1 Dreams of Paradise
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: The story of a girl that wound up in Gensokyo due to forbidden template usage, and the start of her adventures alongside team 9. Includes ridiculous theories put into play, and follows its own beat. Part 1 of the Paradise series. 26/139 chapters edited to fit the rest of the story a bit better.
1. Hat trick

A/N: Alright, this will be my first fan fiction! I hope for any who read it to enjoy, and I warn you, my rendition of Gensokyou will get perhaps a bit dark here and there.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, save for me myself, within the story. Everything Touhou related belongs to ZUN.

A/N2: Well, now! time to update it to match the rest of the story, and fix it up some. Also, as the look of this will now be different, as well as my user name not being the same anymore... Yes, this is the story that the first patchouli blog used for invoking "lulz"~

A/N3: Hahahahaha, and now the fanfic has been completed! Let's see about fixing this up, hmm? Jeez, my older works were horrible...

* * *

><p>Twilight, the Outside World, who knows whose PoV:<p>

I leaned back in my computer chair, and stretched like a lazy cat. I was doing as I usually do to pass time, which as one would expect of someone sitting in a computer chair of all things, I was messing around with my computer.

That is, until I heard the quietest of sound coming from beneath me; I heard the quiet murmurs of women in my basement.

Doing what one would wisely do when they believe an intruder or ten in their house, but unsure as to if they were simply hearing things, I grabbed a bat from my closet. It was a nice bat, made of solid oak. Perfect for self defense, as well as playing the sport known as baseball. Not that I had it for the latter reason. ...Now that I think about it, why _do _I have it? Just for the former reason...? That sounds a bit odd, but I'll just go with that.

I left my room, and made my way through the ground-floor of my home, in the dark; I wouldn't want to alert any intruder to my presence, now would I? That would be unwise, right?

As one of the lights was stuck on, as it always was, I eventually entered the the light of the dining room. Connected to the dining room was the kitchen, which I soon made my into, as that was where the stairs to the basement were located. I didn't see it, but on my way through the dark, a hand had grabbed at me out of thin air.

I opened the creaky squeaky door to the basement, which made me curse not oiling the hinge, even if I was well aware that it did this every time it opened.

I swallowed hard, knowing that it would be too dark in the basement without turning on the dim light, so I tightened my grip on the bat with one hand, before flipping the light switch with the other. From below, I heard whispers and quiet chatter, causing a chill to run down my spine. There had to be atleast two people; what sort of burglar, murderer, or otherwise competent intruder would chat with themself while in the process of intruding? Simple answer was they wouldn't, as doing so would make them far less competent than is required to be considered as such. However, if there were more than one, it would be expected to an extent. My ears are rather sharp, and so hearing these things was actually quite the accomplishment for others.

As I clutched the bat with shaking hands, I began to descend the stairs, hoping nobody was in wait around one of the many corners that caused half of the basement to remain unlit.

In my fear, I bumped my head on an irritatingly low-hung rafter, and rubbed my forehead, several profanities silently passing my lips.

With that bit of pain ruining my bout of terror, I began to search the large basement quite thoroughly, my body now only _slightly _quivering in fear.

After a thorough inspection, I deduced that I had been hearing things, and began to make my way back up the stairs with a relieved sigh.

On the way back up the stairs, something grabbed my ankle, causing me to trip on the stairs. I look back with terror in my eye, finding an eerie amount of nobody to do the grabbing. I already _know _there wasn't anybody back there. I made _damn _well sure of that! It couldn't be a ghost, could it...?

Shivering at the thought, I began to rush out of there, and ran all the way to my room, slamming the basement door on my way out.

Whatever it was, I had lost all morale that I had built up.

When I finally reached my room, I swiftly turned my computer off, and made my way into bed, kicking my un-secured boots off, and hiding under the covers like a child scared of the Boogie Man.

A few minutes later, having calmed slightly, I popped my head out from under the slightly suffocating feeling of being under the fluffy comforter. I looked to the empty darkness of my room, sighing with relief at the lack of anything scary that I had feared would greet me. Maybe I was simply mistaken...? But I felt it... I felt a warm hand on my ankle...

With my fear sedated, I found myself to be slightly tired, and so began to remove my confining clothes. No matter how I tried, such things always got in the way, when it came to sleeping.

* * *

><p>Twilight, Gensoukyou, Hakurei Shrine:<p>

"Alrighty, now... I know I'll... I know I'll get a little bunny... thish time~!" Yakumo Yukari was standing at the base of the stairs that led up to the Hakurei Shrine, the stairs being used as seats, while her audience of drunken women were watching with boredom apparent upon their faces. She had decided to throw a flash-party, which was a semi-common occurrence at the Hakurei Shrine. Typically, it involved her spiriting away every Gensoukyan of note, and giving them access to free alcohol. Alcohol and Tea being the top two choices of drinks in Gensoukyo, none of the guests were about to complain, even if their state of dress was at times lacking when spirited away. She always chose around twilight to do as such, as those who were here were a combination of the day walkers, and the night stalkers. However, once Yukari herself gets drunk, it becomes _quite_ unwise to ask the elder youkai for a return gap, lest you wish to end up on another plane of existence entirely. For example, there was that time when Yuuka was sent into the future, and was eventually brought back with the widest of grins upon her features.

Thus far, while trying to pull a rabbit out of a hat, Yukari had managed to pull out various Outside World contraptions, as well as a few other things. Well, the few times she had gotten anything at all, that is. It was also quite obvious that she had hidden a gap in her hat, what with the ribbons dangling out the sides of her hat, but nobody was about to bring that up. Plus, it was entertaining in and of itself to watch such a powerful creature fail so badly at a simple magic trick, which she was cheating to pull off in the first place.

Now on the seventeenth try, she reached into the depths of her hat yet again, feeling something more desirable to pull out than yet another vibrator. "Ahh!" She felt the flesh of an ankle in her hand; this was far better than the time she had pulled herself from another dimension, and had ended up having to dodge some rather nasty attacks. That had been a _particularly_ bad failure at grabbing a rabbit.

Her hat began to stretch wide, allowing her enough room to pull the owner of the ankle through, she did just that. With little effort, she pulled the one that the ankle belonged to through the gap. The ankle felt familiar, but she was too drunk to think too hard on that. It had a certain feel to the skin. A particular peculiar quality that stood out. The flesh wasn't soft. No, it was a bit tough, and dry.

"Ehh...? You're... you're not a bunny." She looked the au natural human over, before she noticed something off that caused her to raise a brow. "Ohh my, I... I better get you shomthin' to... to wear!" She dropped the human into a gap, which she had actually managed to get right, which in of itself was rather impressive by this point.

Soon, the human fell out of a gap a meter off the ground, clad in a rather loosely-fitting purple kimono, with a purple obi, and no actual pattern. It looked rather nice on her, if baggy in the chest. It also went well with the brown of her hair, as a little bonus.

Being dropped from such a height was quite enough to jar her awake, however. Suddenly yanked out of her sleep by yet another blow to the head - this time caused from a metre fall - she blearily looked about, seeing many women in the dark of the night, many of whose eyes were glowing with various colors, while others simply reflected what little light which was around. Beside her was a woman whose eyes were glowing with an inner purple. They also all stunk of Sake enough that even a human could detect it with ease.

Soon the outsider found herself victim to an idea that was cunning to the drunk mind of Yukari; If you can't manage to _catch _a rabbit, why not just _make _a rabbit? And so the human fell into another gap.

"And now... for my nexsht trick... I'm gonna... pull a rabbit outa thish here hat~!" The great youkai gave a grin, and proceeded to stick her entire arm in the gap, searching about like wild. Eventually her face lit up, and she pulled out a rabbit the size of a... well, of a rabbit.

Rabbit's PoV:

I looked about in confusion, feeling utterly baffled at what had happened. I felt like I just took a step into the twilight zone or something, with the way things had gone just now. I had seen many, many horrible things. I saw human bones just floating through a void full of eyes, a great number of various knicknacks, a few priceless artworks, and much more. I also saw an entire train, along with the accompanying tracks that seemed to stretch on into the distance.

I felt as if someone was pinching my neck, and squirmed about as such, trying to get away. I found that my legs weren't even touching the ground, and that my body felt wrong in many ways. I looked about with my now blue eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. Before me, people were cheering from a tall set of stairs; I could see them somewhat better now, and actually could describe them reletively well, if need be. I wonder why that is...?

I eventually looked at myself, wondering why I felt... _off, _for lack of a better word. I didn't feel right at all. Upon seeing why that was, my little eyes went wide, and I let out a little screech-like sound, causing me to be dropped on my head yet again. I was starting to get a bit dizzy from all these blows to my head, and so had to struggle to right myself.

"I told you all... that I could do it~!" I looked up at the woman who towered over me, and from the sound of it, she was also the one that had done this to me.

I began to look about in a panic. I didn't want to be small and cuddly, even if it might be a nice change from being so tall. No, stop think like that. You have to do something drastic, if you want to get noticed, and going with the flow is hardly drastic. I looked to the exposed ankle of the woman in purple, and gained a rather idiotic plan. You know, the kind that would surely get noticed, and perhaps killed?

I awkwardly began to try and walk on two legs towards her, and ended up falling over. The crowd seemed to find this adorable, and simply let their approval be known, by way of going "D'aww..." as a collective, as if they were one of those pre-recorded audience sounds, such as a laugh-track.

With an irritated sigh, I began to try walking with both my arms and legs, assuming myself to now be a quadropedal animal, and it worked just fine, if a bit slowly. Judging by how the titan in purple was talking about rabbits, I simply assumed that she meant that I was now a rabbit. What with having no reflective surfaces to peer at myself in, I couldn't confirm this to be true, but all signs pointed towards it being the truth.

"And... and now for my... for my nexsht trick... I'm gonna reverse dat mountain..." The towering woman pointed towards a mountain in the distance. Unbeknownst to me, said mountain's name was Youkai Mountain. "And... and tha shky~!" She pointed towards the heavens above, earning her concerned mutters from two of the crowds within her little audience. Before they could voice their concerns, I chose now to sink my teeth into the woman's ankle. Surprisingly, I didn't break the iron-like skin. Also surprisingly, said skin didn't break my teeth.

The end result was a bit of pain for the one who I had decided to unleash my toothy fury upon, which turned out to be a rather stupid idea, as you would expect. Like most bad ideas, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Ahh!" The giant of a woman that had earned my ire kicked me off of her, sending me flying a considerable distance. The impact of her foot against me was enough to break ribs, while the impact with the ground was enough to crack my skull quite nicely.

As my consciousness began to ebb away, I heard the voice of the woman I had bitten, once again. "You... you shink you can... can bite me, and... get away wit it...?" She held up a hand, and suddenly sobered up"I was planning on sending you home in one piece, you know~ One rather human piece... Ohoho, but now you seem to be in need of a bit of a punishment~!" She began to grin widely, exposing her oddly sharp looking perly whites. From a gap in the air, a fan fell out, land in her hand. She pointed the closed fan at me, and grinned widely, before I fell into a similar gap in the ground, sending me into a vast pit of un-ending eyes. The eyes all matched her own, not that I was coherent enough to make such an observation by this point.

The hole that I had fallen through soon closed, and I began to scream in agony as my body was to forcefully remade into something different. If not for the continuous horribly painful changes to my body-structure, I would have been quite unconscious from my injuries by now. Oddly, my bones all began to mend, just as they began to creak and groan at being lengthened, tearing my flesh as they did so. With every tear that was opened, more flesh appeared, covering the hole that the tears had opened. The white fur that had just covered my body began to fall out, leaving me with nothing but a head of fur. Next, the last of the un-needed fur was shed, and the fur atop my head began to lengthen, until they matched my once chocolate locks in length; there were differences, however. My once wavy, chocolate hair was now white as chalk, and as strait as can be.

By the time the process had finally ended, an hour had passed, even if it had felt like an eternity of torture to me. Once my body was once more that of a humanoid, I was launched out of another gap, and my head collided with a tree, causing my world to finally go black. More damage was done to the tree than my skull, but it still shook my brain about like one would expect of such a blow.


	2. Bloody good time

Disclaimer: Touhou and all respective characters are ZUN's work, not mine! Everything that is neither of ours belongs to their respective owner.

A/N: Also, quality improved in previous chapter!

A/N2: Jeez, time to see just how bad this chapter i- Wait, why am I still Yukari...?

Y/N2: Why, indeed~?

A/N2: ...Why are you me?

Y/N2: Why, indeed~?

A/N2: ...

Y/N2: Ufufu...

A/N2: ...Right... Anywho, on with the show.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Hakurei shrine, Reimu's PoV:<p>

Damn my head's pounding... Why must I give in to the temptation of a free drink every single time one is offered...? The light pouring in through a slightly ajar sliding-door didn't help in the least, as it made my hangover. Not to mention the fact that Suika was hanging from one of the walls, her horn impaling that very same wall. I was also forced to share my futon with a wounded stranger. Even while drunk, I knew very well not to trust her with Eirin. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what the outcome would be.

"Yukari, what in the hells were you thinking...?" I knew she was listening in on me, even if I knew not from where; she _always _was. Talking to her tends to work like hag-bait on her.

Three...

Two...

One-

As if reading the intentions behind my question, Yukari suddenly popped her upper body out of a gap from behind me, wrapping her arms around me almost tenderly. "Yes, Reimu~?"

I let out an irritated growl, and broke free of her hold. "Don't you 'Yes, Reime~?' me!" My imitation of Yukari's voice was that of the high-pitched, mocking variety. "What's wrong with you?! You could have killed this girl, last night!" I pointed to the still unconcious girl, who looked completely healthy. However, as she was a youkai now, looks could be quite decieving. It's not the physical one usually has to worry about, with them; mental traumas are more effective on their minds, for whatever reason.

Yukari began to pout, and used the gap she had popped in from as a chair of sorts. "But she bit me... I'm sure you can understand attacking with unreasonable force~?" At seeing me flinch slightly, she turned that frown up-side down. I _have _been known to go all out against even the weakest of youkai. And I _do _lose my temper just as easily, so I guess I'm a bit of a hypocrit... "Plus, she was too interesting to _not _mess around with." She pulled a fan from her gap-chair, and opened it, hiding a bit of a grin. Now I _know _something is up... but what...?

"Regardless, it's your own fault that you got bitten; had you not had the bright idea to turn her into a rabbit, she likely never would have in the first place." I crossed my arms, giving Yukari a grumpy little frown. Heck, if she still bit her, I would say there's something wrong with her head. What human goes around randomly biting people's ankles...?

The elder youkai began to giggle, closing her fan. "What's done is done~" She waved off the serious atmophere like it was nothing. "Besides, she's better off like this. She's ohh so _very_ sturdy, now." As I opened my mouth to retort, Yukari went on to add, "Besides, had you actually cared, you would have given her to Eirin."

As I was about to explain _exactly _why I couldn't do such a thing, I noticed the girl-turned-rabbit-youkai begin to stir, wincing in pain a fair bit. I chose to ignore the comment that shouldn't need to have been said, and made my way to the rabbit girl's side. "Are you alright?" At my question she winced harder, as if it had caused her pain.

"P-please, stop shouting so loudly..." Her voice was a tad weak, and as such was very quiet. "I... My head hurts... W-where am I...?"

I gave the girl an incredulous look, trying to figure out what she meant; I hadn't been particularly _shouting, _really.

With a sigh, Yukari popped into the gap she was resting upon, and appeared within my view, pointing to her ears. I opened my mouth to ask what she meant, and then closed it. It's the ears, huh...?

I began to whisper. "Alright, I'll get you something for that." I quickly made my way to a closet, and fetched an old blanket, before returning. "This should help..." I placed the still folded thing on top of the bunny-girl's ears, and then switched back to talking more normally. "Is that better?"

She gave me a gentle smile, and nodded. "Y-yeah. Thank you, miss..." Soon she was once again asleep, that happy little smile staying upon her lips as if etched in stone.

Yukari made a thoughtful hum at my lack of knowing the problem. "I have decided to take care of the outsider~"

I gave her an amused look. "You...? You mean your Shikigami, right?"

The hag in purple pouted like a child at this claim. "I have no idea what you mean...!" After that, she began to grin. "That is, unless taking care of a youkai is your dream job. I can see it now: Hakurei donations at an all time lo-" The end part was a rather good immitation of Aya.

"Take the rabbit." I could stand for many things, but lowered donations are not one of them. ...Have I ever even _gotten_ a donation, now that I think about it...? Well, that's not important right now. What _is_, is that I might never see any, if I let a scary looking- Okay, I can't even _think_ that with a strait face; she's a _harmless-_looking youkai. "...Fine."

"Ufufu... I knew you'd see it my way~" She picked the sleeping rabbit up much like a sack of potatoes, the only response she recieved being the twitch of an ear, and a loud snore from said sack.

"...I'm sure you two will get along just fine." I gave the hag a teasing smirk to go with that bit of a burn, which had earned me an irritated look, before Yukari hopped into the floor. Moments later, a hand shot up from the floor, waving goodbye.

I couldn't help but shake my head with a chuckle, before heading outside to start sweeping.

* * *

><p>7 days later, Dawn, Hidden home of the Yakumo family, Outsider's PoV:<p>

As the sun began to shine through a western-style window, I tried to roll away from it, only to find a weight upon my chest preventing me from doing so. I used one of my ears to block the rays, and looked at what was causing me to be unable to hide my face from the waiting glare of the sun.

To my surprise, I found a cute little cat, who seemed to have two tails for some reason. What an odd little cat... I wonder where it came from...? I'd not seen a cat the entire time I had been here, and it's not like they kept me in this bed the whole time I was here. I mean, yes, at first I was made to stay in bed, but the people taking care of me have been letting me out of bed of late.

Absent-mindedly, I began to run my hand along the spine of the fur-ball, elliciting a happy little purr from the slumbering cat. I couldn't help but smile a bit at the sounds of enjoyment. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on what, exactly; whatever it was, it made me slightly sad to think about it.

After a few minutes of the calming sight, the eastern-style door slid open, revealing miss Ran, who had been my primary care-giver over the last week. "Good morning, outsider. Master has sent me to check on you, as is the norm of late. How is your head fee-" The foxy lady blinked at the sight. "W-what are you...?" I could see that she was trembling. I wonder why that is...? "What in the world do you think you are doing to my shikigami, you perverted rabbit?" She had a hidden sort of anger to her, making her eyes look angry, even if she was still smiling.

Wait, what? "W-what? But I've not done anything to her...? I've only seen her rarely the whole time I had been here...!" I frantically tried to crawl out of the hole I had somehow dug for myself, all the while stroking the cat. Wait, that's it! The cat! First off, I have to stop rubbing miss Ran's pussy-cat, and with that out of the way, there is only one forseeable way out of this situation. "S-sorry, I didn't realise untill just now that this cat must be your Chen..."

For the next few moments, Ran gave me a searching look, as if she was looking for any hint of a lie. Satisfied with her search, the nine-tailed woman let out a sigh. "Forgive me if I jumped to conclusions. If you did not know, than it cannot be helped." Where once her clawed hands were ready to evicerate me, they were now inside of the opposite sleeve, making it look much like there was only a single arm that went from shoulder to shoulder.

"No, umm... I-It's my fault for not realizing soo-ahh...!" Suddenly I felt an light pressure against my breasts, and couldn't help but squirm; Chen had woken up, and was stretching on my chest. Her paws had somehow found purchase on the most sensitive location found upon my nearly plane-like hills.

Ran chose this time to get a nose-bleed over how cutely Chen was acting, while Chen chose now to sink her un-naturally sharp claws into the soft flesh. I couldn't help but make a rabbit-like shriek, and try to squirm out of the hold, thus alerting the cat to something being wrong.

Looking down at the moist feel, her eyes began to widen in panic; blood was pooling in a small area of the comforter that was under-foot.

Instantly returning to her humanoid form, which was sans clothes thanks to her cat form not fitting in her outfit, she began to appologise. "I-I'm shorry!"

However, she was also standing on my wounded breasts at this time, I had begun to go quite pale from the pain, letting out a slightly louder shriek, before passing out.

"Ahh...! Mashter Ran, heeelp...!" She looked over to the fox with begging, teary eyes, which caused the fox's face to errupt with blood, before she fell over. Anemia can be quite the effective way to knock-out even a youkai, not that I really knew this.

"A-ahh...!" She looked about in panic. "M-mashteeeeer...!" She broke into sobs, thinking she had killed us both.

At hearing the request for aid, Yukari popped her head into the blood-bath of a room, and sighed at the almost comical sight. She shook her head in irritation, before getting to work on fixing the situation.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, the first true chapter is complete! My thanks go out to my first review, who pointed out things needing fixing in a... rather vague way!

* * *

><p>Author Note: Seriously, if you wish to tell me of errors, include the paragraph.<p> 


	3. Curiosity

Disclaimer: ZUN is owned by To- err… Touhou is owned by ZUN, none of it is mine.

A/N2: Jeez, there was no A/N the first time I wrote this...?

Y/N2: Lazy~

A/N2: You're one to talk, hag...

Y/N2: Ufufu, which of us is the sleepy hag, hag~?

A/N2: ...Didn't you just insult yourself?

Y/N2: Lalalaa~ I can't hear you~!

A/N2: You know, you _really_ act like a child sometimes...

* * *

><p>Morning, Yakumo family home, Ran's PoV:<p>

All nine of my tails were drooping as far as they could at my failing, not that they could droop much due to how fluffy they were. I had failed my master, even if due to unforseen factors. To make matters worse, the afore mentioned factor was my own shikigami, thus making it doubly my fault! And to make matters worse still, I couldn't even clean up the mess myself. I've been a horribly bad pet...

Noticing my ears droop, Yukari chose now to pat my head, causing them to perk back up. "Ran, you musn't beat yourself up over that so much... Yes, you failed..." Once more my ears drooped. "...But you still tried your best, and carried out my orders to the tee."

"But Master, Chen-" I suddenly felt a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"But nothing; Chen is still a young youkai, and will learn with time." Master's words were enough to lessen my guilt, if only slightly.

I let out a sigh, before replying, "Yes, Master."

As suddenly as it had come, Master's smile faded. "However, what I _am _a bit dissapointed in is your response to the situation. Blushing so hard that you cover the floors with blood in of itself is not so terribly bad, but to force the clean-up upon Chen and I?"

"I... I appologise, Master." I looked to the floor in shame.

Before long, the hard look I was recieving from my Master faded away. "Good! Now, do the same for the outsider who was injured in a rather painful way~" As I looked up, she closed her fan, and made the floor to drop out from under me.

You would think that by now I would be used to such things, what with having been with master ever since I was a little kit. Now that I think about it, I suppose I'm nearing my thousandth winter. These were the things I was thinking about, after I had calmed my self from the sudden drop into the rest of our home. I never have been particularly good with sudden falls, you see.

* * *

><p>Early morning, The next day, Yakumo family home, Ran's PoV:<p>

Throughout our home, and _quite_ easily audiable to my ears, I could hear a number of feminine and not-so-feminine snores. I have a feeling I know the owner of the noisy, annoyingly loud one. ...Actually, for all I knew, they _all_ belonged to my Master, what with what she has power over. While thanking my sealing hat for dampening the loud noises, I padded through the carpeted halls, making my way to Chen's room.

It wasn't long untill the carpeted flooring gave way to shiny wooden floors, and not much longer at all untill I had reached my Chen's room. I opened the western-style door, and looked inside. Greeting me were a number of cats, which all ran past me, and lept out of an open window. ...I'll need to have a talk with Chen about having sleep-overs without asking. ...Again.

Now with the distracting stampeed of cats gone, I entered the room, looking to the cardboard box that chen likes to sleep in; we gave her a bed, and yet she insists on sleeping in that box... I doubt I'll ever understand the mind of a cat, but atleast it's better than when she would sleep under her bed.

"Chen, it is time to... Ohh?" I found her to not be in said box, nor in the room at all. It seems that she had given me a pleasant surprise by way of waking up on her own! I'll need to praise her some time later~

...Wait...

I closed the door, and began to hastily make my way towards the guest room in which the outsider was staying; if Chen wasn't in her room, what if she had done the same as the day before? I gave her quite specific instructions to not do as such, but what if she defied me...? I know that master can be forgiving, but she gets less so with repeated failure, and an entire magnitude less so when it came to disobeying direct orders!

Within a minute I had arived at the western-style do- Wait, wasn't the door an eastern sliding d- No, I musn't get distracted master's sudden urges to redecorate. I opened the now western door, and looked to the futon in which the outsider loudly snored, finding it to lack any adorable balls of fur.

I let out a sigh of relief. Good, Chen followed my orders now that she has some. ...Wait a moment, so the loud snoring is that of the outsider...? I would never have expected them to come from her... ...Although, one wouldn't expect such a sound to come from my Master, either.

As I turned to leave the room, an idea popped into my head. A rather bad one, all things considered.

Going on a sudden desire to find out why Chen enjoys sleeping on the bodies of others, I began to disrobe. Before long, I had my clothes in a neatly folded pile, and had turned into my fox form. My ears twitched about in irriation, as my hat isn't nearly as effective when my head is too small for it. I hope she doesn't wake-up any time soon...

I padded softly across the now tatami floors, which had been wood the day prior, if I wasn't mistaken. I was soon standing beside the girl, watching her small chest rise and lower from inside the futon, a bit of bandaging binding them untill they had fully healed. Although, the odds were quite good that they had healed by now, so doing this should be fine. With my concience cleared, I began to climb atop the girl, and tried a few times to get comfortable.

At first I tried doing as Chen does, but I found I was far too large to curl up on the girl's chest.

Next I tried to Lie sideways, and found it to be too uncomfortable.

Finally, I decided to lie belly down, my legs all stradling her, and with myy muzzle rested between the slight breasts. It wasn't my goal to have such a pillow, but this was quite comfortable. It wasn't long untill I drifted off to sleep, even if I had only truely intended to see how lying on someone could possibly be comfortable.

* * *

><p>One hour later, Chen's PoV:<p>

"Maaaashter!" Where's Master...? I can't seem to find her anywhere! Well, in that case, maybe I should say sorry to the outsider! Master did say that what I did was bad...

My lip quivered for a split-second at the memory, before I banished it away. Right! To the... the... ...Where would she be right now...? I know, I'll see if she's still sleeping; she seems to sleep in pretty late, a lot of the time! I giggled at how she's more like a cat than me, before moving on.

I began to siliently bound down the hall, being careful not to scratch the floors with my toe-claws, as Master always seems to get mad when I do that. I giggled at the memories of when I was just a cat, and smiled fondly of all the pettings I was given. I love when either of my masters show their love for me. ...Plus, I didn't have to worry about my claws hurting the floor... Kinda miss those days...

Once there, I slid the eastern-style door open, peering inside. My eyes went wide at what I saw, and I covered my eyes ineffectively with my hands, with gaps between my fingers just large enough to see Master Ran lying atop the outsider in her humany form; her clothes were folded in a neat pile to the side, and she looked much like she was embracing a lover, not that I truely understood such a thing. To me it just looked like something I usually would have been kept from seeing, and so it was both embarassing and a bit... I'm not sure what this odd feeling is, actually.

"M-mashter...?" ...Isn't she doing what I was doing, kinda...? Master's being a bad girl...

Upon hearing me voice, A pair of bunny and fox ears both twitched at once, and the pair in the rather deceptively naughty position began to wake-up. Master tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, but ended up missing and rubbing one of the bunny's tiny breasts. Blinking at the failure to connect with her face, she looked up. The bunny-girl was looking down at her, her face as red as a tomato; waking up with woman on top of you tends to do that, and doubly so when they are in the nude. It wasn't long untill Master shot off of the outsider, her own blush as bright as can be.

The outsider couldn't help but ask a rather obvious question at this point. "U-umm... W-why were you...?" She couldn't manage to finish the question, due to the expected implications of it. It also didn't help in the least that the entire chest of her borrowed night-gown was soaking wet with drool, and clung to her quite well. Luckily for her it wasn't a light color.

Her own face just as red, Ran pleaded, "I did nothing that is unforgivable; I simply was made curious by a cat! Please forgive me, outsider!" Ohhhh, so that's why she was doing it...

Just as zippily as she had shot off of outsider, Master began to bow on the ground. She was doing it far too hard and fast, her head ended up colliding with the floor, and her head bounced back onto the poor once-human. This time, her face landed on that of the outsider; the rabbit's eyes went wide when their lips connected, and she began to beat on Master untill it had become apparant that Master had actually knocked herself out.

A/N: Well, my plans of daily updates are going well thus far!

A/N2: Ohhhhh, it was at the end of the chapter! Jeez, stop doing that, me...

A/N: Roger that, me!

Y/N2: Must you talk with yourself...?

A/N2: Well, the joke called for it! Ohh, and for those reading this, I seriously had a hard time making a chapter out of this chapter! Be aware of this, when you wonder why it was still so very awkwardly done. I did what I could...


	4. A strict policy

Disclaimer: ZUN, my lord and master, owns all of humanity… okay, okay, fine… just Touhou.

A/N2: Jeez, my back is killing me...

Y/N2: Ufufu... Enjoying having breasts of any considerable size~?

A/N: ...Wait, if I'm you, shouldn't I have enough strength that such a thing shouldn't effect my ba- ...Why are you whistling, Yukari...?

* * *

><p>Morning, Yakumo family home, Outsider's PoV:<p>

Just as I left my room, I bumped into Ran, who seemed to want to speak with me. "Ahh, just the girl I was looking for... It is time for breakfast, outsi-" For a moment she made a thoughtful expression. "Although, now that I think about it, don't you have a name? It would be rude to just about go out of one's way to not learn it..."

At the resquest for my name, I began to think.

And think.

And think...

"...Outsider? Are you alright?" Ran seemed to be confused by my need to think so long and hard over such a simple question.

"W-well... I, umm... I actually don't remember my name..." I blushed slightly in embarassment over being unable to remember, and rubbed the back of my head.

"Ahh, that's right, Master _did_ say that you had lost your memory; I appologise for bringing it back up." The fox gave me a short bow of appology, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine! You don't have to do that... If you like, you can call me whatever you like, if it makes you feel uncomfortable to give me no name..." Wait, that makes me wonder something... "What do you mean by 'Master'...?"

At my ignorance, Ran began to chuckle. "I am Yukari's pet."

"Ohh." ...Wait... "W-what...?" She keeps... _people_ as... _pets_...?

"Ahh, my appologies; I seem to have forgotten that you know nothing of how things work in this place. I was once an ordinary fox, and eventually became much more. However, even after that, I still am my Master's pet." Ran began to smile fondly at the memories, before shaking the nostalgia-filled memories from her head, getting back to to the matter at hand. "Hrm..." She looked to the pair of fuzzy white ears atop my head, and snapped her fingers. "I know, we can call you Usagi! A fitting name, due to... Well, need I say why?" I couldn't really understand the word, but then again I couldn't understand the names of anyone, so I simply nodded, while making a mental note to respond to that name.

I gave a bright smile, and a nod, both of which saying how I felt about having a name. ...Is this how a pet would feel, after being given a name...? ...I think I'll ignore that thought, before this gets awkward. When I broke from my needless thoughts, I found Ran to be motioning for me to follow her, and so I did. Before long, something grabbed Ran from behind. The source of grabbing seemed to be a woman hanging from a... rip that simply floated it the air? I couldn't help but quiver in slight fear, but I knew not why. Why would I fear such a thing, when I have vague memories of being cared for be the one I assumed to be making them...?

Yukari began to rest her head on Ran's shoulder, her arms encircling the fox's waist, while she simply sighed at being hugged. "So what would be for breakfast, Ran~?" Yukari gave the widest of grins, revealing that the teeth farther back in her mouth were quite a bit sharper than the human-like teeth to the front. "Ohh, and Usagi seems like a fine name, given how timid she seems to be now~ ...Not a particularly _creative_ one, however." ...Now? Did she know me before I lost my memory? ...I hope that I wasn't one of her pets, as these ears _do _go with the theme of such a thing... Everyone's been rather quiet about that, so I figured they had only _found _me like this...

With a slight smile on her face, Ran stated, "Just scrambled eggs, and toast... As the bread is getting near the sell-by date, I figured it best to use it before it goes bad. I hope you don't mind, Master."

Slipping back into her gap, Yukari slipped back out from the way that Ran wasn't looking, and gave her cheek a kiss. "You know I'm not picky, Ran~ You haven't made anything that wasn't delicious in several centuries, so anything is fine~" ...Wait, centuries? That's an increment of a hundred years, isn't it...? Just how old are these two...?

"M-master...! W-wha-! Why are you suddenly...?!" Ran's calm expression was shattered, and became one of panicked embarassment.

The purple-eyed one began to grin once more, but not quite so wide as to reveal her sharper teeth. "What, I need a reason to show you affection~? You're so cute when you're embarassed, you know~" She seemed to be ignoring the fact that I was standing near them, while a gradually growing blush colored my cheeks.

"Cu-! I'm not cute; I haven't been cute in hundreds of yea-" Her attempts at stating what she saw as fact were enough to make me join in on thinking that she was quite addorable. That is, untill she was cut off by a kiss from the one who once hung from her back.

As if on cue, a woman with bird wings came flying in at insane speeds, skidding to a halt on the wood floors. "Scoop ge-!" As she pressed the button on her camera, she found only eyes in the frame. Pulling the camera away from her face, she realized that that was no error; she had been swallowed up by one of Yukari's many gaps, and was soon being bound.

At the interuption, Yukari began to pout. "Way to ruin the moment..." The blonde gave the streak of damaged wood a look of irritation, as if nothing strange had happened just now. "...Not to mention my floors."

For some reason I feared for the winged woman's health, and yet I wasn't sure why; Yukari and her pet had been quite nice to me thus far. Atleast they've stopped doing such naughty things in my presence. Thank you for that, bird lady!

* * *

><p>Unknown location, Aya's PoV:<p>

Ugh, my head... ...Where am I? Why can't I see? Wait, I think I'm blinded, and gagged. ...Why is that? Ohh yeah, I guess I forgot to take off my geta-shoes... Damned hag... Let's see what all has been done to me...

I could feel a breeze, and so figured that I must have been stripped. My tokin seems to be gone gone, too.

A ball-gag was quite obviously in my mouth, as I couldn't close it, and I seemed to have some sort of thing over my eyes, so as to blind me.

Couldn't flap my wings, either; they must have been bound quite well, or else I would easily snap whatever it was.

My arms are secured behind my back, my legs are quite thoroughly bound, and I can't seem to break the ropes binding either. I wonder what they're made of...? They feel cold, so maybe they're made of metal? And there's a lot of them, so that _would_ explain why I can't break that...

...And worst of all, I smell the stench of sunflowers...

This isn't going to end well, I can already te-

"My, my, _my_~!" I tensed upon hearing that voice. Of all the crappy luck... "What have we here?" I felt the a figure passing through the wind, and instantly recognized the voice. Yuuka... Of all that could have found me, why _Yuuka_...?

"What, have you nothing to say for yourself~?" Even if I couldn't see, I knew that she had a demented grin on her face.

"Ahh cahn reahry tahk..." At my attempt to speak, Yuuka let out a giggle.

"Talking with our mouth full, are we? My, I suppose I'll just have to punish you; it's rude to do as such, you know~" I flinched at the mention of punishment. Knowing her, it would be more akin to _torture_.

...Maybe she's holding a grudge for all the teasing I did over just how slow she was. ...Maybe if I were to appologise... "S-sorreh..."

"Too little, too late, my dear..." The dark tone in her voice sent a chill down my spine. I would be trying to get far away from her by now, if only I could.

"Up we go~!" I suddenly found myself being lifted up, and thrown over the strong shoulder of the keeper of the garden, much like a sack of meneur meant for her hungry flowers.

I suddenly felt a full-force slap against my rear, as Yuuka had been enticed into giving my rear a smack by way of it being right beside her face.

I let out a short, muffled scream. W-why did I...?

At the feeling, I began to grow afraid. It wasn't that I was afraid of the pain; I have felt enough of that in my long life than one would expect of me. No, what scared me was how I had somehow _enjoyed _the sudden pain. It sent a shiver down my spine, this pain. Why was that? Why do I... Why do I want more? I've never enjoyed pain before.

Maybe... Maybe she did something to me?

"Oho? You relaxed a bit, did you?" Once more I felt a hand smacking my rear, shaking my very core. This time, my muffled cry was a slight bit less that of someone in pain, and more... _sensual._

I felt the wind begin to gently rush against my rear, and felt every step that Yuuka took, telling me that she had begun to walk. "I know just what do do with you, you old crow~" I still was unable to see, but I knew that she was grinning. She always did at times like these...

"Home, sweet home!" I heard a door quietly open and then close, followed by another door doing much the same. Soon, we began to descend down steps; I knew not how many there were, or how far underground that would make us, but it took a full minute to reach the bottom, where the stench of blood asailed my senses.

"Ahh, the sweet, sweet smell of blood~ Don't you agree, Aya?" Judging by the stench, I assumed there to be one or two pints worth of blood; all things considered, that was actually a _good _sign. Maybe she's not quite as much of a psychopath as she lets on? If only I had my camera, I could make a scoop out of this! I can see it now: 'Kazami Yuuka: Monsterously misunderstood, or just plain monsterous?' I can taste the readers! Dammit, if only I had my camera! ...And I wasn't bound so much...

The green-haired one having grown impatient with my pause, decided to bend me over her knee, smacking my rear. "Isn't. That. Right. _Aya_?" With every word that passed her lips, I felt another slap slam against my wonderfully large rear. I began to nod with great haste, if only to keep my poor bottom from being abused further.

I can't shake this odd feeling, however... It feels so familiar, and yet...

Suddenly I felt a finger touching a place it shouldn't, causing me to flinch a great deal, and wiggle my wings in an attempt to get away. "My, aren't we enjoying this? I wonder what all the other tengu would say, if I were to drag you up to your little village, and put you on display? Would they think me a monster, or would they think you a pervert~?"

"Yuh woun't dahr...!" I did my best to shout, but the gag in my mouth was doing what it was meant for, and doing it well. My voice came out rather quietly, for how loud I was trying to be.

"Wouldn't I, my cute little masochistic bird~?" I stiffened at the implications of such a claim. But with how she was making me feel, what else could it be...? As if sensing my thoughts, the sadist went on to add, "That's right, Aya. You get off on _pain_~" So as to prove her point, she smacked my rear with the force of a sledge hammer, causing me to let out a cry in both pleasure and pain. I had no idea what to say for myself; I knew I liked pleasure a bit more than the next girl, but pain as well...? That's a terrifying thought... Not to mention confusing, as I've never noticed it for thousands of years!

While I was distracted by my thoughts, the red-eyed sadist began to undo my gag. By the time I noticed, it had already left my lips, leaving a string of drool between it and my mouth. Before I could try and make any demands to be let go, Yuuka began to speak. "You want more, don't you~? Just say the word, and more you shall recieve, pet."

I opened my mouth, ready to tell her just what I would love to ram right into some place uncomfortable, but the words that came out were far from my intended target. "I... More... I want more..." What?! That's not what I want at all! Betrayed by my own mouth! I can see it now: 'Mouths: Talkative friends, or cheeky bastards?'

I could imagine the twisted grin that spread across her face at my declaration. "What do you want~? You have to be more specific, or else I won't know~"

"Please, hurt me a lot...!" It was as if my mouth had a mind of it's own, and was actively defying me.

" 'Please, hurt me a lot,' what?" The amusement in her voice gave the picture of a less than demented grin, and more of someone trying not to laugh.

"Yuuka?" At the ammused chuckle that greeted my answer, I knew it was wrong. "...Miss Kazami...?"

Once more a chuckle escaped her lips. "Getting warmer~"

I swallowed hard, and said, "M-master?"

The sudden slap to my rear was enough indicator as to if I was right. I think that the strength behind the blow could translate to... 'Correct~!'.

* * *

><p>Morning, Yakumo familiy home, Usagi's PoV:<p>

"As I had expected, the meal was as good as it always is, Ran~" Yukari gave a grin from behind the napkin she was using to wipe her mouth.

As Ran cleaned up the dishes, Chen ran up to Ran and hugged on to her leg. "I love your shcrambled eggsh, Mashter!" She gave a grin so blindingly cute that even Yukari and I were affected by it, while the green ketchup smeared on her general mouth area was enough to cause Ran's nose to drip with blood.

I felt the need to add a compliment of my own, even if it was a rather weak one. "U-umm, your eggs were the tastiest I've ever had, Miss Ran." I gave a her a timid little smile, and went on to add, "...Even if for all I know they may have been the _only_ ones I've ever had..."

The flow of blood from Ran's nose became a tap at this point, as two people acting cutely at once isn't just double the power.

As the cherry on top, Yukari chose now to lean against Ran's back, her breasts squashed against the deceptively large back of the fox. Before I could even begin to wonder why she had done that, Ran's nose answered that question, turning into a propultion system, causing her and Yukari to go flying into a gap. "Ohh, you~ Such a mess you made, Ran!"

From inside the hole, I heard the fox's voice, which sounded much like she was pinching her nose. "Ah din't mean tuh, Mahster...!" What followed was the sound of a noisy kiss, earning a blush from Chen and I. "W-wha-!" The sounds that followed were getting to be more and more lewd at this point, before the hole into nothingness finally closed.

Worried as to what was going on, Chen turned to me, and asked, "Ushagi, d-did we hurt Mashter...? There'sh sho much blood...!" The catgirl had paled noticably at the sheer volume of the stuff, while her eyes also welled up with tears.

"W-well, it wasn't because you hurt her, I don't think... She seemed too happy to be in pain, o-or anything of that sort!" I couldn't help but laugh nervously, not lending much strength to my bit of reassurance. The bit of a blush on my cheeks _did_ help counter this, however.

Not by much, but it was enough to make Chen think it was on the list of things that her masters would pussy-foot around.

* * *

><p>AN: And now I have added a bit of what I added the rating for! All is going as planned thus far, so review, vote on my pool, and continue reading! I enjoy having my work read by others!

A/N2: Heh, and to think that it was only the tip of the iceburg...

A/N3: Jeez, this chapter feels even more awkward that the last! Sorry it took so long.


	5. And she shoots

Disclaimer: ZUN owns Touhou, you know it to be true.

* * *

><p>Noon, Yakumo family home, Ran's PoV:<p>

It was a dark and stormy... day? Ohh, this isn't a horror novel, is it? From within the home, one could hear the pitter patter of the rain against the roof, and easily feel the drowziness that rain tends to bring with it.

Outside, Chen and Usagi were rushing to bring in the laundry from the clothes-line, Chen looking quite adorable while doing so. In the end, only half of the laundry could be saved from the sudden shower, while the other half would need to be dried all over again. Of course, Chen didn't quite make it out intact; she was turned into a cat by the rain. Well, that would be what I would think if I were actually _watching_, but sadly I wasn't. Instead, I was being cuddled with by the woman with the most irritatingly loud snore, to the point that one might mistake it for a chainsaw being used to cut dangling chains, while someone saws wood. The afore mentioned sound had taken a strangely long time to wake me up, although this didn't prevent me from letting out a groan of annoyance. "Mnn... Why must you snore so loudly...?" I swear, it's as if she gets louder with every passing year!

I rubbed a bit of sleep from my eye, before beginning to try and wiggle out from my Master's _ohh_ so loving embrace, only to find myself being pulled closer to her by way of those lecherous hands of hers. As a result, I couldn't help but bite my lip so as to stop a squeak of surprised protest from escaping from my mouth. Waking her up when she's in a mood to sleep very rarely goes well, one way or another; one time, I found myself turned into a man, and she would simply _not_ allow me to... to... ...Although, depending on one's mood, one might find themselfs enjoying her rather naughty punishments, I will admit.

My eyes widened with surprise when the groping hand between my legs found a destination to torment, earning a gasp from me. While I was busy being gently pleased, a camcorder began to poke out of one of the gaps, causing my brow to twitch. Why must Yukari do the strangest things in her sleep...? Furthermore, knowing that I'm being recorded is enough to kill what little mood I was in for this sort of thing!

* * *

><p>Patio, Usagi's PoV:<p>

After the two of us had finally managed to bring in the laundry, Chen and I made our way inside, both of us shaking the water from our hair like a pair of- Well, I suppose we both _could_ be considered animals, could we not? Especially her. But that was beside the point.

As we made our way inside, Chen ran up to a door, and began to paw at it. "...Do you want me to open that door?" Chen nodded, and got out of the way. Taking that as my signal, I opened the door, and found... "Blankets?" I looked to Chen, who simply shook her head. I looked again. "Ohhh... Towels. You want me to dry you off." Chen nodded, and I took that as my signal to get to rubbing her down. Thankfully she wasn't all that wet, or I might be stuck here a while. After a bit of rubbing, Chen suddenly turned back into a girl, and the sudden displacement of her body was enough to knock me on my rear, with her body pinning me to the ground.

Grinning down at me, the hardly dressed cat said, "Thanksh, Ushagi!" With that said, she quickly resolved the awkward situation by way of getting off of me, and rising to her feet, careful not to scratch the floor with her toeclaws. Now on her feet, Chen grabbed a towel from the linen closet, tossing it to me.

I barely managed to catch it before it smacked me across the face, what with my lightning reflexes. "Th-thanks, Chen." I proceeded to quickly rub my hair dry, before putting it around my neck to make sure I wouldn't drip all over the place.

"Let'sh go get shome clothesh! I shouldn't be walking about in the nude after all!" With that said, we headed for Chen's room. We took numerous turns on the way there, before eventually arriving at her door. "Wait here." With that said, she made her way into the room, and I waited outside for the next five minutes. As I was about to knock, the door opened to reveal Chen, fully dressed, sans hat. Before I could say anything, she exclaimed, "Time to make lunch!" She clenched her hand in a odd little fist, which was the only way she seemed to be able to do as such without punching four holes in her palm with those long claws of her's. She then rose her fist into the air.

"...Want my help?" I gave her a questioning look, while blushing a bit at how adorable that little declaration of hers had been.

I think... I think I can understand Ran's problem a little bit better now...

* * *

><p>Yukari's room, Yukari's PoV:<p>

I began the sniff at the air in my sleep, before my eyes creaked opened. My stomach groaned like a zombie with a megaphone duct taped to its face, signifying that it would be wise to aquire sustenance, lest I start _acting _as a zombie might. I _have _been known to do a bit of sleep walking, if I go to bed hungry... With my trip down memory lane, with a short-cut through shame ville out of the way, I grabbed my fox, and hopped into a border of dressing, soon finding myself clothed in... ranch salad dressing. "...Right, I really should stop doing this while not thinking..." Once more I hopped through, so as to remove the white goop from my skin, before hopping into a border of dressed and undressed. I do hate when I somehow make mistakes that should only be possible in written word.

Giving myself and my pet fox a once over, I nodded to myself. Everything looked fine, and quite lacking in condiments. With that out of the way, I began to open a large number of gaps in the blink of an eye, untill I finally got the exact one that I wanted. Contrary to popular belief, I am not absolutely perfect with these things, even if I do well not to let it show. With the correct gap open, I dropped Ran through, where she landed lightly in her seat, followed by myself passing through the other side of the gap.

Where as Ran had fallen through the bottom of my gap, reversing the side of entry had allowed myself to climb through the top, instead of falling in a heap on top of Ran. After a few moments of adjusting myself so as to get comfortable, Chen and Usagi came into the room, each carrying two plates of food. "Good morning, you two~" I gave them a slight wave, and had the gap-chair move to the side of the dining room table.

Chen felt the need to point out my error, and said, "Erm... It'sh lunch time, Mashter..."

As she set down my plate, I responded, "...So it is. Good afternoon, you two~" With her cargo deposited, Chen took a seat on the other side of the table.

Making her way to the seat beside me, Usagi sat her extra plate in front of the still resting fox, before shaking her lightly by the shoulder with her now free hand.

"Uhm... You need to wake up, miss Ran... It's time for lunch..." The bunny-girl was especially quiet, which was quite contradictory to what she was trying to achieve.

After tiring of the slightly cute show, I grabbed Ran's hat by one of the ear-beads, and lifted it off of her. "Raaaan~" I was just as quiet in my words as my guest had been, but it was enough, as my fox was quite startled by the volume of the sound. You see, Ran always _has _had rather sensitive ears, and I'm sure that my sealing of them hasn't helped them become any less sensitive. In fact, I am fairly certain of it being the exact opposite of that, by making them simply become more and more acute.

With that out of the way, we four began yet another quiet little meal, where nothing interesting happened. When was the last time I had something interesting to watch...?

I shall have to consider fixing this, some time.

* * *

><p>Early night, Garden of the Sun, Yuuka's cottage, Yuuka's PoV:<p>

My, this bird does look quite lovely when she sleeps. So peaceful. I know _just _how to make her lovelier.

I began to remove the blindfold, and gag from the respective locations one would use them, and sat them to the side. Won't be needing these for now~ I do _so_ love to hear their cries of pain...

With things cleared, I couldn't help but grin widely at the drooling, sleeping face of the crow. That is, untill my grin turned wicked, and I drew my arm back, so as to slap her with a... _moderate _portion of my strength; being as old as she is, I'm sure she can take it! At the worst, she will simply need to regenerate a bit... What's a broken jaw to a youkai as strong as her?

Aya's PoV:

I was suddenly shocked into conciousness by what felt like the flick of an oni. Repress, repress... Good! There're no oni on the... mountain...?

"...Aya... yaya...?" I let out a little wimper at the sight before me, as I had been given a moment to think it all to only be a dream. But nope, it wasn't! This current pain, combined with my sore body, are more than enough to confirm _that_!

"Good morning, little birdie~" Yuuka gave me the widest, most cheer-filled grin she seemed to be able to muster, filling me with enough dread that her oddly cute clothes were completely overlooked. And boy, had I noticed, I would have been _dying _to get ahold of a picture of her in them.

Just as I was about to respond, I found myself falling from the wall. I tried to catch myself, but most of my body was still bound, which in turn causing my head to explode in dull pain upon impacting with the ground. Even if I can take a lot more than this, damn if it doesn't hurt like hell to hit my head on stone from any height!

Before I could recover, I found myself being placed atop a wooden horse, and felt a horrible pain in one of the places that even youkai can feel debilitating pain from. As she began to prepare to strap me in place, there was a quiet rapping on the front door, which would be too distant for human ears to hear.

Out of nowhere, Yuuka took off at speeds I thought impossible of here, so fast were they! ...Compared to her usually slow stroll, she was just about _jogging _away from me, and heading up the steps at what one might consider blinding speeds.

...Well, if one is _already_ blind, that is.

Wriggle's PoV:

I began to fidget about nervously, after having kicked the proverbial hornets nest, and waited for either a greeting, or my execution.

Before I knew it, the door opened, revealing Yuuka in her adorable pink pajamas, and sleeping cap. It took a great deal of effort, but somehow I managed not to stare at her. The red-eyed flower master let out a cute little yawn from behind her hand, before asking, "What is it, bug...? It's late for me, even if you are awake at only these hours."

I swallowed hard, and replied, "S-sorry, mistress... I, umm..." My words trailed off, and my face reddened.

At my cute expression, Yuuka couldn't help but smirk. "If you don't tell me, I certainly can't do as you would ask. So tell me, what would you have little old me do for you~?"

...She seems oddly awake, for someone whose sleep was interrupted... Best not mention that...

My face now beet red, I shouted, "P-p-please p-punish me...!" The embarassment of asking was enough to cause me to majorly stutter. I'm not very good with pressure, after all.

The grin upon my mistresses face caused me to quiver. I knew exactly what she was about to do, and wasn't surprised when she threw me over her shoulder. Ahh, I love this flowery scent of... Yuuka's clothes. It's almost... sedat... ing.

Aya's PoV:

Why do I have to act before I think, so much? Ohh, real good job, Aya! Try and get off the wooden horse, even if you're too bound to do anything but slink about like a lowly worm, after smashing your face on the ground again!

I let out a sigh, and simply waited.

And waited.

And waited...

What's taking Mas- Yuuka, I have to wond-?

And then, the door swung open, revealing the one for which I waited, carrying one who I wasn't expecting. The queen of the insects...?

The cheerful flower master chose now to answer my confused look. "My, stretching your legs, are we?" I couldn't help but sigh at her bad joke. I'd say it was intentional, but her jokes never are good, from what little time I have spent with her.

"...That was horrible..." At my responce, Yuuka began to giggle to herself, setting the sleeping bug on the wooden horse I had fallen from. Before I could ask what she was doing here, I found myself in the arms of the sadist before me. It was more by virtue of my lack of attention, than her moving with any form of speed.

"I'm done with you, little birdie~ I have a Wriggo to deal with!" ...What a horrible nickname, not that the one she's given me is much better...

As she carried me up the stairs, she undid that which were actually thick steel ropes. I believe the humans use them in their flying contraptions? Anyway, I was quite glad that I was finally being released. So glad, in fact, that I didn't even notice that I never even noticed that I was still buck-naked.

"Do come again, you hear~" Like hell I'll do something like that! I... There's no way I'm a masochist! Nope, no way, no how!

While I was busy with denying my newly found nature, we made our way to the surface, and by we, I mean that she carried me like a little baby. Yuuka, picking up on my lack of a struggle, chose now to teaes me over it. "Why, aren't you submissive all of a sudden, hrm~?" She looked down at me with a grin, and made her way out of the already opened front door.

I couldn't help but blush at the accusation. "A-Ayayaya! I was just thinking, that's all!"

After a short moment, I found my body being lightly tossed into the air, Yuuka catching me with a single hand. "Well, I suppose this is farewell, little birdie~"

Just as I began to to smile, she pulled back as if throwing... a... "W-what are you doing?"

Confirming my fear, I was suddenly hurtling through the air at speeds even _I_ would have trouble reaching. With my wings weak from being restrained for so long, I couldn't even _try _and fly; at this rate, I'll crash into... ...Well, at least she threw me towards home...

Best brace for impact...

* * *

><p>AN: Well, still going strong on daily updates, though im starting to run out of ideas for the Yakumo's… perhaps moving on from them in the next couple chapters.

Y/N2: Translation: I had no idea as to what I wanted to do, and only a vague idea as to the direction of the story in the long run. Said direction held up like an umbrella in a tornado.

A/N2: ...Must you pick on every flaw?

Y/N2: Yes, I must~

A/N3: Gah! The length has more than doubled, by the end! By the way, the numbers after the A/N's and such mean that they are seperate from the prior one. In other news, this third one shall likely push it close to 2,000 words, and I'm still not done.


	6. Cold as ice

Disclaimer: Zun is the creator of all things Touhou!

A/N: Well, I've gotten a review that has inspired me greatly, so lets get the show back on the road! Also, sorry to say this, but I have no spell check on any of my programs after re-formatting... so, updates may be shorter as I have to manualy check them by searching said questionably spelled words of mine! Ohh, and I'm probobly gonna eventualy re-do all the chapters before this... same basic plot, but... I guess meatier? also gonna be messing around with it and remove the things that I dont feel that I can use properly, such as honorifics... I am 90% sure I used them wrong at at least one point when I thought about it! Plus, fixing plot holes and such... Hate needless plotholes.

Y/N2: Funny thing is that she _still_ lacks that ability.

A/N2: Not to mention that it took me about 10 months to start doing as the above A/N describes, although there really aren't any plot holes needing to be fixed.

Y/N2: And yet fix you do, for you feel as if you are reading rubbish in typed form.

A/N2: ...Must you say it like that, Yukari...?

Y/N2: Yes, I must~

* * *

><p>Author: Welp, I finally have spellcheck!<p>

Yukari: Only took you, what, like 2 years?

Author: W-well, it can't be helped!

Yukari: Actually, yes, it can. You were just too stubborn to look into pirating some program.

Author: I blame my enjoyment of writing on this site.

Yukari: At least Internet Explorer now has its own spell check...

Author: Yes, that is certainly a boon. And before everyone laughs at me for using Internet Explorer, I will just defend it by saying that it has a single function that I would be lost without - I can make the little favorite bar only show images, which allows me to have 46 icons on screen at any time. Chrome doesn't do that. I tried. And that's while only using 2/3rds of the screen!

Yukari: ...This is sounding like an ad now.

Author: True. Let's stop before my defending of my taste in browser gets me reported for marketing or some such rot.

* * *

><p>Shameimaru Aya: The greatest reporter in the history of... history, considered the most irritating person by those with things to hide, and loved by many. Today, the honest reporter had added a new, and interesting title to her list. She had become the Javelin of Kazami.<p>

Night, Trajectory of Youkai Mountain, Aya's PoV:

How did my life lead up to this? _Why _did my life lead up to this?! That was _totally_ unnecessary! I don't want to be a splat on the side of Youkai Mountain, dammit!

...Wait, is that Hatate? Great... Just _great_!

"Hatata... There's no news, and that's _not_ good news..." Hatate let out a sigh in the rappidly nearing distance, before spotting me from the corner of her eye.

Just as she pulled out her camera with a wicked grin on her face, it dawned on her that I was about to hit her. When we collided, it softened the blow for me, although I'm sure if Hatate's chest was bigger I'd have taken even less of the impact, but sadly I always was the larger one. However, soon the impact became even more painful for Hatate, as the mountain was behind her. She was truely between a rock and a hard place, once my head drove her through solid rock.

Stuck in the side of the mountain, Hatate asked, "Hatataaa...! What in the hells were you doing, going so fast?! You were like some kind of... some kind of meat missile!"

Regaining my ability to fly now that I was mostly stationary, I began to flap just enough so as to avoid falling. "I wasn't flying, I was... I was testing an invention for Nitori! It's meant to boost flight speeds, and somehow it exploded."

Her incredulous stare spoke far more than what her mouth could possibly say. It told me that my excuse sounded like something the nine would say, and that she feels dumber just for hearing it.

I chuckled a bit at her reaction. "...That bad, huh?"

Giving me a slight pout, she replied, "I was just _at_ Nitori's workshop..." Yep, definitely busted...

"Ohh well! I was hoping that you'd just buy it, making things easier!" I gave her my usual sideways grin. "The truth was that I was thrown!"

Once more Hatate gave me that same look, but spoke up this time. "You were... thrown?"

I gave her a quick nod of confirmation. "I was thrown."

For the next several seconds, little Hatata continued to give me the strangest look, before asking, "And... who threw you?"

I gave her my widest grin. "Wouldn't you like to know? Sorry kid, but that's for you to find out, if you do." I gave a a small wink, before adding, "I can't go and make your front page for you, now can I?"

Plus, it'd be funny if she ends up in the same situation as I, from looking into it.

* * *

><p>Night, Garden of the Sun, Wriggle's PoV:<p>

While using me as a chair, Yuuka let out a sigh, before complimenting my hard work. "My, this tea is wonderful... My compliments to your growing skills at brewing tea, Wriggy."

It was difficult to reply due to the weight atop of me, but I tried anyways. "Th-thank... you... M-m-miss... Yuuka...!" My teeth were gritted the whole time from the sheer effort I was putting forward, as I have no muscles to brag about in comparison to other youkai. I'm probably not much stronger than a human...

"Oho? Am I too heavy for you, Wriggy?" From the hurt sound in her voice, I knew that I was letting the weight get to me a bit too much.

I took a deep breath, and steadied my words a bit. "No! Not at... all!" At my badly disguised tiredness, I felt the elder youkai get off my back, although I made no motion to rise; this is my punishment for dropping a tea cup, and I'm not about to try and get out of it. However, as she was being so quiet, I gave up on simply waiting. "Erm... May I please stand, Mistress...?"

Answering my question with actions instead of words, Yuuka picked me up as if I were a feather, and carried me like a bride. I wish I were stong like her... "So Wriggy, shall I take you to the... _guest _room, or would you like me to send you home~?"

Gulping at the thought of staying over, I answered, "I w-wouldn't want to be a bother, Mistress..." I swallowed hard, and went on to say, "I l-l... I l-lo-"

As I was trying to state my interest in her, I felt a soft peck on my lips, and was struck silent by it. Did she just...? "I know that already, Wriggy."

* * *

><p>Night, Yakumo family home, Usagi's PoV:<p>

Suddenly I found myself rather forcefully taken from the bed that was now a western-style bed as of yesterday, and brought to a strange void by way of gap. Why do things keep changing around here...?

When I looked around, I saw nothing but... _eyes_. It was quite frightening, but I wasn't particularly sure why. Eyes aren't inherently scary, but the sheer number _was _rather creepy... They weren't even _blinking_! Just... _staring_. It was as if I was laid bare before them. As if all my deepest, darkest secrets were laid bare before their gaze. ...Not that I could even remember them.

Before me, another gap opened up, and Yukari showed herself to me. "You are quite the interesting girl, Usagi~ I've already exausted a great many borders, and yet I can't seem to find a way to return you to normal..." Yukari popped out a folding fan, and covered the lower half of her face with it, while her eyes showed amusment. "Well, off with you. You've healed marvelously, already... Plus, I'm rather curious as to how one such as you might get along in my land..." As she said that, I found myself being dropped through another gap.

Once out the other end of the gap, I found myself to be a great distance above a lake, and gradually closing that distance. Needless to say, I was petrified with terror of falling, and soon began to flail about in panic. As I fell, I began to scream, not particularly wanting to die. The closer I came to the waters of the lake beneath me, the colder I felt. Was it cold here, or something else?

Soon I found a fridgid pair of small, yet oddly strong arms catching me, although I was still in panic-mode for the next few seconds, screaming all the while. The owner of the arms winced in pain, and shouted, "Gya! Shut up already! You're gonna give me a headache!"

Before long, I realised that I had stopped falling. "...Y-you saved m-" While in the process of stating the obvious, I felt a chunk of ice drop down the front of the borrowed kimono. "Gah! Get it out! Get it out!" I began to writhe about, my hands searching out the offending chunk of ice, while the girl before me laughed at me a great deal. A great deal of mirth glittered in those icy eyes of hers, while her childish face was contorted into a grin. She had an unnatural beauty to her, to the point that it seemed natural, and blue hair that reached just down to her shoulders, and was held back some by a faded blue bow.

"Now that you're not screaming in my ear... You okay?" As she asked that, I found myself being placed in the grass beside the lake by the odd girl, giving me a better look at the rest of her. She wore a blue sun dress, with a white triangular design rimming the bottom, underneath of which she had a white dress shirt, with poofy shoulders. She wore nothing upon her little feet, and had six diamond-shaped icy... wings? I couldn't tell what exactly they were, but they gave off the look of wings, even if they don't look like they'd be effective as such a thing.

I blinked once, realizing that she had been giving me an odd look for staring at her for such an awkwardly long time, and so I chose now to speak. "A-ahh... Yeah, I'm fine..."

Giving me a slightly searching look for a moment, she asked, "What were you doing near my lake...? Heck, how did you even get up so high? You don't even look like you can fly!"

I gave her a slightly timid smile, and answered, "W-well, I was kind of... _dropped._"

My odd answer earned me a raised brow from the girl. "Dropped? Who dropped you? Was it an accident, or did they just want you dead?"

I flinched at the odd conclusion she had arived at, and shouted, "N-no! Miss Yukari didn't mean any har-"

Before I could continue my defense of the person who willfully endangered my life, the girl asked, "Ohh? Yukari, huh? Why'd she go and do that...? Did you tick her off or something?"

I began to think as to why she would have dropped me like that, but found myself at a lack of a reason, so I simply shrugged.

"Heh, really? I'm not really all that surprised by that, actually... So, what's your name, rabbit? I'm Cirno, the strongest ice fairy around!" She gave me a cocky grin that just asked me to _try _and dispute her claim.

I stroked my chin in though, before remembering that Ran gave me a name. "W-well, I actually can't remember my name. But... you can call me Usagi." I gave her a slightly less timid smile, as I had started to get used to her, and she seemed friendly enough.

Raising a brow at my name, the fairy asked, "You're calling yourself Usagi...? Well, I guess there's worse names. I _do _have a friend named Daiyousei after all..." I felt that the latter half of her statement was more her talking to herself than her talking to me.

I tilted my head to the side, and asked, "Is it that strange...?"

Cirno gave me a blank look, choosing to ignore that question, and instead asked, "Hey, as you're weak and don't look like you'd surive even a week on your own, why don't I train you? You can come live with me, and be my apprentice!"

While she gave me an expectant look, which made me rush in my answer, not particularly thinking about it too much. "Y-yes! P-please take care of me from now on!"

Blinking, the fairy gained a slight pink blush to her pale skin. "I-idiot! Don't say it like that! Jeez, you make it sound like I asked for your hand..."

I tilted my head at what she meant by asking for my hand, earning me a sigh from my new friend. ...Or would that be my teacher? That's what you call the one who teaches you things, right? Ohh, or maybe master! ...That makes me sound like a pet, though.

Letting out a sigh at how clueless I was, Cirno said, "Well, as it's pretty late, how about we go back to my place?"

Agreeing with the idea, I gave a nod. "Alright, miss Cirno!"

Flinching at the bit of formality I was using, she corrected, "Just Cirno."

Once more I gave a nod. "Alright, Cirno!"

With that out of the way, I found myself being picked up by the strong fairy, who then flew towards an old looking shack on the edge of the massive lake.

...Why's she as cold as ice, though? It feels a little painful just to be carried by her...


	7. Loss of something important

Disclaimer: I have the right to remain the owner of myself, anything else belongs to zun; there will be no need for an attorney.

A/N: Doin' good... I feel much happier with how that previous chapter turned out than those before it... On with the show!

Y/N2: My, I would hope so. That was the first chapter of any worth!

A/N2: Yukari, stop talking badly to my past self. Do you _want _to create a paradox by way of talking her out of writing? She's very self concious, and _did _stop writing due to not a single good review.

A/N: Uuu... You're mean, me...

A/N2: Dammit! I'm not Yukari, I'm you!

Y/N2: Ufufu... Yukari is just trying to mess with you, dear~

A/N: ...

A/N2: Don't ask why I swapped bodies with the hag.

A/N: ...Rrrright... Anywho, can we get on with this? I have to wri-

A/N2: That's my job; you have already written it. Just look below us.

A/N: Wha- When?!

A/N3: Ohh dear... I really do need to remember how time consuming these edits are before I think that I can pull them off in a single day! Take 'round 5x longer than new material, you know. Why? I haven't a clue, honestly. Heck, the chapter was already big before I started on it, and now it's 2.7k! Jeez... Anywho, enjoy the show.

* * *

><p>Sunrise, Cirno's house, Cirno's PoV:<p>

While I gently snored, I dreamed my usual happy dreams. Beside me lay a bunny-girl who was numb all over the place, and a bit blue in a few places. I had insisted that she could use the bed, but noooo... Unbeknownst to me, I had made things worse still by way of holding her close to me in me sleep, my wings poking her in various locations only just hard enough to not draw blood. As I slept, the heat was gradually drained from her body, making her state grow worse and worse.

In the distance, the loud blinding morning call of my feathered friend could be heard across Gensoukyo. "Chin chiiiiin~!"

With the sound that woke me up every day made, I began to stir, my eyes slowly opening. I sat up, my wings automatically returning to their usual position, while I groggily looked about. Man, do I feel hot today... Wonder wh- Ohh. Right. Slept next to a warm blood, didn't I? That'll do it, alright. Heh, she looks kinda cute when she's asleep, though...

I began to poke at her soft cheek, which I had forgotten wasn't _supposed _to be cold at all, let alone as cold as my finger. Heh, she looks cute when you squish her lip- Ahh! She bit me! I began to try and pull my finger from her mouth in a bit of a panic, and ended up ripping open my icy flesh, spilling a fair share of blood into her mouth. Crap, crap, crap! I just probably killed... her?

Instead of her breath hitching in her throat which I likely had frozen, her entire _body_ began to ice over. This shouldn't be possible! ...Well, not without me doing anything, anyways... With the sudden strange happening happening, I began to panic a fair bit, trying desperately to figure out what to do. For the lives of me I couldn't figure out what to do at all, and gave in to the panic that had been bubbling up within me by way of rushing off for help. Mystia's still awake at this time, so it'd be okay to bug her, right? Emergency situation and such...

Headed in the direction that the noisy morning chirp normally comes from, I soon arived at the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, not particularly getting lost due to flying over top of the thickets. Only an idiot would fly _through _the bamboo forest! Plus, if memory serves, Mystia's cave is easily seeable from above, if you know where to look... Upon ariving, I flitted my way into the cave, shocking the heck out of Mystia, who was in the process of laying an egg, not that I really cared. In my panic, I began to plead the half dressed bird for help at speeds _far _too fast to understand. "Mystia-help-there-was-this-girl-an-she-turned-to-ice-an-"

Before I could get too worked up, or run out of air, my feathered friend began to pull her skirt back up, and silence me with a slightly sticky finger to the lips, not that I had time to consider the horrifying why of the nastiness. "C-cirno, calm down, calm down! Now, tell me slowly, so that I can understa-" Not having any of this calming down business, I grabbed her by the wrist and ran off with her, before taking flight.

While my nocturnal friend was busy trying to get her tired muscles to keep her from being dragged over the very top of the thicket, trying to shield her eyes from the painfully bright sun, all while doing her best to keep her only partially buttoned skirt on, I was making record time on the trip home. Well, record time for me, that is; Aya and Marisa could beat my speeds any day of the week, and Aya could quite literally do it while sleeping. One time I saw her fly past me while snoring, I'm pretty sure. True story. ...She was also taking pictures at the time.

Once we had made it to my home, I rushed inside, dragging my sleepy friend inside with me, as she had fallen asleep once there was nothing below her just about begging to impale her. As such she had lost her skirt somewhere along the way, and I was quite literally dragging her through the dirt. Being rudely awoken, Mystia began to slash about in a panic with her free arm, thankfully missing all the furniture around, the walls, and of course myself. "Whaz 'appening?!" Her feathers both figuratively and literally ruffled, she looked about wildly once we had finally come to a halt.

"Mysty, I took this girl in and... she..." Where'd she go? "Ehh? She had frozen right here..."

Rubbing a bit of sleep from her eyes, Mystia asked, "Maybe it was all a dream...? Cirno, couldn't you have... just..." Her eyes seemed transfixed upon the patch-work quilts that made up my makeshift bed, where something was moving about under afore mentioned bedding. "...Cirno, I think something's in your bed!"

I turned around at the warning, and jumped backwards in a panic. "W-what the heck's in my bed?!" Watching as the quilt moved about as if it had a mind of its own, I quoted a page from Marisa's big book of effective warnings, although it was just as unintentional as when Marisa had used it. "Shoot and I move! ...Wait, that's not right..."

"B-b-but you said I could stay h-here...!" Finally finding a way out from under the bedding, a vaguely familiar white haired girl popped her head out.

I blinked thrice in confusion as to who she might be, before a crazy thought found its way into my head. "...Wait, Usagi?"

Tilting her head to the side, the girl asked, "W-what...?"

"...Damn, you really _are_ that rabbit youkai, aren't you...? Although, with your ears so much less floppy, and your butt far less fuzzy, I suppose you aren't that anymore, huh..." I wasn't sure what had happened, but whatever it was had no doubt happened. ...Or this was a very strange dream. Just to be sure, I gave myself a pinch. Yep! As I thought, this was _too _strange to be a dream.

Looking at me in confusion, the girl now just slightly smaller than myself began to feel atop her head, where a surprise awaited. "My ears are gone!" She felt about like wild, untill feeling her human-like ears on the side of her head. "Ehh? What's this?"

"Those are your ears now." I let out a sigh at her ignorance of what ears are, when they aren't those of a rabbit. Heck, how does one never learn what human ears are like? They're right freaking there! You should at least know about them from seeing other people with them!

Finally noticing the most important change, I made my way over to her. It can't be... Ice wings? She has the wings of an ice fae now...? I climbed on top of her, and began to examine them, pinning her to the bed in the process. Looks like she's a four-wing, too... Strange... She even has the inner glow that we have! "U-umm, w-what are you d- Ahh...!" As she asked her question, I began to feel her wing in detail, finding her reaction to be exactly what I would expect from a fae. She was squirming and letting out cute little gasps at the slightest touch of her wing. How sensetive can one fairy be...?

Putting that aside, and ignoring the fact that I just molested her, I stated, "Looks like I have a _lot _to teach you now, pupil... You're a fairy!"

Mystia let out a yawn, while still not recognizing her lack of a skirt. "Can I go now...?"

I looked over my shoulder, and gave her a nod. "Yeah, sorry about bugging you like that, Mysty..."

Lazily flapping her way to the door, the bird replied, " 'S okay..."

Now alone with my apprentice of... whatever it was that I would be teaching her, I asked, "Any idea how this happened?" At the shake of the head from the still panting girl, I added, "This is stranger than that time I caught Yukari and Reimu wrestling..."

From outside, I heard Mystia let out a snort at the mention of the two that made up the boundry team doing such a thing.

* * *

><p>Sunrise, Youkai Mountain, Aya's house, Aya's PoV:<p>

"No... No... Not this either!" Outfit after outfit when flying over my shoulder, each stranger than the last. "Where the heck did all my clothes go?! These things all look like stuff I've seen Kourin wear... Or sell, in some cases..." While saying this I looked between a fundoshi and sarashi combo, a blue one-piece swimsuit, a maid outfit, and an outfit I had seen Sanae in before, back when first the mountain was taken over religiously. Holding up the swimsuit, I began to wonder what this was for, before my brain clicked in the worst of ways. "Could this be a sign? Are the gods challenging me on my tengu pride? ...If I wear these, will I be blessed with many readers?!"

In the distance, every last goddess on the mountain shouted some form of negative answer, which I chose not to hear. Holding up the maid outfit, I asked myself, "If I wear this, could it augment my elegance, and turn me into a dog?"

Holding up the swimsuit, I demanded, "And this! If I wear _this _will I go fast?! I think I've seen Nitori in this, so it has to be a technological marvel of some sort, right?!"

Donning what was obviously a flight suit designed for aero-dynamics, I ran for the door. "I'll be able to end the long standing tie as the fastest like this! Heh, better go and try it out!"

* * *

><p>Late morning, Garden of the Sun, Yuuka's PoV:<p>

Letting out a yawn from behind my hand, I began to rub the sleep from my eyes. Last night was far from resful; I know not why, but more and more issues have been coming up in my realm of late, to the point that I rarely get much rest when I sleep. Thankfully I rarely need to sleep, but still... At this rate, I'll need to sleep as much as a human!

As I made my way to the door of my room, I let the pink petals drop from my body, before red, black, and white replaced them, forming the atire I so love. First order of business is... Ahh, yes... "Time to give Wriggy a nice little wake-up call, and send her on her way~"

Making my way into the guest room, which was far easier on the eyes than the 'guest' room, I peeked inside. It put a smile on my face to see the bug peacefully dreaming about whatever she dreams about. Unbeknownst to me, she was actually dreaming about being used as a lap-pillow by me, while she watches me much like I currently am watching her. Of course, with my duty what it is, it would be a simple matter to look at her dreams, but seeing as the first and last time I tried that on her she was having a wet dream about me, I decided to be more respectful. I would rather not have to see that again.

Listening to that little sadist in my head, I picked up the sleeping bug, and began to shake her like there was no tomorrow. However, that soon petered out when I heard a familiar beating of wings. Ohh? So she's back again, so soon? What a pleasing surprise, that is... Best lock up, and ambush her~

Outside, just as I had expected her to, Aya softly landed on my roof. "Ayaya... No scoops to be had! If anything's happening, I must have missed it, 'cause I've got nothing!" Letting out a sigh, she continued to think out loud to no-one in particular. "Maybe my last resort'll pay off, and I'll get a scoop offa old lady Yuuka..."

Ohh, if I were as sensitive about my age as Yukari is, I would spark that bird-brain for that comment. With all the windows but one secured, I listened for the click-clack of those strange getta-shoes of hers on the shingles of my roof. I doubt I'll ever understand the style of shoes that tengu wear...

While I was busy thinking about the bad taste of tengu, Aya had finished checking every window, and just about gotten to the point of giving up. "Ayaya... Just one window left, and I'll have nothing to put in the paper today..." Just as she reached for the window, I opened it up before pulling her inside with no effort on my part.

Grinning at the stunned tengu, I asked, "My, back for more already~? ...And you really _should_ stop that habbit of thinking aloud, you know... It just might get you _killed _one of these days..." At her panicked attempts to break free, I merely grinned wider. It wasn't long untill she relented to my iron grip on her wrist, and allowed me to sling her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Looking to the other shoulder of mine, I let out a shrill whistle, breaking Wriggle free from her lovely dreams. "Ehh...?" Looking about drowzily, Wriggle eventually noticed where she was. "Ohh, g'mornin', Yuuka..."

Grinning wider still, I replied, "My, how rude, Wriggy! That's _master, _to _you_~" As realization dawned on the bug, I began to speak over her rushed apologies, ignoring them in their entirety. "And not even saying you're sorry? My, it would seem someone needs to be punished!"

With a grin on my face, I made my way over to the basement door, and gently kicked it open. Making my way down the stairs, I eventually arived at the bottom step, and kicked the heavy-duty door open, before making my way in. Giggling to myself, I began to think aloud. "Maybe a wooden horse ride will d- Ohh, that's even _better_! I know _just _what to do with you two..."

Placing Wriggy down on the ground, I began to strip Aya of that silly little swimsuit. Where she even get such a thing is beyond me. With the tengu bare of all clothing, I began to slip her into a strong yet soft youkai spider silk strait jacket. As I was about to bind her arms, I got a brilliant idea, and put Wriggy in a matching jacket, before fastening the sleaves to the opposite jacket, as if they were embracing eachother. With that done, I took two ballgags, and removed the strip of leather from one, and turned the other one into a two-sided ball gag. Securing their faces to eachother as if they were kissing, I gave them a nice wide grin at their flushed cheeks, and overall discomfort. With that done, I sat them upon the wooden horse, and secured their legs to the ground with shackles and weights, making the wooden horse work its magic, much to the further discomfort of my two guests.

My, how this shall be a fun day!


	8. Impressive display

Disclaimer: How can you say you own Touhou if you arn't Zun?

A/N: Doing well thus far! My chapters are about 50% longer per update, on average. I hope to make it atleast 50k words in length total, but who knows if I can stay interested long enough this time, ehehe. Also I'm gonna try a new style a bit, and see how it turns out! Plus I will try to stick to only one thing per chapter... I felt trying to do everything at once was a bit silly, realy...

A/N2: You made it to 50k. In fact, you made it much, much farther than you ever would have thought you might... You destroyed your own expectations in a good way. 50,000? You made it to 200,000, dearie.

Y/N2: ...Okay, stop talking as if you're me.

A/N2: Heh. The hag can dish it out, but she can't take it? Was it me using the word 'dearie' that pushed your buttons? Because I can keep saying it all day, dearie.

Y/N2: I... I have no idea what you are talking about; I can take every shot you return, and then some.

A/N2: We'll see about that~

Y/N2: ...

A/N2: Now, how about we get on with the show? Ufufu...

Y/N2: ...I don't laugh a thing like that.

A/N2: Ohh? Do you _really_ think that? My, how sad that you don't know how funny you sound...

* * *

><p>Early night, Misty Lake, Usagi's PoV:<p>

With a cocky grin on her face, Cirno shouted, "Alright, give me your best shot, and don't even _think _about holding back on me!"

Looking between the two of us, one of Cirno's friends who had insect-like wings with a golden trim felt the need to question her reasoning. "Cirno, are you sure that this's a good idea...? Didn't you say that she bit you and became a fairy? What if she's as strong as you are, now...?"

Taking the opportunity for a bit of sarcasm, the bird girl said, "No, no, obviously it made her _stronger _than Cirno! So strong that even the flower youkai'll piddle herself. Followed by Reimu handing out money, and Suika giving up sake. Ohh, and then the immortals will fall in love, and realize that they're just masochists!"

Rumia rose a brow at the statement, wondering if one could even _be _more obvious with their sarcasm. "Is that so~?"

Watching Cirno sigh at their antics, I asked, "S-so, umm... How do I give you my best shot...?" Does she want me to... _punch_ her? I hope not...

Perking up at my question, the fairy of ice began to think a moment, stroking her chin as she did as such. "That's... actually a good question; do you even know what danmaku is, Usa? I mean, you haven't even flown a _little_ yet..." Cirno tapped her chin in further though, before an idea hit her. "I know! Maybe if I get you started, you can go from there!"

As I was about to ask what she meant, I suddenly found a spray of snow hitting me. That... that actually feels pretty nice... Wiping the snow from my face, I replied, "That... felt kinda nice, but I feel the exact same... I-is there supposed to be something happening...?"

Thinking up an interesting idea, Rumia asked, "Is that so~?"

I blinked twice in confusion at the odd question, not sure how to answer. "...Yes? ...I... I think..."

"Is that so~?" Rumia began to grin at me a bit.

Feeling a little awkward at the odd repetition, I timidly said, "Y-yes...?"

By this point, the blonde was looking at me with a bit of amusement in her eyes, finding my lack of playing along to be funny. "Is that so~?"

Finally giving up on trying to figure out what she was asking, I mimicked, "I-is that so...?"

Rumia gave me a wide grin and a nod, feeling happy with my playing along, not that I had any idea about this game of sorts. "That is so!"

I couldn't help but raise a confused brow at this conversation, if it could even be called that. "...That's... Th-that's good, I guess..."

Behind me, the other three of our little gathering were snickering. When I turned around with a clueless look in my eye, they all began to laugh at us.

Laughing hardest of all, Cirno shouted, "Tha- Ah... Th-that was hilarious! Ahaha!"

With a grin on her face, Mystia commented in a sing-song voice, "Your reactions are so funny, Usagi~!"

Chuckling at the happenings, Daiyousei didn't have much to say, so instead she went for a bit of teasing. "Ehe, you two looks so cute together..."

However, I took the laughing the wrong way, even if it technically was the right way. "St-stop..." As the laughter went on unabated, I added, "...Please..."

Rumia, not particularly finding the happening funny past the bit of playing around she had, asked, "...You okay?"

Nervously my foot began to rappidly bounce on the ground, and the air began to chill at my felt need to get defensive. "St-stop it...!" Tears welled up in my eyes, and I stomped one last time, freezing the grass around me, and sending the youkai who was nearest to me flying upwards.

With my irritation reaching its peak, I tackled Cirno to the ground, and somehow managed to will one of my wings into my hand. Around us, the others simply gasped, showing just how unexpected this was. They had expected me to cry at the worst, but instead I had seemingly gone full-blown homicidal. Letting out a yelp as her head bounced off the ground, Cirno looked up at me with a bit of pain apparent on her face.

"Quit laughing at me...!" By this point I was straddling her waist, while holding her head down by her hair, and held my wing to her throat.

Blinking in mild surprise, Cirno replied, "...Alright, pupil! If you hate it so much, I won't! Jeez..."

It wasn't long untill Mystia aprehended me, and ripped me off of the blue haired fairy. "What was that for! You shouldn't just _attack _people who laugh at you, Usagi!" Her voice had lost all of its sing-song quality, and instead felt as if it was cutting into my ears. After removing me from her friend, she threw me to the ground and sat on my chest.

Blinking in confusion at what she meant, I soon felt realization hit me over the head. I was about to try and slit my master's throat over her laughing at me...? What's wrong with me?! "I... S-sorry, I didn't mean to d-do that..."

At the happening, Cirno simply laughed at how much fire I had in me, even if I didn't show it normally. "It's alright, Mysty. She just did what I asked for!"

"...What? She nearly killed you, Cirno!" The declaration of it being requested was enouth to throw Mystia off balance.

"Well, didn't I _jusy_ tell her to give me her best shot? And she did! Sure, Rumia got caught in the cross-fire, but still! ...Plus, it's not like ice can do much to me." At her reasoning being explained, I found the weight on my chest lighten up, while the dirt around me flew every which way; Mystia had flapped her way back to her feet, and let the dust that I was now busy rubbing from my eyes serve as a warning.

Sighing, Mystia said, "Well if she stabs you, it's _your _fault. Don't say I didn't warn you..." After that, she began to mutter things about psychos, knives, and how common they seemed to be.

After another few seconds, Rumia fell out of the tree she was blown into, her body covered in ice crystals. "Th-th-th-that w-was c-c-cold!" As she said this, her teeth were chattering away like there was no tomorrow.

"Heh, nice one, Usa! Takes a bit of force to blast _her _away!" Cirno gave me a wide grin, before adding, "I think I know what to teach you first, now! With how you moved your wings like that, I think they're just like what's the norm for an ice fairy! Can do all sorts of neat stuff with those wings on your back." To give an example, one of the six icy wings that floated behind my master gravitated towards her hand. Upon contact with the hand, it thinned out, forminging a handle that melded seamlessly into a blade that had grown faster than my eye could see. The blade was a somewhat cruel looking impliment of death, with a number of icy teeth on the back-side, and a bit of a curve at the top. It was a scimitar, and a truely massive one for how small Cirno was, even if she weilded it with but a single hand. Showing off to show off, she twirled it in her hand, and planted the end of the blade in the ground deep enough that she could rest her hands on the sides of the spike-like pommel.

My mouth hung open in wonder at the blade; this was beyond anything I expected my master to be able to do. ...Would I be able to make something like that, with proper training? "That's... Wow..." I was at a loss for words. I couldn't help but stare in wonder at the massive blade.

Feeling inspired enough to immitate her, even if I knew not how, I began to spin about in a circle, trying to grasp at the blade I had once wielded in myatempt on master's life.

After a number of seconds I fell to the ground, no longer able to see strait anymore. Maybe that wasn't the best idea...

Of course, the others stifled their laughter this time.


	9. A rather intimate moment

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun. What?

A/N: And with this my first goal has been reached. 10k words in under 10 chapters! On with the show, and all that! Also, yes, everything about to be said WILL have a meaning to it... though you dont realy have to comprehend it if you dont wanna bother with it... the actions speak louder than the words for those gagged.

A/N2: Still think you could have done more actions. ...Although, seeing as they're bound, if memory serves, why are you even saying actions will? Ohh well, let's get on with the show. As per usual, this doesn't quite feel up to the quality of my works could use, but it must be done.

A/N3: Jeez, even with the added stuff it only hits 953 words! Maybe if I secretly pad the length by way of talking about this, nobody will noti- ...How long have you been there? I-I'm not doing anything wrong! Nope, nothing wrong at all! No siree! Ahh, it's a 1,002 now! Gyehehe, my evil plan is complete!

* * *

><p>Late afternoon, Yuuka's basement, Aya's PoV:<p>

Wriggle and I, still gagged, strapped to eachother, and quite bound, found ourselfs suspended in the air by one of our ankles each, leaving us to do whatever we wanted with the other leg.

Speaking through said gag, I asked to the bug I was stuck with like a bug in a rug, "Hah lang ah weh ganga beh up heah?" Glancing about, I swore I heard someone, and so looked about fearfully. Of course, I saw nobody, but I felt as if I had eyes on me. ...Aside from the obvious, obviously.

From her position with her face stuck in my breasts, Wriggle answerd, "Tha ih fah Ladeh Yuuha toh deshige, buh she wih ebenchually leh ush dowh." I felt the small, bare foot of the bug pat me on the back, probably trying to cheer me up a tad.

At the gesture I stiffened, feeling slightly insulted by it. "G-gohn cuch meh!" Or perhaps I simply didn't want to admit that it made me a little happy.

Furrowing her brows, the bug replied, "sheesh, shoreh!" As she said this she looked down a bit, annoyed that her efforts were in vain.

Sighing through the gag, I said, "Ghh... W-wehw, ah gesh ih fahn... Buh ongy tih we ah ouah heah!" I have my pride to worry about, but I'd rather not be stuck here in silence.

"O-okeh, Mish Ayha!" The bug before me began to grin through the gag, making her face look a tad awkward, yet cute. In response, blood dribbled up my face from a combination just how cute that grin was, as well as the blood rushing to my head.

With a bit of worry on her slight adorable little face, the bug asked in a bit of a panic over my state, "Ahh..! Ah yuh ohkeh, Mish Ayha? Shouh ah cahlh fah Lageh Yuuha?"

Chuckling, I replied, "Ahm fahn... Dun woreh 'bouh ih..." It may have been all the blood rushing to my head, but I felt I could grow used to this.

Still a bit worried, but for another reason, Wriggle asked, " Uhm... Whah were yuh heah ahgaih todeh?" She looked into my eyes, curiosity apparent on her own.

Thinking up a quick lie, I replied, "Ah, wehw... uhh... I wah heah behcah yuh sehm lonleh!" Not the best of lies, but I was sure there was no way saying that I found a bug to be interesting could be misconstrued. I mean... I'm a bird! All birds have an interest in food, right? Although, I haven't eaten bugs in a long, long time. The exoskeleton gets stuck in your teeth way too easily after all...

"W-w-wah? Weaheh, Ayha? Yuh wah ihereshtehd ih... meh? B-buh... Ihm ihereshtehd in lageh Yuuha!" The innocent bug blushed furiously and fidgeted, after misinterpreting that as a proclamation of love.

...Ohh, crap.

Continuing from what last she said, the bug added, "A-ah meah... I-if yuh ah fahn wih m-meh... ...Ah, uhh... dohn hink daht Ladeh Yuuha rekurhs mah feehings..."

I really should have seen this coming...! I couldn't help but panic a bit at what she must be thinking.

Wriggle looked into my eyes with a bit of love in her own, her eyes slightly lidded as she stared, now yearning for the one with the feigned worry over her. She began to use her one free leg to stroke my back, and her arms which were bound to me to hold me in a tight embrace.

The sudden double team of sensations had me go from panicked worry to chicken with its head cut off, causing my body to tense up when suddenly an odd warm and moist pressed against my bare groin, before realization dawned on me, my eyes going wide with shock. Wriggle gets off on all this pain and these various discomforts, doesn't she? Her body's so sticky...

Nervously flapping my bound wings against my restraints, I asked, "I-i-ishint dish a lihle suggen?" I began to think hard and fast for some way to placate the horny bug, but couldn't think of anything; Wriggle seemed to not hear, or perhaps not care about such thing, as she kept on trying to rub against her fellow captive, while looking into my eyes with a great deal of love.

My reasoning starting to deteriorate, I gave up, and actually began to position myself against her so as to return the rubbing, as I too was beginning to ache from the teasing. With a blush tinting my cheeks pink, I returned the look that Wriggle was giving me, although not quite as intensely.

From the shadows, Yuuka had been watching with a small smile on here face the whole time.

Being with one who was a fraction of her age would simply not do, and so she had set us up. Her smile turned into a creepy little grin as she watch us lovingly go at it.


	10. Finger Lickin' Good

Disclaimer: All your Touhous are belong to Zun.

A/N: The shenanigans in the Garden of the Sun have come to a close, though it's far from the last time we will see our very own honest reporter, and the sadistic creature that is Kazami Yuuka! Plus, Wriggle is gonna see lots of attention, along with the rest of team 9. On with the show! also... GAH! That previous chapter was shorter than it felt! Sorry about that... havn't had as much time to work on this recently. Though I guess this would be filling in chapter length just a tad, wouldn't it...? The size will return to normal if it isn't already in this one. Also, dont expect an update tomorrow I have been getting horrible sleep of late, and will update if I have the time.

* * *

><p>Author: Ahh, it's back to the past once more. It's quite fun to see my roots like this~ Did a little editing to chapters 1-9, and now I'm going to edit this one to kingdom come!<p>

Yukari: My, you certainly sound sure of yourself.

Author: Well, I did do some terrible things with the characters in my early days...

Yukari: Such as?

Author: I cannot say that here - that would be a spoiler.

Yukari: I was implying that I like all that you have done with my world.

Author: ...Ohh.

Yuuka: Idiot.

Author: Hey, no need to be so hostile.

Yukari: Now, now, she has a point.

Author: And that point being?

Yuuka: That you are an idiot, of course~

Author: ...Yukari?

Yukari: No, that was the point.

Author: Right. Well, shall we get on with the edits, then?

Yukari: You're on your own; there is no 'we'~

Yuuka: Quite.

* * *

><p>Twilight, Cirno's house, Mystia's PoV:<p>

I had to wonder what the team would do without my skilled cooking. Eat raw vegetables, probably. Rumia would prefer that we always eat nothing but meat, but I like to save her lamprey for the paying customers, so wild vegetable stew it is. Of course, if Rumia didn't just eat everything the moment she got her hands on it, the team might be able to eat stew with meat in it time to time. After all, Cirno believes in catch and release, when it comes to her frozen frogs. Well, if they survive. If they don't, they are too frost bitten to do anything with, really. Wriggle, on the other hand, simply can't keep her insects from swarming everything she catches. She has long since given up on getting the team meat. Daiyousei... prefers to just eat greens anyways. ...Especially flowers. I, of course, think that fae are strange, what with Cirno trying to sell unflavored shaved ice that one time. Sure, it's better than just selling plain water like that _other _time, but still. I still wonder about the people that actually _bought_ it; did they just want to appease the ice fairy of the lake, or were they just touched in the head?

Of course, being the wonderful cook that I am, I am always cast as the cook of the team. The time that they tried to get Rumia to cook it ended up being... interesting. A bubbling pot of black slime was their treat. ...We, of course, didn't ask how she made it, or else it might have caused us to lose our lunch. Curiously enough, the pot was sparkling clean after it was rinsed out, as if the slime had been cleaning the pot. ...However, it _was _delicious, whatever it was. Still, we couldn't trust her in the kitchen after that.

Wriggle, on the other hand, just brings honey, or nectar, or whatever that sweet crap is. Not exactly my ideal breakfast, and yes, this is my breakfast. I wake up at our gathering time after all. It's dinner for the day youkai, and breakfast for Wriggle, and Rumia, and I.

And then you have Cirno and Daiyousei. It must be a fae thing, because they would always throw in ice or flowers. It didn't take long before they were voted out of the kitchen unanimously by the non-fae. Even Rumia, who will eat anything, wasn't interested in eating ice.

...Although, what about the kid that just got done trying to kill Cirno? Surely she can't have the same taste as Cirno. Although, judging by the name, and what little history we got out of the girl, she just might try to make carrot stew. ...Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? "Hey, uhh... Usagi, was it?"

Perking up from where she sat at the table in wait for the food, Usagi asked, "Y-yes?"

Grinning, I asked as I looked over my shoulder at the same time as slicing veggies with my talons in precise yet rapid slashes, "Do you know how to cook? Perhaps chop vegetables?" If she was to be a part of the illustrious Team Nine, she would need to be useful in some way to us, right? I couldn't help but snort softly at referring to Team Nine as 'illustrious'. It didn't fit us at all. Illustrious implied that they were strong. Sure, Rumia could pack a punch when she wanted to, and Cirno had been pretty strong of late, at least for her, they were by no means big fish in the grand scheme of things.

Usagi smiled a bit timidly at her new acquaintance, and said, "W-well, uhh... I really can't remember..."

Tilting her head, Rumia asked, "Is that so?"

Nodding ruefully, Usagi replied, "That is so... But... I guess I could try, if you like. Anyone can chop fruits, right?"

I gave her a worried look at that. "...This isn't a fruit salad, you know."

Blinking, Usagi asked, "Huh?"

Sighing, I replied, "We're making vegetable stew, not fruit salad."

Thinking a moment, Usagi asked, "Err... What's a stew? We didn't have anything like that at the Yakumo's place.

Sighing again, I muttered, "Guess cooking is off the list..." After that, I said in a sing-song voice, "Well, get over here and help me chop the vegetables~ Mind your fingers, though; fingers are the least useful part in cooking~"

Yelping, Usagi asked, "Y-y-you eat people?"

Grinning toothily, my little pointed teeth glittering in the light, I replied, "I used to~"

Grinning as well, her shark-like teeth shining in the light of the early night, Rumia added, "And I still do~"

Gulping, Usagi didn't notice as the knife slipped, lopping off the tip of her finger. She, of course, cried out in pain when it happened.

Sighing, I said, "Well, I guess this was our fault, huh?"

Before Usagi knew what hit her, Rumia was on her like... well, Rumia on meat, really. She pinned her to the ground, and stuck Usagi's finger in her mouth as everything faded to black around them. Ten long seconds passed as we heard little squeals, sucking sounds, and squelching sounds. When the time was up, the blackness faded, and we found Usagi to look like she had just been molested, as her clothes were a disheveled mess, and her hair was splayed out around her head as she panted on her back. Her finger looked immaculate once more, however, if a bit black and gooey.

At the same time, Rumia was busy sucking her fingers suggestively, and giggling all the while. "Thank you for the meal~ You were delicious..." The tone of that last line was rather sultry. We all were just as confused as Usagi was at the sudden happening. Did they just mate, or did she only clean her finger and do... whatever she did to heal it...?

Usagi was a bit shell shocked by the whole ordeal, and simply said while staring at me, "Awawa... wa..."

I couldn't help but ask, "Rumia, what on earth did you _do _to the poor girl? She looks _broken_!"

Sucking her pinkey clean with a giggle, Rumia replied, "I wonder~?"

Sighing, I asked, "Usagi?" She simply stared off into space, eyes lidded, and still panting "Rumia, did you just- You know what? I don't think I want to know!" I began to poke at Usagi's cheek with my ladle, however. Maybe I'll get a reaction-

Usagi snapped her head towards me, and began to crawl towards me on her back, sliding over the ground with impressive speed. Of course, I suddenly shrieked at that, and hid behind Rumia. Rumia giggled, and waved to Usagi, which cause Usagi to skitter away towards Cirno, hiding behind her.

Sniffing the air, Cirno's eyes narrowed. "burning..."

Realizing exactly what she meant, I ran over to the pot, and took it off the heat, before looking inside and stirring it. "Good, it doesn't look too bad..." Sighing, I placed it off to the side of the fire. "Well, let's dig in~" Usagi didn't join in until she was certain that Rumia was done with her. I still wonder what sort of trouble happened in that bubble.

The next while went along smoothly. We told tall tales, and some not so tall. We showed off our biggest and best pranks, and we told of the times we were in the way of the local law enforcements, or as we call them, the exterminators. Incident resolvers. Humans with more power than anyone deserves to have. We even told of the one time that Cirno was one, which ended with her beating the Black-White! Of course, most of us marked it as a tall tale, but Usagi seemed to enjoy it well enough.

It wasn't long after the tales had dried up that we began quickly polish off the food. Of course, after Rumia had explained that she had only paid close attention to Usagi's finger, everyone had relaxed a bit for the rest of the meal. Of course, she was still too wound up to confirm or deny.

Grinning, Cirno shouted as the other flew off into the night, "See ya guys another time!" With that said, we all made off, save for Cirno and Usagi themselves.

After being sure that everyone wasn't coming back, Usagi said, "S-so, uhh... I suppose should sleep now. It's getting a bit late. Don't feel all that tired, though..."

Snorting, Cirno replied, "Fae have enough energy to stay up for about a week! But yeah, sleep sounds good, unless you want to train. That tantrum of yours _did _put a damper on that." She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Shaking her head, Usagi replied, "No, uhh... That's fine. I'd rather just sleep for now. It's not like I'm training for some battle, right?"

Grinning, Cirno replied, "Well, I could always fight you~"

Paling, Usagi replied, "N-no, that's fine, really! I'm in no rush... and a good nights rest would probobly do me well after... earlier..."

Grinning, Cirno replied, "Well, alright, then!" Holding her hand high as if she were holding a sword, she said, "To bed! To glory!"

In the end, Usagi was fine with the outcome. Becoming a fairy was far from the best outcome, but it was also far from the worst. She could now more easily learn from Cirno, what with being compatible with the same kind of magic. The only issue was learning, now. She was growing used to turning into different species, not that she really remembered a time before she was a rabbit. All-in-all, she could live with the changes, or so she thought, as she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: I have ascended to god-hood! Though I still don't own Touhou... thats Zun's thing.

A/N: For lack of a better statement to make, I'm just gonna say "thank you" to all who continue to read this story. On with the show!

* * *

><p>Author: Well, I nearly doubled the length of this one!<p>

Yukari: Congratulations~

Yuuka: Yes, you've done well.

Author: ...What? No snark?

Yukari: We have better things to do.

Yuuka: Yes, we cannot always amuse ourselves with you.

Author: ...Well, I suppose we should get on with... the... show...? Yukari, is that... is that a knife behind your back?

Yukari: Perish the thought.

Author: You just dropped it down the back of your pants! ...Since when do you even _wear _pants? Just what is going on here?!

Yukari: My, why don't we get on with the show, and ignore your inane prattling.

Yuuka: Agreed. She is simply being paranoid.

Author: Wait, you're just gonna ignore what happened?!

* * *

><p>Dawn, Cirno's shack, Usagi's PoV:<p>

Cirno had a look of abject terror on her sleeping face. She was busy kicking me in the face as she battled a wall of manjuu. It was the craziest of dreams, and that's saying something, as fae tend to come up with some crazy dreams. Basically, she was fighting a war on manjuu. But these weren't your ordinary, every day meat buns. "Mmn... Yukkuri... shiteitte ne..." They wore the faces of all her comrades, acquaintances, and even the residents of Gensoukyou that she had yet to meet. Their faces haunted her as they bit at her body. Contrary to what you would expect of head-like manjuu without limbs, or much means of attack at all, she couldn't help but be bested at every turn. No matter what she tried, no matter what brilliant stratagem she came up with, the tide of meat continuously swept her away. After all, what could one woman do against an army? As she slept, she swung her sword arm around, and occasionally kicked me in the face enough force to topple a house of cards. That is to say, not much at all.

As for myself, I was busy having a nightmare of my own. With the most displeased expression on my face, I said, "Rumia, nooo...! Stop that... No... Not there... Mmm..." I had the index finger of the hand treated by the youkai of darkness stuck in Cirno's mouth, and in her sleep, she was gnawing on it weakly, thinking it to be a manjuu monster. As I dreamed, I twitched about and squirmed, my free hand clenching and unclenching.

Before long, in my dream, something completely unexpected happened. Mystia had joined in, and started sucking on my other index finger. "Nooo... Not you too, Mystia..." For a few minutes, I squirmed about in my sleep, moaning in displeasure.

Suddenly, my savior sang, "Chin chiiin~" It was Mystia, her call echoing all the way from atop her perch in the distance. It also had a side effect of waking me up, to my eternal gratitude.

Bolting upright, I drowsily looked around, and quickly noticed the chewing of my finger. Looking to the source tiredly, I immediately yelped, pulling my finger free of the maw of my master. Thankfully she wasn't chewing all that hard.

At the morning call, Cirno's theoretical nose-bubble popped. Snorting, and suddenly scrambling upright, Cirno looked around wildly, before settling on me. Raising a brow, my master asked, "Ehh...? What are you doing up before me, Pupil?" Smacking her lips, Cirno asked with a yawn, "Why do I taste fairy...?" Ignoring that in favor of something more productive, she began to stretch out her back.

Not ignoring that awkward question quite as much as my master had, I said, "Uhh... N-no reason..." Thinking a moment, I blinked. "Wait, why do you know what fairy tastes like...?"

Snorting, Cirno replied, "I've bitten a few fae in my time, that's all." Smacking her lips some more, she added, "But I don't taste blood to go with it... Strange..." It was actually kind of strange to see her this calm. Usually she's so full of fire, as ironic as that sounds. Yawning again, she asked, "So, you ready for your first day of training...?" She was actually kind of mellow, if I had to find a word to describe it.

Raising a brow, I asked, "Erm... Ci- ..._Master_, are you alright? Something seems off about the way you're acting..." And then I noticed something on her face. "Are those... frozen tears?"

Eyes widening, Cirno replied as she wiped her face clean with her arm, "No! I mean..." Clearing her throat, she continued, "It's nothing, really. Didn't dream about the end of the world at the hands of the handless hordes, that's for sure."

I stared at her concernedly for a few moments, before simply saying, "Well, if you say so..."

Chuckling, Cirno said, "Anyways, let's train!" Satisfied that I had accepted her word, Cirno grinned, and leapt off of the bed, taking to the air, and gave the rickety old door a flying kick to open it. Flitting outside, Cirno shouted, "C'mon, time's a wastin'! Grab my ankles - I can't fly as well with your wings in the way!"

Blushing, I stammered, "Erm... B-but..."

Twisting around to face me, my master asked, "What is it, Pupil?"

Looking down, I said, "Well, uhh..."

Crossing her arms, Cirno said, "Spit it out already."

Jumping, I shouted, "Nothing!" God is it awkward to bring up the subject of looking up her skirt.

Sighing, Cirno replied, "Well, if you're sure... Anyways, grab my ankles so we can get going!"

Blushing, I mumbled, "A-alright..." With that said, I hopped off of the side of the bed, and made my way over to her. When I neared, she flew up so that my shoulders were at the same level as her ankles. Blush getting worse, I resisted the urge to look up, and grabbed her ankles.

Grinning down at me, she said, "Now, hold on tight! Three! Two! One! Blast off!" With that said, she zoomed off with me in tow.

I couldn't help but let out a girly little shriek as we rose higher and higher, soon high enough that a fall would be quite lethal. Of course, try as I might to not look up, I ended up looking down. The blood instantly drained from my face. This was my first time being even in this realm of height, so I was quite petrified.

Wincing, Cirno shouted, "Hey, not so hard! You're gonna crush my legs if you squeeze any harder!"

My face a ghostly white, I stammered, "L-l-l-lower..."

Raising a brow, Cirno asked, "Huh?"

I suddenly shrieked, "P-p-pl-lease fly l-lower!"

Sighing, Cirno said, "Jeez, I didn't think you were such a coward, Usagi!" Of course, not wanting her ankles ground to dust, she did fly lower. Where as before we were a couple hundred feet in the air, now we were only a half dozen feet over the tree line.

Of course, my grip didn't lessen, as we were still quite a ways from the ground, and moving at least 50 miles per hour

Chuckling weakly, Cirno asked, "You okay down there...?"

I proceeded to look up, and my words died in my mouth. Before me were smooth thighs and... nothing. A complete absence of any underwear, along with anything worth being _covered _by underwear. Her groin was simply smoothed over, as if there wasn't supposed to be anything there. Of course, my sudden inattentiveness was to be my downfall, as I soon let go of her ankles, and shrieked as I plummeted the handful of feet between me and the canopy of the trees.

Eyes widening, Cirno shouted, "Usagi!"

I didn't fall for long, as I soon broke through the canopy, and suddenly found myself stopping, and hanging by the back of the neck of my kimono. Apparently a branch had managed to catch me by way of slipping down the back of my kimono.

Flitting down to me, Cirno shouted, "Idiot! I told you to hold on tight, not let go!" Grumbling, Cirno muttered, "This was why I was flying so high in the first place..."

Wincing, I said, "S-sorry, Master..."

Sighing, Cirno plucked me from the branch of the tree, and simply carried me like a bride the rest of the way.

Hakurei Shrine, Early morning:

There were many things that the current generation Hakurei miko hated. Youkai that bugged her for no good reason. Being woken up before she wants to get up. A lack of donations. Rich people that bug her, and yet leave no donation. Rich people that rub her nose in their money. Rich people who _literally _rub money in her face. Rich people themselves. Fairies playing pranks on her. But when you combine things that she hates, that's when she really gets heated up.

Of course, Cirno's wings _just _weren't enough to bring us all the way here. She had overestimated just how strong she was. Truly, she had nearly been strong enough to fly us the whole way here, but the level of closeness in her estimations would be her downfall. _Our _downfall. You see, when she ran out of go-juice, she was exceptionally close to the shrine, and aimed towards it. We had managed to crash through an open doorway, and land directly on the slumbering head of the Hakurei Shrine. Of course, she was also the last of the line to survive, but that tends to be ignored.

When the dust had cleared, the two of us found ourselves being launched back through the open doorway, and tumbled a few feet across the ground.

Smacking her gohei against her hand, Reimu asked, "Do you two have _any _idea how _early _it is?" It was a quiet fury, hers. Of course, this could be in part due to her having just woken up. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself."

Squirming out from under Cirno, I said, "W-w-well, erm..." I was at a loss for words.

Smacking her palm with the holy rod every time she counted, Reimu said, "Nine, eight, seven..." Of course, when you interrupt her dreams about donations and/or food, that tends to make her all the angrier.

As Reimu counted, Cirno was busy trying to pull her head out of the ground.

Flailing my arms, I shrieked, "W-well, Cirno said to grab her ankles, we flew, I fell, the tree caught me, Cirno picked me up, the weight was too much, and Cirno fell!"

Digesting this, Reimu coolly asked, "Why are you here?" Of course, she was still smacking her gohei against her hand.

Quivering under her gaze, I said, "M-master said we'd be training here...

Crossing her arms, the shrine maiden leveled a frightening gaze upon me, and said, "So, it's the idiot's fault."

Whimpering, I replied, "If that's not me..." I was on the verge of tears at this point.

Just as the leader of this expedition pulled her head free of the ground, Reimu said, "Look what you did to my courtyard, you idiot. The grounds are now ruined! Now nobody will want to donate to my shrine! " She was furious, by the sound of her voice, and she wouldn't settle for a lame excuse.

Thinking fast, Cirno boldly shouted, "Like anyone would donate to such a smelly shrine anyways!"

Visably shocked to the core, the shrine maiden asked, "What? Is... is that why nobody donates? Why didn't anyone ever say anything?"

Just then, I remembered what was familiar about this shrine maiden. I met her once before, the night before I went to Yukari's home, shortly after I lost my memories. Clutching at the front of my borrowed kimono, I nervously said, "U-umm... It really doesn't seem like such a bad place to me..." Smiling faintly, I added, "You, umm... You seem nice enough, going by back when you cared for me, and when you covered my ears with the cloth... If I could, I'd donate to you, Miss Reimu..."

Always one to nit pick on important details, Reimu rose a brow. "Huh? But the only person that I've done that for would be that bunny girl..." Crossing her arms over the chest, Reimu added, "You look nothing like a rabbit."

Blinking, my eyes lit up with realization. "Ahh, that's right, you wouldn't know, would you?"

Sighing, Reimu commented, "You're gonna tell me you're her, aren't you."

Nodding, I asked, "How'd you know...?"

Sighing again, Reimu answered, "Call it a hunch." Staring at me a moment, she muttered, "...How the heck'd this even happen...?"

Thinking she was asking me, I replied, "W-well, umm... We honestly don't know! One moment I was a bunny, and the next moment I was an ice fairy! Although... Cirno said she would care for me, and teach me, so it's not all bad." I couldn't help but smile at admitting that.

I thought nothing of when Reimu's hand smacked her face front and center, before dragging down it a short ways as she grumbled. In a dangerous tone, Reimu asked, "And what, pray tell, happened to Yukari being the one taking care of you...?"

Smiling brightly, I said, "Well, umm... She said to go on an adventure, and then dropped me out of a hole in the sky, a hundred feet over the lake!"

Grumbling, Reimu began to plot what to do to the gap hag next time she drops by uninvited. After the plotting was complete, she looked to Cirno, and sighed. "I guess I should thank you for looking after this girl, huh...?" She grumbled a bit more, and marked Cirno beating off of her to-do list, as she was doing the job she asked Yukari to do, and even threw in training the poor girl. "Anyways, as you're here, I suppose I will have to make tea." With that said, she holstered her gohei, and made her way into the run down shrine she called home.


	12. Questionable Innocence

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to the god emperor, Zun.

A/N: Prologue updated so as to match with the rest of the story a bit better. Couldn't log in yesterday, so I'm updating now. Trying to atleast stay at 1k words per chapter total. thus far I'm ahead by a couple thousand, and working on increasing the lead! On with the show!

* * *

><p>Author: Heh...<p>

Yuuka: What is so amusing?

Yukari: I believe I know where this is going.

Yuuka: Ohh? Do tell.

Yukari: Hush. She's about to say it.

Author: Is this really the first time I said my catch phrase?

Yuuka: Ahh, so that was why she laughed. ...Pardon my ignorance, but what on earth _is_ a catch phrase?

Yukari: Ahh, yes, I suppose you _wouldn't _know, would you?

Yuuka: Tick-tock, Yukari. I haven't all day to listen to your inane prattle; get on with it.

Yukari: I have to wonder why the author chose you for the co-host spot.

Author: Well, interactions between you two are far too rare for my liking, and yet you are both fun to write for.

Yuuka: You never did say what a catch phrase is.

Yukari: Well, if you must know, it is a phrase meant to catch your attention. It is a phrase a character is known by.

Author: And after going on three years, I have to say, if 'on with the show' isn't my catch phrase, I don't know what is.

Yukari: Quite. It is the only thing that you say consistently.

Author: ...I shall choose to take that as a compliment. Anyways, how about w-

Yukari: Get on with the show~?

Author: ...You just love to steal my line. Yes, let's-

Yuuka: Get on with the show?

Author: ...I hate you both...

* * *

><p>Hakurei shrine, early afternoon, Usagi's PoV:<p>

Where once were sleep clothes, Reimu now sported the outfit that I remember her wearing last I saw her. With a red ribbon with white frills in her hair, and her sidelocks in little red-white napkin holders. Really, I had seen something not unlike that holding the napkins in the Yakumo's place. On her hips, a red skirt that reached just past her knees, while on her torso was a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon around the collar. She also wore the strangest detachable sleeves. Really strange way to dress, all in all. As for her feet, she wore a pair of brown Mary Janes over white socks.

With her arms crossed over her now fully dressed chest, Reimu said, grilling the duo for information, "Let me get this strait. You slept with an outsider regardless of how dangerous that could be to her, poked her cheek as she slept with reckless abandon, got bitten by her like an _idiot_, and then she iced over. After that, you rushed to the nightsparrow for help, dragged her over the bamboo with her butt on full display, and found this fairy who claims to be the same girl as the rabbit. I think you said her name was Usagi...?"

Cirno, for her part, nodded once, while I shook my head furiously.

Raising a brow, Reimu asked, "So she's not named Usagi?"

Sighing, I said, "Th-that's not what I meant... I meant that we... Erm..." Blushing, I quietly continued, "That we didn't sleep together..." My once pale cheeks were now a slight sky blue.

Chuckling with a grin, Master asked, "What's wrong, Pupil? "

Pressing my index fingers together as I continued to blush, I said, "We aren't sleeping together, Master...

With an innocent grin, my master replied, "But she's right - we _are _sleeping together! We spent the whole night together in bed!"

Noticing Reimu's risen brow, I quickly said with a bright blue blush, "W-we slept that whole time!"

Grinning, Cirno replied, "Of course we slept! What else is there to do in a bed? As of last night, we've started doing such things!"

Reimu was having trouble keeping from snickering at this point.

I couldn't help but blush as I asked, "M-master, do you even realize-" Suddenly, a hand was over my mouth.

I suddenly found myself being picked up, and squirmed a bit, as they were picking me up by my face. Whispering real close to my ear, the current Hakurei maiden said, "Don't tell her - she's a bit ignorant to such things. Why spoil that?"

Sighing, I suggested, "Well, uhh... Why not watch our training? You might be entertained by that..." I tried as I might to squirm free of her iron grip, but it was to no avail.

This gave the Miko pause. That wasn't a bad idea. Smiling, she said quietly, "You might have a point there..." Raising her voice to normal volume, she added, "Oi, Cirno, you can train her here today, and I'll decide if it's entertaining enough to let you do it other times."

Smiling, I said, "Deal." Unbeknownst to me, I had taken the switched bait perfectly.

Looking to Cirno, Reimu shouted, "Alright, Cirno, you can train here for today! ...With supervision, of course!" Grumbling, she muttered, "Wouldn't want the shrine destroyed, after all. ..._Again_."

Cirno had wandered off at some point for some reason or another.

From under the shrine, Cirno asked, dumbfounded, "Huh? What do you mean by training?" At the end of that question, she punctuated it by way of popping her head out from under the shrine.

As the both of use let out a sigh, Reimu asked, "Cirno, why on earth did you come here of all places...? From the sound of things, I'll bet that you came here after forgetting where you were going... After all, your 'pupil' said that you were taking her some place to train. This is hardly a place of training."

Stroking her chin, Cirno remarked, "Yeah, I guess you never really train here either, huh?" Before Reimu could counter, Cirno exclaimed, "Ahh! I remember where I was going! I was headed to the other side of the lake!"

Staring at Cirno dryly, Reimu asked, "How on earth could you get _that _wrong...? You'd have to purposefully forget where you were going to do that... Maybe you really _are _an idiot..." Reimu couldn't help but palm her face a bit.

Growling, Cirno bristled, "I'm not an idiot, idiot!"

Sighing, Reimu said, "Sure you aren't... Anyways, as you're here, why not start with the basics?"

Perking up at hearing the suggestion, Cirno asked, "Basics?"

Sighing louder, Reimu said, "Flight, Cirno. You fae do it a different way, right? Well, she's a fairy, isn't she? Besides, it'll be good for her."

Blinking, Cirno came to a sudden realization. "You're right! I should teach her to be the best fairy she can be!"

Now excited at learning just what I would be learning, I asked with barely contained joy, "I'm going to learn to fly like everyone else?!" My eyes were alight like glittery stars. In response, Cirno shook her head. "...Ehh? B-but... didn't you just say...?"

Grinning, Cirno corrected, "I'm gonna teach you to fly like a fae! Big difference!"

Blinking, I asked, "What's the difference? I really wanna knooow!"

Chuckling at the question, Cirno answered, "Pupil, keep your pants on!"

Tilting my head, I said, "But I'm not wearing pants... I'm wearing a... uhh... I'm wearing whatever I'm wearing."

Helpfully, Reimu said, "A Kimono. And, if you haven't been paying attention to the color as well, it's purple."

Grinning, Cirno said, "I guess you're right! Hrm..." She stroked her chin a few moments. "Don't strip...?" Chuckling, she went on to say, "Well, anyways, now that that's out of the way, let's move on; do you know how to flap your wings? That's the most important part, after all!"

Reimu couldn't help but snicker at that. "Yeah, be sure to keep your kimono on; I wouldn't want to see you chasing off my donations.

Cirno snorted at that, muttering, "What donations...?"

At that, Reimu drooped.

I began to think. Is there some sort of muscle back there...? Is that how you make them flap? Invisible muscles? ...Or maybe wiggle? On that note, what _would _such a wing be good for? It looks more like it would be good for gliding, not flight, what with the blade-like nature of them. I couldn't help but sigh. "I can't do it! I tried everything I can think of, too..."

Cirno couldn't help but snort, at that. "Usagi, you're thinkin' too much! I mean, it's not so much doing anything special, it's just _doing_ it! Hrm... Maybe if i do this you might understand!" Cirno unceremoniously grabbed hold of one of the four icy blade-like wings, and gently traced a finger over the very edge, causing the other 3 to go rigid, before quivering.

My eyes went wide, and I cried out, "Hanh...! W-what are y- AHn... N-no...! S-stop thAHHHt, Master...! no... n-n-not th- MNN...!"

With that out of the way, Cirno, grinning with an evil look in her eye, pinned me and began to tickle my sides.

I began to laugh, twitching about. "AHaha! n-no! Haha! Cirno...! Why are you-! Ahaha! Why are you doing this?" There were now tears in my eyes. My wings were now also wiggling back and forth, flapping to the best of their ability at this point simply because they are trying just as hard as my arms to get her away.

"There we go! Your wings flapped some, Usagi! Isn't that great? Usagi? What's wrong?" By this point, I simply laid there twitching, seemingly broken by the fairies performance upon my wing, which was followed by the tickling.

Reimu couldn't help but sigh at all that had taken place. "I think she's gonna be out for awhile, Idiot..."

Growling, Cirno shouted, "Wha- I'm not stupid! I'm a _genius_!".

Sighing, Reimi said, "Ahh, also I would suggest against touching her wings like that in the future. She... doesn't seem to like it... Yeah, let's go with that..."

With a grin of questionable innocence, Cirno said, "Ehh? but she looked like she like it a lot, to me!"

Reimu paled in realization that the fairy of the lake just might know after all, what her earlier statement meant, but simply played along.


	13. I Believe I Can Fly

Disclaimer: Today we gather to bid farewell to- Wait, I'm alive! *punches my way out of the coffin* Also, Zun owns touhou. I do not.

A/N: Switching things up so I can sleep easier... I'm updating in the afternoon now... not at the usual 5/6 AM EST I have been! This way I can get to sleep earlier so that my thinking juice will flow better!

* * *

><p>Author: Heh...<p>

Yukari: What's so funny?

Yuuka: Yes, what _is_ so funny? I find myself a touch curious what you found humorous in that.

Author: It's quite simple, really.

Yukari: Ohh?

Yuuka: Do tell.

Author: Well, I usually write at 5-7 am - before I go to bed. To say that I am writing when Im waking up, which would not only lower the general quality of the work, but it would also make it quite difficult for me to get anything done these days, would be silly. You see, back then, I had no friends to get in the way of my writing; I could write at any time I pleased. But when I tried that months ago... (as of 10/6/14), it went terribly, as I was always being interrupted by my desire to reply to my friends.

Yuuka: This is the price you pay for friendship.

Yukari: Reimu knows well that being popular can be a bad thing.

Author: Don't get me wrong - I love having friends, and certainly wouldn't have it any other way. But they certainly do get in the way when you're unable to multitask, like I am.

Yuuka: I'm surprised you have lasted as long as you have, as an author.

Yukari: I do believe that it can be said that I chose our author well~

Author: Well, I can't quit! I have no intention of ever quitting! There are too many quitters in fanfiction as it is. I started this journey in the hopes of bringing joy to the masses. And honestly? I think I have succeeded.

Yukari: A good stance to have, if you plan to endure the test of time.

Yuuka: Commendable, even.

Yukari: Quite.

Author: J-jeez! Shush! Well, uhh, how about we get on with the show?

Yukari: Ohhh, and there's the catchphrase again.

* * *

><p>Hakurei shrine, early evening, Usagi's PoV:<p>

I blearily opened my eyes, and instantly realized that something was off. Yawning, I asked, "...Huh...?" I looked around at the room. I was lying in a futon, with a dimly lit lantern beside me. "Where am I...?" I had a horrible headache, but thankfully no memory of hitting my head. ...Which could be a bad thing, if you want to get technical. As I sat there, sitting up, the seconds ticked by as I began to think. After a full minute, my mind was awake enough to recall what had had happened. I remembered Master's words, and mentally crossed my fingers.

Looking to my back, I experimentally began to try and wiggle my wings. Sure enough, they not only wiggled, but downright _flapped_. Which, admittedly, could be an issue of its own. I mean, if you flap your wings when you just try to wiggle them, that sounds like a problem with muscle control. ...Or however it works. Thankfully, it at least wasn't a very quick flap, of a very strong flap, so at least I wasn't having _too _much trouble. Still, I should be thankful; just yesterday I had no idea how to do even that much. After a bit of flapping my dagger-like wings, I began to giggle with glee as I grinned, clenching my fists in front of my chest in poorly contained joy. Moments later, a certain red-white miko slid open the door beside me, the dimming sky behind her.

Devoid of emotion, said miko of distinct coloration stated, "You're up, I see. Good. Wouldn't want to keep a pet rabbit after all." It was difficult to tell if she was joking, with a delivery like that.

Poking her head out from behind the miko, who she just happened to be hiding behind without intention to do so, Cirno said, "Hey, Pupil! How ya been? Get your wings to flap yet?" She knew the answer already, but she asked anyways just so she could see me gleefully give my report.

I couldn't help but grin at the question, and shouted, "I did it! I flapped my wings!" Looking a bit confused, I added, "Felt weird, though... Like they weren't directly controlled by me, and instead only did what I told them to do..."

Chuckling, Master replied, "Well, yeah. It _is _magic. If you think too hard about magical stuff, it tends not to work!" She looked quite pleased that her ministrations had paid off.

Chuckling, Reimu commented, "Good thing that Cirno just plain doesn't think."

Frowning, Cirno said, "Say that again, I dare you!"

Putting her hands on her hips, Reimu said, "I _said_,-"

Choosing now to interrupt, I stammered rather forcefully, "But, umm! Umm... How do I flap them hard enough to create lift?"

Continuing to glare at Reimu for a moment, Cirno sighed, before taking to the air, her back to me, wings slowly wiggling in short flaps that hardly looked useful at all. The three pairs of wings were each flapping independent of the next. Grinning over her shoulder at me, she exclaimed, "You don't! All you have to do is will yourself to fly, and they do the work for you! It's the magic that does it, really! I mean, do my wings even look like they could produce lift? Do yours? They're hardly aerodynamic, as is the way of many fae." She was looking at me like I was asking her to twist me into a pretzel in order to help me fly easier.

Reimu rose a brow at the oddly technical explanation, but said nothing.

Grinning, Cirno enthusiastically said, "Now, pay close attention, Pupil! I'll probably only go through this once!" I nodded, giving her my undivided attention, and she continued. "The wings of a fairy are a good indicator of the power they have at their disposal, however it's not always true. Some rise above and beyond the number of wings they have, even before they grow more wings! You see, for every pair of wings a fae grows, they become stronger! Takes a long time, though. Most fae die too much before they reach four-wing status."

Thinking a moment, I asked, "But Master, don't I have four wings? I don't feel all that strong..."

Chuckling, Master replied, "That's because you don't know how to do much of anything! If you could tap into that strength, I'm sure you'd be strong enough. Not as strong as a six-wing like me, but still strong! You probably got like this because you turned into a fae by biting me. Not entirely sure, really."

Smiling, I enthusiastically shouted back, "Wow, that's really neat, Master! I honestly thought you weren't very smart, and were just trying to look cool this whole time! But now you've proven yourself to be really knowledgeable, so I'm proud to be your student! Please teach me how to be an ice fairy!" I had a small grin on my face.

Blinking, Cirno asked, "Wait, you thought I was stu-"

Before she could fully say what was on her mind, I had hugged her tightly enough to force the air from her. I had the biggest, happiest grin on my face as I said, "Thank you, Master, for taking me under your wing.

Reimu, while watching all this take place, had been blindsided by just how adorable the exchange was. She had to look away, while cupping a hand under her bleeding nose so as to not increase the red to white ratio of her outfit.

Reimu fixed up her nosebleed with a pair of ofuda in one fluid motion, and reminded, "Cirno, it's getting rather late. You should really be heading home about now, shouldn't you?" The ofuda stuck an inch out of her nose, looking like red-white tusks.

Blinking, Cirno said, "Ohh yeah! ...But she still doesn't... That settles it! I'll teach her how to fly now; it's not like there's much left to teach, anyways!"

Huffing, Reimu replied, "Fine, fine, but hurry up. I would like to go eat some time soon, you know. I haven't eaten in what feels like days..." She had given up on getting rid of us quickly.

Grinning, Cirno said, "Alright, Pupil, let's finish up your lesson on flight, and go home!" Grinning cheekily, Cirno added, "You always _do _love it when we collapse on the bed exhausted!" She seemed to be trying to make it sound horrible just to get a reaction out of me.

And it worked. "Wha- Master...! If you say it like that, peop-" I was silenced by a small finger pressing against my lips.

Reimu watched as all this went down, wondering if the so-called idiot was truly as stupid as she let on, what with that display.

Chuckling, Cirno said, "Now, let's teach you how to fly." With that said, she reached out and grabbed my hand. For my part, I clutched the hand in my own with a light blue blush. Moments later, she took off into the air with me in tow, stopping a handful of feet above the ground, my feet dangling a foot above the ground as I hung there. "Now, just try to will yourself to not fall!"

I began to concentrate on that, while my wings fluttered. Frowning, Cirno dragged a finger along the edge of me blade, eliciting a pleased shudder from me, breaking my concentration. At the same time, she released me from her grasp, and I recoiled my hand to my body as I flinched from the pleasing sensation.

Gulping, I asked, "M-master, what was that for...? ...Wait... You're not- I'm not- How am I-? ...What...?" As I floated there of my own accord, my brain began to try and reboot, before catching up.

Grinning, Master said, "Good job, Usagi!" Suddenly, I found her wrapping her arm around my waist, and flying as fast as she could. Which, as it turned out, was quite fast. Not going far at all, she used her fee arm to tickle my armpit, before releasing me as I giggled. I didn't even realize as I kept going, slowly slowing down from not being as fast as her.

The strongest fae waved to the Red-white, before catching up to me, keeping pace with my slowly decelerating speeds, and tapped my shoulder. Of course, I stopped on a dime to look behind me by reflex, thus teaching me the final, and arguably the most important part of this lesson. The brakes.


	14. Full Set

Disclaimer: And on the 7th day Zun got drunk and created Touhou. And it was good. Touhou is not mine, it's Zun's.

A/N: Well, this will suck... Forgot to start all day and now im short on time... Enjoy the show...?

A/N2: Wooow... went till 6:30 am to finish this... and to think I changed my update hours to _avoid_ this sort of fiasco... nice chapter size, though.

* * *

><p>Author: Well, my project is done, so let's get back to... my project!<p>

Yukari: More than a little confusing, there.

Author: Thankfully a different project, as I have long since gotten tired of my project.

Yuuka: Make sense.

Author: Oww! Yuuka, that was mean...

Yuuka: You need to make more sense if you wish to entertain.

Yukari: Unless that entertainment is based around being random.

Yuuka: What on earth are you...?

Author: Invader Zim?

Yukari: Quite. Thankfully this author doesn't prescribe to that form of entertainment.

Yuuka: What on earth are you two babbling about...?

* * *

><p>The skies between the Hakurei Shrine, and Misty Lake, Usagi's PoV:<p>

A grin mounted firmly upon my lips, I exclaimed, "I can't believe that was as easy as it was!"

Grinning right back, Cirno replied with a chuckle, "Well, you over-think things! That's why I'm your teacher! Because I know the proper way to go about teaching you things." Her hand was firmly gripping my wrist, so she could speed up the trip considerably, what with my own flight speed being pathetic.

Grinning all the wider, I said, "Thank you, Master."

The fairy of the lake rose a brow at that, confused by my sudden thanks. Thinking a moment, she asked, "...For what?"

Smiling sweetly, I replied, "I need a reason to give you my thanks? For everything you've done for me so far, silly." Moments later, my sweet smile twisted into a mischievous grin, and I quickly stabbed Cirno with my finger, right in the side. It wasn't a damaging sort of a stab, it was more of a hard poke. My intent was to make her let go of my wrist.

The fae greater than I let out a little yelp, letting go. Before she had a chance to slow down, or I started to decelerate from the lack of propulsion, I laced our fingers, and let out a sigh. "That's so much better... Master, your grip is way too strong for me..." I couldn't help but rub my poor wrist.

Grumbling with a slight pout, Cirno muttered, "You could have just told me that you couldn't take it..."

I blushed, and timidly stammered, "Ahh, umm... Sorry, Master... I did it without thinking..." I seemed to have offended her with that.

Chuckling, Cirno replied, "Nah, it's alright! I should have watched my strength!" With a teasing grin, Cirno added, "After all, I wouldn't want to hurt my cute little pupil, now would I?"

At that comment, my cheeks flushed red, up from their previous pale state. I was at a loss for words, stammering, "C-cu...!"

Watching my expression out of the corner of her eye, she began to grin evilly. "I mean, if I were too rough, she just might break!"

I couldn't help myself from blushing like a tomato as my mind fell into the gutter as I asked, "W-w-what d-do you m-mean by that?!"

Smiling less teasingly, Cirno replied, "What do ya mean, 'What do you mean'? It's just as I said! It would be terrible if my lovely little pupil were to be hurt, and doubly so if by me of all people! I don't know my own strength at times, y'know? Next time, tell me if the way I touch you is too rough for your tastes." Of course, you could still hear a bit of teasing in her voice. As we flew, I was torn between either being embarassed, or just saying 'okay,' and smiling.

* * *

><p>Cirno's house, early night:<p>

Cirno opened the door for me, and I bowed my head to her before heading in. Within, Mystia was busy with cooking, while Daiyousei and Rumia were sitting at the table, interrupting their light conversation to look to the door, and wave. There was also a fourth member, of which I had never met. She wore a white blouse with a flap on the back; black pumpkin-like shorts; black shoes; and a cape which was black on the outside, but red on the inside. The cape was short, even for her size, which was about the same level of shortness as the rest of those present, save for Mystia, who was a head taller than the rest of us, while I was the shortest. The newcomer had deep forest green locks, which was in a boyishly short cut, and had two antennae on her head.

The newcomer looked to Cirno, who had walked past me by this point, and taken a seat at the table. "You sure were out late for a day-walker!" Noticing me, she asked, "...Huh? Who's that?"

The sparrow chose now to speak, answering, "Ohh, right! I guess you haven't met Cirno's little student, huh~? Well, there will be time for introductions later. For the time being, let's eat~"

Feeling a bit nervous, I said, "U-umm... Hi, I'm Usagi..."

Raising a brow, the girl said, "You don't look much like a rabbit..."

Smiling a bit, I replied, "Well, I'm told that I was turned into a rabbit youkai by Miss Yukari. Before that, I was human, apparently. I'm also told that I'm an outsider. ...But what's that got to do with anything?"

This earned me a blink from the girl. "You know that annoying sage?"

Nodding, I replied, "She's not as bad as people seem to think..."

Snorting, Cirno said, "You just haven't known her for very long. I'm sure you'll hate her once she does something like that one time..."

Everyone groaned at the table save for Daiyousei, and then Mystia said, "Please don't remind me of that... It was strange to not lay eggs..."

Grinning, Cirno said, "I don't know, I thought it was kinda neat! Annoying to have forced on you, but neat!"

Raising a brow, I asked, "What are you all talking about?"

As one, the group said, "Don't ask."

After an awkward silence, the green-haired girl with the antennae said, "...Anyways, my name's Wriggle. It's, uhh... nice to meet you, Usagi."

Crossing her arms, the chicken-flavored chef ordered, "Enough! Eat now, talk later. The food's gonna get cold if you keep this up."

Grinning, Cirno said, "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

Rumia giggled, saying, "I would eat it even if it was months old! I eat worse stuff every day to stave off the hunger!"

Pointing the ladle at Rumia, Mystia said, "Ohhhh, no. I know exactly where this will lead to! We are _not _talking about _that_. You know _exactly _how I feel about _that_!"

Tilting my head, I asked, "About what?"

Just as Rumia opened her mouth, Mystia snapped, "_Nothing_. Just drop it, Usagi."

After the bird in our group had had her feathers ruffled quite enough, we all got to getting bowls of the steaming stew. Of course, the steam hurt me a bit just being near, so I was quick to retreat. Once I took my seat beside Cirno, she pointed at my bowl, and suddenly it stopped steaming. Smiling, I said, "Thanks, Master."

The team ate in a semblance of peace, due in part to not wanting to ruffle the nightsparrow's feathers enough that she would react poorly. Nobody wants to find something crazy in the stew, so nobody pressed the issue. Not that it would stop Rumia from eating whatever it was, but she simply didn't want to make her friend angry, which was reasonable. Before long, each bowl had been emptied, and Rumia went for thirds, what with her being a fast eater. You could say that she was inhaling the food.

Toying with her spoon, Wriggle asked, looking suspicious, "So, outsider, you were once human? I wanna know more about that."

Smiling timidly at the way she was looking at me, I replied, "Well, uhh... I can't particularly remember any of my life before coming here, as my head apparently bounced off a tree, but I will say what I remember. When I came to, the first thing I remember was that Red-white woman talking to Yukari. It really hurt my ears, but Reimu was nice, and she-"

Just then, Wriggle cut me off. She was looking at me like I was a liar with a tree for a nose as she said, "You're calling the Red-white... kind." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Tilting my head, I asked, "Why? Should I not be?" Smiling, I said, "She seems nice enough to me, so long as one doesn't anger her."

Sighing, Wriggle replied, "Outsider, she has beaten the snot out of almost _every _youkai in Gensoukyou. She's more like an oni than oni are! I mean, sure, she does it to keep everyone safe, but _come on_! I wasn't even doing anything wrong! Everyone before you has been defeated by that... that _monster_!"

I blinked, before tearing up with worry. Looking to Cirno, I asked, "Master, is that true...? Did she really beat you up for no reason...?"

Sighing, Cirno answered, "It's true. She has defeated me a few times." Looking annoyed, she continued, "Heck, I've never even come _close _to beating her. She doesn't go easy on anyone... She's the strongest duelist of them all, above all but Yukari herself, supposedly. I hear she beat her, too, but I'm sure that Yukari went easy on her."

Getting back on topic, I said, "Well, getting back to the story... As I was saying, I woke up to being under Reimu's care, hearing everything that was said quite loudly. However, she covered my ears for me... It helped me get back to sleep at the time. Next thing I knew, I was under the Yakumo family's care, and was getting injured left and right! I spent plenty of time recovering from both my wound, and some wounds I acquired while under their care. After a week, I was sent here! ...Only I was really high in the air, not knowing how to fly. ...Master saved me from going splat on the lake, thankfully, and we've been together ever since! The next morning, I woke up to her threatening me, and not knowing who I am! I had apparently become a fairy like her, but it took a little while to convince her that I was the same girl as the night before. After that, I've been in her care ever since!"

Everyone looked a bit stunned, and for good reason; none of them had heard the whole story as of yet.


	15. Rub-a-dub-dub

Disclaimer: Beer for the beer god, hats for his hat throne! Touhou belongs to Zun!

A/N: one negative side of updating like this is... well... I'm starting to run out of ideas for disclaimers... and things to say in the A/N section, too. On with the show!

A/N2: Huh, ended up with another good sized chapter! Go me!

* * *

><p>Author: It's nice seeing myself starting to say my catchphrase more.<p>

Yukari: It does have a certain ring to it, I will admit.

Author: Thank you, Yukari.

Yuuka: Honestly, I believe that it makes it sound too much like our lives are just one big play. As if our lives exist merely to entertain the humans that supposedly watch us.

Yukari: You make it sound as if that isn't precisely what is going on.

Yuuka: That isn't very funny, Yukari.

Yukari: Who is joking? I gave her power over us so that life would be more interesting. She shaped our world in a most entertaining way with the express reason of entertaining her fellow human.

Author: And I'm glad that you gave me this privilege! It has been a wild three years. You even helped me meet my greatest ally, and my two best friends. My life would be... not worth living without what you did for me. I'm so glad that I got into authoring... Thank you, everyone. I wouldn't be who I am today without you all...

Yukari: There, there, no need to get mushy.

Yuuka: My, Yukari, do you have a soft spot for the author?

Yukari: Hush. I merely appreciate what she has done for my world. Is that so wrong?

* * *

><p>Cirno's house, night, Usagi's PoV:<p>

After another hour, only Cirno and I remained, some leaving to go to bed, while others were just starting their 'day'.

I asked, my boredom quite obvious by my tone of voice, "Hey, Master...?" I broke my gaze from the door, where the others had just minutes ago left through.

Or was it hours? I can never tell time, ever since the accident. Or could I not tell time before it? Well, no sense in dwelling on such things.

Looking to me from the corner of her eye, the larger fae asked, "Yeah, pupil?"

Sighing, I asked, "Is there... anything to do around here, when nobody's around?" There was a glimmer of hope in my eye.

Cirno's eyes lit up, before she she looked to me. It was as if she just had a brilliant plan come to mind. "Weeell, I usually just play pranks on those that come to the lake in the summer, and play in the snow in the winter. But in the fall, all there is is to either freeze frogs, and to swim! The frogs aren't easy to find in the dark, though. The lake isn't all that great until winter comes, either. Well, I should say that it's not as cold the rest of the year. It's actually at its best in the summer, though! Especially on a hot day, when you just feel like you're gonna melt... The waters are far colder than the rivers. No idea why!" Giving me a once over, she added, "You know, now that I look at you, you're lookin' pretty dirty from that fall in the dirt, earlier! Let's go clean you up!" She grinned.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of a nice cold dip. Something about it just seemed... appealing now. "Ohh! That _does _sound nice, Master! Let's go do that!"

With that said, Cirno dragged me outside by the hand, and we headed to the shores. I stared out into the thick fog, and asked, "Master, does the fog ever clea-?" As I turned my head to look at her, I found her stripping.

Chuckling, she answered the question with a question. "Well, why do you think it's called Misty Lake?"

Blinking, I asked, "It's called Misty La-?" I caught myself before I was swept away, so to speak. "No, I mean, why are you stripping?!" I began to blush bright blue.

Raising a brow, Cirno replied, and stopped stripping, letting her dress fall back down over her body, "Well, who takes a dip in their clothes? Then you'd have to make new ones, and that just seems wasteful. Of time, at least."

I looked down at my borrowed clothes with a blush, and whined, "But... but..." I couldn't come up with a defense, so I just sighed. "I... guess you have a point..."

Suddenly, I felt the frigid arms of the fairy around my neck, and her face hanging over my shoulder. How she wasn't being stabbed by my wings was beyond me.

As suddenly as she had hugged me, she had begun to whisper breathilly into my ear, "If you like, I could help you undress..." Hearing those words was enough to send an electric chill down my spine. My face glowed neon blue the moment those eight simple words had left her mouth, and I was left dumbfounded. Continuing, Cirno amended, while doing nothing to tease me further, "I mean, I'm sure it would be difficult to get out of that with wings like yours!"

Blinking at the jarring shift, I said, "Ohh! U-umm... I guess that would be fine..."

A pleased grin split its way across Cirno's cheeks as she began to gather up my wings, which sent a shiver down my spine. "Alright, I got 'em all! You can strip now!"

Blushing bright blue, I gently commanded, "O-o-okay... Now, l-look away"

Shrugging, Cirno replied, "Well, alright, but we're gonna be naked anyways, so I don't get why..."

Quietly, I muttered, "It's the principal of things..."

Looking over her shoulder at me as I began to unwrap myself, Cirno asked, "You say something?"

Blushing briliantly, I shrieked, "Don't look!"

Grumbling, and looking away, Cirno shouted, "Okay, okay, you don't have to scream! Jeez..."

Staring at her a moment to make sure she wasn't looking, I began to strip, having been told how to dress and undress in a kimono by Ran. Her help had been really... well, helpful. I kind of miss being around her.

I set my purple kimono off to the side, folded neatly, with the equally purple obi on top of that. Looking to Cirno, I confirmed that she was, in fact, still facing away from me, and I headed for the water. Sticking a toe in, I found that it was freezing. Which is to say, it felt wonderful. Slipping the rest of the way in, I let out a sigh. Being an ice fairy has its perks, I will admit... "Alright... I'm, umm... I'm in..."

Cirno stuck the blades in the ground, and turned to face me. "Finally! The wait was _killing_ me!" With that said, she began to disrobe, pulling the dress that had once reached her knees upwards, attempting to pull it over her head. I say attempting, for she got it soundly stuck on her noggin, and began to tug at it angrily, cursing under her breath. As she messed with her dress, one of the wings began to reverberate, making me shiver, but unsure what it could be. I looked around, but found nothing that could be making that feeling deep within myself, as if my soul itself was trembling. In an instant, the trembling wing dislodged itself, and shot towards me. It flew tip-first, as if a bungee cord had been attached to it and myself, stretched to the limit. Being a blade, it cut through to air as it flew at me. As it finished returning to my back, it slashed through my arm, causing a deep throb within my very being, focused on my arm. However, it did no damage to me, even if it flew through my arm.

My teacher, still waging a one-woman war on her outfit, didn't notice any of this.

Moments later, while I was still recovering from the sword that had just tried to dismember my arm, I noticed as the other three wings flung themselves at me. I was too surprised to do anything but throw my arms out in front of me, crossing them defensively, and squeezing my eyes shut in fear. They all passed through my heart as one, what with my heart being between them and my back, causing me to cry out as I felt as if my heart had throbbed hard enough to shake my entire body. My heart was left pounding, which was in no small part thanks to my own doing, what with fearing being stabbed.

Of course, Cirno had now been alerted to the happening, and she shouted, "Usagi, are you alri- Ahh, your wings shot at you, didn't they. Right. Should have warned you about that." She quickly calmed down after that, going from looking about ready to tear her dress in half, to looking rather ordinary, ignoring her current state of dress.

I was confused. She expected this? Why didn't she warn me?! "I, uhh... Y-yeah, they did, Master... It felt really... strange. It didn't even hurt... It was just... really strange feeling..."

With a childish giggle, Cirno declared, "We'll talk more on this tomorrow; for now, let's play!" ...She really sounds like she enjoys playing in the water, doesn't she?

Flapping my wings a bit in nervousness, and realized something. Looking back to my wings, I confirmed that they were, in fact, submerged. Looking back to the fairy with more experience in this subject, I asked, "Umm... Master, why do my wings feel so strange when in the water.

At admitting that, Cirno began to stare at me, deep in thought for a moment, before saying, "...It's probably a sign that your wings are ready to start molting! With that, they'll start getting bigger, and may even shatter!"

Gulping, I asked, "Sh-shatter? That sounds painful..."

Shaking her head with a chuckle, Cirno replied, "Nah, not really. Done it twice, myself, and it never hurt. Anyways, as you're an ice fairy, shatter is more accurate than molt. Same difference, though. Your wings will freeze any liquid they come in contact with, so don't go rolling around in any pee, unless you wanna stink till you die!"

Blinking, I asked, "Why would I roll around in pee...?"

Snorting, the elder fae replied, "Some fae have."

Looking horrified, I shouted, "That's really gross!"

Shrugging, Cirno continued, "Anyways, shattering happens whenever you gain more power. Guess your wings just plain didn't gain enough size from your change or something. I wonder if that's normal for... whatever it is you have."

Pouting, I commented, "You make me sound sick..."

Chuckling, Cirno continued, "It also happens if you're hurt, but, well, you look fine to me. Anyways, it might just be a false alarm, and you won't shatter, and only grow. Sometimes that happens. Those wings of yours are actually pretty dinky, so I think it just might be a false alarm. But if it's not..." She let that thought hang, before going on to say, "Anyways, just be ready for if it does." From the sound of things, Cirno was quite experienced on the subject. I guess, being as strong as she is, she's had to go through it enough to learn a bit about it. I wonder if I'd get more wings from this? That denotes strength, right? I wonder what other kinds of fae, like Daiyousei, go through? Do they just kinda... split apart? That sounds painful... Then again, shattering sounds even worse. Grinning, Cirno suddenly splashed me, a small wave of water crashing into me, and knocking me down under the water.

Swimming back to the surface of the dark lake, I coughed out water, and set about recovering from her attack.

Sighing, Cirno said, "Jeez, Usa, you're really wimpy..."

Coughing up a bit more water, I sputtered, "Y-you did a sneak attack!"

Snorting, Cirno replied, "All's fair in love and war!"

Blushing, I asked, "Y-you love me?"

Blinking, Cirno asked, "Ehh? Wait, you think... No! I was calling this war, you idiot!" She hid her blush well, not that she had to; it was quite dark out, you see.

Blinking right back, I said, "O-ohh."

Proceeding to give me another, weaker splash, Cirno quickly distracted me into guarding my face. Realizing that there was no wave to sweep me away this time, I splashed back.

We spent the next hour splashing about, splashing each other over and over, again and again. If we weren't children of winter, the frigid waters surely would have claimed a toe or two.

* * *

><p>Cirno's shack, late night:<p>

Stretching out, Cirno said, "Man was that ever refreshing!" Looking to me, and squinting in the low light conditions, she said, "Huh, your wings grew a whole bunch while we out there!" Looking closer, she continued, "...But they aren't done yet."

Blinking, I asked, "How can you tell?"

Grinning, Cirno answered, "Well, they aren't shiny yet! They're still dull, which means they are still growing. ...Guess we should swim more in the morning, huh?"

Looking back to my wings, I noticed the way the moon light hardly shone when it hit them. She was right - they really weren't done growing! "Ohh, you're right! ...If they grow any more, they might really get in the way, though..."

Snorting, Cirno replied, "Well, they'd be more useful to you in combat, although you'd be able to transform any wing into a blade at a moments notice with enough practice." To demonstrate, she grabbed hold of one of her own wings, and it transformed into a long sword.

Nodding, I said, "I see." Thinking a moment, I asked, "Wait, if they get any longer, won't they get in the way a lot?" I couldn't help but imagine myself with four bastard swords for wings.

There was a look of nostalgia on Cirno's pale features as she said, "Ohh, that's simple enough. If you ever get to that point, I'll just teach you manual control of your wings, one way or another. Either I'll teach you how to shatter 'em, or I'll show you how to position 'em better! Back when I was a two-wing, they grew to be huuuge!" She threw up her arms to indicate just how large they had been. "I'm talkin' twice the normal size, huge!"

Blinking, I asked, "Really?"

Nodding, Cirno continued, "Yeah! So I shattered them, and they formed into four wings! I was amazed! It was my first time shattering, so I was a bit afraid, but the elder eased me into it." Cirno smiled fondly at the memory, before snapping back to the here and now. "...Anyways, we should be sleeping about now. Let's go to bed, or else we won't wake up for Mystia's singing!"

With that said, we both got into bed, although Cirno more lept onto the bed than anything else, and laid down under the thick sheets. Before long, we were both getting ready to drift off to sleep, and at that moment, Cirno wrapped a protective arm around me, pulling me closer.


	16. Do Fairies Dream of Popcicles?

Disclaimer: The characters you are about to see do not belong to me, but zun. Viewer disbelief in my ownership of them advised.

A/N: Never thought I would make it to this many chapters, and in 1 more chapter I will have reached 20k word! It feels so... strange. Well, enjoy the show!

* * *

><p>Author: Heh.<p>

Yukari: Amusing, is it not? Long ago, 20,000 words was a significant number to you.

Author: It's funny, because this story is nearing eleven times that size from these edits.

Yukari: What's funnier is that you have written a total of thirty times that by this point.

Author: I'm amazed that I wrote this story in just a year. It feels as though it was a huge undertaking - and it was! I spent a hundred hours on a great deal of content, and even then, the story was only a quarter done, by my estimates!

Yukari: You have certainly progressed. 600,000 words in just three years. Of course, my speed at typing is fast enough that I could have written quite a lot more in that time, but it is commendable, regardless. You live with human limitations, and yet you accomplish so much in the short time you live.

Yuuka: It's funny, really. What was that human saying... You do not know what it is that you have until it's gone?

Author: ...How on earth does that apply to this?

Yuuka: How doesn't it? But you are thinking backwards, dear. You would be the thing that would be gone before we even realize it.

Author: ...Ahh.

Yukari: I will admit, once you are gone, I will miss the hijinx we get into.

Author: You will forget with time.

Yuuka: Perhaps.

Yukari: I think not. I have always been a sucker for a fine tale.

Author: Well, enough of this morbid stuff, let's get on with the show, shall we?

* * *

><p>Cirno's house, some time during the night:<p>

The pair of fairies lay sleeping in a bed made of what amounted to layers of old patchwork sheets and scrap wood, which was nailed together where it was needed, with some slightly frozen sections from the double dose of sleeping ice fairy it had been receiving recently. Where cirno had acquired the bed, or perhaps the materials for the bed, was unknown.

Drooling a bit, Cirno muttered in her sleep, "Mmm~ popcicle..." She was lazily licking at the wing as she held it in a death-grip, cutting deeply into her fingers, and causing blue blood to trickle from the wounds, freezing all that which it touched.

During all of this, I was twitching about with a deep blue blush spread across my cheeks, chewing on my lip. I occasionally let out little gasps, and the rare mewl. I gently oscillated my hips, occasionally twitching, my body stiffening, before relaxing. My knees were slowly grinding together as I did as such. Of course, Cirno should be thankful that we are both children of winter, or else one of us would be _very _uncomfortable right now. Perhaps in pain, in fact, as either Cirno's fingers and tongue would be frostbitten and stuck to me, or my wings might be melting her. On the note of melting, one has to wonder what summer would be like; I had heard about it after all. Quite the hot set of months. Hot enough to melt ice, that's for certain.

As we lay there, Cirno continued to slather my wing in her drool, while I simply did all one could do in such a situation, and continued to let out little sounds of pleasure that were barely audible. At the same time, you would think that some portion of what was going on would wake one of us.

But it didn't. Not for some time, anyways.

* * *

><p>Cirno's house, early morning:<p>

Outside, a cheerful soprano voice sang, "Chin chiiiin~!" It was Mystia, just as it always was. And with that out of the way, her job, nay, her _calling _out of the way, she yawned. "Gods am I tired..." With that said, she lazily flew through the sky, heading deeper into the bamboo forest, where her home resided. In the life of the nocturnal, our day was their night.

At that last little push to wake up, I awoke with a start. I mewled softly as I felt something wet and cold slide down the length of my wing. Cirno was in a deep sleep, and it would seem that she really loved popcicles.

Trying to keep my voice contained, I pleaded, as I looked over my shoulder at my teacher, "C-CirnnnNNNnnooo...! Q-quit IIIIIiit..." I couldn't help but let out a little squeal. "N-nooo, not like thaaAAAaa...! ...S-stop lickiiiiIIIiing there...!" With every time I was licked, my voice jumped up an octave.

While Cirno continued to clutch my wing, licking at it, I gently shook her, begging, "C-Cirnooo... P-please waaaAAAaaake uuup...!"

Cirno simply continued to lap away at my wing, much to my chagrin.

Simply giving up, I growled, and pulled back my arm, intent of slapping her awake. However, it wasn't to be; when I struck, she rolled, and I made solid contact with the flat of my wing, causing my eyes to go wide, and a yelp to escape my lips in a mixture of pleasure and pain. My entire body stiffened, and I passed out moments later, rolling off the side of the bed with a thud.

Blearily blinking open her eyes at the sound of the thud, Cirno looked around, and noticed a certain lack of something. "Hmm...? Where's Usagi...? ...What's that smell? Smells like..." She sniffed a bit. "Blood and..." She sniffed again. "And... Hrm... Kinda sickeningly sweet... ...Wait..." And then her train of thought derailed as she spotted me on the ground. "Usagi?! What... How... When... What the hell!" She wasn't sure what to do at all, in this situation. Usually you don't find injured fae. It's either dead or alive, in most cases. Or, at least, she thought she was hurt.

Suddenly she noticed my wing in her hands, slathered in slobber. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together, what with that sweet stench mixed with the wing in her hand. She could only come to one conclusion. Once she realized that this was why she was having such good dreams, she blushed furiously, a deep blue blush spreading across her cheeks at what she must have been doing to her poor student. Letting go of my wing, she flitted over to my side, and began to shake me. "Usagi, wake up! Now's not the time to be sleeping on the floor!" Thinking a moment, she mused, "There are times you want to sleep on the floor...?" Shaking her head dismissively, she got back to shaking me.

I awoke to a dull throb in my skull, as if my head were clobbered with a club. "Urgh..." I shook the sleep away, and looked to the source of the talking, trying to ignore the pain as best as I was able to. I couldn't help but rub a bump on the top of my head, either. Something about that gives me deja vu...

Sighing, Cirno pleaded, "Usa, I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to, I swear!" She was looking down in shame, while blushing all the while.

Blinking in confusion, I asked, "Huh...? What are you- Wait..." And then it hit me. "...That wasn't a dream?" My eyes widened, falling to Cirno's hands, and I urgently asked, "Cirno, are your hands okay?!" I was more than a little worried that Cirno had been injured. There was frozen blood all over the bed from her wounds, so it wasn't outside of reason to assume as such.

Blinking in surprise at my caring about the wounds she had barely given any mind to, Cirno assured, "Ahh! Right, uhh... I'll be fine, don't worry!" Honestly, she was more worried about me taking offense to what she had done to myself. Of course, the wounds did look rather major, so my concern was reasonable; you could see bone in the deepest parts of the wounds.

Looking at her with tears welling up in my eyes, I asked, "R-really...?"

Changing the subject, Cirno blurted out, "H-how about we just go and clean the sheets...? They likely need it after all that..."

Looking to the bloodied sheets, I simply nodded my ascent.

Outside Cirno's house:

Happy to have a distraction from how she violated me, Cirno cheerfully said, "Alright, the clothes line is all set up, and I made a wash board! Let's go grab the sheets!

Nodding, I said, "Yes, Master." With that said, we began to work on transporting the sheets that made up the mattress of our bed into a tidy little pile by the lake. The ground wasn't muddy, so this would be a simple affair.

Smiling, Cirno declared, "Alright, let's get started, Usa!" She sat by the edge of the lake, and grabbed the washboard and a sheet, before realizing something. "...Ohh, right. I guess I have to make two, huh? I'm really not used to having a helper..." She seemed a bit embarrassed by her blunder. Sighing, she added, "The sooner we get done, the sooner we can get to swimming, so let's get to work!"

For the next hour, we spent our time scrubbing, rinsing, and hanging sheets to dry. Hard work, but thankfully only a few layers of sheets had been bloodied. As we cleansed the sheets of blood, I noticed that the water of the lake was crystallizing inside of her wounds, sealing and healing the holes in her flesh.


	17. Voyeur

Discaimer: The Zun! The Zuuuuun! Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N With this I will have hit the next goal, 20k words! Go me! I hope you all enjoy! On with the show!

* * *

><p>Yukari: You know, you were quite obsessed with milestones back then.<p>

Yuuka: From the stories you've told me, she still rather is.

Author: Gee, thanks, you two...

Yuuka: Think nothing of it.

Author: That was sarcasm... Anyways, let's get on with the show.

* * *

><p>Misty Lake, early afternoon:<p>

While giving me an ironically warm grin, Cirno dusted her hands. "Alright! Now that that's done, hows about we go for a swim?"

Blushing, I asked, "B-but it's still day! Don't we have to be, you know... n-naked?" I, of course, wasn't too happy with the idea of strangers seeing me in the buff. I mean, there're countless bushes scattered about that perverts could use! One of the first things I was warned about when I woke up in the Yakumo family's care was the fact of life that was perversion, and those that embody it.

Raising a brow, Cirno said, "But I do it all the time, and nobody has watched me thus far." Looking thoughtful, and stroking her chin, Cirno added, "At least, not as far as I know..." That was hardly comforting; it's not as if people like that would actually tell you about it, right?

Looking shiftily around, worried that there could be dozens, if not hundreds of eyes on me that that very moment, I began, "B-but-" However, I was cut off.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Cirno admonished, "No buts! If you don't finish molting soon, your wings will deform! Do you want to have a rough, jagged look to them? They might even look weird! A buildup of magic can do all sorts of things you might not like! Heck, if you let it build for _too _long, it might even start doing things I've never heard of happening! Do you want your wings deciding to shatter themselves?! I like your wings not being funny looking, thank you very much!"

I couldn't help but sigh at that; it would seem that I don't have much of a choice in this.

I blushed light blue at that, quite affected by a combination of the prospect of nudity. "Umm... C-can you... maybe help me with my wings, Master? I can't really undress with them in the way; I might cut up my outfit!"

Sighing, Cirno got to helping me with that, grabbing up my wings one-by-one, while trying her very best to ignore my pleased gasps, while slowly her own cheeks began to tint blue, matching my own flushed face.

With that out of the way, I began to strip, starting with the obi that held it all together, setting it off to the side. It was followed closely by the kimono itself, all of which was set into a neat pile of folded cloth, my bare, exquisitely pale flesh now being kissed by the rays of the sun. It being a ball of fire, which produced heat, the rays were more than a little uncomfortable, and vaguely stinging on my body. My wings seemed just fine, oddly enough. Wishing the pain to stop, I entered the frigid waters of the lake, which weren't nearly as cold as I was used to. It was moderately disappointing; I had learned to like the cold, with my new world-view, after all. However, there was something else - something that I couldn't place my finger on. "Umm... Cirno...?"

Still holding the wings, Cirno asked, "Yeah?" Cirno had stripped, still holding my wings, somehow.

I wriggled my lips a bit. "Why does the water feel... kinda funny?"

Raising a brow, Cirno asked, "Funny...? What do you... Do you mean funny 'haha,' or funny- Ohhhh, I think I get what you mean! Well, the water is warmer now, pretty much, so it's closer to your body temperature, and a good bit higher than your wings! It's still cold, so it won't melt you like, say, a hot spring, but, well... Anyways, even in the summer, the water stays, at worst, slightly chilly by human standards. Still nice and comfy to us, but not as comfy as in the really good seasons, like fall and winter!"

I blushed a bit, and stammered out, "U-umm... Master, can you let go of my wings...? You're making me a little uncomfortable by holding them so close to you... Doesn't that hurt...?"

Blinking, Cirno asked, "Huh? But I'm colder than you..." She gasped and asked with a hint of suspicion to her voice, "You're a winter fae, right...? Not a summer...?"

I rose a brow at that, and said, "W-well, uhh... my wings are made of ice, aren't they...?"

Nodding, Cirno replied, "Ahh, good point. You had me worried..."

Blinking, I asked, "Why...?"

Shaking her head dismissively, Cirno replied, "It's not important."

Sighing, I said, "So, my wings...?"

Staring blankly at me a moment, Cirno looked down at her arms, and released them, which proceeded to fly at me, flying strait through me, before each dunked into the water. I twitched, as I said, "Agagaga~"

Raising a brow with amusement apparent on her pale features, Cirno waded out into the water as she asked, "You alright over there, Usagi?"

Shivering, I slowly got used to the odd tingle. It didn't feel good nor bad; it just felt strange. "W-well, uhh... It just tingles, that's all..."

Giggling, Cirno said, "That's what you get for being thankless." With that said, she dove under the water while I watched her go under. The waters were murky, so there was no way to easily see anyone who happened to be under them.

Looking around worriedly, I asked, "Cirno...? Where are you...?"

As suddenly as she had dipped under, she was upon me, grabbing my ankles and pulling me under like a vengeful captain. I thrashed about, accidentally inhaling some water, before finally being let go. I quickly scrambled to the surface, coughing up water all the while. Meanwhile, Cirno surfaced a yard away from me with a smug grin on her face. "Hehe, I got you good~"

Growling, I swiftly grabbed hold of a wing, and used it to splash a small wave at her, which she deftly avoided as if it were nothing, easily dodging off to the side of the thing that only came up to Cirno's chest.

Grinning mockingly, Cirno condescendingly asked, "What's this~? Is little Usa-Usa maaad~?" She had the most shit-eating of grins upon her face.

Quite angry now, I shouted, "Why did you go and do that?!" Rapidly stomping my foot on nothing, I continued to shout, "I could have drowned!"

Waving her hands placatingly in front of her face, Cirno said, "Uhh... That probably isn't a good idea, Usagi!" She was slightly nervous that I might hurt myself thanks to her. Prepared for anything, she flitted up and out of the water. She was expecting my stomping to unleash another minty shockwave.

Finally the stomping had stopped, and seconds ticked by as nothing happened. Suddenly, after the fifth second, and both of us were starting to think that nothing would happen, the water froze over, and exploded outwards from me. We were currently not within range of the explosion being able to harm our home, but Cirno was far nearer. Quickly, she froze all the water in the air into a sheet of inch-thick ice that floated before her like a shield, and she pressed her body against to keep from being pushed back.

Grinning proudly, Cirno exclaimed, "Hah! That time was much better, Usagi! I guess it makes sense that you'd need water to make ice! You're just a four-wing, after all! Not everyone can be as strong as I was as a four-wing, and make their own ice from thin air! Although, it certainly is easier to just use the lake! Part of why I live here, after all! That, and the awesomeness of the lake! So nice and chilly, even in the summer..." Letting the shield turn back into water, Cirno asked, "So, are ya calmed down now?"

And thus ended the short-lived 'battle' of the naked fae. There was no way that this battle was captured on film by any reporters that happened to be around at the time. Furthermore, there is no way that any hypothetical tengu got more and more daring with their angles, not that half of those in the potential pictures would even anatomically correct, thus making it more boring to the certain niche audience that would even care about the battle. So why would a certain reporter ever wish to do as such?


	18. Two in the Bush

Disclaimer: I have captured all the Touhou's and held them hos- What? Drat, foiled again! Touhou belongs to Zun!

A/N: And now we return to the honest reporter, Shameimaru Aya, once more! On with the show!

* * *

><p>Yukari: Honest? <em>Truly<em>?

Yuuka: She did get what was coming to her, for her dishonesty~

Author: Didn't you punish her for calling you slow, and constantly teasing you?

Yuuka: As I said, dishonesty.

Yukari: Are you sure about that?

Yuuka: Quite.

Author: ...How about we just get on with the show, before things heat up between these two?

* * *

><p>Midnight of the prior day, Garden of the Sun, Aya's PoV:<p>

I hadn't seen the light of day in some time, it felt like. I had no idea just how much time had passed since I last was outside, but I could tell that it had been at least a day. I could still feel the itch of the rapidly regenerating swelling of my rear from a 'good' spanking, the lashes from the 'good' whipping, and the mostly healed rope marks. Yuuka had been quite... accommodating of me.

I let out a loud sigh, not caring about being heard at this point. "Ayaya... My poor... well, everything..."

While I was too distracted by my various pains to notice anything with my sharp tengu senses - they are sharp because I am a tengu, not for sensing tengu - picked up none of the chittering from a nearby tree, or perhaps just ignored it, thinking it to be a bug. Ohh, how right I was; Wriggle was in a tree, talking to a beehive that was a part of her turf, as some might call it. If I could just understand the fact that they were talking about a rampaging bear youkai that needed to be taken care of, I might have made a scoop out of it, instead of subconsciously ignored it.

Looking to me from the tree, Wriggle smiled to herself, before zipping down from the top of the tree to just about tackle me in a hug. "Aya!" She hugged me with so little restraint, that a human would have been in serious trouble. Heck, with my hollow bones, I'd have to worry if she wasn't a weakling. Sure, they can take a beating that would break those of a human, but they were still hollow, in the end.

I was being squeezed to death. Not literally, but even with my tengu muscles, I was having trouble breathing, as if a snake were coiled around my ribs, and squeezing the life out of me, before swallowing me whole. Of course, unlike a snake, I wouldn't want to hurt Wriggle, so I didn't struggle to get out, "Aya... ya... yaaa... Wriggle... too tight... Can't... breathe..." Of course, I also didn't want to admit that I might have trouble getting out in my weakened state. Tengu pride even keeps you from admitting weakness to _yourself _a lot of the time.

Blinking, Wriggle suddenly eased up. "Ah... S-sorry, Aya..."

Sighing, I pried an arm free of a significantly weaker hug, and took a deep gulp of oxygen that had been denied to me, even if only for a short time. Sure, I can hold my breath a while - when you go so fast, you can't exactly breathe - but it didn't change the fact that I relish the chance to breathe afterwards. "Not now, Wriggle... I'm sore..."

Raising a brow, Wriggle asked, "You're still healing?"

Sighing again, I pried the other arm free with ease. "Healing isn't exactly a tengu thing..."

Blinking, Wriggle said, "But I'm already healed... Why aren't you...?"

Trying to free myself of her grasp once and for all, and failing quite soundly, I said, "Yes, well, you're probably more used to this than me." It was true. I had heard stories of tengu that get in fights constantly healing faster than your average Joe. Tengu are still youkai, so it would make sense that ordinary youkai can become more skilled at regeneration, if you even can even call it 'skill'.

Sighing, I rolled us so that our positions were exchanged, while I gave her neck a nip, which stunned her just long enough for me to break free. While Wriggle was stunned, I said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need sleep..." With that said, I headed for my home in the Tengu Village, which was located on Youkai Mountain. I flew high and fast, but not even approaching my top speed.

As I flew, I noticed something a great distance away, through a window, in the dark. It was one of the gifts that tengu are well know for; we have eyes greater than any hawk. It's something we take pride in, really. Grinning with renewed vigor, I swooped down towards the home, bending the winds around me, and was there in a moment, having had to hold my breath for that instant. It was as if I had never been injured.

Grinning, I whispered to myself, "Ohh, naughty, naughty~" I had my camera at the ready in an instant, and began snapping pictures of the scene before me. I even went so far as to use my fan to make Cirno's dress ride up, making the pictures a bit more risque. I was hurting for a scoop, so this would do. I can see it now: Fairy of the lake gets a lover?! Scoop get!

Quickly finding a place to stake out the place, I decided that I needed more pictures for my paper, and slept in a bush.

Early afternoon, Misty lake:

I was awoken by the sounds of children talking. I had napped far longer than I had intended, but this could still work. Judging by the volume, they were close. I carefully flipped onto my stomach, careful of my wings, and crawled to the edge of the bush, peering out towards the lake. Before me, not terribly far away, was a pair of fae. Cirno, and... one I hadn't met before. One of the nameless, perhaps? As I watched, Cirno slipped through her clothes, which collapsed into a pile of snow. Nothing new. She then proceeded to make her way into the water. I was already zoomed in on my prize, and took a few pictures of her fairy butt, while also making sure that I got her wings in the picture; those wings are her most identifiable feature, while naked. There aren't any fae with quite so many, save for Lily White herself. As Cirno entered the water, I trained the camera on the smaller, timid-looking fairy. She seemed to have at least some power to her, but why don't I know of her? It's not every day that you meet a fae with more than a single pair of wings, after all. They all have names, and I can name every one of them.

Zooming in, I found something odd about the other fairy; she actually had genitals. I've never seen a fairy that did, which always confused me. I'll have to get many pictures of her...

While I watched, snapping pictures here and there, Cirno dove under the water, and pulled the other fairy under with her. I couldn't help but snicker to myself as they surfaced, the potentially nameless one coughing up water. Another oddity; as far as I know, fae don't need to breathe, and simply pass air through themselves to speak. I don't think they even _have _lungs. Something just isn't right with her... Ohh? What's this? The mystery fae looks livid...

Quickly snapping a picture of her cute angry face, I noticed that Cirno had begun to float out of the water, giving me a perfect angle for a picture. And so, I snapped a picture of the angle. When a shutter chance arrives, you have to be ready to tackle it to the ground and show it your moves. Before I had the chance to take a second picture, ice began to rain upon my position. Was I seen?! Did the sun reflect on my lens?! I crawled out from under the bush, and retreated a ways from the bush, all in an instant. When I looked back to the pair, I noticed that Cirno had a shield up before her, blocking the hail of projectiles that had nearly perforated me. I was quick to snap a picture, knowing the value of action shots. Scoop get!

Before I could continue snapping pictures, a tapping at my shoulder nearly caused me to rocket out of my skin. Scrabling away from the source, I spun around, and saw that it was Wriggle, who was giggling to herself at my expense.

Whisper-yelling, I said, "W-wriggle...! Ayayaya! What was that for?! You scared me half to death...!" I was less than pleased at my little friend nearly blowing my cover. Had I yelped, or shrieked...

With a grin that could rival Yuuka herself, the little bug stated, "It's not as if I haven't been watching you sleeping the whole time. Had you been less single-minded in your voyeurism, you might have noticed me." The grin only grew wider when she noticed me blush. It would seem that Miss Kazami has rubbed off on the little bug some over however long they've known each other. That, or those with green hair are all sadists. Which is actually reasonable; Sanae is rather... _frightening _as well.

Frowning, I looked around shiftily. I was cornered. If not literally, I was figuratively cornered. I could flee, and be out of reach in an instant, but my pride wouldn't accept anything of the sort. "I'm... not some kind of _pervert_, you know..."

Grinning all the wider, Wriggle listed, "You mean to say that the woman who took pictures of sleeping girls with a creepy grin, hid in a bush to seemingly wait till morning, then took pictures of them while bathing - still with a creepy grin, I might add - all while trying to get the most risque angles one could manage, isn't a pervert." Shaking her head, she teased, "No, not a pervert at all. More like a full-blown _criminal_!" I flinched at being called that. I'm the honest and pure Shameimaru Aya, not some criminal!

You could either pass her off as Yuuka's daughter, say that she is _channeling _her, or that Yuuka has downright possessed her. It's doubtful that it's the first one, and it isn't likely that Yuuka is capable of possession, leaving only one option.

"I... I guess I really do seem like a criminal right now, don't I...?" My pride took such a heavy blow from being called that, and it actually being _true,_ that I began to tear up, on the verge of tears. I'm scum, aren't I...? Worse than the most honorless of the youkai.

Clearly panicking, Wriggles facade quickly crumbled. "H-hey now, don't start crying...! I simply wanted to request that you meet my friends, when we gather for dinner tonight... I already told the one who cooks, Mystia, to expect an extra head..." Giving me puppy eyes, the bug asked, "Can I count on you to be there?" It could be said that Wriggle was very good at looking _quite _sad. She had grown good at manipulating others out of necessity; her subjects, for the most part, don't listen to her, and some even challenge her rule. It can be said that I know at least a little about this bug. Some believe that she pulls the strings behind her group of friends, but nobody really pays that any mind. After knowing Yuuka for as long as she had, she began to develop a bit, in certain ways. Become more masochistic, would be the obvious result. But what if there were others? She obviously wasn't the same Wriggle from the Imperishable Night incident. ...Likely just as weak, though, if able to recover faster than most youkai now.

Smiling through the tears, I replied, "If you ask like that, how could I ever think to say no...?" I whisked away a tear with a finger, before pulling my little morsel into a tight embrace. Not by the standards of someone with the strength that comes with being somewhat ancient, but by human standards. I had long since gotten a hold on my strength, after all. Honestly, I wasn't used to having someone be nice to me. It felt, well, nice. Even my fellow tengu were, at best, always on guard around me, due to my nature to snap pictures around them. Not my fault that they do scoop-worthy things...

Thinking a moment on the fact what I was doing was rather criminal, I looked away, saying, "A-and, uhh... please don't tell your friends about what I've been doing, okay...?"


	19. When it Rains, it Pours

Disclaimer: One day, all that is before you will still be yours, Zun. Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Updated description, M rated stuff is probably able to be filed under 'Things I already know!' by anyone that has seen the rating. Still a ways off from any actual meaningful developments! Little Usa-usa is about the strength of a stage 2 or 3 fairy when she's in the water. Well, one does not simply gain power over night, so I think her weakness is forgivable! Already one could be surprised by how quickly she passed Flight 101, though flight _is_ rather natural for a fairy.

* * *

><p>Yukari: I have to wonder if you might be chasing off potential readers with this bit of information.<p>

Author: ...Should I remove it?

Yuuka: And erase a part of your history?

Yukari: Yes, while it is damaging, it must be kept for propriety's sake.

Author: Well, if you insist.

Yuuka: And we do.

Yukari: Quite. It is already damaging that you corrected the old 'discaimer' typo every time you notice it.

Author: Well, I want everything to be nice and proper. Were you two not just talking about propriety?

Yukari: Smart Aleck...

Author: Now, how about we get on with the show?

* * *

><p>Twilight, Cirno's house:<p>

The small, dirt-floored shack, which Cirno called home, was once again filled with the chatter of people. Women, to be more exact. Women in the guise of girls, to further make things all the more truthful. Rumia, Cirno, and Daiyousei were all seated around the table, making small talk about their days, save for Rumia, who hadn't been up for long. As such, she was mostly just listening, as was the norm, and occasionally saying her catchphrase when it was reasonable, as was also the norm. As this was going on, I was stuck cutting up vegetables, while Mystia showed me how to skin a rabbit, with her talons. Of course, multitasking really wasn't a strong suit of mine, so I had to be healed by Rumia once already. The one that had actually caught the rabbit was Rumia, who was all smiles. However, I did notice that we seemed to be making a bit more than before, rabbit not withstanding.

I looked to Mystia, pausing in my chopping. "Hey, umm... Mystia?"

Pausing in sliding her talons along under the skin of the rabbit, Mystia asked, "Yeah~?"

I paused to consider if I should say anything, but shook my head, and asked, "Why are we making so much...?" My voice was hushed, my volume low enough to keep from being heard by all but the nearest.

Looking to the rest of our little gathering, and finding them to be too busy with their conversation to pay us any mind, Mystia leaned in closer to me, trying to block sound waves from reaching the rest of the group with the back of her hand. As she did so, she whispered, "Ohh, she's just a... friend... of Wriggle's. You wouldn't know her. Keep this on the down-low, though - Wriggle doesn't want everyone to know." Grinning, she added, "It's a surprise~"

I nodded my understanding, and got back to work, chopping a leek. Before long, my part in the creation of dinner was through, and I was now among the group, listening to the others, much like Rumia did, while Mystia tended to the cauldron, while humming a happy little tune at a low volume.

Before long, the aged wooden door swung open with a creak, drawing attention to the two that were in the doorway. A young, boyish girl, with short forest green hair, and eyes of the same color, had two black, segmented antennae sticking out of her unkempt hair. She wore a short sleeved dress shirt, a short cape with red on the inside and black on the outside, poofy black pants that stopped at the knees, and black mary janes. With an easy smile, Wriggle said, "Hey, guys! Brought someone I thought you all should meet! I met her last time I was..." She paused, thinking of a lie. "...Busy."

At that, all attention went to the taller girl with a pair of raven black wings each as large as her, short black hair, sharp red eyes, and an awkward smile on her face. She wore a short-sleeved dress shirt with poofy shoulders, a black skirt with white frills, and the strangest pair of red shoes, which looked like mary janes mixed with half of a geta. They looked nigh impossible, with the length of the projection, which stuck out of the middle, ending the similarity with a geta as quickly as it had started. On her hip was a leaf-like fan in the colors of autumn, around her neck an old camera that looked like new, and on her head a tokin with a red string ending in a bead and a tassel on both sides. Along each of the two strings, were three poofy fur balls. Waving weakly with her free hand, Aya said, equally weakly, "Ayayaaa... It's... nice to meet you all...?" She seemed uncertain of what to say, really. What could you say, when you know that everyone hates you? If it's just one-on-one, she could easily keep someone off balance enough to get information out of them, but with groups, Aya had problems. It didn't help that, being a bird, she didn't really like being cooped up.

Cirno put on a thoughtful expression for a second, before her eyes lit up. "Ohh, I know you! You're that tengu that everyone seems to ha-" Before she could say any more, Mystia had her hand over her mouth from behind with surprising speed. You would think that those wings would slow you down on land, what with the sheer size of them. Mystia's wings, while not quite as large as Aya's, were still quite large, for her size.

At the appearance of a familiar face, I said, "Ahh, I think I remember seeing you are the Yakumo residence, when Yukari-" And then I zipped my lips shut, realizing that Yukari wouldn't want that to get out, and looked like a deer in headlights for a moment, before calming down, and acting like I said nothing, looking off to the side.

Ignoring my sudden stop, and getting back on topic, Wriggle said, "Aya, these are my friends, Cirno, Usagi, Daiyousei, and Rumia! I'm sure all of you know Aya to some degree. Her paper is quite famous, after all."

With a raised a brow, Rumia asked, "Is that so~?"

With a nod, Aya replied, "That's right~"

With a predatory glint in her eye, Rumia asked again, "Is that so~?"

Blinking at the repeated question Aya asked carefully, taking a single step back at the look in her eye, "Yes...?"

Grinning a toothy, shark-toothed grin, Rumia asked one last time, "Is that so~?"

Getting downright nervous now, Aya replied after thinking carefully for a moment, "...Is that soo...?"

Giggling like the little girl she seemed, Rumia replied, "That is so~!"

Completely lost, and assuming that Rumia was a bit touched in the head, Aya said, confused, "Rrrright... A-anyways- Wait, why is everyone laughing...?"

Sure enough, everyone had begun to laugh, save for me. It wasn't cruel laughter, but the kind you would have over an in-joke.

Grinning, and wiping a tear from her eye, Cirno replied with a chuckle, "Why does that always seem to work?"

Hardly containing her laughter, Mystia said, "You know, your face was almost as funny as Usagi's~"

I couldn't help but giggle, despite feeling a little sorry for the poor crow. I wasn't sure why it was funny, but it was.

With her hands on her hips, and her little chest puffed out, Cirno declared, "Ahh, it's been too long since I had a good laugh, like that!" Chuckling, she continued, "And now you're an honorary member of Team 9! Way to go, Aya!" Of course, her saying that hardly abated Aya's confusion.

Grinning beside Aya, Wriggle smack her on the back. "I knew you could do it, Aya!"

Aya blinked, utterly baffled. "I... Huh? What did I do...?"

Grinning, Rumia shouted, "Pass!" She didn't elaborate whatsoever, which simply deepened Aya's confusion.

Trying to reign in her confusion, Aya carefully asked, trying to get a strait answer, "What did I... do to pass...?" It didn't work so well.

Giggling, Rumia replied, "You answered correctly, my questions three!" She, of course, wasn't helping in the least.

Blinking, Aya asked, "Wha-" However, a gutteral roar interrupted her, and I quickly hid behind Cirno, while Aya looked mortified.

Grinning playfully, Wriggle teased, "Looks like little Aya is quite hungry, huh?" Of course, she was talking about someone a full head taller than her.

Grinning teasingly, Mystia chirped, "I suppose we should defeat the youkai in her belly, before Usagi piddles herself, huh?"

As there wasn't quite enough room at the table, Cirno improvised; a second table, this one made of ice, was created away from the other table. As nobody but Cirno and I particularly liked the cold that the table produced, we were sure to set it a ways away from the others, or at least as far as we could, what with this somewhat tiny home. The other table, which was made of wood, was still slightly cramped, what with the sets of wings getting in the way. Mystia's wings, while the clear loser in the size department, still took up quite a lot of room, even if Aya's took up more. When you have them both share a table, things really start to get out of hand. However, there was one silver lining; Wriggle shared Aya's space, just about forcing Aya to wrap a wing around the girl. Although, with just how close together the two of them were, Wriggle had penetrated rather deeply into Aya's personal space, and even went so far as to mess with her feathers a bit, marveling at their exquisite softness.

It was, of course, a bit awkward for Aya, what with not being used to being touched to much of an extent; normally she would be the one doing the touching. Aya obviously spent a great deal of her time preening and otherwise bathing herself, to keep them this nice. The only point that had obviously missed some care was the portion of the wings closest to her back, as it would simply be difficult to reach them. This, of course, gave Wriggle an idea. Why not deepen her bond by helping her care for them? Of course, she would have to save that for later, but it was a thought that could bear fruit.

Patting her belly, Rumia said with a wide, happy grin in her face, "Wow, was that rabbit tasty!" Looking thoughtful a moment, she looked to me. "No offense, Usagi."

Blinking, I replied, "Uhh... None taken...?"

Continuing as if she hadn't hadn't interrupted herself, Rumia said, "The last time I had any meat was the last full moon... And it's been even longer since we've shared meat..."

Shuddering, Mystia replied, "Well, we don't exactly want you bringing _that _meat here..."

Blinking, Aya replied, "Ayaya... Meat is that rare down here? In the mountains, meat is plenty common! Perhaps, if you would have me again, I could catch a doe, or a rabbit from time to time. Heck, we even have wild goats, horses, and a few rare cattle, all just roaming free! Although, most of them would be a bit much. A horse or a cow-" And then, Rumia tackled her to the ground in a tight hug.

Without any hint of sarcasm, Rumia replied, "Meat! I would do _anything _for you, if you brought meat, while we enjoy your _wonderful_ company!" Rumia lifted herself up onto her hands, the small youkai pinning Aya to to ground with her weight, droplets of black drool dripping from Rumia's mouth onto Aya's face like a light drizzle of tar.

Pushing Rumia's tiny body off of her with a bit of effort, Aya wiped her face clean of the slime, making sure not to get any on her clothes. She knew quite well how badly it stained; it was somewhat akin to ink. Muttering to herself, mostly, she said, "I think I'll bring a horse tomorrow, just out of curiosity, really..." Everyone's faces lit up like a candle at the prospect of meat, all of them salivating a bit at the thought. Of course, catching a horse was no trouble for the fastest in Gensoukyou, but the delivery may prove more difficult. It wasn't the weight, but the size, that would be an issue. The strength of an ancient tengu is rarely matched.

Of course, I had little idea what a horse was, but I just assumed it to be tasty. The lessons that Ran gave me were far from all-encompassing.

Looking to Wriggle, Aya said, "Hey, Wriggle. Could you help me carry it? I mean, I could carry it alone, but I would likely get a bit bloody... You could stay at my house tonight, as I doubt you could get there on your own. All I'd have to do is either sneak you in, or get a... friend to help out in getting you clearance. I doubt she would do it, so I think the sneaking option would be for the best. What do you say?" Aya grinned widely, offering her a hand.

Wriggle nodded her assent, and took the hand. "I would be honored."


	20. Nose, Barometer and More!

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are so last chapter... Touhou belongs to Zun!

A/N: It's getting quite hard to think up interesting disclaimers! Soon I might be forced to simply use a normal one! Anywho, on with the show!

A/N2: Gah! Almost was forced to skip a day, there! Doc Manger went down when i was at like 900 words...

* * *

><p>Author: Ahh, yes. The dread of a file not saving...<p>

Yukari: You became so used to that, that you started copying the whole thing every time you save, right~?

Author: And that paranoia has saved my rear on quite a few occasions! Between the internet being out momentarily and Fan Fiction being down, I have found that this system has saved me over a dozen times over.

Yukari: And yet you have yet to use a far superior program. Why is that?

Author: W-well, uhh... I dislike needless change...

Yuuka: All must change, and grow — you're doing it right now, in fact.

Author: I wish.

Yukari: Yes, then perhaps she might be able to match us in some way~

Yuuka: Must you corrupt what I have to say?

Yukari/Author: Of course.

Yuuka: Of course 'of course'; that _would _be the obvious course you would take.

Author: Now, how about we get on with the show?

* * *

><p>Author: One more thing: From this point forward, to save an excruciatingly large amount of time, I shall reduce the edits to only the important stuff. You guys can 'enjoy' my unique method of writing that I grew into later; I <em>do <em>want to finish my edits some time in the next millennia.

Yukari: So she thinks she will live to be that old, does she~?

Author: Well, I just have to become a youkai, right? But seriously, I was exaggerating.

* * *

><p>Dusk, skies over Great Youkai Forest, Wriggle's PoV:<p>

Flying at my top speed, which was about a quarter that of Aya's — or so I assumed — we headed off toward Youkai Mountain. My wings were abuzz with activity, pushing me to my top speeds and beyond, as I strained to go faster and faster, giving every ounce of effort I could give, with an extra ounce added in for good measure. It was a unique experience to sweat, but I was happy to have it at the moment, with the effort I was expending. An experience that I had long gotten used to, but still. It helped with heat regulation, but it was always odd, the sudden metamorphosis one goes through when becoming a youkai in such a sudden way. Having thumbs, so much hair, ears, and all that stuff. Not something I had while I was just a little firefly, ohh so very long ago.

I noticed something odd; we weren't headed directly towards to top of the mountain, but the base. I deduced this by the fact that we were approaching from low, and just above the tree line. Thankfully we weren't so close to the trees that we had to dodge anything, nor so close to the ground that we had to worry about crashing into the trunks themselves. Rumia tells of how annoying it is, and I have to wonder if she even feels proper _pain_. That's another thing I had to get used to: pain. Before, if I would lose a limb, it would be known, but... the pain really wasn't something my brain could process. Now, though... Let's just say I screamed quite loudly the first time I felt pain, so sensitive was I.

With a happy grin plastered across her face, my tengu companion suddenly started flying backwards so as to ease communication, much to my consternation. I mean, it was pretty cool, but she didn't have to rub it in. She could have just slowed down. "Wow, I certainly wasn't expecting such a tasty meal, Wriggle! That was the best meal I've had since... hrm..." She trailed off in thought.

Relishing the fact that she was finally slowing down, I slowly began to catch up, before I was almost beside her. Almost, so I wouldn't have to worry about her turning around and speeding up again, thus repeating the process.

I couldn't help but chuckle weakly. "Well, if you like it so much, thank Mystia; she cooks all of our meals. After all, she owns-"

Continuing for me, Aya replied, "An eel stand. Right. Maybe I should do another article on her..."

"I mean, that's not the only reason she's always the one cooking. The rest of us are disasters in the kitchen... I am used to just eating things raw — be they plants or meat — and as such, never really felt the need to practice. As for the others, well, Dai tends to try and pass off flowers as food, which Mystia hates; Rumia cooks the least appetizing meals imaginable, while calling them, and I quote, 'satisfyingly filling'; and Cirno tends to give things freezer burn... Although, the newbie is kind of untested, for the most part — but I'm sure she'll just give things freezer burn, like Cirno. Not to mention being clumsy..." I couldn't help but heave a sigh at the state of things.

To that, Aya said nothing, a comfortable silence settling in for a while, at least as far as I was concerned. I went back to my thoughts for the time being, and began to consider things.

Aya's a bird.

A big bird.

Birds eat bugs.

Just how many insects does Aya injest in a given day...?

I couldn't help but imagine her ripping into my belly greedily, blood spilly everywhere as she savored the taste of my innards, remarking that they tasted like chicken.

And then, in that imagined situation, Mystia would say that eating chicken is wrong, and try some, only to suddenly realize that she had no frame of reference.

And so she'd bite Aya, and things would escalate quickly after that. Aya has no compunctions on eating bird, at least as far as I know.

And then I realized just what I was imagining, and began to wonder if spending time with Miss Yuuka had had and unforseen side effect. I mean, I'm not stranger to gore; I'm a youkai, after all. I've been gutted my fair share of times. But still, I don't remember imagining such things before that.

And so, I began to try and end these twisted thoughts by talking once again. "S-so... Umm... Do you live alone, Aya? Or am I going to need to hide all night from a 'friend' of yours?" I was half-joking, with a forced laugh. It was obvious fishing for information, and I knew that she knew it. She was a master of the art, after all.

This caused Aya to look to the tree-tops wistfully, laughing dryly as she did. I suppose that nobody would live with one they can only trust to expose their greatest secrets to the world. Not that I have many of those. Probably only the one, and it's not exactly well hidden.

The insects remember what I did. They supported it, even. But they remember. Stories passed from generation to generation of that particular deed. What would Aya think if she knew? I just sighed, as it was only a matter of time.

She looked back to me and gave a teary eyed smile. "No... I live at the edge of the Tengu village, away from the others. I... like my privacy, you could say." It rung part way true, but that wasn't the part that I was concerned over. No, I was more concerned over the obfuscated part.

"Realy? You seem so friendly, though... I would have thought that you w- Aya..?" I stopped myself when I noticed a tear on the cheek of my natural predetor. It would seem I had struck a nerve. I did the only thing I could think of at the time, and wrapped my arms around the sad crow. Tonight seemed like a bad night to hear the Tengu caw, so I gave up on that objective for the time being.

"I'm... fine. Really. You... don't have to..." Began to obviously depressed the tengu, who was having trouble talking at this point, before she trailed off. Another tear had slipped through her defenses. I was unsure how to cheer the crow up, and so I decided to do something about it.

"I love you, Aya." I said this plain as day, with a bright smile, pushing my dark thoughts to the back of my mind. This took the Tengu by surprise, and all of her sad thoughts were replaced by a pounding heart, and a pale pink face.

"Wriggl-" Spoke Aya, before she was interupted by a pair of lips silencing her. It took a split second to register with her brain just what was going on, and her eyes opened wide when a hand began to grab at her rear. She was obviously enjoying this, regardless of the front she may put on.

"Yeeees...?" I asked with a teasing smile. That grin grew wider when she gulped.

"...Nothing." Responded Aya, before looking away. She seemed to be ignoring just what was going on.

"Ahh, it would seem we have just about arrived, Aya!" I whispered, just loud enough to be heard by Aya. If what she had said was true, the borders were going to be heavily guarded, but there was a secret entrance to her home hidden in a bush at the foot of the mountain. I had to wonder how such a place could lead so high on the mountain.

"Now, tell nobody about this, alright? I could get in alot of trouble, if this gets out!" Warned the Tengu, who seemed afraid at the very notion.

"Okay, you have my word, Aya." I replied with a giggle. She must not be well liked for this to be needed. We flew deeper into the cave, the light slowly bleeding its last as every sound began to echo. I was confused as soon as we reached an utterly benign cave wall. "Where is it...?" My voice echoed upwards, and I blinked, before looking up. Darkness greeted me. "Is it... up?"

She chuckled, as she had had a chance to regain her senses. "Well, if not that, how would we reach the village...?" She flapped her great black wings once to shoot up into the air and I rapidly flapped my wings like insects are wont to do, but I wasn't able to keep up with her single wing beat for several seconds. Just how fast _is she?_

We rose into the air for some time, only my antennae to guide me as I was using the scent of everything to direct me, and I realized just how far up we were going by the feeling of pressure, or lack of it, that my natural barometer was sensing. I stayed quiet until I realized that Aya had stopped by the beat of her wings, or lack there of.

No sooner had she stopped that she tried flying forward again, and she succeeded. I was surprised, to say the least, as I thought that there was a wall there, like there had been for quite some time. Trying to copy her, I simply banged into the wall like a moth. I was embarrassed, to say the least. Suddenly, I was pulled through the wall with a yelp, ending up in a dim place that looked no better than my home, but more cluttered. "...Your home seems rather... well... I can't think of a nice word to describe it, realy..."

Aya sighed at that. "Wriggle, this is my house's _cellar,_ not the actual house. The house is through the door up those stairs. My house is small, but I like to think it's cozy."

Meanwhile, I was trying to not get dizzy from the scent of ink reaching my antennae. I was succeeding, but it was a concern none the less.


	21. Incorrect Method

Disclaimer: I'm pretty much out of silly things to put here... Touhou belongs to Zun!

A/N: Chapter 20! It feels weird that I've gotten this far! And I just want to say, thank you for the support, WillieG.R! Without your review at chapter 5 I would never have continued the story. I actualy felt like nobody realy liked it, as nobody had said they did untill that point. I hope you all enjoy this story, and all that will come in the following months! On with the show!

* * *

><p>Yukari: My, that is quite the understatement you have there.<p>

Author: Ohh, hush. How was I supposed to know I could keep going for three years? Heck, three and a half years now, isn't it?

Yukari: My, it certainly is~ This calls for a celebration!

Author: ...Ohh gods, please, not again...

* * *

><p>Dusk, Cirno's house:<p>

After everyone had left, the pair of ice fairies had decided to take another swim. Not only was it good for my developing wings, It was also good hygene, and could potentialy help me to grow in power. An ice fairy wasn't simply ice, ice, and more ice. An ice fairy is also a manipulator of water below a certain temperature, so being within it _can_ strengthen them. The stressing of the word 'can' must be made note of, for few of them really take advantage of this, or so Cirno says.

Cirno had a layer of constantly growing, and constantly falling off ice on her body, and while her hair dripped, the droplets would regularly feeze before dripping. She had a serious expression upon her face, and her arms crossed over her diminutive chest. "Now, I want you to try and cool the water around you. Just use the feeling you have whenever you use that minty little stomp of yours, but do it without the stomp. Also, don't freeze the water." Ordered Cirno, who wanted to find just just what I was capable of. She already knew that I could at the very least create a small area of ice, and shatter it, so cooling water should be within my ability by now.

"O-okay. I'll do my best, Master!" I responded, with a shout. I focused myself on the anger I had felt each time I stomped, remembering the feeling well and it bubbled within me. I, of course, also had to make sure not to hold a grudge over it by thinking too deeply, but that was hardly my main concern right now.

Slowly but surely, I seethed with anger; slowly but surely, the temperature of the water around my plummeted, and the surface began to form a thin slush layer to slush. It felt kind of nice on my hand when I ran my hand across it. Of course, doing so calmed me down at the soothing cold on my flesh.

"Alright, that's enough, Usa. The water is starting to freeze, so now we can begin the lesson I had in mind. It would be far easier to teach durring winter, but fall is fine as well." Said Cirno.

Cirno pointed to the water and it started to flow towards her finger, and float there in a sphere. She tossed the sphere to the only viable target, and I caught it caught it without thinking.

And then I began thinking.

After thinking about it for a second, I looked at just what I had in my hand. The more I thought about it, the less sense this made.

"Usa, quit thinking about it so much; it's a lot easier to simply accept that it's magic, and move on." Chided Cirno, knowing that her pupil seemed to overthink such things.

"B-but how is the water staying together...?" I asked, unable to grasp the concept of just accepting that it works. This made Cirno a bit frustrated, as she realy didn't know how to explain it well, judging by her avoidance.

"Look, if you_ realy_ want to know, I can show you the way to the Black-white's house, and you can ask her. Just don't blame me if you have to reform, if she doesn't want to." Replied Cirno, who was just about out of answers on the subject of magic.

"Reform? What's that mean?" I asked, with a worried look on my face. That sounds painful.

Cirno blinked, before realization dawned. "Ahh, when a fairy is killed we pull ourselves back together and are as good as new, more or less. Hurts like hell, though." Responded Cirno, who talked about it like it was nothing. I, on the other had, looked at her with a look of horror that this Black-White creature would just kill us like it was nothing.

"She just kills fairies? Just like that? That sounds horrible!" I shout, with a look of disgust on my face.

Cirno simply shrugged at that. "It's pretty common practice around these parts. After a while, one just gets used to it." Replied Cirno, before patting my head. She seemed happy that I saw it as a cruel thing to do. "Well, lets continue the lesson. You seem used to holding that water, so I would like to see you try and do what I just did! Just point, and concentrate on having the water come to you." Said Cirno, with a nod to herself. She seemed to be mostly making up how this is done based on educated guesses, as she simply does it instinctually. But I trusted my master, and did as she said.

"O-okay! here I go!" I began to concentrate on the water, but forgot the most important part; I forgot to concentrate on having it _come to me_ and ended up making the water all begin to pull towards where I was pointing and create a sink hole. Cirno began to get sucked towards the hole, and simply froze that area of water, before bopping me on the back of the head.

"The hell, Usagi! You almost pulled me under with that th-" Cirno began to yell, before an explosion of ice shards came from the spot my sink hole was at. It would seem that I somehow made the water pull in on itself and act like a spring when I stopped concentrating on it, thus punching a hole in the ice that was over top of it.

Just a guess.

Cirno grabbed me by the hand, and began to dodge the ensuing shrapnel. After all the shards had passed us by, we landed in the water, covered in lacerations.

"...Hey, Usa?" Asked the panting Cirno.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, slightly scared that I might be punished. I was also in a bit of pain.

"Can you do that again? I wanna look at it, and figure out what just happened. Keep concentrating on it, though. Don't wanna lose my head if I can help it," Ordered the larger fairy, genuinely curious as to what I had just done, while I was horrified at the thought of blasting off her head.

At least she doesn't seem mad, though.

I began to point to another area of water, and it began to sink into a hole. Cirno flew over to it, floating over top the hole, looking in. I, of course, gulped at her proximity. After all, she really might lose her head.

She let out a whistle. "It seems the hole went all the way to the bottom of the lake, and causes the water at the very bottom to churn about angrily. Misty lake isn't a shallow lake, either..." Cirno flew away from the hole, and motioned for me to follow, so I did just that, while keeping my concentration on the lake's hole.

"Okay, now let go of the water, and let's see what happens!" Ordered Cirno, who had her hands ready to freeze anything that might result from this. As my concentration slipped away, the water began to pour into the hole. Several seconds had passed before the hole had filled fully, and then the area it was located suddenly exploded upwards at high speed, going about 30 meters into the air, before it began to rain much smaller versions of that waterball Cirno had made. Cirno quickly prepared for the pelting of water by making a shield of ice over top our location; those bubbles all looked like they might hurt, when they fall from that kind of height, after all. The small orbs of water continuously bombarded the entire lake, and a few even reached the house, before the bubble storm had ended. Cirno let out a sigh, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Great work, Usa! Seems your accident produced something interesting! ...I think you somehow pressurized the water at the bottom of the lake! What are you going to call it?" Asked my master, quite happy that her lessons were paying off, and that I was learning these things quickly, even if they came natural to an actual fairy. And this time, I even had a skill that was fitting of a quad winged fairy, unlike my flying, which was horribly slow even for a four-wing. After all, Cirno is so much faster than me. Though I was sure, if given enough time, my speed would get better.

At least, that's what I hoped.

"Umm... Do I have to name it? That sounds kind of silly, to me..." I said, while blushing. I doubt I would come up with a name that wasn't rather stupid, anyways.

"Ohh, I guess that's fine. Most end up naming their attacks silly things, anyways." Said my master, who was laughing to herself at some of the spell card names that she had heard. "I hear the vampire has some weird red castle attack!"

I looked to the red mansion in the distance.

Then back to Cirno.

Then back to the red castle-like building.

Back to Cirno.

I decided that it was best not to ask how, in this instance. I'd rather not imagine how someone lifts something like that.

I forced a smile. "C'mon, lets get to bed now, Master... I'm tireeeed..." I whined. I really was quite tired.

Cirno raised a brow at that, but shrugged, nodding. And with that, we got out and began to dry off.


	22. Tastes Like Chicken

Discaimer: My lack of ideas seeps like an open sore! Touhou belongs to Zun!

A/N: And now we find out how the night alone with Wriggle will turn out for Aya. Will if go well, or very well? Perhaps I'll try another way of doing things... it could help with detail... And if it feels icky, I'll simply stop doing it! On with the show!

* * *

><p>Author: ...I wonder what I meant by that?<p>

Yukari: Many things are lost to time.

Author Isn't that a tad fast for such a thing?

Yukari: Some things go faster than others: this is hardly a famous work of fiction. When you one day are gone, how long do you believe your memory will be carried on? How long will your stories be remembered, and how long will it take for them to simply be written off as discontinued?

Author: I'd rather not think about such things.

Yukari: Then feel blessed by your short life. After all, they do say that the candle that burns twice as brightly, burns twice as quickly. And you burn ever so brightly.

Author: ...More than a little alarming...

* * *

><p>Early night, Aya's house, Wriggle's PoV:<p>

The door to the cellar swung open with a slight shove from Aya. "Welcome to my humble abode!" Declared Aya with a small smile, to myself, her crunchy little guest. It looked lived in, and... well enough kept, but there was obvious dust settling in places where her powers didn't reach as easily. "What do you think? Not as run down as you first thought, is it?" Asked Aya with a giggle. She obviously wasn't going to easily forgive that I thought her house had a dirt floor, and was full of dust-covered junk. But she would likely save that for another time.

At least, I hope so.

"Yeah! Your house looks nice, especially when compared to both mine and Cirno's!" I said, obviously in awe, even ignoring that accursed ink. The only nicer houses I had been in were the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and Miss Yuuka's cottage. The former I was... _recruited_... to be a maid at, for a while, while the latter I passed out in fear when I was first... invited... into the house by the mistress.

Of course, there was much fainting involved in the house of the Devil herself, too. That was why I was let go, after all. 'Relieved of duty', as they called it. I honestly should do that more often. I never knew how good a defense mechanism fainting could be! Although, even when I was an insect, I wasn't exactly needing such a thing. Being empowered by the reigning queen does that. ...Those were simpler times.

In comparison to this home, mine was simply a huge hollowed out log. With a door. While Cirno's house was pretty much a rickety shack made of scrap wood, and full of badly made furniture. Though it's not like the fairy needed to fear the cold, or anything like that. Plus, if she really wanted to, she would simply make another ice house in the middle of the lake. She enjoys the meals together with the team though, so she doesn't, or so I assume.

"Well, if one has a house for a long while, it's only natural to improve it here and there, you know? It actually started out similar to the one Cirno has now, really. ...Able to hold heat, though. That house is _chilly._ First I added floors, then a room, another room, and yet another room! Before I knew it, I had added a second floor, and upgraded the walls to much sturdier materials. After that, I dug out the cellar, and eventually got help so as to make the secret way in. Eventually, I might simply move the house to the inside of the tunnel, and seal this side off." Listed off Aya, touching a finger with each upgrade she talked about.

"Now follow me, and I'll show you around." Called out the tengu, waving for me to follow.

I had counted eight upgrades in all, with a nineth possibly planned.

"Here we have the kitchen, and through that door is the pantry." Said Aya, as she pointed to a door next to a large metal double doored box. About the room were all sorts of things that had names that Aya had forgotten. "I know how to use few of the machines my friend gave to me, and she gives me _a lot_ ...Maybe I should stop saying 'Sure' whenever she asks if I'll take an extra invention of hers. One of the ones that I _do_ know how to use is this stove, here." Said Aya, while quickly demonstrating how the stove works, by flipping a switch, pulling a lever, and twisting a knob. Kappa make the least user friendly inventions imaginable, so I wasn't exactly shocked by that, at least assuming that her friend was a kappa.

After all that work, the machine began to shake a bit, causing me to look concerned. "Uhh..." I was more than a little concerned.

And then, suddenly — and with a very small, very concerning pop — one of the fifty three micro-burners began to instantly glow a little, causing me to jump back, and Aya to giggle at my reaction, while I simply blushed at showing such weakness.

Next, she pressed a button, spun a wheel, and yanked a bar out a fraction of an inch, just to turn it off. "Now, follow me; next on the tour is the dining room." Said Aya, as she was already walking off without me. As soon as we arrived, I was a tad confused, and looked about before wondering what she needed so many chairs for. Seemingly knowing that the question was being thought, Aya simply said. "Just in case. Can't be too prepared." And left it at that, before she began to walk off once more, wings drooping barely noticeably.

As we neared the next room, the scent of ink had me a bit dizzy, but I ignored it to the best of my abilities.

"This is where I put together and print out my articles, with that press over there." Said the Tengu, who was pointing to a large machine. She let out a loud yawn, and lead me to the bedroom. Without uttering a word, she instantly undressed us both, and plopped onto the bed, before going out like a light.

I was completely at a loss of what to do, and just sat there a few minutes, my heart beating like a horse's gallop. After I had calmed down enough, I looked over Aya's shoulder, I did the only thing I really could, at this point. I stayed where I was, laying next to Aya, while being careful not to touch particularly sensitive areas of her wings, and I gently stroked the tengu's feathers.

With each stroke, Aya sighed. It would seem Aya's wings are quite sensitive to the touch, just as I had expected them to be! After all, my wings are, too. Now knowing what to expect from the wings, I gently slid her hands to the middle of Aya's back, and touched the base of the wings. The crow that lay before me tensed up, and shivered.

Ohh, I would enjoy helping her get that area clean, that much was certain by this point.

Getting to work, I licked my fingers and began preening the feathers that needed it with my fingers, being as thorough as I could, and not missing any spots. I honestly only had vague knowledge of such things from watching Mystia when she wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing.

The whole time I was doing this, Aya had been murmuring lightly, and shivering now and then, slowly heating up, all while asleep. After a good ten minutes, my work on Aya's wings complete, and I deployed my wings, and buzzed over to the other side of Aya and pulled the blanket over the both of us.

Even if I had just woken up, there was no way I would give up such a great opportunity. If I wanted to get closer to this bird, I would have to change my hours. And with that, I kissed the one I was quickly beginning to love on the forehead and tried to force myself to sleep as well.


	23. Resonation

Discaimer: My brain is still seeping from my orifices, as well as a few of my pores, as an added bonus! Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Expect a couple little spin offs to come from this series. One is a secret hinted at in chapter 20, while the other details what happened to Aya while she was with Yuuka! On with the show!

* * *

><p>Author: Jeez...<p>

Yukari: Indeed.

Yuuka: You rather went overboard, didn't you?

Author: Ohh, shush. I didn't have ideas for these twenty or so spinoffs at the time! How was I even supposed to know...? Heck, how was I supposed to even expect to make a freaking _sequel_?

Yukari: Yes, you _did _exceed my expectations of you. You have done quite well in the role of author.

* * *

><p>Night, Cirno's house, Usagi's PoV:<p>

Cirno had allowed me to walk into the house first, talking about ladies going first, even if she herself was also a lady. That silly statement of hers had distracted me quite well: I didn't even suspect anything untoward.

With a single, quick motion, one of my wings was snatched away, triggering a slight shiver from myself at what would be the sting of her fingers to most. "M-master...! What are you d-d-doing?" I asked, quite nervous as to what she could be intending to do with such a sharp object. I was _way_ off on what her intentions were, however.

"What, can't I grab my cute little pupil's wings when I want to...?" Asked Cirno, with a hurt look on her face. Great, now I felt bad about the way I had phrased that...

"I-it's not that you _can't_, it's just that it seems like there's no reason for that, right now." I answered, while looking to the side with a blush. Before I knew it, Cirno had tested the blade of the wing with her finger, sending a jolt down my spine.

"These are _very_ sharp you know..." She examined the blade a bit, silent a moment. "...Sharper than they look, that's for sure..." Said the fairy who was now licking up the blue blood that ran freely from her poor finger, the steam-like chill emenating from the hole very gently, before she simply froze the wound over.

She glanced at me a moment with an odd look in her eye. "Long ago, I was told of a way to get closer to someone. Of course, it'd only work on a fellow ice fairy, with how we're made. Gensokyo's lacking in ice fairies, you see, so I've never tried it." Said Cirno, and letting go of my wing, before sitting down on the bed as my wing rubber-banded back into place.

She patted the spot next to her. "It might even make you stronger, as your wings are only slightly colder than my skin, while _my_ wings are a _lot _colder!" Exclaimed my master, who had a very big smile stretched across her face.

"What does it entail...?" I asked, my wings all pointing downwards, with the bladed edge facing me, eliciting a raised eyebrow from my master. At this point, I plopped down on the bed next to her, causing her to smile before whispering into my ear, "Why don't you just lay down, and I'll show you...?" The feel of her cold breath on my ear made me tense lightly. My instincts began to run the show for me, causing me to flush blue, before I pulled my feet onto the bed and layed down, just like she had requested. And with that, my master quickly pinned me, causing my wing to go back to their prior cross position with the flat facing me, and they began to quiver along with me. Master was beginning to frighten me, just a bit.

And yet, something deep within me was _excited_. Something wild, untamed, and, more than either of those things, _hungry for more_.

"M-master...?" I asked, the fear in my eye quite obvious, with a hint of something else less worrisome. This caused the larger fairy to smirk, and do just what she had spoken vaguely of. One of her wings began to float out from her body and touch my wings. The very moment they made contact, the drastically colder wings caused a strange sensation that simply wasn't there the prior times my wings had been touched: they resonated with each other in the strangest way. A light blush colored Cirno's cheeks, and she licked her lips, before the rest of her wings began to float slowly towards my wings.

I, of course, gulped at thought of that feeling multiplying.

The closer the wings had gotten to my own, the more I trembled. When they were just about to touch, I squeezed my eyes shut. After several moment of nothing happening, so I lightly opened and eye to see what was up. Above me was my master hardly able to contain her laughter, before she rolled off of me and laughed untill it hurt.

"I can't belive you realy thought I was going to do that...!" Shouted Cirno, between fits of laughter. It would seem I had just been pranked.

"Ci-Cirno..." I said, with a dark look in my eye, before grabbing the larger fairy by the shoulder in a vice grip. Cirno looked up at me, not expecting this sort of thing to happen.

Cirno, who was laughing no more, looked up at me with a confused expression. "Just what were we doing, up until now...?" I asked in a low, annoyed voice, curious as to what she had been doing.

"Bonding! Why, what did you think we were doing?" She shouted her answer, with a clueless grin on her face. Sometimes I wonder about my master... With a sigh, I stopped pinning her. That seemed like a mistake however, and the moment I was off of her, thoroughly disappointed, master had quickly pinned me to the bed. I looked up at her, who had a face on that I had never seen, her eyes were full of lust. Her eyes looked like they would burn a hole through me with just how much she stared at me, not to mention that odd smile plastered on her face.

But, then, fire metaphors seem off, in this instance.

Before I knew it, the larger fairy had kissed me, and the moment I tried to gasp, her chilling, wet tongue was in my mouth. My eye's widened, before a finger trailed down my body. Before I knew it, she had my Kimono undone. Looking down upon my body hungrily, her wings all began to trail across my own, and they once more made it feel as if echoes of pleasure were bouncing around within those blades. With every passing moment, my eyes felt heavier and her kisses felt more like she was devouring me.

"Chin chiiiin~!" Sang my feathered savior, my vision dimming for but a moment, and it seemed as though the sun had peaked out from behind the sky line. At that moment, I woke up, finding myself next to the tomboyish girl, who was vigorously kissing me in her sleep, with legs wrapped around my waist. Well now, that explains that! I didn't even bother struggling, knowing full well that her strength was superior to mine.

It didn't help that I was a very large bundle of frustration, at this point. After all, the dream _had _ended as things were getting good, even if my realization of this was more subconscious than anything.

After what felt like hours of trying to pry myself free of the far stronger girl, I had finaly given up. I began to try my best to resist her tongue, and push it out of my mouth with my own. Cirno's cold tongue was getting harder and harder to resist, before I finaly gave in and simply enjoyed the kiss which had already numbed my mind, and drained my strength to that of a rag doll. How anyone can kiss so well in their sleep was beyond me, but the kissing went on for another hour, before Cirno finaly began to stir.

"Mnnn~!" Groaned Cirno, pulling away from the kissing heaven she had been visiting upon me for the last hour, with a trail of drool coming from between our mouths. She smacked her lips, as if tasting something odd, and began stretching. After a few twists, and a cracking of her entire hands simply by making two fists, she looked down at my own panting form, and noticed the sheets were once more sticky. "Usa! Did you wet the bed _again_?_" _Asked my master, with a sigh. She looked more than a little disappointed in me.

If I had any strength left, I would have palmed my face.


	24. Eggs Gallore

Discaimer: Ohh my, who put me in this giant box? If only I could think outside of it, I might be able to use this bit of string to get free... Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: First chapter of my spinoff that details the happenings in the Garden of the Sun is about 25% done! The other one won't be started untill this FF ends. Unless I get bored. Then I might start it early! On with the show!

* * *

><p>Author: Ahh, memories.<p>

Yukari: Didn't it takes quite some time for you to finish-

Author: _Ahh, memories._

* * *

><p>Aya's love ne- house, early afternoon, Wriggle's PoV:<p>

I peacefully dreamt of the good times with spiders, but as the dream went on, eventually it turned sour, and I felt utterly betrayed. The other insects were with me on this, and so—

And then, the siren of a submarine went off, and both Aya and I began to scratch at the wall, practically climbing up it. I also felt that my face had been kept more warm than the usual, as well as that I was short of breath, but I had to wonder about that. Not that I was, in my state of panic.

Our mounting terror slowly oozing from us like a squeezed sponge, we quickly realized that we weren't under attack, and flopped back down onto the bed so as to catch our breath.

"A-Aya...?"

"Yeah?".

"What..." I paused a movement, not sure what to say. "Just what _was_ that...?"

"Ayayaya... Th-that was just a gift from a friend. It's called an alarm clock: it makes a _very_ loud sound at this time if I'm still asleep." Answered Aya, with a slight chuckle, before her wings drooped a bit. "That one is exceptionally loud. This was stated as a feature."

I looked to the wall that was covered in scratches, before snickering, knowing that Aya must never get used to this. Now that the two of us had calmed down, realization slowly dawned upon us, that we were both completely bare.

We both suddenly dove for our underwear, a burning red blush across our faces, which even went so far as touching our ears with a pastel pink.

After we were no longer _completely_ bare, we began to dress at a slower, less frantic pace. Of course, Aya's initial dressing had been instantaneous, compared to my awkwardly trying to fit my legs into my bloomers. Aya went to grab another set of clothes, while I searched for the clothes that were stripped and tossed away the day prior.

I then noticed an odd look on Aya's face. "What's wrong, Aya...?"

Aya simply sighed. "It's... Well, my clothing is back to the way it should be."

"...What way shouldn't they be?"

Aya shook her head. "It's..." Aya hesitated a moment. "It's a long story, okay?" After looking lost in thought a moment, she snickered.

I rose a brow at that.

Noticing, she chuckled awkwardly. "I, erm... I was just imagining Yuuka wanting to get faster through the power of aerodynamics."

My other brow shot up, and I began to try and wrap my head around that.

With us both dressed, our stomachs groaned in sync, much to my mortification. I hate it when my stomach makes me look bad. At times like this, I miss my old body, and its lack of such sounds. Aya was, of course, looking away, poorly hiding her mild embarrassment.

"Ehehe... Perhaps we should go and eat lunch, hmm?" Asked the awkwardly laughing crow. I looked toward my own stomach with a scolding look in my eye, before I began to walk alongside Aya towards the kitchen.

I doubted that she would be able to get used to walking around such a house. Not only was it nice, it felt very cozy: lived in, even. Unlike nicer places, this one wasn't kept spotless. There was a layer of dust on a lot of the surfaces. The only dust free locations were Aya's work room, the kitchen, and the bedroom. From the impression the dust on the dining room room table gave, I didn't think Aya even _used_ that room.

Probably simply ate in her work room, so as to save time, or something like that.

Aya opened up a shiny double-doored box, and grabbed several oddly colored eggs, and a partially rubbed away wedge of cheese. Aya sure did seem well stocked on eggs. Or, at least, thats how it looked from the small peek I had gotten at the inside of the odd box that radiated cold, before it was closed by the crow...

She must just like eggs.

Aya grabbed a bowl from a cabinet, and began to spin a dial, turn a crank, and pull a knob on the 'stove' as she called it. Within moments, 4 of the burners lit up in the center, which she set a large pan on. Going back to her work, she began to crack the eggs on the edge of the bowl while happily humming to herself, before poking a hole in each yolk. After the six eggs were prepared, she grabbed a jar of what my antennae recognized as fat, and greased the pan, before pouring the eggs evenly into the pan, and going for a cheese grater.

I had begun to salivate heavily at this point, as I liked eggs a great deal, but rarely got a chance to eat any. It was hard sneaking them into meals, with Mystia around.

After the eggs had finished cooking on that side, Aya skillfully flipped them with a swift motion of the pan, and began to grate cheese onto them. Grabbing a pair of plates and four chopsticks, she used her fan to quickly cut the eggs into even shares, and her chopsticks to transfer them to the plates.

Handing a plate to me, we both began to wolf down out food with little decorum, after I had thanked her for such a nice meal.

My ancestors would likely be ashamed that the line had fallen so far.

After we had both finished, neither of us feeling particularly full, but that was for the best, when our dinner would be a rather heavy meal. "Those were the best eggs I think I've ever had! Thanks, Aya!" I complimented, which caused Aya to blush.

Aya didn't seem used to all the pleasant conversation and compliments she was having thrown at her, which I could honestly believe, with how angry she makes people. "You... really liked my eggs that much...?" Asked the brightly blushing Aya, with a small smile.

Why is Aya blushing like that? They were only her...

Her _eggs_...

Those eggs looked rather strange.

Aya is a bird.

Birds lay eggs.

Those eggs looked like those of a crow, but bigger.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks: those were crow eggs. Very, very _large _crow eggs, but crow eggs none the less. And from Aya's response, those must have come from...

And with that, my nose began to drip.

Aya quickly noticed, of course. "Wriggle...? Are you alright? Your nose is bleeding..." Asked the now worried crow, who was utterly unaware that she had caused this in a sense. Though, the blame really rests on my shoulders, for I was the one who had to think about where the eggs had to have come from, if they were indeed Aya's.


	25. Temporary Awakening

Disclaimer: The box i'm thinking within is now full of my brain-seepings... Am I allowed to think outside of it yet...? Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Still at 25%, give or take, on the spin off. Though, I might have an extra chapter made for the main story if i keep up this rate of production! I made chap 23 same day as 22! If i'm feeling less lazy than usual, I may have a day that I upload 2 chapters in one day soon-ish. Though as an interesting game (which I'm totally hooked on) was just discovered by myself... As such, the, uhh... the odds aren't the best in the world that a bonus update will be made... On with the show!

* * *

><p>Yukari: Ohh, look! It's mentioning back when you used to do daily updates.<p>

Author: God was that horrible. Also, I'm hardly an 'it'.

Yuuka: Ohh?

Author: Shush. Let's just get on with the show.

* * *

><p>Afternoon, Misty lake:<p>

After we had once again cleaned all of the blankets, Cirno suggested I wash my kimono as well. Makes sense; the thing was a bit sticky at this point. And so I began to undress, after Cirno had grabbed my wings, and began to wash it. "Looks like you've finished molting, Usa. My, what long wings you have!" Complimented the grinning fairy. I looked back to my wings, realising that they were now the size on a long sword. If this keeps up my fear of the things growing way too long will become a reality! "So, they won't be growing again until I become stronger, right?" I asked with a worried look on my face, which got a nod in response.

"If you think they might be getting in the way though, I could help you shatter them, and reshape them. All I need to know is the sort of shape you want instead, and for you to chill the air around you as hard as you can! Also, it might hurt some. Not the act of shattering, but they might cut you up some when they explode."

"W-well, if you don't mind... How about a bladed hoop...? It would be more useful than a blade without a handle, and it would look so pretty!" I asked, before added. "And easier for you to hold, for when we swim, too."

My master smiled, and gave a nod. "It will take more effort on your part , but that shape could also be an interesting weapon if you practiced with it. They might not come out perfect though, as that's a very complex shape. Don't blame me if they break easily, alright Usa?" Answered my master, who must have tried unique shapes for her wings before.

"S-so, I just focus on cooling the area as well as I can? That's It?" I asked, wanting to be sure not to screw this up. I didn't want an abstract piece of art for wings, you know?

...A what?

"Yeah, I'll do the rest, just don't let the temperature rise, no matter what. But first, we go to the middle of the lake. Don't want to fill the walls with holes, now do we?" Responded my master, before she grabbed my hand and flew off to the center.

Cold radiated from her hand, as she waited for me to begin. After swallowing hard, trying my best to calm down, I started to chill the air as hard as I could. The water a meter bellow me began to quickly crystallize and freeze over, the surface of a small, yet growing, area, shining in the sun. The frozen water slowly spread further, and further, until it suddenly stopped spreading, seeming to have hit the limit I could drop the temperature.

"What, is that all, Usa? Stand on the Island, and show me just how much my pupil has grown! This little breeze just isn't enough, you weakling!" Shouted my master, with a cocky grin.

"W-w-what?" I was caught off guard, before I frowned. "Ohh, I'll show you, alright... I'll show you exactly what I can do!" I shouted, an icy flame burning in my eyes. I landed like a sack of lead weights on the small ice island, my wings beginning to glow lightly, while the iceburg bobbed a bit. The temperature began to plummet once more, and the island expanded further.

"What? That all? Maybe I should just give up on such a weak. little. human." Stated Cirno, whom I took seriously.

"Grr... I'll... Show you weak...!" I shouted back, before I let loose a scream, and the water in the air began to crystallize and pull towards me, while the glow from my wings intensified, one of them cracked slightly across the surface, so stressed were they by my efforts.

"Stupid! Weakling! Butt head! Stupid! Booger blaster!" Shouted Cirno, who was starting to get a little _too_ into insulting me, and lost sight of why she was doing this to begin with.

Once more the light emanating from my wings intensified, and tiny holes started to drill themselves into the small island. It would seem that I was doing what I had done to the water the day before, but with the Ice. Of course, the thought of just what that may do to the ice hardly came to mind.

I began to stomp my foot, splintering the ice below me with strength I had never had before now, the cold air beginning to swell around me, as if empowered by the act. My wings began to shake and flicker. With one final stomp, the ice spider-webbed outwards, before the small Island split in half, and my wings exploded, blasting me forwards. A blue mist was left in my wake, after they had torn my back apart rather badly. One thing Cirno hadn't counted on was the sharp edges of my wings would be within the explosion, magnifying the damage they could do to myself. However, one advantage of being blasted away was not being near the enormous chunk of ice that was about to explode.

"Usa, are you oka-" Began to shout the worried Cirno, before her question was interrupted by the explosion of my little island-turned-bomb. The detonation could be heard throughout most of Gensokyo, and lucky for my master, who had let her guard down after seeing me go flying like that, almost all of the ice missed her. _Almost_ all of the ice. As my master landed on the shore of the lake, blown that far by the shockwave of the explosion alone, she was covered in deep cuts, and her left forearm missing in action. Cirno clutched at her stump at the loss, before remembering she had no time to whine like a baby.

She grabbed a particularly large shard of ice that had embedded itself in the dirt beside her, stabbed it into the stump, and reformed what she had lost, before flying off to look for me. It didn't take her long to find me, as there was a blue tint to the area of water I was in. Diving under the water, she looked about, before spotting me. Swimming over to me, she froze the entire back of my ribcage, to stop the bleeding. After that, she shot out of the water towards the house, with me in tow. Small shards of ice began to slowly fly after us as she flew, but she ignored them.

These shards were of my wings, which had yet to reform themselves.

Thankfully, all of our wounds had already closed themselves by the time we reached the house, so the only thing left to address would be my unconsciousness.

"Heh... She looks so at peace when she sleeps." Said the smiling fairy, to nobody at all. "You did good, Usa. Sorry I couldn't help you, but it's something you have to do by yourself"


	26. Bloodletting

Disclaimer: Nooooo, the box was knocked over, and my brain is now all over the ground! Wait, I can think outside the box! Huzzah! Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Gah! been getting less and less viewers these last few days! Nearly at none, now! I hope I didn't chase everybody off... that's a lot of my motivation... Also, I think I'm going to start including the night activities of those who are nocturnal within Team 9. I feel like I'm neglecting them... On with the show!

* * *

><p>Yuuka: Neglect play can be quite stimulating to one inclined to such—<p>

Author: That's hardly what I meant.

Yuuka: Then what _did _you mean?

Author: Well, I kinda meant that, erm...

Yukari: My, she's blushing~

Yuuka: Weeell~?

Author: I-it's embarrassing...

Yukari: That just makes one more curious, you realize.

Author: F-fine! I get lonely easily, these days!

Yuuka: Hardly something to be embarrassed over.

Author: R-really...?

Yukari: I would more embarrassed about that hat~ What's next, will you tie a red ribbon in your hair? Or perhaps combine Koishi and Rumia fashion?

Author: Ohh, hush. Let's just get on with the show...

* * *

><p>Late afternoon, base of Youkai Mountain:<p>

Aya's head popped out from the secret entrance to her house, looking about for anyone that might be about. Spying not a one, she sneaked out. After she was sure the coast was clear, she motioned for me to come closer. She had, of course, listened for a few minutes before that, and even done something with the wind.

I popped my head out of the cave, just as Aya's had before me, before I silently buzzed over to the tengu's side.

Aya smirked, and grabbed me by the wrist, before taking off strait upwards in order to have a clear flying space. I assumed it was to clear her path, as I have heard that she is liable to lose at danmaku if she goes too fast.

Boy do I hope not to play danmaku with trees: they're very poor sports, and hardly care if they break the rules. Sure, Aya might live, but myself...

Once she had taken the two of us high enough, she suddenly swung her fan at the same time as flapping her wings particularly hard, thus using it to suddenly breakout into a sprint of sorts, when it comes to flight. We were flying like a particularly sane bat out of hell, but I was hardly paying attention to the world around me as it blurred on by, and was instead screaming my head off, silenced by the sheer speeds in which we were traveling at. I knew Aya was called 'The fastest in Gensoukyou', but I had no idea anyone could even _go_ this fast! As quickly as we had started, Aya put on the breaks and we were once more still.

Of course, that didn't stop me, only her, and I was only stopped from hitting the peak of the mountain by the iron grip of the tengu. I can only imagine how powerful her arms are. I've heard tales of strong youkai crushing walnuts with their pinkies.

...I've also heard tales of her drinking with oni, so it makes one wonder.

"You okay over there, Wriggle?" Asked Aya, who wore a large grin. She saw before her a bug which was hyperventilating. Obviously I was just _dandy_!

"Wh-what..." I took a gasping breath. "What do you think...?" I took another gasp of air. "You could have warned me, you know!" I shouted, glaring at her, before looking away with a 'hmph'. I was easily surprised, and was mostly just embarrassed at myself for screaming as I had. At least Aya wasn't saying anything about blackmail, so that's a good sign. I've heard horror stories involving tengu...

"Ayayaya... Don't be like that, Wriggle! Cheer up; it's not like I meant any harm by it, you know!" Pleaded Aya, sounding worried. Just then, she looked off into the distance, obviously spotting something.

"I-It's not like I'm mad at you, or anythi— Ehh?" I began to respond, a big blush on my face, before I had been grabbed once more — and yet again without warning — by the tengu who had located our quarry. As her target was an animal, Reimu's rules had no hold over her in this situation. In a blurred motion, the horse was bisected. Aya smiled to herself at the clean cut, before landing with me still at hand. The remaining horses fled the scene, obviously fearing for their lives. I mean, wouldn't you if you watched someone close to you get _cut in half_? It's a wonder that nobody had settled these parts, really. It doesn't seem as bad as you'd expect. Sure, it's mostly barren, but that could be fixed easily enough.

"Alright, I got one! Didja see that, Wriggle? A nice clean kill, too!" Boasted the excited big bird, to myself, the little bug beside her, before she began to lick the horse blood from her hand. There had been a bit of a spray of viscera from the horse, not that either of us payed the blood any mind.

I honestly never understood how humans could get so squeamish around gore. They eat meat for crying out loud!

"Y-yeah, but... could you please not go so fast while dragging me about, next time...?" I pleaded, feeling a bit dizzy by this point. Unlike Aya, I wasn't used to such insane speeds, let alone going at such a speed suddenly, without any warning.

"Ahh, sorry about that, I'm used to flying solo! Well, you grab the lighter half, and I'll grab the side with the head, alright, princess?" Teased Aya, with a cheeky little smirk. She obviously wasn't expecting me to take that as a pet name, though.

"P-pr-p-princess? I-I... Wh- I'm n- Did- But-" I stumbled with my words, having so many things to say, and so little time. The way I dressed had gotten me mistaken for a boy on numerous occasions, and to be called one of the girliest titles imaginable, my heart had been blindsided. Aya simply raised a brow, before letting out a chuckle. Moments later, a different quality filled her face: a grin. The grin was different from the others I had seen, in that it reminded me the slightest bit of my Mistress, when she's feeling playful.

Or my mother, for that matter.

"What, can't handle that much weight? My, how dainty we are!" Aya continued to tease, causing me to blush brighter still at being called 'dainty'. Aya grinned, obviously seeing the opening I had in my defenses, and wishing to exploit it ruthlessly.

"Maybe I should just make you my bride, and shower you with affection!" Joked Aya, who had a grin stretched across her face. I was beginning to grow weak in the knees, and silently mouthed questions that never made it to my vocal cords. Aya's onslaught of saying such things to me was majorly taking its toll, before my knees suddenly buckled, after mulling over the word 'bride' for longer than one should. Aya looked at the collapsed form of her little morsel, before panic became obvious upon her features.

"Bu-b-but I'm... I'm not c-cute at all...! I'd never make a good... b-b-bride..." I answered, the most tear-stained, angelic look upon my face, while looking toward my bird-brain of a crush. Aya looked away quickly so as to prevent a nose bleed. What a powerful weapon Wriggle had when she was like that, able to instantly strike her feathered friend with an arrow through the heart.

And sudden, her eye twitched, before a naughty grin stretched across her cheeks. Just as suddenly, she pounced me. "Dyuhuhuhu..." Giggled Aya goofily, while pinning me to the ground. But when Wriggle though about it, there was really no time for her to be ravished like this, so she skillfully twisted the pin, and managed to pin Aya down. Aya wasn't particularly heavy, and as such was easy to toss about: a bird, even a youkai bird, had hollow bones, after all. I actually weighted a fair bit more than Aya, even with Aya being a full head taller, which was made apparent at this juncture. I had learned this through having to carry a certain hurt bird home at one point.

"Now, now, Aya. Later." I said, before kissing the stunned Tengu, and getting back up. The sudden shock of being pounced had knocked me back to reality, and I had bent to grab my half of the horse to carry, when I suddenly felt a hand on my rear. I should have pressed my advantage to pin her arms, it seems.

"N-not... now!" I shouted, a bit less convincing this time. Aya just pulled me closer, and kept going. Kissing me on the collar bone, her hand still rubbing my rear end.

"N-n-no, not n-now, Aya...!" I was trembling as I shouted at Aya, attempting to resist the mighty tengu's desire-filled actions. Both of her hands sneaking around to the front of my body, one creeping up my tight blouse, while the other simply worked its way into my green puffy pants. I couldn't take it any more and passed out. Aya chuckles, before throwing me over her shoulder, grabbing a half of the horse in each hand, and flying off, having obviously been lying about having difficulties carrying it.


	27. Chapter 26

Discaimer: Finaly cleaned my brain from the floor... what a mess that was! Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Ahh, I feel so much better now! I feel as though I could continue for another 100 chapters at this rate! In fact, at the rate I'm going with the plot, or lack there of, this story may end up being 100 chapters... and this one was like a double size chapter! On with the show!

Sunset, Cirno's house:

"Mmmn... Huh?" I said with a groan, feeling deathly cold. Ohh yeah, that's normal now. Right. Nobody was around, and it felt alien to not be by Cirno's side. It also felt alien to be _frozen_ to the _wall._ How does one even wind up in such a situation?

"Cirnooo!" I called out, hoping she might hear me. Nobody came, and it was starting to get a bit lonely. Never once had I been alone while I had been in this world, I realised. Without realising it, I had begun to rely on my master. I don't know what I would do, or where I could go, if not for the help that Cirno had given me. Heck, I might have simply drowned in the lake had she not caught me like she had! Maybe I should be more grateful of my master. She lets me stay in her home, shares her bed, lets me partake in the meals she has with her friends, and even helps me in ways I would never be able to repay. Just as that thought had brought a tear to my eye, which quickly froze and fell to the floor, the door to the little house burst open. In came Aya, with Wriggle over her shoulder, and two halfs of a dead horse in each hand. Aya propped the horse halves up against the wall, and waved to me.

"H-hey, you alright? Why are you stuck to the wall like that, anyways?" Inquired the curious crow with caution to her voice. She must be thinking Cirno, and I had a fight, which ended with me like this.

"Ahh, yeah, I'm fine. Just... chilling..." I answered, with a lopsided smile. My back was killing me, but I seemed fine. Last thing I remembered was a horrible pain in my back, along with the wind rushing passed me, before my memories fade to nothing. Just how did I end up like I currently found myself?

"Do you... need me to pry you from the wall? Though I guess that might hurt the wall... hrm... I guess we should just wait for the other ice fairy to get back, huh?" Asked Aya, who was mostly just talking to herself.

"Is that so~?" Asked a little ball of darkness from behind the Tengu, before it floated over to me, covering me entirely. Much slurping was heard over the next several minutes, while Aya simply stood there gawking. When the darkness faded, I was laying on the ground, my clothes and hair once more disheveled, and my body trembling. However, this time I had a light blush across my cheeks, and was panting lightly as well. Rumia simply smacked her lips like she had just had a tasty meal, before her eye met the horse, and a light blush touched her cheeks. Rumia seemed to have... fallen in love with the dead horse. Or to be more exact, its meat, and the quantity of it. Drool began to drip from her mouth in great quantity, before she began to tremble with joy, and looked towards Aya with hungry eyes. Aya jumped slightly at the sort of eyes the tiny youkai of darkness had giving her. A combination of gratitude to the point of tears, total adoration, and a hint of lust, was thrown in with all the hunger in her gaze. All over the horse she had brought. If she kept things up, she would take on a reputation similar to that of Marisa in no time flat.

"U-umm... Are you alright?" Asked the still shaken Aya. The noises she had heard from that little bubble of darkness while I was within it, weren't the best way to prove one harmless. Rumia began to grin slightly, and the area around her began to dim, while she slowly walked towards Aya. The Tengu began to shake slightly with fear for her chastity, If the intentions of the little monster before her were at all like she imagined. Before she knew it, Rumia had charged, only to be stopped by the hand of Wriggle on her collar.

"No! Bad Rumia, bad!" Scolded Wriggle, who wanted to be the first in line for the Aya coaster. Thwacking her friend on the back of the head, she sent her off to go sit at the table. With a sigh, Wriggle helped me up, before patting the dirt from my clothes.

"Ehehe, sorry about Rumia, Usag- Err, Usagi? Hellooo?" Began the bug, before she noticed I was looking through her at nothing in paticular. Wriggle snapped her fingers in front of my face several times, before I finaly snapped back to reality.

"Hwah! Wha- Huh? Ohh, hello Wriggle! Pl-pleasant day, isn't it?" I asked, seemingly having forgotten that It was now nearly night. Wriggle gave me a strange look, before she opened her mouth to speak, when the door flew open, revealing Cirno, mystia, along with two additional guests. I guess someone had realised that an entire horse would be too much for us alone, probobly mystia, and had brought more mouths to feed. In the doorway was the red-white and a girl in a white... black... witch outfit? Why does that seem oddly familiar? Wait... White-black? _That_ is the monster that kills fairies like it's nothing? Even if she looked far from intimidating, I began to shake noticibly when the girl looked me in the eye, before a grin split across her face.

"Heya! Don't think I've seen you around these parts before, da ze~!" Shouted the Black-white, whose grin only widened further, making my jaw hurt just to look at it. I timidly waved to the fairy eradicator, who looked at my wings with interest. As she spoke, Mystia walked by us while weilding a butcher knife with a grin, and Cirno walked off to converse with her other friends.

"Ohh, what's this? I've never seen such interesting wings before, ze~! They look like they would float away and fire upon your foes! Looks like the little scarlet's wings have competition for the title of 'most useless looking for flight, yet decorative!' So, what's the name, and why have I never seen you around, ze~?" The sheer energy behind the statements of the witch before me made me think her to simply be insane, but the statements themself all seemed to compliment me, so I didn't particularly mind talking with a crazy. An 'Is that so~?' could be heard from the other side of the room.

"U-umm, my name is Usagi, from the outside world, and what did you mean by 'float away and fire upon your foes?' I didn't even know one could fire things from a wing... Also, why do you say 'ze' so much...?" I asked, while trying to not offend the witch. She simply kept on grinning, and chuckled some.

"Ze? I don't know what you are talking about, ze~! And what I mean, is the shape looks like you could totally fire lasers, and other hurtfull things from them! Perhapse use the inner edge, and fire a number of lasers inwards, amplifying the effect into a nice wide laser! Also, I've never heard of a fairy coming in from the outside, ze~!" Shouted the excited witch, while making gestures like a big explosion.

"Err, I'm no expert in such a thing, but wouldn't one need a lense to magnify light? What would firing lasers at a single point even accomplish...?" I asked the ordinary witch, while mulling over the things she said. How does one even _fire_ lasers? Let alone from a wing...

"Oho, so you think you know more about lasers than _me?_ I'll just have to get a giant lense from Nitori, and prove you wrong, now wont I?" Stated the Black-white with a bit of venom in her voice, her seemingly permanant grin spreading to the point that I wouldn't be surprised if she swallowed her food whole, like a snake.

"Just don't fire towards anywhere that might be missed, when you do, alright...?" Asked the Red-white, with a sigh. The witch simply chuckled at the request.

"No promises!" Shouted the blonde witch. Soon enough Mystia had finished roasting the horse, while Cirno set up the ice table once more. When we all sat down to eat, those who didn't sit at the table of ice were rather packed like sardines. To either side of Aya, who was jotting down the details of marisa's plan to fire a spark into a giant lense, sat Wriggle, and the one whose heart had only today fallen to her charm, Rumia. Wriggle raised an eyebrow at her friend being suddenly fine with having to be pressed againt the crows wing. Mystia sat down plates for all those who were within the small shack of a home, with Rumia's being an entire leg simply handed to her, which she happily ripped apart with her mouth full of nothing but razor sharp teeth. By the end the horse was picked clean, save for organs. Rumia had even eaten a second leg of meat. Where the tiny youkai kept all that food was beyond her, but if she had room, why stop her? The shrine maiden had been to healthiest eater, as she had to closely watch her money due to the low amount of donations made to the shrine.

"Well, see ya, Cirno! Havn't had food that great since the last incident feast, ze~!" Shouted the witch, who was patting her belly with a happy look on her face. The shrine maiden simply nodding in agreement with her friend's statements. The two of them flew off first, followed by Wriggle, who was lovingly holding Aya's hand. Aya didn't particularly mind the idea of taking the bug with her in the least, due to having had their afternoon enjoyment cut short. While Mystia drug Rumia off, saying something about eel, before they took off. All that were left were myself, master, and the shy Deiyousei, who I have rarely even heard a peep from.

"U-umm, C-Cirno, would It be okay if I stay here for awhile, again? I kinda got chased off by a horde of youkai from where I was staying." Asked the young fairy of her friend, who couldn't resist the charms of her shy little friend.

"Alright, but the bed will be a bit cramped, and you might catch another cold!" Teased my master. She sure had a way with words to make things not sound very appealing, but it would seem her friend was quite desperate.

"Th-thats fine, Cirno. It's better than trying to sleep in the trees and getting eaten again..." Replied the little fairy, with a shiver at the thought of what that had felt like.

"Lets go for a swim! Usa probobly could use one, her wings are a bit stained with blood! You gonna join us, Dai?" Asked my master, to her shy little friend. The little faries face lit up with a deep red blush, at the thought of being seen by their new friend.

"N-n-no...! No, I'm fine. Plus the waters get so cold at night! p-plus I'll need all the body heat I can get If I'm to sleep next to the two of you..." Stated the shy, yet rather logical fairy. A rare trait in a fairy, who usualy never learn from their mistakes, and past experiences.

"Suit yourself, C'mon Usa! Let's go for a swim!" Shouted Cirno, who still wanted to swim, regardless of if everyone would join her. After we had gotten back from a nice long swim, we had found Deiyousei already asleep, with a couple blankets wrapped around herself, to help defend her body heat. We decided it would be best if I slept by her, as My body temperature was a great deal higher than Cirno's.


	28. Chapter 27

Discaimer: Now that my brain is back where it belongs, more or less, and having had escaped the box, I can begin to think outside the box! Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, with Deiyousei staying over, I have taken care of her unaccounted for time... Now, how about we see what our cute pair of nocturnal youkai are up to, shall we? On with the show!

Early night, Bamboo forest of the lost:

"Tell me again, why it was that you needed my help...?" Asked Rumia, who was bored out of her mind.

"Because the pink terror might come, and she's horrible... Plus, I'm paying you in eel, so it's not like you gain nothing." Stated Mystia, matter of factly. It starts with the stench of cherry blossom, followed by giggling. After that, If she hasn't already run, she has no memory of what takes place. She simply finds herself sticky, covered in bite marks, missing all of her eels and a bit of sake.

"And what's so bad if another customer were to come? Business is business, right?" Replied Rumia with a raised brow, utterly ignorant to just what her poor friend has been put through, time and time again.

"Look, she steals food, and eats me as payment. That's all that needs be said." Answered the bird, with a tone of finality. Rumia's eyes widened at such a bold pink creature.

"Sh-she... eats you?" Asked the dark youkai, a blush creeping across her cheeks. Rumia had _completely_ misunderstood the form of eating that went down. If that was the type of eating that Mystia meant, she probobly wouldn't have been _quite_ as adverse to the idea of it. But sadly, it was not.

"Yep, just devours me without letting up. I used to beg her to stop, but I've started to notice that it just makes her even more... ferocious! She has an insatiable appetite, which I simply can't keep up with!" Complained Mystia, with a scowl on her face. She hated how sore it left her, and It felt good to have someone to talk to about it with, for once. It also passes time untill a customer comes.

"Wow, that sounds... rather mean, actualy! You mean, she just moves on to continue sating her desires if you can't satisfy her cravings, no matter how hard you try?" Asked Rumia, with a look of disgust on her face. Just how many people does Mystia's girlfriend cheat on her with? She might just have to do her best to set this... this pink horror strait, if she were to run into her! How dare anyone make her friend this distraught!

"Yes... I feel so sore for days after each time she's had her way with my tender meat, it's truely horrible..." Shouted Mytia, who was starting to have tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Mystia! I'll set her strait if she comes by! I can't stand to see you so shook up... I feel helpless, like I can't help ease your suffering at all. If I can set her strait, maybe satisfy her some with a few tricks I know, maybe you two could get along better again!" Claimed the little youkai, with zeal coating her words. Partialy due the prospect of helping her friend. Partialy from the prospect of enjoying her friend's girlfriend. She _realy_ had the situation misunderstood, and either it would get her eaten... or the ghost just might end up going to heaven.

While the discussion of greatly misunderstood intentions and actions was going on, a rather masculine girl with long silky white hair had arived at the stall. Her hair covered in charms with an unknown purpose, fluttered gently in the cool night air of late fall. A pair of baggy pants covered in the same charms as her hair, held up with suspenders, over top of a white dress shirt. One of the few wearers of pants in all of gensokyo had just pushed aside the hanging cloth sections that surrounded the small area of seats that were on the lamprey stand.

"Welcome, Ms. Fujiwara! Will you be having the usual?" Asked Mystia, who now wore a smile that her friend had never seen.

"Nah, just sake today. And we've been over this, already. Just Mokou." Stated the immortal, in a rather abrasive way. She wasn't realy one for talking, so she came off as a bit rude to most everyone. She was actualy quite pleasant once you get to know her, though. The sparrow had learned long ago, when she noticed again and again the immortal lead people to safety. Never once had the immortal tried to skip on a bill, or simply strong arm the girl. Mokou not only had the bird's respect, and she could actualy get things other than 'anger' from the permanent scowl set upon Mokou's cute face. For example, Mokou looked rather sad, tonight. Perhaps a bit lonely, even.

"Alright, Mokou. Coming right up. How goes your endless killing? You winning?" Asked the bird, who was simply trying to fill the silence of the night. Usualy any time she brought up such a subject, Mokou would instantly cheer up, before saying she was winning. But tonight was different. The scowl she normaly wore slowly eroded, a single tear trailing its way down her cheek.

"M-mokou? Are you... alright?" Asked the now worried Mystia, never once had she seen the strong looking girl like this.

"I'm... fine." Stated Mokou, a wistful look upon her face. "It's just... I've never realy thought about what I have been doing with my life all this time. The bitch and I kill each other night after night, without stop. It's become more like a ritual, than an actual act of hate." Sighed the immortal. She had for the first time in her long life doubted this course of action. After thinking about it, she couldn't even say she remembered how she felt so very long ago. Her reasoning was far from perfect. To kill a woman simply for rejecting a father she hardly even remembered. It seemed pointless, realy.

"You could always... just try to talk to her." Suggested Rumia from the side, getting a nod of agreement from Mystia. Talk? With _her?_ The thought alone, sounded insane.

"I can't simply... stop. I'm sure she hates me for all I've done to her in the past." She was tired of this. All of this. It was a mistake to drink that elixer for such a petty reason as revenge.

"That's not true, Mokou! Every time I've seen you fight, I see no anger on her face. She looks like she honestly enjoys the interaction, like a sick game! Either she's a masochistic sadist, or she enjoys having atleast one stable activity in her life, even if it's a bit gruesome." Exclaimed Mystia, with a sound of confidence to her. She was sure that the latter was the case. It just had to be!

"...Maybe you're right... 'Nother sake. Biggest cup you have." Requested the phoenix before them, having had just finished her prior glass.

"Coming right up, Mokou!" Shouted the happy little bird, who grabbed her bottle of sake, and filled what looked like a small jar with it. Why did she have such a large cup? Oni.

"I'll think about it." Simply stated the immortal, before she downed the entire contents of her miniscule vase. With the large amount of drink in her, she bagan to think of this idea as a good one.

"Wishh meh luh... I'll nee' ih..." Slured the immortal, before slapping down twice the money she should have. With that the girl drunkenly flew off towards the most lost section of the bamboo forest. Eintei. Several shoots of bamboo picked fights with her along the way, by way of her lack of a strait flight path.

"Ahh... G-good luck, Mokou!" Shouted Mystia, who was starting to think she may have given the girl a bit too much.

The sun began to illuminate the sky, and the rest of the night had been dead. Making good on her deal, Mystia had cooked up a couple lamprey for the two of them as their dinner. The two ate in peace, and the pink horror never showed up that night. When all we finished, Rumia went home, and Mystia went home to the tree by the lake.

"Chin~! Chiiiiiin~!" Sang the bird, with more enthusiasm than usual. She was happy that she might have set Mokou on the right path.


	29. Chapter 28

Discaimer: What, a knock at the door? Get outta heeeere. Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N:With our first peek into the lives of the pair of nocturnal youkai, now we go back in time some, so as to join up with Aya, and little Wriggy! On with the show!

Early night, Garden of the sun:

"Where's Yuuka? We've searched the entire house, and field!" Complained Wriggle, a bit distraught by the lack of anyone. While they had been on the way to Aya's home, they had heard a scream from the fields.

"If I knew that, would we be looking?" Asked Aya, stating that she obviously hadn't a clue. Aya knew Yuuka well enough, from all the times she had teased the gardener, Yuuka never once showed any fear when she fought her. That scream had the same sort of sound to it as that of Yuuka's voice. Yuuka feared nothing, and hearing such a sound didn't bode well at all.

"W-what do we do, Aya? Th-there's no way we could stand a chance against anything that could have scratched, let alone hurt, _Yuuka_ of all people!" Shouted the panicking bug.

"Well, If anything happens I'll just have to fly us out of here, now wont I?" Asked Aya, who was confident that nothing could match her speed. Just as they began to give up hope, all the sunflowers began to face them, one after another.

"U-uhh... Aya...?" Asked the now petrified bug, to the crow that was growing nervous as well. She was considering simply high tailing it, with Wriggle in tow, but Wriggle wanted to make sure Yuuka was alright. That simple selfless request of hers was enough to keep the bird from bolting away with Wriggle.

"I... Don't know, I realy don't. " Admitted Aya, who was on her guard, while squeezing Wriggle's hand with a vice grip. If anything _did _happen, she wouldn't let her little love bug come to harm.

"Mugenkan." Whispers, seemingly from nowhere and everywhere. The flowers. The flowers were speaking to the pair. Was this Yuuka's doing?

"Mu...genkan?" Asked wriggle, to herself. She swears she had heard that word at some point in the past, but couldn't place where. Perhaps in a dream, even. The memory felt fuzzy at best.

With just this creepy little bit of happening, Aya took off, with Wriggle in tow. She wouldn't risk the little bug, even at the request of Wriggle herself. Flying at her top speed, they reached the secret entrance in no time flat, and while putting on the breaks, Aya didn't stop untill they were in her cellar, safe and sound.

"Wh-what do we d-d-do, Aya...? I don't want any thing to happen to her..." Asked the bug in a hushed, yet trembling voice, fighting back tears with every word. Yuuka was one of her closest friends, even if she would never admit that. She simply didn't understand love, realy. What she had actualy felt towards Yuuka, hadn't been love at all. Not the kind that she thought it was, atleast. Yuuka was like a sister to the little bug. A sister that... realy enjoyed causing the bug pain, for the pleasure of the both of them. ...Bad analogy.

"As of right now? There's nothing we can do. In the morning? We will go and tell the Red-white." Cooed the bird, trying her best to put Wriggles mind at ease. It worked, to a point.

"B-but..." Began Wriggle, before she was cut off my her face being smothered between the Tengu's soft breasts. Aya had pulled her in for a hug, so as to calm her down. Wriggle began to sob, tears staining Aya's blouse.

"There, there... I'm sure she's fine. Don't cry, Wriggle." Comforted Aya, while Aya tried to calm herself, as well. Anything that could even _harm _Yuuka would be only one of a hand full of creatures within Gensokyo. None of which had motivation to harm the flower youkai, let alone make her simply... vanish. Before she had known it, Wriggle had cried herself to sleep in her breasts.

"Heh, and to think, tonight I was going to make you mine! I guess I'll have to wait, as it wouldn't feel right to calm her down in such a way..." Sighed the Tengu, who was looking forward to this, ever since the girl had fainted this afternoon. She had brought them up to her room, undressing the both of them. Aya set Wriggle down on the bed, before writing down details of what had happened in her scoop journal. Of talking flowers, missing sadists, and... this 'Mugekan' that those flowers had mentioned. She could swear she remembered that word from some place, but it felt like a forgotten dream. Setting down her journal, she got into the bed along side Wriggle, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Unknown location:

A mansion, a nearly empty lake that smelled of blood, a gateway untouched for years. All features of the local mountains were obscured by a mist the color of the purest white clouds. While all but the creatures of the night slept, the mist grew. Anything it touched began to lose touch with reality, and grow abstract. Trees became jagged trunks, with a random color of leaf, each. Animals simply vanishing within the mist. But after a short distance of encroaching upon the world, the mist stopped moving forward, as though in hiding. The denisity was slowly increasing, however.

"Huh? where am I?" I asked myself, the ground feeling sticky under my feet. Why was the ground so sticky? I tried to fly, but couldn't, a feeling not like I couldn't, but like somthing wasn't allowing me to. I couldn't see the ground, but could tell I was standing on an angular surface, and the ground felt so very sticky. I sniffed the air, and found exactly what I was standing in. Blood. The air was thick with the stench of blood, the ground was covered in a thin layer of blood. And I began to notice. The blood was now starting to rise. I was already submerged up to my ankles, before I began to run up to slope, away from the rising tide of blood. A pair of glowing yellow eyes watched my every movement from an island that simply floated above me.

I kept running, untill I no longer felt the stickyness of blood between my toes. The stench, however, never vanished. The stench only increased, the mist slowly parting. Before me was a lake full to the brim with nothing but blood. Just how many needed to die to fill such a thing? And how did it fill so quickly?

The mist had fully cleared around me, and I could now see an island in the middle of this lake. On the island stood a tall, purple bat winged girl. Her hair was a mustard yellow shade of blonde, along with bright yellow eyes, which were glowing eerily. A white frilly blouse covered her torso, with a pair of red suspenderd and a red bow adorning her chest. Black dress pant, and black shoes were on her legs. She looked to have been watching me for some time, and simply smiled when I took notice of her.

"My, my, my, what have we here? A little lost fairy? Are you here to fight your way passed me? You won't win, I'll tell you that right now." Stated the odd girl before me, a fang poking passed her lip.

"U-umm... where am I?" I asked, having simply found myself here moments before.

"If you know not what this place is, than you should leave. Now." Answered the pointy toothed girl, with a grin that showed she had vampiric fangs.

"B-b-but I don't even know how I got here!" I shouted in my defense, while backing up in fear. It was the truth, I had no clue where I was, or how I suddenly wound up here.

"Ohh? Well, I guess that makes you a visitor than! Only visitors don't know how they got here. But sadly, I _can't_ let you in, even if I wanted to! The gateway inside wont activate, and is making all this mist!

"Inside? Gateway? Gateway to what?" I asked, baffled by the girl, who was speaking as though I knew what she meant.

"Ohh? So you don't even know such things? What an odd visitor... Well, come back some other time, and you can fight for the right to enter Mu-" Stated the girl, before she was cut off, and the world went dark.

"What have we here? Why arn't you asleep, little girl?" Asked a youkai from behind me, who had a terrifying sound of power to here voice. Before I could spin around to see what she looked like, she was gone. And so were my arms. I began to scream in pain, before I was silenced. My head had now joined my arms on the floor.


	30. Chapter 29

Discaimer: Ohh my, the door has been kicked in by a toad! Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And with that, we signify the start of a new, old, incident! Not gonna give any more hints~! On with the show!

Dawn, Cirno's house:

"Chin~! Chiiiiin~!" Sang the sparrow in the distance. The sound was far happier than usual.

"Mph-cff-cff" I coughed into the cold mouth of my usual molester. No, not Rumia. ...one gets molested way too often, if they need to specify which molester they speak of. I had woken up to a great pain in my entire body, while a skilled tongue which was probing my mouth, was starting to ease away. My mouth tasted of copper, and Cirno's minty tongue. Did I... Just cough up blood?

Deiyousei had also been woken up by the call of our friendly neighborhood cook. The tiny fairy girl began to stretch, while having not yet opened her eyes. Noticing the makeshift matress was being depressed by moving objects, she cracked open an eye. Before her lay Cirno, who was pinning myself to the bed. There was a thin trail of blood coming from my mouth, and I was struggling greatly, and looking like I was also enjoying the affection, all at once. Needless to say, the sight shocked the poor fairy out of feeling sleepy, before she began trying to pry us appart, and in the end was simply tangled up in the pair of bodies as well. The very cold bodies. She was struggling with all her strength to escape our icy embrace, and failing miserably. Cirno's thigh began to press between Deiyousei's legs, which got a yelp from the girl.

"C-c-cirn-no! W-w-wak-ke up!" Shouted the fairy through chattering teeth, who had no ability to tolerate the cold, like the two of us did. Her body heat started to make me feel uncomfortably warm, and Cirno frowed her brow at the warmth. After the sudden stripping of my comfort, I snapped back to reality, and pulled away from the sleep kisser's mouth. As our lips parted, I couldn't help miss the flavor of my master's mouth. Was I... starting to _like_ the attention? I had hardly even resisted, this time...

"Usagi...! Heeelp...!" Cried Deiyousei, while just barely managing to keep my masters face from getting too close to hers, after she had lost access to my own lips. Deiyousei's strength was beginning to wane, and slipped away just as my hand rescued the fairy from our chilly friend, the sleep molester. With my other hand, I pinched Cirno's nose shut, and simply waited, while she made out with my hand. After a good minute, Cirno began to squirm, and try to get away from the fingers cutting off her air, before finaly snapping awake.

"Mmyaa...! Ehh? Why does my mouth... taste like blood...?" Asked the ice fairy, who was now wipeing sleep from her eyes. Both myself, and Deiyousei sighed in relief.

"Ahh! After I woke up I began to cough up blood, and you happened to be kissing me in your sleep." I opted to simply state the truth, which Cirno didn't belive at all. She began to spit the blood out, and wipe her mouth clean of the nasty substance.

"Like hell I would k-kiss you! _You_ must have been kissing _me_, usa!" Deduced the larger ice fairy, who seemed to have no idea that she did that in her sleep. Though, she had also known what she had been doing to my wing, that one time. Things weren't adding up.

"Realy, now. And that time we woke up to you sucking on, and licking my wing? You seemed _quite_ aware that you had been doing things to me in your sleep. So, why couldn't you have once?" I accused my master, which made her go 'erk,' and tense up. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this, so my master simply sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright, fine. So, I k-k-kissed you in my sleep?" Asked the fairy of ice, while looking away from me, with a blush on her cheeks. Deiyousei had distanced herself from the two of us, after she realised that she could, now. The small green haired girl shivered at the table we ate our meals at, while trying to warm up, and failing. She had narrowly avoided frostbite of the mouth, or worse. Little known fact: Ice fairy spit can freeze liquid it comes in contact with. That would not have ended well for deiyousei, had I not gotten between to two. I however, was oblivious to this fact, as It only traspired with spit that was no longer inside the fairy's mouth. To stick your tongue in Cirno's mouth, could quite possibly kill you!

"You even nearly kissed me too, Cirno. Had Usagi not gotten in the way, you would have stolen my f-first k-k-kiss!" Stated Deiyousei, with a blush. At this, the fairy paled. She had nearly killed her friend! She was a _horrible _friend!

"I'm so sorry, Deiyousei! I d-didn't mean to!" Shouted the panicking ice fairy, while bowing with her face against the dirt flooring. She had _realy_ screwed up.

"what, only deiyousei...?" I asked, slightly disappointed that I hadn't gotten one, as well.

"You'll be fine. She, however, would have died." Stated my master, without intention of hiding this fact. Heck, it could potentially save a life in the future if she told me this.

"W-w-what!" Shouted both Deiyousei, and myself at the same time. This was news to the both of us.

"Yeah... I can't harm another ice fairy with a kiss, but I would freeze most anyone else, from the inside out. And even if that were to not happen, hypothermia would set in from such close proximity to myself for an extended period of time. Our spit can freeze things, Usagi. Try spitting in the lake, some time, and you will see what I mean." Stated Cirno, with a look of sadness upon her face, before she looked up towards me, and simply said, "You saved Deiyousei a great deal of pain, by stopping me from doing such a thing, Usa. Thank you."

"I-it was nothing!" I blurted out, while my cheeks were glowing brightly from the sudden praise, and gratitude, from the person I respected the most in the world.

"'Nothing'? It was far from 'nothing,' in fact, I'm proud of your quick action, I'm proud to have a student such as you." Claimed Cirno, before pulling me into a tight hug, which lasted suspiciously long. Soon my master had begun to snore.

"Wait, why were you coughing up blood, anyways, Usagi?" Asked Deiyousei, who had been thinking about that for the last several moments. While thinking of how to answer that, I had begun to shake my master awake, lest she get kissy once more.

"Ahh, well I had this odd dream, and I think I might have been decapitated durring it. Odd thing is, I felt pain during the dream, when my arms were ripped off." I calmly stated, while not realy detailing the dream very well. One would think I would speak of such a painful experience with fear in my voice, but I simply couldn't feel any emotions towards what had happened within that dream. I simply regarded the dream like one would regard tieing their shoes, or waiting for a toaster to go off.

"Wait, what? But dreams can't hurt you! Even the sheer idea of such a thing happening sounds like a story made to scare children!" Exclaimed my master, while looking at my neck. She noticed my neck had a jagged red line across it, as well as my shoulders. Whatever had happened in my dream, had effected me in reality as well, that much was obvious to her at this point. Cirno would keep this charade up untill more puzzle pieces fell together. No reason to scare everyone over something that she had no proof of, yet. From what she could tell, though, it would seem that someone was up to no good.


	31. Chapter 30

Discaimer: Wait, that's no toad! That's a space station! Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Last time, on Touhou Z- I mean... Ohh, never mind... On with the show!

A/N2: This chapter turned out a great deal larger than usual, huh?

High noon, Aya's house:

As the sun was reaching the center of the sky, Aya's eyes slowly fluttered open. Aya had awoken to her little bug wedging her face between the fleshy mounds that adorned her chest. Were they so comfortable, that the bug had to seek them out every time they slept in the same bed...? Not that it was an uncomfortable feeling, au contraire, it was a pleasant little snuggle. ...A snuggle that would be _quite_ hard to escape from, realy. Wriggle had her face wedged between the crow's breasts, legs hooked behind the bird, and an arm around her back, and wasn't going to let go any time soon. She seemed dead set on not letting her escape, so Aya simply got up with the girl still glued to her, and began to dress as much as she could, which left her entire top half in a state of undress. Making her way to the kitchen, she started on yet another egg brunch. Aya made eggs most every morning, lest she run out of room to store the things. The ice box was the second best gift Nitori had ever given her. First prize goes to the camera. Aya could feel the eggs building up inside of her, as she hadn't had a chance to lay them in days. If she didn't let them out some time soon, she just might pop! ...Or, simply start to look like a pregnant human... Heck, her abdomen was already lightly swollen from no less than twenty eggs!

Aya began to let out a sneaky little smirk. If the bug was going to sleep through being carried around, perhaps she could lay them right now! ...But if Wriggle _did_ wake up, the bird just might die or embarrassment. Yyyyeah, she would just wait untill she was atleast not stuck to Wriggle. Before she knew it, the eggs were finished cooking, and Wriggle's nose began to sniff the air, before she suddenly flopped to the ground. Aya had been proven right, it would seem! That _would_ have been a horrible time to lay eggs, indeed!

"Owww... Ehh? Ohh, hey Aya! ...Why are you only half dressed?" Asked the groggy little bug, before a plate of eggs was shoved towards her, which she gladly took. Wriggle momentarily dug in before the draft she felt made her realise she was even less dressed than Aya, and still slightly sprawled on the floor after her tumble, which left her in a rather embarrassing pose. she flew quite zippily towards Aya's bedroom, and got dressed in an embarrassing little flash. Aya couldn't help but giggle to herself at her lover's shocked face, while doing so quietly enough so as not to alert the cute little bug in the other room.

"You alright in there, Wriggle?" Asked Aya with a shout, while trying her best not to laugh.

"W-w-why would you carry me about while I'm in such a state?" Demanded the little bug, who had just popped out of Aya's room.

"But Wriggle, you were the one latched onto me! Your legs were locked behind my back, an arm around my waist, all to keep your face within my modest bust!" Countered Aya, which made the bug redden with every detail. Had she realy... had her face between those huge things...? Wriggles cheeks reddened further, due to being able to imagine it perfectly, Aya's lack of a blouse only helping.

"A-a-aya, why are those still out, anyways...? G-get dressed!" Asked wriggle, while pointing to Aya's breats, while trying her best to look away, and failing, but it was the thought that counts, right?

"Hmm? Ahh, I guess you're right! Now that you've let go of me I can get dressed!" Replied Aya, before casual walking off to fetch the rest of her clothes. As she walked away Wriggle began to think about what had transpired the day before. What is Mugenkan, and why would the flowers talk about it? Flowers only talk to Yuuka, don't they? And even then, Yuuka had seemed to talked to them, while nobody else heard the flowers. Could it be that they had to shout to be heard by other? Or maybe... That's it! It was because they all spoke it once, wasn't it? Even with them all speaking, it was still like a loud whisper. If the flowers would try _this_ hard to get a message across, something just had to be up!

Aya stepped out of her room, with a light blush on her cheeks, and a blanket full of eggs in her arms. Had Wriggle not been so deep in thought, she might have noticed Aya placing the two dozen still warm eggs in the ice box. Thankfuly, she had not, or she may have passed out at the realisation of why Aya had taken so long.

"So, shall we get going to the shrine? You must still be worried sick about Yuuka, right?" Asked the Tengu, who had a sticky blanket folded in her arms. The blanket was the one she used to dry off her eggs, time and time again, so one would expect such a thing from the blanket. Before Wriggle could turn around, Aya had her body pressed against the bug's back, and her free arm used to comfort the sad little bug with a hug. Wriggle began to cry anew, after such gesture of comfort was recieved. By the time she had stopped crying, she noticed that she had been picked up by Aya, and the Tengu had already flown them half way to the Hakurei shrine.

"I can't stand seeing you in such a state, you know... So I'll do my best to put a smile on that pretty face of yours, alright Wriggle?" Promised Aya, before she wiped the tears of Wriggle's eyes away. Before they knew it, they had arived at the shine. But something was off. The grounds had not been swept all day, and it didn't have any sign of the voices of Reimu, or Marisa, the latter of which visited at about this time each day. Reimu was lazy, but she would motivate herself to atleast keep the place in order due to the belief that 'nobody will donate to a shrine in disarray.' Something wasn't right, at all. They searched the grounds for about twenty minutes, but found nobody, not even the drunken moocher.

"A-aya..." Said Wriggle, who had a terrified look on her face.

"Yeah, I know... It's just like the garden... There are no signs of any life, beyond plants, in the entire area..." Answered the bird, while deep in though. They would have to check more locations to be sure, but she hadn't noticed anyone at all, the whole flight. Usualy there were atleast a few fairies that would try to take her down. Not even a single fairy had confronted her.

"W-what do we do? Who else could we ask to look into the matter?" Asked wriggle, who kept looking around, as though expecting to be attacked by whatever it was that could spirit away the shrine maiden.

"What else can we do? We begin to look into this, ourselfs. First, lets start with places that are close by. You take the forest of magic, I'll take Moriya shrine, as I'm faster, and we meet at Eintei. If one of us has yet to arive, perhaps whatever took out Yuuka, and the Maiden, had taken out one of us. I'll look for you, and you look for me, if either of us doesn't show, alright?" Ordered Aya, before looking to Wriggle for confirmation. Wriggle nodded, and with that the both of them split up to look for anyone that might be around.

Wriggle's POV:

I flew around, looking through the forest of magic for a bit, before coming upon one of the two houses that were within it. Knocking on the door of the puppeteer's house, I opened the already unlocked door after having waited a good minute. The walls were lined with hundreds of dolls, all staring towards me. As one, they began to speak. 'Help mama,' was all they said, before they slumped back to un-life. I took that fairly startling event as a sign that Alice was missing as well, and began to look for Marisa's home.

After a fairly long time I gave up on finding the other home, and took off, with Eintei as my destination. Not once this whole time had I heard the sounds of the local insect life saying their usual greetings to me. It would seem that even the insects are missing. Just what had the power to spirit away millions, if not billions of insects? This was starting to seem hopeless, but I kept going, in hopes of finding _someone_, anyone at all would do!

Before I knew it, I had arived at the bamboo forest, and began my search of it from above, so as not to get lost myself. I heard the sounds of life! It was small, but it was still there! There was someone here, whether that was good, or bad, was far less easy to tell. Was Aya already here? Or, maybe another? Could it be the culprit? I began to fly towards the sound, looking for sugns of anyone being around, while being as stealthy as can be.

Suddenly a rain of fire balls began to pelt the area next to me, and I looked up to find the one who I was attempting to sneak upon, glaring at me from above, and was not at all happy.

"You... have five sh-shecondsh to shtate... your cashe, before I... incinerate you, youkai." Spat out the guardian of the forest, Fujiwara no Mokou. She looked _quite_ angry, and just as drunk.

"W-w-well, I'm l-looking for anyone th-that hasn't vanished! Yuuka, the Red-white, the Black-white, a-and the puppeteer all seem to have. Next, I figured I would check Eintei...!" I shouted with a hint of fear to my voice, while stuttering and backing away from the immortal girl slowly.

"Ohh... W-well, don't... don't bother with Eintei. You can... add them to the lisht of those mishing, I've been... looking for that bitch, Kaguya, since the early mornin... I'll join up with you, help you look for othesh..." Stating the drunkenly slurring Mokou, who looked about ready to vomit, and she did just that, before looking fine. It would seem that she had forcibly expelled the toxins from her blood... How... useful, yet disgusting.

"Alright, my next destination is meeting up with my partner, Aya, at Moriya shri-." I stated, before I was interupted.

"First we check the human village, won't take long. Just a quick once over." Stated the now sober Mokou, who couldn't simply desert the helpless humans. The one time she had tried, five of them got lost in the forest, and nearly starved to death. If what I had said was true, the human village was bound to be empty, though.

"A-ahh, okay." I said, with hesitation in my voice. To delay any longer could cost Aya her life, but If Aya couldn't fight off something, neither could I, especialy without being able to call upon the bugs for help. The short fused immortal would be vital, if I wanted to stand a chance.

As we did a once over of the human village, the streets were completely empty of the usual hustle and bustle of life. All that remained was the buildings. Mokou quickly flew into the school, just to be sure history wasn't being hidden, before she came back out.

"Alright, let's go, bug." Said the visibly irritated Mokou, who was now quite motivated to help out by the lack of one of the few people alive that she looked forward to seeing. With that, we began to fly towards youkai mountain, and the Moriya shrine, near the summit of the mountain. By the time we had arived, the sun was already beginning to go down in the sky. We heard voices from within the shrine, so we kicked off our shoes and entered the shrine. Within was Aya, who was being forced to dress in one of Sanae's spare outfits, by a pair of crying gods. Aya looked as miserable as could be.


	32. Chapter 31

Discaimer: Wait, thats not a space station, either! Ohh god, it's a god! With a silly hat! Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now we once more join up with Wriggle, Aya, and now Mokou, too! Though they have yet to meet up, as of yet. On with the show!

Late afternoon, Moriya Shrine, Aya's POV:

"Alright, now that I'm here lets che- is that crying that I hear? Scoop ge- I mean... I should go and investigate!" I declared, before simply throwing caution to the wind, and dive bombing the shrine. ...How I ever sneak up on people is beyond me, but it works all the time, 50% of the time!

From within the shrine the crying suddenly stopped, and an Onbashira came hurtling towards me. Being as fast as I am, in reaction, as well as flight, I simply side stepped the monolith and continued onwards to the shrine.

"Anybody hooome?" I called out to the now quiet shrine. Moments later, a pair of women came from the entrance, and looked up at me, their eyes red and puffy from having cried their hearts out all day.

"You..." Stated the taller woman, who was dressed in a bright red shirt, with white sleeves that ended with thin ropes tieing the ends. A long flowing skirt filuttered in the wind, made up mostly of a dark shade of red, but ending with a bright share of red with floral print around the hem. Short dark blue hair wafted gently in the same breeze that was assaulting her skirt, and a black barbed mirror adorned her chest. Her feet ended in a pair of simple sandals, which seemed to be made of the rope she was ohh so fond of, which she also had a necklace of. One of the gods of the mountain, Yasaka Kanako. I had always wondered just how family names worked with gods. Do they have them, simply to seem more human? Were they once human, and ascended to godhood? Or do gods actualy reproduce? Finding this out could lead to a rather interesting scoop, if I do say so myself!

"You sure have horrible timing, pest." Said the smaller, yet far older god, with a sigh. A rich purple dress covered much of the girl's body, which had a pair long white sleeves, as well as a matching collar. On the sides, were sections of red string, used to adjust the tightness of it, and to the front, were several frog designs. Oddly, they mostly looked to be dancing. Shoulder length blonde hair, with some red string holding her side burns together. Her head was topped of with a large, and rather disturbing, hat, which seemed to be starting hungrily at me. Maybe I should investigate the hat, and see what the story is behind it, some time. Maybe it's a man eating hat. Or, perhaps it's cursed! With the ability to eat humans! That would fit the second god of the mountain, Moriya Suwako, who seemed to practically control curses.

"Just stopping by, to see if all is fine! Reimu and Yuuka are both missing, so I figured I would check on you all. It would seem you three are fine, so- Hey, where's Sanae? She would usualy be trying to exterminate me by now!" I exclaimed, with a chuckle. The pair of gods began to look like they were about to start yet another bout of tears, after I made that last remark.

"S-sanae's missing... She was here last night, but when we woke up, she was gone!" Shouted the now sobbing wind god, while looking at me with a scowl at having been reminded of this fact.

"She... We... What did we do wrong...? Were we too restrictive...? She must have run away, because she has to do all the cooking and cleaning by herself!" Reasoned the diminutive earth god, who was jumping to even greater conclusions by herself, without saying them aloud. Her face slowly looked more and more sad, before her tears once more began to flow.

"Calm down, calm down! I'm sure she was just kidnapped, like Reimu, and Yuuka!" I shouted, without thinking. That was my attempt to cheer them up. Yes, 'attempt' was an apt word for that horribly thought out statement.

"K-k-kidnapped?" Both of the gods asked in unison.

"Y-yeah, I'll be... seeing you later n-" I began to say, while backing away, before the earth under foot swallowed my feet up. It looked like the gods had gone mad, with the loss of their shrine maiden. What an interesting headline that could be!

"Ohh, where do you think you're going...?" Asked the earth god, with a grin that dripped with evil intentions.

"Yeah! For all we know, you stole her for youself! Y-you must have wanted her as your wife, and kidnapped her, after being chased off by the girl you love one too many times!" Souted Kanako, who had deluded herself to the point that even her fellow god was looking at her funny.

"No, no! I'm trying to solve the-" I began to state my protest, before a chunk of mud covered my mouth, and hardened instantly.

"Liar! Where's Sanae?" Demanded the taller god, while cracking her knuckles. Suwako was now starting to come to her senses, so she decided to try and keep me from harm.

"Wait, I see what happened! That evil, evil Aya must have put a spell on Sanae, and she now looks like the Tengu!" Stated Suwako, while doing a secret wink to me. It would seem I'm going to be stuck here awhile.

"What? But she looks exactly like the-" Began to counter Kanako, who was rather suddenly interupted.

"Exactly! She looks _too_ much like Aya, don't you agree? Even Aya could never look this much like Aya!" Stated the short god, in an intentionally confusing way.

"O-ohh! I-I... see?" Stated the confused Kanako, taking the bait.

"As such, Lets go get her dressed in her normal clothes, and finally be a family again!" Exclaimed Suwako, with a sad look in her eyes.

And with that, the gods picked me up, and carried me inside. Wait, do they do this to Sanae, too? That could be a rather interesting scoop! I'll have to look into this some other time...

Still unable to voice my protest, the gods slowly stripped away my clothes, and wrapped my breasts tightly in that odd cloth that Reimu always wears, before putting me in one of Sanae's many spare outfits. For such a crazy girl, she sure was prepared to need a change of clothes... Or, would that be the reason _why_ she was so prepared to change clothes? Oddly enough, the role of Sanae could be played by very few Gensokyans. One of which was Aya, who also had some ability to make wind do her bidding.

"We missed you so much, Sanae!" Shouted Kanako, before embracing me like a mother would a child that had gotten lost. I could hardly voice my displeasure, however, as my mouth was still caked with hardened mud.

"Ye-yeah, it's good to... have you back..." Said Suwako, who had a sad look on her face. Unlike Kanako, she knew I wasn't Sanae. It had to be a miracle that Kanako even bought that odd little story she was told, with no questions asked.


	33. Chapter 32

Discaimer: That's a nice boat you have there, god! Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N and now the time line has come for girls to meet up! A daring rescue, perhaps without the 'daring' part, of our favorite Tengu, Momi- I mean, Hata- Aya! I meant Aya! Honestly, who else could I mean, ehehe... On with the show!

Sunset, Moriya Shrine, Wriggle's PoV:

"I'm so glad you're fine!" Shouted the crying war god with great relief, even if it was brought about by a lie.

"H-how about you get started on dinner, 'Sanae?' You've... been out all day and I'm sure you are just as hungry as we are." Stated the curse god, who held her tears back. Constantly reminding herself of her missing descendant wasn't helping with this in the least. In fact, she would have to do her best to find a way to sneak Aya out, as she seemed to be on important business of the incident kind. At that moment, the smaller god's eyes locked with mine, and I froze in fear. Her eyes lit up with a plan, and undid all her binding mud that had hardened on Aya's mouth, and wings. While locking eyes with Aya, she motioned to me, with her head, while Kanako wasn't looking. Before Aya had a chance to look towards me, she was pulled away by Kanako, towards to kitchen.

"So what's the plan, bug?" Asked Mokou, who wasn't even looking around the corner. I guess here hair isn't particularly stealthy, so that makes sense. We could talk our way through this, but the gods seem to have gone mad... Why else would would they dress Aya up as a shrine maiden? Attacking not just one god, but _two_ seemed out of the question... I guess stealth is our only option!

"I guess stealth is the only option, the gods have gone insane from the look of things. They dressed her up as a shrine maiden, and seem to be acting like they would with Sanae." I replied, in a hushed voice. However, it would seem that one of the gods might be on on our side.

"Hmm... alright, I'll wait here. You go." Stated the bored Mokou. If she wasn't going to knock heads together, she would only get in the way. I sighed, knowing that she had a point. Her hair was practically luminous in the light.

"What, why?" I asked, with a hint of panic in my eye. Mokou simply pointed to her long, and very noticeable hair.

I began to sneak into the house, while not flying, as that could alert them to the magical signature. First, I had to find where they're taking her, and she has to be alone. After that, we need to sneak out together. I heard foot steps approaching, so I scurried up the wall, and hoped nobody noticed me on the ceiling. No, I'm not a roach, stop thinking that. From the next room, the smaller god walked into the room, and immediatly noticed me. She stared at my horrible hiding spot, as well as not help but feel slightly impressed that I even _could_ hide like that.

"...Did you actualy think that you could hide up there? Your cape is hanging down..." Stated the god, who was pinching the bridge of her nose. It would seem that I was lucky to have been found by the sane one!

"Err... ehehe... Y-yes?" I meekly responded, which was answered with a sigh.

"Anyway, hide in that closet over there. I'll sneak away Aya, who I assume is why you're here, when I see an opening, Alright?" Commanded the god, whose hat was looking at me hungrily. What a scary hat...

"A-alright." I said, before scurrying into the closet, still on the ceiling. The god simply stared at the show I was putting on, while trying her best not to laugh. Once she had regained her composure, Suwako walked back to the kitchen, and I heard a large metalic smack. Moments later, the door to the closet opened, and the goddess, along with Sana- I mean Aya, were looking at me. The goddess motioned to me that it was okay to exit, now.

Moments later, Mokou charged in, probobly thinking I had been captured due to the sound of Suwako hitting Kanako over the head with a wok. Fire was burning in her hands, but the lack of any struggle, or even angry looks, made her realise that nothing was wrong.

"...Why's the Immortal here?" Asked Aya and Suwako in unison, neither had expected to see the girl at all.

"People are missing. Looking for 'em, too." Stated Mokou, brushing off the question rather deftly.

"A-ahh... I met her in the bamboo forest, and she agreed to help look for the culprit." I explained, which cleared the confusion that still hung in the air like a white fog. Wait, what's with the white fog?

All across the land, a White fog was beginning to flow out. All the plants across gensokyo began to mutate into abstract parodies of their formor selfs. Grass turned to jagged blades, trees bent at odd angle and turned a random color, and even the dirt, which wasn't even a plant, took on a glassy color.

"What the hell?" Was asked by Mokou, while everyone else simply gaped at the sudden change in the land.

"What... What's going on?" I asked, to nobody at all, while looking about rather terrified.

"Well... it would seem you three have work to do!" Stated the god, before shooing us off. An awkward smile hung on her face.

"So... where next?" Asked the immortal, while looking to myself. How she stayed calm was beyond me, but she did.

"I guess... it would be a good time to check on my friends. We all normaly gather at about this time, so it would save time to not have to look for them indevidualy.

"So... Cirno's house?" Asked Aya, stateing the obvious to all but the albino in out midst, who actualy didn't know.

"Yeah, you think you could get us there quickly Aya?" I asked the Tengu, who was still dressed as Sanae. The bird simply grabbed us both by the arm, and took of with a grin. I hadn't even had to ask, realy. The whole way there I was screaming, but couldn't be heard, while Mokou looked bored, yet her cheeks flapped in the wind. We arrived in just under five minutes, to a smell that signified cooking, which came from the house. It would seem that my plan to find out if everyone is okay might pay off after all! ...Wait, is the house made of giant playing cards? ...This incident keeps getting stranger and str- Youkai mountain looks like it's made ice cream, now. I'm just going to stop looking at things now! ...Why is the scarlet devil mansion a giant gingerbread house? This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger still. I push open the door to Cirno's... card house, ready to greet everybody.


	34. Chapter 33

Discaimer: Hey, why is that silly hat of yours looking at me like that? Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now we return to the fairy house! What, did you think there might have been a reason as to why I wasn't returning to that side of the story? Well, I guess it did make it feel more like they were all alone in the world, now didn't it? Purpose served! On with the show!

A/N2: Longest chapter yet!

Late afternoon, Cirno's house:

"So, hows about we go for a swim now, Dai? The water is 'nice' and warm with the sun awake! Plus you can practice with your wings, Usa!" Offered Cirno, who would probobly have simply dragged the poor fairy off into the lake had she said no.

"Fiiiine..." Accepted the fairy, who didn't particularly like water. Daiyousei knew that if she said no once again, she just might get thrown in the lake. Cirno could be a jerk like that at times.

"Good! You need it, anyways... Peeyuu, you smell Dai... You realy need to get over that fear of water! Water is your friend, you know?" Joked Cirno, while slapping the small fairy on the back, while Daiyousei simply glared at my master. It hadn't been _that_ long... only 2 weeks! Thats not long at all, right?

"S-so... how do I get my wing to come to my hand like you do, Cirno?" I asked, while looking towards my master.

"Simple! Will it to happen, and it should happen!" Shouted the larger fairy, with a grin. She honestly had no idea how to do it, as she simply did it naturaly.

While we were on our way out of the house I continuously tried again and again, but to no avail. All that I could get my wings to do was vibrate, flap, spin, twist, and spin around my back in a circular pattern. After we had nearly arived, I began to give up hope, when I made my wings all fly _away_ from me, but in random directions. I _realy_ hope I didn't hit anybody...

"Hah! What a strange trick, Usa... You always figure out the most... unique ways to do things. Going by what you just did, do the exact opposite, and they should come to your hand. I guess one advantage of having no idea how to use your body would be that you can accidently find out tricks others wouldn't!" Complimented Cirno, which made be blush and look away. What was this odd feeling I was having every time my master praised me recently? It's like my chest is tightening... Before I could think more, my wings all flung towards me and knocked me into the lake as we arrived at the other end of the lake. Why we went by foot was beyond me, as we could have simply flied right over. Plus none of us even wore shoes! Though, I'm sure that's less of an issue for the other two. They seemed to have rather tough feet, probobly from never wearing shoes.

"Kaff kaff... Ugh... I think I inhaled the whole lake..." I croaked out, before coughing out a fair bit of water. My master simply laughed at my misfortune. Now that I thought on my masters words, could I simply point a ring at someone and concentrate on it to make it go towards them, instead of throwing it? I'll have to try that, after I figure out how to throw them the normal way.

"Err... will she be alright?" Asked Daiyousei. Atleast _someone_ was concerned about my well being... Even if the number of times I've heard her talk outside of today could probobly be counted on my fingers, let alone talking to me.

"Ehh, the water will freeze and absorb soon enough." Stated Cirno, with a shrug.

"Huh...? I can breathe fine again..." I stated, having had listened to none of what my master said. I was more focused on _breathing, _you see.

"See? Now she's fine!" Chuckled Cirno at my expense.

"Nnn... Now my clothes are all wet..." I groaned while floating back to the shore, the impact had sent me pretty far into the lake.

"Anyway, now that you know how to control their position, try and do so after throwing one!" Ordered my master, while we all undressed. With my new wing control I could undress without help, by simply making my wing distance themselfs a bit. Yay, I'm less helpless now at every day activities! Level Up! ...Where did that come from? While mulling over what a 'level up' was, I failed to notice the other fairies sneaking up behind me. By the time I noticed the girls behind me, it was too late. They had begun to tickle me. Ohh, the horror, what a malicious act!

"Gwahahaha...! N-no...! St-top! Hwaahahaha! Nooo...!" I thrashed about from the sudden onslaught of tickles, but a two against one hardly gave me room to resist. While being tortured, an idea came to mind, and I began to move my wings about. One ring went over each of their heads, and began to pull them away. It would seem I've made yet another clever use for my wings! Who would have thought that this hoop shape could be useful in such odd ways?

Coughing on the ground, the other faries were both clutching their throats.

"Y-you pass...!" Said Cirno, in a hoarse voice. ...It would seem I pulled a bit hard... Well, I guess they will recover soon enough, so it's not so bad

"W-why didn't you... warn me that sh- kaf kaf... that you were expecting her to do that...?" Asked Daiyousei, in an even worse voice. Must... resist... feeling bad... Daiyousei looked up at me with tears in her eyes. ...Now I feel bad!

"S-sorry Daiyousei..." I say, while offering her my hand, which she accepts.

"Ahh, it's fine... Not your fault! It was Cirno's idea anyway, so if anything, I'll be upset with her. Also, you can call me Dai if you like, my full name is a bit of a mouthfull." Repplied the smaller girl, who wasn't nearly as shy as she seemed.

"U-umm... Dai, why is it that you normaly seem so shy around others, yet now that it's just us three you seem fine?" I was curious, as the answer was eluding me, even if it was probobly easily found by others.

"Ahh, I'm a bit... shy around non-faries... It doesn't help that most people blast faries on sight." So this was a common practice? That's horrible!

"So that's a common practice? That's horrible!" I agreed with my thoughts.

"Ahh, right, I keep forgetting that you arn't actualy a fairy!" Dai simply laughed awkwardly, and blushed at having had forgotten somthing so recently mentioned.

After we had finished talking, Cirno and Daiyousei swam, while I continuously threw my wings, one after another. Time and time again I failed to stop them mid air. Time and time again, they came careening back at me. After being knocked down a good fifty times, my body was beginning to ache all over, so I tried another approach. I threw my wing, not by muscle, but by what had caused my wings to all fly off earlier. I aimed forwards, and focused on my hand, but not as hard this time, lest all my wings go flying. The wing went flying in a random direction, which happened to be towards Dai! Having no speed to catch the wing with, I had to simply stop it. But would I be able to- No, I have got to stop thinking that way! I would! I _will_ stop it! Summoning all of my concentration on the wing, It began to glow, and slow to a halt. I flopped down in the water, exausted mentally by that. It would seem that having had shattered my wings a short time ago had effected my mental stamina, as well as everything else about me... ...Could... _that_ be why I'm having such issues?

Cirno finally noticed the wing that I had just barely stopped in time, better late than never realy didn't apply here! I could have _killed_ Daiyousei! Even if it was an accident, and she would... get better... that wing was headed right for her head!

"Err... You arn't supposed to be aiming at anyone, Usa! That's dangerous! Ahh, also, good job on stopping it mid air!" My master had simply brushed off what I had nearly done, like I accidently stepped on her foot.

"Ehh? Ahh...!" Daiyousei turned around, and nearly smacked her head on my ring. Yes, it was _that_ close to her. It would seem that apologies were in order, once my head stopped throbbing.

While I was simply floating in the water, I noticed something. The closer the sun came to setting, the foggier it was getting. This fog... I knew this fog!

"G-guys, this fog is seriously creeping me out, can we go inside?" I pleaded, fearing that my dream might just come true.

"Fog?" Both of the fairies asked in unison, with a look of utter confusion.

"What fog?" Continued Cirno, with a look of worry on her face.

"What? That white fog that's getting thicker the closer the sun gets to setting! It looks just like fog I saw in my dream, and it's creeping me out!" I shouted, with more urgancy to get back inside this time. At this, Cirno's eyes widened. Was this a sign she was looking for? Only time would tell, at this point.

"Guess we should play it safe, and get inside..." Stated Cirno in a calm voice, before acting _completly_ panicked, grabbing us both by the wrist, and flying off for the house. As we entered the house, and completely lacking in the clothes department, we found that Mystia and Rumia were already here. They were both chopping some vegitables, when they both looked at us. Needless to say, they were very surprised to find a trinity of streaking fairies. Their knifes both missed their mark, Mystia's cutting into her finger, while Rumia's cut clean through the table, thankfully missing her own finger. Mystia was clutching her squirting finger, when rumia floated over in her dark ball, and the usual noises were heard. When the darkness faded, Mystia's finger was fine. How Rumia does that, I'll never know, as she never seems to do it outside of her bubble of magical darkness.

Mystia was laying on the floor panting, her hair and clothes both in shambles. How a simple suck of the finger could effect one in such a way was beyond me as well. Not once, but twice, had I ended up alone in that bubble with the girl. The first time she sucked my finger, which tingled like crazy, and the second time she licked my entire back, so as to free me from the ice. Needless to say that tingle was rather... nice feeling.

"Umm, perhaps we should cover ourselfs?" Cirno only noticed that we all were in such a state, and rubbed the back of her head at the awkward mistake.

Just then, the house around us began to change, taking on a look of playing cards, and the dirt floor turning an odd glassy color. Nobody but myself seemed to be freaking out, and suddenly I found myself wearing a dress that looked like the one Cirno wore, which distracted me from the odd happenings.

"Rumia, can you snuggle some with Dai? She's probobly going to lose fingers if you don't." Asked my master, to the horror of Daiyousei.

"W-w-what? Why c-can't I j-j-just bundle up in the sheets...?" Asked Dai, whose teeth were once more chattering while she was frantically trying to talk her way out of being stuck in close proximity with the youkai of darkness. It would seem that Rumia likes to traumatize people whenever gets a chance! What a scary girl...

"No 'but's Dai, you look deathly pale! I'm sure you are _quite _chilly from me dragging you here while you were still dripping wet! You'll cuddle with Rumia, and you'll like it! You know how warm the inside of that bubble feels!" Ordered Cirno, much to Daiyousei's displeasure. Rumia, however, looked quite pleased with the situation.

Mystia motioned for me to come help cut things up, and we finished up what was left to chop. After that, mystia threw them all in the big pot that she almost always cooked our meals with.

Rumia grabbed Dai by the hand and led her to the bed, where they sat on the edge of the bed, and Cirno wrapped one of the blankets around them, before the bubble formed around the pair of warm bodied beings. For once, I didn't hear the licking and sucking sounds that I have come to expect from that bubble! I guess Rumia only does that when she has reason to? As if to disprove my idea that nothing wrong would take place, I heard a mewl from within the bubble, as well as a few labored breaths here and there. Rumia sure did have a... healthy appetite, one way or another. All but Cirno's face lit up in embarassment from hearing such sounds, was Cirno _that_ stupid? ...Or could it be that she knows something that makes it less embarassing to her? ...I hope Dai is going to be alright...

The door suddenly swung open, and In came a pair of friendly faces, along with one that I didn't know. The stranger wore a not so friendly looking scowl, and simply leaned against the wall next to the door as if she was expecting to have to make a quick get away.


	35. Chapter 34

Discaimer: The hat upon the girls head began to lift up, within were rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Ugh... sorry that it's a tad short... kept getting auto logged out every time I tried to mess with it, so I ended up making it while sleepy. Also doesn't help that I may be sick. And now we all have joined up once more! Once things heat up, I'm going to change style a bit so as to make things work better with such a number of people. On with the show!

Twilight, Cirno's house:

"Ehh? Why did you bring _her_ with you, Wriggle?" asked my master, who was backing away from the stranger.

"Well, we've had a long, long day... It seems like the vast majority of the population is missing, even the Red-white herself! We've taken it upon ourselfs to solve it, and Mokou here joined up to help us, so she's here with us." Answered Wriggle, while looking around. Why was it that none of us were missing? The only ones that arn't from the group, yet arn't missing, would be Usagi, who was an honorary member, Aya, who was also an honorary member, the pair of gods on the mountain tops, and Mokou. Other than that, it seems like every living creature was just... gone!

"Gone? That doesn't sound good..." Said Mystia, while Cirno was backed against the farthest area in the house from Mokou. It seemed she _realy_ didn't like the girl... I wonder why?

"Is that so~?" said the ball of black, before it faded away revealing an overheated looking Daiyousei, and a certain darness youkai, who wore a grim expression.

"Usa, get away from the fire girl, or you're gonna melt!" Ordered my master, which made me jump and skitter off to join my master in the corner. I _realy_ didn't want to find out what melting felt like unless it was unavoidable!

"Said I was sorry 'bout that... Thought you were the princess." Said the angry looking stranger. Just what had transpired to get my master to react like that? Did she... make my master melt? And my master called her 'fire girl' ...Was she some sort of fire creature?

"Now that that's over with... Why is it that none of you are freaked out by the walls being playing cards? Or for that matter, the fog!" Asked Aya, while looking at the walls. the single king card was now training it's eye on her while grinning. Cirno perked up at the mention of the fog I had seen earlier.

"Ehh? You mean I'm not the only one that can see this?" I asked, with a smile. I wasn't going insane after all!

"See what?" Mystia looked to us like we were going insane, it would seem she couldn't see it.

"Is that so~?" Rumia asked, while thinking about the current happenings. Fog that can't be seen, and an odd change to the house of the creepy variety. This reeked of 'incident' if nothing else.

"Hmm... So Usu wasn't just seeing things, just as I had thought." This drew everyone's attention to Cirno.

"What, you mean _you_ saw this coming?" Aya snorted at the idea of the nine having the mental capacity for even that simple of a task.

"Yeah, I figured there to be something up when Usa had a horrible dream... She was torn limb from limb, and beheaded. What's more concerning, however, was the fact that she not only felt the pain, but she coughed blood into my mo- o-onto the sheets, after waking up. Furthermore, she has odd scars everywhere she said she took damage." Aya was speachless at what the litte fairy had just told her. She hadn't expected clues from such a place at all!

"Well, the other day we were looking for... a friend... and the flowers began to say 'Mugekan' in unison, could that be of any significance?" Added the bug, while trying to piece everything together.

"Mugekan?" Everyone asked at once, we all felt a sort of familiarity in that name, but none could place where from. Almost like a dream we had forgotten, yet sort of remembered, but not quite.

"Couldn't we just follow the direction the fog is flowing from?" Everyone looked at me, even Aya, Wriggle, and Mokou.

"You can see the direction it's flowing from?" Asked Aya, who seemed unable to see the direction the wind was flowing.

"Yeah, can't you? I mean, you just said you can see the fog, right?" Could it be that Aya couldn't see it as well?

"I can't see the flow of it either, Usa..." Wriggle's testamony simply proved my notion further. It would seem that I could see the fog better, somehow.

"Same." The angry looking fire girl can see the fog too? ...Why only their group, and myself? And why would I see it better? Everyone here seemed stronger than me!

"How can't you see the direction it flows from? I can hardly see anything _but_ the fog! It's so thick I could probobly cut it with a knife..." I Asked, chopping my hand through the air, as though a visual demonstation was needed.

"Well, some of us can't see it at all, could it be that you just got luc- Hey, whats up with your scars? They turned to ice!" My master pointed to my shoulder, drawing attention to a ring of ice in the exact areas she had noticed the jagged red marks.

"Ohh, that's interesting..." Aya whiped out her camera, and began to take pictures of me from all angles in the blink of an eye. One of the pictures was, of course, a panty shot. Or, to be a bit more accurate, a rather risque photo. Yukari hadn't given me any underwear, you see.

"Aya..." Wriggle didn't look too pleased, after seeing her love under me for a split second.

"Ayayaya, w-what? I d-didn't do anything wrong!" Aya seemed unable to do anything but lie her way into a deeper grave.

"Well, there will be time to talk more later, but for now, let's eat!" Mystia began to set bowls around the tables, after making this wonderfull suggestion. My stomach rumbles at the mere mention of food being ready, and drool dripped from my mouth. Why was I so hungry? I felt like I could eat and eat and never stop, it was strange. Mystia offered Mokou a bowl, but she declined. Being an immortal, she metabolised food far slower than others. Heck, if she died of hunger, she would come back feeling fine.


	36. Chapter 35

Discaimer: I slammed the door, only to have it get kicked back open. Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Bleh... Feel horrible! I'll try to keep updating, but can't guarentee it untill I feel better. Chances are I _will_ still be doing daily updates, even while sick. What is happening to the world? Fog that cannot be seen, dreams that can kill you, the world going topsy-turvy, and _Cirno_ of all people, seems to be the one who has things the most figured out? On with the show!

Early night, Cirno's house:

As everyone was tipping back their bowls of stew to drink the last of the broth, Mokou was thinking. The more she thought about it, the stranger things seemed.

"Cirno." Cirno jumped at having heard the immortal say her name.

"Y-yes?" My master had a look of pure terror on her face. ...Just what did that girl do to her?

"Everyone has eaten. Lets go see where that fog is coming from." This time, I jumped. I didn't want to be in that fog, _and_ away from shelter. I was already nearly blinded by the fog, which was somehow passing through the walls like they weren't even there! I realy didn't want to feel that horrible pain again, or worse yet, see another experience it! Just who had done that to me? Was that what... it felt like to die? I felt a complete lack of anything at all... Had I actually died, and come back?

"H-hey Cirno, what does it feel like to... n-nevermind..." I couldn't just ask such a question... no matter how one asks, 'What does it feel like to die' would be an awkward question!

"Err, alright... Well, can you show us the direction it's coming from now, Usa?" My blood drained from my face, causing my already pale face to become nearly bleached white.

"A-a-alright...! I-I'll d-do it...!" I was shaking like a leaf, just the idea of meeting the owner of that mature female voice again would probobly kill me out of fear alone!

"You... you okay, Usa?" It would seem my attempt to hide it wasn't as effective as I had planned. Heck, I could taste the fear in my words! ...Or was I biting my lip in fear, and drew blood?

"Y-ye... No... I'm terrified...! W-what if I meet whoever it was that killed me, again...?" I was nearly on the verge of tears at this point.

"Ohh... Well, I'll just have to protect you, won't I!" The confidence of my master was like a candle in the darkness that was my fear.

"R-really...? You would... protect me?" My tears slipped out, not out of fear, but happiness at those words.

"I swear I will, Usa. Have I ever let you down?" Cirno wiped the tears from my eyes, and gave me a hug. My fear of what might happen simply evaporated when i felt her cold embrace.

Around us, everone had fallen asleep out of boredom. This was the team that was going to solve this incident? Cirno simply caused a small bit of ice to find its way into everyones clothes, so as to quickly wake everyone up, and awaken they did! Everyone, save for Mokou, that is. The ice instantly melted, not being felt by the immortal at all.

"Mokou!" Sometimes the simplest of tactics work the best, and the girl snapped awake at hearing her name being called.

"W-huh...?" Mokou looked about franticly, before remembering where she was. The surprised look on her face quickly turned back to her gloomy little frown, and she looked at my master, causing the fairy to flinch.

"W-we can't leave with you standing there, some of us would melt if we try to get passed you..." I've never seen Cirno act so... scared of anybody, just what had the girl done to her? Mokou pushed the door, which was now a card, open and walked out. We all filed out of the house after her.

"Okay, lead the way Usa!" Looking about, I saw the fog was flowing from the direction of the Hakurei Shrine, and it was even thicker out here! ...Atleast, going by the orientation of the house's door, as I actually couldn't see anything more than a meter away.

"J-just so you know, I can't see anything _but_ fog, so if I happen to be headed towards anything... I would appreciate being told this." Those who couldn't see any fog were surprised at this, but nodded. Not being able to see the nods, I simply flew off towards the source. Very slowly.

"Shouldn't you... fly a bit faster? This could be dire, you know..." Aya wasn't impressed with the speed we were going at, it would seem.

"This... _is_ my top speed..." I blushed that my speed drew as much attention as it did.

"Wait, really? You're even slower than Yuuka! I've never seen anyone fly this sl-" Aya would have begun to laugh soon, but she found her mouth sealed shut with ice. My master gave the Tengu an icy glare, before flying over to me and grabbing my hand. Aya continuously tried her best to pry the ice off of herself, but simply couldn't. Rumia noticed this with a grin.

"Just point the way, and I'll fly for you, okay? I'm sure my speed is atleast good enough by your standards, right Aya...?" Cirno didn't expect a response from the silenced tengu, and wasn't surprised to get none. Rumia began to form her ball of darkness around herself, and float towards Aya. Aya hadn't noticed the girl, untill she was already within the clutches of the darkness youkai, and it was too late to try and get away. Everyone but myself, and Cirno, were watching the stealthy show, before it was hidden from view.

"Over there. It gets stronger towards that direction." I simply pointed, and Cirno changed course. From behind us, I heard very familliar licking sounds, and instantly know that some _lucky_ girl was getting treated to the joy that was Rumia. Everyone but Cirno, and Mokou, began to blush lightly at the naughty sounds, and look away awkwardly. Just what _was_ Rumia doing in there? The moment that a light moan was let out, the bubble faded. Rumia was flying with a fainted Aya in her arms. If I could see this, I would perhaps start fearing what she might be doing within that bubble. Thankfully, I continued on in blissfull ignorance, and only knew that Rumia had... helped... someone out.

"U-umm... Rumia, Is she alright?" Why was Wriggle worried? And about who? Rumia hand the happy looking passed out crow off to wriggle, before whispering something in the bugs ear. Wriggle instantly regretted asking, and her face burned bright red.

"The Fog seems to be spreading from over there!" We were pretty much at the shrine at this point, but I pointed to the mountains that lie behind the shrine. Cirno raised an eyebrow at this.

"The mountains? you sure it's from over there? Nothing has happened out there in years!" I simply nodded to Cirno, and she sighed. I wonder why she seems so against going out there? After awhile longer of flying, we had finally arived at where this fog seemed to be coming from.

"Down there, it's right under us!" Cirno gulped as I said that.

"You... sure?" What? Why was Cirno asking that again?

"Yes! I'm sure!" Cirno once more sighed, and began her descent towards what, or more so, _who_ I was pointing at.


	37. Chapter 36

Discaimer: "Touhou for the Touhou god!" Was the last thing I heard, before the hat fixed itself to my skull, taking full control of my body. Touhou belongs to Zun!

A/N: Action? In _my_ fanfiction? It's more likely than you think! Also, please comment on my fight scene... no idea if it's good or not, due to it being my first! On with the show!

Midnight, Un-named mountains behind the Hakurei Shrine:

As we descended, we noticed several things. Each of them noticed by a member of the group.

Cirno noticed that this girl looked like China.

Deiyousei noticed the odd baton in the girl's hand.

Mokou noticed that they were already noticed by the mysterious girl.

Wriggle noticed how cute Aya was as she slept

Rumia noticed how cute Aya was as she slept.

And I noticed that the fog was coming not from her, but from the baton in her hand. It was a rod of fine gold, inscribed with clouds. I could also see her perfectly through the dense fog, oddly enough.

"Hey, China! Usa says that this is all your doing, is that true?" The girl looked up at our little mob that consisted of youkai, fairies, and a human. She feigned surprise, followed by an equally fake show of fear, before she let out a convincing scream. What, was she an actor?

"Y-youkai! A-are you going t-to eat me? I'm too _young_ and _pretty_ to die...! Did I mention young? I'm very young!" The 'young' girl looked towards us with her red eyes. On her head was a strange looking yellow cap, about two sizes too small for her head, which covered a small portion of her bountiful scarlet hair. Her hair wafted about in the strong wind, which was seemingly emanating from the girl, or to be more precise, the baton. About mid way down, her hair was tied with a white bow, which caused her hair only to be more eye catching, due to the contrast of the two colors. On her body was a rather chinese looking green vest, which had a yellow blouse under it, The blouse had just a bit of frill to the ends of the sleeves, which ended right before the elbow. Her resemblance to Chi- I mean, _Meiling_ was striking. Atleast, to anyone who actualy knew who that was. Sadly, I was not on the list of people that knew who that was, but I wasn't the one who was doing the talking, so that wouldn't matter anyways. Her legs were dressing in a matching pair of poofy green pants, which ended just after the knee. Her feet were covered in a pair of shiny black shoes. She was like a shorter, less voluptuous Meiling. In fact, her chest was as flat as a little kid, and her hips not very feminine at all!

"...Arn't you a Youkai, yourself?" Cirno was dumbfounded at what else to say, than the obvious question.

"What? No, no, no... What Youkai has red eyes?" Rumia felt a bit awkward at that statement of the stranger, and simply coughed, so as to draw attention to herself.

"Just how stupid do you think I am, China...?" Cirno couldn't help but sigh at just how idiotic that statement was, coming from who she thought was Meiling.

"...Do you want the truth, or a lie? Also, why do you keep calling me 'China,' my name is _Orange!" _Meili- I mean, Orange puffed out her chest, as though her name alone was enough for respect.

"Is that so~?" The one that need not be named felt it a good time to check the mental capacity of the idiot before them.

"Err, y-yes...?" Orange was caught off guard by such a simple question, and had no idea how to answer it.

"Is that so~?" Rumia began to look towards the girl, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Y-y-yes!" Who would have thought that Rumia could inspire fear, with but a simple question?

"Is that so~?" More force in the words, Rumia had begun to look downright scary, even to those who actually knew her! It would seem that this fight was hers, going by her actions. Her lips were peeled back, her rows of sharp teeth exposed.

"I-i-is that s-sooo?" Orange's expression was a comination of confusion, and a great deal of fear, at this point.

"That is so..." And with that, Rumia dive bombed towards the girl with a look of hunger upon her face. Ahh, fear, what an exploitable emotion.

"W-wha- why are you...!" Orange got ready to defend herself, and took a fighting stance. As Rumia came within range, she spun around and delivered a kick towards the girl, which Rumia simply avoided, and grabbed the poor girl by the leg, and flinging her towards a tree. Orange caught herself midair, and kicked off of the tree, propelling herself into the air.

"F-formidable...! You must be a great Youkai, to have thrown the strongest with such ease!" Rumia looked at the girl, who was not only fighting one of the weaker members of the group, but also calling herself Cirno's self proclaimed title. Rumia looked back, just to make sure she wasn't actualy fighting Cirno, before looking back to Orange, who had taken the opportunity to charge towards the Youkai of darkness. Taken by surprise by the cheap tactic, Rumia only just had enough time to block to first blow. Her fist rippling with ki, Orange delivered a heavy blow to the guarding arm, before spinning around for a kick. The kick was finished off by a grapple to the arm, which Orange intended to make full use of. the girl began to spin the smaller Youkai about, again and again, before releasing her towards the ground.

Rumia flew towards the ground, with a flash of black. Rumia's skull collided with the dirt, her face skidding across the ground like a dirt sled. While Rumia was recovering, Orange began to charge the ki within herself, and began to glow an eerie red color, before the red began to gather in her hands.

"Is that... the best you have...?" Was all that left Rumia's lips, as the skin of her face slowly began to knit. One could see a great deal of her teeth, now that her cheek had been rubbed away by her dirt kiss. Her own dark energy began to gather in her hand, accelerated by the rather dark night, as well her anger at having been made a fool of. They both began to release wave after wave of danmaku, at the same time. Their battle begins for real now, the battle of the stage one bosses had begun! Place your bets!


	38. Chapter 37

Discaimer: And then I wore the silly hat, or more so, the silly hate wore me. Touhou belongs to Zun

A/N: The battle of the cute Youkai continues! On with the show!

Midnight, Un-named mountains behind the Hakurei Shrine:

Rumia rather easily drifted between the thin waves of danmaku, while Orange was getting hit left and right by the much more dense waves, and quick bursts of Rumia. Time and time again, Orange charged, only to narrowly miss getting hit by a quick blast of danmaku.

"You seemed so cocky, grape! What happened to that...?" Rumia was having a blast with her taunts, but It was time she took care of the excuse for a boss.

"I... I can't lose...!" Orange looked towards Rumia, her eyes burning with determination. The baton in her hand began to glow in responce to her drive to win, but that wasn't something that Rumia could see.

"Moon Sign: Moonlight Ray!" Just as Rumia finished calling her spellcard, the baton released a pulse of energy. Something was very wrong, and the spell card never went off.

Everyone's eyes but my own, and Orange, went wide. Neither of us had ever seen a spell card, so we had no clue as to what had happened. Why had the spell card failed to activate? Rumia began to rummage through her clothes, out turning her pockets. All of her spell cards were just plain gone!

"You! What have you done with my spell cards!" Rumia was now afraid that she was at a huge disadvantage, which was not true, due to the other girl not having a single card of her own.

"...Spell what?" Rumia looked at her adversary, with a look of confusion across her face.

"How... How can you not even _know _what a spell card is?" Rumia was at a loss as to what to do from here, she didn't want to _kill_ the girl! Battles outside of the spell card system were very dangerous afairs.

"Ahh, well... I've been sealed inside a tree for awhile now... I actually escaped only a few days ago! Before that, the last thing I remember was losing to an annoying little witch girl, followed by an overly aggressive Miko... I wasn't even doing anything wrong!" Orange looked at the ground with a rather sullen look on her face. All she wanted to do was get as strong as big sis Meiling, so she had gone into the mountains to train. After only a week, she was beaten and sealed by that evil miko! She had only wanted to be less of a burden to her sister...

"A Miko, you say?" Rumia's curiosity was piqued, while having had forgotten that the two of them were fighting.

"Hmph, like you care... Enough talk, I'm gonna fight my way back home if I have to!" Suddenly the bow in Orange's hair untied itself, and the girls hair turned a sharp blue color.

Orange began to charge towards Rumia, her fangs bared in a primal snarl. Before Rumia could even react, she had already taken a punch to the gut. Orange wasn't any good at ranged, but when she let her hair down, she had a great deal of skilled when it came to a good brawl. Before a follow up hit could land, Rumia backed away from the now serious Orange. Gasping for air, the Youkai of darkness began to do a trick she rarely used anymore. The small amount of light from the nearly full moon began to dim, untill it was almost pitch black. Rumia wasn't limited to the small sphere of pure darkness, she could actualy effect various ranges with varying ammounts of her inky blackness. Like right now, Rumia had multiplied the space her bubble occupied by 10, at the cost of it being only half as strong. Rumia may not be a very strong fighter, but she didn't particularly care to play fair, if it was going to be a life or death battle. Countering opening her opponent left, was the way she fought.

Orange could still see, but not nearly as well. Rumia, however, had far better night vision, and was just fine. Once more, Orange charged towards Rumia, who was now far more prepared. A kick aimed at her throat, was easily ducked under, before she clawed at the girl, in an attempt on her hamstring. Orange was a particularly durable Youkai, so the slash only broke the skin. Rumia intended to deliver many more soon, and end this fight, without having to kill the girl who was no berserk.

"Ahh...! Grr, fight fair, you damn Youkai!" Orange once more went for an attack, this time a feint with from her left fist, followed by a kick that was as strong as that of a horse. With a loud crack, Rumia flew towards the ground, seemingly unconcious. Orange wasn't about to stop there, and dove at the ground aimed missile, that was Rumia. Rumia had simply gone limp, and the moment Orange was about to make contact, she dodged, and grabbed her leg. Now with Orange in tow, Rumia turned the girl into the warhead of her little air to ground missile. Digging her heel into Oranges back, Rumia would have the poor Youkai do a belly flop, with a crushing stop behind it. When they collided with the dirt below, Orange's conciousness momentarily slipped away. Rumia wasn't about to let the girl off with such a minor injury, and swung the girl into a tree,while digging her fingers into her calf. As Rumia had expected, Orange wasn't nearly as worse off as she should be after all that. The only damage she had, was a broken nose, courtesy of the tree, and a cracked rib or three, courtesy of the ground.

"Heh, you say Youkai like you arn't one yourself! By now it's obvious you are, as any human would have lost their head from making out with Mr. Tree, like that!" Orange's body was still, and limp. Was the fight over already?

Rumia had failed to notice the baton had lengthened into a full on quarter staff. Before she knew it, she was swept off her feet, and had the staff pointed at her face by the oddly calm Youkai.

"I'm tired of fighting, so I'm not going to hold back anymore." The cold sound to Orange's words was enough to chill the blood in Rumia's veins. Before she knew it, she was impaled by the staff. Rumia coughed up blood, and struggled to pull the staff free, but to no avail. Orange simply twisted the staffed as a reward to Rumia, for her troubles. As if on queue, a volly of ice shards was sent flying towards the chinese Youkai, forcing her to jump away, finally allowing Rumia's wound to begin its regeneration.

"I can't stand by and let you torture my friend, like that!" Cirno couldn't just _watch_ as Rumia get penetrated, she intended to resolve this battle in her stead. As Rumia slipped into unconciousness, the perpetual darkness faded with it, retracting to the usual body bubble size.

"Hmph... Big words, for a fairy. Run along, before you get hur-" Orange was interupted by a sudden need to block a slash from Cirno's ice sword. The odd calm that seemingly taken over Orange, didn't falter in the least.

"Big words, for a Youkai! Surrender, before you get hurt!" In the hand that wasn't firmly upon the hilt of her sword, Cirno was charging her perfect freeze. At point blank range it would be enough to instantly a fairy, and most humans, while simply freezing a lesser Youkai, like this one, solid.


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And with that, my little odd disclaimer story ends! Can't think strait as of right now... Either It's from my cold, or I have some writers block going for me... Also, I'm beginning to notice something... I miss writing the everyday lives, and think my disintrest in battles is rubbing off on my story... On with the show!

Midnight, Un-named mountains behind the Hakurei Shrine:

Orange swept a foot infront of her, but Cirno simply did a spinning hop, using the momentum for a counter. Orange once more blocked the blade, but this time the surface of her staff began to cover with frost. It would seem blocking, or even staying in melee range with Cirno, wasn't a wise move due to the cold she would exude. The longer she fights, the colder the area becomes!

"Leave me alone, already!" Orange was tired, and her hand trembling. The extended use of her bow release was starting to wear her down. Where once were deadly attacks, were now only crushing blows.

"Not unless I stop you, villain!" Villain? She had done nothing wrong! ...Could it be that she was wrongfully being attacked?

Orange began to twirl her staff, in an attempt to gain her weapon's advantage. Range. A staff has far greater reach than that piddly little sword. Cirno turned her sword into a shield, and disrupted Orange's flow with a sudden block, and a blow to the chest from her tiny palm. Normally, that would be a trivial matter.

"Perfect freeze!" This, however, wasn't a normal strike. Ice began to encase the girl, starting from where she was hit. Struggle as she might, she couldn't stop the progress of the ice. She tried to brush off the ice, but that simply caused her hands to freeze to the growing mass.

"Give up. You've lost." Cirno had a rare serious expression upon her face, and knew that if left alone, the girl just might die if she couldn't negate the effect of her perfect freeze.

"N-no! I just wanna go home...! Why are you even doing this to me! I've done nothing wrong!" Tears were welling up in Orange's eyes, which caused the fairy to raise an eyebrow. Just as the ice had reached the neck, Cirno snapped her fingers. The advance of the ice was halted completely.

"Don't play dumb, that staff of yours is causing this fog!" The accusation caught Orange off guard. That was why? The staff, that the nice lady who had set her free, had given her?

"B-but I don't even see any f-fog!" It was true, Orange could see the fog just as well as Cirno could, which was not at all.

At this point, everyone had slowly made their way over to the location the battle had ended. I grabbed one of my rings, and felt about inside of Rumia's bubble. I pressed the side of the ring to her face, once I had located it, and hoped it would wake the girl up. Rumia's dark sphere began to ripple, and I hear the girl's surprised cry. It would seem my idea had actually _worked!_

"I-is that... so...?" The bubble around Rumia faded, and she looked about, while holding the spot Orange had impaled her.

"That is so~!" I chuckle, before Rumia's gaze settles on me. A grin stretched across her face, and she tackled to the ground me before I had a chance to try and flee. Rumia sure did like to... cuddle with people... Before I knew it, the bubble had returned, and once more I was squirming to get away, while trying to not make a sound.

"Really, now? I'll just see what Usa say- Ehh? Where's Usagi?" Cirno began to look about, at a loss for where I could be. That is, untill she heard a moan from Rumia's bubble, which sounded a great deal like myself. Cirno floated over to to the ball, and poked inside with a pole of ice. She knew from past experiance, that it is a rather unwise idea to stick limbs in that bubble.

"Rumia, I need usa back, now..." Cirno had confirmed that there was movement going on inside the bubble.

"Is that so~?" Suddenly I found myself able to see once more, and no longer getting that odd full body tingle that Rumia's bubble always gave me. Could it be that that bubble wasn't just a simple blob of darkness?

"Ehh? How is she fine already!" Orange looked towards Rumia with a bit of fear on her cute face. Yuuka would probobly say that the look suits her, were she here.

"Well, shes a Youkai, so... she gets better quickly. Shouldn't you know that, as a Youkai? Anyways, I'm going to be borrowing this staff, now." Cirno reached within the ice, and pulled the staff free like it was nothing. I simply looked at the girl with an amazed look in my eye. How the heck had she done that? Cirno tossed the staff my way, which I scrambled to catch. Once I had the item in hand, my head throbbed in pain. Shaking off the headache, I began to inspect the staff, finding that the fog was coming from one of the heads. I looked the thing over, before finding a small hole. Inside the hole was a small smokey white gem stone.

"Umm, Cirno, I need your help... can you get inside this hole, and pull out the gem inside?" I gestured to the tiny pit in the golden staff. Cirno grabbed the staff, and a thread of ice began to extend from the tip of her finger, and into the hole. After a few moments, Cirno had succesfuly pryed the jewel free, and handed it to be, before looking inside the hole, making sure nothing else was in there.

As the gem touched my skin, the headache from before worsened. The crystal began to bore its way into my skin, causing me to yelp. Once it had reached a certain point, a pulse of magic was released, and the effected hand began to crack, and crumble. It actualy hurt _more_ than you would think.

"C-c-cirno, my hand...! It's falling appart!" Cirno, thinking fast, or more so, not thinking at all, deemed it necessary to take rather painfull action. Pulling out her sword, the blade thinning into a very short rapier, she stabbed at the spot the gem stone had dug into my hand, hoping for the best. The stone burst appart, along with the lower half of my arm. Wailing in pain, I blacked out.


	40. Chapter 39

Discaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Once more things go wrong, and once more its time for... who knows what? On with the show!

Unknown location:

I felt myself drifting along, as though submerged in water. My hand throbbing with pain, but also felt like I couldn't move, or even open my eyes. After what felt like an eternity of drifting, my eyes finally began to crack open, to see a blurry mansion. Was the mansion blurry, or my eyes? I blinked several times, and pulled up my arm to rub them, but the hand didn't make contact. My surroundings a blur, I looked to the hand that was throbbing. My eyes widened as realisation hit me. My left arm was partial gone. Everything below the elbow was simply... gone. I tried to scream, but no sound escaped, only a large bubble. I looked about, and noticed light from above, so I slowly floated towards it. My body felt sluggish, and I reached out for the light, with my stump. The world went dark around me as I hit the surface.

My eye cracked open, and I surveyed my surroundings once more. My brows shot up. The walls looked the exact same as before, but upside down, and not blurred by water. Above me was the surface of the water. This mansion was... upside-down? Or would it be I was... I tryed to speak, but only black liquid came out, and I began to choke, coughing up a large quantity of what looked like tar, but as thin as water. Continuously I coughed and choked on the odd substance, before I was kneeling in a puddle of the stuff. Without realising it, I had begun to sink into the pool of black gunk. Having noticed what was happening too late, the only thing I could do was await my fate. Unable to scream for help, I simply squeezed shut my eyes in fear.

Once more my eyes opened, this time I was quickly to my feet, looking around with terror in my eye. There was... absolute darkness surrounding me, yet I could see myself fine! Just what is going on? Where _am_ I?

"H-hello?" I was surprised that my voice even worked at this point. Wait, this location seemed so familiar... No, not... not _this_ place again...

"Why, hello there!" My blood froze in my veins, or atleast felt like it. I quickly jumped to the side, expecting the worst imaginable to befall me if I hadn't. Proven right, I saw the location I once occupied get vaporized by a huge laser.

"W-who are you!" I knew I wouldn't win a fight against the same disembodied voice as I was last killed by, in my previous dream.

"You will find out soon enough! Now, my turn, why are you still alive...? I'm sure I killed y- ahhhh, I see, I see! A cute little fairy, are we? No, that doesn't seem quite right..." Before I knew what was going on, the darkness was all but gone. Around me was nobody. I was once more in the mansion I was once within, my clothes now stained black by the odd fluid from before. Just what was going on? Had she wanted to, that women could have probobly killed me yet again. My still not regenerated hand throbs once more, and the now familliar fog begins to fill the mansion. Suddenly, the floor was gone. I feel for what felt like hours, before I landed hard on what felt like tile. I doubled over in pain, the fall must have broken a rib, I just knew it... Why must bad things keep happening to me...?

Morning dusk, Un-named mountains behind the Hakurei Shrine:

"Mmng..." I began to stir, drawing the attention of my companion. Those who could see the mist, could still see the mist. That gem must not have been the only source.

"You okay...? That thing did a number on you, try not to move too much." Cirno was knealing beside me, trying to keep me calm, a look of sadness upon her face. Cirno had been trying desperatly to try and get my arm to regenerate, but to no avail. My arm was within a block of ice, she had been freezing all the damaged areas for the past several hours, while the others split up to look for the source. They were to gather back here as soon as the sun could be seen over the horizon. If they found nothing, they would need my ability to see the direction of the wind flow when I finally woke up.

"Wh-what happened...?" My voice was weak, one of my lungs had been injured durring the gem explosion, so it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to speak. With every word, my chest hurt, so I kept my question focused.

"I... don't know. After you blacked out, you were in terrible shape, blood was everywhere... Your side was torn up, and no matter how had I tried, I could never get your hand to regenerate." Cirno looked away, not able to bear how I might react. Her normally blue dress was covered in dried blood, and my borrowed dress was pitch black, just like in my dream. It would seem I was once again effected by my dream, atleast this time I wasn't coughing up blood. ...Or a pile of ash, as I just might be, had I not avoided that huge laser. I looked to my very heavy half missing arm, and noticed something odd. The area around the block was stained red, and within was an odd swirling mass.

"H-hey... Cirno, could you unfreeze my arm...?" Confused by the lack of anger, as well as the request, she simply complied. Cirno wasn't about to say no, and make her cute little pupil mad at her. Maybe I had a reason for both of those things. Cirnos hand simply grabbed my arm, and pulled it free, like she had done with the staff hours before. I brought my arm to my face, and looked the odd swirling mass over, which was now devouring the fog around it. What was a gentle vaccumm, was now a violent tornado of fog being pulled into my arm. All the fog in the area began to pull towards my arm, and it began to become harder and harder to see through it. The entire area was now free of fog, and I now had a hand made of it, going my the look of things.

"What the... heck?" Cirno, who had suddenly been able to see the now perfectly fine, if off color, arm. She poked the odd limb, but her hand simply passed through it.

"That's... odd..." My lung had finally finished healing, and the volume returned to my voice. I tried to touch the ground with it, to find myself able to, and suddenly something amazing happened. The once abstract grass returned to ordinary grass from my touch. Out of curiosity, I tried to touch Cirno's cheek. My hand touched her cheek, not passing through it, as I had half expected. Cirno simply blushed in response to the odd attention she was recieving. Being as cold as she was, few were willing to touch her skin.

"U-umm... Usa?" Cirno looked me in the eye, her own cheeks still a light pink.

"Yeah?" I simply smiled, while still touching her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Cirno's arms wrapped around me, and my face began to redden as well.

In the distance we heard a whistle. It would seem we had an audience for our little drama filled display! Rumia slowly floated down towards us, with a huge grin on her face. To her, all that had transpired, was myself rubbing Cirno's cheek, followed by a long lasting embrace.

"I-it's now what it looks like!" I skitter away, so as to distance myself from Cirno, only further incriminating myself.

"Is that so~?" Rumia's grin took on a teasing air.


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now we have a new PoV! Cirno, for the first time ever, _in 3D!_ ...or not! Now, let us enter inside the head of the strongest, and hope we don't get a brain freeze. On with the show!

Midnight, Un-named mountains behind the Hakurei Shrine, Cirno's PoV:

"Usa!" I couldn't believe my stupidity, one doesn't simply break a magical gem without a reaction! Usagi had a long shard of bone stuck in her ribs, probobly puncturing a lung. I Made sure to ice over that, first. Before me lay my pupil, her arm in shreds, and half of her body riddled with crystaline shrapnel. The wounded arm wasn't crystalizing at all, like my wounds always did.

"P-p-ple-eas l-let-t-t me g-go..." Orange's teeth were chattering like crazy, wshe obviously needed to be let out, lest she freeze to death.

"Fine, fine... Rumia." Following my order, rumia turned out the lights, and enveloped the chinese girl in her orb.

"The rest of you, get looking for whatever the source is, meet back here at sunrise." Everyone nodded at my order, before flying off, Aya left in my care, as I would be busy for awhile.

"N-nooo... n-not there..." Rumia's work seemed to be going well, judging by the noises that other China was making.

"Is that so~?" From the bubble a yelp, and a small moan was heard. Rumia's methods might sound ...odd, but she was quite effective at ...whatever it was she was doing in there. Honestly, it was probably better not to ask.

Getting to work, I covered the forcefully amputated arm in ice, so as to help it heal, before plucking out the sharda of gemstone. It was like a gem studded grenade had gone off in her arm, and the side nearest to it was full of the resulting shrapnel. Once all of the shrapnel was out, I made the dress she was borrowing melt away. My dress is actualy just a layer of ice, kept in its form by my power. I figured if I didn't tell Usa about this, she might do it without realising. Seems I was right.

"Not so... rough..." The bubble was now surrounded by a pool of water, made by the melting of ice. Orange seemed to have been effectivly pacified by the darkness Youkai's unique methods.

"Is that so~?" Rumia sounded like her mouth was full, perhapse she was biting the ice off. Small yelps of pain could be heard here and there, supporting that thought. Whatever she was doing, Orange seemed to no longer sound cold. The chattering of teeth had long since stopped, replaced by light panting.

After the dress was open, I began to lick the wounds. For small cuts, this was the most effective was to heal. Usa quietly shivered when my cool breath danced across her skin, my tongue thuroughly coating all of the cuts in spit. I can't belive I let my cute little apprentice get hurt like this... I'm not sure if I would ever forgive myself for endangering her. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I let this happen...

Tears began to roll down my cheek, before freezing at the half way point. I made no effort to wipe them away, as nobody was around to see me in such a state. Why was this failure effecting me so much, It's not like I've never failed at even more important things before... It left this odd pain in my heart that just wouldn't quit. As though I had been pierced by an arrow, my chest was continuously aching. Why? Why was I feeling so horrible, over this girl that I had taken in only about a week ago? In that time, she had become as important to me as the rest of the team, maybe more so...

"Shtop... n-nah there... nooo..." Orange was starting to sound funny in there, and what was that musky smell? Must be that odd healing effect Rumia seems to have...?

"Is that so~?" Rumia sounded rather happy, going by voice, she was probably grinning.

It would probably be a good time to dress U- ehh? She's making her own dress, while asleep? ...Why is it black? I've only been able to get shades of blue and white, in the 'cloth' I make... Usa coughs up some black gunk, with a look of panic on her face. The gunk smelled strongly of death, and she began to tremble. Just what was... wait... could it be that she was once again in a dream, just like last night? I had hoped it was a one time thing, but this seemed too similar to just ignore!

"Usa, wake up..." I began to shake her, and she coughed up more of the gunk. Was she drowning? Maybe if I do that CPU thing that I had heard about, she would get better? I began to push down on her rib cage with all my weight. Next was... kissing? I push my lips gently against hers, and remembered that someone said that kissing was better if you stick your tongue in! My tounge begins to push into her mouth, waggling about. The substance in her mouth tasted just as bad as it smelled, and it took all of my willpower not to throw up. I once more began to push down on the smaller fairies chest, and out came a thick black jet from her mouth, before she was once more gasping for air. I wiped the frozen sweat from my forhead, and sighed in relief. Usa was fine now. Able to relax, and feeling like I might vomit, I dragged Usa away from the pool of horrible. That black stuff was truely, truely horrible smelling... Spitting as much of the black bile out as I could, I encased it all in ice. Maybe that would cut down on the stench...

The black bubble dispersed, revealing the pair of Youkai, and a pool of water which probably wasn't _just _water. Orange looked rather ...happy, as well as quite tired. Her clothes rather drenched in the fluids on the ground, she was now shivering in the cool autumn breeze of an early morning. Even with the way she looked, she looked blissfuly happy, while rumia simply licked her fingers clean. I raised a brow at the scene, but knew I would rather not know what had happened within Rumia's private bubble.

"Ehehe... that was quite nice..." Orange seemed to be talking to herself, while floating away. She ended up crashing into a tree, and simply started to snore, while tangled in the branches of it. It seems that falling asleep was in her blood, just like her sister...

"Is that so~?" Rumia giggled to herself, while flying off to help look for what was going on.

Not knowing what to do with myself, I simply layed beside my pupil, and looked at the sky. I had alot to think about, but the only thing I could manage to think about was my fear that Usa now hated me. Once more my chest hurt at the thought. Could it be that I was... falling for the girl? I had never felt this way before...

I knelt over top of my cute pupil, and gave her a once over. Her face looked at peace, as well as kind of cute in a way... I brushed a stray hair from out of Usagi's face, and smiled. Love, huh? I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before going back to laying beside her. After another hours wait, she was finally beginning to stir.


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: I wonder just what Rumia is doing in that orb of hers...? I kinda wanna find out some day, but how would go about that, save for asking? I would ask, but that seems a bit rude, and perhaps a rather personal question. On with the show!

Sunrise, Un-named mountains behind the Hakurei Shrine:

Slowly, everyone began to arive. While waiting for the last member of our little... seach party, Moukou, to arive, we passed the time with small talk. We sat upon the ground in a circle, in a particularly grassy area. Aya still had yet to wake up, so we decided to just let her continue on like she had been.

"So, what have you guys been doing lately?" Wriggle was the one that broke the awkward silence, giving way for awkward discussion, awkward tales, with awkward an ending, or maybe less awkward chit chat.

"U-umm, I guess I've started living with Cirno again, after my tree got stolen..." Daiyousei felt rather uncomfortable, but less so, now that there was some way to pass the time.

"What? That's horrible!" Wriggle couldn't help but feel outraged whenever the strong muscled her friends out of things. Or worse, when they turn on their fellow Youkai, and devour them.

"Is that so~?" Rumia simply regarded the topic with indifference, not realy caring much for the fairy's plight. Though it helps that Rumia simply sleeps wherever there is pleanty of darkness, and can easily strong arm others for use of said dark places. Most times she even shared a cave, when the Youkai in question was more sensable. The caves of gensokyo weren't owned by any Youkai, but simply used when each day came. First come, first serve, or share. Rumia wasn't so selfish as to let another creature of the night go without a place to sleep, plus there were some ...benefits... to sharing a cave. Rumia drooled some at the thought of what fun sharing could bring. Everyone else simply stared at the spaced out Rumia, who before long had a light blush on her cheeks from noticing that the entire group was staring at her.

"My turn, I guess... Well, I found a large cave a few weeks ago, which a few Youkai were already sharing, and there was pleanty of room, so I stayed there too. When night came, we all were feeling rather ...antsy, so w-" Mystia quickly clapped a hand over Rumia's mouth. She knew exactly how that story was going to go, as Rumia had already told her of that little ...adventure of hers. Needless to say, It wasn't the best story to tell to an audience. After a short silence, I decided to take my turn.

"Umm... Nothing realy exciting happens to me, but while was asleep I dodged a huge laser!" Everyone gave me odd looks, other than Cirno. Cirno grinned happily, knowing that had I been hit, I would have died rather painfully. Slowly being burned away by a laser never felt too good. Cirno knew well, as she had been on the recieving end of a rather large number of master sparks.

"Ahh, also my new arm kind of... I guess, ate the fog." The rest of the group simply stared at my once missing arm, rather shocked. Wriggle had been wondering what happened to all of the fog, and now knew. ...Somehow the answer to that question didn't satisfy her nearly as much as it should. Before she could question me, Cirno stood up.

"Mokou is way late, somthing must have happened, maybe she found the source, and is fighting for her life! Usa, you able to find the real source this time?" The whole group was looking to me, hoping I could once more deliver.

"Well, without the mist I- ehh? What do you mean? Well, alright... Wait, how are you talking? Realy?" Everyone simply looked at me like I had gone mad. Maybe I _had._ My hand had begun to tell me things. Whisper that It knew where the real source was, and that It had been far too long since it had anyone to talk to. the Mist had become a part of me, due to my little blunder of touching the gem it was trapped inside of. After breaking the gem, the two of us became one. Had Cirno not broken the gem, I too would have been sealed. In a way my arm was now what it was sealed within, as well as it being the fog itself. So, the fog was alive, huh?

"W-well?" My master seemed rather nervous, having no idea what was going on.

"Ahh, my arm says it can lead the way to the source. Ohh? Well, I guess I can do that." Many eyebrows shot up, and there was a major doubt cast on my sanity. I walk over to Aya, and simply touch her cheek. Suddenly chains come off of her, and dig into my foggy arm. The arm crackles, restisting the spell, before it began to pulse. Arm told me that anyone who falls asleep couldn't wake back up, and that the Tengu's conciousness was sealed, so it would be a good idea to help her. After a short struggle, Aya finally woke up. Everyone looked to me in shock. Just what had I done? Arm was silent, maybe it couldn't hear my thoughts. Well, atleast I have privacy still...

"Where... am I...?" Aya seemed rather out of it, and was seeing tripple. This day was starting to get rather odd, indeed.

"Usa, what did you... do?" Cirno wasn't sure what to make of what had happened. Heck, even I wasn't sure.

"Ahh, well, my arm said that Aya couldn't wake up, so we fixed that!" The explaination I gave hardly helped cure the confusion in master, or the rest of the team.

"Err, right. Anyways, lets get going, alright? Even if she can't die, death still hurts." Having a good enough reason to be in a hurry, Cirno took my non-foggy looking hand, and had me point the way. Everyone else followed, as they had even less idea of where to go. I didn't even have to move a muscle in the arm, as the hand would point for me. What a nice little... fog... thing...

Before long we came upon more of the fog, which my hand simply pulled in. The more that was eaten by it, the less foggy it looked, and the more solid it appeared. By the time we had reached anything, it was a pure white, as though made of fine ivory.

"Wait... I know this place... this is... Wait, where's that nice lady? And all of the blood?" Once more all eyes were upon me, save for Aya, who was still unable to see strait, and was looking at a tree that she thought was me. Once more I seemed to be sounding crazy, hooray! Wriggle had been assisting Aya in flight, leading her by the hand towards our destination; an empty lake, which smelled of blood. In the center floated an island, which seemed to defy gravity by simply floating there. The land looked scarred by battle, and covered in spilled blood, maybe Mokou had been here... Wait, I remember the lady said something about a gate, maybe that's where we need to go?


	43. Flawless Victory

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: I wonder how Mystia scratches an itch, wouldn't she just hurt herself? Those claws of hers seem like they would make tieing bows hard, as well. ...Could that be why she has nothing that needs a knot? How would those even make effective claws at that length? Wouldn't they just get ripped off when slashing? Bold italics are my arm speaking, which only I can hear. On with the show!

Early morning, Empty lake of blood:

All around us was evidence of battle, did Mokou fought that nice lady? She did look slightly scary, but why would they attack each other? Shouldn't Mokou have returned, and gotten us? ...Could it be that she thought we would only get in the way? If she could accidently kill Cirno, she had to be strong! ...Maybe we _would_ only get in the way, but to not help when one is able to seems selfish!

My arm pointed towards the bottom center of the empty lake, where there was still a shallow pool of blood.

"_**F**_**_rom here on you must swim. _**Wait, we have to dive into the blood to get through...? _**Y**__**es.**_ Are you sure? **_...Probably._** Well, only because you sound ever so sure about it..." My trust, while laced with sarcasm, was quite strong. I trusted the the strange fog as much as I trusted myself... It was like I was compelled to belive every word it... said? The 'voice' of the thing was non-existant. It was like I heard nothing, while still understanding it. Not particularly unexpectedly, everyone gave me a surprised look, while Aya gave the wrong person said look. ...I wonder how long untill that disorientation of hers fades?

"But how will we know which way to go? One can't see through blood, like one can water." Aya had a good point, plus it would probably end badly to be around a pair of ice fairys while soaking wet, even in blood. ...I wonder if the blood is still war- wait what am I thinking? Why would the blood be warm! ...Why does that make me sad that it isn't fresh?

Thankfully nobody in our group was afraid of blood, seeing as a good portion of the group had seen a great deal of the stuff, while I myself had no particular qualm over blood.

"**_Perhapse I may be of some use in this endeavour, I could guide you. _**Realy? Well, I guess that would work. However, we need to figure out a way to not get drenched in blood..." Everyone looked at me with a questioning look. None of them seemed to have any problem with soaking in blood, infact, Rumia looks forward to the sensation of blood on her skin. The Youkai missed such simple pleasure.

"Usa's right, guys. If we do just jump in the two of us would probably be fine, but the rest of you might freeze to death. I'm sure you all can imagine what being drenched around us would be like." Cirno's words rung true, and nobody could think up a valid counter argument. Rumia looked rather sad, and simply pouted. She had been looking forward to diving head first into the blood.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? We havn't much of a choice..." Wriggle had a a point, how could one swim without getting wet? Rumia's face lit up once more, maybe she would get to dive into the blood after all!

"Why not just freeze the blood, and tunnel through? It doesn't look all that deep, really." Aya had her back to us, while talking. How could one stay like that for so long...?

"Good idea, Aya! Hear that, Usa? Looks like we got work to do!" Cirno grinned, while rubbing her hands together. I'm not sure of how much use I would be at this, but I could... Wait...

"Err, why don't I just do that thing I did to the water at the lake? It seems to make a perfect hole to the bottom, and if it explodes, all we have to do is run... **_Clever, but do be careful. Blood is thicker than water._**" Everyone but Cirno had no idea about what I spoke of, but Cirno looked like she liked the idea.

"Good idea, Usa! Alright, I guess it's settled. I'll leave our path to you, and warn us if your control slips." Cirno nodded to herself, while giving me the go ahead. Rumia went back to being pouty, now that her hopes were dashed.

I began to float about, finding where the fog hand was pointing at exactly, before I focused on a spot. Slowly the entire blood pool began to swirl. That... wasn't what the water did at all! Could it be that the thickness made it harder to do? I'll just have to try harder!

I focused intensely on the surface of the blood pool, and the sea of red stopped spinning as a whole, and instead began to lower, and spin, in a single spot, directly towards the gate. The pool of blood was _far_ deeper than it looked, my little drill hole must have gone down about 50 meters, before before the bottom was cleared away. At the bottom what a swirling vortex of energy, which just screamed 'magical gate' like it was in pain.

"Alright, everyone in! Usa, slowly follow us, and be sure to stay focused untill youre in as well, got it?" I simply nodded, not able to do much more due to the great deal of concentration this took. Everyone quickly flew into the blood shaft, Rumia rubbing a finger over the side of it, so as to get a taste. After sticking her finger in her mouth, her eyes widened in terror. The blood was Celestial blood. The girl was sure to spit it all out, lest she die. Rumia didn't like the thought that followed. Just where does one get this much Celestial blood? There couldn't be enough blood in all the Celestials in the heavens to fill a lake of this size!

After everyone had entered the portal, I began my very slow descent. My already slow flight speed, went down to a snail's pace. **_If you have to go this slow, why not just... not_**_ **fly?** _The voice had a point, actually. Following that bit of advice, I simply let myself fall. However, I hadn't planned for somthing. At this speed I couldn't concentrate on the blood anymore, and it would soon turn into a cannon. I began to shake in fear once I realised my folly. If I didn't make it, the force of the impact would tear me in half, and that's if I was _lucky_!

20 meters

The bottom of the shaft was beginning to fill with blood, and swirl angrily.

10 meters

Behind me, the shaft was collapsing in on itself. While it was educational, watching just what happens before the detonation, I seriously regret taking the advice of the voice at this point.

5 meters

Could it be that it explodes once the entire thing fills up? If so, that makes this a free fall race against the blood that was about a meter behind me. Its odd how much time one has to think about thing, when you have no control over your fate.

1 meter

As I neared the gate, its color began to change, and fizzle out. Could the gate be... turning off? At a time like this? !

As I hit the portal, it turned off, just in time so as not to be filled with an explosion of blood, but just late enough that I wasn't cut off. Another thing I had not factored in, was a lesson I had once learned, yet was unable to remember due to the amnesia. Speedy thing goes in; speedy thing goes out. As I left the other side of the gate, I went flying out of the gate, passing my friends by, flying towards a very angry looking girl with a scythe. She never saw me coming, and was hammered in the gut by my head. She was instantly knocked out, and went flying with me, before we both collided with a wall. My first fight, ending in record time due to a double KO. Thankfully my wings missed the girl, or else she may have been cut in half by the sheer force of impact. Once again I'm knocked out cold. I hope this doesn't become a bad habit.


	44. Off the beaten path

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Also, I wonder if left alone, would Mystia's toenails grown to match the fingernails? It seems like I'm spending more time knocked out, than awake! Also, from here on out expect the unexpected. This is where alot of the similarity to Lotus Land Story ends! On with the show!

Unknown location:

"Owww, my head..." My head was pounding and I was surrounded once more by darkness on all sides. It bothered me that I was getting used to this.

"...You, again...?" This time, the voice had none of the anger it once had. It seemed both tired of my visits, as well as annoyed that even if it were to kill me, it would do nothing in the long run.

"Ahh, hello again, Miss!" Having nothing better to do, I simply greeted the one who had killed me prior. I was too disoriented by my free fall, which ended on a wall, to dodge anything. I wonder if that girl I hit was going to be alright?

"Hmm, you're rather polite, for a fairy. Though your soul doesn't match your body at all, why is that?"The voice seemed bored, honestly. I wonder if it's stuck in this darkness constantly?

"Ahh, well... I used to be human, then I got turned into a rabbit, pulled out of a hat, turned into a youkai rabbit, thrown into a tree, nursed back to health by the one that did all of that, and then nearly got thrown into a lake, once more by the same person, only to be saved by an ice fairy! Later on, I somehow ended up turning into an ice fairy myself after we slept together, and she's been teaching me how to be a better fairy ever since!" It would seem my master's lack of concern towards how one words things, and the misunderstanding they could cause, was rubbing off on me. The voice in the dark was shocked at my little summery, especially by the way it ended.

"You... slept with an Ice fairy?" The voice had to make sure she heard that last bit right. Regardless of the meaning, sleeping with an ice fairy could kill you.

"Yeah!" I simply smiled, and nodded, none of which could be seen.

"...How close were you?" There had to be a reason I hadn't frozen to death, and the voice seemed dead set on finding it.

"I'm not sure, but even before I fell asleep, she had already been hugging me. Going by that, she might have been holding me all night. When I woke up, I was a fairy!" The answer only made the voice even more perplexed.

"Is that so?" The question posed by the voice caught me off guard. It sounded like an actual question, but I couldn't help but think of the overly friendly Youkai, Rumia.

"Th... That is so..." Had I been able to see, I would have seen an eyebrow raise at my choice in answers.

"What a strange one. I feel next to no power from you, yet you dodged my spark, forced my door open, and even took out my cute gate guard, Elly. Not to mention I had only just felt her come aware of danger!" Had the voice known _how_ I had won that fight, she would likly be singing a different tune, but I wasn't about to correct her. Assuming she had meant the girl I fell into, that is.

"Wait, who are you?" I was surprised that such an importantant sounding person was before me, I was expecting to have been killed by now, honestly. Once bitten, twice shy, and such. ...I guess I'm not really following those words though, am I? She killed me once, tried to kill me again, and now I simply try to chat her up. ...I'm becoming more like a fairy by the day!

"Well, I suppose It couldn't hurt to tell you my name... You may call m-" Before the voice could finish, I found myself bolting upright. I had woken up. A new record, I had gone an entire dream without sustaining injury! Good job, me.

I looked about, to see that this place looks just like the one from my previous dream... Just what was going on? When I had first exited the gate, everything was a blur, so I couldn't have noticed where we were.

"Usa? Usa, you're awake! That sure was quick, though. You were only out for about a half hour this time!" I finally noticed that my head must have been resting on Cirno's lap, as she had been hidden from view right behind me. At the thought of such a thing, my face went quite red.

"Really? Well, I guess my dream _was_ rather short..." So the duration of my dreams effected how long I would stay unconcious, huh?

"Anyways, I'm so proud of you, Usa! You took out such a strong looking foe in one shot, by using your head, _and_ managed to get all of us in safely! You're probably the..." Cirno began to count using her fingers. "...29th strongest fairy, now! Not exactly much of a bragging right, but you have to start somewhere, right?" Cirno wasn't exactly the best with numbers, but I didn't know such a thing. Before long I felt cold arms wrap around me. Cirno had hugged me in joy over her being able to train such a strong fairy from scratch. Heck, even more than scratch! I had about the capabilities of an air conditioner when I turned into a fairy, and had even less as a rabbit. I had a great deal to thank Cirno for, honestly. Were I still a rabbit, I would probably gotten horrible frostbite by now, too. I returned the hug, and we simply enjoyed the lack of body heat of eachother for a time.

"Ugh... Where am I...?" I heard a voice from the ceiling, and looked up, only to see a woman frozen to the ceiling. It was the one I had smashed into a wall, Elly. ...How stealthy of you, Cirno, freezing her to the ceiling like that.


	45. Knock before you enter

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Just hang in there, Elly! I'm sure that someone will get you down! ...Eventually. On with the show!

Morning, Unknown Mansion:

As the girl on the ceiling was still unconcious, we were forced to move on without a chance to question her.

"Hi-_yah!"_ Cirno kicked open a door, and hopped into the room she had just forced her way into, ready to take on the world. Immediately the mist from behind the door sucked into my hand. It would seem it was already full, because now the hand was starting to grow claws. I suppose that would mean that after awhile it wouldn't even look like a hand, perhaps. ...I realy hope that doesn't happen, though. I _like_ having two hands.

"...That's the 7th door you've opened that way thus far, Arn't we supposed to be sneaking?" My master seemed to be having a blast, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever owned the house. I had managed to keep quiet, simply because I enjoyed seeing Cirno looking as happy as she was. That mischievous grin, bursting with an energy that showed just how little she feared what might lurk within this place. I envied that aspect of her...

"Ehh? Are we?" Cirno stopped, and turned back towards me.

"...Isn't that why you froze Elly to the ceiling?" Could it be that I thought too much about the reason behind her actions?

"Who?" One of master's brows rose are the question. I guess she wouldn't know the girls name. That makes sense, honestly.

"The one you froze to the ceiling! If not for stealth, why would you do that? Anyways, lets keep going. We can talk while we look around, and standing still in this place just seems dangerous." Cirno thought about what I had said, for a moment, before chuckling.

"Ahh... Actually, Aya bet that I couldn't pull it off, and I wasn't about to back down for such an easy victory!" Cirno began to walk once more, trusting my word. Thus far I hadn't tried to trick her into doing somthing stupid, so she had no real reason not to trust my rather valid concern. So, we went back to walking down the hallway, as the door she had kicked in was a small room with nothing within but an empty bed.

"What did you win?" As we were walking down the hall, we saw another room "A dozen eggs!" The answer simply confused me. Where did Aya get eggs... from... wait, she has feathered wings..."

"...Is... Is she some kind of bird Youkai...?" I _really_ hoped to prove my intuition wrong, but the evidence simply pointed to one thing.

"Yeah, a crow Tengu!" ...The eggs were hers... They just _had_ to be!

"...And, if you had you lost?" My voice was weak, due to disgust at a bird bartering with its own eggs.

"My first born child!" ...What.

"Your... But... What? Do... fairies even _have_ children? We look like human children_..."_ Cirno simply shrugged. ...Fantastic, she wasn't even sure, herself. While talking, we came upon yet another door.

"Fairies simply come into being, but we don't know how that happens. It doesn't help that most fairies are as dumb as a rock, and as agressive as wolfs... We could be able to, but as far as I know, we never have." The vast majority of Fairies made Cirno look like a scholar by comparison. Cirno proceeded to kick down the door before us, once more hopping in.

Within the small room, was nothing but a single bed. There was a difference in this room, however. A very important one. The bed had someone on it, asleep.

"...What's she doing here?" Cirno simply raised a brow. Within the room was the Black-white, sleeping soundly, even with the disturbance.

"Mmnya..." Marisa was out like a log, in a deep, happy slumber.

"Didn't Wriggle say that she had gone missing?" Cirno looked to me, then back to the girl in the bed. She was now deep in thought.

"Praise me... more, Master..." The witch was talking in her sleep. Who was she talking about?

Cirno floated over to the bed, and produced a small chunk of ice. It would seem that master wished get a beating, as she was about to prank one of those who had the least issues with killing fairies.

"**_I wouldn't do that, if I were_**_ **you.** _Huh? Why?" As Cirno extended her arm to touch the ice against the girls skin, the air around the bed began to ripple. Cirno was suddenly thrown into the wall, or to be more accurate, through the wall.

**_"Very__ powerful barrier. Anyone other than the caster who tries to pass through will be launched away."_**I ran over to the fairy shaped hole in the wall. Through it was a rather dizzy Cirno. What I saw simply amazed me, not counting Cirno. I was already rather used to how amazingly cute she was.

"Why do I see so many stars, and no witch making em...?" Cirno seemed rather out of it, and repeatedly failed to pick herself up off the 'ground,' if it could be call that. Through the hole in the wall, was what looked like space itself.

**_"...It's imperative you get that friend of yours out of there, lest you be discovered by the master of this land." _**My hand started to fly towards Cirno, dragging me along with it. Taking its advice, I did my best to carry Cirno back through the hole in the wall, which ended up being me dragging her by the shoulders. Fairy muscles were, unlike that of a youkai, even weaker than that of a human.

While dragging my master from the large expanse, I could have sworn I saw a pair of glowing eyes looking at me, but when I looked, the pair of orbs were gone. Once out of the hole, I sighed with relief.

"Ugh... Please don't do that again, Master... My arm said she's surrounded by a strong barrier!" At this point I had forgotten that only I could hear the voice of my arm.

"Fine, f- Hey... Where are we?" I turned around, and realised we weren't in the room we had been in before Cirno's little sling shot effect. My pale face turned pure white, we weren't in a room at all. Around us was nothing but darkness, and I _really_ didn't enjoy the familiarity I had with this location at all.

**_"It would seem that she found us... I had hoped we would have at the very least have joined back up with that group of yours before being found, but it's a bit late to find them now."_**My arm's words only confirmed my fear. This _was_ the place that voice seemed to live.

"My, my, my... What have we here? Brought a friend, have we?" The now familiar voice rung out in the darkness.


	46. The old switcheroo

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: The final boss shows herself, but what of the rest of the team? What might have happened to them? And why does my arm know so much...? Also, expect a _very_ strange one shot cross-over some day. On with the show!

Mid-day, Unknown location:

"To think, a pair of _fairies_ were the ones to have survive this long! I don't know how you aren't with the rest, but I aim to fix that!" Wait, survived? Did that voice...

"What have you done with our friends!" Both myself Cirno and myself demanded at once.

"Ohh, wouldn't you like to know... Nothing much, a little stabby stabby, but they will be fine! ...That is, if you can defeat me!" The voice in the dark no longer had the once bored tone, and sounded truely malicious.

Without warning, A figure apeared before me, its green eyes blazing with energy. A flash of steel cut off into my stomach, before the unknown woman retreated back to the devouring darkness. Blood spilled from the deep knife wound, before it froze itself shut, but the internal damage remained. I fell into the darkness, hacking up blood. This wouldn't be the end for me, but I doubt I would be able to help Cirno in the fight, now.

"Bastard!" My master began to growl in anger, before charging at the last known location of the voice. With blade in hand, she swung wildly at the darkness. After her fifth swing, Cirno saw the glint of steel from the corner of her eye, and parried the blade.

"Ohh? Not as weak as that other fairy, are we? You've got a bit of muscle, for a fairy!" Once more her eyes began to cast an eerie glow, and a hardly visable grin was illuminated by her eyes. Her eyes flickered, and a candle lit with the same intense green flame, before one after another, candles across the room began to lit. The room was now cast in the dim flicker of the green fire. However, the green eyed creature was gone.

"Show yourself, monster!" Cirno looked about franticly, not liking that she had no idea where her foe was.

The room was huge, and nothing like the mansion we were just in, or the odd space-like expanse we had arived here from. On the walls were thousands, upon thousands of charms. the entire room was made of a glassy black material, and the ceiling was pointlessly high. I had fallen a bit of a ways, due to the fact that we were almost at the ceiling of the room, about a 20 meter drop.

Due to internal bleeding, my conciousness was beginning to ebb away, even if the wound looked healed on the outside.

**_"Hey..."_**I didn't respond.

**_"Wakie wakie!"_**The silence continued.

**_"Not waking up?"_**My eye lids twitched some, but still I did not move. Growing fed up, the smoky white hand began to move on its own, slapping my rear with more force than I would be able to muster normally.

"Hgaa!" I jumped up, and began to rub my bottom, which was now stinging like crazy. What kind of sadist wakes people up that way...?

_"**Good,**** you're awake! Now, lets go and expose the location of that nasty little spirit, shall we?** _You didn't have to wake me up in such a way... **_What was that? _**N-nothing!" The voice of the arm, which now actually had a voice, wasn't nearly as nice as before.

Listnening to my arm, I began to fly back up towards Cirno. The arm soon got fed up with my speed, and began to fly for me, at a still rather slow pace, but it was twice my speed.

"Usa, you're okay!" My master seemed glad to see me looking as well as I did, but I seriously doubted that I could stand a chance at helping her fight that creature.

"Y-yeah... Though my insides still hurt, but my arm seems to have a plan! **_Quite. Now, repeat after me:_**I need you to make the room as cold as you can, or else my plan wont work, got it, Cirno?" Cirno simply nodded, having been at a loss for what to do at this point. Cirno's wings began to glow dimly, and all around to room ice began to form on everything. The room had been rather hot, and humid, you see. One by one, the lightly water saturated seals on the walls began to freeze over, and crack. While having no way to directly touch a seal, a non-human could still destroy them indirectly. Once the final seal on the wall began to freeze over, my foggy arm began to turn to flesh.

"Ehh? **_Ahh, that's much better... Hey, I'm going to borrow your body for a bit._**Wait, wha-" My eyes began to go from blue, to a violently burning red. My hair, from white, to green.

"Ahh, Free of that damn seal, at last! **_W-what? Why can't I_ _move...?_**" We had traded places. What was once my body, was mine no more.

"...Usa...?" Cirno looked to me with a confused look, which I answered with a grin. Why was I grinning?

"She's in here, but I'm not her! Anyways, we have more pressing matters. Firstly, we need to locate said irritating evil spirit. **_Wh-what am I saying...? _**Shush, Usagi. Now, where, ohh where, has Mima gone..." I didn't want her to get away now did I? Not before I beat her incorporeal ass into the ground, for what she had done. ...Wait, what am I thinking?

"What did you do to U-!" Before Cirno could finish the question, I had placed a finger upon her lips. I didn't want any annoyances right now. What? Cirno isn't annoying! She's nice and I l-l... She's nice!

"Hush, child. Do you want to catch the one who hurt your friends, or don't you?" Cirno stopped trying to stop me, when this point was brought up. So easily manipulated... ...Could it be that I'm hearing the arm's thoughts?

I began to release some fog into the air, that I had chilled with this interesting power over ice. It wasn't much harder than making a flower bloom, honestly. ...

In the air, a small area in the fog began to frost over. Jackpot!

"Lets see how you like fighting me fair, and square!" I gathered what little energy the fairy had within her, and unleashed my signature spell, although modified to work with the fairy.

"Ice Spark!" It was far less impressive than my own master spark, but It would do the job. A laser that made not heat, but incredible levels of cold. For such a small creature, fairies sure did have some power in them, even if its wasted on them.

From my hands tore forth a thick laser, intent on hitting the suspicious ball of frosted over nothing. Just as I suspected, out popped the annoying spirit, just in time to dodge the laser.

"You... How did you get free!" The Evil spirit, who was dressed in a robe of fine blue silk, with a mustard yellow bow on the top of her substantial bust. On her shoulders, a blue cape with white trim, which was held on by the afore mentioned bow. Her long green hair wasn't shiny, and infact looked like what you would expect of a corpse, however, her blazing green eyes countered the look of her hair. In her left hand, a blue staff, with a golden moon mounted on the end. Her left was simply occupied by a knife that simply oozed with a sense of evil. From the bottom of her robe, was a ghostly tail, where her legs should have been. Resting on the top of her head, was a blue cone hat, a golden sun upon the front

"My, my, Wouldn't you like to know? I'd say I have a bone to pick with you, but you have none left... Let us see whatthere _is _left to rip out of you, shall we?" A twisted grin spread across my cheeks. I had been far too long since the last time we had fought. ...Just who was this person that had stolen my body? She sounds so cruel!


	47. Worst case scenario

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Surprise! Welp, thats my Kogasa imitation for the day, lets see what happens next! On with the show!

Mid-day, Strange room:

A laser of pure black tore past me, burning into the glassy black wall. Heh, at this time of day that thing was weaker than the witch's version of my own! Who powers a spell with love, anyways? It's not a very stable component, honestly...

"That the best you have? If I wasn't a fairy, that would only sting!" I began to grin with glee. In a sense, it was thrilling to be this weak. It has been a _quite_ awhile since I was this weak! Although that miniature twilight spark could have stripped the flesh from my bones, had it hit! What! I don't want the flesh stripped from my bones!

"Hmph, with you in that state, this would be more than enough! Without that parasol of yours, you don't even have a weapon that can hit me!" What Mima had claimed was annoyingly true... My parasol was a giant sacred flower, and I needed a weapon of magic, at the very least, to harm the bodiless soul. What an interesting plant... I wonder where they grow?

"Hey! Don't go and forget that I'm here, you jerk face!" Cirno dived at the spirit, a blade in one hand, a reflective shield in the other. If she was to fight the ghost, she figured a way to deflect lasers would be a good idea. Mima didn't react in time to block the slash, but felt it to be hardly needed. That is, untill the blade actually _cut_ her. A faries wings were a potent magical source, and Cirno was using hers as weapons. Cirno herself hadn't a clue about how effective they were against spirits, however.

"Graa! What? How could an ice blade, of all things, damage me!" Mima wasn't very happy at this, and aimed a spark directly at the fairy. Cirno raised her shield, and deflected the laser long enough to move out of the way. While the mirrored shield could deflect it, the heat of the laser also could melt it. The shield could only hold together long enough to get out of the way, and not a moment longer. Had it been later in the day, the spark would have instantly incinerated the girl, shield and all. Mima had been far too cocky, to have fought us at this time of all times.

"Hey, fairy! What's in that weapon of yours?" If I was to harm the ghostly nuisance, I would need a weapon to do it. Even an idiot should know what I'm asking. Cirno isn't an idiot, she just seems impulsive, that's all!

Cirno threw a chunk of ice at the apparition, which exploded into iccicles when it impacted where she stood. However, It wasn't magical, like her wing blade. Mima simply passed through it like nothing had happened.

"It's made of- ghh! my wing!" Mid sentance, Mima had attempted to slash Cirno's throat. A wing, huh? I look to my back, which floated four rings, all razor sharp. My face split into a cruel grin. I was going to enjoy these to the fullest!

Collecting the four wings, I flung a pair at the ethereal bitch, hoping to sever somthing vital, before going in for the kill using the other pair. ...Do souls have anything vital? Both of the disks missed their mark, and stuck themselfs into the wall.

**_"Don't worry about retriving the ones you threw, they'll return on their own." _**That bit of info was music to my ears, If need be, I could use the things to fight dirty, perhaps. Maybe position myself so she's inbetween me and the disks. ...It would seem that the information I had given was of use to the arm. I feel less useless now! Lets see... what else can I tell her...

**_"Ahh, and you can stop them mid air, forcing their return, but that's really hard to do." _**And that would be even more useful! I'm sure what a weak little fairy calls 'hard' will be easy enough for one such as myself!

**_"...You don't have to call me weak, you know! You just might hurt my feelings..."_**Ohh? She can hear my thoughts, just as I could hear hers? If I had control over my body, I would have blushed at that breach of my privacy. I guess I won't need to respond to the arm out loud, atleast... Might look a bit less crazy, to boot!

I forced the pair of disks to return, which actually wasn't nearly as easy as I had anticipated. They began to careen towards me, and slashed Mima from behind. One thing I hadn't planned on, however, was that they were now headed strait for me. I did my best to dodge them, but to no avail, they had... not... hit me? They simply went through me. Hmm, once more a useful function of this body! Fairies sure did have alot of interesting abilities...

Mima held her side, which leaked pitch black blood. Cirno wasn't about to give her a paused to rest, and wildly swung the sword in an attempt to cleave the spirit in twain. Mima once more blocked the blow, with her dagger. The spirit's back was now turned to me, so I took the opening given. I flung the pair of hoops in my hands, before seeing what double spark might do as a fairy. A second body began to materialize, with a far more homicidal look on its face. It's times like these that having my cruel, evil, and downright rude side sealed was useful. The pair of us were both ice fairies, and we let off a pair of icy sparks in unison, both aimed at the back of the evil spirit.

Mima sensed the incoming doom, so errected a barrier with her staff. Doing so was rather draining, so the fairy who was crossing blades with her gained the upper hand in terms of strength. Mima began to get pushed back, towards the barrier.

If I keep these sparks up, I may be too weakened to fight! But, If that fairy manages to push Mima through the barrier... well... the spirit will be in for a world of hurt... Heh, good luck, fairy. You can do it, master!

Mima realised that she was between a rock and a hard place, at this point. How she wished she had her feet, so she could simply kick the fairy away. Pushed back more, and more, she was nearly against her own barrier.

"My, my... my! To think, the... mighty Mima- ghh... Defeated by a mere... fairy!" The continuous duel frost spark was taking its toll. My conciousness was beginning to darken.

"Damn it...! This... wasn't supposed to happen! You were... supposed to have been sealed away, Yuuka! My plan... Damn it!" Mima, with her final words, was pushed back into the Icy cold of my spell. Instantly, ice crystals froze her at the impact point, growing across her body from there. Mima had been defeated, by a pair of fairies no less. With that, our minds darkened into blackness, and both myself, and Yuuka, fell unconcious.

As we lay on the ground, my hair turned back to its usual snow white color, and my eyes, back to blue. Even if I had dont next to nothing, personally, I felt a sense of pride in my body. Even if not in my own power, I had been used as a vessel for someone who was a great deal stronger than myself.


	48. Rise and shine

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And thus closes this incident, and now we- wait, what? That's not supposed to happen... I think... On with the show!

As Mima fell, the fog that had spread across the land slowly sucked back into the gate to Mugenkan, and into the foggy hand, which was slowly growing across my entire body at this point.

"Ehh? Wait, stop eating Usa!" Cirno looked about in a panic. She had nobody to ask for help, no way to leave the room. She was trapped, not able to stop the mist from spreading. She even tried to freeze me solid, but to no avail. Before long, all but my face was a smoky white color. Featureless, as though I were a doll.

Unknown location:

**_"Wake up." _**My body lay asleep in a bed, which was one of many. In each bed was another resident of Gensokyo, all unable to awaken.

**_"Usagi, wake up." _**On every single bed, was a barrier, the same that had protected Marisa from our rescue.

**_"Usagi." _**One by one, the barriers around the beds began to crack. Every single resident of Gensokyo, save Cirno, was in a bed. The room contained thousands upon thousands of beds. Even the generic fairies were here. In fact, they made up the bulk of those asleep in the enormous room.

**_"Usagi!" _**My eyes snapped open.

"Good, You're awake." I turned my head to the side, and saw the head of a woman who had short green hair, and bright red eyes. We were in the same bed. Why were we in the same bed? ...Where am I?

"Hold your questions, we need to get out of here." A stranger, whose voice I recognised as the fog arm, knew I was going to ask far too many questions simply by reading my facial expression, and knew that we had little time before somthing horrible happened.

Throwing the sheets off of us, Yuuka grabbed me by the hand, and we began to run down the room. To where we were headed, I hadn't a clue. We simply ran and ran, never growing tired. The room was seemingly endless, untill a door came into view in the distance.

"W-why are we... running?" Yuuka simply said nothing, and we kept on running. She knew that If we didn't escape the room quickly, we would be a bloody pulp within a minute. You see, every single member of Gensokyo was waking up, however, this wasn't reality. They all had unlimited power in this dream within a dream world. And what do you thing would happen if every single fairy in gensokyo had the power of the strongest members of the land. Nobody but the both of them had to worry, however. This was but a dream, which the pair were within. The pair were the only ones in the room who were able to feel pain, or even die, within this dream.

Slowly, one by one, the dreaming girls, and the sparse men, all woke up. They were all pissed. Just as we had made it through the door, Danmaku began to fly. Millions upon millions of Danmaku. Mugenkan wasn't within the spell card rules, so they were all _quite_ lethal. Moments before the Danmaku had reached the pair, Yuuka had tossed me out of harms way, before rolling out of harms way herself. We took cover behind the wall next to the door, while a waterfall of bullets poured in through the door. Had the walls of Mugenkan been anything but the stuff of dreams, we would have been been turned to swiss cheese.

"We need to get out of here, everyone within this dream is not in their right mind. They're all acting as violent as fairies, and twice as stupid. Now, more importantly, what's you plan for out escape, fairy?" I slightly took offense to the latter half of the comparison, but kept that to myself. I was too distracted by the horrible pressure that was placed upon my shoulders. The more terrified I looked, the more Yuuka grinned in response.

"...Run?" Yuuka chuckled at my simple yet effective strategy for survival.

"While that would normally work well, just where _would_ we run? We are a bit pinned down, and such. No, what we have to do... Is fight!" I looked horrifiedly towards the calm Youkai. Fight? I looked at the rainbow waterfall, then back to Yuuka. My expression was even more frightened than before. Yuuka chuckled once more.

"Not them, my dear. We have to fight... eachother!" Yuuka looked at me with a sadistic grin. ...Just what was she getting at, and what good would that do?

"Umm... Not to sound mean, or anything, but... That sound like the worst plan I've ever heard! Yuuka's grin only widened when she saw me on the verge or tears, trying my very best to hold back my fear, which Yuuka could nearly taste in the air.

"Juuust kidding. Anyways, lets go through..." A door suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "...here!" I let out a sigh of relief. Going by what she had done to that spirit, Mima, she would have destroyed me! ...That was a cruel joke...

Yuuka pushed open the door, and once we were within it, the door faded away. We were now within that strange star filled expanse, which the barrier had knocked Cirno into before.

Once more, we began to run seemingly forever into the distance. Before long, we came upon a field of flowers. Sunflowers, to be exact.

"...Just where are we?" We slowed down to a leisurely pace, and simply strolled through the flower field. Yuuka wouldn't want to harm her pretty little children, now would she? And if I knew whats good for me, I wouldn't dare cause harm to the flowers as well. While I hadn't a clue about this, I had no intentions of harming the plants, so it worked out in the end.

"My Sunflower field, the side that resides within the border of dreams." I raised a brow, to which Yuuka simply responded to with a friendly grin.

Soon we came upon a moderate sized home, located in the exact center of the grand field, the home looked quite cozy.

"W-why are w-" Before I could finish my question

"Tea?" ...Arn't we running for our lives?


	49. Tea break

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: ARG! Lost a good bit of work on the chapter T~T Though, I guess it did make the chapter more interesting... On with with show!

Unknown location:

"Ugh..." Cirno woke up with a pounding headache. She had worried herself to the point of exaustion, and ended up asleep.

Cirno found herself in a soft bed, in a room full of destroyed beds, and many angry women. Thousands upon thousands of Danmaku were flying about, but oddly the bed she was within was unharmed. Infact, any Danmaku that drew near simply flew back to their source.

Cirno tried to get up, but found herself unable to move, only able to watch as she lay there awake. Her head could move about, but the entire rest of her body would not respond at all. All around the room, Fairies, Youkai, and Humans, were launching Danmaku at eachother with wreckless abandon. It wasn't like normal Danmaku. Blood was flying everywhere, limbs torn from bodies, and corpses falling like flys, only to rise again. Even those who weren't even fairies simply came back, as good as new, and simply picked themselfs back up. Anyone, and everyone, was participating in a bloody free for all, throwing caution to the wind as though they had lost their minds.

Suddenly Cirno's eyes began to grow heavy, and sleep took her once more. Not knowing that she was safe within the barrier, or why she even had the barrier. The danmaku were how they were meant to be, highly lethal, like they were before the spell card rules were put in place. It was like the past had returned, and war had broken out, all at once. But Cirno didn't think about that. She was simply dreaming. Once more her quiet snores overtook the room, but were blocked out by the sounds of blood being shed... the sounds of battle. Without a single word said, all but five residents of Gensokyo were tearing eachother appart. One was sleeping, two were frozen, and the last two... well, they had tea to enjoy.

Star filled sunflower field:

Yuuka brought out a pair of tea cups, and a pot of hot tea. After she thought for a moment, she cooled the tea. She had very rarely served hot tea to guests who couldn't handle such things, but the one time she had messed up on that, Letty ended up with a hole burned through her mouth. Both of them hadn't checked the tempurature, herself, out of carelessness, While Letty was simply used to Yuuka not making mistakes. In the end many swears were said by the Yukiona, and Yuuka had ended up punched in the gut. She had deserved the punch, so Yuuka held no ill will towards the woman. Now, Letty, on the other hand...

A tea cup was placed on either side of the table, which was among the flowers. Yuuka enjoyed drinking amongs her children, so as to have someone to talk to. The time she spent within the house, was next to none.

"T-thank you." I was quite nervous. Not only was this rather awkward, I had reason to belive that a swarm of berserk women would come over the horizon at any moment.

"My, what manners! It's so rare that a fairy would even do so much as mutter their thanks, let alone say it with such an honest look on their face! Though, I guess you arn't truely a fairy, now are you? Your dreams feel like that of ...a human." My dreams? Just what could she have meant by that?

"Umm... What do you mean, by my dreams being that of a human? How are human dreams any different than a fairy, or a Youkai, or anything else?" Yuuka simply smiled. Could it be that the human didn't want to admit that she was human without a fight? Interesting.

"Simple. Fairies dream of lifes simple pleasures. Food, pranks, and being stronger, these are the things a fairy dreams about. Youkai usually don't dream, feasting upon the dreams they might have as a secondary food source. While humans, they have the most beautifull dreams, even though the vast majority of their dream of such ugly things... Your dreams are particularly beautifull to one such as I, you have the beautifull dreams of a human, while dreaming of far less ugly things... It's why I picked you, in fact!" At the strange compliment, I blushed, with a brow risen due to the odd statement.

"Sorry, what do you mean? You... 'picked me,' how?" A grin split across the face before me. Yuuka began to pour us some tea, before continuing.

"Quite simple. Every living being in gensokyo is asleep. You are not immune to this, you simply dreamed as though you were. Rather interesting, honestly. Those you held close to you also were within the dream, and before you ask, yes, they are real. I gave you an inch, and you simply ran mile upon mile... Your dream turned Gensokyo into this ...unique... thing that it is now. Though, it's temporary, so don't worry about that part. Mima had sealed me away within that staff, without help I may have never escaped. She took over my realm, which I had long abandoned, and began to spirit away those who slept, as they dreamed their rotten dreams. While she _has_ been stopped... the sleeping ones remain. As of right now, I can't do anything to set things back the way they were." Yuuka's expression looked rather grim, she had failed in her duty to keep the border of dreams from being used for ill intentions. She had sealed the gate to Mugenkan, but somehow Mima still got in.

"I... What?" I was dumbfounded at the statement.

"You fought a battle which had to be fought, in a reality that is questionable at best. Even if you defeated nobody by your own power, your luck, and the friends you hold dear, were enough to stop Mima from doing whatever she had planned to do. Being an evil spirit, I'm sure it would have been... well... evil!" Yuuka genuinely smiled at me, showing her gratitude more than words would ever be able to.

"Wait, what about the fog?" Yuuka grinned at the question.

"It was me simply forcing all of Gensokyo within the border of dreams. It was the only way to get to Mugenkan, what with the gate sealed. Mima's first mistake would be that she simply regarded you as no threat. That immortal, who had simply not slept in a week, never even made it to her. She fell asleep on her own." Yuuka took a sip of her tea.

"And my arm?" I held up my half missing healed over arm. Without the fog to create a hand, I was simply a forced amputee.

"Ahh, that will fix itself after I'm out of you body." Yuuka actually didn't know why it wasn't healing. It could be one of many things, honestly.

"So... What happens now?" I gulped down the contents of the cup. My etiquette could use some work, even if I was rather polite compared to other fairies.

"Now, my dear... Now you wake up from this dream within a dream, and we fix this!" Finishing her cup, Yuuka smiled, and slowly the world went bright white. So very bright.


	50. Best case scenario

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: The world against us, will we succeed? ...Well, I guess we kind of _have_ to, but still. On with the show!

Early night, Inner sanctum of Mugenkan:

The pair of us awoke at the same time, Cirno and I. The fog which had nearly covered my entire body, now began to find locations around my body to go, ending up on my wings. Slowly the fog swirled within the hoops, gathering into four spheres. By the time all but the hand was free of the fog, my wings had gone from ring, to globes.

"Ugh... My head is killing me..." Cirno tried to stand, but fell flat on her butt. Groggily I rose from the ground, with an even worse head ache than Cirno. She had simply fallen asleep, while I had gone unconcious, landing head first on the ground of the room.

Across the room, was the chunk of ice that Mima was encased in. Key word being _was._

**_Ohh, great... She got loose! Be on your guard, I'm sure you would rather not get stabbed again. Warn your friend too, unless she enjoys a good stabbing. _**Cirno, watch out, that spirit is on the loose again." My voice lacked any form of urgency, what with being half asleep. I wasn't the best morning person.

"What? How did she get out, she was frozen solid!" My master jumped back up, a look of panic on her face, before falling once more. It would seem she was having trouble standing.

**_Help__ the fairy up, we need to get moving"_**I rubbed the last of the sleep from my eyes, before doing as told. I offered Cirno my hand, which she tried to take, but missed. ...This seems quite a bit like what happened to Aya, after she woke up... Could it be, that the same thing happened to Cirno? But if that is so, why could she wake herself up? I grabbed Cirnos hand and began to float, so she could simply leech off of my flight, like I always did with her. When we were ready, the wall burst open. Behind it, a giant double door, the height of two men, appeared. The door swung open of it own accord, seemingly urging us to use it. I wasn't about to upset an inanimate object, even if it didn't seem sentient in the least, so I floated through the doorway.

On the other side of the door, which had once looked ohh so very dark, we were now in a very familiar room, the room with thousands of beds, only change being that nobody was awake. All the beds were in one piece, and three of them were empty.

**_"Don't worry, they are only fighting within their dreams, and won't be waking up any time soon, unless we fix this problem._**But, how do we fix it? **_That's the easy part! The hard part will be fighting Mima at the peak of her power. I'm sure she's waiting for us at our destination, the very source of dreams!"_ **I shuddered at the thought of just how strong that might be, if she was already tough as hell at her worst. Going at my slugish speed, It took a great deal longer to reach the end of the room. Along the way, I had seen Aya, Wriggle, Rumia, and Daiyousei, all sleeping peacfully in their beds. We came upon a familiar door, the one which we had nearly died reaching.

**_"Go to the wall with the secret door, the one that we took to escape."_**As we reached the aforementioned wall, the wall began to split itself open. This was rather different that the last time we entered this... door. The gash in the wall quivered and pulsed, like it was alive. That's quite disturbing...

As I floated into the hole, It slowly closed once more behind us with a squish. What a disgusting door...

"Where... are we...?" Cirno was finally beginning to feel better, and got off of my shoulder. Cirno's question stated exactly how all three of us felt, this was nothing like the star filled land it had once been. It was like a world made entirely of living meat. A floor of soft muscle twitched as I landed on it. I could feel blood between my toes, a rather unique feeling. If we were to fight Mima, we would need to conserve our strength, and every little bit helped.

My left hand, which was rarely within my control these days, pointed towards what looked like a giant heart. ...Are we inside of someone?

**_"No, Mima simply changed the border to fit her own desires. While mind was full of life, hers is a land of... I'm not even sure what to call this, but it's dangerous to life itself, if it goes on like this. If we dont fix this, Mima just might kill everyone in Gensokyo. Why would she do that? She's never been a particularly evil evil spirit... Could it b-"_**Before Yuuka could finish her deductions, she sensed a spike in the magic in the air.

Acting quickly, she forced herself into control of my body once more, and tackled Cirno to the side. Not a moment later, the entire area they had once occupied was vaporised. A jet black laser as thick as a bus had been fired by none other than Mima.

"Heh, like I would let you fix my little experiment!" What, that was the reason she had abducted the whole of Gensokyo? Mima wasn't herself... The Mima that I knew would never do anything this wrecklessly dangerous. I couldn't belive that she had stolen from me over something as low key as an _experiment! _My hair and eyes began to fad from white and blue, to green and red once more.

"You're risk Gensokyo itself on nothing more than an experiment? The Mima I know would never do anything so foolish!" Mima simply laughed at the accusation. Partially it was due to how funny I sounded as a fairy, partially due to a bit of madness.

"So, I must be a fool! Haha... Hahaha! You only _think_ you know me! I'm called an _evil_ _spirit_ for a reason, Yuuka!" Mima grined wickedly as she spoke, she had a point, but it fell on deaf ears. I wasn't about to buy that story. If Mima were truely evil, she would have simply murdered Reimu as she slept, years before. If Mima were evil, she would have used that knife of hers more seriously. Instead, she escaped and started an incident. That's not evil, that's attention craving. She could have easily slit Usagi's throat, before I took over, but she didn't.

"You call yourself evil, but up untill today, what evil have you done? You're about as evil as any Youkai, simply doing as you please." Mima scowled, showing her disdain at being compared to a simple Youkai.

"You won't accept that I'm evil, will you? I'll simply have to beat it into your skull, tie you down, and _show _you just how evil I can be! Prepare yourself Yuuka!" I smirked at the bold claim. While I may not be able to win this fight, I would be damned if I'd go down without a fight! Being a fairy, I could only be so strong, and a full power Mima... that would be a hard fight even if I had my own body! I'll just have to beat my words into that thick skull of hers, before she could do the same to me.

"I'll just have to show you reason, by force, now won't I?" A grin begins to crack across my cheeks , and the fog orbs began to bleed out. I knew that Mima could see the stuff, while I could see just fine. To win a fight against one much stronger, I would have to pull out every single dirty trick I know! Hmm... I wonder if I could use _that_ as a fairy... I just might have to try, this situation is rather bleak. I had gathered the fog, as I had expected Mima to escape. While I hadn't anticipated her going off the deep end, This should still work on her just fine.


	51. Cold hearted

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Last time, on yin yang orb Z, our heros collected all seven yin yang orbs, and... Wait, what? Anyways, I improved chapter 50, so go back and re-read that, if you wish. On with the show!

Midnight, Dream world of flesh and blood:

One after another, hundreds of much thinner twilight lasers were raining down upon me. I weaved in and out of the deadly beams way, while making my way to the spirit who was making them. Cirno to my left, a pair of ice swords at the ready. She knew that a shield would be useless at this point, so why not gain the upper hand in melee?

"That... That the best you got?" I had to hand it to Cirno, she was quite brave, to be joining in one the fight, while still being able to joke. Most fairies would have turned tail and run by now, but Cirno would support Usagi's body to the very end. I wonder what it was that made her so dead set on helping? Not that Cirno had ever shown much, in the aspect of cowardice, but this was going above and beyond all expectations I had of her. Her lack of a shield told me that she understood a fatal mistake that she wasn't about to make... Just how stupid could one be if they recognised the power of a laser by heat alone?

"Come, my little lovelies. Come, and meet your doom!" Mima looked like she was honestly enjoying herself, a grin plastered on her face. The reason behind that was beyond me, but I couldn't say that this didn't bring me back to old times.

"Our doom? There will be no doom today, mima. No, I won't allow you to visit doom upon us, or anyone else!" I grinned just as Mima had been. If I were to make her see reason, I would have to at the very least reach her.

I began to charge an ice spark, but Mima was way ahead of me, and her grin simply widened.

"Twilight spark." Cirno and I pushed off of eachother, and flew to either side of the enormous jet black laser. This heat made me feel horrible, as though I would melt. ...In fact, I just might, being an Ice fairy.

Cirno had been watching just how I had done that spark of mine, and began to imitated the way I gathered energy for it. This would be quite the surprise, as Mima had once more not registered Cirno as a threat, and once more would regret doing that. Being a six wing fairy, she could pump out a great deal more power than the one I inhabited, who was only a four winged fairy. As such, she could produce a far stronger attack than I could, atleast for the time being. Now, once I was back in my own body, I would once more be stronger.

"Minus K Spark!" ...What? What does that even mean...? Mima looked at the unexpected source of a spark, but was too late to react. Not only did she once more freeze solid, a hole was burned through her. ...How does cold burn a hole though you?

The spark was actually not aimed at Mima, but _through _Mima. Had Mima dodged it, she still would have hit her target. Behind Mima was the giant beating heart, and Cirno had wondered just what would happen if one attacks such a vital organ. As the impossibly cold beam struck the heart, it began to spasm, and crystalize. It gave one final beat before it stopped entirely. Did Cirno just ...kill the room?

Slowly the entire room began to crystalize, turning to ice. Cirno had just made the room her own, even if it wasn't much better than before. Before we knew it, the chunk of ice that contained Mima had begun to shake, and before long, it exploded with black energy.

"You... How dare you...!" Mima was quite livid now, not only had her stolen realm of dreams been stolen, it was by a fairy! How? How could she have stolen it, just like that?

"Well, well, well. It looks like we just might be on even ground after all! Good job, Cirno. Without access to the realm of dreams, her endless power supply has been cut off. Now, Mima, care to have a little... chat?" Mima grimaced, not wanting to be defeated, and doubly so by a pair of fairies. Even if they one was the strongest fairy, and the other being controled by one of Gensokyo's strongest, period.

"Never... I'll never give up! You... You think a couple of _fairies_ can beat one such as myself?" At Mima's answer, I simply smiled. Before? No, I thought we stood no chance. Now? We just might be able to win this fight.

"Don't underestimate the strongest!" That self inflicted title of hers just might be slightly truer now.

"Ohh, but I won't, not this time, child." Mima now had an air of power about her, like never before. If her plan was to fail, she wasn't about to go down without blood being spilled.

A sudden snapping of fingers broke the tense feeling that was filling the room. I looked up to see... Ohh great, I was right after all on why Mima would do this. When I looked back to Mima, she no longer looked angry, just confused as could be.

"My, my, my... You sure are cute like that, little Yuuka." A familliar face looked down from a hole in the ceiling of ice, handing upside down, with hair that defys gravity by not hanging downwards.

"What did you do this time, Yukari...?" I had deduced that someone had to have influanced Mima, by this point, before I was rudely interupted. Magic didn't seem to be the culprit, and I doubt that Eirin's shady drugs would _work _on an evil spirit. The only options left were a Moriya shrine conspiracy, and Yukari fooling around yet again. Thus far, I have yet to discredit either of the final theories, but it's leaning towards Yukari.

"What? I'm hurt, why would I do any th-" I wasn't playing this game.

"What. did. you. do." Yukari pouted at the interuption, having wanted to tease me further.

"Nothing much, I only switched some borders here and there, you know... Good and Evil, for one." Yukari, the true culprit behind this, began to grin. But why would she do such a thing? This was going a bit far, even for her!

"And, before you ask why, I'm not going to tell you. But belive me, I had my reasons." Yukari dropped the joking tone, and flipped her fan open to hide a smile.

"You! Weird lady that likes to wrestle with the Red-white! " Yukari's eyes widened at what Cirno must have seen. She had thought that nobody was around, but it would seem she had an audiance.

"Ohh? Do tell, Cirno!" Yuuka began to grin sadistically. If Yukari was going to keep her secret, she was going to atleast pay for it, by having her exploits recounted. The color had drained from Yukari's face at this point.


	52. Forever 17

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, a word from _Reimu's discount donations! _Donations, up to 90% off! I'm sure you're thinking "But Red-white, what would that do for me?" First off, stop calling me Red-white, and I'll tell you what it will do for you! If you want to donate 10 yen, I'll act as though you donated 100. And that's a bargain! On with the show!

Midnight, Dream world of a frozen everything:

"And then Reimu screamed in pain, while twitching about! It looked _really_ painfull!" Yukari feel out of her gap, stunned beyond words, and blushing like crazy. Cirno had just recounted the entire tale of her conquest of Reimu, from start to finish, with a hint of ignorance added. How could she have not noticed the fairy that whole time? ! I enjoyed a good laugh at the Sukima's expense, while Mima looked about, as though out of a trance. Just what had she done? Not only had she sealed away Yuuka, she even went so far as to steal the dream world for herself, and spirit away the entire population of Gensokyo to sacrifice! And for what? Power? She was already one of the strongest in all of Gensokyo! I noticed Mima struggling with her thoughts, so I decided to step in.

"Mima, it's not your fault. If you want to blame anyone, the culprit is right over there." Mima looked to where I was pointing, and gave a death glare to Yukari.

"My, my... It looks like you've mended your border of Good and Evil, now doesn't it?" Yukari collected herself, and began grinning. The blush that was spread across her face didn't help her in the act of intimidation at all.

Mima snarled and aimed a hand at the gap hag, her hand pulsing with a jet black color as she got ready for a twilight spark. One nice thing about spark attacks is they are one of the few things Yukari can't gap. They simply hurt her, as though she were hit by it herself, if she trys.

"Twilight spark!" The beam wasn't super charged like it had been before, but it was still the most powerful form of spark. The thick black laser reacted to the cold in the air by creating a bit of steam.

Yukari hopped to the side, avoiding it completely.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wish to defeat me!" Yukari chuckled, and began to float towards the ceiling.

"Get back here, Youkai!" Cirno began to charge, blade in hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I..." Cirno was gapped just as she was about to reach the target of her anger, flying full speed into the ground by Yuuka. "...were you." I had tried to warn the girl, but to no avail.

Cirno's body was stuck in the frozen floor, squirming, unable to get out on her own. Her dress flopped down around her waist, showing off the fact that she hadn't felt the need to create a certain somthing out of ice. I grabbed her by the legs, and began to try and yank her free. How I missed my Youkai strength, which had been replaced with weak fairy muscles.

"Mima! Pull this girl out, I doubt we can win with just you and I." Mima looked over to us, and began to blush lightly at the fairy butt that was flailing about hypnotically. She floated over to lend a hand, and yanked the fairy out. Cirno gasped for air, and fixed her dress.

"Maybe I have time for a nap, if you're going to take this long to attack." Yukari began yawning, obviously bored out of her mind. Had she been serious, the battle would have most likely have been over by now, one way or another. Even if the choice wasn't the most wise, she began to sleep on the ground, ignoring the rather cold floor. She had actually been sleeping, up untill coming here, so she was rather half asleep.

"Hey! Don't you go falling asleep on us, you old hag!" Cirno just had to say it, didn't she... Yukari's eyes shot open, a gap swallowing her up, before she sucker punched cirno across the room.

"Hag? HAG? ! I'm only 17!" Yukari was quite pissed at this point, not even feeling a bit sleepy after what Cirno had called her. There are just some things you plain _don't do. _One, calling Cirno stupid. Even mentioning the word 'pad' around the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And finally, and the worst of all, calling Yukari old. Not only do you have to defend yourself at that point, you have to constantly call her young for the rest of your life, at the threat of having your life ended if you don't. And if you win, you still have to shout compliments about how youthful she looks, in order to get her cooled down.

"Grr... Boundry: Balance of Motion and Silence" Unlike under spellcard rules, the effect was not Danmaku. Suddenly everyone felt much slower, and not a peep could be heard.

I knew what to expect, as I had fought Yukari like this once before. It was actually how I ended up in control of the border of dreams. ...Wait, could it be that she is trying to take it back, after all these years? Could _that_ be why she had used Mima like that? I'd ask, but I'm unable to make a sound.

Cirno peeled herself off of the wall, only to get wacked with Yukari's parasol, which was re-inforced by the border of Durability. She was hit so hard, that any normal parasol wouldn't have just bent, it would have snapped in two!

Mima began to fly as fast as she could, so as to help the little fairy who had offended the number one _worst_ person to offend. Her movement was slugish, and a twilight spark would likely hit the both of them. Half the speed of light, is still quite fast, but she wasn't willing to risk it.

Yuuka, however, not only was willing to spark the hag in this situation, hers was safe to the ice fairy, being an icy spark attack.

"-" After reciting the name of it, her beam of pure cold energy collided with the Sukima, throwing her off of Cirno, and covering her in a thin layer of ice which soon shattered when she flew into the wall, and causing the shatter that was a spell break, as well.

"Grr... Try this on for size! Evil Spirits: Yukari's Spiriting Away" Suddenly any and all ghosts around, save for Mima, began to appear. Among them were Saigyouji Yuyuko, Soga no Tojiko, and Myon. Yes, without Youmu. All of them were still just as asleep as before, but they all glared at us with their closed, or in the case of Myon, non-existant, eyes. Yukari was quite imobile from the spell, but we had far worse things to worry about. One of the ones here could manipulate the border of Life and Death to cause death, but would Yukari have her do that? She wouldn't. ...Right? Plus, None of them are evil, are they?


	53. Wounded heart

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Reimu's discount donations offers no refunds. This field of battle sure is getting interesting, huh? On with the show!

Midnight, Dream world of a frozen everything:

The first of the three spirits to charge, surprisingly, was Myon. And just like Youmu, it was _fast._

"Twi-" Mima began to ready a twilight spark, before getting pounded in the gut by the ornery Myon. The wind knocked out of her, she doubled over.

Next to attack was Tojiko, raining bolts of lightning upon the field of ice at random.

"Frost Spark!"Before Yuyuko could begin to attack as well, I had already fired an icy spark at her. Doing the unexpected, the ghost simply stood there, and opened her mouth so as to... eat... it? She successfuly swallowed down the whole of the spark, before burping. She hadn't eaten since falling asleep, so she was quite hungry.

A hail of butterflies began to come from Yuyuko, but they were not nearly at her usual level. Yuyuko, being asleep, couldn't effectively use spells, and Yukari wasn't about to let her use her power. In the end, she just kept on firing wave after wave of butterflys, before a sneak attack from Cirno got her from behind. Cirno had a bone to pick with the ghost for eating her friend, you see. The distraction that Yuuka gave was the perfect time to sneak up on the ghost.

"Minus K Spark!" The spark passed through the ghost, but still froze her solid. As it impacted upon the floor, in the distance, another layer of ice was added to the endless room, making the plane of ice only get colder, before one of the bolts of lightning touched down on Cirno.

Mima continuously swatted at the angry ghost half, who dodged every swing of her staff and knife. However, Myon wasn't expecting a sneak attack from Yuuka, who simply grabbed its tail, and flung it at Tojiko's face. Two birds with one stone, as ghosts can touch eachother, even if Myon is not truely a ghost. The only reason that Yuuka could grab Myon like that, was that she had frozen her wing to her hand. The energy transfered, while not enough to actually hurt the ghost, was enough to allow a grapple. She had used a similar trick with her parasol once before.

Once more, the shattering of the spell could be heard, and the sleeping spirits vanished.

"Guh... Dammit...!" Yukari was starting to get winded by the battle, Mima and myself were starting to get exausted by the bomb spamming. Neither of us had a particularly large assortment of spellcards that weren't simply spell cards. Mine being master spark, and hers being twilight. Over the last century of being sealed, Mima had forgotten most of her spells, or was now simply too weak to use them. Magic is like a muscle of sorts, don't use it for an extended time, and you will weaken. Mima had honestly even forgotten _why_ she had been sealed in the first place.

Cirno, on the otherhand, wasn't tired as of yet, though partially melted from the lightning. To have the realm of dreams under your control is like plugging your TV remote into a wall socket. _Way_ more energy than needed.

"I'll just have to end this now! Boundry of Humans and Youkai" All three of us suddenly felt... very odd. Especially Mima, who felt her lungs fill with air. Wait, lungs?

Everyone within the room, save for Yukari, had been turned human. Mima was the only one left among us who could actually fight. Myself and Cirno were both little human girls now, while Mima was simply back to the way she was while alive.

"What the..." Yukari was surprised at what she saw, to say the least. Mima looked alot like Reimu, and like reimu, radiated holy energy. ...She could swear she knew that face...

"Great, I'm alive again... How does that even work...?" Both Cirno, and myself simply stood there shivering like crazy, while Mima talked to herself. We were a pair of human girls dressed in clothes made of ice. In a room which was also made of ice. Cirno was doubly cold, due to the sudden confusion of feeling cold as anything but nice. Cirno had never not enjoyed the cold as one would normally enjoy the warmth, The feeling was alien.

Yukari thought for a time, flipping through all of the past shrine maidens. Just who was it that she looked like?

Mima began to float off the ground, and her holy energy starting to darken.

"...You're the sister of the Great Hakurei, arn't you? The one who out of jealousy, killed her..." This revelation was shocking, to say the least. Even Mima herself had forgotten this durring her time sealed.

"Am I? I can hardly remember things of the distant past." Yin Yang orbs began to appear around her, but they were all black. There was no yang within the orbs, only yin remained.

"Why did you do it, why kill your own sister? You nearly destroyed the barrier, and with it, Gensokyo!" Yukari was no longer angry with Cirno, she was angry with the one that long ago she had bloodied her hand on. Yukari was the one who killed Mima, after seeing her end the life of her much strong sister in cold blood. Neither of them knew why, and probably would never find out, but Mima was actually incredibly jealous of her twin sister, Miko, the very first shrine maiden to take care of the border. Mima, no matter how she tried, couldn't hold a candle to Miko's power. Mima, one day fed up with it all, snapped. She took a knife, and ended her sister's life as she slept. It was on this day that Miko became a goddess, it was on this day that Mima was branded a murderer, for however short of a time it had mattered. Yukari, coming by to bug the pair of Shrine maidens, as she always had, walked in on the gruesome scene of Mima not only stabbing her sister, but stabbing her again, and again, Yukari only ariving for the 20th, and final, stab. She reacted without thinking, and as the 20th stab was about to land, a gap appeared, and the knife was lodged not in Miko's body, but in Mima's heart. Gensokyo had no shrine maidens, nobody to keep the border which had only been formed a decade before. With Mima's death, the world began to come undone around them. If not for the Great Hakurei, Miko, using her new power as a goddess, Gensokyo would be no more after only 10 years. With her power, Miko gave Yukari a parting gift. Miko had never made a descendant to carry on the line of the Hakurei, and now, she couldn't, so she did the only thing she could to save Gensokyo. She gave herself to Gensokyo, her very soul. Of that, a child was created. A descendant. This transpired 116 years ago, and the Great Hakurei, Miko, hasn't been seen since.

"I don't know..." Yukari slapped Mima across the face.

"Tell me!" Mima, who honestly couldn't remember, couldn't tell her.

"I can't remember." Once more Yukari slapped Mima.

"Tell... Tell me..." Tears welled up in her eyes, Yukari had fallen for the human girl, Miko. She had never told her these feelings, but she did.

"I'm sorry, I simply can't." Mima, even if she would be able to dodge the slap, chose not to. Even if she couldn't remember, she deserved every bit of punishment she got. The final slap was using all of Yukari's strength, and sent Mima flying across the room, skipping across the floor like a stone across a pond.

"Sorry?" Yukari's voice was but a whisper. "Sorry won't undo what you did, sorry is what you say if you bump into someone... not..." Yukari couldn't go on with her sentance, it was far too painfull. She didn't care about regaining the border of dreams, not today. Now all she wanted was to go back to sleep. Forget this happened, and sleep.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing said, before the gap hag had left. They had not won by strength, they had won by bringing up old wounds of the heart.


	54. End of the nightmare

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, Mima's past has been revealed! Some day, I intend to make a story about Miko and Mima's last ten years alive, but not yet. On with the show!

Midnight, Dream world of un-freezing everything:

Mima sighed loudly. She remembered not what she had done, but she knew that it had to be the truth. She felt it in her newly aquired bones. Wait, why wasn't the spell fading?

"Uhh... Shouldn't we be back to normal by now...?" Mima was feeling nervous, while she wouldn't particularly mind a second chance at life, this was very sudden.

"...D-dam-mmit, Yuk-k-kari!" Yuuka was irked, and quite cold. Why she had yet to shamelessly strip as of yet was beyond her. Yuuka began to yank the icy cloth off of her skin, before she felt herself once more fading out of control of my body.

"C-c-cooold...!" Now back in control, I felt mind numbing coldness all around. My hair slowly faded back to white, and my eyes blue. It would seem, even if I was human again, I still retained the hair color I had gained from my transformation into a youkai rabbit.

Cirno took the idea that Yuuka had while in control of my body, and disrobed as well, while Mima was already in a state of undress, but her yin orbs covered the important bits up. Being an evil spirit, the clothes you wear are a part of your body, you see.

"I hate feeling this way...! Why does it feel so... I don't even know what to call it!" Cirno was the least happy of the group, feeling cold in a whole new way for the first time in her life

"Cold." Mima's astute observation earned her a scowl from the once fairy.

"Cold doesn't feel this way! This feels horrible, cold feels nice!" Cirno wasn't about to let the once spirit bad mouth the cold.

"Actually, Mima's right. That's what cold feels like to humans and the the like." My two cents earned me a horrified look from Cirno.

"You mean, this is what people feel when they get close to me...?" Cirno looked as though she was about to cry. She hadn't known just how bad it was for those who couldn't resist, and enjoy, the cold as an Ice fairy does. Being a human would probably end up being a good experience, if a cold one, for the girl. No wonder nobody ever visited her when she lived in the middle of the lake in an igloo! ...Maybe it had actually been for the best that it had been destroyed by the three jerk faces...

**_"You know, standing about in the cold like this can't be good for you. Why not continue this little discussion elsewhere? Like, for example, not this_**_ **room."**_ Yuuka had a point, why stand in the cold,when there are other places to go? Plus we still haven't gotten everybody to wake up!

**_"Actually, with the dream realm in better hands, everyone should wake up shortly. To be exact, once the room is unfrozen." _**Ohh. Huh, that's conveniant.

"Hey guys, Yuuka suggests we talk elsewhere, and that everyone should be waking up soon!" Cirno was still a bit out out of it, while Mima was in a self grope frenzy, as she wanted to make sure her body wasn't strange in some way.

While everyone within the room was blushing a bit due to the group nudity, Cirno and myself only grew brighter when we noticed just how thorough Mima was being.

"U-umm... Mima..." Wanting to put an end to the awkward show, I spoke up. Mima looked at me, and stared. It took her a few moments to realise just what she had been doing infront of the girls.

"A-ahh... Right! L-lets uhh... Lets get going shall we?" Mima's face was as red as a tomato, her shameful actions now haunting her. She had wanted to check her body, but what she had been doing was going a bit far. She should save that bit of investigation for later, when she would be in private.

We began the long trek back to the door of the room, the fighting had taken us a fair bit further in. Heck, if not for Mima's hunch on the direction, we might have never found the exit to the room. Reimu wasn't the only one with a super intuition, all Hakurei born had that little blessing.

The world around us was now beginning to fade a bit once the door closed behind us. While the room wasn't completly thawed, it was getting close.

We walked into the room of the sleeping army of women, and found everyone was starting to wake up. Fairies were flitting about, all anxtious to leave. Without the spellcard rules, most fairies were reduced to a far lesser annoyance. The spell card rules allow fairies to play on even ground in battle, to an extent. Very few fairies actually had much strength outside of it, or else the room would be flooding with Danmaku.

Somehow we ended up at a paticularly ornate bed, which contained a woman with short green hair, and red eyes hidden under her lids. This was where the rest of Yuuka was... Sealed? Sleeping?

**_"Ahh, it will be nice to be in my body once more. Sorry to leave you without a hand for now, but I must go." _**I simply nodded, and my foggy hand began to drift away to the body.

"Ahh! Usa, your hand is still gone!" Cirno drew attention to my missing hand, which was but a stump that stopped shortly after the left elbow. Thankfully I was _right_ handed, or I would be more concerned.

The world around us began to warp, the dream world closing off slowly but surely. Everyone, one by one, fell back asleep.

Dawn, Cirno's house:

One by one, our little gaggle of girl that was Team Nine began to make up. I had been the first, followed by Rumia.

"Morning, Rumia." Rumia began to rub the sleep from her eyes, and squint at me. While she was a nocturnal Youkai, it was primarily due to the fact she was very sensative to light. She squinted at me, the light bothering her eyes a great deal.

"Ehh...? Who are you?" It seemed I was still human, as well as Cirno. If there was one thing I wished would to change back after the dream, it would have to be returning myself and Cirno to being Ice Fairies.

"...Usagi. Long story short, Cirno and I fought Mima the evil spiri, we won, Yukari came out to fight, Cirno called her a hag, Yukari got offended, we fought alongside Mima. After awhile she turned myself, Cirno, and Mima human." Rumia just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You sure? That sounds a bit far fetched... Though, as you're missing the same hand as Usagi had lost, I'll buy it for now." Rumia's stomach grumbled, she was rather hungry. It felt like awhile since she last ate, that's odd. She couldn't help but look at me hungrily, even if she wouldn't try to eat me. She had no reason to not trust my words, seeing as a small girl that looked alot like Cirno was on the ground as well.

"...Could you please not look at me like that? It's a bit creepy..." Rumia continued to stare. It took all of her willpower to not try and eat a particularly helpless looking human. While she had given up on eating human for the most part, she still missed the taste greatly. The only time she got to feast like that anymore was if she found an outside who somehow ended up in Gensokyo. She had no idea why, but they always tried to hug her. It's not like she minded particularly, but she planned to eat them. Hugging her only made it slightly more awkward, and a bit easier, what with their throat in her face like that. Rumia began to drool at the the memories of her last human meal. The distraction had made her become thoughtless, and act on pure instinct. She had pinned me to the ground before she realised what she was doing.

I closed my eyes and quivered. My friend had thrown me down on the floor, with strength that didn't match her small size. Being pinned like that, I had little options of escape, so I simply shook with fear.

After a very long moment, I slightly opened one of my eyes, to see what was going on. I had figured she was about to kill me, going by how rough she was handling me. Above me was Rumia, still drooling, but stunned at how easily she had lost herself like that.

"Mnnn..." Daiyousei began to wake up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and let out a cute little yawn, before finally opening her eyes. Before her was rumia on top of me, who was still wearing nothing. The hungry look in Rumia's eyes was easily misinterpreted as another kind of hunger. Dai's mouth hung open, ahh glorious misunderstandings.


	55. Youkai diplomacy

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Now, as I'm on the edge of my seat to see what happens next, I'll write an extra chapter today! On with the show, once more!

Dawn, Cirno's house:

"I-it's not what it looks like!" I franticly flail about at the situations misinterpretation.

"Yeah, I only _almost_ ate her!" Rumia's vague description didn't help in the least.

"Ohh my..." The misunderstanding only deepened with Rumia's claim.

"A-anyways, could you please get off, Rumia? You're knee grinding isn't helping to defuse the situation." Rumia looked down, and saw that her knee was in fact pressed against my treasure trove. Hopping back up with a bright red face, Rumia forgot her hunger, if only momentarily.

Mystia began to stir, suddenly bolting upright. She felt it was sunrise!

"Chin~ Chin~!" Due to close proximity to the cry, we all went momentarily blind, while flailing about in confusion. Mystia noticed her mistake, and grimaced. While her singing caused blindness, it was actually based off the volume of her voice. If she screams, or chirps loudly, people will still go blind. Singing is simply easier, while chirping is stealthier in a way.

"A-ahh... what...?" The cry woke up Wriggle, followed by Aya.

"Ayaya... So noisy! I can see the headline now, Screams wake the dead, could it b-" Aya interupted her own normally internal monologue, and looked about. Why was she here, again? Weren't they all out getting a scoo- solving the incident, before everything went dark?

Cirno simply kept snoring peacefully.

"...What's up with the humans?" Mystia was understandably confused. The last humans who tried to join their group ended up getting eaten after annoying Rumia. Who _knows_ why they thought that Rumia had an 'Ex-boss,' whatever that is, sealed in that ribon of hers?

"Ahh, Yukari turned the icy pair human. Seems that they were fighting her, and pretty much won." The explaination from Rumia simply made everyones mouths gape open for one reason or another. Aya continuously jotted down tidbit after tidbit of exaggerated facts, as well as a note to get the story from us later. Scoop get!

"Ugh..." The final member, and leader, began to stir. Cirno looked about, feeling that odd feeling again. So she was still human, huh? Just to confirm it, she tried to bring a wing to her hand, nothing happened. Yep, human.

"I guess this means there's going to be the usual gathering at the Hakurei Shrine, huh? Guess we should get some food together, and go. Though, first we need to get you two some clothes!" Wriggle had a point, but where would they get clothes?

"A-ahh... Well, you could wear some of mine, but we would have to take back my tree from that mean Youkai." That plan seemed like the only good option, as they weren't about to go in the buff, and going to have clothes made in the human village was out of the question. Not only were the few men in the village perverts, the humans of the village don't take kindly to Youkai, and even more so, fairies. Rumia, being a known man eater, would probably get chased off, while Mystia might also get chased off, if any of the ones she tricked into eating at her stand recognised her.

"Well, lets get going, I guess..." Everyone began to fly out the door, leaving the pair of us alone. Being helpless human children, we wouldn't be of use in a fight. Heck, we couldn't even fly, let alone fight!

"I hate this... This feeling of powerlessness... I had gotten so strong, and for what? All of that strength... gone..." Cirno moped, hugging her knees on the floor. I had to cheer her up, somehow.

"Don't worry, Cirno! I'm sure we can go back to being fairies, we just need to find a way!" Cirno looked at me, with eyes that asked 'Really?'

"Y-yeah, so don't let it get you down! Also, be sure not to get hurt badly... Humans, we don't regenerate like a fairy does. If we lose a limb..." I hold up my left arm, which wasn't regenerating at all now that I was human. "...It won't grow back..." The warning had actually had an unexpected effect of the human of the lake. Cirno began to cry. If not for her handing me that gem, I would still have my hand.

"I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-s-" I cut off her chanting with a hug. Even if my breasts were small, Cirno felt comforted by her face pressed into the soft flesh. She could hear my heart beat, beat by beat. The gentle thumping calmed her down greatly, her tears dripping down my body.

"It's okay... It's fine, I've already forgiven you, Cirno." I couldn't stand seeing the willful girl break down like this. If only to stop her tears, I would say anything. I wasn't sure why she was saying sorry like that, but I could forgive the girl of anything at this moment.

"You... You mean it...?" The reddened eyes of the girl looked up at me, and I simply tightened the embrace.

"Yes, Master, I forgive you." I gently smiled, I hated seeing Cirno like this. She was so strong, in so many ways, but she just looked... broken... by whatever it was she was crying over.

"Thank you..." I felt her smile against my skin.

"For what?" Cirno's body shook lightly, from a small chuckle.

"Everything, Usa." She pulled me in for a quick kiss, before getting back up. Both of our cheeks burned bright red at what had just happened. Cirno had just... kissed me. Thinking about it only made my heart flutter, and my cheeks redden further. Why had she kissed me?

Before I could ask about such a thing, everyone was back. Rumia's hands were coated in blood, It would seem they had been successful in their endevour.

"We're baaack~" Mystia gently sang the words, and threw us each a dress.

"Sorry it took so long, mister Youkai was less than happy about it! Buuut, eventually saw reason, thanks to Rumia!" Wriggle grinned, laughing at her own joke.

"Is that so~?" Rumia simply smiled, and began to lick her fist clean. While it wasn't the same as human, Youkai wasn't half bad. She had eaten a bit of the defeated Youkai, so as to not have to worry about trying to eat her friends. It turned out he was a horse Youkai, so they took a bit of him with them. Two birds, one stone. Now they have clothes, _and_ food! ...Mystia and Aya weren't particularly happy about that phrase, when Wriggle had said it after the fight. Why was it that birds were so sensative about such things?


	56. Seeing double

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Will we make it in time for a 3rd update? Yes we can! Once more, on with the show!

Dawn, Hakurei Shrine, Mima's POV:

It feels strange, to be once more sleeping. I hadn't slept in 116 years. The dead need not rest, and I saw no need the whole time I was unsealed. I pick myself up from the floor, my head pounding. I had forgotten what a headache even felt like, and wished I had never been forcefully reminded.

"Ugh... My head..." I groaned, holding my head.

"Who's there?" Reimu slid open the door, and stepped outside. She looked about warily, but nobody was around. I'm glad I've been hiding under the shrine, honestly I'm surprised that nobody has found me yet.

"Ehh? Where's all this holy power coming from...? Sanae, are you hiding under my shrine? I know that you think a lack of common sense is needed to live in Gensokyo, but _come on!"_ Ohh crap. Reimu had felt the holy energy which was once more leaking from my body. Reimu began to kneel beside the shrine, about to look under. Ohh crap, ohh crap!

"Reimuuu..." Suika leaned against the maidens back, the stink of sake wafting from her mouth. I'm saved!

"Ugh... Yes, Suika...?" Reimu had seriously doubted the wisdom in herself for letting the oni stay here.

"I... I shmell ah human... under the shrime..." Dammit! Reimu looked under the shrine, to see what looked very similar to herself. Yet the woman under the shrine wasn't dressed, so It couldn't be her reflection from some strange fairy prank.

"The hell are you under my shrine for? Get out from under there!" Reimu had seen some strange things in her time, but this was one of the strangest.

I began to crawl out from under the shrine, annoyed that I had been discovered so easily.

"...First off, why are you naked?" Always right to the point, arn't you, Reimu.

"Ahh, Yukari-" The Maiden's eyes narrowed at this.

"Say no more..." Reimu had enough info, simply by that name being said, so she stopped my explanation.

"Anyways... Welcome to the Hakurei Shrine, lets get you cleaned up, and dressed, shall we? You look about the same size as me, so how about I lend you one of my outfits? I could use help setting up things for the incident resolution festival, anyways!" Reimu began to walk me over to the hot spring, and simply pushed me in. She never was one to do things with delicacy.

I rushed to the surface, gasping for air. Reimu sure did seem in a hurry! I mean, sure the incident party is usually quite large, seeing as anybody who is _anybody_ shows up, but still!

"Did you have to- Hya...!" Reimu, already disrobed, had begun helping me clean up. If I didn't know better, I'd say that the girl was some kind of pervert! With soap in hand, hands were rubbing my... well, everything, clean. Before long I was sparkly and found myself dry before I knew what hit me. Was the Maiden _this_ desperate to have help? Was the preparation for the feast _that_ horrible? !

"Now we get you dressed!" Reimu seemed oddly enthusiastic, in a way I had never seen. Could it be that she ...enjoyed dressing people up, like this?

The world became a bit blured, Reimu flew towards the shring with me in tow. We were now in Reimu's room, just like that.

"Pick one!" Reimu urged me to chose from one of her 7 identical outfits. All in the same exact size.

"U-uhh... That one...?" I pointed towards the 3rd one from the left, not sure what else to do.

"Good choice, good choice!" ...Reimu was beginning to seriously creep me out at this point, I had never seen her in such high spirits. Reimu simply grinned happily, while helping me into the strange outfit she always wore.

Before I knew it, we were once more on the move. I found myself seated in her dining room, with a cup of tea before me.

"Drink." Reimu grinned, while handing me the cup. Far be it from me to decline free tea, now that I had to worry about things like food and such once more.

"U-umm... Arn't you going to... have some, too?" The whole situation was utterly strange, just what was going on?

"Drink." Reimu simply repeated her prior statement.

I raised the cup to my lip, and noticed Reimu's expression almost shine. I lowered the cup away, and she looked like I killed her dog. I repeated the process, getting the same responces over and over, before I slowly sipped from the cup, savoring the taste of... taste. As a spirit, I was unable to taste. Even if I were to eat, or drink, it would be of no use to me.

"Now that all that is done, what's your name?" The grin on Reimu's face didn't falter when I lowered the cup this time. And now for the moment of truth!

"Ahh, M-Mima." Reimu lifted a brow, not sure what to make of the name. She knew a Mima, long ago, but she had green hair! The woman before her had hair of the same length as that evil spirt, but it was a shade of brown, the same shade as her own hair, actually. Other than that, she looked spot on of the evil spirit. Odd.

"...the rest of your name?" And here's where it gets tricky! Do I tell her, or do I not...? Well, even if I _do_ tell her, it's not like she can exorcise me, or seal me again.

"Hakurei." Before she could try and deny what I just said, my Yin Orbs began to appear around me. Reimu was speachless. She was the only living member of the shrine, but come to find out she actually wasn't? This was alot to take in.

"Also, I _am_ that evil spirit that you are thinking of. Yukari brought me back to life." The shock at this point simply enormous, not only did she discover she had family, but it was an _evil spirit?_ _That _evil spirit? The revelation was far too much to take in, and Reimu simply fainted on the spot.

I had expected something like this, so I simply went back to enjoying my taste buds by taking another sip of tea, while Reimu dreamed of donations. Once the tea was finished, I went off to prepare for the celebration. It was the least I could do, after the great treatment. I wasn't one to overlook kindness, especially now that I no longer had reason to hate the Hakurei clan. For the first time in... well... as far as I could remember, I felt at peace. Within the hour, the shrine was prepared for whoever might come.


	57. Pretty boy

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, a word from Mokou! _"Immortals bothering you? That is but an issue of the past. Let me, Fujiwara no Mokou, tell you how to deal with that pesky Kagu- immortal! First, you get a fire... Second, a knife... Now for the tricky part! You stab the immortal, and fry them up nice and crispy. They can feed a family of five! That is all." _...Thank... you Mokou... On with the show!

Late morning, outside of Daiyousei's house/tree, Rumia's point of view:

"Okay, what's the plan? If it's strong enough to throw Dai out, it's gotta be strong, right?" Wriggle sure thinks highly of house pests, now doesn't she? If it _were_ strong it wouldn't be stealing from a fairy.

"Is that so~?" My words made wriggle think for a moment, but not see what I meant with the words. It's no fun to simply _tell _people things... have to make them figure it out for themselfs!

"I'm sure, whoever it is, I can take em!" While Aya had a point, but she wasn't a fighter. She was strong, sure, but hated to make news herself, so held back from fighting when she could.

"Is that so~?" Aya simply looked at me, knowing what I meant. Finally, somebody who thinks enough to see my hidden meanings!

"But, we could just settle this the easy way... Rumia, as a darkness Youkai, you could simply sneak in there and take him out ri-" While I liked the idea, it was suddenly complicated, by the said house theif coming from the house, with a sharpened sheet of steel in hand. ...Was he wearing one of Daiyousei's dresses? The guy was rather scrawny, but seemed to have an air of strength regardless of that. Oddly, he fit perfectly into the dress.

"You! I see, you've brought your little friends, havn't you, Fairy!" The Youkai grinned, oddly sure of himself, even when outnumbered. While he looked like he could easily beat Dai, Aya, if she were to get serious, would trounce the bastard in an instant. Too bad she wouldn't.

"Gi-g-give me back my home!" Dai sure did make an impression. While hiding behind Wriggle. Sadly, it wasn't the impression of confidence that we would win. This only made the Youkai self confident. ...Perhapse I could use that to my advantage.

"Heh, why don't you just leave, before I have to get violent? You can't win, and I'd hate to bloody my pretty new outfit!" ...What a strange guy this Youkai was, dressed up like a fairy.

"Is that so~?" I kept my eyes shut, a thin smile across my face. I would enjoy this greatly, perhapse _too_ much.

"Hoh? You think this dress doesn't match my hair, don't you? !" The youkai pointed that sharpened sheet of metal of his at us. ...What? In all the time I've asked people if things are so, that was the dumbest response yet!

"Is that so~?" I began to grin toothily, so as to show off my teeth. Thus far, very few havn't been intimidated by my maw of what looks like shark teeth.

"Ohh, so you actually think I'm pretty? W-well..." The youkai looked away, with a blush. Okay, that's it. He has annoyed me now, and now he thinks I'm calling him cute? It's on!

"I don't think thats what she mea-" I wasn't about to let another take the fight, so I plugged the birds mouth with my darkness, or to be exact, what is within my darkness. Aya's tried to yell, but try as she might, she just couldn't pry the thing from her mouth.

"That is so!" I charged towards the irritating youkai, out for blood.

He dodges me first punch, I dodge a swing of his sword, kicking it from his hand.

"Oww! My pretty little fingers!" This Youkai... I would enjoy beating this bastard into the ground.

"Shut up and fight." I grabbed him by the hand, and flung him into the trunk of a tree. He was rather clumsy, so he simply smacked into it.

"Oof..." The way he landed was belly first, with the wind knocked out of him, he landed with a heavy thud, quivering on the ground.

"Where did that confidence go? That indomitable spirit?" My grin began to widen across my face, me cheek splitting all the way to my ears. Maybe I should simply treat him as food, I mean, I'm quite hungry... Yeah, think I will. But first...

"Y-you'll never b-beat me..." Ohh, but I will. First, you need to learn the meaning of my words however~!

"Is that so~?" The bones in my fingers lengthened, poking from the tips of my fingers. I was going to teach him to fear me, even if it kills him!

"Y-yes..." Ahh, that fear in his voice. It's just so... stimulating! Buuut he's going to need more fear, if I want a tasty meal.

"Is that so~?" I began to slowly walk towards him, my grin going from ear to ear, I began to wave my fingers off to show him my blades. If he wasn't going to come to me, I would simply come to him!

"Y-y-yes...!" I could practically taste the fear in the air, he was starting to see his fate... Too little, too late.

"Is that so~?" I stopped, standing a short distance from him.

"Is th-that sooo...?" My grin widened still. My, that fear would be tasty indeed! That horse that Aya had brough over was good, but it lacked one thing.

"That is so~!" Fear, similar to how Kogasa eats fear, but I am more... direct.

I, ignoring the blades, opted for this to be slower. I enveloped us in darkness, and began to punch him, again, and again, without end, before simply stopping.

"N-no... please... St-stop..." The Youkai is wimpering in fear and pain at this point. I enjoy fear not from the air... but by eating those who fear me!

I quickly slashed his throat, allowing the fear of death to descend upon him as his life now slowly left him. It had been too long since my last feast on fear, far too long. Allowing him a quick finish to his death, I simply fully opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into his skull.

With that, my hands and mouth turned back to normal. Huh... he tasted pretty good, like horse! Before letting the darkness dissipate, I had picked his thigh clean. I adore the flavor of a meat from one that died while afraid. Still doesn't hold a candle to human meat though. That lovely flavor, the way they scream as you rip it off... Ahh~

With the darkness faded, the group bear witess to the gruesome sight before them. As expected, none of them batted an eye. They all, more or less, expected it. Plus, as Youkai, most of them had done similar things at some point of another, before that spell card system was invented. Even Daiyousei had seen her fair share of blood simply by her own deaths.

"He's a horse!" I happily shouted, indicating that he was tasty. My face was covered in blood, as well as my hands.

"Huh... How rare, I guess we could cook him up and bring as our share of the food, huh?" I liked Aya, she always seemed to see the deeper meaning of my words. Once Daiyousei had collected a pair of dresses, and Aya, being the strongest one here, grabbed the boy by the still full leg, we took off towards the lake.


	58. Tea Spark!

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: I'm in another great mood to continue the fluffy everyday lives, so have a second update of the day! Once with the show, once more!

Noon, Hakurei Shrine, Mima's PoV:

Reimu began to stir, picking herself up from the floor.

"Ugh... What a horrible dream! Mima? My _ancestor? _Don't make... me... l-laugh..." Reimu noticed who else was in the room with her. Namely, me, who was snickering at the maiden's statement.

"What was that about dreams, hmm?" I grinned, finding the displeasure of my cute little descendant to be comedy gold.

"...Nevermind... Anyways, why did Yukari do such a thing...?" My grin faded.

"To put it simply, because we stopped her from taking over the Border of Dreams." I had no reason to hide any truth, so I figured why not just answer the girl?

"We? Who is 'we'?" Reimu rose a brow in confusion. Whoever it had been had to have been some of Gensokyo's strongest! To take on Yukari, and win?

"Well, lets see... One was Yuuka, but she's still a youkai, for reasons I will explain momentarily..." Reimu nodded. "Another was that Ice fairy, Cirno..." Wait, what? "And the final one, was another ice fairy. I... can't seem to remember her name though... Anyways, because Yuuka was without a body, she was borrowing the body of that girl." Reimu couldn't belive her ears. Not only had thar incident been resolved by nothing but fairies and youkai, a first for Gensokyo, not including that false war of Cirno's, but _those two_ were involved in its resolution?

"...White hair?" I nodded. "Innocent, icy blue eyes." I nodded once more. ...It was as the miko had thought, but one last question would be needed so as to confirm her hunch. "Her name, was it Usagi?" I lifted a brow, just how had she known?

"How did you know?" Reimu simply face palmed in response to the question, before countering with a question of her own.

"And, you arn't going to tell me that the two of them actually _helped_ are you?" It would seem the Reimu was in denial, unable to accept the simple truth before her.

"Well, in a way. Usagi was kind of... posessed by Yuuka, so she didn't _directly_ help... As such, Yuuka wasn't around to be turned human." Reimu breathed easy. Had the outsider been able to take on Yukari, after only about a week of training under Cirno, she would have passed out from shock! "...And Cirno defeated me with a 'Minus K Spark,' as she put it. Yukari had me under her control somehow, and I only broke free after Cirno stole ownership of the Border of Dreams from me. She also sparked Yuyuko, who was also under Yukari's control." Had she heard that right? Not only had Cirno helped, she had beaten _Mima! _Mima wasn't the type to go down easily, if at all! To top it off, she had also beaten Yuyuko, and made a freaking _spark? _

"J-just how strong of a spark?" Reimu stammered, she was quite afraid of what she might hear. Not out of fear for the fairy, but fear of shock. To try and calm herself, she began to sip at the odd tasting tea that was before her. Had Mima made this? It was quite good!

"It's not as strong as a Twilight Spark, not even close, but it's stronger than my students Master Spark, while weaker than a Final Spark. It's probably slightly weaker than Yuuka's own Master Spark. That little fairy sure packed a punch, but she's human now, along with Usagi. She may never spark again..." Reimu fired off a tea spark from her mouth. Human? Cirno? Cirno was human? That... What?

"W-what...?" Reimu choked out, while I wiped tea off of my face. My, how I missed being incorporeal.

"The ones turned human were myself, Usagi, and Cirno. They'll probably show up later, what with the festival..." Reimu gasped, she had forgotten about the festival! Reimu got up, ready to rush to finish the preperations, before Mima grabbed her by the hand.

"Why are you stopping me? I need t-" I had expected her to panic, but wow!

"Already done." Reimu's eyes went wide at the crazy sounding statement.

"Yo-you...?" Reimu's eyes began to tear up with joy. Nobody had ever done so much for her, unless she threatened them!

"Yes, I wanted to pay you back for... well... everything you did for me toda- Oof!" I suddenly found myself in a bear hug from the miko.

"You're the best ancestor ever, Mima!" Jeez, this girl... Reimu sure was easy to please, though I guess it helped that she had grown up the vast majority of her life alone. Over the years, my seal had weakened, allowing me to watch the shrine. It actually started a year before Reimu was born, being taken care of by Yukari. Never once did I see her actual mother, perhapse she was too busy, or maybe she died. It would seem she doesn't remember _why_ the shrine has so many youkai around. Being raised by Yukari, even if she didn't remember it, turned her into what she is today. Reimu was the source of the most viable Youkai co-existance method, the Spell Card system. I didn't know it, but every other past shrine maiden had been of the 'If it kills, kill it!' mentality. That is, other than myself.

While Reimu and Mima were polar opposites of eachother, they both felt that killing anyone, even man eating Youkai, was too much. At worst, Mima had sealed some Youkai, but never once did she kill anyone, human or Youkai. That is, untill her sanity left her and she made her sister rather holey.

"Heh..." I wrap an arm around the back of her head, holding against me. I wonder, just how many 'great's did my title of Aunt contain? It was odd, this feeling in my chest. Is this the love one feels for a family member? I suddenly felt an odd sensation, a slight wet spot formed against my chest. Was she... crying?

"Reimu, are y-" Before I could ask, Reimu tightened the hug with that monsterous strength of hers. She sure did have talent with using her holy power for such things...

"Quiet..." I sighed, complying with the request while I began to pet her hair. The normally strong Reimu wasn't anywhere to be seen, all that was here was a girl who was happy to see that she had family. That she wasn't alone in a world out to get her. It didn't matter at that moment that I was an evil spirit, even if I no longer was. Reimu was happy, truely happy, for the first time. That is, for the first time within the time that she remembered. Back when Yukari would care for her, Reimu was nothing _but_ happy. Just like a child with its mother, she always enjoyed the time when Yukai was around, even when she acted like a brat.


	59. 200 is a bit much

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, lets get walking! On with the show!

Sunset, Bamboo Forest of the Lost:

Mystia, having had no idea how else to transport that meat, suggested we grab her cart. Plus, that would allow her to cook it far fresher, and a great deal easier to sell. Not as many people would buy a steak that wasn't hot, and they had to eat without a plate or utensils. Heck, a large portion of those willing to do such things were here with us! Only Rumia, Mystia, and Sanae were willing to eat in such a way, now that Gensokyo was a far more civilized place. To pass the time, we shared stories.

"One day I was rather hungry, and this human bastard wouldn't pay for his meal, saying 'You're a Youkai, what use is money to one such as you?' so I took his advice, and I cooked him up as payment. After that, I started selling him, after eating my fair share, of course. That had to be the most visitors I've ever had in a day! Heck, there was even this one creepy human that bought some of the guy. However, I found that doing this only chased off alot of my regular human customers for awhile, so I did the most difficult thing, ending my addiction to human meat. Even now, just thinking about the stuff has my stomach growling... I wonder, just what is it that makes humans so tasty...?" As we were walking along, Mytia had relayed a tale, one that somewhat worried me. If Rumia so easily almost took a bite from me, what about Mystia? Will she give into the craving for human flesh as well? ...it's kind of awkward to be considered eddible by my friends...

"Is that so~?" Rumia had a feeling that the story wasn't _entirely _true. She seriously doubted that the girl would give up human, just like that.

"Ahh, me next, me next! So, this one time I was going along, minding my own business, when suddenly this hornet Youkai came out! She challenged me for the role of queen of the insects, and we began to fight it out! She was realy tough looking, but ended up being a bit weak... In the end, she had gotten my eye with her stinger, while I had finished her off with my ultimate move, a Wriggle Kick! Boy was that messy, I hit her head... The thing popped like an egg!" Mystia glared at Wriggle for the comparison to an egg, which Wriggle simply ignored.

"A kick...?" I was shocked that such a simple thing could be considered an 'ultimate move,' as she had put it.

"Yeah! I even knocked out the Black-white with it, once! It was actually an accident, as she got in the way while I was landing, you see." My disbelief was to be expected, heck, everyone who heard about her kick was surprised at first. Other than Sanae, who simply accepted it as a good ultimate move. It was actually Sanae that named the move, saying that it sounded better than just calling it a kick.

Mystia knew the bamboo forest well, so we never once got lost within it. We had finally cleared the forest, on our way to pick up the meat from Cirno's house. Now that there was even ground, Aya was the one to pull the cart. She was not only the strongest among us, but could run at break neck speeds, while still doing it with grace. An ideal cart puller. She, in return for the work, was promised full scoop coverage from myself and Cirno. Always had to be a catch, didn't there.

With Aya pulling the cart, those who could fly, flew, while carrying myself and Cirno. We were next to weightless before to strength of Rumia and Mystia. ...Am I the only one that thinks that it's a bad idea to let the only two man-eaters of the group carry the only two humans of the group...? Regardless, I blushed at being carried bridal style by Rumia, who was grinning at me, while Cirno thought nothing of being slung over the shoulder of Mystia, like a sack of potatoes. Thankfully, at the new speed, we were at Cirno's house before we knew it. It took us about ten minutes to load up the cart with meat.

"And thats the last of it!" Shouted the cheerful Mystia while licking the blood from her fingers, before slinging Cirno over her shoulder once more. Once more I found myself in the strong arms of Rumia, carrying me as she did her best to keep up with Aya's cart pulling.

"You smell so tasty, you know?" Rumia grinned, while giving me the strangest compliment I had ever recieved.

"Uhh... Th-thank you...?" Rumia chuckled at my responce. Oddly, the compliment had made me _forget_ that she had nearly taken a bite from me earlier, making the mood between us far less tense once more.

Before long we had arived at the steps of the Hakurei Shrine, the sun having had recently left the sky, making way for night. Aya would need help flying the cart over the steps, so myself and Cirno were left to make the trek up the steps alone. There had to be a good 200 steps, because we were exausted by the time we got to the top.

To greet us at the top of the steps was Mima, dressed as a Shrine Maiden. The look, as one would expect, suited her.

"Ahh, it's you two! Still human I see." Mima had a grin on her face, glad she wasn't the only one still stuck like this.

"H-hello... Mima...!" I did my best to respond, but I was a bit winded by the climb. You try and climb 200 steps at about age 8, because that was about how old our bodies looked. Going from fairy to human, we didn't grow at all. Probably for the best, going by Cirno's actual age, she would have turned into an old woman, or worse!

"Heh, you two need to exercise more!" Mima only earned a glare from the pair of children as a reward for the joke. Everyone in Gensokyo knew how to fly, save for the ordinary humans. Funny thing, really, as they are the only ones that Reimu actually _wants_ to visit, yet the shrine is quite hard for them to reach.

We bid farewell to Mima, and began to make our way about the grounds. We were getting some odd looks from the Youkai, who wondered just how a pair of humans, let alone children, had made it to the shrine unharmed.

We spent awhile looking for our friends, but we were now being followed by a pair of the more savage, yet weak, Youkai that lived near the shrine. Youkai that enjoyed kidnapping, and eating, children. Before we knew it, we had been obducted by the strangers, a hand pressed against each of our mouths. Just as the Youkai were about to make off with us, they found themeselfs suddenly weightless, and no longer moving. Their actions hadn't gone without notice of the more heroic Youkai around the grounds. However, it wasn't one of them that helped us. It was one of the more cruel Youkai. The pair of lesser Youkai looked back to see just who had the guts to stop them from enjoying a meal, before their eyes widened. They were being held in place by no other than Kazami Yuuka, supposed pure evil sadistic monster who enjoyed the screams of children watching their parent be mashed into fertilizer. ...Yuuka had Aya to thank for that image, but she didn't mind it particularly. It was quite usefull in getting what she wanted, namely, the safe return of those girls. She was in our debt for saving her like that, even if Cirno never did return the Border of Dreams to her. Heck, it was probably in better hands with Cirno as the owner, honestly.

"G-ge-g-get your own meal...!" The Youkai, who had me in her possession, began to piddle herself. Even I could taste his fear, and that's saying something. Yuuka simply grined at her.

"Y-yeah! F-fuck off, you monster!" The other youkai, with Cirno in its grip, shouted. Yuuka's grin widened, and redirected the grin towards said youkai.

I could feel the Youkai who was holding me quake with fear, her knees were knocking together. The youkai who had Cirno tried to get away, ripping off her own shirt which she was being held by. Yuuka, being the nice girl that she is, grabbed her my the skin of her back.

"Ah, ah, ah. Who said you could take my little friend with you? Drop it. Drop. it." Yuuka talked to the girl like she was nothing but a misbehaving dog. It actually worked, and Cirno dropped to the soft ground.

"L-l-let me goooo...!" The obedient Youkai had her wish granted when Yuuka threw her directly towards a mountain. We couldn't hear it, but we all knew that the Youkai had gone 'crunch' against the mountain. Unlike with Aya, Yuuka had thrown the little miscreant with _all _of her strength.

"Good girl~!" Shouted Yuuka, towards the mountain. Obviously the Youkai couldn't hear her, but she found it funny.

The other Youkai dropped me, and was simply let go.

"And if I see you again, I'm feeding you to my flowers~!" Yuuka happily threatened the retreating Youkai.

"Now, lets get you two to your friends, shall we?" Yuuka simply smiled at us, in a far warmer way than she had towards the pair of Youkai. ...I'm _really_ glad I'm on her good side...


	60. Word of mouth

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Now, don't get used to these double updates, but here! Have a second update! On with the show, now with extra fiber!

Night, Hakurei Shrine:

After Yuuka had finished scolding our friends for leaving us alone like that, almost having had gotten us eaten, she saw herself off.

"Jeez, who pissed in her soup...?" Mystia let out a sigh. She had seen her life flash before her eyes, seeing _that _Youkai before her. Why had Yuuka even saved them like that, not that she minded. She would have hated to be without the founder of their little group of friends. She wouldn't much miss me, but she hardly even _knew _me, so it was understandable.

"Wasn't me!" Cirno tried to defend herself from what she thought was an accusation. Mystia simply gave her friend a blank look, trying her best not to laugh.

"Umm... I think she meant that as a rhetorical question, Cirno." Mystia looked to me with gratitude. Maybe I would have more luck at not making Cirno angry with my corrections than she had in the past.

"S-so... why did Yuuka save you like that...?" Wriggle was dying to know just what could have caused her mistress to visit such kindness upon us, as was Aya, but she wasn't about to ask.

"Ahh, we kind of helped her out. Basically, she had been sealed by Mima, who was under control of Yukari. She was actually the voice in my head, the one that pointed the way to our destination. However, when we fought Mima she took over my body, much to my surprise. She even used my body better than I've ever been able to! She needed a few instructions in my capabilities, but she took full advantage of them, and even did this odd 'Icy Spark!' thing." Everyone stared at me with a look of surprise, before looking at Cirno. Cirno had... made a Spark? Just like that? Was it dumb luck, or was Cirno smarter than she seemed? Aya was just about giving her note pad a friction burn with the speed at which whe was writing. 'Cirno, stronger than Yuuka?' Aya could see it now! Scoop get!

"Ahh, there you two are!" We all turned to see Reimu, who was upon us before we knew it. Her face was way too close to Cirno's, as she was inspecting the girl.

"U-umm... Reimu...?" Cirno was understandably uncomfortable, she could feel the warm breath of the maiden on her face. Reimu, however, didn't give a damn about personal space.

"Yep, you're definitely human." The Shrine Maiden nodded to herself. Cirno pouted at the statement.

"Did you have to remind me...?" Cirno looked away, tears welling in her eyes. She hated this feeling of powerlessness. Had she been herself, those Youkai from before would have been frozen solid in an instant!

"Ohh, quit your whineing... Anyways, what took you so long to arive? I've been needing to ask, how in the blazing hell did you make a spark just by watching...?" Reimu really was curious. It wasn't every day that a fairy imitates one of the stronger techniques of another resident of Gensokyo. The last fairy to try simply exploded!

Everyone but myself began to stare at Cirno. A spark? Cirno, of all people, could do one of _that _kind of spell card? Maybe her claim to have defeated the witch wasn't a lie after all... Aya once more vigorously wrote down the details in her notebook. 'Cirno defeats the witch, steals her spell!' she could see it now! Scoop get!

"I imitated the ice that was flowing through her, and it worked." ...That's it? To pull off one of the more directly powerful spellcards, Cirno sure made it sound simple...

"Anyways, at the request of Mima, the three of you are going to be seeing Patchouli tomorrow. Though, I'm sure she told you all about that, right? She was waiting by the steps from you guys, after all... She couldn't have forgotten something so important, right?" Myself and Cirno both sighed. Yes, she had.

And with that, Reimu went off to keep the peace. The rowdy lesser youkai were always about causing trouble durring these feasts due to being too weak to start incidents of their own.

"Would be nice if she had told us this..." Muttered Cirno, not too happy about going to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Why? Who is this 'Patchouli,' that Reimu spoke of?" I was rather ignorant to much of the land of Gensokyo, and those who lived within it.

"The Librarian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I guess it would make sense to see her... If anyone knows about a way to turn back, other than Yukari, it would probably be her." Our attention was pulled to Rumia, who seemed to know the most about the place among us.

"...Well, isn't that name just full of sunshine and rainbows!" My voice was thick with sarcasm.

"It's not so bad, really. Just avoid the blonde. Can never trust blondes..." The entire group simply stared at Rumia's hair.

"Umm, Rumia, sweetie, you _do _realise you yourself are blonde, right?" Mystia couldn't help but ask the obvious question, which provoked the most obvious of answers.

"Is that so~?" We all sighed, save for Aya who could see the sarcasm in the words. Rumia _did _know she was blonde, but she also knew she wasn't the best of Youkai to place your trust in. The statement of trusting blonde Gensokyans still held water. Alot of them could be a bit crazy at times, especially _that _blonde, if the stories were to be trusted.

"Anyways, maybe we should go look for Mima." I figured it would be a good idea to confirm how this would work out.

"Good idea, Usa!" My master was far more cheerful now, perhapse she had forgotten her issues for the moment?

"Nuh-uh! No, we can't have you two going off alone! Who knows what would befall you two!" Wriggle _really _didn't want to bother Yuuka anymore, knowing that she would do more than simply _scold_ the ones who could have stopped us from being stupid the next time!

"Wriggle has a point, It's dangerous to go alone, take this!" Mystia pushed Rumia towards us. ...Why is it that we always end up getting stuck with one of the two of our friends that eat humans...? It's as though our lives were of little value beyond comedic situations...

"Fiiine..." Cirno began to look sad once more. She had only _just _forgotten about her problem, only to have it rubbed in her face.

And with that, Rumia held out her hands, wanting to walk hand in hand to keep us from getting seperated in the crowd. We took a hand each, Cirno doing so begrudgingly. She wasn't used to hand holding, as few people were willing to hold a hand as cold as ice.

As we walked about we got strange looks once more. A pair of human children being led about by _Rumia _of all people? First off, how were those children still alive? Alot of those whose eyes were upon them were there for when Yuuka had counter kidnapped them, figuring they were as good as dead. ...Just who were these children, to have escaped Yuuka's clutches, and somehow defeated the man-eater that was Rumia, turning her into their tour guide slave? Rumors began to spread about like wild fire. One was 'Reimu had a couple children when we weren't paying attention,' while another was 'Rumia's lover is actually a pair of human children!' Did youkai have nothing better to do than spread rumors? Yet another rumor was 'Mokou had a pair of children,' going on my hair alone. Jeez, what is wrong with Youkai these days?


	61. Impromptu extraction

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, once more we go for a walk, this time with a bodyguard! ...Lets hope she doesn't get hungry... On with the show!

Late night, Hakurei Shrine:

Rumia continuously did her best not to sniff the air. What she had said about me smelling tasty was _quite _true, and it wasn't just her that was salivating over the smell, a good portion of the crowd was thinking of ways to steal us for themselfs. Rumia was hiding it so well, untill her stomach began growling that is.

"Please don't try and eat me again, okay?" Rumia now knew for a fact that I was on to her secret desire.

"Is that so~?" Rumia decided to try and play it off, opting to say that instead of saying she was sorry.

"Ehh? 'Again'?" Cirno hadn't know what had transpired this morning, not having had been awake.

"A-ahh, nothing." Rumia was quick to sweep it under the rug. She was sure that Cirno wouldn't be happy about having almost lost a portion of her student.

"Is that so~?" I did my best impression of Rumia's question, with the intention of saying that I'd keep it quiet. It's odd how versatile that question could be...

"S-so... where was it you said that this Mima woman was?" With Rumia doing her best to not inhale the delicious scent, she had forgotten to ask.

"Ahh, the steps by the front of the shrine." I sighed, she never _did_ ask where we were going...

We changed directions, and the lesser Youkai about were starting to get ideas. Rumia didn't seem like the brightest candle on the shelf, why not try and trick her into leaving the humans behind?

In the distance, Rumia heard talk of 'I heard Rumia's realy weak!' and 'Wow, free human meat? What a steal!' ...This was the most obvious, and stupid, attempt to trick her she had heard in awhile... Though, it's not like she minded people thinking her an idiot, quite the opposite in fact, Rumia went out of her way to look the part of the fool, it was a pretty large advantage, honestly. People underestimate her, thinking they could easily out smart her. However, she knew that when the current plan failed they would take a more direct approach. While a single lesser youkai was no trouble, there had to be atleast twenty of the things all shouting out those silly sounding traps.

Rumia, not wanting to put us in danger, hopped into a tree with us in tow. She didn't have time to explain, so she simply enveloped the three of us in a dark bubble, plugging our mouths. Rumia's bubble wasn't just able to block sight, the outer layer could block smell, too. Now within the bubble, the Youkai all noticed the smell fade from the air, and began to panic. What had happened to their meal?

Being unable to see, and being held quite tightly against Rumia, I thought she was trying to eat me again. I bit down on the slimy whatever it was that was plugging mouth, trying to defend myself. Rumia jumped, twitching about in pain from being bitten like that, while the blood of the tendril leaked into my mouth. Had I known how I turned into a fairy in the first place, I may not have bitten so hard. I felt my conciousness fading, before ending entirely.

Rumia felt me go limp, and removed her still bleeding tendril of darkness from my mouth. My teeth began to all push themselfs out, which would have been quite painful had I been concious. One by one the teeth fell to the ground below the tree, before a new set of teeth took their place, teeth that bore a resemblance to that of a shark, and to Rumia's own teeth. The sliced through my gums, being of another size than that of human teeth

Cirno squirmed about, wanting to be let go. She never enjoyed being within the bubble of Rumia, even if she knew that the Darkness Youkai only used it when there was reason to. It was just so... slimy feeling in it... Anyone who had taken a trip to the Rumia bubble would agree with two things, it was rather humid... like being breathed on by the whole thing, and that they are glad they dont know exactly what's in it, because Rumia isn't the only thing that lives inside that bubble, no way in old hell!

"Come out, come out, where ever you are..." Rumia heard a youkai talking to hemself below the tree. Crap, they might be on to our location.

"What have we here...?" Rumia heard another voice, a human voice, one that sounded very familiar. ...She couldn't place who it was, though.

"Ehh...? The hell are you supposed to be...?" The Youkai below the tree spoke once more. The human simply chuckled.

"Ohh, wouldn't you like to know...?" The human's voice was full of mirth. Why did it sound so familiar to Rumia? It was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't remember...

"Piss off, human, before I eat you!" The youkai was growing angry, obviously not happy at the interuption.

"Ohh, really, now? You, eat me? Do you know who I am...?" The human was cackling at this point.

"A crazy woman, dressed to look like the Red-white...? It's obvious you arn't her!" The youkai sounded quite sure of himself, not showing a sign of fear.

"Ohoho, you make it sound like Reimu is the only Hakurei!" The human was sounding quite threatening at this point.

"Y-you're lying! That Red-white monster is the only one left!" Fear was starting to become apparent in the Youkai's words.

"Do _these _lie...?" Just what was happening down there...? Rumia really wished she could see through her own darkness.

"What? N-no! Stay back, no!" The last that was heard from the terrified Youkai was a hollow thud.

"Rumia." Rumia went tense. How had the human known she was around?

"Rumia, I know you're up there..." Rumia swallowed hard. It had been quite a long time since last she had been seen like this.

"Y-yes...?" Rumia, feeling uneasy about being seen like this couldn't think of anything better to say.

"The Youkai are all gone, I... took care of them. Why don't you come down from there? I hear you were looking for me, anyways!" Ehh? Rumia thought about it for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. This must be that Mima person!

Rumia hopped down from the tree, with the girls still in her arms.

"Is that so~?" Mima simply smiled at what Rumia had said.

"Still havn't changed, even after all these years, huh?" What? Rumia began to think harder about the person before her. She look so... familiar...

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you...?" Mima only grinned.

"Why yes, you do! How have you been, sunshine?" Rumia's eyes went wide with realization. She had only been called that by a single person, a very long time ago. Her name was also Mima, and she looked just as she did now, but in the old fasioned shrine maiden outfit.

"Wha- B-bu... You... You died, didn't you...?" Rumia dropped the pair of us, Cirno landed on her butt, while I face planted in the dirt.

"Why yes, I did!" Rumia was even more confused than before. If she died, how was she alive right now...?

"But, you're-" Before Rumia could finish, she was cut off.

"Alive? Yeah, I got better. Thank Yukari for that one..." Rumia's eyes went wide once more. Cirno and myself/Yuuka had fought along side her old friend, Mima.

I finally began to stir, spitting out the dirt that had been shoveled up by my new teeth, due to landing face first. My mouth hurt like crazy, like my gums were split open all over. I stuck a finger in my mouth to check for what was up, accidently cutting my finger on the new teeth.

"Oww...!" I yelped, quickly pulling my finger from my mouth. Attention was brought to me, or more so, my now red eyes.

"Umm... Usagi... What's up with your eyes...?" Cirno was the first to ask the obvious.

"I don't know, but I think I have a knife stuck in my gums!" Rumia raised a brow. A knife?

"...Hey, open your mouth for a second, Usagi." I did as Rumia had asked, opening wide for her.

Everyone was shocked, save for Rumia, who had a hunch on what had happened. My mouth was chock full of teeth of the same kind as Rumia. Rumia had wondered why I was starting to smell so different... Similar to herself, actually. I had somehow turned into a Youkai of Darkness. ...Just what _am _I? An 'ordinary' human shouldn't be turning into all sorts of strange things seemingly as random!


	62. Sympathy for the hungry

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Oww, my poor gums... ohh well, new teeth! ...I really hope that I never bite my tongue... On with the show!

Midnight, Hakurei Shrine:

The more I looked about, the brighter the night seemed. It was as though it was day, but I knew that it wasn't. All these new smells drifted on the breeze, as well as a hunger for something I hope to never taste, human flesh. I now knew the struggle that Rumia went through to not eat the pair of Cirno and myself. Cirno smelled... good, for lack of a better word, while Mima smelled... less good, as though I could smell her power, and it factored into her scent. ...Wait, if that were true, doesn't that mean that even as a human, Cirno was stronger than me?

"I think I can forgive you, Rumia, this... hunger, is horrible!" Rumia simply smiled at my understanding. I now knew exactly how hard it was for her to resist her instincts and _not _gorge herself. It would probably be even harder had the idea of eating human flesh appealed to me.

Mima pouted. Why did I get to be a Youkai, while she was still stuck as a human...? Though it's not like she truely minded. Had she been more honest with herself, she would actually want to stay like this.

The stump of my arm began to tingle, the healed up surface of the stump began to rip itself open. The now open wound began to turn black, the bone extending, growing, forming a black skeletal hand that hung limp which slowly faded to the color of bone. Soon after that, black strands of muscle began to climb the bone, followed by pitch black skin. Huh... I wasn't expecting to get my hand back so easilly.

Cirno happily watched as I regained my hand, her grin growing larger by the second. She could finally look at me without being reminded of her mistake!

"Hum... well isn't that interesting?" Rumia was thinking aloud, while looking at my new hand, which was slowly fading to match my skin. Like most Youkai, she had never met another of her own kind, so it was interesting to watch another Darkness Youkai regenerate a limb.

"Well, now that you're like this, I guess you don't have to come with us to see Patchouli, huh?" Mima had a point, but I wanted to be with Cirno whenever I could, even if it would be a particularly bad idea.

"N-no... I still want to go, if only to be with Cirno!" Rumia sighed. That would be a tall order, had I known what the sun was like with my new form.

"Usagi, you're a Darkness Youkai, not sure how, but you are. It's not as easy as just _going! _The sun is blinding to me, and it will be to you as well!" Rumia pointed out the unknown flaws in my plan.

"W-well... I could... just close my eyes?" While it was a good Idea in theory, Rumia knew better.

"No, our eyes are _that _sensative. Further more, we have a trait in common with vamipires... we get horrible, _horrible _sun burns within only a few minutes of being in direct sunlight. Unless you have some way to shield yourself from the sun, it would be best to stay behind..." I looked at the ground, tearing up. I... wouldn't be able to go? Rumia sighed at how the news was hitting me. She didn't want to see a friend like that, even if we only recently became friends. "...unless I come with you. My darkness is absolute, your skin won't burn, and your eyes won't see any sun at all." A look of gratitude spread across my face, and my eyes shined with joy.

I tackled Rumia in a hug, not knowing my own strength. Even as a Youkai Rabit, I had only been about half as strong as I am now. Rumia sighed, and began to pat my head.

"So, when will we be headed to the SDM? Where should we meet up?" Cirno was the only one still thinking about _why _we were looking for the spirit turned human.

"Ahh, good question... Perhapse we should see if Reimu is willing to let us stay the night... That way we don't have to meet up!" Mima's idea just got an odd look from the rest of us. Even I could tell that she seemed a bit stingy, not to mention quick to use force. She nearly attacked Cirno that one time, only calming down when she got side tracked by me.

"...How about we all just stay at Cirno's place, not only is it closer, it doesn't involve a potential Yin-Yang orb to the face!" Rumia's suggestion did sound rather good... I mean, I don't know what a Yin-Yang orb is, but it doesn't sound very comfortable to get hit in the face by it.

We all ended up agreeing on Rumia's suggestion, and sticking together. It would be potentially dangerous to leave us alone with Cirno, anyways. Not only were there still hungry youkai about, leaving Cirno alone with not one, but _two_ man-eating Youkai just seemed like a bad idea. Even if I had no intentions of eating such a thing, my body continuously demanded it of me.

On our way back to the rest of the group we came across Yukari, or the upper half of her anyways. She was floating about by way of a gap, probably sitting down somewhere, resting those weary old bones of hers. Had I said that aloud, she might have gut me, so I kept that thought to myself.

"Hmph. Mima." The Great Youkai looked at Mima with disdain.

"Ahh, hello to you too, Yukari." Mima really had no particular reason to hold a grudge, it's not like being human like this was horrible. Infact, she had gotten to drink tea, and eat some food! And taste it! It was incredible what one takes for granted before you find yourself without tastebuds.

"Turn us back already, you meanie!" Cirno, on the other hand, wasn't so happy about it.

"My, my, how rude! I'm hurt... and here I was, about to turn you back, and you go and call me names!" Yukari had no intention of turning her back, but Cirno didn't know that, so why not get some fun out of that?

"W-what? I'm sorry, no, please turn me back...!" Cirno began to panic, looking as though she would cry at any moment, believing the lie without a moments doubt.

"Nooo, you hurt my feelings. Such a rude girl doesn't deserve to be a fairy!" If what Yukari had said were true, no fairy deserved to be a fairy. The words 'polite,' and 'fairy,' should never be used in the same sentance outside of sarcasm or a joke. Heck, Cirno actually kept the fairies in line to an extent! None of them could take her on, and if anyone were to be named Fairy Queen, she would be the best choice, going by strength. Going by actuall brains, Dai, or Luna Child would be a better choice. There was no fairy in all of Gensokyo that was stronger than Cirno, and not even the eight wing, Lily White, could take her on. That was more due to Lily being a spring fairy, or to be more exact, _the _spring fairy, and having a horrible disadvantage towards the cold of Cirno's attacks, than an actual power difference. If elemental advantage was removed, Cirno was as strong as the herald the spring. Heck, if she was into being annoying, she was stronger enough to become the fairy Herald of Winter, flitting about while firing off danmaku at random every winter.

And with that, Yukari vanished into her gap, leaving us to try and calm down the upset girl, who had thought she had blown her one shot at going back to being a fairy. Before Cirno had a chance to start crying, I had once more pulled her against my chest. Her cries were muffled by my chest, slowly staining the dress with tears. It took all of my restraint to resist that feeling of wanting to take a bite of her, but I would never want to just let her stand there crying... I began to pet her hair, and whisper reasuring words in her ear. The rest of our little group sighed in annoyance at what Yukari had said to the poor girl. There's teasing, and there's being a jerk. Yukari was the latter just now.


	63. Bottoms up

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, for the second chapter of the day! Now that Yukari, trolling, is out of the way... Make way for Yukari trolling! Ahh, but there's a twist this time! ...You'll see! On with the show!

Just after midnight, Hakurei Shrine:

On our way back to the group, once more we came upon Yukari. However, this time was different. It was her better half, the lower half of her body, sitting on a bench, just as I had expected of an old granny like her. Next to her on the bench was a man with white hair and glasses, who was snorring softly.

I grinned a toothy grin, before shushing the group. I snuck towards the good side of Yukari, getting behind the bench. My grin once more widened, before I slid a hand over her hip. Unexpectedly, Yukari only went stiff a moment, ignoring my prank. Grr... Ignore me, will you? I increased the teasing, grabbing hold of her enormous breasts from behind. Oddly enough, they didn't feel flabby, as I had expected them to. They were the same as any young woman. ...Maybe her claim of being 17, while an obvious lie, applied to her body? This time her reaction, while still unexpected, wasn't simply ignoring me. She... pushed into my rubbing of her breasts. Huh, interesting. Yukari is a pervert who likes to be groped by strangers, huh? An evil little thought entered my mind. I'm going to tell Aya about this! Revenge get! Plus, I'll leave her wanting more! I began to twist at the nubs of flesh through her dress, getting the exact response I had wanted. A moan. With that, I ran back to the group, and we made a quick get away. Within a minute of quickly escaping, we were back to the group of ours.

Just after midnight, Steps of the Hakurei Shrine:

Yukari's upper half, talking to Yuuka. Yuuka sat upon the 47th step of the steps leading to the shrine, with legs crossed, while Yukari simply floated there.

"So, you're just giving up on the Border of Dreams, after all that effort?" Yuuka didn't believe the words comming from Yukari's mouth. Her? Giving up? There had to be more to it...

"As I _just _said, I have nothing left to gain from iiii...t." Yukari had just felt a hand brushing against her hip. Could it be some pervert had taken the bait? My, how thrilling!

"My, my... What could have you looking so surprised for?" Yuuka had already known of Yukari's habit of leaving her body on public benches whenever she appeared floating on her gap from the top of her breasts up. Ohh, how she would enjoy pretending that she didn't.

"N-nothing!" Yukari was doing a horrible job of hiding what had happened.

"Really, now?" Yuuka began to grin slightly.

"Yes, everything is f-...!" Yukari shivered with joy as she felt her chest getting rubbed. Being watched by Yuuka like this only made it more stimulating.

" 'Ff,' huh?" Yuuka's grin only widened, as she was given more ammo to tease the gap hag with.

"Y-yes, I've never been better! In fact, I think I- Mmmnn...!" Yukari clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't expected the wonderfully skilled mollester to suddenly throw her a curve ball like that, twisting the most sensitive part of each breast in unison, like that.

Yuuka grinned full on, not bothering to hold it back any further.

"I-I have to... get going... Important m-matters to attend to, you know?" And with that the Sukima with a scarlet face was swallowed up by her gap, rejoining her other half. Yuuka simply chuckled to herself, before continuing down the steps, on the way back to her field.

Yukari looked about, hoping to find whoever this wonderful molester had been. Nobody was around, save for a sleeping Kourin. ...Wait, she had heard from the Bunbunmaru the other week that her had been caught with a pair of panties in his hand, enjoying them to the fullest. What if he was only pretending to sleep, and was the actual molester? Yukari swallowed up Rinosuke with her gap, before hopping in herself. If he was going to stop, just like that, she would just have to... make use of him!

Just after midnight, Behind the Hakurei Shrine, Mystia's Lamprey stand:

What came over me? I had just touched another woman, fondling her, even!

"Nice prank, Usa! Way to get pay back!" Cirno was in high spirits, after watching me doing such things.

"Ehehe... Y-yeah..." I wasn't so happy with my actions, but if they had made Cirno happy, it was fine, I guess...

"That was a very... unique prank, alright..." Mima wasn't sure how to feel about it. She hadn't pictured me being some kind of pervert, that's for sure.

Rumia leaned in close to me.

"You'll get used to it, we Darkness Youkai have rather perverted urges, you see." ...Well, that sure did explain alot of Rumia's actions up untill this point. Great, on top of an urge to devour Cirno, I'm now going to want to molest people, too? Being a Youkai of Darkness was just chock full of _wonderful _urges, wasn't it...?

"Ahh, welcome back, everyone!" Mystia waved us over, it seemed that they were drinking a bit. Among them were a pair of unfamilliar faces.

One had a similar build to my own, looking like an 8 year old. On her head of lovely, long, ginger hair, was a pair of rather long horns, sticking strait out to the sides, the left accented by a blue ribbon. On her body was a tattered white blouse, as well as a long skirt of the color purple. Her hair was tied together at the ends, so as to keep it out of the way in a fight. On each of her wrists, a small frilly sheet of cloth, kept in place by her shackles. In her hand was a purple gourd, covered in old looking charms. She seemed to be giving everyone refills on their drinks, though it wasn't like they had a choice. As long as she was around, they _were _getting a refill, and they _would _drink it.

The second unknown one amongst our group, who was busy drinking refill after refill of sake, was a full head taller than myself, but had even smaller breasts, long blue hair, dark red eyes, and a determined look upon her face. Her body had a white, mostly buttoned-up blouse, with an untied red ribbon at the collar. She must have been feeling hot, with her clothes in such a state. Her long dress was as blue as deep water, a light blue bow upon the back of it. On the front of the dress was a white apron, oddly enough. Along the edge of the apron was a rainbow shard link, which made the odd look all the more striking. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked drunk.

The oni locked eye's with me for a moment, before noticing our ohh so dreadful plight. We were without sake! The oni aimed to fix that, handing us each a full sake dish. Cirno quickly downed hers, looking no worse for wear, while Mima slowly drank hers, knowing it futile to argue with the oni. It had been a _very _long time since she had last had sake. Rumia poured the contents of the dish into her mouth, not really caring if she missed some,getting it all over herself.

"Drink!" The oni cheerfully ordered. I still had a full dish in my hand, and she aimed to fix that. I stared into the dish, which reflected the stars, before taking a sip. It tasted horrible, but I had a feeling I wasn't getting out of drinking the stuff. I began to slowly drink all of the sake in the dish, before wiping my face on my wrist.

Before I knew it, I had more sake filling my dish. I looked about, seeing Cirno finish her 6th dish, still looking fine, Rumia lapping up a 3rd, and Mima still slowly sipping her first. ...This was going to be an interesting night, wasn't it...?


	64. A knife in the dark

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Ahh the joy of Suika! Let us begin the drunken merriment, and Cirno can _drink!_ No idea where she puts the stuff, but 6 dishes was hardly effective! And she's tiny! On with the show!

Hours before sunrise, Hakurei shrine, Mytia's Laprey stand:

After downing my second dish, I was beginning to feel a bit tipsy, while Rumia sipped at her 5th, and Cirno guzzled her 12th dish. I had no idea she could down so much liquid, let alone _sake!_

"Good job, but you're lagging behind!" The unknown Oni plugged my mouth with her gourd, forcing the substance down my throat. By the time she let me go, I must have drained enough to fill another 6 dishes. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. When I looked up, the world was starting to look funny around me.

"Whehehe..." I began to spin in place, simply to spin in place, while the horned girl chuckled.

Upon getting tired of spinning, I fell over, before picking myself up. I began to over-exadgerate my movements, and snuck up behind Mystia, a dopey grin across my face.

Mystia, already lightly drunk, was cooking up some of the Youkai meat, not doing as good a job as she normally would have. She never once noticed me getting near, and I grabbed her breasts from behind, causing her to yelp and squirm.

"Ahh, Yuyuko's here to eat meee...!" She shrieked, while trying to break free. I momentarily lost my sight, but still kept at my rubbing.

"Ehh? Y-you're not Yuyuko..." The blushing Mystia looked over her shoulder, not seeing the usual pink hair and gaping maw. Those breasts of hers were quite nice, there was much more than her dress showed.

With a mischievous grin, I began to softly nibble at the nape of her neck, causing the girl to go stiff. The obvious foreplay was lost of bird, who was used to getting eaten, not _eaten. _All she noticed were sharp teeth against her skin, and panic set in.

"N-n-noo... Stop...!" Mystia pleaded in the most lovely sounding of voices, grabbing for anything in reach. Her hand ended up on a knife, which she used it stab me in the gut.

I doubled over, yelping in pain, while Mystia just stood there, obviously traumatized by all the times of being eaten by a hungry ghost, as well as the occasional Youkai who over powered her. It had been only a day since I was last stabbed in the gut, but this time was particularly painful.

"Ahh... ahh...! N-no, I just s-stabbed Usagi...!" Mystia returned to her senses, no longer panicking. She gently pulled the blade from my stomach, allowing my regeneration to begin. With the knife free, the pain increased, due to stomach acid leaking some. Slowly strands of inky blackness went from one side of the wound to the other, allowing the wound to close before it faded to skin color just as my hand had. It was still a few moments untill the internal damage healed, however.

"S-sorry... You looked a bit... lonely, that's all..." I struggled through the pain to find my words, putting on a pained grin. Being stabbed like that made the world return to normal, feeling _quite _a bit more sober.

"A-ahh... No, I'm the one who should be saying such things... I shouldn't have stabbed you, like that! Nooo... Don't die, Usa..." I began to smell burning meat, it seemed that the sparrow had forgotten the meal.

"Uhh... Food's burning..." Mystia rushed back to the grill, flipping the peices of meat over. The burn had only just started, so it wasn't so bad. The nose of a Youkai of Darkness was hard to beat, and was only easilly one-upped by the nose of a tengu, or a wolf. The nose of a Dark Youkai was about on par with that of a Vampire, able to smell the blood of their victim from within their body if one tries hard enough. This was the reason that Rumia had been brought along that one time, just incase the ghost who smelled of cherry blossoms were to come by to gorge herself, so as to escape early.

We both finally noticed that everyone had been watching the little spectacle. Our faces both lit up like a pair of candles covered in lighter fluid, once more had I let the perverted urges take over, doing as they wanted. ...Well, I couldn't complain, I managed to not try and eat Cirno that whole time, so it's not as bad as it could have been.

"Usha and Myshty s-sitting in a... in a tree~!" It would seem that Cirno had finally gotten drunk, after downing about 20 dishes of the vile fluid.

Rumia simply gave me a thumbs up for a good job, while feeling a bit tipsy from her 12 dishes of sake.

The Oni simply rolled about on her back, laughing loudly. She didn't look all that drunk, and she had been guzzling the sake strait from the gourd. How we had yet to run out was beyond me, she must have had enough sake in her to fill 50 dishes, and that was only from the time I had arived!

Aya was busy scribbling down things about 'Mystia's new love interest, a human, molested her!' Aya wasn't particularly coherant with her scoop getting. Before the rest of us had arived, she had tried to out drink the Oni. 'Tried' was putting it lightly, as she had downed enough sake to kill a lesser Tengu.

The blue haired Celestial among us simply stood there with a stupid grin on her face, enjoying the show. Oddly, she wasn't laughing at all.

Mima sighed at my actions. She had thought me better than some kind of sex fiend, or at the very least able to hide it! But to do such things, in the middle of a party, no less? How brash... She liked it! Not enough people are honest with their desires, bottling them up, and snapping suddenly. While it wasn't a good thing to be a pervert, it was a good thing to be a pervert!

"Hahaha, eat you...? She's just a human! Are you really _that _scared of being eaten...?" Wriggle had a point, at least, as far as she knew. It had yet to be pointed out that I'm now the same as Rumia.

Dai simply sighed, was this really that funny...? I had been stabbed, shouldn't they see if I was okay?

"Is that so~?" I did my best impression of Rumia, while grinning a toothy grin towards Wriggle, so as to answer her question. Everyone who didn't already know about it was shocked, to say the least.

"Err... Usagi, what's up with your..." Before Wriggle could finish her question, Mima piped in.

"She turned into a Darkness Youkai." Wriggle simply stared at Mima, who had pointed out why I looked as I did, then back to my teeth, then Rumia, who began grinning thoothily as well, then back to Mima. This raised more questions than it answered!

"Ehh? But... she's human...?" Aya's question was a bit... dumb, but she was about to pass out at this point, so it was simply ignored.

"What...? That's impossible! Humans don't just... _become Y_oukai!" The blue haired Celestial spoke up, stating the obvious.

"Well, what do _you _think happened, Peaches?" The Oni had a point, but the celestial wasn't about to just drop the subject. So her name was 'Peaches,' huh?

"It still doesn't make sense! Being a Youkai isn't some kind of... illness, that one can _catch!"_ Hmm... I wonder, just how _did _I become like this...? I'll have to think about that more later.

"W-well... I was an Ice fairy before that, a rabbit Youkai before that, a rabbit before that, and a human before I lost my memory..." The Celestial simply bore a hole through me with her eyes. She wasn't sure on how to respond to that, so she simply stared at me. To save herself a head ache, maybe it would be best if she just accepted that I'm some form of... strange doppleganger, and just left it at that. Yeah, she would do that...

"Pl... Plush, the only reashon she went from... being a fairy, to a... to a human, wash Yukari!" The Celestial's face look a bit annoyed at the mention of Yukari by Cirno.

"Going from human to Youkai rabbit was her doing, too..." My revelation only made the celestial sigh. Yukari sure did have alot of extra time on her hands, bugging humans like that...

"You poor human..." If Yukari were still about, the Celestial would teach the gap hag a lesson. Or try to, atleast...

"It's not like I mind... Other than constantly wanting to nibble on Cirno, it's nice to regenerate from injuries again!" Cirno's eyes bugged a little, before she put a bit of distance between the two of us. She hadn't even thought about how some of her friends eat humans untill I had said I wanted to eat her.

I noticed Cirno trying to distance herself, and hugged her against me, so as to calm her.

"Don't worry, Cirno! I won't! I'd never forgive myself if I ate you! ...Heck, I'd never forgive myself if I ate _anyone _for that matter, but that goes doubly for you!" I simply grinned, hugging her a bit too hard.

"U-Usa... can't breathe...!" I stopped hugging Cirno so hard, not wanting to crush my friend. This strength was going to take some getting used to...

After a good minute of hugging I let her go, and looked her in the eyes happily. The doubt that had filled Cirno's aqua eyes about the wisdom of being around me was now gone, back to their usual calm determination.


	65. My lovely bride

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N:Ahh, my first incident festival is coming to a close, I wonder what the future holds for me? Lets find out! On with the show!

Sunrise, Hakurei shrine, Mystia's Lamprey stand:

Mystia had been grilling up the last of the Horse meat, so as to give us all a good meal as thanks for our continued friendship. We all dug into the horse squers like a pack of starved wolves, leaving nothing left over. We really hadn't had anything to eat all day, save for Rumia, who ate her fill of the Horse Youkai, direct from the source. The meat was the best meat I had ever tasted, but I wasn't sure why. Had I known it was because I liked the taste of his fear, I might have been a bit disturbed.

While night looked like day, the closer to day it got, the more blinded I was by it.

"Gah, so bright..." Rumia had been right about the light, and how sensative my eyes would be. The sun wasn't even quite visable as of yet!

"Is that so~?" Rumia's eyes were closed at this point, as she was used to being unable to see. Why harm ones eyes when you can simply close them? Eventually it would get to the point that she would need to bubble up, but this wasn't that point yet.

I was starting to notice that her words had a meaning to them, as though she was saying things without saying things. This particular time was pretty much an 'I told you so,' atleast, if I wasn't simply over thinking what she says.

"You okay, Usa?" Cirno had been within an arms reach ever since I had declared that if there was one person I wouldn't eat, it was her. It had really made her happy to hear me say that, for some reason. The brighter it got, the more I blinked and squinted, and she was starting to worry.

"Ahh, y-yeah... It's just getting a bit bright, that's all..." Before, me and Cirno were close, and after becoming humans, even closer. But now, it just felt... odd, everything we had been through together only driving us closer to eachother. You would think wanting to eat her would somehow drive us away from eachother, at the very least, but it wasn't. We were like two peas in a pod.

"Well, why don't we head home? I'm getting a bit tired, honestly. I never knew that humans had such little energy... I've only been awake around, what, a whole day?" I chuckled at Cirno's odd remark, realizing that I never _did_ feel particularly tired as a fairy. However, I never had issues falling asleep, either, as though all energy left me when I decided to sleep.

"Is that so~?" Rumia seemed to agree with the idea of escaping the sun. It wouldn't be long untill closing ones eyes wouldn't be enough and the light would be too bright to function in, along with a nasty sun burn to go with the blindness.

Mystia looked to the sky, before beginning to panic, flailing, and flapping, about. She hadn't announced the arrival of morning yet!

"Chin~ chin~!" Cried the Night Sparrow, causing everyone to go blind momentairily. Due to volume, slightly deaf, to boot.

"Oww... Must you do that near us...?" Mima could understand that the bird was compelled by instinct, for some reason, to do that, but it was rather annoying to hear her chirp so loudly at point blank range.

"Ehehe, sorry..." Mima simply sighed at the way the Sparrow had brushed off the scolding. That reminded her, she, no long being a spirit, _did _need to sleep. All that magic usage to setup the shrine for the party in only an hour had exausted the girl.

"Let's get going, Usa! So sleepy~!" Cirno looked like she was about ready to fell asleep. Hmm... this gives me an Idea!

"You could always sleep in my arms, while I carry you..." At my suggestion, Cirno's face gained a light pink tint. How cute~! ...These perverted urges are starting to worry me... Not so much that I'm having them, but more so... I'm starting to not mind them, and in fact, _enjoy _them!

"W-well... I _am _tired... Y-you sure that would be okay, Usa...?" Cirno was so cute when she acted shy like that, it made me want to tease her in so many ways! ...Okay, now that urge was a little much, I'm sure she would mind if I did such things to her...

Cirno was rather light feeling in my arms, when I lifted her up. I doubt I will even break a sweat! This Youkai strength was quite nice, honestly. Making sure to hold up the back of Cirno's borrowed dress, so as not to have Cirno on display down there. My hand was located in a rather nice location, as such.

"We'll be counting on you for directions, Mima. Just head for the house by Misty Lake. You remember where Misty Lake is, right? Walk loudly, or I might end up walking into a tree, okay?" I wasn't sure what Rumia had meant untill her orb of black enveloped the three of us.

"Sure thing, Sunshine!" Once Mima began to stomp down towards the front of the shrine grounds, while Rumia stuck her finger down the neck of the dress, so I wouldn't mistakenly wind up in the now fully risen sun.

Most of us couldn't see it, but our friends were waving goodbye.

"Stairs." Mima made sure to call out any, and all, hazards in our way, not wanting us to end up hurt due to her carelessness.

"Thanks, Mima." Those two seemed to have a rather interesting relationship going, I wonder... just how close _are _they?

Before long, I began to hear the soft snoring of Cirno. She really was as tired as I had expected, being able to fall asleep while I carry her like a bride. ...Like a... bride...

Thinking about that last bit made my face light up, as it had made me think of Cirno on her honey moon, and what that would entail. Without realising it, my hand had begun to squeeze at the sleeping human's rear. It had such a nice feel to i- wait, what am I doing? I'm still squeezing! Bad Usagi! Bad girl!

Cirno let out a cute little gasp from my squeeze, that made my heart melt on the spot. ...Maybe I should tease her some more?

"My, just what are you doing to that girl?" Rumia sounded like she was trying not to laugh, and failing, I might add. Crap, I had forgotten myself, and ended up doing exactly what I wanted to _avoid _doing!

"We're here!" Mima sure did a good job at this. She had stomped the whole way here, which wasn't a particularly short walk.

"So, when do we need to be there, anyways?" Mima thought about the answer to my question for a moment.

"...I'm actually not sure... Though, as it seems to be a Vampire's mansion, I'd say arriving some time after dark would be a fine idea. We have a bit of time on our hands, so resting up shouldn't be an issue. I'll setup an alarm spell, just to be on the safe side, though." Great, it turns out that we probably didn't have to drag Rumia along for this after all...

"So, how are we going to all fit in the bed...?" I, while unable to see, didn't have to see to know we couldn't all fit.

"Ahh, well... The bed is rather long, so if you and Cirno take one end, while Mima and I take the other, it should be fine!" Rumia had a point, the bed _was _oddly long for a bed owned by a fairy. If Mima balled up, the four of us would fit just fine.

Rumia, still leading me about, led me over to the bed. One by one, we all got on the bed, after I had positioned Cirno in a good spot on the bed. It was alot more difficult than it sounded, due to the lack of sight. Rumia couldn't just lower her darkness after all, it was far too bright out!

After everyone was settled in for the ni- day, we drifted asleep one by one.


	66. A drunkard is added

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Now that that's over, I realised I forgot a bit! The part of Aya getting smashed! What happened to the rest of team 9 after they left us to ascend the steps on our own? Lets find out, on with the show!

Sunset, Hakurei Shrine, Rumia's PoV:

While all of us were carrying the cart through the air, it was probably only Aya, and myself, who were actually bearing the weight. After awhile, we had finally reached Mystia's planned landing spot, a good distance behind the Hakurei Shrine while still being on the grounds. While it wasn't the best location, Reimu would care less about our questionable meat if we weren't near the shrine. We all knew that no humans would make it to the shrine in one piece, heck, even Reimu knew it, but Reimu was an optimist, and would never risk the donations she'll never see. As we sat down the stand, everyone but Aya and myself plopped down on their butts, exausted by the heavy thing.

"Jeez, Mysty... just what is _in _that thing...? It's freaking heavy!" Wriggle rubbed her poor arms as she complained. It's not _that _heavy...

"Ayaya... Wriggle, just what are you made of, toothpicks? The cart wasn't _that _heavy!" I liked the way Aya thinks! With all of us carrying the thing, none should be _this _exausted... Even Mysty wasn't quite so bad.

"Gimme a break, Aya... I'm just a Firefly, you know? I'm not made of tough stuff, like you..." My, Wriggle can be rather cute, can't she? Going by the way Aya was blushing over the girl, we could agree on this, it seems.

"Is that so~?" It was about time I threw in my two cents, saying that while some Youkai start out naturally strong, none are bound to this. All Youkai can grow stronger.

"Yeah, Rumia's right. If you actually tried to grow stronger, you would be strong like us!" Wriggle rose a brow, thinking that Aya was a bit crazy after agreeing with me like that. Unlike Aya, Wriggle simply heard a pointless question every time I asked that.

"Ahem." We all turned our attention to the sudden sound, noticing none other than Kazami Yuuka, who was carrying Usagi and Cirno over her shoulders like a pair of potato sacks. I also noticed that Wriggle and Aya became visably nervous. Hmm... I wonder why that might be?

Yukka bent down to let the pair off her shoulders, before giving us all the most concerning of grins. I had only once seen Yuuka grin like that, and the results... well, lets just say they weren't pretty.

"Hey, guys!" Cirno, not really afraid of Yuuka, didn't pay her any mind. Nobody returned the greeting, worried over offending the Flower Youkai.

"My, I was out for a stroll and came across a pair of Youkai acosting these two, I'm surprised that none of you were looking after the pair, as they smell quite divine, if I do say so myself... Anyways..." Yuuka's smile faded. "...Don't let me catch you neglecting these two again, got it?" That last statement sent a chill down my spine. Just what could have caused Yuuka to take such interest in their well being? Not that I particularly minded, as it had saved their lives, it would seem.

* * *

><p>Things you already know happened, they go here. This is really awkward to figure out how to write in, as this should have happened as it happened!<p>

...Maybe I'll fix that, some day... Though, as I'm lazy, so probably not...

* * *

><p>Late night, Behind Hakurei Shrine, Mystia's Lamprey cart, Aya's PoV:<p>

I really should have thought about that more... The two of them are human children, of course Youkai would want to devour them! I can see how it would have gone, 'Humans eaten on Shrine grounds, what use is that lazy Miko?' I don't want that kind of scoop! The pair of them had grown on me, much like Wriggle herself had, but to a lesser extent. The team was one of the few groups of people that didn't see her as some sort of evil creature that extorts people. While I take interesting pictures of people, I never use them for such seedy purposes! At worst, I... make use of such pictures while lonely.

"Hey, Aya." I heard a childish voice, but was too busy thinking over my lack of thought to notice.

"Aya? Hellooo!" I wonder if I'd get beaten for that, though... Reimu hates when others tarnish her 'good' name. ...Who exactly, other than her, thinks the name Hakurei is a good name? Nearly every last one of them have been jerks, beating up youkai left and right, much like Reimu herself.

"Aya! I'm here to drink, arn't you even gonna say hi...?" Probably would, she _is _rather violent like that...

The oni had had enough, so she floated up, and plugged my mouth with her gourd. After being forced to drink a great deal of her sake, she let up, letting me breathe once more.

"Hah... haah... W-what was that for, Suika? !" Whoo... feeling a little tipsy... I must have downed enough to kill a human!

"That's for ignoring me, you jerk!" It had seemed I offended the girl.

"Anyways, what is it...?" My blouse was drenched in spilled sake from the struggle, causing it to become transparent. Wriggle seemed as though she couldn't take her eyes off that fact. I can see it now! 'Breasts make bugs go bonkers!' Scoop get! ...What, you thought I wouldn't make news about her, just because I fancy her a bit? Hah! That's a laugh...

"Lets drink!" ...Didn't I just?

"Why? I'm already feeling a bit tipsy, you know." Suika simple looked up at me with a pout.

"You promised you'd drink with me!" Did I...? Hmm... Now that I think about it, I guess I did...

"Ugh... Fine, fine... Just don't expect me last through as much as you, you damn oni..." I had remembered my promise to drink her under the table, which admitedly, I was drunk when I had made... Who honestly thinks they can out drink an oni...?

"Heh, where did that fire from before go?" I let out a sigh, expecting this sort of response.

"I sobered up, that's where!" Suika chuckled at how blunt I was.

"If you beat me, I'll do something crazy~!" Crazy? Crazy means it's interesting... Interesting things make good scoops! Scoop get!

"You're on!" Had I not been half drunk already, I would have declined her without even considering the idea. I become a bit of a bird brain while under the influence, you see. ...Also, I steal shiny objects which interest me...

Mystia, hearing what we had agreed to, brought out her pair of vases for just such occasions. While normally they are only meant for oni, they are also useful for people who are foolish enough to take one on in a drinking match.

I reached out for the offered vase, while Suika did the same.

"Any last words?" Suika sounded positively evil asking such a question!

"Just fill the damn thing, already..." I'm a bit of a crabby drunk, snapping at the smallest of things.

"Jeez, fine, fine..." And with that, Suika poured for us both, before emptying her own vase in a single gulp.

"Ahh... that hit the spot..." I couldn't be one-upped, so I began to gulp down my own vase.

"...I'm already starting to regret this..." I felt a bit winded now, even if Tengu can drink quite well, we were still no match for an oni.

"Hah, you big baby! I've only begun to drink!" Suika had a huge grin on her face, as she filled our vases with sake once more.

From the bushes we were being watched, with great intensity, by a particularly annoying Celestial.


	67. Paru paru

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, let us finish up what was ignored! On with the show!

Midnight, Hakurei Shrine, Mystia's Lamprey stand, Tenshi's PoV:

"I'm so jealous that she gets to drink from a vase!" I said under my breath, while biting my thumb nail. I've been like this ever since I bumped into that green eyed blonde, you see. I can't help but envy... well... for lack of a better word, everything!

"G-give up yet...?" Suika was really starting to feel it, after the 7th vase.

"N... Nhever..." However, Aya felt it even more, as she didn't have such a huge tolerance, compared to that of an oni. While Suika felt drunk, Aya was smashed out of her mind! Aya hadn't dranken this much in over a decade, as she wasn't a particularly good drunk.

"I'm so jealous she gets to lose at drinking!" I could tell, just by looking, that Aya would lose this.

"Wh... Wha...? I think I heard... a sh-shomewhat rude voish... from the bushes" After finishing her 8th vase, Aya went to look about.

"I'm so jealous of her Tengu hearing!" When I said that quietly to myself, Aya located me.

"...Tenshi? The hell are you doing here...?" Aya rose a brow, not sure what to make of my presence.

"I'm so jealous that you remember my name!" Aya could swear that she had heard another person talk about jealously like that, back when Reimu had gone underground. What was the girls name... Parry? Portly? ...Panties? Ahh, that's right! Parsee!

"Why are you talking like Parsee, Tenshi?" Parsee? Who's Parsee? Paruparuparu...

"I don't know who that is... I'm so jealous that you know someone I don't!" Aya was starting to get annoyed by my seemingly unending jealousy.

"Tenshi, quit being so jealous... It's annoying." Annoying? But I can't not be jealous!

"I'm jealous that it annoys you! I want to be annoyed too!" Aya was getting both confused, and rather irritated, at this point.

"Yeah, lighten up! Have a drink!" Suika chimed in, before forcing her gourd in my mouth.

For a good minute the liquid poured down my throat, before I fell on my back.

"Oww!" Huh? who was that?

I felt someone under me, so I got up. Before us was Parsee herself, who had been latched onto my back untill now.

"You're not jealous anymore! I'm so jealous!" The short blonde looked quite irritated, and her eyes glowed green. Her blonde hair, normaly calm, began to slightly thrash about. On her body was a... strange dress of many colors.

"Huh... So that's why she was so jealous..." Suika had known Parsee, to an extent, as she had lived underground for awhile. One couldn't get in, or out, without being paruparued over by the Youkai of Jealousy. She also knew that the girl made a hobby out of latching onto peoples backs not too long ago, so as to infect them with her jealousy.

"An underground Youkai above ground? Scoop get!" Aya seemed quite happy to have yet another scoop in need of writing.

"You find me interesting? I'm so jealous!" Now the girl just plain wasn't making sense...

"Want a drink, Parsee?" Suika was rather casual, not really caring about anything but getting others, and herself, drunk. Feasts were for drinking, and she was going to make this true! She had already gotten Reimu drunk, so she was in high spirits, as it was rare that she managed to get Reimu to drink as much as she had.

"E-ehh...? You would... offer me such a thing?" Suika knew a way to get Parsee to shut up about her jealousy, and that was to simply give her no words to be jealous of!

"Yeah!" Suika had to keep it as simple as could be, or the green eyed one would get jealous again.

"W-well... Alright, I suppose I could have a drink..." Spending alot of her time with the Oni of the underground, Parsee had become a rather heavy drinker. She didn't really intend to, but the oni were just such a nice bunch, and as honest as can be to boot.

"Thats the spirit!" Suika seemed rather happy to get the girl to quit with her paruparuing.

Suika went over to the cart, grabbing the sake dishes, and returning the pair of vases. She handed one dish to Mystia, and filled it, before returning. One by one we were all handed a dish, and coaxed into drinking. Even Aya was given one, and she was already piss drunk!

With all the dishes passed around, and filled, we all began to drink in peace. It wasn't long, however, untill that peace was broken

"Yo, any of you seen Pars- Ahh!" A hulk of a girl made her way through the bushes, breaking the peace of out oddly quiet drinking.

Before us was one of the tallest residents of Gensokyo, Hoshiguma Yuugi, a full two heads taller than the already tall Aya while she wore her Tengu style geta shoes. She was like a giant, quite the oposite of the other oni among us. On her forehead was a thick red horn, with a yellow star on it. Her blonde hair was quite long, and you would think might get in the way in a brawl, but it doesn't. Her top resembled a generic japanese school gym uniform, and her bottom was a dark blue semi-transparent skirt with red highlights and trim. On her wrists, and ankles, were shackles.

"You were looking for me? I'm so jealous! I want to look for you, too!" Yuugi simply chuckled to herself, before picking the girl up, and carrying her over her shoulder.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Lets go, Parsee" Parsee squirmed about, trying to escape. It was pointless to resist an oni when you have already been kidnapped, however.

"Bye Yuugi, see ya next party!" Yuugi grinned back towards Suika, before walking back into the greenery.

In the distance, talk of being jealous could be heard, while Yuugi simply chuckled.

Just as the voices faded, another 4 people had arived.


	68. Flesh and blood

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Ahh, and now I'm finally almost caught up with the time line... Finallyyyyy, I feel lonely without Usa getting attention for several chapters! On with the show!

Sunrise, Hakurei Shrine, Mystia's PoV:

"Heave!" I shouted, all of us getting ready to lift. "Hoe...!" The cart was quite heavy, especially when one first gets it off the ground.

Wriggle's face was bright red, from exertion. She was probably only twice as strong as a human, while I was twice as strong as her, and Aya... well, I've never seen her struggle to pick anything up, heavy, or otherwise.

Aya's face showed signs of boredom. The weight, while too much if done alone, was rather easy for her, when split like this.

My face, while not quite as bad as Wriggle's, who was a bit of a wuss, was tinted red.

We would have asked Suika for help, had she not passed out shortly after our group split up for the night. One good way to die, is to disturb a passed out oni... It's also one of the best ways to lose a limb, gain a hole through your body, or plain get torn in half!

We could have asked Tenshi, but she had already rocketed into the sky on that rock of hers, laughing maniachly. I really wonder if she has issues...

We could have asked Reimu, waking her up, had we had a death wish.

In the end, only the three of us were... safe options, when it came to getting this off the property. And dragon help us if we drop the thing. Doing so would not only wake Reimu up, it would disturb the passed out oni as well. ...Thinking about that only made it feel heavier.

After a good while of slowly hauling it towards the stairs, as we couldn't fly without Rumia's help, we finally reached the hard part; the stairs.

"A-Aya... you ge-get the front... You can still fly, right? Keep it... level, so nothing in the... c-cart spills..." My face was starting to grow a brighter red, from the continuous lifting.

Aya nodded, knowing that it would be bad to take longer to respond, as Wriggle looked about ready to pass out. Aya manuvered her side to the front, and began to flap her wings like crazy, just barely managing to keep it it the air, before we began our descent. Who in old hell thought building shrines on elevated locations was a good idea...? The first flaw being to lack of visitors of the human nature... Any human that even _tries _to make their way from their little village to the shrine was rewarded by way of a swift death. ...Or would that be more the human villages fault, for building so far from the shrine? The Hakurei Shrine was one of the oldest structures in all of Gensokyo, after all.

Once we had finished making our way down the annoyingly long staircase, we sat the cart down, and took a break.

I fell on my butt, panting like I had just run from Yuyuko.

Aya, whose wings weren't nearly as strong as the rest of her, was rubbing her poor wings.

Wriggle simply passed out, causing Aya to worry some. That girl really should work out... I used to be as strong as her, but I had been putting effort into training. It helped that I was constantly being eaten, so I had plenty of motivation.

"You can take it from here, right Mystia?" While I could, it would take a fair bit longer.

"Y-yeah, I can. Taking Wriggle home, I'm guessing?" I had finally finished cooling down from that bit of exertion, and could stand once more, even if my legs felt like jelly.

"Yeah, I doubt she's going to wake up anytime soon." Aya had a point. Wriggle always was rather weak, for a Youkai.

And with that, Aya took off with Wriggle... away from the direction that Wriggle lives.

"Uhh... she lives the other way, doesn't she?" I said loud enough for her Tengu hearing to pick up.

"Ahh, she lives with me now." ...That seems rather sudden, I wonder what could have brought about such a change. Plus, how had she managed to get the other Tengu to agree to it? The Tengu have always been rather... warry of outsiders.

"Well, see you later, Aya." She waved, as she sped off into the distance. My, how I wish I was that fast. Yuyuko would never catch me if I was even _half _that speed...

And with that, I began to slowly pull my cart down the road. This would be a rather long trek, but it's one I've made a number of times before. After Reimu was made the new shrine maiden, the Shrine was no longer a place to go if one has a death wish. Or, atleast not in the same way. While Reimu will beat the hell out of you, she never seems to seal Youkai, even the more dangerous one. While she did used to seal Youkai, she stopped a number of years ago. And not once has she killed a Youkai, and tossed its body in a fire, killing it for real.

Cirno's house:

I woke to the most tasty thing I had ever eaten in my mouth, what is it? This odd texture... this... Why do I feel sticky all over?

When I opened my eyes, my eyes never stopped opening, and went as wide open as can be. Before me was Cirno, missing a fair bit of her body, covered in bite marks. I... what had I... No... C-cirno...

I touched my lips, and felt exactly what I had had feared. Blood. I had... eaten Cirno. What kind of mon- okay, that's a silly question. What I had done was just... It could never be forgiven.

**_"Eat."_**I heard a voice in my mind, which urged me to enjoy this.

"N-no..." The flavor of Cirno was... just lovel- what am I thinking? !

**_"She's not getting up. Eat her."_**At that, my eyes began to tear up, and my thoughts drifting towards realization. I would never speak to Cirno again, never hear her voice, hear her laughter, be woken up by those wonderful kisses of hers. I was... a monster, plain and simple. I had eaten my best friend, and there was no turning back now.

I timidly went over to her body, tears rolling down my cheek. What have I done...

**_"You already know how good she tastes. Eat!"_ **I felt as though my heart would shatter just by what this voice had convinced me to do. I began to rip the flesh from her bones, devouring more and more, untill there was nothing left but bone.

And then the nightmare ended.


	69. Fan service!

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N:Ahh, what a horrible dream! Man, you would think the author was some kind of sadist towards... well, themself, wouldn't you? On with the show!

Unknown time, Cirno's house:

My eyes shot open, greeted by the familiar darkness of Rumia's bubble, as well as the now familiar feel of lips on my own, owned by a girl who was latched onto me, while clutching at my back. They didn't have the usual minty taste, and I couldn't see whose they were, but I knew the person was Cirno.

I couldn't help but feel upset by my nightmare, and I began hugging the girl on top of me, as though I would lose her should I let go. Tears slowly dripped down my face, one after another. Even if I hadn't actually given into the urge, as I had in that horrible dream, I still had... Eaten her, like it was nothing! The tears weren't because of what I had done in the dream. They were tears of joy, because I hadn't given in for real, and could still enjoy her company, and these kisses of hers.

I began to kiss back, feeling as though it had been a long while since last this happened, too long. I couldn't help but enjoy these sleepy kisses more and more every time they happened, and this time was no exception, as I was hungrily wanting more. My heart wouldn't stop pounding, like it would burst from my chest at a moments notice. I'm really going to get addicted to kissing if this keeps up, but I doubt I would mind that.

It wasn't long before I felt a warm tongue pressing against my lips, trying to force its way in, but unable. My mind was in a bit of a daze, and I gladly let it in, enjoying every second of the kiss. However, I hadn't thought it through at all, the girl started to lick the inside of my mouth, teeth included, which were like razor sharp blades. Needless to say, she cut her tongue with every lick, causing the air to smell of blood, and my mouth to water from the teasing taste. Human blood. The smell caused my stomach to growl, and I began to lick at her tongue, both out of enjoyment of the kiss, and restrained hunger.

I heard the growl of another stomach, at the other side of the bed. It seemed the Rumia had smelled the blood too, but was she awake? I slowly felt a hand gliding up my thigh. Wait, Cirno had never done anything more than a kiss! ...Wait, both of her hands are rubbing my back. ...Who was it that was rubbing my thigh?

"...Rumia?" I heard a giggle, in responce to my whispered question. Yep, that was Rumia, alright.

I felt her hand gradually make its way up my inner thigh, going higher and higher, closer and closer, while Cirno continuously attacked my lips, making talking rather difficult.

"W-w-what are you... doing..." The gentle hand of Rumia gets nearer and nearer to a place it shouldn't be going, before simply stopping in its tracks, nearly at its destination. Cirno once more began to lick my lips, asking to be let in, but I couldn't risk any more blood being spilled, tempting me further. I felt Cirno's hands drifting down my back, her kisses begin to get more forceful. Had we both been humans, she would have easily gotten her way, but my lips were not budging in the least.

"Ahh, but that's simple... I'm sure the smell of blood is driving you a bit... crazy, so I'm helping to ease that suffering of yours!" Rumia's cheerful words, while true, seemed rather fishy. However, it was true that ever since she started doing as she was, I hadn't once payed attention to the delicious smell that was still lingering in the air. Her methods were questionable, but they worked.

Once more her finger glided over my inner thigh, but this time in reverse direction, causing me to squirm lightly. In the back of my mind I had actually wanted her to get closer still. Must have been due to these perverted urges. ...Right?

"Ohh? Why are you squirming like that, Usagi~?" Crap, I hadn't meant to squirm about... Cirno gave up on my lips and began licking at my neck, causing me to stiffle a moan. Just what was it that had gained Cirno such skills at these sorts of things? !

"N-no r-reason..." I was trembling. Ever since she had made me squirm from her change in direction, she was ever so gently, ever so slowly making her way back up my thigh. This teasing of hers was the best kind of torture, and Cirno only made it more effective, by nibbling the nape of my neck. Just what sort of dreams did this girl _have_! ?

Just as her hand was about to reach its destination, Mima's alarm went of, startling us both out of our skins, causing me to accidently toss Cirno onto Mima, which in turn caused the two of them to wake up in a panic. Mima and Cirno were both trying to get eachother off of themselfs, thinking the other to be attacking them. The lack of sight didn't help in the least, only making the two panic all the more.

Rumia, knowing exactly what to do, simply let her darkness down, allowing the girls their sight back. It was now night, so there was no need for the darkness anyways.

"Ehh?" Cirno and Mima were both equal parts confused to find themself being assaulted by eachother.

"Why were you..." They asked each other in unison.

"Stop copying m-"They once more, both shouted in unison, cutting themselfs off due to annoyance.

"Is that so~?" Rumia and myself, both asked in unison. No idea how we pulled that off, to be honest, but it worked.

The both of them were silent, mentally scratching their heads, wondering why so much was being said in unison.

"Uhh... Guys, shouldn't we get going?" Both Cirno and Mima looked to me, amazed that I was the only one who spoke, before Mima looked out the window, noticing the time.

"Ahh, you're right! The alarm went off, it's the Ideal time to go!" Mima began patting the wrinkles from her outfit, as she wasn't about to sleep without clothes on around Rumia, not that any of us had removed ours, either. Mima shivered at the memory of the time she was being taken care of by Rumia while sick. Not only did it take extra effort for Rumia to not eat her, due to the weaker a human is, the tastier they smell, she also tried many... Interesting ways to make her feel better. All of them, while rather... pleasurable, didn't particularly help.

We all pick ourselfs up from the bed, and I wipe the bit of blood that had been drawn, from my lips. The same was as when Rumia had sucked on my finger, healing it, I had healed Cirno's tongue. It would appear that the saliva of a Youkai of Darkness has healing capabilities. ...It seems rather odd that one who eats people is also able to heal others with their mouth. Maybe it's some form of lure? 'Stick your finger in my mouth, I promise not to eat it!'?

As we all left the shack of a house, Mima leading the way, both Cirno and Rumia were at my sides, both smiling happily. Rumia began to hug my arm, causing me to blush, and Cirno imitated her, grabbing hold of my free hand. ...Why was I suddenly so popular?


	70. Unfinished work

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N:And now we continue on, seeing what the rest of team 9 is up to! On with the show!

Night, Mystia's cave, Mystia's PoV:

I slowly got up from my nest, looking about. If there was one thing I had learned over the years, It was that Yuyuko can come at unexpected times. I saw no pink hair, smelled no cherry blossoms, and felt no teeth. Seems she wasn't around, thankfully.

As with every time I awoke, I began to prepare to lay my eggs, filling my nest with one after another, ending with the 6th one. Ahh~ so much better... I hate to agree, even slightly, with people that compare me to a chicken, but I sure do lay alot of eggs... Maybe I should see what they taste like? It's a bit of a waste to just let them rot, as I have been doing...

I felt around below myself, before I came back up with an egg that was still fresh from the oven. I looked about on it for a good spot to pop a hole in, before settling on a spot, and swiftly using one of my talons to make a hole. I scooped a bit of the yolk out with my talon, and tasted it. Wow, these were quite good! My little chicks will be happy to eat this, should I ever find a mate!

I began to gather up my eggs, careful not to spill the one with a hole, and made my way to my cart, so as to cook a nice egg breakfast for myself. I got out my pan, and began to heat the fire of the grill. While you can't cook alot of things directly on it, this pan of mine could fix that for most things!

The cave I lived in had a rather level floor; perfect for keeping my cart hidden from others. I had made a hole in the cavernous ceiling, so as not to sufficate myself should I make use of my grill while still within the cave. My cave was one of the few well hidden ones, and as such, I had claimed it as my own. Oddly, only Yuyuko had found it thus far, much to my thanks. Last thing I need is to be eaten by people other than her...

After finishing up my eggs, I began to dig in, enjoying just how much flavor they had. These were so much tastier than the chicken eggs I had stolen that one time! Jeez, and I had been missing out on this because of some petty thing like 'But they are my eggs!' when I could have been eating such a tasty breakfast every morning!

It was still a few hours untill I usually opened my cart for the night, so I decided to go for a walk.

Night, Aya's house, Aya' PoV:

Ayaya, I feel horrible leaving Wriggle alone like that, but I managed to slip away, as I had to work on my paper. It was about time I made the next issue, I had pleanty of material to put together after all. I already knew what the headline focus would be, too! 'Gensokyo, saved by a Sadist and a pair of fairies!' While I didn't have the direct story yet, I could atleast get started.

"Mmmnnn... Aya...?" Wriggle had come looking for me, after waking up cold and alone. She was still half asleep, and hadn't realised her state of undress as of yet, or my own, for that matter. Her lack of modesty was rather cute, even if unintentional. As I saw no point in sleeping in clothes, I had once more stripped the girl bare, which was quite lovely to behold, honestly. ...But I didn't just do it so as to have this situation happen, no way! ...Even if she _does _look extremely sexy, right now... Why must she dress so boyishly at all times, anyways? I'm sure she would look quite cute in a skirt! Plus, then I can accidently flip it with my winds!

"Ahh, feeling better, Wriggle?" I looked to Wriggle, with a smile. She had still yet to notice why she felt a draft, but she was starting to wake up somewhat.

"Yeah... Bit sore, though..." I offered Wriggle the extra chair in the room, so we would both be sitting. She looked rather awkward, just standing there, like that.

"Ahh, thank you, Aya." She sat down in the chair beside me, which I mostly only had in there as extra work space.

"No problem, kiddo!" Saying that made me think about the vastly different ages we are. She seemed rather young, while I was over a thousand! ...Would she mind that?

"Ehehe, so, what are you up to Ay- Why are you naked? ...Why am I naked? !" Ahh, seems she finally woke up. She sure is ignorant to the world while sleepy, isn't she? It just makes me want to hug and kiss her and... other things, too!

"Ohh? You said you liked me, so should this be an issue...?" Time for the ol' puppy eyes. It was a very usefull trick, known by mostly the younger looking Youkai of the land, but It worked fine so long as you don't act like a hag! Yukari, while of a similar age to myself, actually _acts _old. Age is what you make of it, and her denial of it only makes her look ancient! I'd make an article like that, but I would likly be burned alive by the hag for it, you know? Some don't belive freedom of press, and it always seems to be the rather strong Youkai, or whatever Hakurei is alive currently. While I'm one of the stronger Tengu on the mountain, I'm not quite as easily offended as the vast majority of those who are strong.

"N-no... I-it's just surprising, that's all..." Seems the eyes worked! Can't easily stay made at a face as cute as mine, now can you? She's so cute when she denys how she feels, thinking I might mind~! I just want to spoil her, and hear her cry my name in bliss! In fact, I think I'll do just that!

I scoop Wriggle up in my arms, and carry her Bridal style towards the bedroom. My work can wait, I just can't pass up such a feast!

"A-Aya...?" Jeez, the timid embarassment that was plastered on her face was far too cute! The way her antenna were quivering only made my heart melt into a puddle, making me want to eat her up all the more!

"My, you looked so tasty just now, how could I not dig in?" I grinned pervertedly, so as to make my intentions clear for the girl. Her face grew redder by the second, untill Finally I planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes went wide, and she began squirming about, putting up less and less resistance as time went one. Eventually her resistance was all but gone and I placed her quivering form on my bed. She looked dazzling, how needy she looked. It would seem I had made the girl feel like she needed my help! I wasn't about to up and stop, that would be cruel!


	71. Let sleeping dogs lie

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, onwards to the Scarlet devil mansion!

Late night, Skies over Misty Lake:

As we were of even numbers of fliers to non-fliers, Mima suggested that she would carry Cirno, as opposed to leaving her in the hands of a man-eater, and Rumia would carry me. However, she has been allot more... touchy-feely since we woke up. ...Is this going to become a regular occurance, as the kisses from Cirno had?

It wasn't a long flight, and there wasn't much to be said, though Rumia seemed to be doing her best to make me say somthing.

As we flew, Rumia carried me over her shoulder, gently rubbing my exposed bottom. She had hiked up the dress, allowing my body to be on display to the whole world, as though she wanted me to break the silence with my voice. Does she never get tired of doing this sort of thing? While I can't say I hated it, though that could be a side effect of being a Darkness Youkai, I didn't particularly want to let myself enjoy such a thing.

Mima, who knew exactly what was happening, positioned Cirno in a way that she couldn't see behind her, where this was taking place. She simply shook her head, and sighed at our antics.

My eyes went wide, my face flaring red, when she brushed against the more sensative flesh. I held a hand over my mouth, trying to silence myself the best I could. While I was still heard, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. Feeling her hand brush against me directly was maddening, causing me to squirm about. Part of me screamed to make her stop, and the rest wanted me to beg for more of such attention.

"We're here." Rumia responded to Mima's statement by sighing and letting the dress once more cover me. She did enjoy a good chance to tease others behind the backs of her friends. It was always so... stimulating to do such things. Having to worry about them turning their eyes your way only magnified the pleasureful teasing.

The pair of non-fliers, myself and Cirno, were let down as soon as the opportunity was available. I fixed my dress a bit, before realizing that it might be an issue to go to such a nice place dressed as I was.

"U-umm... Wouldn't it be rude to enter ones house, especially a mansion, in a blood stained dress?" From being stabbed, the dress had a large section dyed with dried blood, as well as a hole from the knife.

"Is that so~?" I suddenly found myself being tickled by Rumia. I squirmed about, giggling, gasping for air, and trying to get away. Before long, a warbly black blob began to materialize around us, before Rumia stopped her torture. After a moment, the blob faded, and the dress was now pure black, no longer cut. ...What a unique ability...

"W-what was... that for...?" I was still winded, as I was quite weak to being tickled.

"Well, I couldn't think of a better way to fix up that dress!" Rumia had explained why, while not explaining why at all. She sure did like like mind games... I sighed, wishing she would be less vague. Whatever that odd darkness was, it was like a liquid, unlike the darkness that I had 'seen' thus far. Somehow, I could breathe within the dark liquid, and it seemingly stained my dress black, while repairing it.

As we walked, we came upon a gate guard who seemed to have fallen asleep at her post. Her hair was beautiful, her long scarlet locks slowly drifting in the breeze. Over her face, a green beret, which was adorned with a gold star inscribed with the chinese character for 'dragon', rested. She must have placed it over her face, so as to block the sun. ...How long had she been asleep? Her curvy yet strong looking build was accented by a tight fitting green traditional chinese outfit, and a pair black slip on shoes. All of these things combined made her look extremely chinese.

"Should we wake her...?" Everyone looked back to me with a look that said 'no,' so I simply dropped the notion.

As we reached the gate, we noticed it to be unlocked. Odd, why would anyone keep a gate unlocked?

Mima simply pushed the gate open, and we entered. Once we were all in, the guard woke back up, placing her hat back atop her head. She was given orders to let these ones in, so she had, in her own... unique way.

Once we reached the main door, we discovered it too was unlocked. What's the point of having such things, if you never lock them? Mima turned the knob, and once more cleared our route of obstruction.

Just as I had closed the door behind us, an elegant maid appeared before us, as though she had been there all along. Her grey braids hung from her face, not swaying in the least. Had she moved faster than the eye could see, they would have been moving. But no, they were as motionless as the maid herself.

"You would be Lady Patchouli's guests, I presume?" The maid seemed devoid of emotion, but she had the smallest smile touching her lips, as though she simply could not smile, but tried anyways.

"We would be, yes." Mima put on her best smile, looking slightly insane. She never was one for smiles.

"You will be joining us for breakfast, at request of my Mistress, Remillia. Lady Patchouli will be there, so you needn't strain yourself combing the library for her. Besides, it would be..." In an instant, her hand fills with knives. "...unwise to decline." I gulped at the very heavily implied threat. Heck, you could hardly even _call _it implied, it was a strait up threat.

"Fine, we will meet this mistress of yours." Mima hadn't batted a lash at the threat, instead, she ignored it completely.

There was a long walk ahead of ourselfs, much longer than one would think would fit within the entire mansion, be we began the long trek to the dining hall.

"...Pardon me for asking, but why are you dressed as the Red-white?" The maid, who had long since hidden her knifes, asked. Mima simply smiled.

"Ahh, she lent it to me. Also, I'm her ancestor, so it's only natural to wear such a thing, even if it is a bit... unique, compared to the standard shrine maiden outfit." Why hide the truth? She wasn't Yukari, after all...

"...Excuse my rudeness, but I don't think I can believe such rubbish." The maids expressionless mouth was now bent into an annoyed frown.

"Believe what you will, but it's the truth. I was of the first of the Hakurei, over 100 years ago." Mima's smile only grew as she recalled the past.

"First? Do you mean, of the ones tasked with protecting the border?" The maid was clearly confused by the claim.

"Nah, there were no Hakurei before that. We were the first, myself and Miko. It was a name we chose when we ran from home, and became shrine maidens. A short time after that, we received a letter which promised us our own shrine, should we accept. Needless to say, we accepted, and from there, things just got plain weird..." None but a select few knew this secret, so it caught the maid by surprise. While she didn't belive the words, Mima seemed as though she was recalling a wonderful dream. Mima dearly missed those days, and had only herself to blame for their end. Its not like there was reason to hide the secret anymore, though. What, would her parents rise from the grave and force her to marry an old corpse...?

It wasn't much longer untill we finally reached the dining hall. As we reached the door, the maid vanished, and the doors were open, as if they hadn't not been. As we walked into the room, we saw the maid who was once by our side, on the other side of the enormous room, placing dish after dish down.


	72. Interrupting Flandre

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Looks like it's going to be a fun and hot night! ...You know, combining Remilia's lines like that makes her seem like a pervert... Anyways, on with the show!

Late night, Scarlet Devil Mansion:

This room is enormous, it had to be about half the size of the whole mansion!

The dining hall we had had just entered was quite spacious, and very, very scarlet. You would think they would throw in some white, so as to bring out the scarlet, but noooo... The dining room table, the chairs, and even the stone coumns, all scarlet. Pure scarlet. It was a theme I had noticed throughout the halls as we made our long trek her, and it was plain tacky!

"Welcome to my humble abode, do have a seat." I heard a rather mature, yet childish, voice ask, or more so, command of us. The voice originated from a small girl dressed in- Hey, what do you know! I can't believe it's not scarlet! She wore a dull pink outfit, with a matching mop cap resting atop hair of a light shade of blue. It was very striking, unlike the decor, which was very _tacky._ Hey eyes seemed so sharp, her gaze so penetrating, one might be impaled by her look alone. She had an air of power to her, which asked, nay, _demanded _respect. Those eyes alone told me she was no child, while her the huge pair of bat wings, as well as her eye color, told me she was not human.

"Why, thank you, little missy... Don't mind if we do!" Mima was the one to answer her, always quick to think of apt responses. While not very formal, she wasn't disrespectful, so the small girl didn't seem to mind.

We all took a seat in a set of four chairs that were suddenly pushed out for us. What is with this place and sudden changes?

"Now, tell me, what is it that brings such... interesting company into my home?" Her voice was as smooth as silk, to the point it seemed un-nerving.

"W-well, Yukari turned myself, Cirno, and Mima, human." This time I had been first to respond. The girl rose an eyebrow.

"What? You don't seem human at all! In fact..." She lightly sniffed the air. "...You smell very much so like a Youkai." Her doubt was reasonable.

"Ahh, well... I was previously turned into a human would be more accurate, I suppose... Though, now I'm a Youkai, as you said." I really do need to figure out how I do that, some time.

"Hmm... Intriguing." The girl says to herself.

Before long the rest of those due to arive, began to arive.

First was the gate guard, who seemed well rested.

Next was a very joyous girl with... wind chimes, of some sort, for wings. Her hair was a lovely color of blonde, which was held in a side ponytail. On her head, a mop cap rested, much like the other childish girl's own. The rest of her outfit was a bright red. She skipped along towards her seat, happily ignoring the world, untill she saw that I was looking at her. She stopped, and began to wave frantically at me, before flying at high speed towards me, stopping just in time so as not to tackle me.

"Hi!" She was grinning a toothy grin, which exposed a set of fangs that were like a set of very small steaks. Could she be a Vampire?

"H-hello..." The contrast between the two similar girls was rather large, disarmingly so.

"My name's Flandre, what's yours?" My, how direct she is!

"U-usagi." She seemed to exude a terrifying aura of power, even greater than the other girl's.

"U-usagi, huh? What an odd name!" ...I can't tell if she's mocking me, or simply can't tell that she's making me nervous...

"N-no, just Usagi." The girl grinned at me, as though she found what I said interesting.

"What to pla-" Before she could finish her question, the other girl called her over.

"Flandre. Come." Her tone was serious, as though she was talking to nothing but a dog.

"Aww, fiiine..." With that, the girl, whose name seemed to be Flandre, floated off with a sulk.

While we were talking, the rest of those who were comming, had come.

The maid began to deliver food to each person seated, most of those at the table receiving a different meal. It must take alot of time to prepare so many meals! I wonder why I've only seen the one maid?

Cirno's meal was rather simple, which fit her rather well.

Mima's meal was rather normal, as they knew nothing of her, save that she was human.

Rumia and myself were given a thick slab of meat which smelled just lovely, seemingly fresh as one can get.

"Now, before we eat, I realise I hadn't introduced myself properly, so I shall get that out of the way. I would be Remilia Scarlet, the Vampiric Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion... and you would be?" She practically sparkled with charisma.

"Hakurei Mima, and before you ask, I've been dead awhile." At this, Remilia rose a brow, but said nothing.

"A-and I'm Usagi, the Ice f- Darkness Youkai." I hope it doesn't become a habbit of mine to wind up as some strange species. It's not easy to change what you are in your mind, for when you introduce yourself!

"Well, now that that's out of the w-" As pay back, Flandre interupted her sister.

"And I'm Flandre, Remi's cute little sister!" ...Those two, who are as different as night and day, are related?

"...Yes, now, now that that's out of the way let's e-" Once more she was interupted by Flandre.

"I'm turning 505 this year!" Wow! She's that old, and still acts like a child? I'm not sure if I should be impressed, or what...

Our host was beginning to tremble.

"A-as I was saying, let-" One last time she was interupted.

"And this is my Laevatein!" She held up a strange rod of curvy metal. What a strange... I'm not even sure what to call it.

"Flandre, shut up!" Remilia had snapped, after being interupted one too many times.

After a moment of stunned silence, Flandre looked like she was about to cry, and she did just that moments later, dropping that metal thing of hers with a clatter.

"Ahh..." Remila had messed up, and she knew it.

"Uaaaaaa..." She simply kept on crying.

"F-Flandre... I'm sorry, Flan..." Her words fell on deaf ears, as she kept on crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Hik... hik... Uaaaaaaaaa!" Her cries only got louder

"F-flan..." Remilia once more began to tremble, this time differently.

"Hik... uuuuu... hik... Uaaaaaaaaa!" She seemed to begin calming down, before she began to cry even harder still.

"Uuu~" She made an odd noise, before she began to cry as well. Now the maid had to step in, and see if she could set the dinner back on track.

It was a good five minutes before the maid had calmed down her mistress, and girl's sister. So as not to offend, none of those in the room had begun eating, even Rumia, whose eyes bore a hole through the meat, she was staring at it so hard.


	73. The breakfast of champions

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Ahh, the sound of charisma breaking in the night goes so well with the scent of h- steak. Such a lovely smell it is~! On with the show!

A/N2: Also, while I _could _just say that my double/tripple updates of the past make up for not updating yesterday... I'm going to make up for it! If I don't today, I will eventually!

Midnight, Scarlet Devil Mansion:

It had taken but a few moments for the maid to calm her Scarlet mistress, and the little sister, but when you're hungry as can be, those few moments can turn into an eternity. Rumia was now visably drooling, while leering at the slab of meat.

"U-umm... Rumia? Are you okay...?" I was rather concerned, and with good reason! Not once had she blinked since I had been watching her.

Rumia simply turned towards me, stared for a moment, and turned back to the meal, once more staring at it. Rumia had amazing will power, if she wanted to eat it _that _bad, yet resisted...

Remilia had gotten back on her throne of a scarlet chair, her eyes slightly reddened. She was mortified with the way she had acted infront of a guest.

"N-now, where were we... Ahh, yes... Let us get to enjoying our meals, before they grow any colder, shall we?" Just as permision had been granted, Rumia began to tear into the thick slab of meat, grabbing it with her hands, and taking bite after huge bite. It was quite the entertaining dinner show, you see. That was actually why Remilia had given the girl such a special meal, just for watching the interesting display of a ravenous Youkai ripping and tearing at its favorite dish. However, Remilia was surprised to see me actually using the utencils that were beside the plate, careful not to use too much force. I wasn't about to risk breaking a plate with my new found strength, as the plate just _had _to be worth a fortune.

After I had cut free a section of the meat, stuffing it in my mouth, my eyes widened at just how tasty this meat was. I wonder, what kind of meat is this? Whatever it was, it had to be some sort of high class meat! This was _the_ best tasting dish I've had my whole stay in Gensokyo! While the meat was rare, that somehow only made it tastier, some blood still oozing from the meat. My teeth cut through the meat like a knife through butter, maybe my knife is only holding me back? No, that would be rude! I'm not about to do such a thing before an aristocrat. I mean, what kind of person, let alone one with such fine taste in meat, would want to watch me eat in such a sloppy way?

Oddly, with every bite, I felt somehow... better... as though I was fufilling some strange need that I didn't know I had. I wonder why? Ohh well, I'm sure it won't be some sort of crime against nature, or anything. ...Wait a second... This flavor rings a bell, if only partially, but I can't place where...

Rumia had finished off her steak, while I still had a great deal left to go, as I was slowly savoring the flavor of every bite. Before she knew it, Rumia found another steak infront of her, this time raw! Once more she picked up the meat, and went to town on it, cutting away section after section of meat with her razor sharp teeth. Rumia was happy that she had come, after all.

It wasn't long untill I had finished off my steak, and Rumia her second, while Cirno and Mima lagged behind. While I was indeed cutting the steak with a knife and fork, I was cutting larger and larger bites off, every time. While I wasn't eating with the ravenous fervor of Rumia, I was still eating rather quickly.

The meal was an oddly silent one, which I wasn't used to, having had only eaten along side the rather energetic team 9 for the last week. I noticed Cirno tilting the bowl to her mouth, finishing off the rather simple meal, and Mima setting down her silverware, having had finished off her well made, yet ordinary, meal.

It wasn't long before Flandre had finished her slightly red tinted cake. Who eats _cake_ for dinner? Don't vampires drink blood? I see no blood...

Flandre looked about, before stealthily slipping under the table. Where was she goi- gah!

I looked down to see her head poking up from between my legs, grinning happily.

"W-what are you doing...?" I had to be sure not to be heard, so my voice was but a whisper. While I was used to others with perverted intension, she didn't seem to have any... Though, feeling her breath going up my dress wasn't exactly helping me feel any better towards the happening.

"Want to play later?" That grin on her face just looked so... honest, so pure... She looked like a child, not a 504 year old vampiress, and I felt I would break her heart if I said no.

"S-sure... but first, I have things to do." I tried to make my case, but my words seemed to hurt her some.

"Y-you won't play with me...?" Dammit! Those puppy eyes... can't... resist...

"F-fine...! I'll play with you!" I had shouted that last statement, by mistake, drawing the attention of the rest of the table. It didn't take long after that for Flandre's dissappearance to be noticed. Remilia quickly put two and two together and sighed. She really should start warning guests about Flandre...

"Ahem... Flandre, dear, why are you under the table?" Remilia knew that her sister was under the table. She _always _hid there, as though it was the perfect hiding place.

"Ahh! I-I'm not!" ...Were these two really sisters? The looked slightly similar, yet acted so very different!

"Maybe I should close my eyes, and open them again in three seconds... After which, looking under the table." Flandre's eyes went wide at the idea of being discovered.

"One." Flandre began to scramble back to her seat.

"Two." Flandre got back in her chair, settling in.

"Three." Remilia opened her eye's, happy to see that her sister had listened.

"My, where were you, Flandre? I was _so _worried!" Remilia's smile was allot more warm when she spoke to her sister.

"Ahh, I was... uhh..." Flandre couldn't think of an excuse.

"My, my, so you were invisable, were you?" Remilia knew she was putting words in her sister's mouth, but she did enjoy talking to the girl when she wasn't having one of her... episodes.

"Uh-huh!" Flandre had a beaming grin upon her face, which was so very pure. How a vampire could maintain a look of purity, and mean it, was beyond me. It put a far less pure smile on her eldest sister's face.

"So..." Remilia turned to me. "...you spoke of playing with my sister?" The look on her face was rather grim. Why would that be? She seems harmless enough...

"Ahh, yeah, she asked me to play with her... some time ago, and definitely _not _from under the table!" Remilia smiled at this. So I was playing along, huh? She would miss such an interesting Youkai. To talk to her sister, ignoring that terrible aura of hers, took guts. She liked guts within reason. ...However... It was not within reason, when one agrees to play with her.

"And, when do you intend to make good of this promise?" Remilia smiled, balancing her chin on her knuckles.

"Ahh, well... I'm supposed to be going with Mima when she goes to meat the person she spoke of, but... I couldn't say no to such a face..." Flandre simply smiled at the compliment, ignoring that she had put me in a tough spot.

"Ohh? Well, why don't you do... whatever it is you need to do, first? Flandre isn't going anywhere, after all." Remilia hated to do it, but to atleast delay my death would be a good thing. Maybe by then Flandre would be too tired to play all that hard...

"Ehh? But I gave her my word... Though, I guess you're right... I really _should _do what I came here for, before playing around." Flandre frowned at this.

"B-but... you said you would..." Dammit! Those puppy eyes, again! Look away, look away! Ahh, and now she has tears in her eyes! Ugh...

"Flandre. That is _quite _enough... Stop charming our guest, or I'm not letting you play with her at all!" Remilia had to be stern with the girl, or else she could get out of hand. It wasn't good to look into Flandre's eyes, as she would constantly charm others so as to get her way. Whether she meant to, or not, was unknown.

"Fiiine..." Flandre had the cutest pout on her face, which few could resist. And she knew it. Sadly, or maybe thankfully, Remilia was one who _could _resist such a face.

"Now, how did you four enjoy your meals...?" Remilia had once more redirected her attention to us, a charismatic smirk on her face.

"It was really yummy!" Cirno seemed quite happy with it.

"It was quite good." Mima seemed happy enough.

"I love you!" Rumia... well, she hadn't had such good meat in a long time.

"Uhh... Thank you, I suppose, But I must decline." Remilia wasn't about to accept such a random declaration of love.

"I havn't had anything as tasty as that as far as I can remember! I couldn't place what it was exactly, though..." Remilia chuckled to herself at the rather interesting compliment, and even more interesting

"What, you've never had human before?" Wait, what...? I had just eaten... Ohh, my...

"That was... human meat...?" my face was a mixture of both horror, and disgust. That's what the flavor was! It tasted slightly of the blood that Cirno had bled into my mouth durring that kiss which was to die for! ...So people were _this_ tasty, huh? No wonder allot of Youkai eat people...

Rumia had been too preocupied by the rare treat to warn me that I probably wouldn't want to put that in my mouth. She gave herself a mental lecture, for failing her friend in such a way. Why does she always seem to fail at keeping people that would have issues with eating human meat, from eating human meat...? This had to be the third time now, give or take!

"Why, yes, it was. What else would I feed Youkai guests...? Most don't eat anything else! ...Or, atleast, so they claim. I doubt that there is a large enough human population around to sustain all the Youkai of Gensokyo, so it's most likly a lie..." That's an interesting bit of info...

It's going to be a fair bit harder to resist eating Cirno, now... I found that I actually _like _the taste of people, however much that knowledge disturbed me. That just _had _to be some form of side effect of being a Youkai. Atleast, that's what I hoped anyways.


	74. Locked girl's locked door

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Hah~ Maybe I'll simply make it up with a few longer chapters... I'm a bit busy, so two chapters in one day, on top of TTOTTY updates every so often, might be a bit much! But do know, I'm not about to just say 'No, I'm not doing it!' or anything of the sort! Either I'll eventually double update, or I'll simply make a few longer chapters... On with the show!

Midnight, Scarlet Devil Mansion:

"So, these would be the friends you spoke of, Mima? ...Is there not supposed to be a second human...?" The quiet voice of the oddly dressed purple haired girl caught me by surprise. She was of the ones to arive while Flandre was busy bugging me, and looked rather sickly. Her hair a matte purple, as though it refused to reflect light, which contained a number of red and blue ribbons. Resting atop of the non-reflective hair, a light pink night cap, while upon her body, matching pajama's. She was in a constant state of being ready to go to sleep, yet rarely doing so. As a magician, she could substitute sleep with a simple spell, and the signs were quite obvious. Under her eyes were dark rings, proof that she hadn't slept in a great deal of time.

"Ahh, Patches!" The nickname that Mima had given her so long ago was quite annoying to the Magician. The girl's brow twitched, quite obviously hating the name.

"I'm no dog... Why must you insist on calling me by a name such as that? My name is Patchouli, so use it..." Mima simply chuckled at the rebuke of her magician friend.

While the pair bickered back and forth, the rest of the group, made up by myself, Cirno, and Rumia, trailed a short distance behind.

"Why did it taste so... good...?" I asked nobody in particular, which caused Rumia to pat my back, so as to comfort me.

"Aww, there, there... You'll get used to it!" Rumia's words only made me feel worse.

"Get used to it...? But I don't _want _to get used to it..." It just felt... wrong to find that, not only had I eaten human meat, but I had _enjoyed _it!

"Cheer up, Usa! On the bright side, now you don't have to be curious about such a thing!" Cirno, who was rather optimistic about the whole ordeal, while grinning like she had gone mad.

"But... But, what if I want _more...? _I might end up breaking the promise I made to you, and-" I suddenly felt myself pulled in for a hug. Oddly, I felt no urge to try and eat her... for the moment, anyways.

"Don't believe in yourself!" Huh...? "Believe in me! Believe in the Cirno, who believes in you!" The way Cirno said that, made me feel so... able, like I could do anything I set my mind to...

"...Thank you, Cirno..." I couldn't help but shed a tear at how happy I was that she trusted me to not eat her... Even if my mouth is watering a bit, what with the close proximity to her neck, and all. I feel as though I could resist that urge, for now, and forever, thanks to her words. However, I also hope to not need to resist _forever._

Mima and Patchouli noticed us begin to lag behind, due to our touching moment.

"Uhh... You two comming...? Or are you two in need of some privacy?" Mima couldn't help but laugh some at the scene before her.

"...Ahh, right!" I began to run off after the group, who had left us behind. I had accidently slung Cirno over my shoulder, running after them like she was a sack of potatoes.

"U-u-u-sa-a-a...!" With ever foot landing, the words came out somewhat shaken.

"Ahh! S-sorry, Master..." I hadn't particularly meant to run with her like that.

"Ohh? 'Master,' you say? Why would a Youkai be taught by one such as Cirno?" Patchouli's interest had been piqued by that little revelation.

"Ahh, well, I turned into an Ice fairy for awhile. That is, untill Yukari turned me human again... Now I'm a Youkai, like Rumia, somehow." Patchouli's brows rose in mock surprise. What an interesting happening...

"Really, now? Hmm... Would you mind if I preform some tests, so as to discern what such a thing might happen?" My face lit up at the prospect of discovering what was strange about me. I mean, I can't exactly be normal, now can I?

"Ahh, sure! I'd love to find out how I've been flip flopping between being different things!" Patchouli began to smile, if it could even be called a smile. It was hardly noticable at all, you see.

It wasn't much longer untill we finally reached an enormous pair of doors, after another rather long walk. This mansion was _far_ too large

"Koa!" Patchouli weakly shouted to the door, in an attempt to get her familiar to open the way. While she didn't _need _her to, it was far faster that way, due to the outside of the door being warded.

After a few moments, the doors opened, revealing the Voile library, as well as a young looking woman with long red hair, lightly glowing red eyes, and a black dress. To the sides of her head, a small pair of pointless looking bat wings, while there was another much larger pair on her back. Now _those _wings looked like they could perhapse keep her in the air. All in all, she was rather lovely to behold, the one Devil of this mansion.

"Welcome back, Mistress. Shall you be needing any assistance?" The devil seemed rather polite, a smile upon her lips.

"Not for now, Koa. Do as you please for the time being." The two have a rather good relationship it would seem.

"Very well, Mistress." With a bow, the Deviless went off on her own. The primary reason for her to even be here, was simply to let her in. It's not like she was a very good defender, and only offered the Black-white a small workout.

"Right this way, and be sure to close the door behind you. I already have enough rat problems as it is, and not enough cats to ever stop it..." Rats? What an odd problem for a library to have...

We walked for what felt like hours, but was actually only minutes, through the labyrinth of book shelves, before we came upon another door. A much smaller door, which was inscribed with hundreds, if not thousands, of magical runes. It would be where she does all of her experiments, lest one go wrong and level the whole mansion.

The sickly Youkai began to slowly recite word after word, every word sounding of magical energy. Her hands sliding over the door in every way possible. It wasn't the easiest place to get into, but nobody she didn't want could enter, not Marisa, not even _Yukari. _It had been a very long time since she had to add to the list of names allowed to enter, even if only temporary. Mima's name was already entered, but adding three more names would take some time.

"It's going to be a bit untill she's done. Lets go have a seat on the bench over there." Mima had seen the girl do this once before, long ago. It was the same door, as it wasn't actually a part of the mansion. It was a perfectly warded, perfectly sealed, dimensional gate, which led to a pocket dimention. As such, it took a _very _long time to add an acception to every single ward, every single seal, and allow others entrance. We might be sitting for a few hours, waiting to be able to enter. Or, maybe a few minutes. Mima had been gone from Patchouli's life for quite some time, after all... She seemed far more skilled in the craft than back when she first met the magician.

Minutes passed, followed by hours, before I began to hear the bored once fairy snore like a saw, her head resting on my shoulder. Cirno was quite cute, especially when she slept. I didn't feel tired in the least, so I changed position, and eased her head onto my lap. She began to rub her face against my thighs, settling in. My, how cute she was when she slept... I just want eat her... up...

Well, _that_ was in poor... taste... Dammit, stop thinking about food!

I began to stroke her hair, enjoying the girl's gentle squirming. I lightly shake with silent laughter, Cirno looked so cute squirming about like that... I wanted to make her squirm more and more, her breath growing ragged, and clenching up when my finge- Wait, what am I thinking!

Suddenly, I felt a light softness pressed against my knee, it would seem Cirno had begun to make out with me... or, to be more exact, with my knee. I really do wonder why she gets so kissy when she's asleep, not that I mind at all anymore. At first I resisted quite a bit! Now? Hah, I instantly dropped all resistance, melting like butter against the onslaught of kisses. Hmm... Maybe if I were to reposition her, then she could kiss me some... So long as she doesn't get her tongue in my mouth, that wouldn't cause any issues, righ- Wait, what am I thinking! Ugh... These perverted urges are going to be the death of me, I just know it! Now, if I were alone with her, I just might indulge in such a thing and kiss her untill my mouth went numb... Though, being able to so easily resist her somewhat killed the mood... What made her kisses so great was being overpowered by her and kissed seemingly without end, no hope of escape!


	75. Inner sanctum

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Haha! 100k words in only 74 chapters! On average, 1371 words per chapter! Wooooooo, go me! I'm happy with how the story is turning out, and wonder where we will be at in another 100k words... Heck, I was expecting myself to grow tired of this by now, but the constant praise is great motivation! I expected to have bit off more than I can chew with a story that I don't intend to end. I've always hated to see things end, and this fanfic will hopefully keep going and going! Well, on with the show!

Twilight, Scarlet Devil Mansion:

"Mima." Mima looked up from the meditation she had ocupying herself with, so as to pass the hours.

"Yes?" Mima had a feeling she knew what she was going to say, but she let the girl voice her own words.

"I will need your help for the last bit, an infusion, that's all." Just as she expected... The adding of 3 people at once was too much, even for one with as much magical energies as Patchouli.

"Sure thing." Mima got up from the bench, and on the way to the door she began to pulse with magic, more and more, stronger and stronger, untill it was no longer but a pulse, and had become a constant flow. The room was slowly becoming saturated in raw magical power. The air had a somewhat sweet taste to it, odd.

As Mima grew closer, the mana began to vacuum towards her back, forming a pair of purple bat wings. When she flapped them once, she began levitating, her body ready for what she need do.

"...Begin." Patchouli hated running out of magic, and very rarely did so. While she could devour magic energies, she rarely made use of it.

Mima's eyes flared black, her wings ripping themselfs appart, flowing towards the Magician, only to vanish, absorbed by her.

Slowly but surely, the energy in Patchouli was replenished, her body felt lighter, her breathing less laboured than usual.

"Khh..." Mima fell from the air, exausted by the energy transfer.

One by one the runes of the door began to glow a chilling icy blue, followed by a devouring black, and ending with white, which hardly had any presence of its own. With that, we were now allowed into the room.

"...Hmm..." Patchouli had a second goal from doing the testing in her room. At the end of being allowed in, the souls of those added always resonate with the door, the frigid blue was Cirno's soul, the hungry black, Rumia's, while the empty white was my own. Patchouli had never seen a soul that was pure _white, _and would need to do research into the matter.

_"_Yeah..." Mima knew to an extent the workings of the door. That last soul had to be mine, as the other two were rather obvious, which was slightly disturbing to her, and she could tell that her friend felt the same. Not only is a white soul odd, but it had no way to describe the one it belonged to... like a blank slate.

"Guys, we can go in now." Mima figured she might as well save the athsmatic girl the trouble of speaking, motioning the rest of us to follow.

I carefully picked up Cirno, not seeing any reason to wake her.

By the time I was able to get up, Rumia had already made her way to the beaconing Mima.

The first to enter the door was Patchouli, who placed her palm on the door, vanishing.

"Rumia, you next. Do as Patches did." Rumia, without any sign of worry, placed her hand upon the door, vanishing.

"Usagi, Cirno's going to need to be awake to get in." And here I had hoped to carry her a bit longer...

I began to hold Cirno's nose shut, and plug her mouth with a kiss. It wasn't long untill she woke up, gasping for air, before she found herself standing on the ground.

"Touch the door." Mima saw no reason to explain why, but Cirno did as asked, vanishing in an instant.

I looked to Mima, who gave a nod. I knew what to do, so I simply touched the door, feeling my body seemingly lose all weight.

Unknown location:

I suddenly felt as light as air, the air tasting of the sweetest of magics, and my body touching no ground.

I looked about, seeing nothing but void, nothing at all.

"Hello?" I asked, somewhat fearing that I was alone in a place where there is nothing at all as far as the eye can see. My voice echoed through the void. How does a voice echo off of nothing?

It wasn't long before the odd floating sensation faded, and I regained my sight. I was inside of a dark room, full of ruined thing. Stuffed animals, a few pieces of furniture, and a bunch of rainbow lights in a pair of rows. My vision quickly adjusted to the lack of light, as though a dimmer switch was allowing more light.

On a ruined bed, a sad looking girl sat, her wings and outfit quite familiar.

"...Who are you?" The question seemed odd... Shouldn't she be able to tell? I'm rather memorable, what with the white hair.

"Flandre?" The girl rose a brow.

"Ehh? No, I'm Flandre... You can't take my name, it's mine!" The odd desperation in her voice had sent a chill down my spine. What? How does one... steal a name?

"Wait, I don't want to steal your name!" She seemed to calm down a moment, before once more growing annoyed.

"What, is my name too good for you? Are you saying my name doesn't match me? !" Suddenly her young sounding voice took on a threatening tone.

"N-no... I like your name, It's just that I have one already..." The girl didn't respond for a moment.

"Really?" She seemed different, as though she was a bit unhinged than when I met her earlier.

"Yeah! I love your name, but I already have one! My name's Usagi, don't you remember?" I heard her laugh slightly.

"No... all I remember is nothing but this dark room... The last 400 years have been... rather loney..." What? But we just met today!

"Ohh... I'm... sorry to hear that." Once more she laughed, slightly louder.

"Sorry? For what?" she sounded almost happy, but somehow... a bit crazy. "...What have you done? You were the one to stick me in here weren't you? !" Wait, what? What's with these sudden mood swings!

"Flandre, I don't even know what you mean!" The girl wasn't listening, though. Her wings began to glow brighter, and brighter.

"You must have made me break Mommy and Daddy! You must have!" Wait, she... killed her parents?

"I'll break you, like everything else!" This aura... I can see her power, it's so potent!

I began to back away, afraid for my life.

"Kyuu!" Suddenly everything went black, my eyes popping, my bones all breaking in many location. My skin burned, my muscles torn, ligaments snapped, organs failed. In an instant, I was utterly destroyed.

Patchouli's private library:

I awoke in a bed which I'd never seen before, in a room that looked rather dusty.

Looking about, there were many work stations for various forms of magic, from a table covered in vials for alchemy, to a table for both sorcery and illusion, and even a magic circle for conjuration. I felt as though I had a horrible dream, but I couldn't remember it at all.

"Awake, are we?" I turned, seeing Mima, who had just entered through a gate much like that one I had used before.

"Ahh, yeah... Where am I?" Mima helped me up from the bed.

"Patchouli's room. You blacked out when you teleported into her private library, so she had me place you in here, figuring it best to simply let you awaken on your own. She started work on discovering how to fix Cirno, but hasn't had any luck as of yet. Before she lookes into you, she needed to know some things about you. Said it would be easier that way, instead of taking more work than needed."

Mima motioned for me to touch the door, not expecting me to hesitate as I did.

"What's wrong?" She seemed quite curious over my hesitation.

"I... don't know, but I'm somewhat... afraid..." I remembered my dream, while not remembering my dream. It was a horrible nightmare that felt far too real, and it had given me a slight fear of the doors, but the details of the dream were lost to me.

"Come now, don't be such a baby... Will it help if I hold your hand...?" Mima sighed, finding my reaction somewhat troubling.

"Y-yeah..." My face lit up with a smile. If my hand was held, that just might help.

"Alright, touch the door at the same time, or you'll be left behind, okay?" The lengths she went to make me happier touched me, even if they were rather small lengths.

At the same time, we both pressed our hands to the gate, instantly disappearing. However, this time I was fine. We materialized on the other side, no worse for wear. Mima let go of my hand and I followed after her to where the rest of the group were located. On all sides, there were library shelves, much like the ones of the Voile, but reinforced with magic.

This was where Patchouli kept all of her more dangerous books, as well as her magical artifacts. The shelves were inscribed with numerous runes, warding them from magical damage, some water runes causing water resistance, as well as fire wards on... well, everything, so as to make the books, the shelves, and even the floor, fire proof.


	76. Jumping for the Jumping god!

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: I-it's not like I want you to keep reading, or anything... I just happened to have extra words lying around, so I made a chapter! On with the show!

Early morning, Patchouli's private library:

"Now, hop." Cirno did as told, and hopped up and down on the magic circle.

Patchouli had run out of practical methods of discerning the way of restoring us all, so she had begun on more obscure ideas. This one was appealing to the jumping god. Rumia couldn't help but sigh at how stupid that sounded.

"What are the odds of this working...?" Patchouli looked to the Youkai of Darkness, as expressionless as ever.

"3,479,399 to 1" ...Was that a serious answer, or a joke? Rumia was unsure, but could already tell the chances were slim, just by how silly this idea was. If you are to appeal to a jumping god, you need to be _busty _and hop. A jumping god that liked flat chests was simply unheard of!

Patchouli noticed an approaching energy signal, it would seem that Mima had returned.

"Ahh, Mim- Ohh? Very good to see you awake, Usagi. We shall begin testing immediately. Strip." My eyes widened, and I looked to Mima, who simply nodded, showing that there was reason to do this. I timidly complied, lifting the black dress over my head, and feeling a bit awkward.

"Good, now, lie down on this altar." Ehh? ...I hope I'm not some form sacrifice!

I once more did as instructed by the purple haired girl, climbing atop the cool stone surface, causing goose bumps to appear on my skin.

"Now, this will only hurt a moment." Mima held up her knife, looking rather scary.

"Wait, what are you doing to Usa! ?" Cirno didn't like the look of what was going on, not one bit.

"Quiet. We need a sample." Patchouli held up a glowing finger, magic instantly binding Cirno in the coils of an ethereal snake.

Before I knew it, I was unable to move as well, due an effect of the altar. While it _was _a sacrificial altar, it had many uses.

"H-how much will it hurt, this... sample...?" Mima sighed. She had hoped I wouldn't resist the altar, so it would have knocked me out, so as to spare me the pain.

"...Alot..." In one swift motion, Mima had removed my pinkie, causing me the grit my teeth and whine. They needed a bit of bone, tissue, and blood samples, so as to look into just what I may be.

I twitched about, doing my best to not scream in agony. While I had lost part of my body before, the pain had knocked me out before the pain had hit in full. This time, however, I only lost a finger.

"Ghh..." I squirmed, bearing the pain as best I could, before finally my finger began to regenerate. First a limp black bone digit, slowly fading to the color of bone, followed by muscle and skin.

"You monsters!" Cirno couldn't stand to see me in such pain, even if the finger would, and already did, grow back.

"Is that so~?" Rumia, while not in agreement with the methods, knew that it was a necessary evil. She knew little of magic, but the pinkie was a very conveniant size for all sorts of the more... deprived spells, as well as a few normal ones.

"I-I'm fine... It's fine, Cirno." My statement was far from believeable. It didn't help that, while I _was _fine, I was still in horrible pain, and my voice showed this clear as day.

I had impressed Rumia a bit by going to such lengths to calm my once fairy friend, even if it wasn't a very convincing act.

Patchouli began to examine the finger, which Mima had handed her, before she began her work of breaking each bone therein in two. While she was sickly, she was still a Youkai. If not for her poor health, she would probably be about 4x stronger than a human. As she was, she was only at half of that.

After she has finished breaking the bones up, first in half, then the halfs in half, she materialized a mortar and pestle, both made of metal, and glowing with magic runes. She simply dropped the mangled finger in, and went to work, grinding away the bone, the skin, and the muscle, creating a sickening sound with every movement. When her work was done, both tools faded into nothing, leaving a blood filled paste behind, which simply hung in the air.

Cirno couldn't help but gag at what was once my finger, and I had simply closed my eyes, knowing what was likly to happen as soon as the finger hit the bowl. Seeing her breaking my bones like that, had already made me a bit timid of seeing what she might do.

"Hmm..." Patchouli had seen interesting things in her time, but this was unique. The paste was slowly turning human, after having had been seperated from me. She could tell by the smell of human, which was faint to her not so keen nose.

Patchouli went off to grab a special tool she had made years ago. ...This would be the first time she had a sample to work with, as she didn't normally grind flesh and bone down to the form of a paste. First, however, she would need to liquify it. A simple task, but annoying all the same.

Patchouli grabbed a few scrolls from her room, and set to work, boiling, mashing, and crushing, before casting her scrolls on the foul mixture. Before long, runes began to appear in the air, and she summoned up a book, flipping through the thousands of pages in and instant, before stopping at one. Interesting.

I found myself finally able to move, sitting up from the altar, rubbing my still sore pinky.

The ethereal snake dispersed, allowing the annoyed Cirno to run to my side, giving me a hug. She felt horrible, unable to stop my pain, or atleast comfort me. She hated seeing her friends hurt, especially me, for reasons she didn't understand.

I felt a light wetness from her face pressed into my bare shoulder. Cirno had been crying silent tears the whole time, feeling helpless, weak. She hated feeling weak, more than anything else. Even torture felt better than being unable to end the suffering her friends felt.

"There, there... I'm fine, see?" I hand up my hand behind myself for her to see over my shoulder. Already fully healed, no sign of any damage had been done.

"...But it hurt, didn't it?" I hate to lie to her, but if it will cheer her up? I'd say anything, so long as it isn't _too _crazy.

"What, that? T'was but a scratch!" Cirno giggled at the way I described my loss of a digit as nothing more than a scratch. While it hurt more than a scratch by a long run, it also left less damage that any scratch I had had prior. This high speed regeneration was quite nice, though I still missed being a fairy.

As a fairy, I felt so... care free, as though I hadn't a care in the world so long as I was by Cirno's side. To enjoy such a life along side Cirno once more, I'd endure most anything asked of me, I'd fight anything required of me, and ...eat what I must, if it turns out human flesh is required to sustain myself. ...That's a good question to ask, actually... I'll do so when I have some time, if it turns out not being as simple as can be to return to my prior state.


	77. My, what big teeth you have!

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

F/N: The story telling lady doesn't know what to say, so she said I can have the job for today! I hope we can be best friends forever, and ever! ...Now, lets play!

Early morning, Patchouli's private library:

One vial sat upon a desk, the vial filled with a liquid that smelled of human flesh. One after another, drop after drop, many liquids were added, untill she held it up, looking it over. Her work was done.

We had been waiting only a short while, myself having had gotten re-dressed in that time. The only time consuming part of getting dressed was finding said clothes, as Rumia had hidden them. ...She happened to enjoy the view, and it's not like she would _never _return them, or so she said. Rumia couldn't help but pout when I had located them, as she thought that I'd never look where I had.

Our wait, however, was now over. Patchouli had returned, bringing with her a vial of vile smelling liquid. The stench made myself and Rumia stagger away from her a bit it was so potent.

"Usagi, drink this." I looked in horror towards the vial, backing away at the same rate in which the magician approached. The vial smelled of death and decay, even if it was created from the... freshest of materials.

I suddenly felt Mima holding me by the shoulders, so as to keep me in place. I tried to struggle, but found her grip far too strong, as she infused her muscles not only with magic, but holy energies as well.

"N-no-" Before I knew it the liquid was in my mouth. ...It didn't taste _nearly _as bad as it smelled, thankfully... It tasted somewhat sweet, sickeningly so, actually, but it was still drinkable.

As the fluid made its way down my throat nothing happened, before everything began to grow dark around me, a blob of darkness once more covering where I stood. This time, however, it wasn't filled with that inky fluid.

My skin began to glow lightly, somehow burning through the magical darkness, untill it was nothing but a memory. My eyes began to burn red, before fading to a light blue. My vision once more went dark, and I fell to the ground, once more blacking out

Unknown location:

I opened my eyes to find myself flying at high speed towards Misty Lake, some 50 meters in the air. However, the entire surface was frozen, and nobody seemed to be around to save me this time.

25 meters

I closed my eyes, fearing the worst. Would I feel horrible pain, or would the impact be enough to make me feel... nothing?

10 meters

I began to quiver in fear, knowing my time had come.

Suddenly the rush of air stopped, and I seemed to no longer be falling to my doom. I eased open an eye, looking about. Ehh? Where am I?

Once more I was within Patchouli's bed. So that was a dream, huh? I felt so... alone... As though nobody cared enough to save me... It was like when Cirno first saved me, but... without Cirno...

I sighed, and went to leave the room. Mima was right, I _was _being a big baby before...

Nothing bad will happen, nothing bad will happen, nothing bad will happen...

With a touch of the door, I found myself instantly on the other side of the door. Nothing bad had happened!

"Ohh? Well, well, feeling better, little miss blackout?" Mima made a jab in slightly poor taste that I go unconscious quite often. She had a point though, so I wasn't about to defend myself over it.

"Hey! Usa can't help it, so shut up!" ...I also had a feeling that Cirno might defend my good name, too.

"Aww, did I touch a nerve, by poking fun at your crush...?" Mima had a beaming grin, while Cirno began to blush bright red.

"I-I do n-not have a-a... crush on Usa!" Cirno clearly had trouble even saying the two words in the same sentance.

"I'm sure, if left alone, you might even push her down and have your way with her~! Not like I can blame ya, though... She _is _a bit of a cutie, isn't she?" Cirno was trembling, her blush growing brighter from anger at being teased in such a way.

"U-umm... You seem to be upsetting her, Mima..." Mima just grinned wider at my warning. What could a little human girl possibly do to make her stop...?

"So...? It's her fault for falling in love~!" Mima's grin was now at Marisa level, seemingly going just a bit more than you would think physically possible of her face. Still below Yukari level, or the dreaded Rumia ear to ear grin.

"Sh-shut up..." Cirno was looking at her feet now, horribly embarrassed by Mima saying these sorts of things in front of me.

"Though, going by what I've seen, you two seem pefect for each other, like two peas in a pod, even!" And now it was my turn start blushing. I hadn't thought about Cirno in such a way, but... Maybe I _do _like her like that...

We both looked at each other in unison, our eyes locking, before we turned away from eachother, our faces now a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"That is so~!" Rumia had to agree, we really _were _close as can be. Plus she couldn't help but enjoy watching us get as embarassed as we were.

"So... How are you feeling, Usagi?" It was about time that Mima stopped messing around, and got down to business.

"U-umm, fine, I guess... Why d-do you ask?" My mind was still in a state of disaray from all the thoughts that were recently rushing through my head.

Mima rose a brow, not getting much of an answer from her question. She would just have to try another!

"...If I offered you one thing to eat, what would it be?" Hmm... Food, huh?

"Hu- ahh! I m-mean... uhh..." I had almost blurted out 'human,' as though that was a fine request. Just how much has my head been effected by being a Youkai...?

"Ohh? Hmm... Odd, I had expected you to lose a taste for such a thing with returning to being human..." Wait, what? I'm human again?

"Ehh? I'm human?" I began to feel about in my mouth with my tongue, finding my teeth were still as sharp as before.

"That is so~!" Rumia could tell by smell that I was _quite_ human. And quite tasty, too, but she wasn't about to take a bite from her friend.

"U-umm... But my teeth are still as sharp as can be!" I opened my mouth, showing off my shark-like teeth, much to the surprise of my companions.

"Err... One moment..." Mima ran off, so as to go and point this out to Patchouli. Something must have gone wrong, if my teeth hadn't returned to normal.

"Uhh... Did I... say something wrong...?" Rumia and Cirno both gave a shrug, but Rumia could tell that it was quite odd for me to retain what marks one as a flesh eating Youkai. Stranger still that I had kept my desire to eat people. Honestly, Rumia didn't see the big deal. Youkai eat other Youkai all the time. Why should humans eating human flesh be any different...? And yet humans see it as some sort of crime against nature!


	78. The truth exposed

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

R/N: My, how irresponsible, giving one such as I power to say as I please! ...However, I can't seem to think of some way to exploit this power given to me at the moment, so I suppose I'll just have to end it here. _Come on then!_

Early afternoon, Aya's House, Wriggles PoV:

Aya had kept us awake into the early hours of the morning with her insatiable appetite. By the end, the sheets of the bed were stained quite thoroughly, and my hips were now a bit numb. Sure, I've done such things here and there, but... never to the point that I couldn't stand...

I lay there, by Aya's side, watching her chest rise and fall. She looked so peaceful, and I wouldn't want to disturb that, if not for the alarm that was probably just about ready to go off.

"Ayaa..." I shook her by the closest shoulder firmly, yet gently. Even if shes Tengu tough, she still looks quite delicate and I can't help but treat her as such.

"Ayayaya..." Aya squirmed about, talking in her sleep. "Yeah... right there, Wriggle..." My face went bright red after discovering the sort of dreams she was having. I didn't help that I have a rather wild imagination, and couldn't get the image of my face between her thighs while she enjoys herself, out of my mind.

Then the unexpected happened, and I found Aya pinning me down all of a sudden. She actually _had _been woken up, but was simply messing with me.

"A-aya... Umm..." I couldn't help but look away when I saw the hungry look on her face.

"Ayaya, you're so easy to trick, Wrigs!" Ehh? That's the first time I've been called that... Yuuka only ever called my 'Wriggy,' and hadn't used my own name in a few years. ...I somewhat liked Aya's name for me...

"Y-you arn't already going to... again, are you...?" Aya simply licked her lips, looking over my body. "I-I can't even stand as it... stands, you know? If you do any more, you might have to carry me untill I recover!" Aya simply grinned.

"I suppose I'll just have to carry you, now won't I?" My face grew crimson at the implications of such a statement.

"Y-you mean-" A kiss silenced me, and once more she began to sate her hunger for my body, which I couldn't help but love every second of.

Seconds turned to minutes, and then hours, and we had ended up wasting the day away, never once even getting up to eat, we distracted eachother from any hunger but that for one another.

Early afternoon, Patchouli's private library, Inner sanctum, Mima's PoV:

This can't be good, no, not good at all! Any time something goes wrong with magic from the hand of Patches, bad things tend to happen! I would know, being a regular guinea pig of hers back when I was alive. ...The first time I was alive, anyways...

"Patches, your little fix seems to have gone wrong, she still has razor sharp teeth!" Patchouli sighed, and gently shut the dustly old tome she was reading. Mima had a way of panicking over the silliest things, yet she always stayed calm at the more serious times. This would be the former, atleast, as far as Patchouli cared.

"Tell me this... Do humans regrow teeth after they've lost them?" I thought for a second. Well, other than the baby teeth, I don't think so...

"Uhh... nno?" Patchouli thought a moment on this. Unlike most magicians, she had never been human, and had rather little interest in human physiology, so knew little about such things.

"Well, that would be why. Those teeth of hers would have to have pushed out her old teeth, and, unless she becomes a Youkai once more, she most likely won't be getting another set of teeth to replace them with." This was rather shocking to me, the idea that... this was what was supposed to happen.

"...And, there's nothing we can do...?" Patchouli shrugged, not really having much of an answer.

"I could, if I were so inclined, craft a new set of teeth for the girl. However, that would be rather... painfull for her, and time consuming for myself. In the end, unless she were to, say, bite the inside of her mouth, odds are that she will, at worst, scare other humans. Its not like she still wants to devour humans, correct?" ...Ohh, right, I forgot to say that.

"...Not correct, I asked what her favorite food is and she began to say 'human'." Patchouli rose a brow at this.

"I suppose she simply enjoys human, if that is true. Though, she isn't truely human in the first place, so that's fine. My research has revealed that she is a form of human Youkai, a Mimic." A Mimic? ...What an obviously named creature...

"I've never really heard of such a Youkai..." Patchouli laughed at this. ...Atleast, I think it's a laugh. It looked more like wheezing, but at the same time, laughing.

"They were, for the most part, killed off many centuries ago, so it's not surprising that you havn't heard of such a Youkai. Not a particularly wise type of Youkai, either, as they almost always wait in ambush of the heavily armed, inside of empty treasure chests. They had the ability to do much more effective mimicry, yet they kept to their traditions, which forced them to hide in treasure chests. Quite resistant to non-physical spells, though. While they _are_ Youkai, they are also human in a sense, and I simply returned her to her neutral form, being a Human." Wow, what an idiotic way to eat people...

"And... how do they mimic others?" Once more the gasping wheezing sounds of laughter were heard.

"Blood, flesh, sweat, tears, saliva, semen and ...other substances... They need some form of catalyst to transform; blood, flesh, and semen being the most effective. ...However, male Youkai are rather rare, so the latter most option is hardly an option. Transformations only happen from non-human components, perhaps to prevent becoming weak after the rare success in killing heavily armed humans. Further more, if flesh, it must be raw. No records indicate as to why, but they simply cannot transform from things that have been cooked. Curious." ...That's rather nasty...

"So, all she has to do to return to being a fairy would be... some blood? And what of the other girl, Cirno? You still unable to find a way to fix her?" She sighed, obviously annoyed with the answer she was about to give.

"I hate to say it, but that rat of mine might be of more use in such a thing." Rat?

"...Some form of familliar?" I heard a hacking laugh escape her lips, before she composed herself once more.

"No, not quite... Kirisame Marisa, the rat that constantly steals from my library." Wait, what?

"Ehh? How's my apprentice going to help with such a thing...?" Patchouli gave me a blank look. What? What did I say wrong?

"You have horrible taste in apprentices..." She was pinching the bridge of her nose, now that she knew where the annoying witch had gotten such training.

"Right back at you, master!" I couldn't help but laugh. This must have been one of the few times I've actually propperly addressed her.

"...Quite, but that was mostly as a thank you for helping me, so your argument is an invalid one." Patchouli looked away, a blush on her cheek. She liked being called as such by myself, and couldn't help but blush. Aww, Patches is adorable when she gets all embarrassed... Maybe I should call her that more often?

"Anyways, now that these things are out of the way, what about helping turn me back into an evil spirit?" Patchouli looked to me, a sad look in her eye.

"Kill yourself." Ehh?

"E-ehh? All I did was ask a simple question, no need to get ang-" With a glowing finger, Patchouli had silenced me.

"No, I mean literally. To become an evil spirit, you must kill yourself." Wait, what? ...But, Yukari killed me the first time, didn't she?

Patchouli got up, and began walking to the gate leading to the rest of her private library. I would have said something, but she hadnt lifted the silence, so I simply followed after her.

Would I really be capable of doing such a thing as killing myself...?


	79. Not so fast

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And with today, this is close enough for me to say that the missed day has been made up for! Also, I may be switching how I update, as double update days are a pain, and if I'm not in the mood for them, it slows TTOTTY updates. If I do, it'll probably mean more TTOTTY updates, and less DOP updates, and more time for me to be lazy! Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not going to let DoP fall by the wayside, it's the more important one, as TTOTTY is the spin off of it. Anyways, on with the show!

Noon, Patchouli's private library:

Cirno had gotten rather sleepy, but I was no longer strong enough to carry her, so I gave her my lap to sleep on, while sitting on a bench, myself.

It was rather nice to be rid of those perverted urges, though I still wanted to eat her... Atleast I can't smell how good she smells, anymore! ...Though, the memory was still fresh enough in my mind, so it hardly helped to be unable to smell as I once could.

I noticed some red, white, and purple from the corner of my eye. It seems the pair of smart people had made their return!

"...What's the matter with Cirno?" Ehh? Ohh, Mima must not know that she needed some rest...

"She was tired, so I gave her a place to sleep!" Mima chuckled at the situation, and how cute we looked like this.

"Yes, well, Usagi, was it?" I nodded. "I have some good news, and I have some bad news. Pick one." Patchouli had a rather monotone voice to her, making her seem a bit bored.

"Umm... I guess... Bad." She rose a brow at this.

"Looking to get the bad out of the way, hmm? Interesting... Well, I can't help any of you return to as you were." Ohh... Ohh, my, that _is_ bad news... "Though, I may know of one who can. Infact, Mima knows her far better, as she gave the dirty rat magic lessons."

"And... that's the good news?" The purple haired girl began to hack and wheeze. ...I... think that was a laugh...

"Heavens, no. That was simply the counter for said bad news!" Ohh! ...Does this mean there's more good news? "Now, onto the good news... You actually arn't human, congratulations! Now, I'm sure you are devastated, or some such nonsense, but, honestly, there are no real down sides to being a Youkai, you know." ...Really? I'm a... Youkai? ...I don't feel like a Youkai, though! I feel so very... weak!

"Err, are you sure...? I don't seem any stronger than when I was human... Also, you needn't console me over it, as I don't really mind." This got a set of raised brows from both of the women.

"You... don't mind? Just like that? No denial, or anything?" Mima was shocked that I had accepted what I was without any struggle, internal, or otherwise.

"Well... I'm friends with next to no humans, so why _should_ it matter? I mean, yes, I _am_ surprised, and I'm not about to say I expected it, because I didn't, but it just seems... right." Patchouli nodded sagely at this.

"Hmm, yes... Now, onto the specifics." I began to listen intently, nodding at every little detail I was told, absorbing every bit of knowledge about myself, and being sure to try and remember it.

This went on for about an hour, Patchouli explaining every detail about myself, including tips on how to aquire a transformation catalyst. Needless to say, I was blushing like crazy, as was Mima, when she began giving tips on acquiring semen. ...I hope to never use that for a transformation, if I can help it... Though, that does raise a question... Why does patchouli know how to aquire such a thing in so many ways...? Could she be some kind of pervert?

With all of that out of the way, we had accomplished, or failed, all of our objectives.

Patchouli escorted us all out of her personal realm, Rumia carrying Cirno. I would carry her, but I'm as strong as a little girl as of right now.

"Farewell, Master. I'll stop by for another visit eventually, but first I have things to do." Patchouli nodded in agreement. While she wasn't sure why her apprentice was so dead set on being an evil spirit again, she knew her to be stuborn, so didn't try to persuade her otherwise.

"Yes, yes... Farewell, and all that... Koa, escort my apprentice and company to the exit." Doing as told, Koakuma led us to the exit, which was an uneventful trip, that is, untill the maid once more made an appearance.

"I do hope you intend to honor your promise, Usagi." Ohh, that's right! I completely forgot that I had agreed to play with Flandre!

"Ahh, I guess we split up at this point, guys. Tell Cirno 'bye' for me, once she wakes up!" Rumia looked at me sadly, as though we might never see eachother again, and would be giving Cirno my last words. I wonder why that might be?

We parted ways, Rumia looking over her shoulder sadly every so often. Rumia was going to hate giving my message to Cirno, but she knew I wouldn't be able to squirm out of ...playing, with Flandre. Sakuya would make sure of that.

"S-so... Umm... What's your name, I never _did_ get it..." The maid barely acknowledged me.

"Izayoi Sakuya, Head Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Her respose was rather terse, and it answered my question well enough, and then some.

"So... Where are we headed...?" Once more Sakuya hardly acknowledged my existance, before giving another response.

"A guest room. Lady Flandre is still sleeping, and won't be awake awhile longer." Ehh?

"...Why can't I just go with my friends, and come again another time...?" Sakuya gave me a steely eyed look over her shoulder.

"I'm under order from Milady to not let you leave ...untill Lady Flandre is done with you, that is." Sakuya saw no need in hiding the truth. She could easily force me to stay, if I _did_ try and escape.

"Ohh... Okay." Sakuya rose a brow at this. Was I really just going to accept my fate, just like that?

I had run out of things to ask, so we walked in silence the rest of the way to the 'guest' room. It was a room directly to the front of the basement, and it was where any playmates were to sleep in the event that they were ready while Flandre was still sleeping.

When we had arived, Sakuya opened the door for me.

"Pleasent dreams, I will wake you when Lady Flandre is ready. It will be..." She flipped open her pocket watch. "...In 6 hours 11 minutes and 33 seconds." Wow, that's quite exact!

"Th-thanks... Goodnight." Once I was within the room, I heard the door lock behind me. It seemed I was stuck in her, so I might as well sleep. I was feeling a bit tired, anyways.

I disrobed, and folded my dress, before placing it on the night stand of the room. It was rather simple, yet quite luxurious. The... well, everything, was scarlet as can be. The silk sheets, the wooden bed frame, the carpets, and especially the walls. All scarlet.

I sighed at the poor taste in colors, before slipping under the sheets, knocked out in an instant. I had been more exausted than I knew.


	80. Busted

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Ay/N: Ohh, lazy, lazy! Author seems to be at a loss for what to say, so she stuck the honest reporter, Shameimaru Aya, with note duty! I can see it now! 'Poor Crow Tengu forced to do Author's bidding!' Scoop get!

Early afternoon, Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Mystia's PoV:

Ugh... My head is pounding... Ehh? Where am I...?

I look about, before seeing the blinding sun in the sky. Oww, that's too damn bright... Wait, why is it bright? It was just night wasn't i- Hina curse it, this had to be that Ghost's doing!

My body was covered in still regenerating bite wounds, my legs both eaten to the bone. Like this, I wouldn't even be able to stand! My poor dress was in tatters, too... I wish I had such fast regeneration, like Rumia...

"Why can't she just leave me alone...? All I want to do is sell Lampr- My stand! Ohh no, she probably ate all my eels!" I quickly flapped my wings, lifting off the ground in a hurry. While I couldn't stand, my wings weren't generally eaten by the ghost for whatever reason. What, are they not as tasty? ! ...Am I really going to get angry because she _didn't_ leave me helpless?

After a few minutes, I made my way through the forest, and into my cave. Ehh? Only half of the eels are gone, this time! Lucky~!

"My apologies, Miss Lorelei, for continued misbehavior of my Mistress." I looked over to see the usual silver haired girl, Konpaku Youmo, sitting seiza before me, while her wispy phantom half floated lazily beside her.

The human half of the girl wore a green skirt with white frills, along with a white blouse, covered in a green vest. she had a black ribboned head band atop her head, and was without her blades, perhapse so as to look more apologetic.

"...If you can come here so easy to say such things, why can't you just keep _her_ on _your _side...? Shes such a pain in the ass... And I mean that _litterally!" _A section of my rear was ...well, missing. Bitten off.

"You _know_ that I try... Nobody is perfect, and I'm no acception... I must sleep, while she doesn't need to, and at these times she gets hungry. Further more, if under order, I must stay out of her way, and let her pass." Youmu always had next to no way of keeping her Mistress at bay. Her stomach, quite literally, was botomless. Youmu did her best, but it was never enough. Especially for the usual victim.

"I know, I know... I'm just a bit grumpy when _I can't feel my legs, _that's all." only small areas of my legs had retained their sensations, which was nothing but _horrible _pain. I would preffer fully numb legs, honestly.

"I'd say 'It'll never happen again,' but we both know that would be a lie. As a gift, I've been working on getting you more eels." Ohh? So she _did _eat them all. Youmu just had replaced half, that's all... Well, that's still a bit lucky...

"...Well, thanks, I guess... Though, I'll try to have my ...detection system, around more often." It always had to be when Rumia wasn't around...

"I'll be on my way, now. Good day, Miss Lorelei." She excused herself from my little hideout, and was on her way.

Guess I should turn in for a bit... regeneration of this scale is going to take a bit of rest... I also need to be at Cirno's house in a few hours, as the meal won't cook itself...

I removed my ruined dress, throwing it into a pile of ruined dresses, and settled into my nest. I don't know why, but nests just happen to be quite comfortable to me.

After a short time I began to dream of eating a large yellow ball, after which I ate several blue skinned versions of Yuyuko.

Afternoon, On the way to Cirno's house, Rumia's PoV:

I hated leaving Usagi behind to get... played with, like that, but there was nothing I could have done, right? ...So why, if there was nothing I could have done, do I feel like I've betrayed her by not even trying...?

I felt as though I had stabbed her in the back, and left her to die! Why! Wh-why...

I couldn't help but let a few tears out, but that wasn't able to be seen. As it was day, I had my bubble out, so I wouldn't go blind.

"Hey, you okay, Sunshine? You've been abnormally quiet..." Ahh! I musn't show any signs of guilt!

"I-It's nothing..." Dammit... why must my voice sound so sad...

"...Is that so~?" She sure is spot-on as ever at her immitation...

"...Fine, I feel like I've betrayed Usagi... Leaving her to that den of lions, like that..." Mima rose a brow at that. What?

"But isn't she just playing with that little vampire...?" Ahh, ignorance.

"That vampire is said to be utterly insane! She plays roughly, and doesn't stop untill you stop moving! Another rumor I heard was that she has the ability to destroy anything, anything at all, with no effort at all!" I couldn't help raise my voice, while sounding a bit frantic.

"...You left Usa with Flan?" I felt Cirno shift in my arms. Crap, it seems I had woken her up.

"Y-yeah..." I heard nothing for a moment, before Cirno snuggled into my arms.

"I'm sure she'll be fine... She's no pushover..." Before long, I once more heard quiet snores, as Cirno had fallen back asleep. Had she gone mad?

"See? Cirno agrees! You worry too much, Sunshine!" Ugh... I suppose I'll just... need to trust in Usagi, and hope for the best...

With a sigh, we continued our flight to Cirno's home in silence, so as not to bother the sleeping once fairy.

"Ugh... Being alive again is annoying... I'm exausted!" Mima flopped onto the makeshift matress of Cirno's bed, enjoying how soft it was.

"Move over, quit hogging the bed, Mima..." I set Cirno down on the other end of the bed, and cuddled against Mima.

"W-what are you- eep!" I began licking at her neck, happy to have her around again.

"You're as tasty as ever, Mima~!" My teasing was effective as can be. Over the years I had, one way or another, discovered many weak spots of hers.

"N-no... Quit... Mmn..." Mima was easily made rather complacent about such things, if one goes after one of her weak spots. ...If not, she generally just tosses you from the bed, perhaps out a window. But, if you go for a weakness of hers? Hoho, she simply melts, unable to resist at all! It's quite cute of her, really.

"Quit? Quit what~?" I began to nibble on her collar bone, gentle as can be.

"N-nhaa... Nooo... Not th-there..." She's so cute when she acts like she doesn't enjoy these sorts of things! And that lovely voice of hers is positively addictive! Every time I heard it, I wanted to hear more, and more!

"...Will you two shut up...? I'm trying to sleep, here!" Wait, from what point had she woken up from? Dammit... I thought I would finally be able to make her mine! Even after all these years, I manage to still get interupted...

"Fiiine..." I wasn't about to pretend I had been doing nothing... While Cirno wasn't the brightest, she could easily tell a lie from truth. It was rare at best that she could be tricked, and it's best to simply not try.

"Haa..." Mima had been left aching for further attention, but couldn't do anything about it, with Cirno around. The truth was that, just as Rumia suspected, she didn't hate these failed advances of hers. Infact, you could say that she had always loved Rumia to an extent, while not even realizing it herself. Love at first sight, even.

I giggled lightly, giving Mima a peck on the cheek, before facing away from her. I'd make her mine, yet! Just you wait, Mima! You'll be addicted to me, and then I'll take you as my mate, and... ehehe... you into the early hours of the morning!

While happily thinking about my plans, with a blush on my face, I slowly drifted off to dreams of a happy future with my cute mate.


	81. Thump thump

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

H/N: Hatatata... Abducting people and bending them to your will, are we? Naughty naughty, Author! Maybe I could once and for all prove my superiority over Aya, by writing about it! Yeah, Aya wouldn't think of doing something like that, right? Finally, I'll be the very best that no-one ever was!

Unknown location:

I felt a soft tongue licking at my throat, but my eyes wouldn't open.

"Smells tasty~!" Rumia?

I felt the soft tongue continue to lick at my throat.

"Maybe... Just a taste~!" I felt teeth press against my throat.

Just as I felt the shark-like teeth sink in fully, the dream ended.

Twilight, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Playmate Confinement Quarters:

I awoke in a cold sweat, clutching at my throat, just to be sure nothing was as... missing, as I had feared. Why must I have such odd dreams...? If it had just been the pleasant licking, I wouldn't have minded at all, but the way it ended... Ugh, that was an odd way to end a rather nice dream...

I let out a breath, kicking the comforter from my body, so the heavy thing could keep me in bed no longer.

Hopping off the bed, I began to get dressed. I felt as full of energy as could be, and full of doubt in my ability to fall back asleep. It was probably about time to go play, anyways.

As if to prove me right, I heard the lock begin to disengage from the door. While it was a single lock, the door was a rather complex one, having but one key hole, but twenty locks activated by it at once. The Mistress didn't like for Flan's playmates to escape, as it caused her little sister to become distress.

"Ohh? Awake already, I see. Well, I suppose I'll lead you to the Young Mistress's ...room, now." Sakuya didn't bat a lash at the slight surprise she suffered, and beaconed for me to follow.

The main entrance, an ornate door, which was covered in charms, marked the last line of defense should Flandre try to break free.

Sakuya began to unlock the door, first a key, followed by a combination, and finally a magic circle that she had to press her hand against. After the third lock went click, she opened the first door, of several, that would be in our way, and we descended the stairs.

"Why all the locks?" It seemed odd to have such security for such a girl.

"...We don't want anyone getting In, or out, of her room." ...That wasn't concerning at all!

We came upon the second set of doors, after a bit of walking. This one had 5 keys needed. Any fairy maid only had one key on them at a time, so as to prevent easy access to the room, while Sakuya had a copy of each.

When the last lock went click, the door slid open, followed by a blast door behind it.

"...What a strange door..." I commented to myself as we began our renewed descent of the stairs.

Once more we came upon a locked door, this one glowing with many magical runes, so as to be indestructable to... well, destruction. The door had 2 levers against either wall, which would normally require two people... That is, unless you can manipulate time.

In an instant, the door was opened, and we continued walking.

"...How many doors are down here?" I could swear I saw a small smile touch the Head Maid's lips.

"...Too many..." She sounded somewhat sad with the way she said that.

We reached the fourth, and final door. An ordinary wooden door.

"This would be where we part ways, Usagi. ...Thank you for giving the Young Mistress such a gift." Ehh? But I havn't given her anything...

Sakuya meant my life, but she couldn't say that. It wasn't common that Flandre got a playmate, let alone one that came down here _willingly _to play with her. She didn't want to ruin that for Flandre.

I looked back, so as to bid her farewell, but she was gone.

I sighed, before turning the knob of the door, being sure to close it behind me.

"Flandre? You in here...?" My voice echoed down through the large dark room. Within a moment, I saw the lights that were Flandre's wings come alive, glowing briliantly.

The room was dark, save for the rainbow lights of her wings. There had been a chandelier that once lit the room, but it had gotten played with out of boredom at one point. ...Just like everything else that I couldn't see.

"Usagi! You came!" Before I knew it, I was being crushed in the girls arms. This made bear hugs look like nothing! What increadable strength she has!

"F-Flan...! Can't... breath!" As I finished my statement, I was let go.

"Ehehe, sorry... I don't know my own strength at times!" I couldn't get angry at the cute little smile that was on her angelic face. I just couldn't! If I had tried, I just might punch myself!

"I-it's okay..." I had regained my breath, but I think she had cracked one of my ribs. I could bear the pain, but it hurt a good deal. Nothing compared to having a finger removed, though!

I heard some gentle sniffing, before Flandre got a bit close for comfort, sniffing at my neck.

"Umm... Flan...?" She stopped sniffing a moment, so as to respond.

"...You smell s-so... so nice..." She began sniffing at my carotid artery, her nose nudging against me. This was starting to get a bit creepy, it was like she was in a trance. ...Wait, isn't she a vampire?

"Do I...?" I backed away slightly, but flan was at my neck once more in but a moment, continuing her sniffing.

"C-can I... have some...?" I felt her arms pull me into a more gentle embrace than the last, cutting off any hope of escape. Even when she wasn't crushing you, her raw strength could keep almost anyone at bay

Her fangs began to lengthen, illuminated by the light of her wings.

"Some... what?" I began to feel the tickle of her breath against me, as she grew dangerously close.

"Your red sauce... I can smell it in your neck, and it smells so... good..." Her lips were nearly touching my neck, her voice sounding quite needy.

"...And, if I said no?" Might as well see if I can get out of this...

"...I don't think I can resist, so I would probably just steal it..." Her lips we brushing against me as she spoke, I could tell that it wasn't long untill she would... do more than simple foreplayish things. She's a vampire, and she's at my throat. It doesn't take a keen intellect to predict the outcome of such a situation...

"...W-well... I guess I have no choice but to give my consent, now do I?" I began to tremble, prepared for the worst. I had no idea how much such a thing would hurt, so I had been preparing myself for horrible pain.

"T-Thank you, Usagi... You're... you're the best friend I've ever had!" The pain was nothing like I had anticipated. Just a set of pin pricks, and nothing more. I had been prepared for the worst, but Flandre was surprisingly gentle for one as destructive as her. It was like a kiss, combined with the sudden rush of my lifes blood gushing from the wound. I felt her suck at the bite wound, coaxing more blood out from me. I began to feel slightly dizzy, and a bit light headed.

"...Yeah..." I had trouble thinking of words, as Flandre continued her deadly kiss. I hugged her weakly, showing that it was fine. "Y-you're welcome..." I felt her smile against my neck, still draining me dry. I was feeling rather light headed, as though I could just fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

So sleepy...

So... very sleepy...

My arms slipped from her back, and darkness consumed my mind. My form had gone limp in her arms.

Flandre's PoV:

So very good... I just want to drink it all up~!

I sucked harder, as the red stuff had stopped going shoot shoot in my mouth. More and more red filled my mouth, which I gulped down, enjoying every bit. While the cakes and cookies were good, this was... Well, I'd never had anything so good before!

More... I want more...

I sucked harder still, as the red stuff stopped coming out. Nothing more came out.

Ehh...?

I licked up the last of her red stuff, which had dribbled down her neck, going drop drop on the ground. I didn't lick it from the floor, however. Eww.

"Thanks Usagi~!" That was really good!

Her head was limp, and she made not a sound, not even an internal one. Her chest had long stopped going thump thump.

"...Usagi?" I stopped hugging her quite so close. Her face is so white! ...I wonder why?

I pryed open one of her eyes, looking into the dull lifeless eye that simply stared through me. The light blue looking oddly... vacant.

"Usagiii...?" Come on, wake up! This joke is getting old, fast...

I lay her on my bed, which had gone boom boom months ago. It wasn't very pretty anymore.

"Fine... keep sleeping, see if I care!" I looked away with a hmph, annoyed at my bestest friend's stupid joke. Only broken toys should stop moving, and she wasn't a toy, so there's no way she could break! She wasn't allowed to.

The holes in Usagi's neck began to close up, at first slowly, before snapping shut.

I heard her chest start going thump thump again, but sounding slightly... empty.

"You awake yet...? Hellooo...?" Once more I pryed open her eye, seeing a lifeless red eye looking through me.

I began to pout, annoyed that she was still pretending to sleep.

While I wasn't looking, a pair of wings similar to my own had burst from her back. Had she any red stuff left to leak, they would be covered with it, and her back squirt squirting it out. The only difference between our wings being that, instead of hanging lights, her wings had what looked like... metalic hoops hanging from them.

"Ugh..." Ehh?

I look back at her, seeing her wings twitching about, wondering where they had come from.

Her eyes popped open, looking about, as though confused.

"Ugh... I feel sick..." She sat up on the ruined bed, looking around for a bit, before her look settled on me.

"You're awake!" I smiled happily, glad that my new bestest friend had finally dropped the annoying act.

I pulled her in for another crushing hug, which she didn't seem to mind nearly as much as before.


	82. Blood ties

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

S/N: ...Must you kidnap me? I'm rather busy, you see... I have cleaning to do, and I really should be going, as I have breakfast to oversee. Goodbye.

Early night, Scarlet devil mansion, Flandre's room:

My head wouldn't stop throbbing, my neck was a bit... sore, and I reeked of blood... I don't particularly remember what happened to me, but it adds up to a rather unpleasant time.

"Usa-usa!" The cry of joy made my head pound.

"...Yeah?" I felt a bit dizzy, and could hardly keep myself up. I realised that I had been in a rather snug hug from a girl with interesting wings. ...What was her name...? My head hurts just from thinking...

"Don't play such mean jokes on me, meanie! I was starting to think that you had broken!" My eyes began to focus, noticing that there were thousands upon thousands of tiny red lights about the room.

"Sorry, but... what happened...?" I felt as though I should remember this, but I simply... couldn't.

"You let me drink your red stuff, and then you stopped going thump thump for a bit!" ...Thump thump? ...As in my heart?

"My heart stopped?" It was rather shocking to be told such a thing, honestly.

"That sound is your heart? Neat!" Flandre giggled, thinking nothing of ones heart stopping.

I heard a jangle from behind me, and I turned to look. Nothing there, but I heard a jangle from behind me once more. Once more, nothing there.

My back felt quite stiff, so I got up to stretch. As I stretched, I felt muscles move that seemed... alien, as though they shouldn't exist. I once more heard that sound behind me, this time I wasn't going to react too slow.

I spun around, and got hit in the face with my own wing, somehow.

"Oww..." Flandre was rolling about on her bed, laughing at the entertainment she had before her. Me, I was rubbing my nose.

"I hate when I hit myself with my own wings!" Ehh? But I don't have... Wait...

I looked over my shoulder, seeing nothing, as my wings had both leaned to the side I couldn't see.

I looked over the other shoulder, once more evaded by my wings.

I gave up at this point, and began to feel about my back from both sides at once.

"Ehh?" My hand made contact with what felt like horns, but were wings. I began to twitch the new muscles that we in my back, trying to move my wings about.

My wings began wiggling, the rings jingling about, sounding like a wind chime mixed with a heavy chain. Or, maybe a Heavy chain that was also a wind chime?

"Wow, what a pretty sound!" Flandre seemed happy to hear the noise, clapping in joy.

I smiled and continued to twitch my wings, so as to entertain Flandre. I mean, I was down her for that reason, right?

"Hey Flan, you should twitch your wings, too!" Flandre rose a brow, but did as told. Her glowing rainbow shards began to swing about with every sharp rise of her wings, before long they began to hit eachother, producing a rather interesting sound. It sounded like glass beads hitting eachother, mixed with a wind chime.

We both made music with our wings for awhile, before the sound of four doors opening a once was heard.

"Flandre, dear. It's time for breakfast!" Was that Sakuya? She sounded so much... happier, as though she was actually alive. Far less formal, too.

"Coming~!" Flandre grabbed me by the arm and began to run. ...I didn't expect her to do such a thing, so I was being dragged by my arm.

"Oww. Oww. Oww." With every single step I bounced off of I said 'Oww' louder and louder. "Oww. Oww! Oww!" This was starting to hurt a fair bit.

"What's wrong, Usa-usa?" Flandre looked back, still bounding up the steps.

"Could you- Oww. fly instead o- Oww. of hitting me against th- Oww. the stairs...?" Flandre's face lit up.

"Sure! Anything for you, bestest friend!" Her toothy grin could make ones heart melt quite easily. And melt my heart did, I couldn't bring myself to get mad at her for her bashing me against so many stairs, even if I had wanted to!

Flandre's wings began to quiver, and we took off into the air. While she wasn't as fast as Aya, or even close, she put my flight speed to shame.

Before long, we had reached the main level, greeted by a rather surprised Sakuya. She had expected me to have been obliterated by now, honestly. Not joining them for breakfast.

"A-ahh..." She quickly composed herself, returning to her emotionless self. Or, atleast tried to, anyways.

"Let's go, Usa-usa!" Flandre once more began to fly off, leaving the dumbfounded maid behind.

"W-what..." Sakuya wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't made enough food to be able to serve me, too!

It wasn't long before we made it to the dining hall, greeted by a smirking Remilia.

"My, good evening, Flan. ...Ohh? You're still alive, Usagi? I had expected you to have been... br- Wait..." Remilia began sniffing the air. She smelled dry blood, and alot of it.

"Hi, big sis!" Flandre was rather ignorant of the situation.

"H-hello, Miss Remilia..." The Mistress of the household was looking me over, noting that my eyes were still red, but I had wings. Wings which were quite similar to those of Flandre's, while quite unique.

She smelled the stink of dry blood coming from me, and could easily tell what had happened.

"...Flan... What did I tell you about feeding on guests...?" Remilia was far from pleased at this turn of events.

"Umm... That I shouldn't?" She seemed rather oblivious to the trouble she was in.

"And what did you do to this poor girl?" Remilia's tone was low, full of hidden anger.

"I made the red stuff go squirt squirt in my mouth!" Remilia sighed at this. Could it be that she had neglected her sister's education on what it meant to be a Vampire to the point that she didn't even know what feeding _was_? All she was ever given was cakes and cookies laced with a large portion of blood, after all. That was probably her very first time feeding on fresh blood.

"...My most profound apologies, Usagi. I didn't know that my sister would do such a thing, or, for that matter, that you were human. ...Were you not a Youkai yesterday?" Remilia was confused at this. Only a human could be turned, as far as she knew.

"Ahh, I'm a human Youkai... a Mimic, to be exact. I _was _a Darkness Youkai for a time, but Miss Knowledge turned me back to human last ni- this morning. It was quite painful, and involved cutting off my finger and eating it. Anyways, It's fine, I'll just need to mimic someone and I'll turn back. ...Probably." Remilia looked rather disturbed by the part about my finger. Eating one's own finger sounded quite dreadful!

"...My, you've sure had an interesting time in my mansion, have you not?" Remilia sighed, hoping her guest held no grudge over the rather ...interesting stay.

"Yeah! She even played with me some after she finally woke up! You shouldn't pretend to sleep like that, Usa-usa!" Flandre wore a teary eyed pout, while glaring at me cutely.

"...Yes, well... Sakuya!" In an instant, the Head Maid came to call of her Mistress.

"Yes, Milady?" Sakuya was now fully composed, looking calm, cool, and collected as can be.

"Bring an extra meal fit for a Vampire, little Usagi is one of us now." Sakuya's eyes widened from shock, before she looked at me. She hadn't payed me much mind, but my wings were rather... similar to those of the Young Mistress. Other than the lack of the rainbow of gems, and the addition of metalic rings, they were quite identical.

"Yes, Milady." Sakuya bowed, and vanished in an instant.

"Now, Usagi, I suppose I should warn you about a few things... First off, you _won't _die in direct sunlight." This sounded familiar.

"Ahh, Rumia said something similar... Only a horrible sunburn, right?" Remilia nodded at this.

"Correct. Secondly, the vast majority of 'facts' about vampires are lies, spread by Vampires, so that hunters would bring faulty weapons to a fight. The only true ones being Water, and steaks. ...However, I do believe that _anything_ which is alive should by all means die from a steak in the heart."

"Ehh? Steaks hurt? But you ate one just the other day!" Remilia sighed at her sister's comment.

"...The kind made of wood, Flan." Remilia was pinching the bridge of her nose, not because of Flan saying that, but because her sister didn't know better, and it was her own fault.

"Umm... a question, what are all these red lights...?" Flandre perked at my question.

"Those are eyes! Grab 'em and things go kyuu!" Remilia's eyes went wide at this, while Flandre simply grinned.

"...Usagi, be sure to not touch any of those... I suppose you gained the same power as Flandre. If you by any chance _do _crush one, whatever it belongs to will explode." That is... a rather big power! I'll be sure to avoid doing that...

Suddenly, the table was set, and Sakuya had returned.

"Breakfast is ready, Milady." Remilia nodded to her maid, giving her permission to leave her side.

"Well, I suppose, even if only perhaps for a short time... Welcome to the family, Usagi." My jaw dropped at the welcome. I hadn't expected such a thing, being welcomed into the family of a Vampire.

Vampires don't usually reproduce, instead, they turn humans that they find tasty enough to drain empty, and treat them as family. Even if by fluke, I was now a Scarlet.

However, that isn't to say that Vampire's _can't _reproduce, it's just a rare occurance.


	83. Fated kidnapping

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

M/N: You want me to bullshit for you, ze~? Fine, but I'll need a form of... payment. Z-ze? N-no, don't lift your skirt, I didn't mean like that, ze!

A/N: Fine, fine... Ohh, also, don't miss my Reimu x Yukari fanfic! It's a oneshot, but it's a moderate size... Anyways, on with the show!

Late night, Forest of Magic, Marisa's shack, Marisa's PoV:

Hmm... Yes... Yeees... Perfect, this spell is nearly complete, and then I'll be one ste- ehh?

The windows of my house suddenly were blown out by an explosion, the roof flying a few metres in the air.

"Kaf, kaf... Ugh... Another failed attempt..." I found myself blown through the roof, flying high into the air. Guess I'll need to go and... borrow more books on the subject of losing one's humanity...

I caught my broom, which was twirling through the air towards me, and was off to... borrow some more books from the Voile.

I always made sure to do such things at night, as the fairies and such slept at night, even the Fairy maids in Remilia's employ, as they always managed to annoy her somehow.

I mean, sure, it _did _make the odds of meeting a vampire infinitly higher, but neither of them really tried to stop me, Flandre simply wanting to play, while Remilia requested a blood donation. Not like I mind giving up a bit of blood, I'm sure she wouldn't want to sully her family name by turning me anyways, not that I would particularly mind such a thing.

While my magics kept me from aging at the same rate as other humans, I still wanted a more... permanant fix for the aging problem. At the rate things were going, I looked just as old as Reimu, who was slightly _older _than me! I tell you, somthing isn't right about that girl... She says it's holy power doing it, but why is Sanae aging, if that's so? She's been here, what, 5 years now? She didn't look nearly as young as when she first arived. I don't know _how _Reimu does it, but I'm not about to die first! I'll discover another path, as I just don't have enough internal mana to become a magician!

I zoomed across the night sky, silent as can be, seeing the usual gate guard snoring. I really do wonder why they don't have 2 guards... Meiling's out there nearly 24/7 and obviously can't stay awake all that time, right?

I went over the gate, and began to search for an unlocked window.

I hadn't noticed that Meiling had stopped pretending to sleep as soon as I couldn't could see her. She was actually under order to let me in by Remilia herself, so she always played the part of the lazy guard shirking her duty any time I came by. Remilia enjoyed human blood with a trace of magic, and I was one of few that could give her such a treat. ...Heck that only _raised _her reasons to not drain too much at once, as I was the only human magician in all of Gensokyo, atleast as far as I knew. All others had long since become Youkai, as they had pleanty of magic in their veins. I actually, unlike most magicians, have no natural aptitude for magic. I use my creativity, as well as a great deal of love, to win battles. Mima taught me a way to make up for it, but it only went so far... To become loved by many, and feed off of that energy. It works, but it's still not the same as raw mana.

Mima... I miss her so... Why did she have to simply vanish one day? She was like the family my family never was. At a young age they kicked me out, saying that I should be burned for what I was interested in. Saying I was doing things that were forbidden, learning things one should not. Mima? She smiled and offered me her hand, pulling me into a world of magic that molded me into the woman I was today. I'd never be able to thank her enough for such a thing, not in a hundred years, not in a thousand, not ever.

Before long, I had come across a window that was unlocked. While Sakuya was thorough, the fairies were not. In fact, they were quite sloppy with... just about everything.

I entered the window, quietly closing it behind me, and took to walking. Patchouli could sense magic, so I couldn't use magic unless I wanted her to pinpoint my location.

I snuck along, using a map of the place that I had been writing up over the years. The place was huge, but it was quite easy to navigate with a map.

I snuck about for what had to be the better part of an hour, slowly making my way from corridor to corridor, before I somehow was discovered by one I hadn't even expected to _be _here.

"...Marisa? What are you doing here?" I went stiff, knowing I had been discovered. Wait, that voice... what was _that _fairy doing here?

I turned around to see that Usagi girl, who looked... Well, quite different. Last I saw her, she was wearing a slightly oddly fitting purple Kimono, and was a fairy. ...Now, she looked like a vampire, and was wearing the outfit that one would expect of Flandre, minus the hat, and her hair was a bit moist looking, as if she had recently taken a bath. On her back were ...wings, if they could even be called that. Much like flandre's own, they seemed quite... weird, as if they had no reason to exist, other than to make stealth quite difficult.

"What am I doing here? What're _you_ doing here, ze? ...And how would a fairy such as yourself become a Vampire, ze?" While I gave off the appearance of an idiot, of a goof, I was actually quite well studied. Especially on topics of interest to me. I had researched many ways one could become a Youkai, one of which being Vampirism.

"Ahh, Patchouli made me eat my own finger, turning me human, and then Flandre couldn't resist how tasty I smelled..." ...I had never thought of trying to convince Flandre to drain me of blood, primarily out of fear that she would be a bit blood crazy, but this girl seemed to be in one piece... Either Flandre was gentle in that aspect, or Usagi was tough as shit.

"Wait, whats this about eating fingers, ze?" I'd never heard about such a thing before.

"Ahh, well, I turned out being a Mimic, and Patchouli needed to grind up my finger, so she had Mima cut off my pinky an-" I couldn't help but interupt the girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... W-who did you say cut off your finger...?" Could it be true? After all these years, Lady Mima had returned? Why now? Why here?

"Ahh, Miss Mima! She's nice, though she _did _stab me that one time..." Yyyep, that sounded like the Mima I knew.

"The evil spirit, maker of the Twilight spark?" I had to be sure, before I begin to panic.

"Yeah! Cirno beat her, and then she helped us defeat Yukari!" ...What? I-I... What? ! Cirno? ! Mima? ! I mean, yes, Cirno _has _gotten alot stronger in recent years, even being able to defeat myself, but... Mima?

"H-h-how...?" I was slightly afraid of the answer.

"Well, Yuuka was possessing me, and Cirno learned how to do that sparky thing by watching 'me' do one. Mima didn't seem to see Cirno as a threat, so... she got frozen with a Minus K Spark." ...Well, atleast I can believe that... I lost too, for the same reason. ...I think there is a lesson to be learned there, somewhere...

"Tell me, where is she now?" I needed to abort and go find my Master!

"Ahh, I think she's actually going to be visiting you tomorrow, along with Cirno and, if I can get out of here, Me." Ohh? Not allowed to leave, is she? Hmm... Hehehe...

"Well, hop on my broom, and We'll wait at my place for 'em!" As my plans changed, no need for non-magic sneaky sneaky anymore...

"E-ehh? B-but... won't Flan and Remilia be sad...?" ...What? Did this girl actually like the pair of tiny old women? What a strange girl... Most would be terrified of the pair, yet she just takes it in stride! Though, maybe she had abandoned her common sense, as Sanae had.

"Fine, I'll bring you back some time, okay...?" I can't believe I'm agreeing to this... But, hey, the girl helped Mima.

Just then she began to grin. ...I could say I've never seen a grin quite like it. It reminded me of the times Rumia had grinned at me, but with 4 double length teeth... How the old hell did she get teeth so... egh...

"Thanks, Marisa!" And then she began to hug me , while looking up at me, her grin still showing. While I don't fear things like Youkai, the situation did disturb me a fair bit, not to mention the idea of how much damage such teeth would do if one tried to suck blood with them.

As I was now technically kidnapping a Scarlet, I hugged her back, so as to secure her, and hopped onto my broom. I had a rather good memory, so I sped to the location of the still open window, and we were outside in under a minute, speeding off to my home.

Remilia's PoV:

"Little sister, where are you...?" Flandre looked high and low, but she simply couldn't find her new sister.

"Flan, she'll be back in a few days, don't worry." Over diner, I had discused many things with my new sister. Of these things, was that Ice fairy friend of hers, Cirno. The way she spoke of the fairy, told me all I needed to know. She was in love with the fairy of the lake, even if she herself didn't realise it, it was as plain as day to one such as myself.

It helped that I could see their red strings of fate were linking to eachother durring dinner.

Under the trappings of fate, the Witch had kidnapped the girl, feeling an odd need to, as I willed it to happen. What better way to get the two reunited, than to have Usagi be at their destination, waiting? I'm not _all_ evil, I'd let Flan do as she wishes, if she only gets friends. The same goes for my newest sister, Usagi. She already has friends, already has plans, so why not let her go for now? Plus, odds are she would bring her friends back with her...

If one befriends one sister, that's a step towards befriending another. Maybe Flandre could become fast friends with Usagi's own friends, or maybe not... only time would tell. At best, I can fate Flan to not play too rough with these friends of Usagi's. I wouldn't want them to be killed after all, as that would make my new sister upset, I'm sure.

Even if I had only just met her, it would tear me up a bit to see such a cute one cry.


	84. Worry

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

P/N: ...Hmm, yes... You may peruse my books as you like, but only while you are here, do not attempt to take, steal, or "borrow" any of them. I will be force to become... unkind towards you, should you try such a thing. ...Stop staring at me, it is distracting.

Twilight, Cirno's house, Rumia's PoV:

Hmm... Cirno's snoring, so it should be safe to try again now, right?

I roll over, so as to face Mima, and lower my darkness. As I had thought, it was now late enough to have it down.

Mima looks angelic when she sleeps, and I can't help but try and do naughty things to her when given the chance.

Just to see if she was awake, I poked one of the soft nubs on her bountiful breasts, getting a reaction. If she wasn't awake before, she was now!

"W-what?" Mima couldn't help but feel a bit shaken by my wake-up call.

I said nothing, and simply pulled her against me, sucking and kissing at her neck once more. My stomach began to growl from lack of recent food, but I ignored it. Even if Mima's skin tastes simply lovely, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ate her! Though, I'd be dandy if I got a chance to perform far more pleasant form of eating on her...

"N-no... Won't Cirno w-wake up..?" Whenever teased like this, Mima always would lose that odd calmness of hers, and I can't help but enjoy seeing her fidget. I can't help but want to tease her more and more every time she makes a sound that shows how she enjoys it.

"I suppose we'll just have to be quiet, hmm?" I knew quite a few weaknesses of hers, as I had teased her ever single chance I had gotten over the years. One of them was to speak directly into her ear, close enough that one's breath tickles her, and I made good use of it by whispering in her ear.

I felt her shiver in my arms, obviously enjoying herself. At this rate, she'll be mine before morni-

My thoughts were suddenly interespted by Mystia barging in through the door, breathing heavily. She must have been in a hurry, as she was a little late compared to her usual arrival.

I quickly seperated myself from the shivering Mima, and got up, so as to greet my friend.

"Long time no see, Mysty!" I pulled her into a hug, being sure not to hold it for long. She never felt very comfortable with mouths anywhere near here, doubly so for myself, for whatever reason.

Mystia backed away nervously, before recomposing herself.

"Ahh, sorry I didn't show up yesterday, Rumia! I got eaten, so I couldn't make it..." Mystia looked away with shame evident on her face. She was so careless, getting ambushed by Yuyuko like that.

"Ahh, don't worry, we were actually at the Scarlet's place yesterday! Had you come, none of us would have been around..." I mean, if she was doing such nice things with that girlfriend of hers, why should I mind?

"A-anyways, I'm going to get started on dinner, you go wake the others." I nod, and turned to go and collect those still in bed.

It would seem that leaving Mima alone with the sleep pervert, Cirno, wasn't a particularly good idea...

Cirno had, while I was busy, been busy stealing Mima's lips, occasionally hungrily nipping at her here and there.

I quickly pry the two appart, shaking Cirno awake. I wasn't about to let anyone else have my Mima's lips, regardless of which ones that even entails!

About half way through the rather groggy wait, Aya and Wriggle arived, making the place seem alot less empty.

"Ahh, Mima! I didn't expect to see you alive still! It's already a bit odd, you know?" Aya and Mima began to talk some, as they hadn't gotten much of a chance durring the feast.

Aya was just about glowing, her skin looking quite healthy. I could tell what had happened, so I gave a perverted grin to Wriggle, which caused the cute little bug to blush like a light and look a way.

I gave Aya a thumbs up. While I had been interested in Aya for a time, and I did find her to still be quite the quality choice, I now had my Mima back. Heck, the only reason I hadn't made Mima mine already, was because I've had no chances. Back in the day, we spent most of our time together, atleast, when Miko wasn't trying to chase me off. Never really understood the whole 'We can't have a Youkai in a shrine!' thing... I lived there first, dammit!

Aya noticed my gesture after a moment, and grinned at me as bright as can be, knowing that I was congratulating her on the conquest of my skittering little friend.

"...Hey, I just notice, but... Where's Usagi?" Aya was the first to notice our missing friend. I wasn't about to be the one to explain it. She's primarily Cirno's friend, after all, even if I _do _enjoy her company some, too. Plus, I can't help but tease her, as she makes such cute noises so easily!

"She agreed to play with Flan, so she's still at her house. She'll be back eventually, I'm sure of it..." While Cirno put up an act of blind faith, she knew that the odds weren't the best. She had played with the vampire a few years ago, and learned first hand how much it hurts to be 'Kyuu'ed. It took her a full day to regenerate from that, and she had the worst headache for about a week. But... for a human to play with Flan? ...The odds were not in her favor, not in any form.

Aya's face face grew bright and cheerful, because of the scoop, then dark and stormy, because of the danger one of her new friends faced. She began to jot down a few details here and there, as well as to investigate, should Usagi still be missing as of tomorrow. While she _did _try to stay out of trouble, she couldn't just let someone be killed. Though, she wasn't about to rush to the rescue for no reason, as this could have backlash on the Tengu, perhapse enough for them to throw Aya into exile!

"I see..." Aya didn't sound particularly thrilled, but she wasn't about to worry over such a thing. While that girl seemed to have some crappy luck, she was also quite good at making friends as far as she could see. Usagi had been here, what, under a month? Yet, in this time, had made friends with _Yuuka _of all people! If you can befriend Yuuka, you can befriend Flandre, right?

"Food's done, guys." Mystia began to fill our bowls with stew, just enough for each of us. Mystia didn't really believe in Usagi's survival, so she only made exactly enough for all those here, instead of having extra made, just in case.

We began to eat in an awkward silence. While some of us didn't believe in her, we all felt odd without her. Some sad, some worried. Why was that? I wouldn't be able to say why, if asked, honestly...

Cirno missed her pupil more than all of us combined, however. She just didn't let it show.


	85. Endless hunger

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Wewh, thought Yukari would kill me there! Ran all the way to Dreams country, only to find out she had no such plans... Well, anyways, on with the show!

Early night, Cirno's house, Rumia's PoV:

"Ohh, don't be such a big baby... The human's not going anywhere! You'll be back by morning, I'm sure of it!" Mystia, as per usual, was trying to convince me to be her body guard. It was a bit harder to convince me, now that I had other places to be. Namely, being snuggled up with my potential mate, enjoying her delicate scent.

"She's right, you know... I'll be here all night as Marisa isn't a night person, atleast, as far as I remember..." I looked at Mima, a pout obvious on my face. I already knew that I would be back in time, but I wanted to spend more time with her, just like in the old days. It was surprisingly hard to go back to sleeping durring the day after I had slept at night for years, back when Mima and Miko were around.

"F-fine..." I hated to be apart from the girl, as I needed to make her mine before she dies again, but one night wouldn't hurt, right...? I mean, unless one is dead, you can't easily cause a ghost, or in this case a spirit, pleasure. It takes a bit of a knack, and a great deal of skill, to please a spirit.

"Well, c'mon, we havn't all night!" With a sigh I gave Mima a kiss on the cheek, and went off with Mystia.

I left behind a blushing Mima, who wasn't expecting the sort of attention I gave her.

We made our way to, and through, the bamboo forest, eventually ariving at Mystia's cave house.

Once we had grabbed the cart, we made our way to her usual location.

Once we arived, and had set up shop, we began to talk so as to pass time.

"Why must you have such a bad nose, huh...? I wanted to spend time with my Mima..." Mystia rose a brow at me, as my complaint was a bit odd.

"Why do you care so much about that human...? You normally eat them, ya know...?" She had a point, but she didn't know the whole story.

"Well, she's a very Youkai-like human. She even tried human flesh, and ended up likeing it. Rarely ate any, though." Mystia's eyes went wide at the implications of such a thing. She didn't seem quite... creepy enough to eat people, like that one customer she had years ago. He was quite creepy.

"Wow, really? Anyways, how _did_ you meet such an ...interesting human?" Might as well tell the story, as we have yet to have any customers.

"well, I met her about a month before she, and her sister, formed the Hakurei border. Ba-" Mystia interupted me, rather surprised.

"Wait, wait, wait... You mean to tell me she was of the first Hakurei...? Wait, how old _are_ you? ...How old is _she_? !" Ohh, I guess I've never really told anybody my age, huh?

"Well, I was 15 when the border was created, and so was she... so... It's year 127 now, add that together, and..." I began to count on my fingers.

"...142, Rumia. So, you mean to tell me that that girl is 142? How is that even possible...? She's human! She should've died of old age by now!" Mystia was starting to getting her bloomers in a bunch over this for some reason.

"Well, she's been dead for... most of that time. She only came back to life a short time ago, durring that incident that was just resolved. Heck, weren't you there when it was explained...?" Mystia looked away with a grimace. She wasn't really listening durring that.

"A-anyways, I think I see someone coming..." Surely enough, it was Mokou, who had... a rather disturbing grin on her face. The grin itself was rather happy, but it didn't belong on Mokou, as she _never _grins.

"...You okay, Mokou...?" Mystia was rather worried, as Mokou looked... happy. ...Mokou _never _looked happy.

"You were right, and thanks to you two, me and the bit- Kaguya have made up! Heck, better than made up, we're to get married within the end of the century!" Mokou looked so happy that you would expect her to jump in the air and click her heels, much to the confusion of ourselfs.

"I... Th-that's wonderful...?" I was at a loss for words, and Mystia scrounged together what few she could form.

"You bet it is! I'mma go now, as I'm only here to say this! Bye!" And with that the oddly excited Mokou bolted off, clicking her heels mid run, and ending up falling flat on her face, before bolting off again. This was going to be an odd nigh- wait...

I smell Cherry Blossoms...

"Mystia, Cherry Blo-" Before I even managed to finish the statement, Mystia looked behind me, and flew off into the air. It turned out that the pink haired ghost had snuck up on us while the smell of ash had us distracted. Clever girl.

"Aww... There goes my snack..." Yuyuko let out a sigh. She really looked forward to that tasty chicken. Time and time again Mystia had said that she wasn't a chicken, but if it tastes like a chicken, and announces the morning... Well, that sounds like a chicken!

"You... You're the one that Ghost, right?" Yuyuko rose a brow at the question.

"Yeah, I'm that ghost! ...I think..." There were pleanty of ghosts in Gensokyo, so that question was rather broad.

"Perfect... I've a bone to pick with you for making Mystia cry... You'll pay for cheating on her, leaving her sopping wet, while only going untill you yourself are pleased!" I hated those that cheat on their mates, but those that do it just because of lack of mating? They are the absolute worst!

I had never learned of the misunderstanding, and had been only blowing it worse and worse out of proportion, untill it sounded like Yuyuko was some sort of... drunk Marisa! Hopped up on Eirin's shady drugs!

"Wait, wha-" I wasn't about to let her defend herself, so I tackled the ghost to the ground, and then pinned her arms and straddled her waist.

"Heh, I'm going to enjoy this while I can. I hear you can't be satisfied! Lets see if I can't fix that, shall we...?" Yuyuko gulped at the look in my eyes. She couldn't tell what it was I was planning at all.

"H-how can you even touch me, I'm incorporeal!" I began to grin a toothy grin.

"Why, that's simple... My ribbon happens to be a Holy charm, and it lets me do some things that one normally can't do..." I began to untie it with my free hand. "...Like this!" I got to work, binding her wrists together with the ribbon that was alot longer when un-tied.

Yuyuko found herself suddenly fully corporeal, and her enormous breasts beginning to feel the effects of gravity.

"W-what did you d- Why can't I move? !" The ghost was beginning to panic now, and with good reason.

"Ohh, it's a charm that can seal the undead in a sort of active seal. You can do nothing till it's removed, but... You can feel _everything._" Yuyuko's eyes began to fill with terror at the implications, as she was expecting to be tortured.

Ohh, I would torture her alright, just not in a painfull way.

With my prey now bound, I began to work on stripping her, so such things as clothes wouldn't get in the way.

"Open~" Yuyuko looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Open." I was a great deal more forcefull with my words, causing the ghost to jump, before complying.

With her mouth open, I began to kiss her hungrily. It had been far too long since I had last fufilled this part of my hunger. I would be satisfying my own hunger just as much as I would be that of the ghost.

I began the work of getting her ready for the night ahead, nipping here, licking there, and a whole lot of grazing.

By the time I had felt she was ready, the fear was easing from her eyes, as she was tasting pleasures she had never known. As she had been Incorporeal for the vast majority of her existance, physical relations were rather... difficult. Not impossible, but difficult. However, my ribbon made her almost alive. She was still cold, and you could see through her a bit, but you could touch her the same as anyone else.

I removed my bloomers and lifted one of her legs. It was time for us _both _to feel good untill we were exausted.

After an hour, Yuyuko was enjoying herself just as much as I was.

After another, we were both beginning to grow weak.

After one last hour, we both were as happy as could be, that is, untill we both fell unconcious. Even one as sexually active as myself can over do it.

Yuyuko slept in my arms, while I cuddled her breasts, neither of us waking for another hour, when dawn was getting ready to hit.

When I finally returned to conciousness, I returned the ribbon to my hair, dressed the ghost, and was on my way. It was about time for us to head to Marisa's house, so I best hurry. Even if it might mean a bit of a sunburn, I'd need to rush, so I could only use a 95% dimmed bubble so I could still see. It's not like I wouldn't just regenerate the sunburn away if I tore my skin off, so what's the big deal...?


	86. Beating a dead horse

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

W/N: Why havn't we gotten any screen time...? Don't ignore bugs just 'cause we are smal- Ehh? W-what are you doing, Aya? W-wait... No, I'm talking to the fans...! T-they'll see mee, sto- mm...

Ay/N: Ayayaya, so sensitive! Off with the pants~!

Late night, Forest of magic, Marisa's house:

The house was a mess, everything covered in soot. What, was there an explosion in here? This is horrible!

"Hey, help me clean the place up, will ya? A spell... backfired and blew everything about, ze. Not like I need much, just help me throw the junk in the closet, and I'll do the sweeping, da ze~!" ...While I don't mind her asking for help, must she say 'ze' so much...?

We got to cleaning up the place, after Marisa gave me one of her spare aprons to wear. Having an outfit that calls for an apron means you by all means should have many spares, and she had about 20 spare aprons in a sack with a dollar sign. ...Owning such a sack doesn't seem fishy at all, or that the aprons mostly looked alot like those that are worn by Sakuya, while a few looked a bit unique. For example, one had a huge M on it... What, is she some sort of super hero?

Of the things I threw into the closet, the most interesting of them were... quite unique.

A full set of Sakuya brand knives, which included ones with red, blue, and green handles. ...There are so many in a single set that one shouldn't be able to fit them on your entire body.

A life size doll of Marisa, made with love by Alice, and a bit sticky in disturbing places.

A box of live lizards, some assembly required. ...Wait, what?

A sword; there is next to nothing it can cut. ...Because the blade is blunted.

A live grenade.

A precious thing. Quite precious, but I've no idea what it could be.

A full sized Onbashira. It was part way out the window. 'Part,' as in most of the way. No, I didn't try putting it in the closet.

A dead horse that died of blunt force trauma, caused by a blunted sword. ...it looked somewhat fresh.

I couldn't get the door of the closet to shut, so I called for help from Marisa. It took alot of pushing, and a few crunches from the items within, but we finally got the door shut with the power of love. ...And Vampiric strength. A bit of magic, too. In fact, next to no love was used, and it wasn't even my own, as I don't love Marisa.

The shack of a home was now clean as it would get, which wasn't very clean, but it's a run down shack in a forest full of magic mushrooms, so things like mold were to be expected. Magical mold.

"Wewh, thanks for the help, Vampire!" ...It's going to take time to get used to being called that...

"No problem, h-human..." This is going to take getting used to, too. Calling humans... well, human, as though it were a name.

Just then, my stomach began to growl, showing that the work had made me hungry. Quite hungry, honestly.

"Ohh? Hmm... I guess we could both go for a midnight snack before bed, huh?" I suddenly found a wrist thrust before me, which confused me.

"Uhh..." Marisa rose a brow at my reaction.

"You need blood, have some, ze." Marisa looked about, before grabbing a mushroom from the wall. Yes, her house grew mushrooms.

"U-umm..." While not sure what to do, my body began to react, my fangs lengthening. As my fangs were already a bit rediculous, they turned into full blown miniature daggers that made me look like a sabertooth. "O-okay..." I opened my mouth, and made a quick cut with one of my rediculous fangs, before sucking the wound. Her blood was quite rich tasting, and it wasn't long before I had had my fill.

"Mah wah bih teef yuh havh!" Marisa had the whole of the mushroom cap in her mouth, which was about the size of a fist, and yet still tried to talk.

"W-what...?" I hadn't a clue as to what she said.

"Ah saih..." Marisa swallowed the mouth-full of mushroom. "My, what big teeth you have! Seriously, those things are damn big, da ze!" I could feel their length with my face, as they were pressing against my skin, so I could only nod in agreement. 'Damn big' summed them up pretty well.

"...When will my fangs go back to normal...?" I was mostly talking to myself, but Marisa had rather keen ears, so she heard me.

"Ahh, Remilia's seem to go down in about 20 minutes, so I'd say give it 20 minutes, ze. Anyways, lets head to bed... I'm beat, ze..." 20 minutes, ehh? These things are annoyingly long, so I hope those 20 minutes pass quickly...

Marisa could hardly wait. Was it true? Was she going to see Lady Mima after all these years? It seemed too good to be true, honestly.

Marisa helped me onto her bed, as it was a western style bed, and I wasn't tall enough to get on it easily.

It took a bit of manuvering, but eventually I found a position where my wings wouldn't get in the way or feel discomfort. Yet another thing on the list of things to get used to.

However, the only comfortable position had ended up with my face in Marisa's breasts. Good thing she had already fallen asleep, or I might get a face full of rainbow.

However, there was an unforeseen side effect to stuffing my face in her modest bust.

I could hear the thumping of her heart.

It was a calming sound, like a soft beating of a drum.

_thump thump, thump thump, thump thump._

The sound slowly lulled me to sleep, the sound of Marisa's heart was a great lulaby, and I was out like a light in no time.


	87. Burning flesh

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

H/N: _spin _Hello _spin _there! _spin _I'm _spin _being _spin _forced _spin _to _spin _talk _spin _to _spin _you, _spin _so, _spin _goodbye! _spin spin spin_

Dawn, Cirno's house, Rumia's PoV:

Oww... Oww...! Oww! My skin feels like its being set on fire!

My skin was slightly sizzling in the sunlight, taking on the look of a full body first degree burn. It took about five minutes to reach Cirno's house from where I had spent the night, and I had begun to cook a bit in that time.

While I refer to it as a bad sunburn, I mean that by Youkai standards. My skin couldn't regenerate when under the effect of sunlight, so I was slowly building up a 1st degree burn across any exposed flesh.

While my flight speed was nothing to brag about, I was quite fast on foot; being able to run from Mystia's cart all the way to Cirno's house in only five minutes was quite the feat, as walking from one to the other takes about an hour, maybe even _two _if your name is Yuuka.

Mima's PoV

What's that smell? It seems somewhat familiar, but...

Just then, a sizzling Rumia shot through the door, stopping short of running through the wall. She looked a bit... crispy.

"...You okay, Sunshine? Get a little too much sunshine?" Rumia sighed at my horrible joke, before raising her bubble to 100% darkness.

"Hey, could I borrow that knife of yours? I need to regenerate, and it'll take days unless I skin myself..." Ahh, this sure brings me back...

"Ahh, sure, but perhaps it can wait till we head out? It'll leave quite the stench behind when it burns, and I doubt Cirno wants her house to stink for a week." I couldn't help but laugh at how absurd that sounded.

"That is so..." Rumia could see the logic behind my words, and she also didn't want to smell her own burning flesh while eating, as it isn't good for the appetite.

Durring this exchange Cirno had been sitting on the bed while rubbing the sleep from her eyes; ever since she became human, she had alot less energy in the morning, feeling drained after only about 12 hours of activity. Was this what it meant to be human...? No wonder Marisa secretly looked for ways to lose her humanity... Marisa wasn't the best at hiding her desire to lose what little humanity she had, regularly she would ask various Youkai species how they came to be. Only about half of the actually knew who she was, so the other half usually tried to eat the witch. ...Needless to say she wiped the floor with them, laughed in their face, and finally forced what information she wanted from them one way or another. She wasn't above torture if need be, though it was only rarely needed.

" 'Morning, Rumia..." Cirno let out a yawn, stretching a bit before hopping off of her bed.

" 'Morning, Cirno." While Cirno dropped the 'good' out of drowzyness, Rumia simply didn't see what was so good about it. It meant that she would either be blind, in pain, or sleeping. With me around, odds are it would be the foremost option unless she was finally able to convert me to the idea of being nocturnal, or better yet, discover a way to turn me into a Youkai like herself! Rumia didn't exactly look forward to the idea of me being gone in about 50 years, or being with a ghost, so it seemed like the best option to her. ...Atleast if it was an option. She hadn't a clue about such things as turning humans Youkai, so who's to say it's even an option.

"Anyways, you two ready?" It would probably be best to head out as soon as possible as the walk through the forest would take awhile; the forest of magic had a way of... changing around you, some of which was the work of fairies, but the rest was the living forest itself hungering for your life. The weaker one is, the harder it tries, and the forest just about has a tree top ceiling, so one is forced to travel _through_ it, and not over it. You have to be either crazy, or... _really _crazy to live there.

"That is so~!" Rumia would have simply nodded, but that would be a rather futile effort as she was within her darkness.

"...Yeah..." Cirno was still a bit out of it, but there was no real reason to delay things. Plus the odds were high that Rumia would carry her, so that removed the issue of being half asleep.

"Okay, let's get going. Here's my knife, I'll carry Cirno." I got in the bubble and felt about, before my hand landed on hers and I put the knife in her hand. I wasn't about to make the mistake of tossing it to her again... She hit me _hard _for doing that the last, and only time, that I made that mistake. While it would make more sense for Sunshine to carry the girl, she would need her arms free so she could free herself of her burns.

As we traveled we left a trail of skin and inky blood in our wake.

Noon, Forest of magic, Marisa's house:

I yawned and looked about groggily, finding Marisa messing around with a good number of magical looking potions, combine two, dilute, fill two bottles, store one, combine the other with another bottle, and the process repeated seemingly forever.

I simply sat on the bed watching her dancing hands at work. Combine, dilute, fill, store, combine, dilute, fill, store. It was rather hypnotic to watch her work. I wonder what she's making...?

"G-good morning, Marisa..." I tried to be as gentle with my greeting as can be, so as not to startle the deeply concentrating witch. Just as I had hoped, she finished that set of potions, and then turned to regard me.

" Mornin'? It's noon, ze! I tried to wake you, but you were harder to wake up than Yukari... You sure are a sound sleeper, ze!" Ohh, wow! Noon? I sure did sleep in, huh...?

"A-ahh... Well... good afternoon, Marisa!" I smiled a bit awkwardly at my mistake, which caused the witch to snicker at me.

"Nice save, Vampire~!" ...Still not used to being called that.

"...Thank you...?" I wasn't sure how else to respond, so I sounded a bit confused.

"Heh, such a cute little Vampire, ain't ya?" I couldn't help but blush a bit, and look at my feet.

"A-ahh... Umm... Ehehe..." I couldn't think of anything to say and ended up only sounding even cuter.

"Aww, how cute, ze!" Before I could react, a knock was heard at the door.

We looked to eachother, our faces both lighting up with glee for very different reasons.

I wanted to see Master.

Marisa wanted to see _her_ Master.

...Actually, those reasons seem quite similar...


	88. Background molestation

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

R/N: Ohh~ Such a tasty smelling one you are... Too bad I'm busy with this note... I'd taste you in some way if I was free, so don't feel as though I'm insulting you; you smell quite delicious, as I've already said!

Early afternoon, Forest of magic, Marisa's house, Marisa's PoV:

I opened the door with a happy grin on my face, expecting to see a green haired spirit.

Before me was a brown haired shrine maiden who was carrying a small girl that looked just like Cirno, and a ball of blackness that stunk of blood.

Where's Lady Mima? I couldn't find any sign of Master.

"Cirno!" Usagi ran up to the Shrine Maiden, grabbing the blue haired girl from her arms and giving her a tight hug. Wait, that was Cirno...? She looked alot like her, but seemed... Far less energetic and missing her wings.

"...What happened to her? She looks so..." I couldn't think of an apt word.

"Human? Yes... Yukari turned Usagi, Cirno, and myself, human..." Wait... that voice... Could it be...?

"UuuuUUuuuSaaaAAAaaaa...!" Usagi spun Cirno round and round, happily hugging the girl tightly by human standards.

"...L-lady Mima?" The Shrine Maiden grinned just like Master always did. That cocky looking grin of hers has never been more beautiful!

"It's been awhile, hmm? You sure have grown!" I got a poke to the chest, which caused me to back away with a blush.

"Ahh, sorry Cirno!" By the time Usagi stopped spinning with joy, Cirno's head was still trying to spin a bit, as she was fairly dizzy.

"...I missed you, Lady Mima, where were you all these years...?" Mima began to chuckle, finding the question funny.

"I've been under the shrine, biding my time... Blame Yukari for both my disappearance, and return, as she was the one that made me have the _great _idea to steal the border of dreams... I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for those meddling kids..." Mima smiled, motioning to Usagi and Cirno. Mima truely owed them, as she might have been lost to her madness still had they not come along.

"It's cold out here, can we come in now~?" Rumia had rather fresh skin, so she was quite sensitive to the chilly autumn air that gave hint to the winter soon to come.

"A-ahh, right, come on in, ze." Not sure why Rumia's here but I'm sure there's a reason, right?

Usagi ran back inside with an arm-full of Cirno.

Rumia walked into the wall next to the door before adjusting her aim and making her way in.

Mima chuckled to herself while closing the door on her way in. For a moment Mima looked about, making sure everything was fine as far as sun-light goes.

"Okay, it's safe to lower your bubble, Sunshine!" ...Who?

"Is that so~?" She calls Rumia 'Sunshine'? ...But... ugh, better to not question it.

"That is so~!" Mima did a spot on impression of her little friend of darkness.

Rumia giggled, finding Mima's immitation as cute as ever.

The dark orb disolved away, making her freshly grown pink skin visible to all. The more that one has to regenerate, the less perfect the regeneration. Seeing as she removed about 50% of her skin, the new skin was rather raw looking.

"Jeez, what happened to _her,_ ze?" Her skin looked horrible, as though she had been rubbed all over for _way _too long.

"Sunshine got a bit too much sunshine, that's all!" Rumia sighed, wondering what she saw in Mima, while I simply rose a brow.

"I skinned myself~!" I couldn't help but make a face of disgust at what Rumia had claimed.

"With my knife~!" Mima held up the blade that was still covered in inky blood as there hadn't been a chance to clean it yet. Rumia's blood was _quite _hard to get off of things as it's nearly as sticky as tar.

"...Anyways... Master, I'm sure you have a reason for being here, ze. What would that reason be...?" Mima had a blank expression for a moment, before her face lit up.

"Ahh, right. Patches said that you, if anyone, would know how to turn Cirno and Usagi back into fairies." Patches? ...Patches... Patchouli? ...I'm going to have to make fun of the shut in a bit with that, hehe.

"Ahh, yeah... I've been researching such things awhile now; I havn't the magic capacity to become a Magician, so I've been looking into other alternatives, da ze." I began through one of my numerous bookshelfs full of borrowed books for my research on fairies.

Cirno had finally broken free of Usagi's nearly painful hug, and tackled her onto the ground, where they continuously wressled about; Usagi had a clear advantage, but Cirno knew many ways to get people to break their hold. First, she nipped at the nape of her neck, breaking free once more, followed by much ear licking. Usagi was obviously on the ropes, unable to do anything but moan in ...pain. Even as a human, Cirno wasn't _completely _helpless.

"Is that so~?" Rumia never knew that the witch was lacking in such a thing; her spells didn't show it at all.

"That is so, she actually had no magic at all before I trained her!" I sighed, slightly embarassed at what had just been admited by my master.

"My, that sure sounds familiar~!" Ehh? How so?

"Shush, I had my holy power to make up for it..." Wait, what? Master has holy power? !

I couldn't help but look at Mima oddly after hearing that, and was noticed after a moment.

"Ahh, I'm a one of the two Hakurei that formed the great barrier, Hakurei Mima!" Calling this revelation shocking was an understatement, I just about went _into shock._

"You... and Reimu...? W-why didn't you ever bring this up, ze...?" We had been fighting with a descendant of Lady Mima all that time, way back when...?

"Great... great great... great? aunt." Mima wasn't too sure on the number of 'great's, so she just added a reasonable number. "Anyways, I couldn't remember my life from when I was alive back then; I'm only _just _starting to remember a good number of things. ...Most of which involve Sunshine, but still." Ugh... I'm just... going to drop it. I'd rather not get a headache right now.

I went back to looking through shelf after shelf of books, unable to find the book in question.

"Huh... 'Fairy Research Diary,' ehh?" I turned around, greeted by the sight of Rumia holding the book I searched high and low for.

"...How in old hell did you know what to look for...?" An idiot like her shouldn't have found it, while I couldn't find it at all!

"Guessing!" ...That sounds a bit fishy, as there had to be over 500 books in here.

I snatched the book from her hand, grumbling in annoyance. I began to flip through my notes, looking for the 'Ice' section.

On the other end of the room, Usagi looked about ready to pass out, as Cirno hadn't once let up on her... very specialized self defense techniques. At this point, she was trailing kisses along the shaft of her cute little Mimic's left wing; Usagi never stood a chance, but she didn't really mind losing to her Master over and over again.


	89. Knight

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Dai/N: Why have I seemingly vanished...? Y-you don't plan to write me out, do you...? I don't want to die, not like _this!_

_Note: talking like this is when something is translated from chitters and other insect noises._

Noon, Aya's love ne- house, Wriggle's PoV:

I began to stir, my legs feeling like jelly.

I looked about, not seeing Aya anywhere in the room.

Aya must be working, so I called a bug to be my eye, as I couldn't move my legs still.

A small beetle came to my call, to be exact, a Popillia japonica; most would call it a Japanese Beetle though.

_"Yes, Lady Nightbug?" _Ohh, a particularly polite one! How nice~!

The insides of my cheeks hardened and detatched into mandibles so that I could respond properly.

_"I need you to look about the rooms of this home, there will be a girl with wings; I need to know where she is, and what she's doing." _The beetle nodded its body, about to fly off, before it stopped itself.

_"May I ask why, Milady?" _Okay, that beetle is starting to make me blush with just how polite it's being!

"_S-she's my mate, I just want to know where she is; I'd look myself, but my legs arn't particularly working right now." _I couldn't help but blush some; even my own subjects weren't the most polite of insects...

_"Your will shall be done, Milady." _The beetle nodded its body once more, before taking flight, off to find Aya.

I lay back down, waiting for the little beetle to report, and started to think it had simply flown off to get back to its business.

However, I was wrong, as the beetle soon returned, resting on Aya's shoulder. Well, I suppose that's fine too...

"This beetle landed on my shoulder and began to dance about, making all sorts of noises, so I figured you had sent it to spy on me~!" Aya seemed in a particularly good mood, and the beetle smiled at me to the best of its ability.

_"Well, I-" _I cut myself off, forgetting to return the inside of my mouth to normal. "W-well, I can't walk, so I wanted to save time on looking for you..." That little beetle was quite smart it seems, maybe I should knight him, he's earned it after all, even going so far as risking his life to get her attention. He hadn't a clue if Aya hated insects or not, only the clue that she was my mate. For a young insect, that's some good reasoning skills, being able to figure out that she had no issues with insects.

Once more my mouth switched languages, so that I could thank the little beetle properly.

I clicked once, and the beetle flew to my hand.

_"Kneel, and if you are unable to, lay down." _The small beetle did as told, lying down, while propped up on a single leg.

That was as close to a kneel as most insects could pull off.

_"I hereby knight you." _I tapped a finger to his shoulder, and transfered a minute bit of my Youki into his little form. His body hardened to the point of being as hard as brass, his pincers grew and became sharp as a blade.

_"This is the happiest day of my life, thank you. This is quite the honor, Lady Nightbug." _Aya simply watched, taking a picture here and there; she had no idea what was going on, but she would ask later.

_"You are free to do as you please, you may go." _The little beetle shook its head.

_"I'd rather stay, you'll need more help eventually, right?" _My, what dedication! If he keeps this up, I may end up knighting him further!

Unlike with humans, knighting among youkai insects is just one infusing an ordinary insect with a bit of their power; one can revoke the power at will, but it's rare that that is needed, as few insects are reliable enough to knight even _once!_

_"Alright, if that is your wish, you may stay." _The beetle happily flew off, landing on the ceiling. He knew that his mistress was liable to get pounced by that mate of hers, and would rather not get crushed.

He was actually a bit of a pervert, as he had been hiding in the room whenever it seemed things might get ...interesting.

Late afternoon, Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Yuyuko's PoV:

I woke up with my body tingling a great deal, my body still effected by the activities of the night before.

"...I'm hungry..." My hunger wasn't the same as usual. It wasn't _food _that I was hungry for, which was a first; I can't remember a time that I hadn't been wanting food, as it seemed to fill some void within me. ...Literally.

I began to float off in the direction I felt the chicken's soul from, intent on filling this new void within myself.

This sexual hunger.

Mystia's PoV:

I hadn't been able to sleep all day, afraid that I had abandoned Rumia to her doom. Why didn't she run? I had heard her cry out every so often durring the night, as though in a great deal of pain. Could it be that Yuyuko had been slowly eating her, as she helped me get away...?

I felt a pair of cold breasts rest against my back, which made my blood cold. Ohh Byakuren, no!

I slowly looked over my shoulder, fearing the worst.

Just as I thought, it was the pink terror!

"Helloo~!" She seemed oddly... _not_ eating me. ...This is new.

"H-h-hello...?" I couldn't shake the fear from my voice. Usually she snuck up on me and knocked me out, before eating her fill/

"My, after being shown the very best way to eat others, I havn't felt hungry in the same way! Lets see... I think it goes like this...?" I suddenly felt a cool hand gripping my breast, skipping the clothing, as it simply passed through them.

"Mmm... W-what are you d-" I suddenly felt a finger pinching the fleshy nub of my left breast, causing me to let out a chirp. My face began to redden, as I made such a noise from this utterly unexpected attention.

The coldness of her fingers made me sensitive beyond words, so every little action made me react far more than it should.

"I've always found these wings of yours _quite _pretty, you know... I'm sure you've always wondered why I don't eat their meat, too..." I felt that cold mouth of hers, which I had come to fear, begin to nibble on the point where my wings connect to my body; that cold tongue of hers was as stimulating as could be on that erogenous zone of mine.

I was continuously 'eaten' for several hours by the lustful ghost, being brought to the point of going pichu~n a total of 6 times, before I finally passed out in bliss.


	90. Disarming playtime

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Wow, 90 chapters, soon I can make a bad joke! On with the show!

Late afternoon, Forest of Magic, Marisa's house:

"...Hey, Usa?" Cirno had finally stopped her torture of pleasure, but I couldn't calm down all that quickly.

"Y-y... yeah...?" My breath was rather ragged, and I couldn't help but squirm some; Cirno was quite good at this, yet I hadn't a clue as to why. How does one as seemingly innocent as her get to be so... skilled at such a thing anyways? Not that I'm complaining about how wonderful that attention to my wing was...

"...Why do you have wings kinda like that one vampire...?" Ohh, I guess I havn't told her, huh?

"Ahh... While we were playing she said I smelled tasty and slowly began to get closer and closer, asking if she could have some... I said sure, as it was obvious that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Now I'm Usagi Scarlet!" It was just as Cirno had thought. There had to be a reason as to why I survived play-time with the young Scarlet, and the reason why was that she made me a meal.

"Ugh... Well, atleast your okay..." What does she mean by that?

"Why wouldn't I be okay...?" Cirno looked at me like I'd gone insane.

"...You're kidding, right? Only you, Marisa, and Reimu have 'played' with her and lived! She's a bit of a psycho when it comes to playing..." Ehh? She is?

"I... didn't know that. She seemed nice enough, and was as gentle as can be when she punctured the skin of my neck..." Cirno rose a brow at this. Flan? Gentle?

"One time a few years ago I ended up playing with her... Within the first minute, she made me go 'kyuu,' and I exploded! Gentle? Maybe if she doesn't want to play, but otherwise..." Big sis Flan is quite scary it seems...

"Ahh, that reminds me, apparently I can make things go kyuu! ...Not sure how to, though." Cirno's eyes went went wide at this statement.

"Never, ever, ever make things go kyuu! I was dead for a week after the one time I went Kyuu!" Wow! That's some power, if it can kill Cirno...

"Did I hear 'Kyuu,' just now?" Marisa had become quite alert to the word, as she offten times plays with Flandre. Its scary just how alert you can become to a single word, when it usually means death to you.

"Ahh, Usagi said that she can Kyuu things..." Marisa hopped back a short distance upon hearing the word 'kyuu' again. She knew that the eye had to be exactly where they thought, for it to explode, learning how to dodge it. Her reflexive action earned her a risen brow, and a chuckle.

"H-how...?" Marisa was quite jumpy thanks to all the times 'kyuu' had been said.

"I'm not sure... After Flan drained me dry, I simply could see all those pretty lights; Yours is rainbow, quite pretty if I do say so!" Marisa cringed at this. Flandre had said similar at one point, so that was proof enough that I could see her eye.

"A-anyways... Cirno, I'll have your answer as to if I can help you, soon... Just keep molesting Usagi to keep her from getting too curious about making things go kyuu..." Cirno nodded her answer, before pouncing me once more; the cycle of pleasure had begun anew.

Marisa's PoV:

"Was it really necesary to tell her that last bit...?" Mima couldn't help but sigh, once more ignoring the light moans that filled the room. Rumia gave me a thumbs up, pretty muchj saying 'good job!' without having to say it.

"Well, I don't want to end up losing an arm again... The magic needed to cause such a difficult regeneration is quite hard to use, ze." The second time I played with Flandre, it didn't go as well. I got a bit cocky, and didn't dodge as well as I could have. I ended up playing with her, while slowly bleeding out from an exploded arm. ...Needless to say, I've been very, very, _very_ careful around that word she uses thanks to that event...

"Ohh? She took your limb, did she?" Rumia couldn't help but be impressed by the human's skill. She had read a good number of magical tomes over Mima's shoulder in the past, and that magic looked quite difficult. Though, the only component needed was Vampire blood, so that was probably the safest time to lose a limb.

However, it had a side effect of an unexpected sort. Flandre stopped going easy on me, thinking that I could regenerate the same as a vampire after seeing me regenerate that limb before her eyes after I had managed to 'borrow' some of her blood.

Needless to say, I've been avoiding playing with her ever since...

"So, as you were saying..." Rumia grinned, speaking in a way that wasn't as... stupid as usual.

"Ohh... Right, ze." I began to flip through the book untill I found the recipie section. "I have everything I need, save for a drop of blood from a yuki-onna for each spell use, so I'll need one, and one as payment, making two, da ze." Rumia nodded.

"Hey Cirno, you have a Yuki-onna friend, right?" Cirno stopped causing Usagi pleasure, popping the metallic ring of Usagi's wing leave her mouth, and got up.

"Ahh, yeah, Letty's a Yuki-onna." Cirno began to approach the trio, leaving the panting form of Usagi behind.

"She only comes out in the winter, right?" Rumia asked another question. It was like another person from the Rumia I was an aquantance of. She was asking all the right questions, and getting all the right answers.

"Yeah, she doesn't like the heat... says it melts her." Cirno nodded, while confirming the question.

"Now, do you know where she stays durring the rest of the year?" Cirno thought a moment on Rumia's question, while I looked on in awe at how easily she was getting these answers. I had tried questioning Cirno about the same thing, but she never gave an answer that made much sense.

"The peak of the mountain that touches the sky; she lives on Mt. Shiro." What? I've never heard of such a mountain before...

"...She _still _lives there? It's been over a hundred years!" Mima sighed, knowing of the mountain in question; she was there when Letty was banished by Miko after all. She wasn't so bad by Mima's standards, but freeze a few humans and Miko goes ballistic! Though by now the seal had worn off, obviously, as she had been returning during winter.

"Master, you know the Herald of Winter?" Mima rose a brow at my question.

"So she's taken to calling herself the Herald of Winter, huh? Back when I knew here, she simply enjoyed luring men to an icy death. I guess she must have grown stronger, to be able to bring winter about." Ehh? she wasn't always the Herald? Cirno seemed to share my sentiments, her brows risen.

"Ohh, I remember that! She froze part of the human village, right?" Rumia couldn't help but laugh. Wait, how old _is _Rumia? I've never heard her sound so... not stupid. If she knew Master, and Master was of the first of two Hakurei... that makes her over 100!

"Well, I suppose we should head there, huh?" Hmm... If master is going, I should probably come too.

"I'll help, I need to practice on my weather resistance spells anyways, ze..." Mima grinned, happy to see that I would help their cause.

"We'll come back and get you once we're ready to go, okay? We'll probably be going in a day or so, I'm tasking you with preparing supplies. We'll gather the food part, we just need you to put together some magi-lights and create a sack of holding or two." Why two?

"Alright, I'll get to work as soon as I can, ze!" I couldn't help but grin, happy that Mima was back.

"Rumia, time to get going; be sure to keep Usagi close to you, seeing as the suns going to do a number on her." Rumia nodded, before gathering the little Vampire in her arms, the girl had ended up falling asleep out of boredom.

"See ya, Master." I grinned as hard as my face would allow, happy to once again be able to help Lady Mima. Mima nodded her farewell over her shoulder, moments before Rumia's darkness had reached her.

The odd group left my little shack, the door closing behind them from within the darkness of Rumia's bubble.

I suppose I should prepare, huh?


	91. That's a lot of mushrooms!

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

M/N: Heh, you can't think of anything to say, can you, ze? Ohh, I could just leave you to squirm, I could just up and leave, but that wouldn't be flashy enough, so how about I unleash my annihilation of love upon your viewers, da ze? No? Well too bad, ze! MASTER _SPAAA- _*gapped*

Y/N: Well, that was a close one little miss not-Usagi...

Twilight, On the way to Cirno's house, Mystia's PoV:

I couldn't stand so great, so I flew the whole way to Cirno's house.

What was with Yuyuko? Compared to her usual... habbits, this was like expecting an insult and instead getting a compliment! Expecting a punch, and getting a kiss! ...Expecting to be eaten, and being _eaten_!

I sighed, rubbing my poor back as I slowly made my way through the air. Being pushed down and loved for a couple hours with nothing below you but the cold, hard floor of a cave could easily leave one sore for awhile, and Yuyuko had just about sucked out my soul through my loins! ...I'm not sure if I mind that part so much, and that scares me a bit.

I'm _really_ not in the mood to cook right now, maybe I'll take the night off from work... I mean, _standing _is difficult for even a short time, let alone untill sunrise... It's not like a Youkai such as myself truely needs to work, it simply gives me somthing with which to occupy my time...

That is the one trouble of being long lived: you slowly run out of new things to do, and new ways to stay entertained. For a hand-full of years now, I've found selling eels to be a rather relaxing way to pass the time, and It's always usefull to have human money, as you never know when you'll need such a thing! ...Even if the human villiage called Human Villiage is a bit racist, making it a bit hard to actually _spend it_...

As I neared the final stretch, Cirno's house now in sight, I began to glide some. The brisk air made my hair flit about, dancing like it had a mind of its own.

Once I had just about arived, I began to smell something.

Food.

I don't have to cook for once? I was so happy that I could cry; for about 5 or so years, I'd been cooking meals night after night, only being given a break when someone else made a horrible attempt at cooking.

Not only did it smell like food, it smelled like _good _food! But who among us, other than myself, can cook...?

I opened the door to see Mima and Usagi taking over my cooking duty, as I was a bit late.

"I... Wha..." I took a breath so as to calm myself. "Y-you can cook...?" I hadn't a clue that Mima could cook, as it had never come up in the short time I'd known her.

"Be careful of your fingers, now. Wouldn't want to lose any of them~!" Mima seemed happy to have the assistance of Usagi, even if it was only with the cutting.

Once done with the last bit of instructing, Mima turned around to greet the chef she was substituting for.

"Why, yes, I can cook; I used to cook for Rumia back in the day, showing her that human food was good, too. ...Though I also cooked up human flesh for her, as there was always a fresh slab waiting to be made. Can't waste food, hmm?" My brow rose at this. What sort of human is fine with cooking their own kind for a hungry Youkai...?

"Err... You've cooked your own kind...?" I just had to confirm it, even if it was already said.

"That is so~!" So she copies Rumia, does she? What an odd human...

Rumia giggled from across the room, obviously enjoying someone talking as she does. Heck, seeing as it was _the _person who talks as she does, and just about _caused _her to say that as much as she does, she was doubly happy. Rumia had actually only said 'Is that so?' in an attempt to scare the girl back when they met, but it ended up simply endearing them to eachother.

"A-anyways, do you need any help with cooking, or...?" Mima shooker her head.

"No, we've got things under control... Go have a seat and relax, from what Rumia said, you likly need it!" That small grin that she gave me said it all; Rumia knew what had happened, somehow.

"...Okay." I guess I'll just... sit down and relax, atleast... after I question Rumia that is.

And so, I sat at the table, beside Rumia, as I had one very important question for her.

"...How did you know about what Yuyuko did...?" Rumia grinned for a moment, before closing her mouth as she didn't want to triggfer my phobia.

"Well, she was obviously going to want to try out what I taught her on her mate, right?" ...What?

"M-m-mate?" I couldn't help but blush.

"Ohh, so you _arn't _like that? My, how promiscuous of you, Mysty~!" ...Wait, what?

"W-what? But I've never done anything of that sort! ...Well, atleast untill Yuyuko pushed me down a-and..." I couldn't finish my statement, as the words seemed so... dirty.

"But you said that she eats you all the time and never stops! As you didn't enjoy it, I showed her a few trick, and helped reduce that endless ache of hers you told me about." ...O-ohh, my... Well, that's one big misunderstanding...

"...She eats me in the _other _way, Rumia. ...Well, she _did _anyways, not sure about now. She would constantly eat the meat from my thighs, followed by every last one of my eels, before leaving me there to regenerate." Just recounting that made me shiver in fear, as though I'd be eaten just for saying it.

"...Ohhhhhh, I guess I misunderstood~!" Rumia chuckled, as though it was nothing. "Though I'm sure you'd preffer this form of endless appetite, correct?" ...Do I?

"W-well... It doesn't hurt, and to... Umm..." I began to get quieter and quieter as I spoke. "I-it felt... U-umm... It felt really..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, and Rumia could help but grin.

"It felt good, huh?" I simply gave a tiny nod, a blush burning its way across my face. If I had human ears, they would be red too.

"...Scoop get!" Aya had just arived, with Wriggle in her arms.

"N-n-noo...! Don't print that, please!" Aya gave an enormous grin, as she swiftly made her way across the room, placing the blushing girl in her arms by the table.

"I can see it now! 'Ghost goes bonkers for bloomers!' " Aya began writing false detail after false detail down, a look of determination on her face.

"...Hehehe..." Rumia began to chuckle ominously, causing Aya to stop writing, and lept back, away from the table. She never knew what to expect when Rumia laughed like that. "I have a better scoop, Aya." Aya's wings twitched at this.

"...Go on..." Aya had a look of curiosity on her face.

"Something interesting is bound to happen soon, at Hakugyokurou, probably tomorrow." Aya rose a brow at this.

"Why should I trust this information? How do you know something will happen?" Rumia's grin began to grow.

"Because I seem to have caused a bit of a... stir in it's master." Rumia couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Either go, or don't, but if you don't, it's your loss." Aya began to think on the words. She knew that Rumia could be a bit... un-trustworthy, but she was also not one to lead you astray without reason. Might as well check it out.

"Alright, I'll do that!" Aya grinned, taking the bait.

It was true that interesting things would likely happen, but it would also be perhaps a bit... risky.

"Food's done!" Mima shouted with a hint of cheer to her voice. It was a piping hot stew, but it looked different from what I usually made.

"...What's in it?" It had to be asked, and nobody else seemed willing to.

"Not much! Onions, mushrooms, cellery, tomato, mushrooms, potato, and mushrooms!" ...I'm not sure if this is safe to eat or not, but it smells eddible.

Rumia began to eat without question, used to Mima's liberal use of mushrooms in the dishes she cooks.

"It's just like how I remember it~!" Rumia had a sad smile on her face, remembering the past.

With that bit of poison testing that was Rumia, the rest of us began to eat too.

I have to admit, it's... actually better tasting than my own stews, somehow. She must really know how mushrooms work, as these all look like the special kinds one would find in the Forest of Magic.

After Mima was showered with praise on the change of pace that was the meal she cooked, we all began to go our seperate ways, as was the norm. Though Rumia never left, which was strange, seeing as she was usually the first. Ohh well, I guess she wants to be around that friend of hers...

I started my trip back home, taking a leisurly stroll. It had been such a long time since I could relax, as I had to constantly be on guard from Yuyuko. With the way things are now, I had no real reason to guard myself.

It's not like I dislike this new form of being eaten, on the contrary, I actually loved every moment. ...I'd never admit to that, though.


	92. Not quite like riding a bike

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Sorry about Marisa, didn't think she would try such a thing... Atleast Yukari saved the day, thus showing that she's not useless! On with th- *gapped*

Y/N: How rude... On with the show!

Early night, Cirno's house:

"Wewh, been awhile since I last cooked so much..." Mima was a bit tired from all that cooking, and there would be more still to come.

"That is so~!" Rumia grinned toothily, earning a chuckle from her potential mate.

"Sunshine, Usagi, I have a task for you two. I'm sure you realise that I said we'd get the food for the trip, correct?" We both gave a nod. "Well, I'm tasking you two with getting us meat, and no human meat, Sunshine; I don't want to have Reimu pissed off just because you felt lazy and/or in the mood for such a thing..." Rumia gave a pout, as she was hoping to sneak some in.

"U-umm... Why us...?" I couldn't help but wonder of what use I'd be in getting meat.

"Well, you're both creatures of the night. ...I'd go too, even if I'm not able to see so well, but I need to sleep." Mima sighed, missing being able to go without sleep. Now that it would be useful to go without sleep, she was unable to. Back when she was dead, there never really came a time it was particularly useful, annoyingly.

"That is so~! Being a Vampire makes you about as strong as me!" Rumia was about on even ground with Vampires when it was a question of raw power, and had enough skill to make up for any lack of speed. The thing that tipped the scale away from being in her favor would have to be those seemingly random special abilities of theirs. Seriously, if they arn't random, how does one sister control fate, while the other destroys anything with but a clench of her fist...?

Rumia was never very good at Danmaku, and needed a sword to make use of her full combat skill; a swordsman without a sword isn't nearly as effective as they could be, you know? Had she had a sword, that battle with Orange, who was a skilled fist fighter, would have been vastly in her favor.

"Is that so~?" I couldn't help but ask the question in that form.

"That is so~!" Mima enjoyed when others were infected by this way of comunication, just as Rumia did.

"Well lets get going, Usgai; say your goodbyes and we'll be off!" Rumia had a big grin on her face, before she hid herself and Mima within her bubble.

The noises that eminated from the sphere were best ignored, as well as the mewls made by Mima. ...Just what is she doing in there?

"U-umm... I'll be back in a bit, Cirno; I need to help Rumia hunt..." I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable due to the noises that were being made a short distance away.

"Good luck, Usa!" Cirno pulled me in for for a hug.

I couldn't help but yelp, not expecting the sudden embrace.

A blush spread across my face, and I hadn't a clue as to why, but I really enjoyed the hug, eventually retuning the gesture.

I suddenly felt a finger trailing it's way down the back of my neck, causing me to shiver; Rumia had long since finished her goodbye, and had come to retrieve me.

"It's time to go, Usagi." Rumia's finger hooked under ther back of my collar, tugging me away from master.

"Aww... Okay..." ...Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure if I can fly.

"Now that I think about it, do you even know how to fly with those... wings?" Ohh, mind reader!

"Ehehe, nnno..." Rumia sighed, expecting as much.

"Hmm... Going by what I've seen flandre do, al you have to do is flap them, and they work... no idea how, but they do. Come, try outside." But... they don't even have anything to... Ugh, I'm just going to stop thinking about it...

Once we had waved one last goodbye, we made our way outside.

I tried flapping my wings once, kicking up a bit of dirt, and nothing else.

"I-it's not working..." I felt like I had failed at flight, even if I only just started learning this new form of flight.

"Hmm... Could be a lack of muscle. Try flapping as hard and fast as you can." Here goes nothing.

I began to beat my wings as hard as can be, gaining a slight lift with every flap. This was much harder than it looked!

"T-this is... this is realy hard...!" It was quite strenuous to keep myself in the air like this.

"Mmm... Ahh, I know! Stop for a moment, and I'll try something." I landed once more, panting quite hard. Was this what manual flight was like...?

Rumia began to touch one of the rings that hung from my wing, nodding to herself.

Rumia had discovered them to be rather empty of magic, and far less metal than they appeared. She closed her eyes, focusing on the crystal hoop she was touching, chaneling magic into it. After all that over the shoulder reading she had done, she had gained a fair bit of mana within herself, even if she hadn't a clue on how to actually _cast _any spells.

Slowly, the hoop began to flicker, before glowing with a silver light.

"Ahh! W-what did you do? I felt an odd electric sensation from my wing..." My wing now felt a bit stronger. Not in a 'I can fly fast' sort of way, but in a 'I can fly for longer, and with more ease' sort of way.

"Hmm... Seems you need a great deal mana in these things. I guess that's what makes Flandre's wing glow, huh?" What odd wings... Filling just one left Rumia drained of mana.

Rumia dragged me back inside, which caused Mima some worry.

"Ehh? Back so soon? Did something hap...pen...?" Mima noticed the crystal hoop on my back, and how it was glowing; her curiosity took over, and she began to inspect the odd crystal.

"I suppose you already noticed why we returned? Anyways, her wings need a lot of mana, can you fill them up for her? Just a single crystal took everything I had!" Mima rose a brow at this. She had no idea that Sunshine had any sort of mana stores, or that she would regularly read from over her shoulder. Rumia was quite stealthy, even among nocturnal Youkai, so she had never once noticed her watching.

"Judging by just one of these... I can probably only fill about three of them for her, but that's it." Mima shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"Wow, that's it? My, I didn't think you had only three times as much ability with magic than myself~!" Mima furrowed her brows at the presumed insult.

"Well, sorry, but I havn't exactly had time to train my body, like you have... Heck, I even _weakened _durring my time sealed!" Rumia laughed nervously, not meaning to have insulted her potential mate as she had.

"S-sorry, I meant no harm in the statement..." Rumia hadn't expected such an outcome at all.

"Ugh... Fine, I'm sorry I overreacted like that." Mima couldn't help but sigh, thankful that the Darkness Youkai hadn't meant it in such a way. There were many things she was fine with being teased over, but she hated to be called weak with the intencity of a Twilight Spark at point blank range. Also, she hated when other said her cooking was bad, or pointed out that it could be better.

"U-umm... What's going on back there...?" Having both of them behind me made me a bit uneasy, as I liked to keep an eye on anyone that's around.

"Ahh, right, right... I'll fill the stones now, so just have a little more patience, hmm?" Mima chuckled, so as to hide that she had forgotten about filling my crystals; she liked to make other see her as being dependable, not forgetful.

Mima began to glow with an ethereal aura, before a set of purple bat-like wings materialized on her back yet again, before breaking down and flowing into three balls of raw mana that she held in her hand.

"Now, which one's would you like lit?" Hmm... I'm not sure, actually. As I took too long to decide, Rumia chose for me.

"The two at the ends of the wings, and the one that matches the one I already lit." Yay, no need to stress over a probably pointless thing anymore!

The three balls of mana began to float from her hand, making their way into my wings, before a soft warmness began to tickle its way into the three crystals in question.

"A-ahh... mm..." I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan from all that energy flowing in at once, penetrating my wings quite deeply.

"Ohh? Like that, did we?" Mima chuckled at my reaction, finding it quite funny.

"Now, lets try this once more... Goodbye, you guys~!" With Rumia's farewell, we both waved to Mima, as Cirno was sleeping on the bed, and were once more off into the night.

As we left the house, I once more was instructed to try and flap my wings, and got far better results.

"I'm flying!" I happily flapped my wings with a great deal less strain, not feeling as though I might pass out at any moment.

"That is so~!" Rumia couldn't help but giggle at how cute I was when happy over such small matters, such as being able to fly.

I began to flap harder so as to find my ascent speed, and found it slightly faster than my speed as a fairy; while nothing to be proud of, it was somthing I was poud of, as it meant I was slightly less slow!

I began to flap slower, but ended up slipping up, flapping one wing slightly faster, and began plumeting towards the ground, only to be caught by Rumia.

"My, my, that sure was a spectacular fall, wasn't it? You would have painted the ground... Hmm, I guess you wouldn't have, as you have no blood, huh...?" One thing unique between a Vampire that was turned, and a Vampire that was born, would be that one has no blood in its veins, as it was all drained away durring the transformation. Not that a Vampire actually need blood in it's veins to survive, but it's still the way things are. Rumia had a fair bit of knowlege in her from various sources, mostly picking things of interest.

Rumia, not trusting my flight skills, began to fly with me in her arms. Those arms of hers sure did have strength beyond their size, as she carried me as though I were made of air.

We silently made our way through the night sky, on the lookout for prey.


	93. Here fishie fishie

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

W/N: ...I think I could get used to being carried like this...

Ay/N: Ayayaya, I just wanna make you squirm _more_ if you're going to say things like that~!

Early night, Mistia's favored fishing spot:

I swam about, minding my own business, looking for a good fish to latch onto, when I suddenly found myself unable to breathe, and in horrible pain.

I squirmed about, trying to get free, as I slowly bled out.

Slowly, but surely, my movements became more slugish, and I felt tired.

Eventually my body went limp, my soul leaving my body.

Mystia's PoV:

My, what a big, juicy eel you are!" I had decided not to open shop today, so why not go fishing?

There had been this rather large Lamprey in the water, so I had hurridly stripped, so as to not get her clothes wet; why care about modesty when, if anything, it hinders you?

I watched the eel that had been impaled on my talons slowly thrash about less and less, blood pouring from the deep wound in it's side, before it eventually went limp. Nice catch~!

I dropped the dead creature into a bucket I had with me, and began to look about for the next victim.

There! I swiftly dove at the water from the shore of the river, grabbing a fish.

"My, my, how rare to find a fish~!" Most of the fish were already gone, as they are a common snack of Youkai. ...This fish was rather piddly, as it was only a goldfish.

"L-let me go, and I'll grant you a wish!" Ehh? A talking fish...? Interesting~!

"Ohh? And how will I be able to tell if you are telling the truth?" I for one would say just about anything, it it meant not being eaten, so I suppose it could go either way.

Then again, what sort of being with the ability to grant wishes would manifest as a piddly little gold fish...?

"J-just put me b-back into the water, and then I'll grant your w-wish!" ...That sounds fishy. ...That was a horrible pun.

"No, not untill you grant my wish. Lets see... What do I want...?" The little fishie began to quiver in fear. Could it be just as I expected?

"I-I have to be in the water to grant wishes, as It's a long process." Riiight, and _I'm_ a Great Youkai.

"Either you grant my wish, or I see what you taste like!" I was starting to lose my patience with the small fry, as it seemed to be stalling.

I slowly brought the small creature to my lips, and opened my mouth wide, so as to scare it into giving me what I want.

"A-ahh! Okay, okay! Please don't eat me...!" She sure is easy to convince...

The fish began to shake in my firm yet gentle grip, obviously not sure what to do.

"...Well?" Maybe I'll keep it as a pet if it turns out unable to grant wishes... A talking goldfish _is_ rather interesting.

"U-umm... I've never figured out how to grant wishes before..." ...Looks like I have a new pet!

"I suppose I'll just keep you for the time being..." I let out a sigh of annoyance, while the fish sighed with relief.

I dipped it in the river water, so as to moisten it, before I flew off with my new pet in tow, as well as my single eel. Oddly, it seemed fine with breathing air.

As it can speak, I'll probably remember to feed this pet!

...Probably.

Lets hope it goes better than trying to raise a human chick.

Late night, Aya's house, Nameless Japanese Beetle's PoV:

I clung to the ceiling, happily watching the Tengu cuddle with my Queen, both of them without clothes. The two of them sure did seem to enjoy wearing nothing about the house...

Though I suppose that's more the fault of the Tengu, as she's a great deal stronger than my Queen, if only physically. If not for those stupid card things, she could simply unleash her entire army, easily killing most foes.

"A-aya..." Wriggle looked at her tengu lover with eyes full of amore.

"Mmm... Wriggle..." Aya enjoyed holding the girl in her arms, stroking her hair happily with her free hand, while inhaling the unique scent of the Firefly's hair. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was very unique.

Probably whatever a firefly's hair smells like, and seeing as non-youkai Fireflys have no hair, there's no real way to compare.

The scent was calming, similar to that of grass mixed with a summer shower, but there was a third scent, which she simply couldn't place.

"I love you, Aya." Wriggle kissed the throat of the Crow that was beside her.

"Mmm... I love you too, Wrigs..." Aya couldn't help but shiver from the gentle feel of lips on her neck.

I rubbed my front legs together, happy to have such a show to stay entertained with.

Ever since I was knighted, I hadn't once felt hungry, so I was watching the back of the Queen at any given moment. ...And her front, when her back was to the bed, writhing about in pleasure.

I couldn't help but drool some at the memories of the prior show that was put on.

Some insects call me a pervert for being attracted to the human form, and by extention, the Youkai form; I'm no pervert, no, I'm a _huge _pervert! I'm the most perverted Scarab you'll ever meet!

"W-w-wait...! M-my new ser- mmm... s-servant is probably still in the room..." Wriggle was slowly being coaxed to let out more and more erotic sounds by the skilled Tengu.

"So...? Let them watch." Aya spoke directly into the ear of her love, which made my Queen look like she was just about to melt.

"B-bu-" Wriggle's protests were silenced by Aya's lips pressing into her own.

Ohh, this was gettin' better by the second!

Ohh yeah... looking at the way she's bendin' her thorax and abdomen! Ohh yeah, she's even making the Queen's antenna curl!

I could hardly contain my joy, as the show continued for quite awhile.

Few can say that they have the privilege to watch their Queen enjoying herself in such a way.


	94. Midnight snack

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Untill I've reached chapter 100, I'll probably be neglecting TTOTTY a bit. On with the show!

Midnight, Forest of magic, Marisa's PoV:

I slowly drew a circle using a brush dipped in my own blood, as worked towards summoning the set of lights. The things didn't last too long once active, only about 6 hours, but they were quite useful at night; they don't mess with the eyes of the light sensitive, or get put out by simple things like wind or water. They would be the perfect light source, if not for the mana usage...

I finally finished the greater light rune in the center of the circle, and then began to draw a magic circle around the circle.

After I had finally finished that, I began to draw a dozen ordinary light runes around the magic circle, and finished off with a circle around the runic circle.

I began to chant the magic spell to create a set of twelve mage lights. "In brightest day, in darkest ni-" Wait, that's the wrong chant...

Okay, lets try this again...

I began to speak in words that could not be heard, but instead were felt by any within earshot as though they reverberated against ones very soul.

With every syllable, the words of power within the magic circle flashed, one after another, burning into the very earth beneath them.

Every time I finished the chant, one of the twelve runes surrounding the main rune burned, filling the area with more light, before I began the chant anew.

It's not a very good idea to preform Runic Blood Magic in one's home, so I was doing it a ways away from my home, as I didn't want to light my house on fire again.

As I finished the 11th repetition, the 12 flames turned into a brilliant white halo, burning with heavy doses of arcane energy.

I began the finishing incantation, so that the ring would collect in the primary rune, split, and become 12 lightless orbs.

Mage Lights only need one to create a spark of magic within them, and they will become as brilliant as the halo form.

There are other ways to form such lights, but this would be the fastest and easiest. Why re-write the runes 12 times, when you can simply use the far riskier, but less time, mana, and blood consuming method?

As I continued the incantation, the halo began to turn to glowing dust, before swirling into a vortex of light in the center, forming one giant orb of light, which slowly split into twelve.

First, one became three.

Then three became six.

And finally, six became twelve.

The blood of the rune boiled away, leaving behind nothing but the twelve spheres that glittered lightly. They had the appearance of a fist sized orb of ghostly green crystal.

I couldn't help but fall on my back, exausted from the process, as it always took it out of me to use non-love based magic.

While Mage Lights are rather simple, they are at the same time not that easy for one with next to no natural mana generation.

If not for already having an extra 'bag' of holding, which happened to be my hat, I would have to wait untill morning to create one.

If one makes a mage light in the day, it would be sunlight, so I decided that it would be best to do so tonight, thus creating moon light. It seems rather supid to create sun based ones, honestly, as they can be as bright as a star. They make good anti-Vampire weapons though.

I grabbed my hat, and began to place one after another into the limitless space found within, before I suddenly felt a killing intent.

I I dodged to the side, just as a few Danmaku impacted with where I once was.

"Who's there, ze? !" I looked about, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Ohh, I thought you were a boar~!" It was Rumia, who by all means should be able to tell me from a boar by smell alone.

"Right, and why should I believe such a likely story, ze?" I couldn't help but sigh, even if I hadn't a clue as to the location of the little Youkai, she probably wouldn't try to strike again, as she was playing it off as an accident.

"...Because it sounds quite likely?" I hate when other twist my words...

"Now, tell me, what exactly are you trying to attack me for?" There had to be a reason, even a stupid reason is still a reason.

"Ahh, well, I saw you doing flashy things, so I felt like attacking! It's my job, you know?" ...I suppose she _did _say that it's her job to attack humans, even if it sounds more like a _hobby_ if you ask me.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me, but was a moment too late to react, and I found myself in the embrace of the little Youkai.

How did she get behind me so easily...?

"Wha... L-let go, dammit!" I couldn't stop my heart from pounding, as I had seen a few of Rumia's meals over the years, just out of coincidance. One time, I even saw her tackle a man teeth-first, ripping open his throat in an instant, before ripping off a bit of flesh before he had even died!

"Never~! Though, it's not like I'm going to eat you... Not only would Mima be pissed, but I'd end up getting sealed by Reimu! While she's lazy, I'm sure she would mind her best friend, and rival, being eaten!" Even if she says that, it's rather hard to stay calm in such a situation... Heck, I can feel her breath on the back of my neck! "Now then, calm yourself, and let's have a chit-chat; I can hear that heart of yours ticking away at the speed of sound you know." I hate when I lose my cool around those that can tell!

"F-fine... I have some inquiries of my own anyways..." I found myself suddenly being carried towards my home by the small blonde, as though I weighed nothing.

After making the short trip inside, she set me down on the bed and backed away a short distance.

"Now then... I'll let you go first, you may ask any one question you would like!" Rumia grinned a happy little grin, obviously happy to have executed her plan flawlessly.

Defeating Marisa was quite the accomplishment after all.

"...Tell me, how do you know Lady Mima?" Rumia's grin widened.

"Well, I expected as much, but it's not much of a story... You sure you want to hear it?" I gave a few rappid nods, intent on finding out more about my Master. "Well, It started a bit over a month before the great barrier was formed... I found a powerless young women who wasn't afraid of me... No matter what I tried, she didn't fear me, saying that she couldn't stop me if I _did _try anything, so I decided to make her my pet, and we lived thogether happily for a time... Mima, Miko, and myself. Yukari would constantly drop off food for us, even a slab of human flesh for myself, which I convinced Mima to try after hardly any effort; that girl's curiosity is dangerously easy to pique." Rumia had a happy smile on her face while telling this portion of the story.

"...Lady Mima ate human flesh?" That was a bit difficult to take in.

"Yeah, and she liked it, too! It's always interesting to find such interesting humans~! ...Even if they tend to get crazy later on in life." Rumia sighed sadly. "At first, everything was just great! But after a few years, Miko began to... change. She began to distrust, and hate Youkai for no good reason. By that point, I had given up human flesh for the most part, but... she tried to kill me..." Rumia had quite the sad look on her face at this point, even if it happened so long ago.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but... Who _is _Miko?" While I'd heard the name, and talk of a sister, I hadn't a clue as to who it actually was.

"Mima's sister. She was stronger. _Much _stronger. So strong that she eventually went a bit mad for awhile, sealing away hundreds of youkai... Mima knew that Miko was the true evil one between them, even if Mima was reffered to as 'evil' for siding with Youkai whenever possible... One day, she too snapped, just as Miko had... Miko was sleeping, and... and she took that knife of hers, sneaking into that empty room that Miko had slept in... and then... she... she..." Rumia couldn't continue, hardly able to hold back her tears at what had happened to her friends over the years.

"...Master killed her own sister in cold blood?" Rumia nodded, hardly able to contain herself. "Hey, it's okay... Cry if you need to..." My small push burst a damm in Rumia, which had obviously held strong for a very very long time.

I suddenly felt Rumia burry her face in my petite chest, crying her heart out, while I stroked her hair.

"It's okay... It's not your fault, you know? Things like this happen It seems, and you can never predict it!" Rumia's was hardly listening, her inky black tears staining my clothes.

I held her for awhile still, before she finally calmed down.

"...Sorry about your clothes..." I looked down, seeing my white undershirt covered in black that I assume I'd not be able to get out easily.

"It's nothing, ze!" It's not like I can't just use some magic to fix them up at some point. While they looked ruined, magic would probably get them back to normal.

"A-anyways... Umm..." She seemed a bit confused, so I gave her a little reminder.

"It's your turn for a question, ze." Rumia lit up once more, returning to get happy grin, even if her eyes were a bit puffy and red.

"Well..." Rumia began to relay her rather surprising question. What could she want with that sort of information for, beyond the obvious?

Midnight, Bamboo Forest of the Lost:

I looked about, doing as Rumia said.

Rumia had left me here, on my own, saying that it would be better to split up.

It wasn't long untill I finally came upon something, and that something was rather large!

An adult boar, just minding it's own business.

My body began to react to my need for stealth, as though I were a natural born hunter.

My wings tensed, causing the rings to go motionless, and grow dim, while my nails lengthened slightly, turning into claws, and my fangs extended as they had when told to eat.

I slowly crept along, getting closer and closer to my prey.

The boar didn't notice a thing, just sniffing about, grazing on some grass.

My eyes began to intensify in their gentle glow the closer I got to securing the huge meal.

The boar looked up a moment, causing me to stop.

After a few moments, the boar went back to doing as it was before.

Once I hade gotten within a few metres of the beast, I tackled it to the ground, ripping its throat open with my tusk-like fangs.

With this, I had made my first kill, and gathered a great deal of food.

I drank down the blood, happy with my meal; it had only been little over a day, but I was already pretty used to being a Vampire.

I began to drag the felled boar, making my way towards a random direction; I had no need to fear getting lost, as Rumia said she'd come pick me up after a bit.


	95. That's a big boar

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

R/N: Why are you all quivering and running about like mad... men...? Ohh, right, sorry about my eyes... A-anyways, please don't tell Master that I made a mistake, and gave so many humans lunacy, okay? ...Okay? ! I don't want to be punished...!

Two hours before sunrise, Bamboo Forest of the Lost:

Where is she...? Rumia said she'd come pick me up, but it's been awhile now, and still no Rumia!

I slowly walked about, boar in tow, going in a direction that didn't smell of blood. Eventually, I'll find the damn exit, simply by process of elimination!

While growling to myself, I didn't notice a rather obvious pitfall trap, and ended up falling in.

"Ahaha, how dumb can you get, Udonge? How did you even manage to fall in my boar trap...?" Udonge? Who? I tried to move, feeling a horrible pain in my gut, due to a sharpened spike at the bottom of the pit.

"Owww..." I couldn't say much more, as I was doing my best to pull myself free, slowly un-impaling myself from the stake in my belly.

"Ohh crap, you're not Reise- Ohh, nice boar, usa!" Ehh? How does she know my name?

I looked up to see the face of a small girl with short brown hair, and a pair of floppy bunny ears atop her head, look down at me. Her eyes were a deep shade of red, just a bit brighter than blood. Around her neck, there was a small carrot charm, which hung over the edge of the rather deep pit.

Slowly the hole in my gut began to close up, healing any damage, internal or otherwise, that I had sustained.

"C-can you move for a moment...? I don't want to hit you with the boar..." The rabbit eared girl scampered away, and a moment later I tossed the boar from the pit. I may have used a bit too much strength, as the boar flew a few metres into the air, before landing with a heavy thud beside the pit.

I tried several times to hop out of the pit, but fell back in each time, as the rim made of dirt crumbled from my attempts.

"You need help, usa?" The small rabbit girl dangled her hand into the pit.

I jumped as high as I could, and grabbed her hand, which was followed by the rabbit-eared girl swiftly pulled me from her trap as soon as she had a firm grip.

"S-sorry about your pit..." I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl in the pink dress, as I had ruined her trap.

"Ohh, it's nothing! There's another hundred twenty-two throughout the forest, so I'll be fine, usa!" The girl giggled at my worry, as she was used to others getting angry at her over falling into her pits, and doubly so if they fall onto a spike.

"Umm... How do you know my nickname...?" I couldn't help but ask the rather obvious question, which got me a raised brow from the slightly shorter girl.

"Err... I _don't_, usa." Ehh? But... she just said it again...?

Just then, Rumia came hurtling towards the ground from above the bamboo.

"Usagi, sorry I'm late, ehehe... I umm... I didn't want to come untill I had caught an actual animal, but I never did, and- Ohh my, that's a big boar!" Rumia was lying through her teeth; she had actually spent all that time trying to look into something that was a matter of life and death, with the help of Marisa.

"Ehh...?" The rabbit girl was confused by this, as well as her seemingly being the target of the apology

"Ahh, she means me... My name is Usagi Scarlet, and you are?" I gave a suddenly charismatic smile.

"T-the name's Inaba Tewi, usa! You can call me Tewi, though..." Tewi was taken by surprise by my sudden charisma attack, not expecting such a thing from one covered in dried blood and dirt, as taking out a boar by the _throat_ with your _face_, or falling into a pit full of loose packed dirt, were both rather messy affairs.

"Ohh, hey Twei." Rumia hadn't noticed Tewi at first.

The first crack of dawn had arived, bringing with it a slight sting.

"Oww..." I winced, and Rumia cursed under her breath.

"Dammit... Usa, we're gonna have to hurry, or we're gonna become a bit crispy! Sorry, but we've no time for chit-chat, so we'll be taking our leave now, Tewi!" Rumia grabbed me, slinging me over her shoulder, before grabbing the boar by the hind legs, and sprinting off.

Tewi waved good-bye, slightly confused by the sudden exit, while Rumia ran off with a pair of meaty weights in tow at breakneck speeds.

As she ran, the stinging began to increase, and Rumia put up a 95% darkness bubble, so as to still be able to see, yet not get burned as of yet. As of right now, we were probably looking a bit sun burned, but that's nothing compared to what it could be.

"Ohh, that feels much better~!" I couldn't help but point out that I preffered to not get a sunburn, which I hadn't a clue as to exactly _how_ bad it would be.

"Well, it's not gonna last long, Usa... Give it another five minutes, and the light'll start burning again... Thankfully we'll be at Cirno's house by then, though!" Even though she had run for about 7 minutes strait, Rumia hadn't even broken a sweat, and could speak just fine.

"Grar! Stop right there, there's a toll..." Rumia ran passed the particularly fierce looking Boar Youkai, paying it no mind. "...to cross this... road..." The Youkai was dumbfounded at what had just happened; as far as he knew, a ball of darkness flew past him, dragging a boar the size of him.

"Boss! Dat git just ran past us like we was nofin'!" His green skinned companion angrily complain.

"...Saw nothing..." The Boar Youkai mumbled to himself. "I saw nothing, and I'm sure you saw nothing too, right?" The Youkai's expression was that of fear.

"R-right. No gits 'ere." The green skinned Youkai had the most awkward of grins on his face; just what could his boss be so afraid of...?

Rumia began to slow down, as we were finally about to arive.

She let go of the boar, and it began to tumble for a bit before slowly comming to a halt by the door, only moments after we had passed the threshold.

"Chin~ Chin~!" In the distance, Mystia let out her usual cry, signifying that day had come.


	96. Bedtime story

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

R/N: Ehh? Humans? ! C'mon, donate...! Donaaate! Ehh? ...Damn Author! **Fantasy Heaven!**

A/N: Gyaaa! And you wonder why nobody donates...! On w-

Pichu~n

Sunrise, Cirno's house:

"S-so... What now...?" I wasn't sure what we should do, as it was about time for everyone to wake up.

"Hmm... Well, it's not like we need to sleep for probably another day, but... Mystia's morning wake-up call didn't wake them up... We could either sleep beside them, we could wake them up... Ahh, or we could make them feel _really_ good to wake them up~!" I couldn't help but blush at the last suggestion.

"W-well... I'm a bit tired after dragging that boar about for who knows how long, so how about sleep...?" I felt just the slightest bit exausted from such a thing, even if Rumia had put me to shame with the sheer speed she ran at with that boar and I in tow...

"Is that so~?" Rumia could understand getting a bit tired after lugging about a boar of that size.

"That is so~!" I couldn't think of a better responce, so why not go with the easy one? As a bonus, it also made Rumia giggle.

She was still carrying me over her shoulder, as it's the easy way to keep one from leaving the bubble, so she walked us over to the bed, sniffing out the location of the two humans, and which was which, before setting me down on Cirno's side.

"Ufufu..." Rumia made her way to the other end of the bed, where Mima slept; Rumia had no intention of sleeping, and was planning on killing time by hearing Mima's cute little cries.

I snuggled in beside the indent in the sheets that was made by who seemed to be Cirno, and happily snuggled against her, before falling asleep.

Rumia's PoV:

I began to gently slide my hand up Mima's outer thigh, so as to see if she was awake.

"R-Rumia...?" She had trouble forming words, in part from being woken up by my actions, as well as the wonderous finger tips caressing her thigh. ...Odds were that she would once more get interrupted, but you'll never with if you never try!

I began to nibble as gentle as can be on her nape, hoping to make her mine this time.

"Hnn...! W-what are you d-d-doing...? !" By this point, I knew Mima's weak points like the back of my hand; Mima's nape was quite sensitive to just about any stimulation, especially if she was already a bit turned on.

"Whatever I want..." I grabbed a hand-full of breast, gently squeezing a moan from the girl.

"...Will you two shut up...? You're too noisy!" Cirno had been woken up by the noises of girls enjoying themselfs, and was rather cranky.

Dammit...! Why must there be an interruption every single time? !

"S-sorry..." I had no other option but to abort, letting go of Mima's massive mammary.

I cuddled my face into the breasts of the one I loved, using them as a bit of a pillow. Mima must have waited awhile for our return, as she sounded a bit tired still, going by the wonderful sounds she was making.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by the pounding of Mima's heart; maybe I had finally started to have a lasting effect on her.

I grinned into her breasts at the thought of her finally returning these feelings of mine, just as I fell asleep.

Dawn, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Flandre's above ground room, Flandre's PoV:

I sat on my bed, playing with a rabbit doll that Sakuya had brought me this morning; she always brings me a new toy every morning, as I tend to make things go kyuu by accident. She's the bestest maid around, and the only one that ever plays with me, even if she tells me to go easy on her. China also plays with me, but I never really see her, so we sadly never play.

"Flan~ time for bed." Sakuya had a warm smile on her face, a smile that she showed to very few. I love my Saku saku, so I make sure not to break her by accident again.

"Aww... but I'm n-" I began to yawn. "...I'm not sleepy!" Sakuya couldn't help but giggle about my actions not fitting my claim. I love the sound of her laughing, I'd miss it if I play too rough, so I do my best!

"Really, now?" Sakuya's a nice lady, though she seemed kinda... weird at first, as though she hated me, but didn't say it...

She stopped scowling after 50 years, give or take.

"Uhuh! I'm a big girl, and as a big girl, I don't need to sl-" I once more broke out into a yawn. "...I'm kinda sleepy..." Once more, my actions brought a happy giggle from the head maid.

I accidently kyuued her arm once, but the purple lady made her all better! ...I wish I could un-break things, too...

"Well, why don't you get under the sheets, and I'll read you a story?" I smiled with glee, as Sakuya tells the best stories.

"Okay!" I cried out happily, before burrowing my way under the covers, popping my head out from under them a moment later. "Boo!" Sakuya pretended to be surprised, and laughed, but I don't mind when she pretends.

Otherwise I'd play rougher with her, and make her break!

"Boy, you surprised me Flan!" No I didn't, but I'll pretend that I can't tell.

Even if I hate liars, she means well.

"Ehehe!" I gave a convincing laugh, which brought about the reward I was looking for.

I loved to see that smiling face, or hear that gentle laugh, so I can stand her lies.

"Now... what story would you like to hear, Flan?" I put my finger to my mouth, thinking hard on the answer to that question.

"I want to hear a story I've never heard!" I gave my brightest grin, which caused Sakuya to look away with a blush; Sakuya had almost had a nosebleed, but looked away just in time to prevent it.

I love the sound of her chest going thump thump.

Sakuya pulled up a chair beside the bed, and sat down.

"W-well... Erm... Ahh!" Sakuya cleared her throat. "There was once a white Bunny, who would one day play with a young devil." This sounds oddly familiar, but I can't place where from... "The Bunny didn't know the dangers of playing with devils, so she wasn't scared in the least." Seriously, where do I remember this from...? "One day, the Bunny agreed to play with the young devil while on a trip with her friends, not knowing that she may very well perish." Ohh well, I'm sure it's nothing important. "When she found out, it was already too late, and she couldn't talk her way out of the play-date." ...It really _is _bugging me, though... "Once that night had come, the little Bunny was lead to where the devil enjoyed her time, and left on her own." I'm feeling a bit... sleepy, actually... "When she was left there to face her fate, she unexpectedly survived, but at a pri- Ohh, she fell asleep." Sakuya giggled to herself, before stopping time.

Durring the halted passage of time, she tucked me in, put the chair where it belonged, and gave my forehead a kiss.

"Goodnight, Young Mistress." Sakuya began to walk away, time still at a stand still.

The door quietly shut behind her, and with that, she was gone.


	97. Delicate antennae

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Getting close~! I hope to hit chapter 100 in two days, and then I'll focus on TTOTTY for a bit! ...Not for as long as I've been focusing on DoP, but I'll still focus on it for a bit. On with the show!

Early morning, Aya's house, Wriggles's PoV:

I woke up to a feeling of pleasure shooting into my head, but I wasn't sure why; My antennae felt slightly... odd, so maybe it had somthing to do with them.

I looked about, only seeing darkness, yet feeling quite nice; I found my face being pressed into Aya's breasts, as I had come to expect of her by now.

Once more, I felt a nice spike of sensation drilling into my brain, yet couldn't figure out why.

...Why do I keep feeling my antennae being tugged on...?

I managed to pry my face from my lover's rather large breasts, and looked up at my antennae; it's quite difficult to get through the muscle of even a _sleeping _Tengu, so I had a bit of trouble

...Well, that explains a bit. Aya's got both of the tips of my antennae in her mouth, and keeps sucking on them from time to time!

Once more pleasure shot into my head via antennae stimulation.

"Q-quit... quit iit..." The sensation was getting more intense with every suckle of my now twitching antenna.

Obviously I wouldn't be able to pull them from her mouth, lest I damage them in the process.

Once more Aya sucked on my annoyingly delicate antennae.

"Mmm... S-stop..." If she doesn't wake up soon, I just might grow addicted to this alien pleasure...

"Uehehe..." Aya grinned in her sleep, seemingly happy from hearing my pleading voice.

"Ayaa... Wake up!" Just how am I to wake her up...? Ohh, I know!

Once more, Aya suckled my antennae, causing me to squirm about in pleasure.

"Hnnh..." It's now of never... "I-is that a scandal which isn't covered in any news p-papers? Wow, put your clothes on, Yu-" Suddenly, I found myself tumbling acoss the bed, thrown off by the suddenly sitting up Tengu.

"Scoop? !" Aya looked about erractically, grabbing her camera and taking pictures at random. "...Where's the scoop?" Aya sounded slightly dissappointed, not seeing any nude Youkai about, save for the obvious.

"S-sorry, but you wouldn't wake up, so... I improvised!" I chuckled awkwardly, not sure as to what else I could do at this point.

"Ohh, sneaky sneaky...!" Aya had an annoyed grin on her face, as she was expecting a scoop.

"S-s-sorry...! It's just..." I looked to the side, a bright red blush creeping its way onto my face. "...You wouldn't stop s-sucking on my antennae..." Aya's brows both shot up, and she was infected by my blush.

"O-ohh? Was I...?" Aya couldn't help but chuckle, as she couldn't really defend herself; she loved the little morsel to a fault, to the point she had been getting less and less work done by the day, even! For one like Aya, who had previously valued her paper above all else, that was just short of an un-dying declaration of love. ...She sure falls in love fast, huh?

"Y- yeah... N-not that I particularly m-" Just then, Aya's stomach interrupted me with a loud groan, causing the Tengu to blush, before the sound was joined by the sound of my own groaning stomach.

"Ayaya... I guess I should cook some breakfast!" Aya leisurly strolled off, not waiting for my responce; she hardly even needed one, with the way we were both sounding.

...Why does Aya always seem to be walking about in a state of undress? Could it be that she has some sort of secret desire to be an exhibitionist...?

I moved my legs about, checking to make sure I could stand, before I lept off the bed.

...It turns out that I can't, as I fell down the moment I tried to support myself.

"Ugh... Damn legs!" The skin of my back began to harden, and open, revealing my hind wings. I began to stretch them, as I hadn't really flown in a couple days; it always felt nice to stretch muscles after letting them go without use for awhile.

After a short stretch, I flew back onto the bed, knowing that there really wasn't enough space in here to fly about.

How I envy those that fly by... magic? I'm honestly not sure as to how they do it... I'll have to think about that later; for now, I'll just wait for Aya to finish up.

Maybe I'll get dressed in the meantime...

My mouth began to change inside, while my back turned back to normal, allowing me to speak in the insect language.

_"My knight, are you about?" _My call went unheeded for a moment, before the Japanese Beetle finally responded.

_"Y-yes, Milady?" _Ahh, good... it's refreshing to have such a quality knight; I hope to get used to this, and also to never lose him in battle.

The beetle began to fly down from the corner of the ceiling, giving me a hunch that he's been watching me for awhile.

_"...How long have you been there?" _I couldn't help but blush some. Not because of being seen in a state of undress by my servant, but by knowing that they may have heard the sounds I was letting out.

_"...Are you sure you would like that answer, Milady?" _That responce tells me all I need to know...

_"Nevermind... I have a task for you, knight. I need you to fetch for me my clothes, which are scattered about the room." _I couldn't help but blush, remembering the process of being stripped by Aya. Her hands gently rubbing my breasts through my top, while she was gently tugging down my sho- Now's not to time to get heated over things, brain! I musn't show myself getting turned on, or my servant will think less of me!

_"Yes, Milady."_ The japanese beetle began to fly off, in search for my discarded articles of clothing.

It didn't take long for him to locate all of my clothes, as the room was rather clean, save for the clothes strewn about lazily.

_"You're my most dedicated knight, did you know that?"_ I couldn't help but smile at the hard working insect, who wasn't much bigger than I was in my prior life. If he were female, I'd probably end up naming him my successor some day. ...Heck, I just might anyways... Who's to say there can be no King? Though, this is far into the future, and only in the case of him lasting long enough to become a Youkai.

_"I do now, my Queen." _My knight gave a happy little smile, which looked like slightly open mandables.

_"Hmhmhm... Have you a name? It's getting rather old to call you by title, you know?" _I returned his smile, happy that he knew how to joke around.

_"I go by Moegi, Milady." _Moegi, huh? I think I'll call him Moe, for short.

"Ayayaya, food's done, Wriggle!" Aya had already eaten her plate of eggs, and was bringing me my share of the food, as she figured I couldn't walk.

She was right, as per usual. For someone that fabricates strories, she sure is good at figuring me out...

I let out a sigh, and happily accepted the eggs; Aya's eggs were just so tasty, I couldn't help but want to eat them all up.

...Somehow, that sounds horrifying...


	98. Strong legs

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: I can't do math while sick, it would seem. Two days to go! ...this time it's true! On with the show!

Noon, Garden of the Sun, Yuuka's PoV:

I wonder when I'll get another visit...?

I wish to tie up someone other than Iku, yet she's all I have for the time being.

I smacked my hand against the already pink rear of the oarfish I was keeping busy with, delighting in her squirms of both pain, and pleasure.

I miss my little Wriggy, even if I don't want to admit it.

Though, I suppose she only kept on comming due to being in love with me...

Sure, I felt flattered that a queen took a liking to me, but... she's still just a child.

While I'm willing to punish her, love would have been a bit... creepy.

Once more, my hand connected with the flesh of Iku's rear.

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" Iku couldn't really respond, as I had cut off all of her senses.

She couldn't hear, see, or smell, and I knew that she didn't mind such treatment, in fact, it was half the reason she came by!

Iku and I go way back, you see. Before I became the owner of the Border of Dreams.

It was around 120 years ago, give or take... My concept of time has become a bit warped over the couple of centuries I've been around, so I'm not so sure anymore.

Once more, I felt the impact of my hand against the soft skin of her rear.

Gensokyo was still new, and I had yet to gain power from my long, long sleep. Anyone that sleeps within the Realm of Dreams gains tremendous power you see.

I'm not sure how I did it, to be honest...

I defeated Yukari of all people, while having next to no power myself!

Back then, all I had was my flower manipulation, which I used to charge solar energy for a crude version of Master Spark.

I had the help of a shrine maiden, whose name escapes me, as well as Iku, who was far more... normal at the time.

However, that's a story for another time.

Noon, Cirno's house:

My lips were suddenly pushed appart, and a warm tongue entered my mouth; seems Cirno is up to her usual sleep antics.

...Maybe I'll try somthing new this time...

I fight for supremacy, and inevitably win, pushing the warm tongue from my mouth, and then entering her mouth for a change, where she'd get a taste of her own medicine.

...Not that my tongue tastes bad, or even slightly like medicine usually does.

"Hnn..." Cirno was weak to being on the defensive it would seem, because she wouldn't stop squirming about and clenching her fingers on the back of my vest.

Even if I couldn't see, I knew that she was getting a bit excited by smell alone.

The sound of Cirno's sleepy joy was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps from outside.

Rumia's PoV:

I awoke to the sound of footsteps far too heavy to be of anyone I knew.

"Usagi, cover up with the sheets... It seems we have company, and I won't be able to block the sun's rays from you, while I go teach this..." I sniffed the air, before raising a brow. "...boar Youkai, a lesson." I let out a sigh, not looking forward to the pain of the sun's rays.

"O-okay... I'm hidden under the sheets..." Good, now I can get going.

I lowered my bubble to 95%, and kicked open the door; before me we was a hulking, armored boar Youkai, who was in the process of stealing our boar.

This Youkai was a great deal larger than the other boar Youkai I had ignored on the road.

The boar had a warhammer with a head as big as my torso.

What a tiny weapon... At his size, he should be able to use a weapon twice that size!

I began to feel the burn of the sun, my skin smoking lightly.

"...Do I know you?" I hadn't a clue as to who this was, but I couldn't just let them steal our food...

It's rare to see a beast Youkai interested in eating their own kind, yet he's about to do so freely! What a disgusting pig...

The youkai slowly turned about, so as to see who it was that was asking the question.

"Ohh? A little girl? ...I think I'll take you, too! You'll make a fine toy for those lonely nights!" The hell? Like I'll let a slob like him have me! I _do _have standards!

I resisted a devious smile; I'll just have to lure him nice and close...

"Ohh no, a big scary Youkai...!" I wasn't the best of actors, but if he thinks me human, I'll just have to play along!

"Huhuhu... It'll only hurt at first! C'mere, and I'll make you happy again and again!" That grin of his disgusts me...

I timidly walked towards him, doing my best to blush. I'm not sure how, but he can see through my darkness it seems.

"O-okay..." Why not play into this odd perversion he seems to have, so as to get nice and close?

"Y-you mean you're really going to come to me? Just like that?" The boars face was delighted, and quite creepy as such.

"W-well... You seem nice, mister boar! Papa always said to trust strangers, as they can make you feel nice!" The boar rose a brow at my assumed horrible parent, who didn't actually exist.

As I arived, he picked he up happily, and hugged my to his chest. Gods, that smell of his is horrible...

With that mistake of his, his fate was sealed.

I pulled back my leg, and kicked him in the gut.

"Oof... W-what a str-strong girl you are...!" The boar dropped me, as he fell unconcious.

There, now that that's taken care of... What am I to do with this big fella? Maybe I'll just toss him into to woods... He doesn't seem so bad, just... really, _really_ stupid.

And a bit of a pedophile...

...And a thief.

We already have more than enough boar meat anyways!

I grabbed the Youkai by the ankles, and began to spin with him; it wasn't long untill I had built up the momentum needed, and sent him flying towards the Forest of Magic.

I picked up his weapon, and grabbed the boar, before making my way back to the house.

Obviously, he'll be back... and depending on his mood, I'll simply give him his hammer back.

Though, if he's angry, I'll just have to beat him for a bit.

I let the ordinary huge boar fall to one side of the door, and prop the hammer against the wall.

Going by what Mima seems to be intending, we'll have alot of cooking to do, so it's about time we get to work...


	99. Unlimited space works

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

C/N: Why do you people keep making me sound like I'm talking about 'eye's...? Quit it, or I'll... I'll... I can't think of any threats that would work right now! ...I miss my ice, dammit...

U/N: Quit making Cirno sad! Don't worry, Cirno, I'm sure we'll find a way to turn you back soon!

A/N: ...I don't think I should be in the same room as myself from an alternate timeline...

U/N: ...But arn't you the one that makes me do everything I do, such as being in the same room as you...?

F/N: U/N Owen was my sister?...How did I get here?

U/N: ...Go home, Flan; I'm sure big sis Remi is worried about you vanishing into this strange place...

F/N: Fiiiine...

Early afternoon, Forest of Magic, Marisa's PoV:

I grabbed the now dry sack I had enchanted last night, making sure to not handle it roughly.

Most physical spells require some sort of blood. The blood of a virgin maiden works twice as well, so I use my own; why not make use of such a thing while you still have it?

I stuck the sack in my hat, and pulled out a dagger which I kept in my hat for just such an occasion, and as a last resort sort of defense; there is enough love charged in it to level a small mountain.

If it's not flashy, it's not magic!

I grabbed my usual bowl, which was rather blood stained from the use it had gotten over the years.

I chose a particularly small 'limb' from the Mandrake I kept, being sure to plug my ears with magic, and severed it.

The magic that plugged my ears was quickly worn away, but I knew exactly the amount needed, so it was just enough. A mandrake's scream is always the same strength and length, lasting 2.463 seconds, and works quite similar to the screams of a Yamabiko, yet differently in a way.

While a Yamabiko will echo in all directions, a mandrake screams so as to create sound, then amplifies that sound and causes it to only hit you directly in the face, thus instantly killing the one that bothered them, but only if they without protection.

However, mandrake's are rather pleasant to speak with, as well as fast to regenerate, so they make an interesting familiar for those that need their reagents en mass, and boy do I need their reagents...

Every potion I brew, every blood magic rune I write, and every meal I make, all contain a bit of Mandrake root, and ocassionally a leaf, unless such a thing would get in the way with the spell.

I place the slowly regenerating Mandrake back in the pot I keep it in, before burrying its body once more; the exposed leafy top swayed happily, and it gave a pleasant chirp. Yes, Mandrakes chirp.

I began to cut up the bit I cut off, first into strips, then I diced it, before putting it into the bowl.

I took the knife, and slashed my wrist, allowing my blood to spill into the bowl. I'd need a great deal more than I did for the Mage Lights, so It's easiest to just do it this way. With all the magic in the air, wounds tend to close up rather fast for those within the forest.

I took the magic pestal from my hat, and began to grind up everything.

Years ago, I realised that I needed to wait for things to dry out far too offten, so I enchanted a pestal of bone to age things as I grind them down, thus making them quickly turn into a usable dust, instead of a useless paste.

With the preparations complete, I rinsed off the pestal before returning it to my hat, and finally headed for my usual location.

The scent of blood was still fresh from last night; even a human like myself could smell it.

I took a pinch of dust, and began to make a magic circle, being sure to not mess it up like that one time... I don't like accidentally summoning eldritch horrors, so I'm sure to be more careful with my magic circles now.

I tossed the sack into the center of the circle, where it began to glow faintly, floating a metre above the ground.

With the final preparations done, began to draw a circle of infinity, which is basicly two intercecting squiggles in the shape of a circle. Meaningless in nearly all spells, but quite vital for spells such as this

Next I was to draw another magic circle, which would bind the power of infinite space to whatever empty item may be placed within.

With the second magic circle done, I began to surround it with layer after layer of small weight runes, numbering in at exactly 100 by the time they were all done, before adding a layer of reversal runes around it. I'm very glad that rune size doesn't matter, or I'd run out of room!

One by one, the reversal runes began to glow, before turning the weight runes into weightless runes. It's a bit of a cheating way to make weightless runes that Mima taught me, as I hadn't the mana reserves to put together such a large number of them, and _still _don't.

With the reversal runes used up, they blew away into the wind, giving me room for the last step.

I began to charge every drop of mana I had into the remaining powder, causing it to turn a brilliant green; with the green dust in hand, I slowly formed the third, and final, magic circle.

I stepped back from the completed spell, before chanting the incantation needed to push the power within the outer circle towards the center.

As I chanted, the green dust began to glow, before swirling into the air; the dust slowly doubled every marking between its prior location, and the bag, turning them all a burning white.

One by one, the weightless runes began to burn out, the used up dust blew away into the wind, leaving less and less runes with every second.

With the last weightless rune burned, the second magic circle began to burn, followed by the circle of infinity.

The power doubled over the circle, again, and again. With every doubling, the circle grew brighter, and brighter, before it finally all blew into the air, charging the area with a heavy dose of magic; one by one the dust flew at the bag, burning it black, a speck of dust at a time.

The sack that was once brown, was now a smoking black color, indicating that the spell was finished.

With one final word, all of the leaves in the area blew away, sealing the energies within the sack once and for all.

A grin split across my face, before I lost strength in my legs, falling onto my back.

Spells outside of my specialty sure took it out of me...

With a yawn, I fell asleep in the soft grass.


	100. A digit is added

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: I'm sure you'll find the cheesy joke with ease, if you've heard it before!

Y/N: It's in the-

A/N: Qu-quiet...!

M/N: I'll be borrowing this joke, z- *gapped*

Y/N: You're welcome.

A/N: ...Thanks. Let's try for another 100 chapters! It'll probably be about that long untill the next incident, and as such, the next part of the story! Anyways... Don't worry, it won't be dull! Incidents don't happen every day, ya know? On with the show!

Late afternoon, Cirno's house:

Rumia was keeping me as close as can be, as I'd burn if not for her darkness, which wasn't one of the easiest of tasks as she was rather busy skinning the boar.

As the thing was quite large, and our spit only _moderately_ large, Mima decided to do it in sections, starting with the legs.

Rumia had already gotten the hind legs skinned, and was simply waiting on Mima to prepare the fire, while busily skinning the front legs.

"Booored..." Cirno had just about nothing to do in this, and was tasked with poking the coals of the fire that Mima had setup outside; The coals had yet to be ignited, so she had nothing to do.

With the sheer size of the thing, there would need to be a fire of similar size, you know? Mima had gathered a bit of fire wood for this very reason, and was currently placing them in the pit she had dug out.

With a flip of her knife, and a quick word that I heard echo through my brain, the wood had ignited, and was ready for what we intended.

...Magic sure is useful...

"Okay, Rumia. Can you rip off a leg now? I'm ready to start cooking." I didn't see what happened, but a sickening pop signified that she had done as requested, and ripped a limb from the creature.

Mima's PoV:

Soon after that rather nasty sound filled the air, a leg of the boar began to stick out of the bubble, obviously being handed to me by Sunshine.

"Thank you." I took the heavy section of flesh and bone, and began to push the metal rod through the more fleshy part, before placing it on the spit that Sunshine's cook friend had left here for just such occasions.

The sounds of skinning resumed, and I couldn't help but wonder what exactly Rumia was using to skin the thing; the only knifes around are the one in my hand, and one that's by the fire...

Rumia continued to slide the extended razor sharp bone talon of her thumb through the flesh of the beast, cutting through like a knife through butter.

I looked to the sky, noting that it was about late enough for Rumia to lower that bubble of hers.

"Hey Sunshine, I think it's about dark enough for you to lower your darkness." Rumia jumped a bit, before grinning happily; her darkness began to fade, first stopping at 95% so as to make sure it was dark enough, then it faded to nothing.

"Ahh~! So comfy to feel the cool air on my skin..." Usagi nodded, agreeing with Rumia that the humidity of the bubble did get a bit uncomfortable after awhile.

Then it hit me.

"Oww!" I looked about, before noticing a bit of red and white floating in the air.

"Having a cookout, and not inviting your Neice...? How cruel..." I sighed, rather annoyed at being hit with...

I felt the back of my head, before pulling out a sharp spike of metal.

...A persuasion needle. I hate these things... Miko always used to use them, claiming that they magically made others agree with her.

Like hell! They only work that way because they hurt like hell, and Youkai don't want to get hit with more of the things!

"You really shouldn't throw these things about willy nilly..." I couldn't help but scold the girl.

"Hmph, you're not my mom!" Reimu pouted and looked away.

"...Right... Anyways, if you want food, go fetch my Pupil." Reimu groaned, just as I had expected of her.

"But it's such a paaain...!" Reimu was in a rather lazy mood.

"No Pupil, no food." I sighed, after having to grind my words into her head; I don't like having to repeat myself.

"Fiiine..." ...That was easier that expected; she's about as lazy as one can be!

"That was easier than I expected; she's about as lazy as one can be!" Rumia echoes my thoughts, word for word.

"...Say anymore, and I'm going to beat you..." Reimu growled, glaring a hole into Rumia, which only got a grin from the girl.

"Is that so~?" Both Rumia, and myself, asked in unison.

"E-err... Yeah..." Reimu was expecting such a responce from the Youkai, but not from myself. She was quite surprised to say the least.

"Is that so~?" Both of us began to grin, my magic turning to wings, and I drew my blade, while Rumia's cheeks split open to expose all of her teeth.

"...I... I'll be going now, bye!" Reimu flew off as fast as she could towards the direction of Marisa's house, a bit intimidated by our threatening actions. Reimu had gained a bit of a fear of my, from back when I was an evil spirit, due to waking up on numerous occasions to the sight of me, hovering over her, knife in hand, with a nasty grin on my face.

It was quite distressing to wake up to such a scary sight, and had left her with a bit of a long lasting trauma; while Reimu could probably beat my now human self with relative ease, she would rather avoid conflict with me due to said trauma.

It wasn't long before Reimu returned, Marisa in tow. The scent was making the poor maiden drool heavily, and her stomach growl in annoyance at not being fed for awhile.

While she was gone, Mystia had arrived, and had given me a hug while crying; she seemed quite happy to not be constantly forced to cook, and spoke of having had needed this break for a long time.

"Wow, Reimu! You're really tearing into that meat!" Rumia couldn't help but giggle at the voracious display being put on by the Red-white, and was quite entertained by it.

"I havn't eaten in over 6 months." Everyone sitting about outside gave her the most confused of looks, while pausing their eating.

"...How are you... alive, ze?" The human body can't go without food for much longer than a month, and probably a little _less _with how little fat Reimu has on her.

"I attack Youkai, and eat their fear!" Once more we all gave her the most confused of looks.

"...But... But, only Youkai can eat emotions, as far as I've read, ze!" Marisa couldn't believe the words coming from Reimu's mouth, and neither could the rest of us, honestly.

"Well, I'm the acception, obviously!" None of us could defy her logic, as she had obviously done it.

"...And, drinking?" Rumia was truely curious at this point, as she had never heard of a human doing as most Youkai do.

"One month." We all once more gave her a rather blank look.

Reimu has been the strongest around for awhile now, save for Yukari; could that mean she ccan do such insanely impossible things effotlessly...?

The human body simply isn't made the same way as a Youkai's, and as such, we _need _food and water; there's no way around that really.

...Atleast, not as far as I know...

While we all continued to eat the boar, Reimu easily tore through pound after pound of meat; by the end, she probably ate about five pounds of meat.

Where does she fit it all...?


	101. So THAT's how they get their wings in

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

D/N: Seriously, why have I been missing for so long?

A/N: Shh, quiet Daiyousei! Nobody's asked that question as of yet, and I- Ohh crap! Uhh... W-well, on with the show!

Early night, Cirno's house, Mima's PoV:

Reimu had long since left, as she mostly was interested in mooching food, and Mystia left as well, after she had been told to pass along that we were going to be busy for awhile, which caused some joy in the sparrow, as it meant less cooking for awhile, before I began the final inspection of our supplies before we would leave for Mt Shiro.

Some might think it foolish to begin the climb at night, but it would benefit Rumia, and I wanted nothing more than to please the friendly little Youkai.

"Mage lights." I had to be sure we had such an important item; we can't simply rely of those that can see in the dark the whole trip, can we?

"Check!" Marisa fetched the twelve balls of moonlight from her hat, showing that she had them.

"Twelve? That seems like an aweful lot..." That would last us a whole 12 days if we used them spareingly.

"Well, I find it easier to make twelve at once, and you can never be too careful when you have no worries over space and the like, da ze." Marisa's words were quite true; if one _can_ be prepared for the worst, why _not_ be?

"One to two bags of holding." A place to keep supplies was rather important, especially as we had a lot of meat to carry. It's good to keep food seperate from the other things, which was why I would preffer two.

Marisa popped off her hat once more, and rumaged through it, eventually pulling forth the tell tale black sack that would be a bag of holding.

"Two bags of holding, ze!" I rose a brow at the answer.

"...Where's the second one?" Marisa proceded to look at me like I was crazy.

"...It's my hat, ze!" Ohh! ...I feel rather stupid now...

Cirno shifted about, sitting on the bed beside Usagi, obviously not sure as to what to do with herself untill we leave.

"Boooored..." Cirno let out a sigh, making her feelings know to the room.

"Well, that's it for my end, and I'm assuming all of that speed dried meat would be your end of the gathering, da ze?" I gave a nod as confirmation.

"Yeah, there's enough there for a whole month, if we ration it, or about ten or fifteen days, if we eat as we please. As such, I'd say that eating as much as we please should be fine, so long as it's just us five.

"I guess we should load the bag and get going, huh? ...Wait, what about a tent of some kind?" While that was a good question, I had that covered.

"Don't worry, I've a spell from my last trip there... It's basically a hardened bubble version of the cold resistance spell, which also serves as a form of shield. I suppose it would be wise to bring a number of sheets from the bed, though... Would that be fine, Cirno?" I turned to the once fairy, who was quite obviously bored out of her mind.

"Ahh, yeah, that's fine..." Cirno seemed to not really be paying attention to the question, but it's not like she said no, so I didn't really mind.

I began to collect some of the sheets that weren't being sat upon, and stuffed them into my pupil's hat; that bottomless hat of hers is rather unique, I'll have to ask her how she did that some time...

"Let's fill up the food bag, and then go wash up a bit, as there's not really going to be much of a chance for that on the mountain. We would need to somehow happen upon a hotspring if we wanted to bathe, and I don't see that happening." Now that I think about it, there's probably only one hotspring on the whole mountain, and it's rather hidden, so the odds are very much against us finding it. The odds of us being able to locate it would probably be about 1,000,000 to 1!

"You three go ahead, we'll be out in a bit, ze." Marisa held open the black sack which was utterly empty.

Cirno happily bounded out the door, while Rumia and Usagi followed at a slower speed, seeing no reason to run.

I couldn't help but smile at how happy the once fairy was, as though the boredom of only a moment ago had been swept away in its entirety.

Usagi's PoV:

I couldn't help but smile at how cute Cirno was when she was as happy as she is right now.

"I love seeing that happy grin of hers..." I accidentally spoke my thought's aloud.

"Is that so~?" Rumia gave me a letcherous grin, which took me a moment to realise what I had said.

"U-umm... N-n-not love as in I l-love her, or anything!" I began to panic, only causing my words to become even more interesting.

"Is that so~?" Rumia's grin was starting to look painfully wide.

"Th-that is so..." My voice was but a whisper, not helping my case at all.

While I was busy defending myself, yet only making things worse, Cirno had already stripped, and had jumped into the lake.

"C-cold!" Yelped the once ice fairy, who _still _wasn't used to such a switch of sensations.

"Well, yeah... It's getting close to winter, and it's night, so the water's going to be a bit cold..." Rumia spoke the obvious, which wasn't so obvious to the fairy. Cirno had never had to pay attention to such things, unless it was summer, or maybe spring.

"...I m-miss f-f-feeling cold the right w-way." Cirno pouted as best as she could, while her teeth chattered away. As she had always felt cold as a good thing, she had absolutly no cold resistance as a human.

I began to remove my clothes, having a great deal of trouble with getting anything that had wing holes off. I'm not even sure how one gets wings through such tiny holes!

The now fully stripped Rumia noticed my plight, so she began to give me a bit of help.

"Here, let me help you with that..." She found there to be a few well hidden buttons between the wing holes, which I didn't even know were there, as Sakuya had helped me get dressed after big sister Remi forced me to take a bath, as it was unbecoming of a Scarlet to smell as I had. Needless to say, the water felt quite odd, as it's one of a Vampire's weaknesses.

I felt the back of her wrist brush against the very base of my wing, right where it was connected to my body, and I couldn't help but jump at the sudden sensation.

Rumia, now curious about how I would react to a more direct touch, gripped the base of my wing as gentle as can be, before twisting her hand with a quick motion.

I suddenly saw stars, and fell to my knees, quivering at that surge of... Well, I wouldn't call it pleasure, but it was a very strong sensation.

"P-p-please stop th-that..." My voice came out a bit weak, as through I had been suddenly winded by the odd sensation.

"Fiiine..." Rumia relented, not wanting to annoy her friend too much. Plus, I said please! It's rare that Rumia was given requests with any form of polite speach to them, unless it was a human begging for their life. Usagi was neither human, nor begging for her life, so it was rather refreshing.

With the buttons undone, I easily removed my borrowed vest, putting it on top the neatly folded pile of my borrowed skirt, and odd poofy underwear, which reminds me of Yukari's Shikigami's hat.

The under-shirt was far easier, as it simply had one large hole that both wings stuck through, so I got that off with little assistance.

It felt nice to have the cool night air drift across my skin, which gave me goose bumps, aswell as a far more noticable reaction, but everybody else was having that exact same reaction, so nobody was about to tease the other over it.

As soon as Rumia and I had joined Cirno in the frigid water, we could tell why she had yelped as she had, as the water was ice cold.

"C-cold!" Rumia and I yelped as we surfaced.

"T-told y-ya." Cirno grinned at us, with an expression that shouted 'I win!'.

Mima's PoV:

Wewh... That was heavier than I expected!

We had finally finished packing the meat, taking far more effort than I had expected; had I known that it would be _this _difficult to lift, I'd have had Rumia assist me instead of Marisa!

"Well, lets get going... I could realy use a bath after all that lifting..." I spoke mostly to myself, but Marisa nodded in agreement.

"You ain't kidding, ze! That was a lot of meat!" Marisa never was very good at lifting heavy things, or even medium weight things, and hadn't grown any better at it over the past ten years since I had vanished from her life.

We made our way outside, where there were the forms of two Youkai, and a human, swimming about while their teeth chattered.

"Ahh, that's right... I guess the water _would _be a bit cold this time of the year, huh...?" Such things like seasons always did slip my mind.

"Guess I'll get to make use of my cold resistance spells a bit early, ze!" Marisa began to grin, before making lightning fast hand gestures, and pointing at us one after another.

With every time she pointed, the coldness of the water seemingly vanished from whoever she was pointing at.

First Cirno suddenly felt fine, then Rumia, and finally, Usagi.

Soon, I felt the bit of nip in the air fade away, as Marisa had cast her spell on me, and then, with one final gesture, she had defeated the cold air's power over herself, too.

"There we go, ze!" And with that, she quickly stripped, and jumped into the lake, just as shameless as one would expect of the ordinary witch.

Unlike my Pupil, I was far more calm about such things, so I simply walked into the water, that is, after stripping.

"Thank you, Blank-white!" The three that were once suffering in the water cried out in unison, giving her a hug each.

"Z-ze! ? L-let go!" She felt a total of six hard little pink nubs pressing against her, and it made her feel rather uncomfortable.

The struggling went on for a few minute, before the girl finaly gave in, allowing herself to be hugged. Marisa couldn't help but question if she was losing her edge, as she would usually have dodged such things with ease. ...That seems like reason enough to become a Youkai as soon as can be, as dieing would suck a bit.

A/N: And with that, my missed day is made up!


	102. The final secret

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Yuu/N: Jeez... I'm getting a bit restless, so maybe... maybe I should make a new friend!

A/N: ...What sort of 'friend'?

Yuu/N: Ahh, You'll do! Right this way, little one...

A/N: A-ahh, I'd rather n-

Yuu/N: Ohh, but I _insist. _I do treat my friends well, if only so that I needn't find another.

Late night, Hakurei Shrine, Reimu's PoV:

After the troublesome flight home,with my stomach full of something other than fear for once, I began to get ready for bed.

Wait, I just realised, I'm hardly tired at all... Must be 'cause I'm a Shrine Maiden! I mean, why else might that be?

"Welcome home, Reimu." Yukari had been watching me through a gap, wondering if I'd ever notice her.

"Ugh... What do _you _want?" I glared at her, and reached for my gohei; Yukari only ever seems to leave if I use eccessive force, so it's good to have it handy.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm... It seems like only yesterday you came of age, and now you're... exactly the same as before, actually." Well, yeah! It's all that holy power, I'm sure!

"Yeah, and?" I wish she would get to the point, as I knew she had one.

"Hmm... Havn't you... ever wondered _why _you havn't aged a day since you were sixteen?" That's easy!

"It's because I'm full of so much holy energy, isn't it?" I puffed out my chest, proud of my reasoning skills.

"...Is that your final answer?" Yukari looked at me from behind her fan with amused eyes; had I been able to see through said fan, I'd know that she was biting her lip rather hard, so as to keep from laughing at how stupid of a reason I had come up with.

"Obviously." I continued my usual grumpy glare with my arms now crossed under my slight chest.

"And, tell me, where have you been getting your food for the last year or so?" 'Last year or so'? That's another easy answer!

"I've been chasing down Youkai shouting that I'll exorcise them, as their fear is quite filling, save for the times I can get my hands on real food." I began to grin, drolling just a bit due to being reminded of the feast I was given tonight.

"...And you think nothing odd of that? Just chock it up to your great deal of holy energies...?" Yukari sighed, knowing my answer already.

"Yeah, of course!" I smiled at the reminder of there being few stronger than me.

"And what of that restless feel in your heart, on this full moon?" Ohh? It's a full moon? I wasn't aware...

"Well, that's... I'm not sure..." Why is that?

"Would you like the answer? You may wish to sit down if you wish to hear it." Yukari gave a smile, one that seemed without alterior motives for once. I sat down on my futon, not giving an answer.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes Yukari, I've gone mute, so please tell me!" Yukari giggled to herself a moment, before continuing. "You are my daughter, Reimu." I rose a brow at that.

"Well, yeah, you already told me you raised me, a few years back..." Yukari chuckled for a moment, before composing herself.

"No, I mean you are my _actual_ daughter, Reimu." Yukari gave me time to absorb this.

...What? She's joking, right? I'm... I'm a related to Yukari? I'm _closely _related to the person I was _molested _by years ago? !

"And you did those... th-things to me, anyways? !" I had other reasons to be angry, but this was the most pressing of matters.

"Ahh... Yes, that was a mistake. You are the spitting image of your... father? I don't really know how to call that, as it's a she, I believe. Anyways, I found myself pregnant one day, out of the blue, after the last of the Hakurei died out... Normally there would have been cracking skies, as there was when the last of the Hakurei died out for the first time, 117 years ago, but divine intervention once more kicked in." Yukari's expression was that of sadness, remembering that horrible scene. The Hakurei shrine was covered in blood, as the acting Shrine Maiden, her husband, and their daughter, had all been mutilated by a cowardly Youkai.

"...I was born of a _god? !_" Answer one thing, and a far more pressing question arises from the answer.

"Yes, I do think so. ...That, or I somehow bent reality with my border manipulation, but I would be able to tell if I did that, unless I bent that, too." Yukari smiled, obviously happy to finally get these secrets out in the open.

"...Why do we look nothing alike?" If what she said was true, and my gut was saying that it was, why is that?

"Ahh, that was easy enough; I simply manipulated the border between Holy and Youki, and turned what was a holy power filled Youkai, into a _very _holy power filled human." Wait, so I... _am _human?

"But..." Yukari put a finger to my lip, showing that she would answer that question.

"The manipulation is simply wearing off, and once it has, you will truely be a Youkai... I actually came by to watch over you, as it should be about to happen!" Yukari grinned, and looked through a gap so that she could see the one, and only, clock tower in all of Gensokyo. "Now." Both hands struck 12, signifying midnight, and with it, the loss of my humanity.

"Ugh...!" I doubled over, suddenly in a great deal of pain. The conversion of Youki to Holy was a rather simple one, but... the reverse was _quite_ excruciating.

While I was crying out in pain, Yukari was sitting on one of her gaps, busy watching the show with great interest, while pushing her motherly instints to the back of her head, just as she had for all these years. She had never seen the Border of Holy and Youki switch in _this_ direction in all of her many years, and she had been around the block a few hundred times, so that's saying something.

While Youkai may have a few oddities to them, they still feel love for their children just as much as humans do, so she could only take so much before having to put an end to the pain her child was in.

"Quit being such a cry-baby, and I'll fix you..." Yukari masked her love with rather cruel words, before flipping the Border of Pleasure and Pain in Reimu. Needless to say, the results were quite interesting.

"Ahh... ahhh...! Mmm...!" Reimu's howls of pain quickly turned into ecstacy filled writing, and a great deal of moaning.

"Now, lets wait for the change to finish~! I'm sure it'll only take around an hour or so..." Yukari giggled to herself, while a bag of popcorn was produced from a gap, and a video camera from another; it's good to catch these sorts of embarassing moments, so that you can bring back those memories at another date, right?

Plus, one can never have enough _blackmail_ material.

Ahh, these next few millenia would be grand, Yukari could tell this from the past 15 years alone!


	103. I spy, with your little eye

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

R/N: That time of the month again, huh...? I guess I'll have to be more vigillant with Flandre... Damn moon.

As the clocktower struck 12, letting out a tone loud enough to warn all of Gensokyo, all the Youkai across the land of illusions began to feel the tugs of Lunacy, just as they had every before month, and would every month afterwards. Most could resist the tugs of their temporary insanity... However, those who were unprepared, such as the more idiotic fairies, as well as those of weak mental health, such as a certain Vampire, were all subject to the moons rays, bringing them to a state of fufilling any desire they might hold back on normally.

Such as the devouring of human flesh.

Midnight, Mountains behind Youkai Mountain:

I lazily, yet quickly, flapped my wings, doing my best to keep pace with the rest of the group. It felt quite nice to not be _that _slow anymore.

For whatever reason, probably due to weight concerns, Rumia had insisted on carrying Cirno, so the trip was rather boring thus far.

Suddenly I heard a loud gonging song, and began to feel... strange.

Hungry, so hungry... What's this smell? Food?

I began to sniff the air, pinpointing the source of the scent, which was the girl in the arms of... what was her name?

I flapped once, quite hard, and shot off towards Rumia with speed I hadn't been able to achieve while sane, intent on snatching the human in her arms.

Rumia's PoV:

I looked back, seeing just as I had expected; Usagi had never weathered a full moon, and as a Vampire, the tugs of Lunacy were all the stronger, so I decided to simply not tell her.

I pretended to not notice her, untill she was about to snatch Cirno from my arms, when I tossed her high into the air just in time, so as to distract the now blood crazed Usagi.

In the space of a single breath, I flipped the now distracted Usagi, grabbed her by the leg, and used her own momentum to throw her at a particularly sturdy looking tree.

While watching her fly towards the ground at break-neck speeds, I caught the confused once fairy.

"W-why did you throw Usa? !" Cirno was understandably upset.

"It's a full moon tonight, and she lost herself to the hunger within, so... I took her out!" I grinned.

"...Huh, I hadn't even noticed it was that time of the month, ze!" Marisa looked to the sky, confirming the fully exposed moon.

"The full moon is the only time one can hope to enter Mt Shiro, we were quite lucky that it was so soon, honestly." Mima looks so cute when she acts all cool like that...

"Think fast, Mima!" I tossed Cirno at Mima, which caused Cirno to flail about wildly. The first time, she was half asleep, so she hadn't fully reacted to being thrown.

"Ahh...!" Mima got knocked back a bit when she caught Cirno, as she hadn't time to ready herself.

I began to fly down so as to pick up the now unconcious Usagi.

Lets see... she should be around... ahh!

I found the limp, and slightly broken, form of Usagi. I guess I threw her a bit hard... Ehh, she'll heal in about an hour.

I picked up the broken form of Usagi, and slung her over my shoulder, before making my way back over to the group.

Midnight, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia's PoV:

I hate this night.

Every month, the same thing.

I've never once enjoyed a full moon without a single worry of my sister escaping.

Honestly, we have nothing at all that could keep her at bay, should she ever _truely _try and escape.

Patche can't stop her, even with water, which she has a phobia of.

Sakuya can't stop her, even with all the time in the world.

Meiling can't stop her, and can only _just _keep her from escaping when she's _sane._

And me?

...What can I do against that? She destroys anything, and everything, that she gets her hand on! She had long since destroyed the threads of her own fate, when she had learned that I had manipulated them; my sister is no fool, even if she acts the part of a child...

She even has shattered Sakuya's manipulation of time, time, and time again, when she isn't in the mood to be stopped.

...I can hardly even call her my sister on nights like these!

She's like an entirely different person!

A very... _very _unstable person.

And yet, full moon, after full moon, she has always stopped trying to escape just as soon as she has broken past the last line of defense, as though it's some form of game to her.

Her insanity during nights such as these, while complete, is... controled.

She has never once escaped for real...

That is, untill tonight.

Midnight, Skies over Misty Lake, Flandre's PoV:

"I know you're out here somewhere, little sister!" I looked about, before locating the origin of her scent.

I looked towards the run-down looking shack of a home, and began to probe the eyes.

While most think that I can only Kyuu eyes, they are _far _more complex than that.

I can also tell what eye belongs to who, even through walls, and over great distances.

"...You arn't here, sister?" I looked about, before spotting my little sister's eye a few kilometers away, towards a huge mountain.

I once more gave chase, speeding off with into the night whilst giggling madly.

Late night, Hakurei Shrine, Reimu's PoV:

I awoke to a throbbing, splitting headache, my whole world spinning on its axis.

"Ahh, it seems you've woken!" Yukari gave me a million dollar smile, which was quite unlike that which I was used to of her.

...What's she doing here?

"...What...?" I couldn't think, so I ended up asking the simplest of questions I had at my disposal.

"Lookie, lookie! We look _so_ alike now~!" Yukari opened a gap, which was reflective enough to be called a mirror, and aimed it at me.

A girl in my clothes, with my hair style, but with dirty blonde hair, and a pair of bright red eyes, looked back at me.

"...What...?" I looked at myself at length, not once realising it to be a mirror of sorts.

"Well? Tell me what you think of the new you!" Yukari's happy smile hadn't once faltered, and only grew wider with time.

"...New me...?" I was still in a state of confusion, my brain working about as well as a single tossed rock does for a Spell Card. That was a rather sad day, when a particularly weak earth fairy discovered how to make a spell card, only to end up hitting me in the forehead with a rather small rock.

Needless to say, that fairy was hit with a few hundred Persuasion Needles for that, so that she would _feel _her punishment, _and _remember it untill she was killed next.

I wonder if she ever made any better Spell Cards...?

"Yeah, remember all those important things that have gone on tonight?" Yukari furrowed her brow, looking rather impatient at my lack of memory.

I thought for a moment through the haze in my head, searching for my most recent memories.

It didn't take long for realisation to strike.

"...So, I'm a Youkai now, huh?" I looked at the minor changes to my features. While my eyes, and hair, were quite the different in color from that which I had been used to, those were quite literally the _only _changes to me. I felt no fast, felt no smarter, and in now way did I feel any stronger. "...I feel the exact same..." Yukari giggled at my confusion

"That's because you've always been as strong, and fast, as a Youkai! While you were human, there were some... side effects." My eyes went wide with fear. Side effects? "Ohh, dont give me that look; every last one of them simply made you stronger!" I breathed a sigh of relief, and began to think about a question that had been in my mind ever since I learned I was .

"...When you offered to teach me gaps, that was a hint at my unique heritage, wasn't it?" I felt rather dumb, and with good reason, too.

"Of course, sweetie! Though, I was quite serious... It'll take a century or so, but I _can _teach you..." Yukari was just a Great Youkai in the end. She wasn't born with such an abstract, and utterly overpowered, power; Yukari had to learn it, just as I would have to, if I so desired.

"...Sure, I guess. Actually, that brings up a good question... What _is _my life expectancy?" Yukari smirked at my answer, as well as my question.

"Ohh, I'd say over twenty thousand, going by myself." ...That is... That is more time than I'm able to even _comprehend! _Wait, did she just admit that she's not 17?

"And here I thought you were 17 all this time..." I sighed, and did my best not to crack a smile at the rediculous statement I just made.

"Ohh, ha ha, very funny..." Yukari gave

...Now I can be glad that I have as many Youkai friends as I do, as I'll out live both Sanae, _and_ Marisa!

That thought pains my heart a bit, imagining life without that rival of mine to bug me for the snacks that I don't have...

Marisa, that is. I couldn't care less about Sanae, as she's a bit of an insane annoyance, if you ask me.


	104. A very wild Flandre appears

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Let's see exactly how well I can make this chapter play out~! On with the show!

"Ahahah... Hahaha...! **_Ahahahahahaaa...!_**"

Before she knew what hit her, Rumia's head was seperated from her neck, and Flandre had caught my limp form in a soft hug, which slowly tightened like a vice, before my bones began to creak, slowly cracking, followed by splintering.

The next to fall would be Mima, followed by Marisa, who dual sparked the both of us, which didn't even scratch Flandre, but vaporized myself.

Flandre began to look horrified to my body, as it was burned away in the blink of an eye, leaving nothing but ash.

"...You... Y-you...!" Flandre's eye's began to tear up.

In a fraction of a second, Mima had been impaled with Laevateinn, and burned from the inside, out.

Marisa watched in horror, too stunned to do a thing, as her Master cried out in pain, untill her heart had been set aflame, and she went limp.

"...L-lady Mim-" Marisa hadn't time to react to flandre's sonic boom inducing swing of her sword, leaving nothing of Marisa but limbs flying through the air, along with a great deal of gore.

Cirno crashed into the ground, as she had been dropped by Mima, her body becoming one with the forest floor below with a sputtering crunch.

All that was left was a now wailing Flandre, who had wanted to see her new sister, but ended up getting her killed in a way one cannot regenerate from.

And with that, my vivid nightmare that somehow worked its way in, even if I was un-concious, had ended.

Late night, Just outside of Mt. Shiro's barrier, Rumia's PoV:

"Uhh... Stop... No, Flandre...!" Usagi mumbled, having had seemingly recovered from being knocked out rather quickle; Youkai stay unconcious for just as long as anyone else, if one is strong enough to knock one of us out.

Flandre? Just what is Flandre doing in that girl's dreams...?

"Ahahah... Hahaha...! **_Ahahahahahaaa...!_**" In the distance, and quickly aproaching, was the not so well kept secret of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, otherwise known as Flandre.

Had I not been alerted by Usagi's mumbles, I'd have probably never had noticed Flandre giggling in the distance, who was quickly closing said distance.

"Mima. Knife. _Now!_" Mima, not knowing why I was asking, began to rummage through her detatched sleeve, before coming across the blade.

"Catch!" Mima tossed to blade as hard as she could, knowing how easily I could catch such things.

However, I had another plan, as a knife would be far from enough to go toe to to with one as strong as her. No, I'd need a bigger blade.

I intentionally took the blade to the gut, so as to coat it in my viscous blood.

I pulled the blade from my gut, which was now a full sized great sword in length, thanks to my blood being far more... sentient than other beings. I tossed Usagi's body to Mima, knowing that she'd be able to carry the both of them, even if she was sure to bitch about it.

"Ahh...! Stop throwing people at m-" Mima's words were cut off when I intercepted the warped blade of Flandre's sword, Laevateinn, with the now pure black blade that was once Mima's birthday knife. I needed both hands to block a monster like Flandre, so I had to make room.

"What did you do to my sister! ?" Flandre looked a great deal crazier than usual, and she simply wouldn't stop grinning with blood lust, even if she was currently distressed a fair bit after seeing her sister looking a bit worse for wear, and the wings that looked so much like her own in such bad shape.

We continuously clashed swords, neither of us gaining any ground on the other. While Flandre had more speed, she had no skill with a blade, so every single swing was telegraphed to me a moment before they had a chance to cleave me in two.

"She went insane, so I knocked her..." I ducked under a swipe of her blade. "I knocked her out! I can't have her..." I dodged to the side, just avoiding another desperate swing. "I can't have her killing people!" Flandre began to giggle once more, giving me a bit of a breather from her onslaught.

"Ahah... Ahaaah... _Ahahahahahah! _You think one needs sanity to function? Sanity is for the _weak, _and those who are unable to lose it!" Her blade began to glow orange, before suddenly bursting into flames, searing the flesh of her hand. "Feel the power of my insanity in full, you inky creature!" Flandre swung once, and a I barely managed to avoide her swing, not from the speed, or the power, but by the sheer _radius _of that flame! How can she stand to even _touch_ that? ! I'd be burned away if I got too close to it!

My only chance of winning will be to fight dirty... I hate doing such a thing, but, as she is right now, I doubt _any_ of us would survive her rage should I fail! While Mima and Marisa are quite strong, Marisa is mostly only strong due to the spell card system, and Mima can only do particularly harmful things while defended by someone more durable. All of her more powerful spells use the mana in the air, and it takes time to gather that mana.

I gave Mima a glace, one that she would recognise the meaning of without fail.

'I need help' is the meaning, and she understood it quite well.

Mima's PoV:

I flew down to the ground, so as to set down the pair of dead weights, before flying back up, so as to warn my Pupil.

I got very close to her, so as to avoid alerting of that little Vampire, and began to whisper.

"Marisa, I need you to go wait down on the ground." Marisa was about to protest that she had beaten the Vampire before, when I interupted her before she had a chance. "Go. I'm not arguing over this. Rumia'll only last so long, and she's not even able to keep up with the movements of that girl. If you tried to help, this won't end well. Now, go. Please." Marisa sighed, knowing better than to try and argue with her master when she didn't let others get a word in edge-wise.

"Sure thing, ze..." Marisa flew down to the ground, feeling as though Mima was being over-protective.

Rumia's PoV:

Once more I dodged, narrowly avoiding being incinerated. Flandre's hand was now slightly crispy, and her skin was starting to flake some.

"Stand." Flandre swung, and I ducked under the blow. "Still." I flew up, the blade passing just under my feet, melting the bottom of my shoes. "Already!" Flandre made a particularly fast swing, which I wouldn't be able to avoid, so I was forced to block the blow.

"Erg... N-never...!" My blade of blood began to shriek, and near instantly boiled away. Mima's dagger was fine, if a bit bloody, but the temporary sword was ruined.

In a last ditch effort, I kicked Flandre in the stomach, so as to launch us both back a bit.

"Rumia!" I knew that signals, so I simply stopped flying, and was out of the way of one of Mima's stronger moves, which she had finally finished preparing.

Mima's PoV:

"Where are you going? !" Flandre began to ask in her most terrifying of voices, before diving towards Rumia.

My skin was crackling with demonic energies, as I chose a spell that, while non-lethal, was almost worse. It was a spell made by demons, apparently, and it was a rather instantanious torture session, and few could stay concious through such a thing, so it was effectively a horrifyingly painful knockout spell.

The skin of my arms was slowly being corrupted with the dark energies, signifying their being ready to be unleashed. When fighting a fast foe, why risk a quick, or slow, projectile? I preffer instantanious spells.

With one motion, I unleashed unbelievable pain upon the poor girl, and she, in that same instant, was knocked out quite soundly.

I began to counter the spells side effect of demonic corruption soon after the battle had been won; my hands were covered in scales, had tallons, and were a dark shade of purple, so I had to act fast.

My holy energies slowly fought back the corruption, untill none was left, and my hands once more restored to being as human as can be.

Marisa flew up, so as to catch the dimulative Vampire, and did so with ease, even if the impact left her a bit stunned.

"The hell'd you do to her, Master? ! I've never been able to beat Flan as easily as you just did!" Marisa looked at me, eye's sparkling with wonder at my strength, while cradling Flandre in her arms.

"Ohh, not much... Simply knocked her out through pain. Rather difficult, and it needs holy energies to keep the side effect at bay, so, no. You can't learn it." I knew my Pupil well; Marisa always asks that sort of question just before begging to be taught whatever spell is in question.

"Aww... Why...?" Marisa gave me her best puppy eyes, which wouldn't work on me this time, as the spell would end up devouring her.

"Demonic possesion isn't a very pretty thing... Trust me, I was posessed once, and I still feel it to this day! I was _this _close to being lost." I pinched the air, leaving a milimeter of room between my fingers, so as to to drive my point home.

"Think fast, Mima!" I suddenly found my knife being flung back at me, much to my dismay.

Gotta time this just right...

I grabbed it from the air, though, I grabbed it by the blade.

...Needless to say, much cursing was heard.

To make matters _far _more painful, the remainder of Rumia's blood, which had a bit of acidity to it, began to try and get in said open wound.

...More swears were heard, and they were _far_ louder than their predecessors'.


	105. Far more than 200

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

F/N: Owie... Did you have make them hurt me so much...?

A/N: Yes.

F/N: Uuu...

Late night, Stairway to Mt. Shiro, Mima's PoV:

We had been walking up these infernal stairs for what felt like ages. Why Yukari decided that it was a good idea to disable flight on, and around, the mountain, was beyond me.

As we hadn't a clue as what to do with the homicidal Vampire, we simply brought her along for the trip. There's no logical fallacy in that, right? Plus, she's Usagi's sister apparently. How that happened, I'm not sure.

Must be a Vampire thing.

However, what I _didn't _like about this, was that even though my hand is cut to the bone, and has a nasty chemical burn, I _somehow _ended up carrying all three of the girls.

I had the unconcious Vampiric sisters slung over each shoulder, while I cradled the snoring, and profusely drooling, Cirno in my arms.

...Why did I have to suggest voting...?

Marisa was mad at me, so she voted in favor of me thrice.

Rumia liked to bother me, as she found my annoyed glare a bit cute, so she too voted for me thrice.

...I, for one, voted in favor of Rumia carrying two of them, and myself the other, as she's quite a bit stronger thanks to her constant practice with that sword of hers.

That reminds me, why _haven't _I seen it?

"Sunshine, where _is _that sword of yours?" What was its name again...?

"Tyrfing?" Ahh, right... Why she named it after that legendary sword I'll probably never find out. She claimed ' The name sounds nice, so why not?', long ago, but that claim smells a bit fishy to me.

"Yeah. I haven't once seen it on you, did something happen to it?" Rumia chuckled a moment, and gave a pause to think up a wonderous story, whilst we continued our way up the seemingly endless stairs.

"I kind of... dropped it in the lake..." Rumia sighed, as she hadn't been able to think up any grand tale to make it seem less stupid.

"...And it's been there _how _long?" I couldn't help but hope she'd say a short amount of time.

However, I knew Rumia better than that.

"W-well... it wasn't long after you died..." Rumia looked away, embarassed that she was afraid of diving underwater.

"...Rumia." Rumia jumped, surprised at my tone.

"Y-y-yes?" The cute little Darkness Youkai looked up at me, as though she was about to be punished.

"When we get back, you _will _be retrieving it." Rumia had a look of shocked horror on her face.

"B-b-bu-" I interupted her, not interested in hearing her excuses.

"No 'but's, you _will _be diving down there, as I don't wan't to have to keep watching you impale yourself on my knife, which, I might add, isn't nearly as effective as your sword.

Rumia began to look distraut, thinking about the future. She hated when Mima gave one of her rare lectures, and that goes double when _she _was the target of said lecture.

"Really, now! I'll never understand how one, let alone a _Youkai _who is nigh _Immortal _thanks to her regeneration, can be fine with water, yet scared to death of being fully submerged! Is it your ears? Do you fear water in them?" Rumia open her mouth to speak, before being cut off. "No, it'd be silly if that were the reason." Rumia blushed, as I had hit the nail on the head. "I can't imagine it to be the darkness, for obvious reasons, so what could it be...?" Rumia looked down, ashamed of her fear of cold things in her ears, while we made the final stretch of the climb up the stairs.

"Wow, sure brings me back to my childhood, ze..." Marisa made a comment under her breath, just loud enough for Youkai ears to pick up, but not human ears. You would think Marisa would know not to think aloud by now, as such things are easily heard by some.

It wasn't much longer untill we arived at the top of the stairs, and the gate to Mt Shiro was before us in all of its glory.

It was but a rune etched stone arch, which would normally not even be here were the moon not full. However, one can still _leave _after a full moon, as Yukari isn't quite as stupid as she pretends to be. The other side of the gate is always active, and as such, one could easily leave.

A rather ineffective prison, really.

The gate began to flicker at our presence, a portal ripping open under the enormous archetecture, and snow began to billow forth from the portal, which contained a pure white landscape. Mt Shiro was actually once part of Gensokyo, but Miko somehow sealed it in its own dimention, which Yukari somehow made a gate to. ...Those two do enjoy doing things that make no sense, huh?

I made my way through the gate, motioning for the others to follow as I did.

"Amazing, da ze..." Marisa was too busy looking at the thousands of runes, all of which she had never seen. I'll admit, I once did the same, but there's no time for that right now.

I deposited the trio of girls on a particularly tall snow bank, and made for the exit, yanking Marisa inside just in time; The outer gate once more faded from reality just as Marisa had cleared the portal, leaving no trace of itself at all.

That is, on the other side. On _this _side the portal was just fine, and still quite active.

"Now that we're in, who's up for some sleep?" The sun had begun to rise, and as I didn't want to deal with Rumia stumbling about, or ending up stuck in the snow, so I had decided now was the best of times to rest for the ni- day.

Rumia rose her hand in reply to my question, just as I had expected her to.

"What, nobody wants to sleep?" I decided to tease Rumia a bit, as she was quite cute when she squirms.

Rumia rose her other arm, and began to flail them about in a panic. How cute she is when she gets all panicked...

"Kidding, kidding... Anyways... Marisa, help me draw a circle of heat runes. Let's make it..." I looked around for a bit, and found absolutely no good locations. "...Around the pile of sleeping girls." And with that, we got to work on making our camp.

The work was easy, yet rather exausting, as the last time I used that particular spell, I had atleast twice as much magic in me.

I've never really had a whole lot of mana, just like my Pupil. As such, I made a work around, just as she had.

While hers was love, mine was simply pulling the mana from the air. A process which also creates a pleasant scent, if one is paying attention to such a thing, somehow.


	106. You sunk my battleship!

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Le/N: ZZZzzzzz...

A/N: ...Umm, Letty?

Le/N: ZZzzzzzz Whazat, Cirno? Eat more... ice..? Zzzz...

A/N: Letty...

Le/N: ZZZZzzzzz Ice 's so tashty... Wha...? ! N-no... 's not making me... zzz... fat!

A/N ...Well, as I don't want to make her angry, I suppose that's the end of her being my note... Anywho, let's get on with the show!

Dawn, Hakurei Shrine, Yukari's PoV:

I stroked Reimu's hair with love, before tucking her in; Reimu had ended up falling unconcious from all the stress her body had been put under, so I couldn't help but want to take care of her.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." I smiled to myself, and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

Ohh my, she's burning up! Been a long while since I last had to take care of her... I don't think she ever got sick one back then, though...

I began to probe her many borders for what might be the problem, and ended up discovering she had gotten a cold, and was malnourished, too.

Well, what can one expect of one that eats nothing but emotions...? While a Youkai _can _live off of nothing but emotions, it's not very healthy, as intangable things, such as emotions held absolutely no nutritional value. Though, I suppose I'm at fault, too... I could have helped her, yet couldn't bring myself to, for fear of Reimu suspecting me. I can only use the excuse of 'things happen to find their way through the border every so offten' if it's not constant. If she were to find food daily, she may somehow put two and two together...

...Wait, is the only reason I've neglected my child for this long because I fear her thinking I _helped_ her...? ...I'm a horrible mother!

Well, what's done, is done, obviously; from this day forward, I'm going to be a good parent!

...What does a parent do? As I have no parents, I've simply winged it untill now.

Well, I suppose I'll start by taking care of her, and get her through this illness.

I opened up a gap in the ceiling, and a basin fell from above, landing beside me without a sound. I like to manipulate borders to a fault, and modify reality as I see fit. If I want something to be silent, it _will _be.

From the same gap, chilled water began to flow, and filled to basin a bit, while a rag fell beside me. Ahh, the joy of portals. It took me a few millenia, but the things were now as natural to me as using my hands, or breathing, for that matter.

I began to dip the cloth in the cool water, being sure to wring it out quite thoroughly, before I set it on Reimu's forehead.

...What do I... do now? Just watch her, or...? I've only ever seen colds and the like being taken care of on TV, as Youkai are a multitude hardier than humans, and I've never once directly taken care of another durring such times when someone got sick. As a comparison, think of humans as a dingy, and Youkai... Well, we would be a battleship. Which do _you _think would be easier for germs to effect?

However, my daughter is like like a battleship full of holes, and covered in rust, thanks to her eating habbits...

Dawn, Mt. Shiro:

Ugh... My head's killing me... I feel like I was thrown against a tree! ...Why do my wings feel so sore?

I began to flap them some, yet stopped as soon as pain began to shoot through them.

"Oww, oww, oww...!" While I couldn't see, probably thanks to Rumia, I could tell that my wings were damaged.

"Quieeet..." Cirno sounded rather grumpy. She hated to be woken up soon after falling asleep, as she just had been.

"A-ahh! Sorry..." I was quick to apologize, not meaning to wake my master.

"...Usa?" Cirno hadn't realised I was the one to talk , what with being unable to see.

"...Yes?" While my head was full of mostly pain at the moment, I had no real reason to worry my master.

"Y- Are you okay...? You tried to eat me, so Rumia threw you at a tree..." ...Well, _that_ explains why I felt like I hit a tree; I _did _hit a tree! Really, why must I have such bad luck with trees...?

"Well, my wings hurt a bit, and my head doesn't feel so great, but I think I'm fine." I couldn't see it, but Cirno smiled at this revelation.

"I... I see. I'm glad you're okay, Usa..." As she spoke, her voice was slowly growing closer, as she was crawling her way over to me.

"Thank you for worrying about me Ci-" As I was in the process of thanking her, I found myself getting pushed down. Thankfully, the ground behind me was nothing but snow, so the added pain in my wings was minimal.

"I was really worried, you know..." I found myself being pinned down by Cirno sitting on my waist, who shouldn't be able keep me pinned with our strength difference. However, I had no reason to resist, so I didn't try to remove her from her position.

"C-cirno?" I couldn't help but stammer a bit, as Cirno's method of pinning was quite... interesting. It didn't help in the least that Cirno never did see a point behind those 'underwear' things that humans wear, so the bare skin of her nether region was pressing against my belly.

"Shh... Quiet, or you'll wake the others." Cirno held my cheeks, and leaned in for a kiss; this would be the first real kiss she had given me while awake, so I couldn't help but blush at what this could mean.

The kiss was held for only a short moment, and contained none of the fancy tongue work she does in her sleep, but it had oddly effected me far more, in far shorter an amount of time. Could it be because she actually would remember this, unlike the vast majority of kisses she gave me?

"C-cir.. no..." I couldn't help but pant lightly, the short kiss having had taken my breath away. Cirno giggled quietly to herself, and began to change positions, intent on sleeping beside me.

"Yes, Usa?" Cirno sounded quite happy with herself, with how well she had effected me.

"W-w-why did you... k-k-" Cirno cut my stammered out question off with a quick peck.

"A what now?" Cirno was doing her best not to laugh.

"A... A-a ki-" Once more I found myself cut off by a peck on the lips, from a now snickering Cirno.

"What was that? I didn't _quite _understand you~" Cirno was starting to enjoy teasing me like this.

"Akiss." I blurted out the words I had been trying to get out, in an attempt to stop myself from being interupted.

"Do you really have to ask such a question? Must spell it out for you, Usagi?" My face began to burn bright red. That might as well have been her telling me she loved me, with how I was taking it.

The thought of Cirno perhapse having had fallen in love with me caused me to short circuit, and pass out.

"Usa?" Cirno got no responce.

"...Ehehe, I guess I broke you a bit, huh?" Cirno sighed, and snuggled into me, enjoying my lukewarm skin. While normal Vampires are warm blooded, those who have been turned can vary depending on blood intake. My skin being as cool as it was, indicated that I would need more blood soon.

Cirno soon began to have pleasant dreams, which were pretty much her cuddling me, and falling asleep, and then dreaming of cuddling with me, and then falling asleep. The cycle of cuddling, sleeping, and dreaming, repeated seemingly infinitely.


	107. Calm before the storm

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Ay/N: You really should release that oneshot, you know...?

A/N: Shush...! One shots arn't easy to get done in one day, and I'm not about to try on a day I'm not in the mood to write a lot, as that would mean no update that day!

Ay/N: Ayayaya, sorry I even brought it up! Jeez...

Mt. Shiro, Twilight:

I awoke to an odd smell in the air. As I'm still new to having a sensative nose, I couldn't place the scent, but it seemed oddly... familiar.

I began to hear the whispers of what sounded like little girls, whispers that were coming from seemingly every direction.

From what I could see, we were surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands of brightly burning little eyes.

They were all quiet, seeming to not want to disturb us, but I could discern a few words that were constant, and stood out from the rest.

Meat.

Food.

Blood.

Kill.

Feast.

Human.

Whatever was out there, it seemed to want to eat those of us who were human. Like hell I'd let that happen to Cirno! ...Ohh, and I suppose it would be bad if Mima or Marisa got eaten.

I guess...

...But... what can I do against numbers like these? While I have this strength, I've no combat experience! Heck, the only skill I have as a youkai is rather null without being an ice fairy! ...Though, I suppose I could try and kyuu them, like Flandre spoke of. ...But big sis Remi said not to! ...But this seems like a pretty bad situation, so maybe it would be okay to try?

They are all just hanging there, just begging to be grabbed. More eyes than one should try and count. So very tempting to find out exactly what it is that I'm not suppose to do...

"No! I can't do that!" I clapped a hand over my mouth. All around us, the voices silenced themselfs. ...Why did I have to shout that...!

"...Dammit, Usagi..." I heard Rumia's annoyed voice from the other side of the bubble. It seems I wasn't the only one that needed to figure out what to do, and I had just cut off the chance of a sneak attack. Rumia knew _exactly _what it was that was out there, as she was quite used to the smell of fairy dust. Even Cirno, who normally had ice for wings, had fairy dust. It's simply the unique smell that fae give off, and is named for dust their wings tend to produce when burned. Even if Cirno's usual wings would melt, and not produce her dust, she still gave off that strange smell.

"Sis! You're awake~!" Flandre had been awake, too, and was previously being kept quiet by Rumia. However, Rumia had stopped trying, as it was a rather pointless thing to do at this point.

Rumia, while wary of Flandre, knew that it was mostly the moon's fault that she had acted as she had, so she wasn't about to hold it against the cute little Youkai.

However, one must stress that it was only _mostly _the fault of the moon. Flandre is far from stable, and is liable to have... episodes of insanity, even if she always seems to have a semblance of control over herself.

"Way to alert them, ze..." Okay, am I the only one that wasn't awake...?

I heard a sigh from what sounded like Mima, before my theory on who it was confirmed.

"My, arn't we the noisy one...?" Mima sounded rather annoyed by my loud voice.

...What's next, Cirno?

"ZZzzz... I love... you, Usa... ZZZzz" My face suddenly turned as red as a beet, as I wasn't expecting her to say such a thing.

I heard Flandre let out a gasp. "Little sis has a lover? !" She sounded quite joyous, and began to let out a happy little squeal, quite obviously happy about such a thing.

"I-i-it's not l-like that!" I couldn't help but sound quite happy from hearing Cirno say such a thing, which wasn't helping me convince everyone that we weren't like that.

"Zzz- zz... Mmn... R-right zzz... Right there, Usa...! Zzzz..." My face lit up like a star, my embarassment knowing no equal. We hadn't done anything like that, but... Did she really dream of me in such ways...? Wait, now's not the time!

"...Well talk about this later. For now, we have Pixies to slay." Rumia didn't sound particularly happy, as she was assuming I had taken advantage of her ignorant little fairy friend in some way. How else would one cause Cirno to fall for themself in such a short amount of time? Rumia knew no other ways, really.

"Pixies?" Myself, Flandre, and Marisa asked in unison, as none of us knew what that was.

The barrier of shadows lowered, revealing a rather large number of what looked like fairies. Ice faires, to be exact.

However, they all looked... strange. Their skin was as white as snow, just as Cirno, but... their eyes were sunken in, and looked like small red dots inside of a pitch black cavity. Their teeth were the same as any other fairy, but they were... upgraded. Every last one of them used their ice powers to form razor sharp icicles over their teeth, which seemed to be quite sharp. Their hands were much the same, icy claws over the tips of their fingers, so as to dig into the flesh, and rip meat off the bone. Other than that, they looked like ordinary ice fairies!

Flandre looked around like a kid in a candy store.

"Playmates!" With a giggle, she summoned her warped blade, Laevateinn, and her grin began to darken.

"...I'm glad you're on our side, ze!" Marisa was happy that she could be fighting _beside _Flan for once, instead of the usual way things turned out.

"There's pleanty of 'em to go around, so lets share, okay?" Flandre began to grin, and the Pixies all looked at her like she was cra- Okay, bad choice of words. Flandre _is _crazy, if only part of the time. The rest of the time, she strangers like toys.

Though, she isn't crazy in the suicidal choice way, as the flesh eating fairies thought.

"Heh... I like the way you think, Vampire!" Mima drew her knife, and it flared with unholy energies, forming what looked like a flaming black sword.

"...I hope I don't get in the way..." I, on the other hand, couldn't really bring much to the table. At best, I suppose I could maul things.

"Even if they _are_ pixies, they're still lesser Fae; as a Vampire, I doubt they really can do a whole lot to you." Rumia had confidence that I'd be of use, or, at the very least, not get in the way.

I'm starting to wonder if the fa- Pixies would attack, as they have been staring at us an aweful lot, yet none have budged an inch.

"If you make 'em go Kyuu, you can see the pretty colors, too!" Flandre gave a demonstation, by way of crushing the eye of one.

Blood flew everywhere, and the corpse looked horribly mangled.

I followed the example, and tryed to grab one of those little light, and gripped it as hard as I could.

I'm not sure what happened, but the eye I crushed suddenly flared up with an intense strength, and that single fairy fell down, moaning.

It twitched about, spasming, and bucking its hips here and there.

I couldn't help but feel I hadn't done this right, somehow.

"...Huh..." Rumia rather impressed by my skill that was obviously very much so _not _destruction.

All of the Pixies began to stare at their pair of fallen comrads, a few finding themselfs wanting to experience whatever that second one had, and realised, after all this time, that they should probably start killing us.

Pixies arn't very smart, just like any other Fairies. If you interrupt their thought process with a good number of words, they tend to forget what they were thinking, as they have the concentration skills, and memory, of a goldfish.

Well, I suppose this skill can be used to solve issues in a non-violent way, but... I feel as though I've just done something _really_ naughty by squeezing their eye...

It felt so... soft, and just a bit moist. I feel as though it should have broken, just as Flan had said it would, but it didn't. I grabbed it as hard as I could, too! I could have probably crushed bones with my grip, and yet their eye was perfectly fine!

What could I have done wrong...? It couldn't be that that's what my power is meant to do, right...? I mean, I should have the same ability as Flandre, right?

Right?


	108. Quite the storm

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

U/N: ...Why are you so mean to me?

A/N: Because I'm a sadist~!

U/N: Wait, you are? Why am I not one, too?

A/N: Arn't you? It's probably trapped in you, as you've forgotten yourself, but it's still in there... It even comes out from time to time!

U/N: ...I hate you.

A/N: I know, my dear! That was already _quite_ apparent. I just can't help but want to tease, torment, and cause you pain!

U/N: No, really. I _hate _you.

A/N: I gave you someone to love, didn't I? She really _does_ seem to like you, you know... Cirno, that is.

U/N: ...

Twilight, Mt. Shiro, Flandre's PoV:

So many eyes, so little time! I lifted my blade, catching one of those mean looking chilly spikey fairy things on it when they dove at me. I lifted the angry little creature up, and chucked them into the distance, still impaled on my my sword. I had no reason to worry about losing my sword, as it only exists so long as I hold it.

I materialize another Laevateinn, and began to charge.

I stabbed one through the gut, causing their bone stick thing to go pop pop out their back, and they went limp instantly. "One fish." I twirled my blade, cutting it free, as well as bisecting the Pixie I had impaled.

My blade began to glow, but not to the point it would burn me, and I cut down another Pixie with it. "Two fish." My blade liquified whatever it touched, as Ice element Fae melt from heat. How boring...

I cooled my blade, as I found their red stuff to be the most interesting part of playing with them. One of them managed to grab me from behind, doing its best to keep me in place. "...Red fish." I clenched my hand, and their everything went pop pop crunch splat.

The body of the fairy fell to the ground, after covering my back in its chilly red stuff. "Brr... Cold~!" I was shivering a great deal, as my whole back section was slowly freezing over. Maybe I should grab the eye of the chilly red stuff!

"Kyuu!" From my back, shards of red ice began to shoot shoot, impaling a good number of the mean fairies with a nice splat splat.

I dove towards the bulk of their force in my area, while the others played with their own, and began to go rip rip on them.

From all direction, they began to charge.

Overhead, I saw a purple laser tear through a whole section of the mean fairies' numbers.

I began to grin, and suck their eyes into my hand, first one, then two, then four, and so on. By the end, I had 128 all in my hand at once. I always did enjoy to see particularly large displays of red stuff going shooty shooty splatter...

"Die, monster! You don't belong in dis world!" One of Pixies ran me through with a lance of ice, causing me to let go of every last eye.

"..." I was, at this point, quite angry at this pipsqueek. Make me drop her friends' eyes, will she? "Of the both of us, which of us is the true monster?" I began to turn my head at a horrendous angle, the hard bits in my neck going crunch pop, untill my head was backward.

The little Pixie hadn't any clue as to what she should do after that. She had impaled me heart with an enormous stake, and yet still I live!

"Y-your words are as e-" I reversed my wings, and speared them through her eyes, all the way through to the back of the skull. Such a nice feeling, save for the feeling of painful coldness on my wings.

Once more, I gathered the eyes in my hand, parrying a blade or claw strike here and there. It took a fair bit of concentration to not grab the eyes of my sister, and her friend, but I managed to do it.

"Blue fish!" From my hand clenching, an audiable pop was heard, as over a hundred fairies died simultaniously.

"Ahahaha...! So much red stuff!" I couldn't help but giggle, enjoying the frigid shower of red fluids. "So pretty~!" I gave my best grin, and dusted myself off. I'm covered in chilly red stuff, but it was _so _worth it!

Rumia's PoV:

I had extended my claws, and was slashing my way through the Pixies, one by one. Even without a blade, they were only wildly flinging themselfs at me, so I'd be just fine. You would think they would have learned from the past mistakes, but noooo... Still the same idiots from my youth.

One of them managed to get a lucky hit in, cutting through my skin like a knife through butter. While they _are _stupid, they sure can craft blades... Actually, that gives me an idea!

The next Pixie to throw itself at me, and also be in possession of a sword, would be a good test!

As if on queue, a Pixie with a sword began to charge me.

Better brace myself for a bit of pain...

"Ghh..." I got impaled through my ribcage, my left lung feeling as though it were on fire. I grinned at the confused Pixie, who had thought she had won, before grabbing her arms, and wrenching them in a direction they were not meant to be wrenched.

"Ahhhhh! Ahh...!" The Pixie began to shriek, as I was giving it some of the worst pain it had ever had the... _joy _to experiance. I had broken both of her arms, and was now in the process of ripping them off. "No...! No, stop...!" The Pixie began to beg, tears of pain in her eyes. Slowly, yet surely, the muscle, and skin, all began to rip, before finally I had ripped myself free of her, and stolen her sword.

I pulled the sword from my body, and noticed somthing; this blade is as light as air! How exactly did a freaking _fairy _craft such a quality blade...?

I was quick about putting the Pixie out of its misery, severing her head in a single swing of my new sword.

Oddly enough, the handle wasn't cold at all, even if the blade was so cold that it burned to the touch.

Suddenly, I heard a loud pop, and a good portion of the Fae exploded in blood and gore, while Flandre simply giggled.

...I'm sure glad that she never did that to me...

Mima's PoV:

My knife's 'holy' blade was but a visualization of the energies. The blade itself was still the only part that could cut.

Plus, I mostly use it as a focus.

I fired off a beam of darkness and light, turning the fourty-seven fairies it hit to nothing but bones. However, that blast was using my own mana reserves, so I wouldn't be ably to do such a thing again, unless I do _that _again. I miss being a ghost... I had such seemingly un-ending magical abilities! Now I'm forced to form a single fake twilight spark, and that's it... Well, I suppose I'll simply have to make due. Now I can be glad that I made use off my knife quite often in combat when last I was alive. I suppose I should blame Sunshine for that, as she wasn't the fastest thanks to Tyrfing. It's a damn good blade, don't get me wrong, but it was rather... heavy. She wasn't the best at defending me while I charged spells.

I blocked an incoming blade of ice, and proceeded to spin around so as to build momentum, before plunging my blade through the center of the Pixie's sternum, impaling her heart with ease.

I sensed another coming from behind me, so I spun the small girl around, and kicked her body at the incoming trio of Pixies. I began to charge unholy flames in me hand, while taking out the one un-touched Pixie of the trio with a single fluid slice to the throat.

With blood on my blade, I began to chanel the unholy fire into my blade, which caused the blood to start bubbling.

"Blood Art, Harvesting the Fallen!" With all of the Fae I had killed with my false Twilight Spark, coupled with the blood on my blade, I began to use it so as to amass demonic energies, causing a pair of purple bat wings to burst painfully from my back, coated in a great deal of blood, as they had torn their way through the skin of my back, as well as the back of my armpit miko outfit. It had been quite some time since I last had _real_ wings, and I hope to avoid being possessed this time.

I flapped my wings once, and was in the air. This was _so_ much better than using the magic in the air to form solid mana wings.

One advantage of these wings would be the magic reserves. I had a great deal more magic to work with, but I had to be careful not to use it all, or I'd be quite open to demonic possession.

I began to charge a full blown Twilight Spark, as it was the optimal time for such a thing, and fired it at an area that was nothing but Pixies as far as the eye could see.

"Twilight Spark!" I unleashed a laser of monsterous strength, tearing away the bodies of ever Pixie that found themself inside of the laser of light and dark, killing a total of 247 Fae in the enormous blast.

Marisa's PoV:

"Ugh, damn Fairies...!" I beat another away with my broom, while I let my smoking Hakero cool a bit. It didn't help that I had to use it a bit differently that usual, as I didn't want to risk hurting Lady Mima.

Once more, I was set upon by a number of faires, all licking those disturbing teeth of theirs.

My Hakero clicked, indicating that it was ready to fire once more.

"Master Bullet!" I'm not good at teamwork, so the only thing I could do was use things that were more concentrated. I shot an enormous ball of energy, knocking out a great deal of the strange Fairies

From behind, a Fairy had snuck up on me, and nearly impaled me on its sword, but I had dodged just in time.

"Stand still...! I just wanna eat you, human! ..." Ugh... Dammit...! at this rate, I'm going to end up needing to throw caution to the wind, and spark the bastards!

"Eat broom!" I smacked it over the head, knocking it to the ground.

"Oww!" The fairy was holding its head in pain, as I had hit its eye with the bristles of my broom.

In a single swift hit to the diaphragm, I knocked the fairy unconcious.

Usagi's PoV:

Why did I have to be the one to defend Cirno...? ! I'm the weakest one here, when it comes to actual experience!

I hopped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a spear of ice.

I focused on the eye of the offending Pixie, and gripped it in my hand, causing her to fall down in bliss.

I was staring to get the hang of this, and found I really didn't have to exert myself as much as I thought I had to. Only a strong grip, and they reacted the same as they had when I gripped with all my might. I suppose I might as well test various things while I have such good test dummies...

Another had begun charging, so I poked my finger into the center of the eye, feeling a bit of a sticky sensation on my finger.

"Eww..." I pulled my finger out of the thing, and watched the interesting results. The eye didn't become huge, but the demonic looking fairy still went weak in the knees, and clutched at her own privates.

"Ahh...! M-mm..." The Pixie was soon a twitching mess, having gone catatonic from the sheer pleasure she was feeling. After a moment, her eyes rolled into her head, and she blacked out, her body still twitching in pleasure that wouldn't stop.

Why must I have such a naughty ability...?

None of the Pixies were approaching me, as I had yet to kill a single one of them, yet I was still taking them out without much effort. They slowly circled around me, not being as stupid as before.

I guess they fear what I'm doing simply because they don't know exactly _what_ it is that I'm doing. The few of them that _did _understand, had eyes that were full to the brim of desire, which looked quite horrifying with their rather scary features.

I wonder what would happen if I slapped their eye? I did just as I wondered, and, unexpectedly, the slap sent them flying to the side, even if it felt like bliss to them. Interesting.

All around me, the ones with fear in their hearts began to step away, while the ones that found what I was doing to be interesting began to advance.

I looked about, and saw nothing but scary little blushing faces, all being quite obvious as to what they wanted. But... somehow it felt wrong to bring them what they wanted from me, especially as they had _just _been trying to steal Cirno from me for a nice little meal.

The Pixies that remained behind began to give me puppy eyes, as though trying to beg me for what only I seemed capable of giving.

...I wonder if I could use their desire to my advantage...? There's fourteen of them, as far as I can tell. Maybe I can convince them to help, and promise them that which they seek as a reward?

"...Help me drive off your friends, and I'll give you the..." I shuddered at what I was about to say. "I'll give you all the pleasure you desire, and more." The Pixies all looked at eachother, thinking over my offer, before reaching a consensus.

"Sure t'ing, 'ampire!" Their teeth were generally not the easiest thing to speak with, and took a bit of practice to get used to. They were about twice the length of my own teeth, and looked just as deadly, if not more so, due to them being made of ice.

They all flew off, and began to help fight off the horde of Pixies with determination that wasn't matched by their fellow Pixies, much to the surprise of my friends. It wasn't long untill we, along with the small number of Pixies, had fought off the hordes of frosty, and rather annoying, evil.

A/N2: This may be an update for both today, and tomorrow, so don't get your hopes up for an update tomorrow. A new game comes out tomorrow, so odds are that I'll be a bit preocupied. However, I'm not going to neglect my story, as some tend to, and if I intend to make a single update for two days worth of updates again, I'll be sure to warn you all.


	109. Tasty AND numerous

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: As I had expected, I never made a chapter yesterday. Anywho, on with the show! Also, as I stated, I made that previous chapter extra large, so I'm not going to be making up for the lack of an update as I already have.

Sunset, Mystia's Cave, Mystia's PoV:

I awoke, once again finding myself fully intact. I don't know why, but I havn't seen Yuyuko since she last... Ohh, just thinking about such things makes me all warm...

The usual contents of my womb caused me to look lightly pregnant, and slightly more so than usual, so I suppose I should get to laying my eggs, huh? I slipped off the clothes from my lower body, or, in the case of my dress, slid up, and began to push. As my body was quite used to giving birth, even if it's not technically birth as said eggs are never fertilized, they all came out smoothly over the course of about ten minutes. I sat up, so as to check the contents of my nest, panting for air. It was quite strenuous to lay eggs you see.

one, two, three, four... six... nine...? Why have I lain twelve eggs? ! I've never laid this many before...! C-could it be because of all that stimulation from the other day had somehow caused my body to think that egg production needed to go up? I hope not, because this new form of eating is likely to become common place... I'd hate to see what I'd look like if I were to start laying even _more!_...Though, if I did, I could start selling them at my cart... I'm sure perverts would want to eat my freshly laided eggs, still warm from my body heat...

I began to blush and fidget about. The idea of having someone else besides me eat them seems so... naughty...

"Nooo... There's no way I could feed someone my eggs...! That'd be far too embarassing!" I couldn't help but cry out my thoughts, before feeling a cool pair of breasts against my back, as well as an equally cool pair of arms wrap around me. My body went stiff, and I slowly turned my head, seeing exactly who I had expected.

"It's only naughty if you make it be, you know~?" Yuyuko was smiling at me, which made chills run down my spine. I'm still not used to this rather strange new relationship of ours yet.

That reminds me... If she does things like... _that_ to me, what am I to her...? You only do such shameful things to the one you l-love, right?

"B-but... they were just i-inside of me..." I looked away, a blush touching my cheeks. I poked my index fingers together out of nervousness, and trembled a bit.

"My, my, my... Well, I for one think your eggs would probably be the tastiest around! Though, I haven't need for food anymore, so I'm not about to steal them, as I may have a few days ago. Their source is a rather tasty one, so I'm sure that only helps them taste even better!" I couldn't help but blush, and feel a bit creeped out by that statement, all at once. Even if my eggs _are _quite tasty, it still sounds disturbing coming from the ghost who has been ripping the flesh from my bones, and eating it, for nearly eight years! ...Wait, by source, does she mean because my meat is tasty, or because of where they come from...?

"W-well... I suppose, if you are going to stop eating me, and as I can't just sell these eggs, as that would disturb me... W-would you... like to have some breakfast with me...?" My face would have done the scarlet eyesore of a mansion proud, with just how hard I was blushing at this point.

"Hmm! A splended idea, little sparrow." Yuyuko gave me a happy little smile. While she didn't _have _to eat, she knew just how good of a cook I was, so she wasn't about to say no. Heck, she would go as far as to say there are few better cooks than myself, in all of gensokyo. About on par with Sakuya, slightly better than Youmu. Heck, unexpectedly, the best cook in Gensokyo would probably be Udonge!

"...Th-though, I suppose I should clean up some, huh...?" I couldn't help but blush, as my thighs were a sticky mess, and Yuyuko was around me while my bottom was quite exposed.

"Ohh, I think I can help with that~!" Yuyuko began to grin evily, before lifting me into the air.

"Wha- Pu-put me down? !" Yuyuko began to flip me over, her face now within inches of my nethers. "Wh-what are y-yaaHH...!" She began to set to work, cutting me off with a bit of a tongue bath. She was licking not only my thighs, but the source of the sticky mess from time to time. I clenched my thighs around her head, which were only stopped by her head momentarily. She decided to go ethereal in everything that wasn't needed, so as to spare herself the discomfort of Youkai powered thigh muscles crush her a bit. She can't feel pain very easily, what with being dead and all, but pressure is still rather noticable, somehow.

"Hehe, whatever could be the problem? I'm only giving you a hand with washing up, you know~!" With every lick of her cold tongue, I only produced more stickness, making it rather ineffective at anything but feeding the hungry ghost.

"I-I'll n-eeEEver...! I'll never g-ghh... get any cleannnNNner if yaah...! i-if... you keep this u-u- haah...! u-u-up...!" I couldn't help but react to every motion of her tongue, as I was still quite sensitive from my egg laying. I always feel a bit tender down there after stetching like that. While my eggs arn't particularly large, they still stretch that place a good bit.

"Aww... Fiiine, I suppose I'll share a boring old ordinary bath with you, if that's what you want!" Yuyuko sighed, and caused her own clothes to fade away into mist, before flipping me back over, and setting me down, where I flapped my wings to help support my weak knees. It feels... somewhat odd to be face to face with the one who once was eating you a good number of times a week, and have her instead want to lick you all over. I _also _couldn't get over just how odd it felt, being face to face with a giant orb of ethereal flesh that was one of Yuyuko's massive breasts.

I turned away with a blush, and began to flap my way over to the bit of an underground river that was hidden in the very back of my cave, testing the waters. Not frigid, but still cold.

With my test done, I began to remove the last of my clothes, and placed them in a neat little pile, before resting my hat atop that pile. I flapped my way over top of the waters, and slowly flapped less and less, eventually ending up far enough in that I could stop flapping all together.

I looked about, but found Yuyuko nowhere to be found. I wonder where... she...

I jumped, before giving an annoyed look below myself, as I was feeling her hugging me hips. It must be nice to not need air, but it's rather annoying to be surprised by such a thing.

"Must you stay under the water like that...? It's rather disturbing..." I wasn't sure if she could hear me, as I wasn't particularly sure how ghost hearing works, but I felt her giggle against me.

"Aww, it's not like I can drown, you know?" Yuyuko had spoken from under the water, her words going un-interrupted by the water. I guess the sound of her voice is ethereal, too, even if that really doesn't make much sense.

I sighed in defeat, and got to cleaning myself a bit, while just about ignoring Yuyuko, as she was mostly ethereal anyways. Rather conveniant, really... I don't have to worry about her getting in the way with my bath, save for her slightly disturbing pretend drowning from time to time.

From the other side of the cavern, where my new pet was resting, the little goldfish had been scared half to death, as it's quite afraid of ghosts.

It seems that we have a bit in common...


	110. Not tasty at all

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Ke/N: A Pixie is but a Faery that has become corrupted by its own evils; you can call both of them Lesser Fae, or Fairies, but it's easier to differentiate the two by simply calling the corrupted ones Pixies. Faeries can have anywhere from one to three wing sets, and never grow up as other Youkai do. This would be the common trait of all Fae below those of legends. Of the Fae family, you have many sub-species, Faeries being the lesser form of Fae. The next stages of their life, which few Fae even make it to, is the mid-class ranking of Fae, such as Will-o-wisps, which are basically glowing fairies with atleast four wing pairs. Next in line would be Heralds, which are also a mid-class Fae. A Fae Herald shows the arival of its season, such as Lily White's unique method of announcing it. After that, there are elemental embodiments, which could be called Greater Faeries. As an example, should Cirno become a Great Fairy she would be far more obviously made of ice. Greater Fairies have anywhere from five to ten sets of wings, and must have been either a Will-o-wisp or a Herald to progress to it. Great Fairies can become Greater Fae once they have atained the power to have eight wings and up. Then, after that, there are only creatures of legend. Any Fae that has passed their tenth wing set becomes their own unique kind of Fae, and there are far too many kinds to name as of right now. Thus ends this lesson on Fae, and I appologize if I have forgotten any sub-species of Fae, as I can't seem to find my book on Youkai Ecology... Perhaps when I have, I'll be able to give a more in depth lesson.

A/N: Thank you, Keine! That was very informative.

Ke/N: I'm happy to teach the willing, even if it's but a small lesson.

A/N: And I'm sure those who were listening in found it quite informative as well. Which reminds me, I'll be leaving these Youkai Ecology lessons on my profile whenever they are had! Anyways, on with the-

Ke/N: Now, about that grammar of yours...

A/N: Uh-oh...

A/N2: Also, I'm accepting questions on the subject of Youkai Ecology. Ever wonder what exactly Rumia might be? Scratch your head over anything you found particularly strange about a Youkai? Ask away, and I'll ask Keine for you, as well as give you credit for the question! If I forget to give you credit, simply smash my knee caps in, and I'll put it in!

Sunrise, Hakurei Shrine, Reimu's PoV:

I felt a beam of sun hit me through my eye lid as I slept. At first, I tried to roll away, as I felt a bit drained, but I found a heavy weight on top of my belly keeping me from doing so.

It wasn't long before I cracked open an eye, so as to see what was going on. Mostly, I wanted to know why I couldn't move.

I found Yukari laying on me, looking rather exausted.

"Ehh...? Why's Yukari..." I thought back to the last events I remembered. Ahh, right...

I began to sit up, and found a lightly damp cloth fall from my forehead, landing on the back of Yukari's head with a light smack.

"...Was she taking care of me...? I guess she found out I was sick, huh?" I let out a yawn, and stretched my arms a bit.

I couldn't help but smile at the care I was apparently given; It had been quite the long time since I last taken care of. It warms my heart a bit, seeing that someone cares about me.

Then it hit me. I now had not one, but _two _family members! My eyes began to well up with happy little tears, as I felt so very loved right now. Even if one was once an Evil Spirit, and the other is rather annoying, I don't think I'd want to trade them for any other.

I had never known my mother, as I had no memories of my childhood for the longest time... But, even then I _still _didn't know her, as Yukari had said she raised me. Why couldn't she have told me sooner...? Just because I believe humans should stay human, that doesn't mean that I'd hate to find out I'm not human... I both wish to hug her, and to punch her lights out.

I pulled her resting body from my lap, and gave her a tight hug, burrying my face in those gigantic breasts of hers. Huh... she smells nice.

Wait, now that I think about it... why is it that my breasts are so small, yet my mother's are the size of my head...?

I glared jealously into the soft darkness my face was smushed against.

"Jeez, I'm happy to be hugged by you, but do you have to press your face there...?" My face lit up with a blush the moment I heard the voice of Yukari. Dammit...! Why did she have to wake up _now?_

"S-sorry..." I let go, and she fell down, as she wasn't supporting herself at all. Her head bounced off the floor besides me. "A-ahh! Sorry, sorry...!" I picked my mother back up from the floor.

"Wah...? ! What are we going to do on the bed, train...?" Yukari had little Mystia chicks running about her head, as the knock to the head had rattled her brain a fair bit. Wether Youkai, or human, a propper brain shaking blow does the same when it comes to disorientation.

"Ehh?" I began to shake Yukari, so as to try and fixed her.

"AaaAAAaaAHH...!" Yukari's head flew back and forth, and she was quickly snapped back to thinking right. "St-stop...!" I gave her one more shake for good measure.

As soon as I had released Yukari, she skittered away from me, opened a gap, and began to vomit inside.

Other side of gap, Human Village, Keine's classroom, Keine's PoV:

"Now, onto the next question. What is a ma-" I suddenly felt a horrible smelling, chunky, semi-liquid vomit pour onto my hair, and down my back.

There was suddenly dead silence in the classroom, every student staring with their eyes wide, before the roar of laughter broke the silence.

I looked up, and found a gap hovering over head. Ohh, I will freaking _kill _you, Yukari! How dare you vomit on my lunch box hat! Now I have to clean it before I can re-fill it!

**"...Quiet."** My eyes began to turn red, as I wasn't very good at containing my desire to... discipline the children.

The laughter quickly died down, followed by my eyes fading back to their human color.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the egg timer I use to keep track of time went off, signifying the end of lessons for those who were unable to be active during the day. Unlike the rest of the village, I had no issues with teaching Youkai.

"...Class Dismissed." I began to make my way to the bath. The school doubles as my house, as it's actually quite large. It's times like these that I'm happy that the village elder is atleast willing to accept gifts from the Kappa, such as pipes for running water. When the evil spirits came rushing to the surface, a gyser opened up a bit away from the village, and the Kappa wanted to try and turn it into running water. It was free of charge, so the elder could hardly say no to such an offer.

I twisted the knob of the faucet for the bath tub, and out came hot water. Needless to say, the plan went quite well, and now the village has running water. Soon after that, I aquired a bath, so as to soak away the troubles of a long days work. I began to strip, so as to wash the putrid fluids from my hair.


	111. Hnnngh!

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

K/N: Ahh, yes... The Oni. A race of Youkai that are said to look... well, silly, really. The legends of old speak of red or blue skinned men in rather... exotic loincloths. They were said to wield rather large clubs, and drink heavily. Oh, and the horns. They have horns.

A/N: And this is all the information you have on them?

K/N: ...That was a joke, idiot.

A/N: A-ahh...

K/N: Now then... Oni are a proud race of Youkai, who happen to be evolutionary cousins of Vampires. Where as Vampires sustain themselfs on mostly blood, Oni use alchohol for the very same purpose. Like Vampires, they have a method of turning humans, yet can also reproduce. However, they will only allow one to turn should they be taken down through hand to hand combat by said human. For an Oni to turn a human into an Oni, they must lose their most prized posession; a horn is more than a mass of steel-like keratin to an Oni, and any Oni that has lost theirs in battle is no longer seen as an Oni by the rest of the Oni. This may be due to the horn being what causes their un-naturally large thirst for alchohol, and the fact that it is easily removable from an Oni that accepts their defeat. To become an Oni, one must defeat an Oni and steal its horn. Once stolen, you place the flat side of the horn to your skull, and the horn will instantly burn through your skin and proceed to fuse with your skull. The number of horns can be directly related to the power of an Oni, but is not the only factor. The statement of 'Oni cannot lie' is quite false, and any Oni can lie. However, anyone who becomes an Oni, or raised by an Oni, is generally rather honorable, so they never really lie. This would be what brought about this belief, as well as the Oni being all too happy to spread the word. There are acceptions to both of these rules, as there have been rather dishonorable, and at times, evil humans that have pretended to be honorable, as well as a rare few natural Oni that were raised by another species of less honorable Youkai. One such example is the most evil of all Oni who was sealed away in Makai a millenia ago; his, or maybe her, exact identity has been lost to the passage of time. This evil Oni was once fought by the four deva, which are the strongest of the Oni. Currently, there are only two Deva, and said to be a hidden third who is hiding among humans somehow. The last of the Deva has been missing for some time, and may actually be deceased. Does this answer your question, 'Crazy Scion'? ...Who names a child that?

A/N: I don't think that is his actual name... Anyways, on with the show!

Late morning, Mt. Shiro:

I sure am glad it's quite the overcast day. As it is, only Rumia is having any issues, as her eyes are a great deal more sensitive than mine.

"When do we get our reward?" All around me the happy little Pixies had scary little puppy dog eyes, as they were just about ready to beg me.

"U-umm..." I began to blush a bit, as being asked to make another feel good was rather embarassing.

It didn't help that said Pixies were trying to eat Cirno only a short while ago.

"We beg of you, p'ease give us your b'essing of p'easure!" The Pixies all began to get down on the ground, and worship the ground I stood upon.

"W-wai- You shouldn't be worshiping me...!" I began to panic, as this was utterly strange, and _quite_ confusing.

Though I couldn't see her, Rumia was laughing quite hard upon hearing that I'm being worshiped.

"If you keep this rate of gaining worshipers up, you'll become a god, ze!" Marisa had researched many ways of extending her life. One of which would be gaining many that worship you.

"E-ehh? ! I don't want to be a god!" The idea of being such a thing sounded rather strange. Why would I become a god? !

"Ohh, don't worry! Unless you die, it's the same as being as you've always been. You'd be a living godess, and pretty much gain nothing from it!

"Give us your b'essing!" The pixies continued their worship, which was starting to make me feel slightly less hungry. Was I... eating their faith?

"Stop that! Stop it, o-or your goddess will not give you her blessing!" My face was a brilliant shade of red at how awkward saying this was. I don't want to be a goddess of any kind, dammit!

Late morning, Moriya Shrine, Suwako's PoV:

"Do you sense that, snake?" There was a bit of a ripple in the faith. A small one, of only 14 faithless beings giving theirs to someone that isn't yet a god, but it was there.

"Ehh?" Kanako hadn't nearly as strong as a god of old, so she felt nothing.

"I sense a disturbance in the faith... It's as if a number of voices cried out at once, and gave all of their faith to one that doesn't even want it..." I stroked my chin, thinking about who it could be.

"Okay, that's enough movies for you, Lady Suwako." Sanae sighed, hating when I modify movie quotes.

"W-what? ! Nooo...!" I began to freak out, as I need my movie fix.

"Indeed... Before you know it, maybe she'll start speaking in nothing but quotes!" Kanako began to chuckle, before I hit her in the face with a throw pillow from the couch.

"Sh-shut up! I'm not some stupid child!" I began to pout, tears welling up in my eyes, and my arms now folded like a child would.

"A-ahh, sorry, Lady Suwako!" Sanae hated to see me cry for numerous reason, and began to run so as to get a lolipop to calm me down with.

"N-now, now, don't do anything you'll regret, Suwako!" Kanako began to try and calm me with words.

"M-my **hic **m-movies...!" I began to choke back tears a bit, as movies are quite important to me.

Kanako began to feel a great deal of pain in her chest, as the mere sight of a crying Suwako can be enough to cause cardiac arrest in lesser men and women.

"Lolipop! Here!" Just as Kanako got closer and closer to a heart attack, Sanae tossed her the lolipop, which she caught weakly.

Kanako popped the thing in my mouth, thus neutralizing the threat that was my full blown tears.

I happily sucked on the lolipop, my tears quickly fading away, saving my fellow Goddess from a rather bad heart attack.

Late morning, Mt. Shiro:

I looked down upon the now twitching Pixies, none of whom were going unconcious, and they all had the most interesting expressions. ...I wonder what that's like? It looks like it feels good, from the number of moans, and just how much they are squirming. Maybe I'll try and test that on myself some ti-

"Usagi? Hellooo? You in there?" Marisa had been trying to get my attention for a short while, and had yet to succeed, so she began to rap on my skull.

"Hwa...! I'm not thinking about what that feels like...! I-I'm not!" I quickly clapped a hand over my mouth. What did I just deny? Now they're going to think my strange!

Marisa couldn't help but laugh, and was joined in by both Mima and Rumia, and, after awhile, Flandre too joined in, as laughter can be contagious. It was a good minute untill they all stopped laughing at me.

"Ohh... That was funny, ze..." Marisa began to catch her breath, before once more asking her question. "It's not time for us to get up yet, and us humans are _quite _exausted, so will you go back to bed with us, da ze?" Marisa gave me a grin that spoke more words than I would like. It looked like she found what I said to be rather curious, to the point of actually becoming curious about what I had done. Just like Mima, she was curious to a fault. However, unlike Mima, she's never tried any of the... more taboo things she was curious about, such as human flesh.

We all made our way back to the darkness bubble that was our camp, and layed back down. It's not like I was particularly tired, but I had my master to snuggle with, so I was happy to sleep beside her.

All around the camp was piles of gore, melted snow, and a number of twitching fairies, most of which being unconcious due to an overload of pleasure.


	112. First name basis

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

K/N: ...What? I've nothing to teach as of right now; if you _really _want to learn more, come to my Youkai Ecology class.

A/N: A-ahh, okay.

K/N: Though, as you're he-

A/N: Ohh, would you look that the time! I'll be going now!

K/N: Ahh... Maybe I head butted her a bit too hard...?

Noon, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Meiling's PoV:

Hmm? What's this? I sense a killing intent...

In my minds eye, the ki of my suroundings was being distorted by the color or rage; before long, I also sensed a piece of emotionless steel flying at me. Ahh, yes... _her._

I caught the knife with ease, twirled it into a throwing position, and threw it at the ground just behind Sakuya. The knife flew right between the knees of Sakuya, causing her skirt to flutter about lightly.

"What have I told you about sleeping?" The maid folded her arms, annoyed that I had once again, as I always had, blocked her attack. She had tried many methods of hitting me, even going so far as to stop time, but I'm far too quick to be hit by such a slow weapon. Yes, that's right. Sakuya's daggers are slow compared to me when I'm serious. One time, I even played a trick on her, and moved about faster than she could see, saying I learned how to stop time. Ahh, she was so easy to tease back then.

"And what have I told _you _about my sleeping?" I work 24/7, and if that doesn't answer her question, nothing will. I get no off time, save for meals, so I go into a state of alert sleep at all times save for afore mentioned meals; one could call said state something akin to meditation, but while sleeping. It hightens my senses, and allows me to sense most anything that has emotion, and things that lack it. Weapons usually lack emotion, and Sakuya's knives were no acception.

I opened one eye, just in time to catch Sakuya bending over so as to pick up her knife. Ahh, green today, huh? It's just about become a game to me to create openings for myself to see the panties of those in skirts. However, I only do such things to staff. I'd rather not have my fate be screwed around with more than it already has by making a guest, and by extension the Mistress, angry. And before you ask, yes, Patchouli is technically a staff member. Head Librarian is her job, as the Voile actually belongs to the mistress, as well as all of the books within. Patchouli's library has actually never been stolen from, unlike the one belonging to the mistress. I've, on numerous occasions, told the Mistress that I could go and retrieve the books, but she always blew off my offer, saying that she hadn't need for any of said books, so why not share? Ohh, and the Mistress said that Mistress is a job, so I can try and look at hers, as well as her sister's. ...I think the Mistress may be a pervert, honestly.

Heck, the Mistress has found it to be quite the interesting little game, but has told me to be carefull not to teach it it Flan, or else I'd be fated to be Flan's next playmate. I've seen the sorry state, or, at times, lack there of a state, of her playmates. That Usagi girl got rather lucky, if you ask me, as there are far worse things than being a Vampire.

"Ahh, yes... You claim that we overwork you, and that sleeping doesn't effect your work." Well, atleast she remembers it... "However, you would be the first impression of the mansion, so I cannot bluntly say that it's okay to rest." I couldn't help but sigh at that last part.

"...And what else am I to do? Never sleep? Ever?" I'm good at staying awake, but not _that _good...

"How about actually do as your job indicates, and watch the gate only during the day? We didn't hire you for insane hours, you know..." Ahh, yes... She always likes to bring that up.

"If I were to do that, who would play with Flan should she make it to the last line of defense? Of all that are here, only Koa and I have skills that she can't simply break. Mine being my strength, and hers being our naughty little last resort." Koakuma is a succubus. While she claims not to be, she's not perfect at hiding it, and her aura of seduction leaks out at times. I've ended up accidentally copping a feel from time to time, as have all the residents. Even Flandre has, even if she doesn't understand that sudden urge that Koa's scent gives her. Our last defense has to be locked away every full moon, else we all be compelled to violate the poor girl, so Flan has free run of the mansion at that time, should she truely wish it.

"Guh..." Sakuya had no defense for that point, as per usual.

"So, what are you doing out here, cutie?" My question wedged through the sudden crack in Sakuya's defenses.

"C-cu... I'm not cute...!" The maid's mask began to slip away, giving way to the other side of Sakuya. The far more likeable side, if you ask me, as it's so easy to tease her~!

"Ohh? Well, I for one find you just a bit cute!" I gave my biggest grin, and chuckled at the now beet red maid. Ahh, this is the best Sakuya~!

I began to sense a weak, yet very familiar ki signature.

"I'm n-not cute...!" Sakuya shook her head, as though it would make me stop complimenting her.

"It can't be..." I looked to the woods that surrounded the path to the mansion. "...Is it really you, Orange?" I sprinted off into the woods, as it felt like my missing sister was within.

Orange's PoV:

I continued making my way through the wilderness, using a particularly sturdy stick to help support myself. I've been lost for days now, while trying to find my sister. I hadn't a clue as to where she was, or where I was, but I was intent of locating her.

It's been days since my last meal, and I'm starting to get a bit delerious. My empty tummy would occasionally make a loud growl, as it was just begging to be fed.

"Sorry, tummy. I've no food to give you!" ...Am I really talking to my own stomach?

Just then, a green and red streak tackled me to the ground. Another Youkai? ! Why must they all think I'm human! I mean, sure, my ribbon _does _keep my Youki sealed, so I seem quite human, but come on! That's like the sixth today!

"Let go, you damn Youkai! I'm no human, so I'm not going to be a very good meal!" I began to struggle, only to find my ribs being compressed by a rather familiar level strength. I thought all the oni were sealed up underground long ago? How did one get out? !

"Orange~! I missed you so! Where've you been all these years...? I looked all over for you, but never once did I find you!" I found my ribs no longer being heavily compressed, and took a gulp of air, before I found my ability to breathe once more cut off, along with my vision.

This voice...! "...Mehlinh?" My voice was muffled by my big sister's big breasts, but it was easy enough to understand, as she likes to mash my face into the things whenever she gets the chance. However, I didn't currently mind, as I was now reunited with my sister.

"Orange!" I found myself being yanked from the pillow heaven that was my sister's bust.

"Meiling!" I began to grin, which my sister joined in on.

Suddenly, a silver haired woman made her way through the brush, looking quite exausted. "Meiling?"

"Sakuya!" Meiling looked to the maid with a grin on her face.

"Sakuya...?" Who's that? I've never seen her before.

"...Meiling?" The silver haired woman looked at me curiously.

Meiling had a lightbulb light up in her head, and she flipped me around so as to face me away from her.

"Orange, Sakuya. Sakuya, Orange." She began to introduce us to eachother.

"Orange...?" Sakuya questioned my odd name.

"Sakuya...?" I, too, found her name rather unique.

Meiling quickly tossed me to the maid, causing her to panic and catch me, while I was flailing about a bit, forgetting how to fly.

The human happened to catch me in bridal position, so we both lit up with a blush, while Meiling laughed heartily at our situation.

"H-hi..." It would be rude to not look into her eyes, so I locked eyes with her. Somehow, this only made us both blush more, before we both looked away.

"Aww, love at first sight! How cu-" Meiling got a knife aimed at her head, thrown by Sakuya's foot, which Meiling once more caught without effort.

"Sh-shu-sh-shut up, i-idiot!" I couldn't help but agree with the maid's sentiment. Big sis just _had _to make this even _more _awkward, didn't she...?

Meiling simply laughed some more, before tossing the knife to me. "Catch, Orange." I caught it, with a minor amount of effort, as I'm not nearly as skilled as big sis.

Sakuya couldn't help but think I look just a bit cute while holding one of her knifes.

She tried to set me down, but Meiling insisted that I was in no condition to walk, and that I would need to be watered so as to keep me nice and vibrant.

...Wait, did she just make me out to be a flower...? I'm not a flower, dammit!


	113. Hidden Dragon

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Ahh, it feels good to be back in story mode! Hey, I've no Idea what to make Keine's next lesson, so the first do-able request will probably be my next choice! Ask now, and ye shall receive! ...Probably! Anywho, on with the show!

Early afternoon, Forests beside the path to the SDM, Meiling's PoV:

I could hardly contain my joy, what with the return of my sister. Where had she been? Has she gotten any stronger? Has she found a mate? Is he any good? ...Wait, that thought process is going off track.

"S-so..." We slowly made our way back to the mansion, as Orange is in no shape for fast movement, and Sakuya can't easily move living bodies during her time stop, so why not just... have a leisurly stroll?

"Hmm?" I Directed my attention to Orange, who was still being carried by Sakuya. Just because she's probably human doesn't mean that she's not strong. I say _probably _because she hasn't aged a day since I came to the SDM soon after Orange vanished around 15 years ago. I... it's odd, but Sakuya has no scent at all... It took me awhile to stop feeling antsy around her, as smell is a major sense to Youkai. Plus, she has color changing eyes, which is something I've never seen in anything, really. The closest I've seen would actually be Orange's hair, which goes from red to blue depending on if she keeps her Youki and Ki bottled up inside of her due to that ribbon of hers.

"Umm... Well, how have you been for the past... what, 14 years? It's hard to keep track of time while sealed, but I think that's about right..." Wait, what was that?

"Orange... You mean, you've been sealed for all these years?" Who would do such a thing? I just might have to cave their skull in! But, wait... Wouldn't the only one with holy powers back then be-

"Yeah, That Red-white girl beat me up for seemingly no reason, before sealing me away... That nice dead lady un-sealed me though, a few days ago, and gave me this nice baton." Orange pulled a baton made of what looks like gold from a hidden compartment in her outfit.

"...'Dead lady'?" I don't think I can think of any undead that would be nice enough to do that, _and _have the holy powers needed for it.

"I think her name was... Mima?" Whoa, whoa, whoa, _what?_

"D-did you just say Mima?" Could it be? Mima's ghost was- Wait... now that she mentions it, wasn't there a shrine maiden here just the other day that looked... well, _exactly_ like Hakurei Mima, save for that rediculous new style of outfit. ...It can't be, right? Orange just said she's dead!

"Yeah! She was nice, but had an odd look in her eyes... I think she was being controlled by another, but as she helped me even while under that control, I figured that the one giving her orders couldn't be so bad!" Okay, this is getting to be quite the headache, but I'll have to ask Patchouli, too. That shrine maiden came her to see her, right?

"Ugh... Hey, Sakuya?" I sighed, as I hoped that Orange was wrong, and Mima was ...Well, as fine as the dead can get. I'd hate to hear a necromance brought her back to life, even if he seems okay.

"Yes, Meiling?" She had the cold look on her face, which I hated when she put up.

"We've arrived at the mansion; I don't suppose I could ask of you to look after Orange, and help her recover, untill I'm able to ask the mistress for permission to allow my sister to stay here with us?" While Sakuya acts a bit cold, she will still do as I ask if it's important.

As I had pointed out, we arived at the road to the mansion a moment after my question. My Ki abilities allow me to have a sort of sonar, much like what a bat uses. A short walk longer, and we were back at my post.

"If I must; however, only untill Milady confirms or denies your request." Good! Orange is in good hand now, so I can get back to guarding the gate.

"See ya later, Orange! ...It's good to see you again, little sis'." I couldn't help but grin while wishing her well.

"See ya!" Orange waved back a bit weakly.

Orange's PoV:

Once we were inside the very red mansion, Sakuka stopped walking, and looked to me.

"...What would it be that you are most in need of? Food and drink, or rest?" Jeez, she said that without so much as a smile...

"W-well I'm a bi-" As I went to answer 'food' my stomach roared loudly, indicating that I was in need of food, and badly.

"I will take that as 'I wish to be fed.'" ...Must she be so cold?

"Ehehe..." I couldn't help but laugh awkwardly. I was not only feeling nervous, but was embarassed about having had made such a noise.

Sakuya's face reddened so slightly that it couldn't be seen even if you were looking her right in the face. She had found my laugh a bit cute, and couldn't help but have the faintest of blushes touch her cheeks.

We slowly made our way to the Kitchen, or maybe I should say _Sakuya _did, as she's still carrying me.

Sakuya's PoV:

Jeez, I nearly lost to how cute that girl's giggle was! My emotions almost slipped out, and I nearly gave her a great big hug... I have to keep myself under control.

Hmm... I wonder what sort of food she eats...?

"Miss Orange, what sort of food does a... actually, I'm not sure as to what sort of Youkai you are..." For that matter, Meiling is a closed book on the matter... It's like she's ashamed of it, and doesn't want anyone to know...

"Ahh, I'm a dragon!" Orange gave a happy little smile, oblivious to how large of a claim such a thing is.

"A... A dragon...?" I couldn't help but question the truth in her words. Dragons are a very rare species. Wait, wouldn't that make Meiling...?

"And... what about your sister, Meiling...? Wouldn't that make her a dragon, too?" My emotions began to break free, as that bit of shock really made me far more curious than I was caring about my own appearances.

"She's a good sister, for an- Ohh, wait... I'm not supposed to tell anyone what she is... A-anyways, I'm actually her addopted sister in a sense. She's been taking care of me, and helping me recover my strength; assisting in the creation of the that barrier that surrounds this land _really_ took it out of me, so I've been unable to take my true form ever since... In this form, I'm actually reather weak, so Meiling was constantly burdened by my helplessness... This led to me running off, so as to stop burdening her, and train. ...That didn't go so well..." She's _that _dragon? !

My mouth hung open, and I was at a loss for words. If she can be trusted, she's a God- No, _the _god that created Gensokyo! There is no higher god than the Dragon God, as far as I've heard.

"Ohh, and I like fruit the best!" She grinned up at me happily.

...And she's _way _too cute...


	114. Kagome Kagome

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Looks like the next set of classes will be on Vampires, and those related to them. ...Yes, that will be more than just Oni and Vampires. ...Slightly more. Anyways, on with the show!

Early afternoon, Hakurei Shrine, Yukari's PoV:

I happily hummed a tune, while fixing up some rice gruel. I figured it's best to feed my kid simple foods so as to keep her feeling fine in that regard, and the TV had this commonly used on people with colds, so why not try making it?

It wasn't long untill it was done, due to border manipulation, so I gapped some into a bowl from my house, as I've no idea where Reimu keeps her own, and made my way to her room.

I left the bowl behind, as I've no reason to carry what I can just gap, and happened upon Reimu sleep. My, she looks so cute when she's so helpless.

"Mommy...! Nooo..." Reimu squirmed about in her sleep, seemingly having a bad dream.

Whatever she was dreaming about, it seemed to be about me.

"Stop...! S-stooop..." A tear trickled down her cheeks. ...I can't watch this much longer...

I grabbed a handkerchief from within a gap, and wiped away the stray tear. I'd rather not awaken to tear stained cheeks, and make her remember horrible dreams due to them.

"Reimu..." I stroked her hair in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Nnn..." She grimaced in her sleep the moment I touched her, before my stroking slowly calmed her down. She's too damn cute...!

...Is this how Ran feels from Chen...? Hmm...

I began to poke Reimu's cheek, testing this theory. My finger didn't really do much, as her cheeks were lacking in any sort of fat. Hmm...

I pinched her cheek, and began to tug at it, causing her to squirm about and bat at my hand.

...Yep, that's really freaking cute...

I pointed that out to myself, while being utterly calm. One doesn't get to be as powerful as I without being able to resist a bit of cuteness.

"Mommy~ mmnom..." She began to nibble on my hand lightly.

...And now she has surpassed the levels cuteness I can endure.

"Reimuuuuuuuu!" I squeezed her face into my chest, while acting a great deal like Ran.

"Mph...? Mmmph...!" Reimu slowly woke up, due to her oxygen being cut off, and began to struggle.

"A-ahh... sorry..." I let go of her and her head landed heavily on her pillow, while she gasped for air now that she could once more draw breath.

"W-what... What was that... for, Yu- Yukari...?" Reimu's head was spinning from the lack of oxygen to her brain, but she eventually stated her concernes.

"Ehehe, well, you were just too cute!" I scratched the back of my head, while laughing awkwardly. Why not simply state the truth? "A-anywho, I've some food for you!" I popped a bowl of rice gruel from a gap, as well as a spoon, and scooped up a spoonful. "Say ahh~!" I grinned happily, as it had been a long while since I had fed her.

"W-wha-" As she opened her mouth, I plunged the spoon in, and pulled out a now emptied spoon.

Reimu's eyes widened, not from it tasting bad, but out of surprise.

"Oo~pen." I took another spoonful, and Reimu happily complied, as she very rarely got any sort of _real_ food. My work was cut out for me, as I intend to put meat back on my little girl's bones.

It wasn't long untill I had helped Reimu down the entire contents of the bowl, as well as a second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth bowl. The girl sure can eat... I'm sure glad I made a good bit of the stuff!

Reimu was full of a sense of being loved with all the help, and food, I had given her. She didn't even mind that the food could have tasted better, as she rarely even gets to eat in the first place, making hunger the best of spices, as well as the love put into it. ...Love is a pretty tasty emotion you see.

Late afternoon, Hakugyokurou, Aya's PoV:

Ugh... my everything aches from all of that loving...

I've been trapped here for who knows how long, as Yuyuko had changed her appetite from nibbling Mystia to lickinging everybody...

I've been trapped in a cell, awaiting the next time I'd be called for a ...meal. My wings had been shackled, so my speed is rather crippled, and I don't think I've been pleasured so many times in a row before... I wonder how long I've been here for... Time becomes meaningless when you're but a bird in a cage. ...I think I understand... I think her name was Flandre? I think I understand her now, if only a bit... I can't imagine being like this, but with absolutely nobody around, for such a long time... If she wasn't a bit unhinged before that, I can see why she is now.

The wost parts are when I'm left to this deafening silence...

Wriggle's PoV:

...Aya'll save me, right? Bust me out of this cell, like some sort of hero, and then shower me with love... I miss those times...

This darkness is so... devouring... Is this what Rumia's prey feel like, just before she eats them?

I'd long since given up yelling for help, as it only made me grow hoarse.

Moegi's PoV:

I... What do I do? I haven't the strength to turn the key to Milady's cell, and I have nowhere to go for help! Wait... That one girl isn't being imprisoned, yet is still being ...used... by that ghost. Maybe I can go to her for help!

Youmu's PoV:

I began to stir, as I was being tickled a bit.

"Myon, quit it..." I tried to brush away my other self, as it's tail would constantly tickle me in my sleep, but Myon wasn't there.

I opened my eyes, and began to brush the tickle on my inner thigh, which instantly stopped the moment I tried to right whatever the issue was, followed by the quiet buzz of an insect. ...Was there a bug just on my inner thight?

Just then, Myon tackled the bug, and trapped it in her body.

"...Good me." It's really awkward to have to praise my other self...

**_Ahh? ! No, I need to get her to help Milady! _**Ehh? What was that...? **_I need to escape this breast-like thing, and get this girl to help me free Mistress Wriggle!_** ...I can read the thoughts of things in Myon? ...I didn't know that I could do that...

I began to blush heavily, after recalling all of the new sensations that my Mistress had taught me last night. I had never known that I could feel so... good! She kept on insisting that she didn't need food, and that this would be better... If this feeds her, I don't think I'd mind her appetite...

"Wait, what was that about Wriggle?" I suddenly snapped back to reality, and began to see if the bug could understand me.

**_Ehh? I... Why did I understand that human...? I can't speak their strange wet smacky language, and never really tried to learn it due__ t-_**

"You said that Wriggle is here, and that you need help, right? Why is that?" I hadn't time to listen to a bug ramble, so I cut strait to the chase.

**_A-ahh, Mistress Wriggle, and her mate, Aya, are being held prisoner by that pink haired ghost! She's out right now, so I figured I'd try and get help!_**

...Why must Lady Yuyuko be as she is...? She does as she pleases far too often, often ignoring her duties, whatever they may be, and leaving on a whim! Why that Judge saw her fit for this job long ago is beyond me...

"R-right..." I sighed, before taking a more serious expression. "Myon, drop it!" I hate having to talk to myself like I'm a dog, but I just won't listen to myself otherwise!

As ordered, my whispy other half spat out the little bug, who began to buzz off in the direction of the cells. Why we have as many cells as we do is beyond me, but we do, so the directions to the correct one will help.

I followed close behind the buzzing little beetle, and we had soon enough flown our way to the first of the Cells that were holding Milady's captives. The keys, as per usual, were kept in the key hole. It's meant to keep spirits in, and nobody really uses this place, so why not have the key in the easiest location to locate in case it is needed?

I turned the key, and slowly opened the door. The doors are like that of a vault, so it took a fair bit of effort to open. By the time the door was open, my skin was lightly glistening with sweat, and I was moderately exausted.

"Hss... Such bright light... So it's that time again already, huh...?" Aya looked to the door with an almost happy smile; anything was better than being alone, even if she was quickly becoming sore. Aya had just about given up on escaping at this point, and was growing used to the soreness between her legs.

"U-umm... I'm s-sorry that my Mistress has kept you here against your will. H-here, let me get those heavy things off your wings..." Aya's eyes lit up with life the moment she realized that I was freeing her. I quickly undid the shackles on her wings, as there's a trick to getting them off, yet no key involved.

"...I guess I owe you one, huh?" Aya scratched the back of her head.

I was saddened by my failure, as the Konpaku clan isn't in charge of protecting the Mistress from others, we are actually tasked with the reverse. We are to keep others safe from the Mistress. ...I'm not very good at it, sadly...

"...Now that I can see you propperly, where are your clothes?" Aya sized me up, and found my body to be rather cute, if a bit flat. However, Aya wasn't one to judge on by their body, as Wriggle's breasts were only slightly larger.

"Ehh?" I looked down, expecting to find clothes, yet there were none. "Eek!" That's right, Yuyuko stripped me before she had me give her a meal... I never did get dressed!

I fell to my knees, and began to try and cover all of my shame, or what little of it was left anyways.

"Ahh, don't worry about covering yourself, as I've already seen everything you've got." Aya gave me a little smirk, which said that she would have taken pictures had she had her camera.

"Nooo...!" Tears welled up in my eyes, as I'd been seen by such a perverted crow. Now I can't get married!

I went to grab my sword so as to attack her for what she had seen, but found naut but air. Aya simply giggled at my attempt to harm her, knowing that while I'm fast, she's far faster by far. Even if I _had _had my blades, I'd never land a single cut.

Moegi plunged himself into Myon, as we were dilly dallying, causing me to go stiff. Any foreign object that enters Myon through force gives me a rather... pleasant sensation. I hadn't known that, untill now, so I was quite surprised.

"Hyah...!" I quivered in yet another sort of unknown pleasure.

**_Orgasm later; free Wriggle now._**My cheeks lit up in a fiery blush, as nobody had ever really spoken about such naughty things around me.

Aya couldn't help but plan out an article on this subject, as nothing is sacred to her, but dropped it as I'm helping her and her love.

"Seems We're even now! I'll be sure not to spread that cute little secret of yours~!" Ehh? Wait, had she not owed me, she would have?

"...You're horrible..." I sighed, before becoming serious once more. "Myon. Spit." Once more, the little beetle was spit out, and once more he flew off with me hot on his tail. It took but a moment for Aya to figure out where I was going, at which point she caught up in an instant.

We soon came across the only other Cell that was in use, which was the one that had to house Wriggle.

I turned the key, and asked Aya for help, as the door is far too heavy for me. Aya got the door open easily with that insane strength of hers, as I had expected. While she's no Oni, she's still quite strong. ...Stronger than me, anyways...

Wriggle's PoV:

Gah! light!

_"Mistress!" _Ehh? Moegi?

I looked to the door, which slowly turned far less bright and saw... Ehh?

"...Why are both of you in the buff...?" Please don't tell me they were...

"I was cheating on you!" Aya made a joke in bad taste, so as to see our reactions.

"W-what? !" Both Youmu and I both were caught off guard by that statement.

"Kidding, kidding~!" Aya had the widest grin on her cheeks, as she enjoyed teasing others.

"Th-that's not funny!" Youmu was the first to complain, with a huge pout on her face, while Myon quivered in contained anger beside her.

"Y-yeah! I'm hurt, Aya!" I was honestly only a little hurt. Then again, I was expecting Aya to cast me aside by now, thinking I'm clingy.

"Ehehe... S-sorry Wriggle!" Aya seemed to be getting a bit sidetracked at this point, though didn't really have any care as to if Youmu took offense to her joke.

"You two really should get going... Yuyuko'll be back soon, I'm sure!" Youmu seemed worried that we'd end up being locked up again. While she didn't like Aya much, nobody deserves being locked up for such a thing.

"Ahh, right." I guess we should be, huh?

Aya quickly picked me up bridal style, and Moegi flew into my hair, so as to have an easy time keeping up with my love's insanes speeds. Being held against her skin like this, my body feeling rather exposed, I couldn't help but blush.

"What about your things? I've no idea where they are but..." Youmu eventually faded off, as she was feeling rather awkward looking upon a pair of lovers in such an embrace. We looked rather romanitic to her.

"Ahh, just give them to Mystia and she'll give them to us. You two know eachother to some extent, right?" My plan should work fine, all things considered.

"W-well... what of Aya's camera...?" Ohh, I hadn't thought of that!

"I've a spare, but would still preffer that one back as soon as you can muster. If that's all, I suppose we'll be off." Aya could sense the coldness of a ghost approaching; odds are, she knew exactly who it was.

"Ahh... Bye..." Youmu couldn't help but think we seemed to be in a rush.

Aya began to flap her still stiff wings, and sped off towards the first exit she could locate. While her stiff wings slowed her a bit, her lack of a Tokin only made her faster.

"Youmu~!" Yuyuko phased through the wall, bypassing the defenses of the cell entirely.

"Gyaa! A-ahh, hello, Milady!" Youmu was a bit nervous, as she wasn't sure if her Mistress would be angry.

"Mmm... You know, if you let all my food go, I'll have to eat only you, right?" Yuyuko's voice was but a whisper into Youmu's ear at this point, causing the half Phantom to shiver at the cool air brushing the inner workings of her ear.

We had finally escaped our imprisonment, and Aya was flying as fast as she could muster seeing as we were basically streaking our way home.

A/N2: I may or may not update tomorrow, so have a rather large chapter. Next update miiight be some more ecology, this time on a new species.


	115. It all makes sense now

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Jeez, it's rare that I feel like I'd rather update TTOTTY than this! Ohh well, I'll leave you who read of the past to dwell on the ramifications of those events a day or so longer... TTOTTY really is picking up, huh? Anyways, as always, let the show begin! On with the show!

Note: Pixies are numbered for now simply for clarity, as least faeries tend to have no names.

Sunset, Mt. Shiro, Pixie 1's PoV:

The last of the 14 unconcious Pixies who had been 'blessed' regained their conciousness.

"Mnn..." While the pleasure had ended, I was left with one hell of a headache.

"Awake, are we?" My fellow Pixie, Pixie 3, greeted me.

Each of us woke to a soaked dress, which had turned to a sheet of ice. Ugh... I hate when I wake up to a dress in need of repairs...

I broke off the fully frozen section and tossed it into the snow, before I began work on repairs.

"...Yeah..." I was still a bit out of it, so talking at length wasn't going to happen.

"Dat was one hell o' a good sleep I had..." One of the lazier pixies of our small group, Pixie 14, seemed content with just how relaxed she felt.

I, myself, had lasted around an hour before losing conciousness. Judging by the position of the sun, I'd say that that was around 5 hours ago.

I lasted the longest out of us 14, and was but a panting mess in my last ten minutes. I've never felt that good in my entire... I guess I'm about 180 or so by now? Hmm... Time flies pretty fast, doesn't it? It felt like just a short while ago that we Pixies were sealed in here by that damned Shrine Maiden.

"Eye t'ink eye liked dat..." Pixie 9 was still sighing from her rather strong afterglow. She had had her eye hit particularly hard, as she had annoyed our Goddess the most, thus giving her the longest lasting torturous pleasure.

"Bored..." Pixie 3, who was the first to wake up, had been waiting for us, and the group of intruders, to wake up for a good two hours.

"Hmm... Hey, why don't we go grab God, and repay her generocity!" Pixie 2 had a good point!

"I'm up for dat!" I had a toothy grin on my face, showing my glistening ice coated fangs to the world.

"...But how will we tell who it is in there?" Ahh, Pixie 4 has a good point!"

"Well, why don't we just sniff her out?" My idea was pretty obvious, but we can be pretty stupid at times, so I doubt many of them can figure it out. While we aren't wolfs, we can still sniff things out to an extent, as most any Youkai can.

We began to sniff about, while most of us were going off in the wrong direction. Idiots...

2, 3, and I were, by the time we had reached God, the only ones actually searching inside of the bubble, and were careful not to step on anyone. It would look bad to be caught near the human that God was hugging, as we were _just _trying to eat her.

Let's see... Ahh, there we go! I picked up God, and slung her over my shoulder, to which 2 and 3 clapped silently. Had we been able to see, there might have been a point in doing that; while those two were smarter than the rest, they are still Pixies, so that's not saying much... I would be the one to break the mold a bit, as I'm of average thinking capabilities, even among non-fae, even if I'm only a double wing. I'd try to grow stronger, but I've no drive for such things. Now, knowledge... I can get behind a good bit of reading _any_ day!

Once we left the dark sphere, we we shortly set upon by the rest of our bretheren that had decided to worship this girl, who were annoyingly happy about our success.

It wasn't long before we found a nice, comfy snow bank, and began to pile upon our God. As time went on, the girl shivered more and more, but upon the first open mouth kiss she had recieved, she quickly stopped shivering. I wonder why that is? As most of us had no idea what sex even was, it ended up simply being a great deal of kissing, and a bit of wing sucking. While most of us knew little of such things, we all knew that our own wings were highly sensitive, and tried to apply the same pleasures to God. It seemed to work fine enough, as she would moan a bit from time to time.

Twilight, Hakurei Shrine, Reimu's PoV:

I was told to get some rest, but... my brain just wouldn't let me! Maybe if I get a few answers on all these questions I'm plagued with, then I'll be able to sleep. Either way, it's worth a shot...

"Yu-" I guess I should reffer to her in... _that _way, huh...? "Hey, M-mom...?" Just as I had expected, she popped out of a gap upon hearing my call.

"Yes, sweetie?" She had the happiest grin upon her face, as she loved that I actually invited in for a change. I do think this is the first time I've called for her, without doing so begrudgingly.

"This has been bugging me for awhile now, and I know I'll regret asking, but... What sort of Youkai am I...?" This question has been on my mind ever since I was told of my heritage, but I'd never gotten a chance to ask, so I had ended up never asking.

"Hmhmhm... Do you really wish to know? You just might regret it, as you said. Anywho, the type of Youkai that you would be is, oddly enough, a Tsukumogami! Now, I _know _that you haven't existed for 100 years, so stop looking at me like I'm insane." Yukari pouted at the look of disbelief I was giving her.

"But, isn't that the _only_ way that an item can become such a thing...?" I've never heard of an object being a Tsukumogami from the get-go... Wait, if I'm a Tsukumogami, what am I _specifically? _"...What sort of object would I be, and why is it not around? Going by Kogasa, shouldn't I have to carry it about?" It's going to be a pain if it's heavy...

"Hmm... Well, seeing as you exist due to a virgin birth, I'd say you shouldn't be bringing logic into this." ...She has a point, I guess... Wait, wait, wait! Her? A _virgin? !_

"And what sort of Tsukumogami am I?" She never _did _answer that... For now, I'll ignore that a twenty thousand year old woman has claimed to be a virgin.

"Ahaha... Well, that's that thing... I honestly don't think you want to find out!" Yukari was laughing nervously at this point.

"Just tell me, dammit!" She's starting to piss me off with her ineffective attempts at trying to keep this under wraps.

"W-well... Ehehe... It's actually a bit funny, really..." Get on with it! Come on, why is she stalling this- "You're a Donation Box." -Mu... ch... ...What?

"...What?" I was shocked to the point that I simply echoed my own thoughts, as my brain had just blue screened.

"You see, this is why I was avoiding telling you." Yukari sighed heavily, with a hint of annoyance to it. All she wanted to do was avoid making me become depressed over how I actually give into my own nature willy nilly.

"...I... Is that why I care so much about donations...?" I began to talk to myself, as my brain had broken just a bit from this revelation.

"That's what I've always assumed. However, as you lack money, I'd think that anyone would think about money a lote... Though, the odd thing is, you never _once_ considered any other source of income! You could have charged for exorcisms, or weddings, or what have you... But you've always done such things for free, and expected to recieve donations for your generocity! Sadly, the humans of the village are all selfish bastards, and are about as stingy as they come... If not for their kids being little becons of hope in the darkness that is that place, I'd go and spirit away a new batch humans, right after sicking Rumia on the village! She's a good cleaner for human trash..." Yukari had at first responded to me, but eventually just began to rant about how much she hates the human village.

Wait, where is my... other half?

"If I'm a donation box, where am I?" That question sounds so very oddly worded...

"Ohh, you're still not yet fully returned to being a Youkai. It'll probably pop up eventually." Yukari had an odd nonchalant air to her on this subject.

This is going to take a great deal of getting used to. I think I'll rest a bit before I ask the other two questions... My head hurts...

I flopped back onto my pillow, and fell asleep near instantly; that answer had _really_ taken it out of me.

Yukari smiled, before returning home, and once more secretly watched me sleep, as she always does. She finds it rather cute when I ask for donations even in my sleep, so she tends to watch me.

I dreamed of being stuffed full of donations, oddly enough. ...You would think such a dream would be scary, but it was actually a really _good_ dream.


	116. Namesake

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

P9/N: Where am eye?

A/N: ...That's a good question, actually. Where _do _we speak on these random subjects...?

Y/N: Jeez, don't ask such difficult questions~! Besides, you wouldn't like the answer.

P1/N: Hmm... The floor is a bit moist, stinks of meat, and squishes between my toes... maybe if I illuminate my wings we-

A/N: ...

P9/N: ...

P1/N: ...

Y/N: Told you.

A/N2: Ahh, crap... I made a mistake again! I skipped some of Orange's stuff, and Aya and Wriggle's trip home! Yukari! I need help with some time travel! I don't need to change anything, so it should be fine, right?

Y/N2: Fiiine, but only so you can record what happened as you forgot to. Now, hop into this gap and take a sharp left at the very first intersection.

Late afternoon, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya's PoV:

Orange was drooling heavily, her eyes looking at nothing, yet everything, while she couldn't help but pant just a little from what I had just done for her.

I had carried her to the fruit storage, where we have just about every sort of fruit imaginable, all frozen in time at the optimal time. She seemed to enjoy the sight that lay before her, and licked her lips before she spoke.

"S-so much..." Why does her voice sound so naughty...?

"...You may eat as much of the fruit as you please, but if you like a particular one, do inform me of this. On another subject, I have a feeling that sister of yours will have an easy time convincing Mistress Remilia to allow you to stay." She owed Meiling for all her hard work, while Meiling only asking for food, shelter, and maybe a favor or two here and there. Meiling is a rather selfless individual, much like myself, and knows that the Scarlet family is... well, to put it bluntly, broke.

This does, however, bring about the question of how the mansion stays running, with all these mouths to feed. I grow all of our fruits and vegetables in an instant, due to selective time manipulation over an area, and let's just say that my produce also sells rather well in the human village, and leave it at that. Back when I met the Mistress around... ohh, say 50 years ago. I've never been so good at keeping track of... time, so I honestly can't remember. It helps that in a single day, I sleep for about 24 hours, and work for about 24 hours, not including the work I do outside of my ability to stop time. In the course of those 50 years under the mistress, I've worked that entire time. During those 50 years, I have lived another 100. The Mistress always jokes about my mortality, and how she would love to make me immortal, but... am I not already, even if I were to remain human? I have been the bread winner of the mansion for this entire time, as my produce never expire, much like myself.

"Y- Are you serious? ! A-as much as... I like...?" Her happy little grin was just about ear to ear, exposing her sharp, pearly white teeth. Her eyes were just about filled with tears of joy at the prospect of eating all the fruit she could handle. ...I think I understand why Meiling couldn't help but take care of her, now...

I quickly stopped time, so as to not reveal the sudden trickle of blood that dripped from my nose. I began to swim through the air molocules, and make my way to the sink, where I cleaned up a bit. Just like everything, air is effected by the flow of time; It becomes difficult to breathe the highly slowed air, and as the air is high in resistance, one has to swim about. Time manipulation isn't _nearly _as nice as one is led to believe.

Once I had returned to my original location, I once more supported Orange the exact way I was before, and allowed the flow of time to return to full speed.

"All you have to do is tell me what your favorites are, so that I can note what to stock more on." I smiled gently, while stating my demands.

"That's so kind of you, lady... W-well... I like oranges the absolute best, but apples, grapes, tomatoes, and strawberries would all be high on my list, too!" Orange gave a grin that could thaw even the coldest of hearts.

"Well, I guess I'll be growing plenty of oranges just for you, now won't I?" I smiled like I hadn't in weeks, and couldn't help but feel a bit infected by the happiness in the girl.

"Yay! I love you, Sakuya!" Love? ! That's a rather sudden thing to proclaim to another...!

"R-r-right!" My face was a brilliant shade red at this point, due to the innocent little word Orange had used. "N-now let's get you some oranges, shall we?" I made my way over to the open top barrel of oranges, all of which were a loverly shade of... well, orange.

"...So... much..." Upon seeing so many oranges, Orange's heart began to race. She carefully picked one up, and blushed just a bit the moment her fingers brushed against the fruit. She gently, yet firmly, grasped the

"Do you need help peeling... it...?" As I asked my question, Orange began to sink her teeth directly into the rind of the orange, and ripped away from the fruit, only half of the orange still in her hand. Orange proceeded to swallow the large bite whole, causing me to question how she can even do such a thing.

"Mmm..." Orange licked her lips, before popping the rest of the orange into her mouth and downing it without even a slight atempt at chewing. Orange _could _swallow them whole, but to bite it in half would fill her mouth with the juices of the fresh orange, thus enhancing the flavor.

"...My, you sure do... take big bites, huh?" I couldn't help but feel a bit awkward when I watched the large lump travel down her throat, as the orange made its way to her stomach

"It's why I like oranges! They have such a smooth surface, so they go down your throat rather easily, you know?" ...No, I don't know, actually.

"Ehehe... I tend to eat them another way, myself." I couldn't help but find her... unique talent to be a bit amusing.

"Really? Show me!" Orange looked to me expectantly. ...Why did I have to open my big mouth...

"W-well... Okay, if you say so... However, I'm going to need to set you down, okay?" Orange gave me a nod, to which I responded by doing exactly as I had warned of, and stood her on her own two feet, before grabbing an orange from the barrel.

I pulled a knife from my thigh holster, and with a few twirls of the blade, and some quick movements, the rind was sheered right off, leaving behind not even a slight hint of the rind. Orange clapped in response to my skilled knife useage, which caused me to once more blush. I wiped my knife upon my apron, before returning it to its holster. After my hand had been freed, I pulled off a wedge, and popped it into my mouth, before making a point to chew rather apparently, while doing so in a refined way. However, I wasn't about to further stress the point of chewing by way of doing so with my mouth open, as that sort of conduct would be unbecoming of a maid as refined as myself.

I pulled off another wedge, and handed it to Orange. She sniffed it, so as to make sure it still _was _an orange, as she had never seen one without the rind. Upon feeling confident in the wedge of fruit, she popped it in her mouth, and imitated my jaw motion. Chinese Dragons actually have a bit in common with snakes, with how they tend to swallow food whole; however, unlike snakes, they _can _chew.

After a bit of chewing, orange swallowed the tiny bit of orange with ease. She couldn't help but wonder what she had been missing all these years, as the flavor of the fruit had been amplified greatly by way of the jaw motions that she found to be a bit alien.

Orange looked to me with a wanting smile, which caused me to relent the rest of the orange to her, as I couldn't help but want to see her smile even more. Orange popped the whole thing into her mouth, and began to happily chew it up. It seems I have showed Orange the best way to eat raw oranges, haven't I?

It took another seven oranges before the dragon had finally felt her appetite had been sated for now.


	117. Close call

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Yu/N: As the author is still back in the past, I suppose I'll be the one to water you pretty little flowers today!

Yuu/N: Hey! That's my job!

Yu/N: Figure of speech, my dear. I doubt one would find interest in _actually _watering humans. ...Okay, maybe _you _would, but that's besides the point.

Yuu/N: Hmph.

Sunset, Skies over Youkai Forest, Hatate's PoV:

Ahh... Another day of field work done... Jeez, I always get so stiff in the shoulders after a full day of flight... I don't see how Aya does i- Ehh? What's that over there?

In the distance, I see a flesh and crow colored mass in the distance. ...Somehow, this feels a bit familiar.

What could it be?

The mass gets closer still, now more than a simple speck on the horizon.

It looks so familiar, yet I just can't make it out! Whatever it is, it's got to be the fastest thing I've ever seen!

Wait... There's very few that can more this fast... One of them being Tenma, who isn't crow-like... And the other is...

The high speed fleshy missile comes into view, revealing it to be exactly who I thought it was.

Why the hell is Aya naked? ! Who's she holding onto so... tightly? ! Scoooop!

I rushed to pull out my camera, and begin to charge it up for a shot. However, just as last time, I didn't even concider the most pressing of matters; Aya was headed strait for me.

The pair of nude women crashed into me with a loud smack, causing we to panic a bit, and begin to grapple for support reflexively. By mistake, I accidentally stole Aya's most precious of cargos, right before we both were sent spiraling towards the forest below, with no hope of recovering fast enough to do anything but brace for impact.

Why does this crap keep happening to me...?

"Gyaa!" I landed back-first, so as to spare my sudden cargo the pain of rubbed away flesh.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, and quivered in my arms. Well, isn't _that_ a bit cute...

So as to ignore the pain of my wings being torn up, I began to give the girl a once over. A petite, ever so slightly androgynous figure, with small, yet existant, breasts. Her hair was a lovely shade of green, a shade that looked like healthy grass, and contained a cute little pair or chitinous antennae that were about thirty centimetres long. By the time I had finished giving the scared girl a once over, I had finally come to a stop.

...It's probably not a good sign that I can't feel half of my wings, but I'm not about to make Aya place blame upon me for letting harm come to this girl, whoever the hell she might be! Plus, it'd be a waste for such a cutie to have to look ugly for awhile, even if I have to wonder why they were flying about with nothing on...

"Aya, are we o...kay...?" The little Youkai began to talk as though it had been Aya that had saved her, but soon discovered that I wasn't who she thought. "W-what? W-where's Aya? Who are you? !" The girl began to act apprehensively towards me, as she assumed the worst.

"Jeeze, calm down, calm down!" I began to try and quell the girl's fear, which was stinking up the air. ...As well as another scent, which I wasn't too sure what was, but had a rather good hunch, as they were both in a rather shameful state of dress. ...Well, more like the lack there of a state of dress. They had nothing at all on! Aya didn't even have her Tokin on! Whatever happened, it must have been... a unique situation.

"B-but..." The little bug began to blush upon realising she was being held, while wearing nothing, by a total stranger. However, she had more pressing matters than to be embarassed, so she'd tell me to stop touching her... well, anywhere that I was touching, really, later. "W-w-where is she...?" Her eyes began to tear up, and with that, had used a crobar to pry their way into my heart.

"Don't worry, don't worry! I'm sure we'll find her! ...Probably just need to start looking, that's all." Aya's not one to go down from such a landing. If I can make it with just a... Wait, how much damage _have _I sustained? "Hey, how does my back look...? I can't get a very good look for obvious reasons..." I spread my wings, and winced in pain; I think one may be broken.

"...Are you sure you want to know...?" Okay, _that _sounds ominous...

"Yeah! I need to know, or else I'll be paranoid about it! I already figure I won't be flying for awhile, but I'm not sure of the exact damage..." I have a feeling it's worse than I thought, going by what the bug said.

"W-well... You lost all the feathers, and a good portion of skin, on the side that's facing away from you. ...Also, one is bent at an odd angle." Yyyep, there's no way I'll be able to fly for _atleast_ a week... Looks like I'm stuck with spirit photography for a bit! I couldn't help to sigh at this, as I'm bored of using my skill that others classify as theft.

"Hmm... Well, let's start looking, shall we?" I let her down after realizing that I've no reason to be hanging onto her. "If we split up, it'll go easier, you know? Call out for me if you find her. ...Ahh, crap, we never introduced ourselfs, huh? The name's Himekaidou Hatate; and you are?" I gave her a little grin of confidence so as to try and bolster her morale, as she looked a bit depressed at being seperated from Aya.

I wonder why that is?

"A-ahh... W-well, I'm Wriggle Nightbug..." She began to fidget about, as she felt rather exposed. Unlike Aya, she's _quite _shy it seems. I can't even remember the number of times I've seen Aya in some state of undress... Damned exebitionist...

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" While I say that, it's not like we are planning to go in the same direction, so I could have just walked off as an indicator.

"Y-yeah!" I'll give her credit: she seems damned determined to find Aya...

And with that, we split up, and began to comb the forest.

It took me a surprisingly long amount of time, perhapse an hour, to sniff out Aya. While I'm no Wolf Tengu, all Tengu have some extent of being able to sniff things out.

"Wriggle! I found her!" I called out into the now dark forest, and made my way to the battered looking Aya. It seems she smacked into a tree, and was knocked out instantly, but was pretty much otherwise unharmed. Good!

After a couple of minutes, I began to hear the rustle of the underbrush, and after a minute more, the bug had returned. ...Why is her ass pulsating with light? ...Why is there a huge swarm of Fireflies following after her? !

"A-Aya...!" Wriggle had ran the whole way here, as she was starting to lose hope just a bit, so she was quite out of breath. However, upon hearing my call, she began to run as fast as she could, and ignore any feelings of light headedness she felt.

"Gya! That's a lot of fireflies!" I'm not so great around ordinary bugs, you see. I can't stand them at all! So freaking creepy...

I began to back away, so as to try and keep my distance from the things. It's not so much a direct fear of insects, but of how they seemingly _always _try to fly into your eyes.

"Ehh? Ahh!" She stopped her butt from flashing with light with a brilliant blush, as she had gotten a bit thoughtless and had accidentally been letting her mating signal go off. That was quite the close call, really; had she not been warned, she would have soon been covered in sex crazed fireflies. Not a particularly pleasant prospect, really. Wriggle couldn't help but give me a great deal of silent gratitude.

I sighed with relief as well, as the swarm of eye hunting bugs had now dispersed into the night.


	118. Heavy metal

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Ahh, time for a nice citrusy bath~ Anywho, sorry about the delay... As per usual, I've made a double sized chapter to make up for this mistake! This was for last night, but I started to feel a bit... well, I couldn't think strait, so I delayed it untill morning! On with the show!

Sunset, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya's PoV:

Orange looked up at me from the position she had snuggled into my arms. Her innocent eyes seemed a bit confused, yet happy, as it had been awhile since she had last eaten.

"Umm... Where are we going now...?" Ahh, I suppose I never _did_ tell her the destination.

"Well, as you have a bit of an odor to you, I figured it best to give you a bath." I couldn't help but smile at her. It's odd, but I can't bring myself to act as cold as I normally do, around her. We were ever so gradually making our way to one of the 130 bathrooms contained in the mansion; I once made a hobby out of making the mansion larger internally, so it eventually got a little _too _large. Needless to say, I was forced to give up on that hobby.

"B-b-b-bath? !" The little dragon tensed in my arms.

"Well, again, you _do _have an odor to you." I wasn't very good at being anything but blunt with my words; if I have anything to say, and no reason to lie due to orders of Milady, I'd tell you the, perhapse painful, truth.

"Uuu~" Ohh? That was a rather good impression of the Mistess! Such as when she is particularly happy. Or sad. Or... because of other things, which I don't think she knows half of the mansion can hear her do. ...I hope that wasn't because of the latter most one. Actually, that reminds me... I really _should_ warn the Mistress not to be so... loud.

"Now, now... Just because you hate water doesn't mean you don't have to bathe." I sure do hope I got that right... I'm not sure how I might react if it was that she finds the prospect of a bath sexually gratifying...

"B-but..." She trailed off, as she couldn't think of a valid reason as to her not taking one.

We rounded the last corner, and were now going down the coridore that contains the bathroom I had in mind.

" 'But' what? You're going to have to bathe regularly, if you wish to stay here." It would be bad to make the mansion look like a place where slobs dwell, would it not? Orange began to wimper at the thought of this being a common practice, which sounded much like the sound of a dog whining.

We finally arrived at the door to the bathroom I had in mind, so I stopped time for a moment, so as to open the door, while not having to put Orange down. Like all things during my time manipulation, the door gave a fair bit of resistance to being moved, so it took a fair bit of effort to open. Imagine trying to open heavy western style doors made of solid oak while totally submerged in water; now, make that water as thick as invisible petroleum jelly, and breatheable to an extent, and you've got the basic principal of my time manipulation down. All this swiming about I do under such harsh conditions would probably make me one of Gensokyo's finest swimmers, second only to the Kappa. Upon returning to my prior location, and once more supporting Orange, I let time do as it pleased once more.

Upon the door opening, Orange's muscles began to stiffen, as though she was just given an abrupt case of rigor mortis; now that we were within the domain of cleanliness, her fear was now starting to get the better of her. Before us was a modestly sized bathroom, which, like everything, was scarlet; scarlet tiles, scarlet porcelin, and even scarlet painted walls. The toilet was, as of late, never used; Yukari had modified the way things work within the border so as to free people from having to do such things. Well, that's what I assume, anyways. The only alternative that I can imagine would involve the entire mansion having the worst case of constipation I've ever seen, and an odd lack of need for urination. The tub was rather massive, and, like all of those contained within the mansion, it can comfotable fit up to four people.

"Now, shall I leave you to getting washed up, or are you in need my assistance?" I gave her my best smile, which I usually save for only the Scarlet sisters. ...Save for the new addition, as she's not yet a Scarlet, atleast, not if you ask me. Maybe I'll recognise her as one in a few year, but she's yet to earn my respect.

Orange began to press the tips of her index fingers together, while a hint of pink crept its way across her cheeks. "I... umm, well, I'm not very good at washing myself, you see... S-so... if you wouldn't m-mind..." Orange's fear was now pushed aside for an even greater deal of embarassment, as she found the prospect of being seen by another, even another woman, to be embarassing.

I couldn't help but laught just a bit. "Well, I suppose I too could use a bath... Alright, I'll assist in bringing you up to our standards on such things, and join you for a bit of cleaning." Living for three days, every day, makes for a large number of baths needed to stay at a reasonable level of clean. As such, I tend to take anywhere from two to six baths every day, as the noses of Youkai are a great deal easier to offend, even if they are also usually more used to the stink of sweat because of that.

"Thank you, Sakuya!" Her fear of the water stemmed from nearly drowning in the past, before Meiling had rescued her. She, a mighty Dragon, was nearly felled by mere water. Orange had never felt so close to death than when that cold water was pouring down her throat, invading her lungs, and embracing her body in its cold blackness.

"You're very welcome, Orange. ...Shall I assist you in the removal of your clothing?" As Orange processed the question, her face steadily grew redder and redder, untill it matched the bathroom. "...Is that a no?" I couldn't help but giggle a bit at her reaction.

The scarlet red face of Orange nodded once again, while avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I'll set you down now; call for me once you've finished undressing." Orange once more nodded, her blush not looking as though it wouldn't let up any time soon.

With that, I stopped time, and made my way to the tub. Let's see... I believe the best setting one a 30 degree turn on hot, and a 10 degree turn on cold. After I had finished preparing the bath, I swam my way out the still open door, before slowly pushing it closed while pushing my feet into the wood floor. It may be rather hard to open doors, but it's even harder to close them, as I can't use the wall for leverage. I enjoy going out of my way to look particularly good, even if it can be a bit difficult at times, so I make sure to leave no hint of where I dissapeared to, save for the click of the door shutting. I enjoy seeing and/or hearing their reaction to my sudden dissapearance, if they don't know about my power.

Orange's PoV:

The door was suddenly closed, and Sakuya gone, and a thunderous sound coming from behind me. I just about jumped out of my skin, before spinning around, and seeing that the faucet of the tub had been turned on.

"...W-where did you go, miss Sakuya...?" I looked about timidly, not seeing any sign of her.

"Ohh, I'm right out here." Sakuya smiled to herself from the other side of the door, as I had reacted just as she had hoped. "Do you need help after all, or...?" Sakuya began to ask, while holding her laughter in, and keeping a totally natural tone.

"N-n-no...! I-I'm fine, really!" I stiffened at the thought, and began to set to work on getting undressed.

I began to work myself free of my clothes, starting with my hat... ehh? Where is i- ohh, that's right... I lost it when I fell off that cliff... As I was sans hat, I could do nothing but skip its removal, and began to work on the removal of the rest of my outfit.

Once I had removed all of my clothes, including my ribbon, folded them all into a neat little pile, and turned back around, making sure to cover any important bits, I called out to the one on the other side of the door, "S-sakuya! Y-you, umm... You can come in no-"

Sakuya's PoV:

I stopped time, so as to once more do as I pleased, and sneak my way back into the bathroom. I slowly worked the door open, while bracing my heel on the frame of the door for leverage. When you have all the time in the world, you can do many thing that others haven't the time to bother with; such as keeping the bottoms of your shoes as spotless as the rest of your outfit.

Once I had the door open, I worked it closed behind me, while trying in vain to ignore the sight of orange trying her best, and failing, to cover herself. ...Wait, why is her hair blue? I _know_ that it was as scarlet as Meiling's only a short while ago! I suppose I'll ask her about that in a bit, once she's able to respond... Ohh? What's this? I began to swim my way over to the girl, and look closely at her skin.

...Are those... scales? Her entire skin is covered in tiny scales! ...They look a bit soft... While not thinking, I trailed a finger over the flat of her stomach, which didn't budge in the least, due to my inability to influence living creatures directly during these times of time being nearly at a stand-still.

Just as I thought, her scales had a soft, yet oddly velvety, texture to them. Well, I think these scales of hers are proof enough that she's a Dragon; not that I had any intention of thinking Meiling's sister a liar, as China's about as honest as an Oni, and quite the good judge of character.

I suddenly came to the realization that I was perhapse going to hear her yelp as soon as I release my hold over time, as I was currently brushing my hand up and down her stomach, so I decided to stop doing as such. I'm not sure why I even started touching her in such a way...

Now, I suppose I should begin to prepare myself, shouldn't I?

I started by taking off my hair band, appron, four sets of knives hidden under said apron, first layer of my uniform, two sets of knives hidden under the first layer of my uniform, second layer of my uniform, another three more sets of knives hidden under the second layer of my uniform, under shirt, four sets of kunai hidden under my under shirt, cleavage enhancing bra, pair of knives hidden inside bra side straps, pads, nothing underneath the pads, shoes with a hidden blade in the toe of each, six thigh holsters for six sets of knives, and finally, my lacy white pair of panties, which contained a single knife. ...I like to be prepared for any level of being caught with my metaphorical pants down. It took me a good number of years to figure out the exact number of knives and kunai I could fit inside of my uniform.

That number was 163 knives, and 40 kunai; I might be a tad paranoid about being disarmed, but atleast all these layers of metal make for effective, if a bit sharp, armor. However, it _does _add 101.5 kilos to my weight... I felt about as light as a feather, if not lighter, without all of those instruments of death upon my body. At first, I had but a single set of throwing knives, back when I started working here. After I had gotten used to that weight, I added another set, and repeated the process. ...That kept going on untill I ran out of places to hide more knives, and, eventually, kunai.

After my clothes were in a neat little pile beside those of Orange, I allowed time to once more resume its normal rate of passage, before easily twisting the valves for the tub to the 'off' position.

"-Yaa...! ?" Just as I had expected, Orange was just about jumping out of her skin; she had actually been for awhile now, as I only slow time to a crawl, but this was the first I could actually hear of it, as all is silent within my world.

"My, what's the issue?" I asked from behind her, causing her to spin around.

"I... ho- whe- bu- How the heck did you get in here...?" Orange's voice was nothing but a timid little whisper, as she was still embarassed by the sudden feeling of someone rubbing her belly.

"I do believe I used the door." I did my best to act baffled by her question, as she's quite cute when she's confused. ...Is this why Meiling used to tease me back when she first started working here?

"Th-that's not what I meant...!" Orange was now looking irritated, her blue hair glowing ever so gently.

I took the glow of her hair as a warning, and decided to stop teasing her for now. After all, all good things must come to an end. I tested the water, and found it to be at the perfect temperature.

"Ahh, we should enter while the water's still hot; it won't stay at such a temperature for long, and it's good to clean yourself in hotter water."

"B-but..." I wasn't about to hear any excuses, so I put a finger to her lips.

"I _did _say that I'd assist you, did I not?" I smiled to her, which caused her blue hair to cease to glow. She gave no resistance when I picked her up once more, even if it was a bit awkward of a thing to do, seeing as we were both wearing nothing at all.

With Orange in arm, I slowly stepped into the tub, sighing with comfort once I had fully dipped our bodies into the steaming sting of the heat.


	119. The long way home

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Y/N: Hmm... she sure is taking awhile for what should amount to only taking a few hours...

Early night, Youkai Forest, Hatate's PoV:

"Which direction?" I looked to the still nude bug, who I had requested check out heading; without the use of my wings, getting to shelter would be a bit tough, as the skys, last I saw them, looked like they were getting ready for a nice, long- **Crakoom **...rain. Me, and my big mouth...

Rain had begun to shower the lands, gradually growing in strength, untill it had become a downpour, and began to steadily drip down from the thick canopy.

Dammit... while it's not like my kind can really catch our death of cold, I still don't want to risk getting sick!

"The mountain's in that direction!" She pointed towards the direction behind me, causing me to sigh; while we had only just started moving, we had been going in the exact wrong direction, it would seem...

I growled quietly to myself, and began to make my way towards the other direction, while the annoyingly unconcious form of Aya rested in my arms, now slick with the shine of rain water.

"...Thanks, bug." I hate to say it, but without her I'd be going in the exact wrong direction!

Wriggle landed, as she wasn't able to fly so great during the rain, followed by a short buzz of her wings, so as to shake them free of most of the water that was weighing them down; with her wings now only a bit damp, she let them slip back under her flesh coloured forewings, while her bare feet began to slowly get muddied by the ever moistening forest floor.

It's times like these that I'm glad for these silly geta, as they work wonders on keeping mud from reaching you, even if they sink rather quickly in the mud.

We continued on for what felt like hours in silence, before the storm finally passed. However, by this time, the three of us were already soaked to the bone.. ...Atleast the water cleaned my wounds for me, even if I'm likly going to catch a damn cold...

"I'll go check our heading, now that I can fly safely." Wriggle once again flew up to the dense canopy, and began to make her way through it. Like the Forest of Magic, Youkai Forest is very hard to get out of by going up; I'll be alone for awhile.

It's odd how quickly modesty fades, when you need to help your friend... I'm not sure what that bug sees in Aya, but she seems willing to go to great lengths just to help me help her.

It took another ten minutes untill I saw her trying her best to wiggle out of the folliage.

She pointed slightly to the left of the direction we were currently headed, before speaking, "There's a cave in the base of the mountain over this way. We should be able to wait out the storm there; it's actually still raining, it's just a great deal thicker up top around here..." Hmm... Why does she know where a cave is around these parts? Seems a bit fishy... Ohh, well. Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth untill the horse stops looking.

Once more, we continued on our way, making sure to go as strait as can be.

After another hour, the trees began to thin out, and the rain began to reach us yet again, while we kept on our intended route.

After another hour, we had left the forest, and Wriggle ran off towards where she was leading me.

Once I had caught up, as I'm not one for running, she showed me the hidden entrance of a cave. Huh... I didn't even know this was here!

"...Why do you know of such a cave...? I didn't even know it was here..." The antennae of the girl stiffened for a moment, before she began to respond.

"A-ahh... The uhh, the insects told me where it is." ...The way she said that doesn't really make me believe her, but I suppose that'll do for now...

We headed into the dark depths of the cave, where the tapping of my geta on the rough stone floor echoed a great deal. Odd... just how deep _is _this cave?

Once we had made it about fifty metres in, we decided that this would be a good enough spot to rest for the night.

"Brr... i-it's fr-freezing in here...!" Wriggle wasn't the best with cold, and her body being a bit damp didn't help in the least.

"Hey, turn away; I'm not about to let myself catch a cold, so I need to take off these clothes..." Wriggle rose a brow at this.

"...But, if you're going to be in the buff either way, why do you care if I see...?" Wriggle didn't particularly care either way, as she wasn't particularly interested in seeing, but she hated being forced to do pointless things.

"Just do it, dammit!" I frowed my brows in annoyance towards her pointless resistance.

"Fine, fine!" Wriggle begrudgingly turned around, and plopped herself down on the cool stone of the cavern.

In an instant, I removed everything save for my Tokin and Geta, as neither were cloth. I'm glad that my Tokin is hollow, as my camera saddly _isn't _water-proof. I should perhapse talk to Nitori about water-proofing it, some time...

I let out a sigh, before sitting down beside Wriggle, as I hated what I was going to suggest next. "Hey, bug... I'm sure the three of us'll get sick from this draft, so, and hear me out, the three of us are going to have to snuggle so as to share body heat." At my suggestion, Wriggle's face went bright pink.

"B-b-but... I-it'd be embarassing to be so close to you..." Ehh? Why only me...?

"...What's your relationship with my Cousin, bug?" Wriggle's eyes went wide at the question, which caused me to narrow my own.

"Aya's your cousin?" Dammit... I let that slight secret slip; very few outside of the Tengu know that the two of us are related.

"Well... yeah... Anyways, stop changing the subject! What. is. she. to. you." I gave the little bug a pierceing glare, while she averted her eyes.

"W-w-well... U-umm... She-" Wriggle found her lips sealed by a finger. I traced the finger with my eyes to an arm, and the arm to a body, and discovered the body to belong to my rival, who was now quite concious.

"Hatatatata! ?" I just about jumped out of my skin upon noticing the rather angry look upon her features.

"Ayayaya... What have we here? A little bird trying to make my little Wriggle get chatty on things she shouldn't? For shame, Hatate..." Aya had that grin on her face. _That _grin. The one she always makes when she's trying to irritate you, and knows that she will. And she's always right, dammit!

"W-what? ! It's a valid question!" I fumed while I stated my case, not being able to resist giving into her taunting.

"Hmhmhmm... Want to know what sort of relation we have, ehh?" Aya, as quick as a bolt of lightning, sat beside me and hooked an arm around my neck, so as to whisper. "She's my cute little love bug, Hatate!" However, she didn't whisper. She shouted this loudly into my ear, just because she could.

Wriggle's face lit up with a bright red blush, before she looked away, and skittered her way up the wall so as to hide her embarassment, proving Aya's words to be atleast partially true. ...And making me wonder if she's some kind of roach.

"W-what? ! B-but, you _know _that we aren't supposed to love outsiders!" Tengu are supposed to only love other Tengu! That's the way Tenma's predacessor declared it, and as Tenma never changed it, that's the way it'll stay!

"Ahh, and yet there's a technicality in that; I just have to convince ol' Tenma that she'd make a good Tengu, and then she'll be given a few challenges!" Aya's grin only widened, and grew with every bit of her planned out future she spoke of.

"That bug? She'd never pass such a thing!" While she seems dedicated to Aya, she was obviously not strong enough to even carry her, herself. I could imagine she'd atleast pass the test of speed, as not all Tengu even hold a candle to the speeds Aya and Tenma can hit without their Tokins on. The tests are meant to be passable by those that would be a good addition to the village in all aspects, so none of them would be particularly hard, even if that bug would never be able to pass the test of strength.

"Did I say It would be today? Give her a season or so, and I'll make a Tengu out of her yet!" ...Aya seems genuinely confident in the girls ability to improve... Hell, I've never seen Aya this determined in all my years! Though, seeing as we never really talk, I have next to nothing to go by.

"Well, I guess I'll just wish you luck; you'll need it." I let out an exasperated sigh, as I had given up on talking some sense into my elder.

"Thanks, little Hatata!" Ohh, I hate it when she calls me such things... "Anyways, what happened? You look pretty beat up!" _That_ annoying grin returned to her face, with a hint of curiosity thrown in.

"Well, when you... bumped into me, that bug ended up in my arms... As I was heading for the forest at an alarming speed, I flipped over, so as to spare the poor thing a scraped... well, everything." As soon as I had retold the tale of my heroism, Aya patted me hard on the back, making sure to avoid my wings.

"Ya did good, kid! I can't thank you enough for saving my little firefly from that bit of pain, even if the cost to you was rather high! It's going to suck to be you for the next week, ehh?" Why must she be so obnoxious about such things...? Maybe other Tengu would hate her less if she was a bit less irritating...

"Ugh, whatever..." I sighed once more, and averted my gaze.

"So, what's the plan now?" Aya once more donned _that _grin, and began to pat the top of my head, to which I responded by batting away her hand.

"I guess we three huddle together for warmth, and get a good bit of rest...?" She says that as though there are options...

"Well, why don't we just go to my home? It's a bit comfier than this cave, you know?" ...That's an odd suggestion...

"There's too little light, and it's raining out; I'd rather wait till moring to head outside..." I'd love to be in a nice, warm bed right about now, but I don't see it happening...

"Let me ask you this; where do you think a cave that leads strait up goes?" Hmm... Strait up the inside of a mountain... wait...

"Don't tell me this cave leads strait to the top of the mountain..." It can't be, can it? How would such a thing have never been found?

"Fine, I won't!" Aya's chuckle annoyed me to no end, as it sounds so... smug.

"You're kidding, right?" There's no way!

"Well..." Aya skillfully snaked her arm around my waist, so as to pick up like she did back when I was but a chick. "Let's find out!" Aya had the most irritating of ways to say 'yes'.

With a single flap of her wings, she took off, and with a perfectly timed grab, Aya snatched up Wriggle half way up. It seems she had never stopped scurrying her way up the wall, and had actually made some pretty good progress. Odd. Where exactly could she have been headed? Was what Aya insinuated, the truth?

"Miss me, Wriggle?" Aya had only a vague idea that she'd been unconcious, which was mostly due to her splitting headache, and having woken up a distance from the last place she remembered.

"Like you wouldn't believe..." Wriggle began to snuggle her cheek just above Aya's left breast.

"So... not at all? Because that's all I wouldn't believe!" Aya chuckled, while Wriggle got a bit teary eyed and pouty.

"Th-that's not what I meant! I meant that I missed you more than you can imagine!" Wriggle began to verbally squirm in annoyed embarassment, as it'd be a bad time to do such things physically.

As we were about to go splat on cavern ceiling, Aya took a sharp turn, and we headed towards what seemed to be another form of rocky death!

When we didn't go splat, and instead simply passed through the rocks, I was quite surprised to say to least.


	120. Rub a dub dub

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Y/N: Doo dee doo... what shall I do to pass the time...? I can't really leave an open gap in time unattended...

Kog/N: Ahh! Hey, you're that one-

Y/N: Shh. Others can hear you.

Kog/N: E-ehh? Who? Where?

Y/N: You can't see them, but they are listening to our every word right now. The'll be gone soon, though.

Kog/N: Really...? That's a bit scary...

Y/N: ...You really should toughen up, or you'll never grow up to be as strong as myself!

Kog/N: Ahaha... What a good joke...

Y/N: I'm serious, kid. You have more potential than you think.

Kog/N: R-really...?

Y/N: Really.

Early night, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya's PoV:

Ahh... This hot water feels so good on my skin after a long day, even if having Orange sitting between my legs _does _distract me from it just a bit... "H-hot...!" Orange seemed uncomfortable with the 45 degree water.

"Is something the matter...?" Orange went rigid before me, before she craned her head back so as to look up at me, which caused the top of her head to lean against my chest.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong!" Judging by her expression, I'd say something's wrong...

"Really now? Because you seem to be in a bit of pain..." I couldn't help but chuckle at her lack of heat resistance. What sort of Dragon can't stand heat...?

"N-no! No...! I'm fine!" She shook her head furiously, while waving her hands up at me. I couldn't help but flinch the slightest bit at the way her hair was rubbing against my chest. Maybe I should change the subject, so that she'll stop rubbing me like that by accident...

"Alright, if you say so... However, I'm a bit curious about your hair; was it not scarlet only a short while ago?" I reached from a bottle of strawberry scented body wash and a bathing pouf, and dipped the pouf in the water. Once soaked, I began to squeeze some soap onto the pouf, before setting the bottle back down. With the bottle out of the way, I began to set to work on scrubbing Oranges shoulders and arms while pushing her sapphire hair out of the way when needed.

"Ahh, well, I have to take off my sealing ribbon, as I don't want it getting wet..." Ohh? A seal, huh?

"Lean forward a bit, so that I might get your back... A seal? Why are you sealed, if it's easily removable?" Orange leaned forward, so as to allow me to scrub her back a bit. Once I stopped scrubbing her back, Orange leaned back yet again.

"Ahh~ That felt nice..." Had I been able to see her face, I'd have noted that she had quite the goofy little grin on her face.

"Ohh, really?" I began to scrub her flat stomach, to see if she would react similar.

"Hya? ! W-why are you... washing me th-there? I think I can do that myself...!" She couldn't help but to twitch about, as she has a sensitive belly.

"No, no. You asked for my assistance, and I intend to give it." Why must it be so fun to tease this girl...? She's just so cute, and I can't help but want to see more of her reactions! ...Am I turning into a bit of a sadist...?

"W-wait, where are y- Myaa...!" I began to gently scrub her chest, while making sure to not do so too roughly. "N... Nnn... N-noo..." The more I cleaned her, the less she voiced her disdain towards my actions.

Blood began to slowly trickle down my nose, while I continued my extra thorough cleaning of orange's body with the strawberry scented suds.

"Good! Now, lift your leg." I figured there no need to specify which, as it didn't matter. Just as I expected, she lifted only one, which happened to be the left.

"B-be gentler, please..." Orange was blushing so hard that the tips of her ears were slightly reddened while she was looking down at the water, so as to avoid me seeing her blush.

With a smile, I grabbed the offered ankle, and began to stroke the pouf up and down her calf, before moving to her thigh. With every gentle motion of the pouf upon her inner thigh, she quivered slightly. How could one be this sensitive?

When I released her ankle, and oppened my mouth to ask for her other leg, she lifted it out of the water without me having to even ask.

I repeated the process on her other leg, and let it slip back into the water.

"There, all that's left is your hair!" At the mention of her hair, Orange's body went as stiff as steel.

"N-n-nooo...! D-d-don't touch m-my hair...!" Ohh? Could it be that her scalp is even more sensitive?

"And why not? Your hair is riddled with dirt, and a bit of mud, so what reason could I have _not _to clean it?" I grabbed a scarlet colored plastic bucket from beside the tub, and began to fill it with water.

"W-well... u-umm... Uuu...!" My, she really does make that noise just as well as Milady.

I let go of the pouf, and it floated off on it's own to the other end of the tub. With my hands free, I picked up the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo from beside where I had placed the bottle of bodywash, and squeezed a moderate dolop into my free hand so as to work it into a lather.

Lady Flandre likes the scent of strawberries, and the Mistress doesn't have any particular preferance, so we ended up stocking every bathroom with strawberry scented things. As it's a rather fine scent, nobody really complains, and it keeps Lady Flandre ever so slightly happier, so I don't really mind.

"I'm going to need you to wet your hair for me." I smiled warmly while speaking mater-of-factly.

"Uuu... F-fine... But if I drown, I'm blaming you!" ...I do think I'd be able to keep her from drowning...

After sucking up more air than seems reasonable, Orange dunked her head into the hot waters, making her face sting a great deal, before surfacing for an exadurated gasp of air.

She leaned against me, causing her hair to stick the my entire torso from it's sheer length. Well, best I get started...

I began to work the shampoo into her hair, creating a rich lather, while she couldn't help but quiver.

The shampoo had been only enough for the first section of her long mane of hair, so I squirted a bit more directly on her scalp, in a halo pattern; I find such a thing makes it easier to make the shampoo cover a greater amount of hair.

I put down the bottle, and began to work the shampoo into the sides and some of the back of her hair, giving the girl what looked like a bubbly pink wig.

"Lean forward a bit, please." Orange quickly complied with my request, and leaned forawards. I took the bottle in hand once more, and began to make a line of shampoo strait down the mass of sapphire, before working it in. I twisted the hair up, before gathering it all in one location so as to clean it easier, and began to massage the large gathering of lengthy hairs into the back of her scalp, causing her to purr.

With that our of the way, I took a scarlet bucket from beside the tub, and dumped a sizable bit of water over her head, causing her to jump a bit, as she had become utterly relaxed from the scalp rub.

With Orange fully bathed, I stopped time, so as to save a great deal of time. With a sigh, I scrubbed myself clean with the very same pouf I had used on Orange, while blushing ever so slightly at the thought of it having had only recently touched Orange's breasts.

...I might be turning into a pervert...


	121. Snow makes for a good bed

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Y/N: Ahh! Welcome back, Author. You sure took awhile, hmm?

Kog/N: ...Who's she?

A/N: I'm the Author! I make crazy things happen, and get off scot free!

Y/N: Only because I find the happenings to be interesting, though.

A/N: Right.

Kog/N: ...And Reimu hasn't tried to stop you?

Y/N: She would only try to stop her if the Author makes her know about her~ Not that her power really effects me, as I have utter control of everything within Gensokyo.

Kog/N: Uh-huh... You must really be bored...

A&Y/N: You could say that...

Early night, Mt. Shiro, Usagi's PoV:

I slowly became aware of the feeling of a mint flavored tongue in my mouth; I'd yet to begin thinking at any particularly impressive level, so I assumed it to be Cirno, even if her kisses were no-longer minty. I began to grip at the clothes on the kisser's back, and return the kiss. It was more of a reflexive kiss than one with any particular intention behind it.

"Mmm? !" A voice that sounded familiar, but only just, knocked me out of thoughtlessly returning the kiss. When I opened my eyes, I was quite surprised to find a pixie on top of me, quivering lightly at my sudden return of the kiss.

I shoved the pixie off of me, and began to wipe my lips off on the back of my hand. While I was used to constant kisses from Cirno, I wasn't nearly as willing to let others steal my lips. Heck, I had only recently begun to recognize just how good Cirno was at kissing, and grow a bit addicted to her skilled ki- ...What am I thinking...?

"W-why are y-" I stopped asking her my intended question, when I noticed I was laying in the snow, covered in sleeping Ice Pixies, and yet felt... comfortable. I didn't feel cold, and yet I felt cold. This is... just like when I was an Ice fairy!

I began to try flapping my wings, so as to prove to myself that I wasn't a Fairy. However, the muscles of my wings wouldn't respond, so I timidly called them to my hand, just to make sure that my suspicion was false.

And come they did, thus proving me annoyingly right. Just as before, I had two pairs of blade-like hoops of ice for wings. While normally this would make me happy, I didn't want to be a Fairy just yet, as Cirno had yet to return to her original form, and It would likely annoy her that I had returned to being what she once was before her. Oddly, I could still see the eyes in people, just begging to be grabbed. I wonder why that is? I don't feel very strong, muscle-wise... Though, I _do _feel stronger than the previous time I speant as a Fairy, so who knows...

"Ugh... What happened...?" My voice was that of annoyance, and not confusion.

The only other person that was currently awake, the Pixie, looked at me with confusion. "...Wait, why are you a Pixie now...?" She had actually been kissing me in her sleep, much like Cirno does, so she had been woken up by my return of her kisses, just as I had been by her sleep kisses. From their numerous open mouth kisses earlier, they had ended up filling my stomach with a fair bit of their drool; _more_ than enough to cause me to turn into a Pixie, even if the only sign of such a thing was my dark, sunken eyes, compared to how I once looked as a Fairy.

"What? I thought I was a Fairy again... Though, if it's your fault that I'm like this, I guess it makes sense for me to be like you... Though, why don't I have the frozen teeth, or claws, that seems to be common among Pixies?" My teeth were the the usual single row of shark-like teeth, while my fingers had slightly pointed finger nails which were about as hard as steel, which I had gained from being a Vampire. ...I guess that works the same as with teeth? I need to be sure to never bite Mystia...

Now that I was awake, I began to work my limbs out from under the piles of snoring Fae, and began to fix my borrowed outfit, as it was a bit crooked. I shifted slightly, so as to sit comfortably upon the soft snow. Why stand, when it's more comfortable to sit? If you take out the coldness of snow, you're left with soft stuff that is a bit similar to a beanbag chair that doesn't return to shape.

"Ahh, dat's because we make those wit' our ice powers!" As an example, she easily removed one of the icy fangs from her mouth, before placing it back in its spot.

"...So why do it, if that's how it is?" Seriously, I don't particularly understand why one would go out of their way to make it harder to talk, or make picking things up more difficult.

"Well, _you _try to spend o'er a hundred years with not'ing to do... Playing in da snow doesn't keep you entertained 'or long..." Wait, does that mean...?

"You mean to tell me that you add blades to your body for _fun_?" That sounds a bit... insane, to be honest...

"We also better our skills at 'orging blades o' ice!" The Pixie broke into a toothy grin, which unsettled me a bit.

"...So _that's _why nearly every Pixie had a weapon..." Wait, could that be why Cirno can make blades of ice, too? Boredom? ...Why does she have so much in common with Pixies...? "A-anyways, I'm going to go wake everybody up now, so you work on waking the rest of the Pixies up." It's going to kill me a bit to see Cirno's reaction...

The Pixie had already begun to shake her fellow worshippers of myself awake by way of violent shaking, while I made me way into the sphere of oddly humid darkness that made up the area in which our camp occupied. The nicest thing about the ability to see eyes, is that you can see them even through absolute darkness. While I can't figure out which is which, even if they all have the tiniest of differences, I had no need to. As I had no idea how to go about waking them up, I simply gave each of them a short little freezing cold hug, which did the trick quite well.

The pixie I had shared a kiss with by mistake began to blush slightly at the odd yelps she was hearing, and the ways she imagined that I was waking up my companions. When one imagines one as a Goddess of Pleasure, it's quite easy to see just about anything they do as some sort of intentionally naughty action. To the Pixie, I sounded like I was giving everyone a rough groping, even if the yelps didn't sound like they felt any pleasure from what I was doing.


	122. Like a glove

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle.

Kog/N: H-hello, invisible people... Yukari told me you'd be staring at me as soon as I said that, so I'll just assume that you are listening... A-anyways, The story shall be coming to it's end soon, as the Author is leaving Gensokyo for good. She's tired of getting so few reviews, so she's leaving...

...

Kog/N: ...Are you surprised...? Sorry that I lied, but I'm hungry... If you've yet to notice, I'm a bit... thin. It's been around three weeks since I last surprised anyone... She's actually fine with the reviews, even if it's usually only "the nicest reviewer ever" that gives her any. However, the story is still coming to an end.

A/N: Ahem, before she makes you misinterpret that last bit, It's only the ending of part 1 of the Paradise series. However, once DoP has ended, I'm going to be taking a bit of a break to fix up the first... I'd say 50-100 DoP chapters. Depends on how bad things are, once I reach 50, really. And, no, it won't be 1 chapter fixed a day. That'd be a 50-100 day project if that were the case... I'd say about 5 a day would be a fair estimate, as it'll also be a bit of a break from writing while I do as such.

Early night, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia's PoV:

Mnn... That was a good dream...

I yawned a bit, and leaned up. The room was dark, as was usual; while sun-light is the only form of light that hurts, I still do preffer the calming darkness.

It seems tonight shall be an interesting one... Any time anything interesting happens, Sakuya is too busy to wake me. It's not that I need the help, but I do enjoy her gentle hands lifting the night-gown over my head, followed by her getting me dressed...

I got a bit thoughtless while thinking about the enjoyable way I wake up, so my hand had made its way between my legs.

"Ahh!" I quickly pulled my hand away from my nether regions, as it's not good to do such things first thing in the night.

...It's also not good to be so willing to touch ones self at the drop of a hat, but I wasn't about to start thinking that.

I kicked the silky, white-trimmed, scarlet comforter from my body and began to strip the silky little scarlet night-gown I had on my person in a rather speedy, if a bit un-refined, way. When there's nobody around, why bother with putting on airs?

With my skin now exposed to the cool night air, I began to flap my way over to the dresser on the other end of the room, as the wood flooring is probably a bit chilly. Ahh, it's rather refreshing to dress ones self every so often.

Let's see... I'll go with a pair of thich-highs on this particularly chilly night, and forgo the usual black, lace panties for a pair of bloomers. It's best to look sexy on warmer nights, and to stay warm on the less warm nights. What sex appeal is there to catching a cold...?

The rhetorical question I had asked myself about the sex appeal of catching a cold bade me try to come up with an answer, even if it was a bit silly. Well, I suppose there's the whole 'If I catch your cold, you'll get better faster! Let's d-do it...' play, but that seems too obvious...

...I wonder if Sakuya would do that, if I were to catch a cold...? Not that I think I ever have... I'm quite hardy, like any young Nosferatu should be. Maybe I'll test this out... Guess I'll put the thight-highs and bloomers back, and simply forego underwear for the night.

Wait, maybe I should do this on a day that I don't have some interesting happening to worry about...

With a sigh, I began to get dressed, and even dressed _warmly, _too. I wouldn't want to look like an idiot if we happened to have a guest, you know?

Bathroom, Orange's PoV:

I sneezed loudly, which caused me to shoot a small jet of flames at the water. Oops...

"My, that was quite the sneeze, wasn't it?" Sakuya couldn't help but chuckle. Had I been looking at her when I sneezed, I doubt she would have found it funny.

"Oww..." My mouth had been burned a little by my accidental use of my flame breath. Without my true form, I have next to no flame resistance. It's actually quite the annoyance, really. As I was so used to not even being effected by heat, I ended up being easily susceptable to heat after I lost my power. _Quite_ annoying...

"Ehh? That... hurt?" Sakuya sounded a bit confused, which was to be expected. Who has ever heard of a dragon that burns itself every time it makes use of its flames? I'm pathetic...

"Y-yauh... I buhn' mahy 'ongue..." I avoided using my slightly singed tongue, so speaking was a bit hard at this point.

"Aww, show me where it hurts... Poor thing..." Sakuya had a general look of concern in her eyes, so I stuck my tongue about twenty-five centimetres out at her. Not with any sort of intent to be annoying, but just so that she could see what I mean. "Ohh, my... That... that's a long tongue..." Sakuya couldn't help but let her mind wander into the gutter at the uses of such a thing; Remilia was starting to rub off on the poor maid, even if she had put effort into avoiding becoming a pervert like her Mistress.

With my tongue stuck out so far, speaking was quite difficult, but I tried anyways. "Cah ah puhl ih bah' ihn nohw...?" My tongue had already mostly regenerated, so it wasn't so ba-

On an impulse, Sakuya gave my tounge a little peck, which caused my thought process to come to a crashing stop. "There. All better." She gave me a little smile, and realized that we really did need to be getting out of the tub. "Ahh, it's about time for me to prepare breakfast!

I was left in a blushing stupor, my tongue hanging a full thirty centimetres from my mouth while as limp as a dead snake. Had she just... kissed my tongue...? That seems a bit... No... That seems really, _really_ naughty!

While I was stunned at the sudden development, Sakuya picked me up once more, and began to work on drying me off.

Sakuya's PoV:

I was about to get Orange dressed in her clothes, when I realized just how horribly damaged they were. The back looked as though she had been roughly smacked into a tree, and there were rips and tears all over, from what looked like thorns, as well as a layer of dust. This wouldn't do...

I stopped time, got dressed, and began to swim my way to the other end of the mansion, where the Fairy Maid quarters are. Orange looks to be the same size as the particularly tall Fairies, so I think their uniform should fit, atleast untill I have a chance to repair her clothes. While there are many things I can do while time is stopped, I need the supplies to do them. Or, better yet, I could ask the doll-maker to put together a new one for her. She doesn't have the cheapest rates, but there is no better tailor on the surface. If on wishes for the highest quality imaginable, one goes to see that spider I heard about from Lady Patchouli.

Once I had picked out an outfit from the great number of spares we had, I began my work of silently blessing the outfit with the power of time, as it would be a great deal easier to carry if I were to do that.

As there is no sound while in my world, I began to wordlessly mouth a request to time itself, asking for my blessing of Father Time to extend to this set of clothing, so that I might maneuver it freely.

Before long, color returned to the outfit, breaking through the mono-chromatic tint everything else had. It seems my request, as per usual, had been granted.

I made my way to the front gate, and momentarily left my world, allowing time to resume.

"It will be time for breakfast sshortly, Meiling. Ohh, and don't be surprised by your sister's odd way of dressing, as her clothes are far too damaged to be used." Without even giving her a moment to respond, I once again slowed time to a halt, and made my way back to the bathroom.

Once I had arrived, I noted the confused look upon Orange's face, as she had been left alone in the bathroom for the scant few seconds it took to relay that message to Meiling.

Yet again, I allowed time to resume.

"A-ahh...!" Orange jumped at my sudden presence, as she had just been wondering where I had gone.

"I've returned. Your clothes are in tatters, so I've prepard an outfit for you." I had since regained my composure, which I was likly soon to be yet again losing while facing off against the pure smile of Orange.

"R-really...? You... you're really nice, Miss Sakuya..." Orange was only used to the kindness of her sister, while just about everyone else she had ever met was rather cruel to the poor Dragon. As such, she had the happiest of smiles on her face, and tears threatening to escape from her eyes. They were not tears of sadness, but those of pure joy.

"You are... very welcome, Orange." I couldn't take it anymore, so I walked over to the girl, knelt down, and gave her the hug I could no longer resist giving her; I felt the need to hug her, regardless of if she needed it. "Now, let's see about getting you dressed, shall we?" I picked her back up, and sat her on the closed toilet. While such things have few uses these days, they are still good for chairs when one needs to change.

I placed the folded set of clothes on the counter space of the sink beside the toilet. The sink was made of scarlet marble, with pollished gold fixtures; a testament to the wealth the Scarlet family once possessed. That wealth had been extinguished in the 450 years Remilia and her sister, Flandre, had been living alone. When she was born, Flandre accidentally killed their parents, so they had no real source of income for those 450 of so years.

I began to work a pair of fresh underwear up Oranges legs, and let them rest upon the area they were intended to cover, followed by a pair of pantyhose, for warmth, both of which fit like a glove. After that, I worked the rest of the outfit on her, while skipping the apron, as that would be needed to differentiate her from the maids. It would be strange for me to be carrying around what can easily be mistaken as one of our many Fairy maids.

Ahh, that's right! She needs that ribbon of hers back on. "Why _do _you wear that ribbon?" I was honestly curious.

I reached to grab it, before Orange grabbed my wrist. "Don't touch it...! It might be enough to kill a human, like yourself, and I wouldn't want you to die, Miss Sakuya... A-anyways, it's supposed to seal away my powers, such as my flame breath... You actually saw the reason for the seal a short while ago." Ohh, I see... It's because it hurts a great deal when she sneezes, due to the flames.

"Would it be fine if I touch the clothing it's resting upon?" Once Orange gave a small nod, I used the ruined outfit as a sort of tray, and brought her the ribbon, which she fastened back into her hair with a small yelp. Such a charm has to be _quite _stong to supress even a weakened Dragon, so it's a bit painful to touch. That it, if you are a dragon, or a Youkai. It could probably cause a heart attack in a human.

With the charm in place, Orange's hair slowly faded back to being scarlet in color, while her fine scales became a single sheet of baby-soft skin.

With that out of the way, I picked Orange up, and made my way for the kitchen, while Orange happily snuggled against me. She really is far too cute...

"...Miss Sakuya?" Orange looked to my eyes with curiosity.

"Yes?" While walking at a moderate pace, I aimed a bright smile at Orange. It's odd, but the girl brings out a side of mine that a scant few have seen in recent years.

"Why is it that your breasts keep changing size...?" She was reffering to how I took my pads off, as it doesn't particularly work to bathe with such things on.

"Ahh, well, Milady thinks it's best for a maid to a bit 'busty' like your sister..." I sighed at the horrible reasoning.

"Why? The bigger they are, the more they get in the way! I think you look best without them on!" Orange gave me a blindingly honest grin.

...Maybe I _should _question her reasoning some time...

I thought on Orange's words of wisdom the whole way to the kitchen, while neither of us spoke. She knew that her words had hit home a bit, so she was fine with my lack of an answer.


	123. Snow makes for a good meal

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Everyone, please do check out mine and Luminous Beginnings' new series! It's quite the interesting read~ Now to get into the swing of things once more, and continue my solo story~ Expect a new chapter of our co-op story within the next 24 hours!

Early night, Mt. Shiro, Usagi's PoV:

I sat among the pixies, outside of the warm camp. Or, to be more exact, was being constantly cuddled with by the numerous pixies. It felt sweltering in there to me, and had caused me to... well, not really sweat, as Cirno said Ice Fae don't do that. I suppose that means that I had melted a tiny bit, and had made a hasty retreat from the now not-so-dark, heated camp. Those of us who weren't Pixies had remained on the edge of the camp, so as to be within speaking distance, but still stay warm.

I rubbed at the knot on my head, which was given to me by Rumia, who was the last one I gave a hug to. When I had woken Rumia by way of hug, she had panicked, thinking I was one of the Pixies. She figured that one had taken the oportunity to get a human snack, and didn't realize untill it was too late, that it was only myself.

I continuously gave Rumia a bit of a glare, while nursing the bump atop my noggin. "I know that it was reflexive, but did you have to hit me so hard...?"

"That is so~!" She gave one of her canned responses, which translated to something along the lines of "It's _because _it was reflexive that I hit you that hard; be glad I didn't hit you any harder!"

I gave a sigh of defeat, and continued to rub my skull.

"...Usa..." Cirno's eyes weren't particularly happy. "...Why are you a Pixie...?" Cirno was mostly not happy that I was an Ice Fae again, before her, but was also a bit worried. She could only figure out one reason as to why, and she really didn't like it.

"Ahh, well... I woke up with one of my..." I groaned. "..._followers _k-kissing me. I think it was from her spit that I turned into their kind." Unlike most, I used the phrase 'their kind' without any malice. If they thought me to be a Pleasure Goddess, or whatever it was that they thought me to be, I can't be _too _mad about it. Even if I hate being thought of as such a thing...

I'm still not particularly happy about it, though.

She began to grow frustrated. "Yes, but... why are you a _Pixie._" She seemed concerned at some form of implication that such a thing brought about. I wonder why that is?

"Well... I mimicked a Pixie, so shouldn't that make me a Pixie?" It makes sense, doesn't it?

Cirno looked to the side, obviously thinking about something, before responding, "No, Usa. It shouldn't." Ehh? How is she so sure...?

I rose a brow at that claim. "Why not?"

With a sigh, Cirno said, "That's not for me to say..." She looked at the other Pixies around me warrily, before adding, "...yet."

I timidly asked, "W-why not...?" The only thing that greeted the question was the silence of my master. It was obvious that I'd have to wait and see, as she wasn't going to tell me.

After a short period of time, Rumia's stomach declared its hunger to the world, breaking the silence that had settled over us all in twain.

The one to point out the obvious was Mima, when she asked, "Well... Who else is up for a nice bit of breakfast?" She had a happy grin on her face, which caused Marisa to react.

"Ahh, right." As Marisa had the food in her hat, she would need to be the one to fish it out. She stuck her entire arm into the hat, and began to feel about, untill she came upon what felt like the correct item. She yanked her arm out, pulling a black sack out of the infinite, weightless void that was the inside of her hat. With a a shake of her now slightly numb hand, she loosened the black draw-cord of the sack, and opened it. She nodded to herself. Definitely the correct sack. "Here ya go, ze~!" She handed the sack to Mima, after taking a strip of boar jerky for herself.

"Thank you, Mari." It had been a long time since Mima had last made use of her nickname for her apprentice, so Marisa pulled her hat down over her face in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Y-you're welcome, Master..." Her cute reaction put a wide grin on Mima's face, as she loved how Marisa did that every time she was embarassed. Mima would be lying if she said that wasn't half the reason why she said yes to Marisa's request to be her apprentice.

Mima took a piece of jerky, and passed to Rumia.

Rumia took two, and passed to Cirno.

Cirno took one, and said, "Usa. Try the snow." I rose a brow, while she gave me a steady stare, albeit a happy one. "It's good." She added. That was enough motivation to try it, as I trust her words.

I scooped up a hand-full of the white powder, and licked a bit from the top, when my eyes went wide. I ate the entire hand-full that was in my palm with a look of heavenly bliss upon my face. Snow is... delicious!

"So... good!" Cirno giggled to herself at how much I enjoyed her own favorite food.

She added, with a grin, "And there's plenty more where that came from, Pupil!"

I couldn't help but fall in love with snow in so many ways. It makes a good bed, chair, pillow, dress, and even meal! What _couldn't_ snow do...?

I began to happily dig in to my cold meal. In comparison, imagine if snow didn't melt in your mouth, but stayed the exact way it was on the ground untill your freezing siliva began to touch it. Then it becomes hard, but still quite tasty, and ohh so crunchy.

Cirno handed the bag over to Flandre, now that she knew I was happy with that as a meal.

Flandre took two strips, and tossed the sack back to Marisa, before asking, "Hey, little sis?" Flandre looked to me, while nervously fiddling with her meat.

"Yaah?" I turned to her with a mouth-full of snow.

She looked away, before asking, "Umm... Even if you're a Fairy now, would you still be my sister...? O-or, if that's asking to much... my friend...? Please...?" She tried not to make eye contact, as she felt embarassed asking.

Even if it would be quite uncomfortable for the both of us, I reached into the bubble of warmth, and gave her a hug. As expected, she flinched at my ice-cold embrace, but soon relaxed, and returned the embrace. Even if I had drops of water dripping down my face and arms at an alarming rate, I held her for a full minute, before asking, "Does that answer your question, big sis?" I broke the embrace, and gave her a warm smile, while pulling away from her. Upon hitting the cold air once more, I stopped melting, and the areas that had melted began to regenerate from the snow I had eaten.

Rubbing away tears that I hadn't seen her shed, she gave a nod, and a toothy grin. Flandre was quite happy.

The rest of the meal continued in relative silence, as everyone had their mouths full of food. However, no matter how much I ate, I still felt hungry, even if I felt so full that I might burst. It was as though I was missing something. But what?


	124. Momimomi

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: And now, back to the top of the cave that Earl and Pixie had made use of to rest~ And if you have no idea who those two are, time for a shameless plug! Luminous Beginnings and I have started a fanfic together in my version of Gensokyo~ Well, the first... chunk of words are in his, but then it switches~ Anywho, it's got a slight D&D flavoring to it, and is pretty interesting! It focuses heavily on the Fae, and their interaction with the world. If you like Fairies, Pixies, Daiyousei, and the Heralds and Avatars of seasons, check it out! Anywho, on with the show!

Night, Youkai Mountain, Aya's House, Hatate's PoV:

I looked about, confused as to why I was still feeling pain. We had just crashed into the wall of the cave, right? I should at the _very_ least be unconcious, right? How the hell did we get into what seems to be a store room...?

I was still being carried by the strong arm of Aya, which was snaked under my waist. How she got so strong, I'll probably never know. Or, more importantly, the reason behind the strength. What reason could a reporter have to be strong? That had always bugged me, ever since I was but a chick.

With the pair of Wriggle and I under her arms, she made her way up a pair of creaky, squeeky steps, and into... her house?

That cave... went all the way up to her house? How the hell does nobody know about such a breech of security...? This is a major scoop!

She let myself down, letting me stand on our own two feet finally, and began to carry Wriggle like a cute little bride.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask the question, Aya pre-emptively said, "I have pleeeenty of blackmail on you, little Hatate, so don't you even try it~"

My mouth hung open. When? How? ..._What? _What does she have blackmail _about?_

Once more, I tried to use my mouth for more than a pretty little ornament. Once more, Aya spoke before I could ask, and said, "You and Momiji sure are a cute pair... However, I wonder how Tenma would react to you courting her daughter without her blessing~?" The expression on Aya's face was a teasing sneer, while my face went white.

My voice was silenced before I could even speak. How did she know? When did she see? _What _did she see? All of these questions raced through my mind at speeds most Tengu couldn't muster, mentally or otherwise. While I'm not as fast as Aya, I'm still of similar ancestory. She's just older, wiser, stronger, and faster. I like to believe I'm atleast smarter, though.

...However, this does make me question that.

With a chuckle, after seeing the look on my face, the crow answered what she figured to be my thoughts. "Do you really think you're the only one that knows the romantic spots of Gensokyo? I've done a bit of research on them, and ended up finding you and momimomi-"

I cut her off by shrieking in a rather angry, flustered way, my question of, "Hatatataa...! How the hell do you know my pet name for her? ! ...Just how much have you seen...?" I was boring a hole through her with my eyes, while she just chuckled at my reaction. She does enjoy teasing me.

"Ayaya~ Who says that I knew that...? It's a pretty obvious choice, with how much she enjoyed playing with those breasts of yours!" Aya's grinning face grew slightly letcherous, while mine and Wriggle's grew red. Mine, from having been told about how much Momiji gropes me, while Wriggle didn't have much of a reason to blush, save for her imagination. That, and the knowledge that Aya had watched them getting a bit intimate

"Haa? Hatataaa...? Hatata!" I couldn't find my words at all, and my brain was a mess. Numerous questions flew through my head at once, crashed into eachother, and eventually caused a pile up.

"Well, I don't think there's anything left to do, so I think it's about time that Wriggle and I get to bed, hmm? You going to be leaving soon, or do you intend to stay the night? I still only have a single bed, you know... It'd be a bit cramped if we all shared it!" She had a teasing grin on her face at this point, before she added, " Though, with those injuries... I suppose it may be best to stay here for a bit! A day or two, perhapse?"

Both Wriggle and I were speachless at the options layed before us. Myself, due to the fact that I agreed with Aya; I was in no shape to get home.

Wriggle simply couldn't stop imagining me being as perverted as Aya, thus making her come up with some very impure thoughts.

"I..." I began to speak, but had run out of steam almost immediately. I took a moment to collect myself, and said once more, " I have no choice; I'll stay the night."

Aya found my timidness quite adorable, while Wriggle was filled with horror. However, thankfully for her I'm not the sort of over-sexed Tengu that Aya is. I actually have that in common with her; my partner is the one who is the true pervert. She just hides it well.

Night, Misty Lake, Mytia's PoV:

"Ehh? Where is everyone?" I looked about, confused.

The usually lively shack of a home was barren of life, and abnormally quiet when I had arived.

With a sudden realization, I shouted, "Ahh, that's right!" I had forgotten that everyone was going to be away.

...Though, now that I'm here, what do I do...?

...I'm a bit lonely...

"Ufufu..." I heard a familiar laugh from behind me.

Why did I have to jinx my total lack of meeting Yuyuko today...?

With one final mental curse, I was tackled to the ground and eaten. Was this going to become a common occurance now...?

...Still better than being eaten for real.


	125. My cute little Reimu

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Here we are once more~ Getting ever so closer to the big 200,000 mark! Anywho, not much else to say... On with the show!

Night, Hakurei shrine:

I looked down at the resting form of my daughter. I can't help but smile a bit, before sitting down beside her.

"You look so at peace..." I stroked an errant hair that was upon her face to the side, and gave her forehead a kiss.

My little Reimu. I've left her alone for so long. Why have I left her alone for so long?

I admired her in so many ways. She can be a bit greedy at times, but I do believe that to be within reason. She's lived more than half her life in poverty after all. I can hardly blame her for being a bit of a miser. I wish I could have been there for her. But I simply couldn't...

I hate to say it, but I have Mima to thank for that. Without her coming back to life, I wouldn't be here, watching my daughter sleep. I'm still angry for what she did so long ago, but... I should maybe forgive her, if only just a little. It did happen such a long time ago, and I... suppose she had a good enough reason to do what she did.

Even if that reason was tainted by envy, and her judgment a bit harsh, if you ask me. Her main reason was actually rather sound though, from a... non-biased point of view.

I would be watching from afar. Watching my daughter grow, even if she would likely never grow old. I do wonder where she gets such small breasts from, though... They certainly aren't my fault. ...Right?

I looked to the polished, red donation box that sat beside her. So this would be her other half, huh? Such a strange, if perhapse a bit ironic, form. For the destitute miko to be a donation box, that is. Really, what are the odds? No, seriously, I have no idea what the odds of that happening might be.

I'm sure they're rather low, though.

And, even if she's a pure blooded Youkai, she still looks so... human. I'm sure it helps that those beautiful ruby red eyes of hers are closed right now, but I can't help but see her as a fragile, dainty thing. Beneath that soft, supple skin are bones as strong as steel, and muscles stronger than an oxen. Even that soft, supple skin is as tough as leather, if not tougher. She truely is a marvelous specimen. She truely is a unique Youkai. You would think the blood of a Goddess and Youkai together wouldn't make for a pure blooded Youkai, really. It's not like Goddesses are a form of Youkai, right?

I heard a voice begin to speak from behind me, and knew exactly who it was. "Ufufu... Long time no see, ehh...?"

I let out a happy sigh, and asked, "Been a long time, huh?" I looked over my shoulder, to the sight of Yukari sitting over a gap luxuriously. I always did like that new outfit of hers, not that I could really voice that, what with having so little faith. Mima believing in me was what tipped the balance, though. Mima, in a sense, gave me a physical form.

"Yes it has, dear." Upon finishing that statement, Yukari began to silently chuckle. We never really were close like that, even if I did give her a child. ...The power of miracles is a scary thing, with how it can bring about a child between two women.

"So how was your day, honey?" I had a grin on my face, which only made it harder for Yukari to not laugh.

"Pfff..." She had to hold back a bit of laughter."Ohh, not much; telling our kid life changing things. Also got to see ger enjoy my rather blase cooking." She gave me a happy little grin, which was a bit contagious; I couldn't help but to laugh, and grin just as wide.

After the laughter had died down, her grin began to shrink, and her smile turned downwards ever so slowly.

"I... I missed you, you know. A day hasn't gone by that my mind drifts back to you." Her frow turned into a sad smile, and her eyes began to feel the weight of tears welling up, like a dam ready to burst.

"I know." I returned her sad smile.

"I... I-I missed you... so very, very much, you know." Her bangs covered her eyes from view, as she had turned her face to the ground, while a scant few tears rolled down her pretty face.

"I know." My smile took on a further pained look, as I couldn't help it. I had wanted to comfort her in the numerous times I had seen her cry, and yet I was without a body. No faith, beyond hers. I was but the forgotten savior of this land.

The gap that Yukari was sitting atop opened wider, and she dropped in.

As soon as she was out of view, I felt her roughly hug me from behind.

"I... I love you, Miko... I never had a chance to..." She sniffed, and fought back her tears. "...To tell you just how much you meant to me. How I regretted not telling you, over the last century..." Yukari went silent, burrying her face in my shoulder. She was afraid of my answer. She knew just how much I hated Youkai back then. Oddly enough, being a god seems to have made me think in a far more sensible way. My mind has never been clearer. My crimes against Youkai kind had never given me pause in life, but... now that I'm a goddess, I feel heavy guilt at what I've done. At what I ruined. At first, I had thought Mima had gone insane when she killed me, but... I was the true monster, and not the Youkai, or her.

I gave myself a moment to take in her feelings, and think of the best way to respond. "...I know... I always knew how you felt about me, Yukari. I saw you watching me from your gaps, and could tell why you watched me, and yet never approached." I placed a hand over the arms which were around my neck. "Why do you think that, even if I did hate Youkai in life, that I gave you this child? I could have given a human a miraculous pregnancy, but I figured this to be more fitting." I let out a slight chuckle, before finishing with, "I'd be lying if I said I felt nothing for you. I'd also be lying if I said that still hated Mima. You really should forgive my sister. I was... mistaken. I was the true monster, and not the Youkai that I victimized." When I had finished my statement, Yukari hugged me tighter.

Night, Yakumo Residence, Yukari's PoV:

I awoke with a start, and looked about, before realization dawned her, and I thought aloud, "...So it was all a dream, huh?" I let out a sigh. That was the most vivid dream I've ever had about her, but it's far from the first.

I grabbed a picture frame from beside my bed, and gave it a longing look. "...I miss you, Miko..." I gave it a single kiss, and set the picture of the father of my child down, before going back to sleep.

A pair of godly eyes watched me sleep, after I finally drifted off. With a kiss on the forehead, she bid me farewell.

She had implanted that dream within me.


	126. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

K/N: Urameshiya!

Y/N: ...

A/N: ...

K/N: U-umm... Are you-

Y/N: Not even a little bit.

K/N: Aww...

A/N: A-anyways, with that bit of random Karakasa out of the way, how about we get on with the show!

Night, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia's PoV:

I took a sip of tea that the Fairy maids had made. Bleh. Bitter, and too much sugar. How does one even manage to have both of those flavors at once...? That could be considered a skill of its own, really.

Where _is _Sakuya? Even if today may be interesting, she should have appeared by now...

Could it be that... that she's grown tired of our reliance on her? She's been like the mother I hardly remember, but maybe... maybe I drove her away?

That couldn't be it, right?

...Right?

"Lady Remilia?" The nearest Fairy maid had a bit of worry on her face. She had long, ruby red hair. Had I been in the mood, I'd have thought about what a lovely color it was.

"...What is it?" I gave her a confused look. It was rare that any of the Fae under my employ would speak around me, let alone to me.

"Are you... okay?" ...And even rarer still that they would ask such an odd question.

"What...? Of course I'm okay! Whatever would make you think otherwise?" I gave her a fearsome look, which she oddly didn't react to.

She paused a moment, to search for the right words, before saying, "It's just... You're crying, Mistress."

...What?

I dabbed a finger to my cheek, and felt wetness. I had been crying without even realising it ever since I had begun to think as I had.

I drew a sharp breath, and let out a sigh, before I asked, "Maid?" My calm, dark tone caused the girl to flinch.

"Y-yes, Lady Remilia?" I could hear the steady rise of heart-rate, and yet I didn't care.

"Closer..." My voice was but a whisper.

"Pardon?" She didn't quite catch my words, as they floated away like steam, and never reached her ears.

"Come closer, Fairy." I was calm, and yet there was something hiding under those words.

She timidly approached, before I caught her now terrified form in a hug.

She expected me to kill her, and squeezed her eyes shut. I never brought my fangs, claws, or strength of arm to bear, leaving behind a confused girl in my embrace. And then she realised that I had burried my face in the crook of her neck, and she felt the warm moistness that was my tears seeping into the neck of her outfit.

Wordlessly, the maid did all she could think of to do in this situation. She comforted me, and returned my embrace, while I cried into her shoulder.

Sakuya's PoV:

Aaaand done. What a lovely dinner we've prepared!

I turned to Orange, who I had set down in a chair in the corner, much to the confusion of the numerous Fae we had for Kitchen duty that night. With a bit of training, even the dumbest of Fae can be atleast a sub-par maid, or chef. However, I had a few particularly good Fae on hand tonight. I had no name to reffer to them by, as most Fae don't have names, but I tend to be able to remember their faces and type of Fairy well enough that I could place which ones are good at what, and assign accordingly. The only Fae that are excluded from kitchen duty would be the Summer Fairies, as they tend to burn everything with their flames. It helps that they find ash to be tasty, however that might work.

However, I was surprised to find her happily snoring; she had a long day, I suppose, so it does make sense. I needn't t wake her for the time being, as she _has _had a rough time, I'm sure. I suppose I shall alert the others around the mansion to breakfast being ready.

In what seemed like an instant to all but myself, I was in the library.

"Lady Patchouli, it's time for breakfast." I had my usual neutral mask of an expression on.

She closed her book with a slight bit more force than was wise, as it caused a slight cloud of dust into her face, making her to choke and cough.

As I wasn't going to get an answer of her any time soon, I simply stopped time, and left.

Before anyone but myself knew it, I was at the gate, and throwing a single knife at the not-so sleeping Meiling.

As per usual, she caught the knife mid-air, and threw in between my legs. You know, one of these days she's going to accidentally hit me...

As she had expected, I turned around, bent over, and picked it up, before slipping it back into one of my thigh sheathes. Had I eyes on the back of my head, I would have seen her looking at my red and white striped soul.

Without me needing to speak once, I knew my message had been delivered, so I once more gave time pause, and swam my way back to the kitchen in a slow instant.

Now back in the kitchen, I looked around with a smile. Good, the maids had begun to take the food to the table. Now all that must be done is to make my own way to the dining room.

I picked up Orange once more, and began the long walk to where we would have a meal. I even made something special, just for Orange. I do hope she enjoys it. Candied oranges, and crystalized oranges. I just hope that Milady will be fine with her staying.

It was a good ten minutes before we had finally arived at the dining room, where most everyone had already arived.

Oddly, Remilia looked at me, then to my cargo, then back to me again, all with her mouth wide open. It would seem I had surprised her a fair bit. Odd.

Unbeknownst to me, she thought that Meiling and I had a child, as Orange looks like Meiling, but is in a maid uniform and being carried by me.

I made my way over to a pair of seats that Meiling had saved beside herself, and sat Orange closest to her, before taking the remaining seat to the side of orange for myself. Unlike when we have company that I see fit to show our particularly good side to, I doubt Orange would appreciate it, so every last seat that would have been empty had a Fairy maid in them. The Fairy maids eat in shifts, as they only really need a meal once a day. When we have no company, or no company to look good for, we allow them to eat at the table.

We really are more like one enormous family, even if a modest salary is involved for the vast majority of us.


	127. That's not sweat

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: And now back to the mountain we go~ Really, I'm just saying that as I've nothing to say. I'm not about to go without an A/N, either! Anywho, on with the show!

Night, Mt. Shiro, Usagi's PoV:

Ugh... What _is _this hunger...? I'm not a vampire anymore, so it can't be blood... I'm full, and yet starving...

I heard so many hearts beating that it was like a very boring band involving nothing but drums, and a constant rythme that never changes for the most part.

As with every other pixie, I was walking ahead of the group. Even if the barriers against cold worked against snow and wind, they were worthless against the magical aura of an ice fae. As such, Rumia was now carrying my master, while I occasionally looked over my shoulder with a look of envy in my eyes. I miss carrying her...

However, there was an another reason for my being where I was; we needed the directions of the pixies, who were quite familiar with their territory, and they would do just about anything for me, annoyingly. I was a sort of constant reminder of the reward, if it can even be called a reward, that awaits them. Why must I have such a dirty power...? Big sis gets the ability to destroy, so why can't I have something as useful as that...? I mean, I'll admit that it has its uses, such as tameing perverts, but still! And that's another thing, why are they _worshiping_ me? I'm no god! There has to be a god of pleasure to worship, right?

...Right?

There can't be an utter lack of those, right?

"Are we there yet...?" Flandre wasn't so great with long stretches of boredom.

For the tenth time, everyone answered, "No."

It wasn't long untill we arived at our destination, so as to warm everyone up. Well, everyone save for the ice fae who are scared to death of this place. Cirno was a bit uneasy at the idea of a hotspring, too , but it didn't take much convincing that she would be fine to get her to accept. Might as well make the best of what she considered to be a death-trap while she still could. See what she was missing, and if there was an equivelant.

Cirno's PoV:

I shuddered at the sight of the thrice damned waters of the hotspring. Being made of ice, I'd never had a single good memory that involved hot water. I suppose I might as well enjoy the inability to melt while I can, though. I mean, I've already caved in to the demands to go here, even if this spring brings back a rather horribly painful memory... I was knocked into this very spring, ohh so long ago, and I so very slowly, torturously slowly melted. It felt like no other pain I've felt before - and I've had some pretty bad luck over the years!

And there they were... those very same waters that melted me so painfully around 150 years ago... That feeling of being slowly disolved. It had an odd serenity to it, too, though. I slowly became one with these waters, untill I finally lost conciousness. Sometimes, being able to breathe underwater is a curse. Like any ice fairy, I could swim like a fish, and yet... I couldn't swim in those waters. Those burning, painful waters.

"You coming, Cirno?" I looked up, suddenly snapped out of my internal monologue, to find that the rest of those who don't melt from heat to mostly be undressing, save for Rumia, who had noticed the way I was looking through the waters of the spring, instead of at them.

"A-ahh! Right..." I timidly made my way over to the rest of the group, shaking in the boots I didn't possess.

Rumia picked up on this rather easily, and offered, "Hey, you don't _have _to-"

I cut her off by saying, "No. I do... I need to see for myself what it is that everyone loves about these things, even if I'm... a bit scared." 'A bit' was a gross understatement. It's not like it's some illogical fear of grass. I'm afraid because it killed me! Slowly, to boot!

And Rumia could tell this, as she was steadily eating the fear that was seeping from me heavily.

"If you need a hand to hold, I'm here for you, Cir." Rumia put a hand on my shoulder, and gave it a reasuring squeeze.

"...Thanks, Rumia." I placed a hand on the hand in question, and gave her a grin.

Rumia giggled, and asked, "What are friends for?"

I thought about that for a second, and answered, "...Helping eachother...?"

Rumia retracted her arm, so as to place her hand upon her face. "Cirno?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "W-what?"

With a sigh, Rumia said, "That was a rhetorical question..."

"...Ohh... Eheh... Oops?" I rubbed the back of my head in embarassment.

Sighing once more, Rumia added, "And here you were doing so well! You were doing so well, and then you went full 9 on me for a moment..." Her tone was teasing, so I didn't take offense.

"I still can't believe you let me name out little team after what was actually an insult to myself..." I sighed, and took a short stroll down memory lane. I sure was a bit of an idiot back then, huh?

"Hey, Sunshin and Cirno! You guys coming in, or what?" Mima and the rest of the group were already enjoying the calming, steaming, stinging waters of the spring, as we had taken awhile, so she couldn't help but wonder what was taking us so long.

"Gimmie a minute, Mima!" Rumia shouted back, with a sharp look, which screamed 'not now'. "Now, do you need any help with undressing, or...?"

I chuckled awkwardly, and asked, "What could you possibly help me with in that regard...? I'm only wearing one of Dai's dresses!" ...Dai? Wait, what ever happened to her, anyways? She suddenly vanished after the i-

Rumia's chuckling broke my thought process. "You'd be surprized at how much I could help you in that regard!" Rumia had a letcherous grin on her face, which oozed confidence.

"Is that so...? Well, I'll bet you can't undress me faster than I can undress me!" I crossed my arms over my chest with a huff.

"Is that so~?" Faster than I could even react to her hands, she pulled the dress over my head, and I wound up on my hands and knees, and in a rather compromising position.

I was without any idea as to what to say, so I said, "...I guess I was wrong..."

With a giggle, Rumia scooped me, flipped me into a bridal carry, and made for the springs. On the way there, her clothes began to sink into her body, and were eventually left laying in the ground.

From the edge of the area, and a little beyond what was safe for an ice pixie, Usagi was feeling a bit jealous as she watched Rumia strip and carry _her_ Cirno. And slightly melting while doing so, but only to the extent of it looking as though she was sweating.


	128. Shaken, not stirn

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Eheh, sorry about the severely reduced updates, but I've been RPing a crap-ton, and have been a bit depressed... It's not going to be turned into a story, but it HAS given me an idea for the 3rd incident, when the time comes~ Anywho, on with the show!

Night, Mt. Shiro, Cirno's PoV:

I Looked more and more scared the closer Rumia brought me to the water. That... steam...

I'm scared...

I'm scared...!

Immediately, I broke free of Rumia's arms and hid behind her. We weren't even a metre from the waters edge at this point, and the steam was warming my skin. As an ice fae, I have a natural instinct to avoid hot things, and yet I'm going against that... It's harder than one might think...

"...You know, you aren't going to melt..." Rumia gave a sigh, and made her way into the water alone. She wasn't going to force me, but she still would like for me to enjoy something I couldn't before, before I once more couldn't.

Once I had calmed down, I slowly inched my way towards the water while everyone who was already in the water was soaking. The steam didn't hurt, no matter how close I was getting.

...This would take getting used to, not that I'd have enough time for that, I hope.

Once at the edge, I looked into the waters, and saw my reflection. However, this was cut short when the waters began to ripple, and the ground beneath me began to rumble, shake, and tremble beneath me.

"What the...?" Mima began to look about. Was it an earthquake? An avalanche? What was happening?

And then, the quake intensified, and the edge of the spring I was leaning on crumbled, sending me strait into the waters.

I began to panic, and flail about - I though I was melting, and knew I'd have to get out soon if that were the case.

I began to work on a hasty retreat, but every time I tried to exit the waters, the edge would once again crumble. Eventually, Rumia helped me up, as she knew that I wasn't going to be able to enjoy myself while panicking, not that the odd quake helped.

I was just about hyperventelating by the time I was out of the waters. As quickly as it had begun, the quake stopped, and the water stilled once more, as if it were the eye of the storm.

"Man that was unexpected, da ze~! I thought the world was comin' down on us!" Marisa was just as shocked as Mima.

"That is so~! Think the celestial is up to no good again?" Rumia was the first to try and connect dots, and figured an incident was either in the works, or in progress.

"That was fun! The water was all quakey and shakey!" Flandre seemed to have enjoyed the short earthquake.

From her vantage point, Usagi cursed her luck, as a diminulative rockslide had burried her under a few heavy rocks. The rest of the pixies, although scared to be so close to the water, were in the process of digging her out.

However, it wasn't long untill I noticed them. I let out a sigh, and began to shout without thinking. "The hell do you pixies think you're doing? ! Didn't I tell you not to get near the waters of this spring? !"

They all stopped doing as they were doing, and gave me a stunned look.

"...Lady Saruno?" I flinched at that old name being used by one of them.

"I go by Cirno these days..." I gritted my teeth. I had hoped to avoid this, and yet I slipped up. "Now, tell me... What are you doing so close to the source of a painful death...?" I gave them a harsh look.

However, the one that now recognised me had a more pressing question. "How are _you_ so close? W-why are y-your wings... gone...!"

"You just answered the first question, if a bit indirectly, and the second one you can blame the one who sealed us in here in the first place... I fought her a few days ago, and ended up..." I looked at my body with disgust, and went on to say, "...Human."

This gained a collective gasp from all fourteen of them.

"I thought you... said you only heard of this mountain?" Usagi pushed the last heavy rock off of herself.

"...So that's why they were ignoring my warning... Usa, you really shouldn't get so close to here..." I made my way to her, despite the cold, and touched her face, feeling the dampness I feared I would. "You're melting! Pixies, go burry her in the snow, and please don't let her get so close to the spring again..."

They all stood, saluted, and said, "Aya aya, Lady Sarno!" While only a few of them made use of her new name

With that said, they all began to carry Usagi off into the dead of night, while struggling a fair bit to keep her at bay.

Usagi's PoV:

After a full minutes travel, I found myself uncerimoniously dumped into the snow.

I began to spit out the delicious fluff, as I still felt so full I'd burst. Before I could react, I found myself being burried in the stuff, which caused my skin to tingle as it mended.

The smartest of my followers spoke up. "I'm sorry, but Lady Saruno's orders come before your will, my Goddess." Unlike what one would expect, being burried alive made me feel... better, to the point that I was feeling stronger than before. Slowly, the snow drift look-alike they had made on top of me was absorbed into me.

While my skin had mostly looked fine, it was my extremities that needed to be healed by the odd process, particularly those a distance from the core of my body. The first things of mine to melt in earnest would be the fingers and toes, which I hadn't noticed were just about skeletal before I had been dumped in the snow.

After a few minutes, when the snow had become one with me, I eased myself up, and asked, "So, what's this about Cirno being named Saruno...?"

"Well... if you don't know of her as Saruno, you must be young... long story short, she, along with letty, led us in the great fairy war against the summer fae... by the end, we had each done enough damage to the lands that each side was exiled - we totally won, though... We killed the herald of summer enough that she began to fade, and we defeated the avatar of summer... We were exiled to this mountain, while the fae of flame were sent to hell, to help keep it lit... How Saruno got out 20 or so years ago, we'll never know, but soon after that, Letty began to come and go as well..." It was the smartest of the pixies among me that spoke up, deciding that I seemed close enough to Cirno to know.

"But... But why hide it...?" I looked at my feet, sitting on the ground. Why would she keep such a thing from me...?

"Well, I'm sure it's news to anyone, as she seemed to really regret what she had done to the herald of summer! That fae must have died atleast 200 times, heh..." The pixie had a grin on her face, as she managed to kill her once.

...Maybe _that's_ why she was let out.

Cirno actually regretted what she did... But wait, shouldn't Cirno have been a...?


	129. For real, this time

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Motivation on the rise! More news at... tomorrow! Deadly shouting virus on the rise! Will the author survive! Yes, it even causes questions to just be shouts! On with the show!

Late night, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia's PoV:

"...So that is truely how it is?" With breakfast out of the way, I had been introduced to the new addition to our abode.

"Truely, it is, milady. How you got it in your mind that she is mine and Meiling's... _daughter _is beyond me." The maid let out a sigh, while her hand was busy patting the girl's head. Why doesn't she ever pat _my _head...?

However, the patting was interrupted when Orange gave a deep bow, and said, "U-umm... Hello, I'm Meiling's younger sister, Orange. I, umm... I have nowhere to stay, and so Meiling said that it would probably be fine if I stay here, if only I ask..." She seemed nervous, as the sound of her heart was a bit faster than what it was when I first met her.

"My, a polite one, are you? Yes, you may stay." I smiled charismatically, trying to give her a good impression of myself.

The dragon of a height only slightly greater than my own began to smile, relieved, when I added, "However..."

With the prospect of a condition added to the deal, her smile faltered, and she now began to look at me with curiosity.

"However, I expect you to pull your weight; everybody does a job around here to earn their keep, and even gets paid for it. What are you good at, Hong Orange?" I crossed my arms, and waited for a reply.

"...W-well... I'm not nearly as strong as my sister, so I doubt I could help out with what she does... I have few skills, honestly, and so am willing to do anything you wish..." The young dragon gave me a pleading look, which shot an arrow through my heart.

I turned away, and held my nose, as it had begun to bleed.

Sakuya, noticing this, had brought a tissue to my nose in an instant, even if my nose quickly stopped bleeding due to my vampiric regeneration kicking in.

With that out of the way, Sakuya instantly disposed of the offending tissue, and was back in that same instant. With my eyes quite sharp, my sight penetrated her time manipulation, as she isn't stopping time, and instead slows time to an extream degree, really. However, most think it to be a perfect stop, and so we allow such a thing, as it would surely give her a better reputation.

I believe that she slows it to about 1/60th of normal speed, if I'm not mistaken.

"A-anything?" I had to be sure of what she meant. My mind had been uncerimoniously tossed into the gutter by such an offer.

However, Meiling didn't particularly like where she saw that my mind had obviously gone. As such, she took a single pebble from her pocket and fired it at my forehead with a fair bit of strength as an agressive tip, saying that her sister is off-limits, without actually saying it.

My head snapped back, and my forehead began to dribble blood for a moment, but other than that, I was fine. Unlike with Sakuya's movements, I couldn't see any of what Meiling had done, and so couldn't dodge it.

"M-milady...?" Sakuya was even more surprised, due to the fact that she wasn't even aware that I had gotten hit by anything, pebble, or otherwise.

Thankfully, that didn't stop her from tending to the wound with the same effort as my nose.

"It's nothing, Sakyua... Now, where was I... Ahh, that's right... Do you think you would be able to work as a maid?" As I stated my request, my forehead healed up in full.

"W-well, I might need a bit of training, but yes, I... I think I can do that..." Orange had a determined look on her face, which earned a chuckle from Meiling.

"So, she can stay?" Meiling, who was nearing the end of her break, figured now to be a good time to butt in, as everything seemed in order.

"Yes, yes, she can stay." I sighed, and gave the gate-keeper a dry look. If I was human, that pebble would have shot strait through my head!

Though, really, I can't get mad at her for doing as she did. Not that that is going to stop me from pouting at her, and sulking, the next time we're alone...

Hakurei Shrine, Miko's PoV:

I gave her hair a gentle stroke as she slept.

My Reimu...

Though none could see me, I could still have such simple pleasures, from time to time.

And so I sat, and gave my daughter's hair a gentle stroke here and there. She really does look just like me, huh...? Well, save for the blonde hair, and the red eyes...

Thinking of what I did still makes me shiver. My child is a youkai... It's truely for the best, as I don't think I have the power left to impregnate a third woman, and yet... I've told myself this for nearly the last 30 years, but I still retain this burning hatred for youkai, even in death... I know better than to give into it, but it's still there... I've been watching these lands for the last... well, I've been here since the beginning, so a calendar is all one must look at, really...

Today is the 12th of october, of the 126th year... Has it really been 116 years since I died? It's not the anniversary or anything, but... still...

After my death, my head cleared some, and I saw what I had done. I saw how little the youkai were the problem, and how great of a threat the humans were. I saw many things, such as the... hunting parties. They go out in a group of 5-10, and they capture the first fairy they find...

The things they do to those girl... Well, I don't even want to think about it... While the youkai tend to keep to their side of the treaty... the humans have abused it.

I may hate youkai due to what the yang overdose did to my head, but now I hate humans too, of my own accord.


	130. Truth made known

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: So, Kogasa, it's not long untill your scene comes up; how does that make you feel?

K/N: ...Horribly...!

A/N: ...Well, atleast she'll obviously survive, right?

K/N: But at what cost...?

A/N: Well, seeing as she only had a slight grasp on sanity in the first place... Not a very high one.

Night, Mt. Shiro, Cirno's PoV:

With a sigh of dissapointment in Usagi, I made my way back to the scary, scary waters. I knew I had a good number of eyes on me, namely, those of our entire group.

"..._You're _Saruno?" Rumia was the first to bring up the most pressing of questions. She and Mima had... _known_ me in the past.

And by _known_, I mean fought, killed a few times, sealed, and tossed on this very mountain.

...Which is exactly why I never told anybody, and even created this fake name. Though, it's more of my new name, now, than some fake name... I've gotten a bit... _attached_ to it, you see...

A short while after the war had ended, the maiden of yin and her youkai friend came after me... Said that I had done horrible things, and that they had to seal me away. Don't particularly remember the specifics, but I lost. I lost badly... Soon after that, I was temporarily sealed so as to safely transport me here, even if Mt. Shiro is the home of the ice fae.

They did the exact same to the fire fae, but threw them into old hell, and so I didn't mind quite as much as I could have. Had the hot ones gotten off scot free... Well, I would have minded a great deal more; we had all become monsters - pixies, to be exact. Heck, I was still a pixie up untill I was turned human. ...Which is why it worries me that Usa is now a pixie, but wasn't before...

I sat on the edge of the spring, letting my legs dangle into the hot waters. It stung, and yet only slightly. Nothing like the horrible pain of melting, though...

Still not as nice as a dip in icewater, if one is an ice fairy. Heck, that's half the reason as to why I love Misty Lake!

So chilly... So _very _chilly...

"...Correct, I'm the general of the army of ice, and the stand-in for a herald of winter, but only due to being the strongest ice fae alive." It was the truth, and I only really said it to catch everyone that's out of the loop up on the facts they've likely never heard of.

"Erm... what's going on, ze?" Marisa was feeling a bit out of the loop, even with my efforts.

"Yeah, why so serious...?" Flandre didn't particularly like when things got serious; serious things aren't nearly as fun.

"Well, long ago there was a fairy war, where the fae of summer and winter fought, eventually ending with the ice fae being the victors. Cirno here would be the one that helped Letty atain victory by way of uniting all of the ice fae under one banner. She was a bit of an idiot, very innocent, and yet... a brutally effective swordsman, even giving Rumia a run for her money at one point." Mima was quick to sumerize the past, shortening the time it might have taken to explain such a thing.

"Really...? Jeez, I'd never expect Cirno of all people to be a good leader, da ze..." Marisa couldn't help but doubt her master, and with good reason. I do hide these things quite well.

"Well, I was less of a _good _leader, and more... Well, I was a bit like a tyrant, and forced other fae to join the cause. Many came willingly, and the rest came by force..." It wasn't my best of moments, and I'd rather forget that I'd ever done it, but I did do it, and there was no way of changing that...

"That's even more surprising, ze! I've never seen you act particularly mean-spirited, da ze!" I couldn't help but laugh at the obvious mistake in the way that Marisa was thinking.

Even if I was still like that, which I'm not, I was in hiding... I didn't want others to know this, and so it makes sense that she's never seen me act as I once had.

With a sigh, Rumia piped in, "Well, shouldn't that be obvious...? She was in hiding, after all..."

While they were busy talking about the subject I had hoped to avoid this whole trip, I decided to be slightly braver, and to dip the rest of my body into the water and start batheing in the once lethal waters.

"Ohh... Ohh, yeah! I guess you're right, ze~!" With that said, Marisa grinned and rubbed the back of her head, trying to brush aside her mistake, and actually doing a good job of it.

"Still... How did you get out, Cirno? I thought that Yukari made the gate in a way that none of you could get out, without help..." Mima crossed her arms, and gave me a curious look.

I chuckled, and rubbed the back of my head much in the same way as Marisa. "Well, Yukari let me out about 20 years ago..."

My answer brought about a bout of stunned silence.

Mima was busy thinking of what would make Yukari do such a thing, coming up with about 10 wrong, yet interesting, answers.

Rumia figured I must have either bribed her, or maybe been let out on good behavior.

Marisa was a bit stumped, as all she really knew of the gap hag was that she slept a fair bit, and some rather obvious information, such as that she has command of the highest form of magic, one which shapes the universe, and even the multiverse, however the user wills it.

And Flandre nodded off out of boredom awhile back, and was currently floating across the water on her back. The water was comfy, and even if it was the weakness of a vampire, it was just a drop in the bucket for a vampire as strong as Flan.

"...Ohh, and she did it because I truely regreted my actions. I was truely sorry, and was let out." I smiled sadly, thinking back to the horrible things I did to my fellow fae, ice, or otherwise.

...Especially otherwise.

This made Mima pout a bit, as she was enjoying thinking too hard about what it could have been, while Rumia nodded sagely, as she had been correct.

Marisa was just a bit lost, and Flandre was still drifting about while snoring gently.


	131. Out of the water, and into the freezer

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Welp, let's get on the road again~ Feeling a bit better now, I suppose. Ohh, and if any of you readers are interested, I've been doing enough RPing to produce over 2 million letters in the last month. If anyone asks for a link in a PM, I'll give it, but do note that one is set near the end of my 2nd incident, and the other two are set after the 3rd incident. As such, they are highly, highly spoilerific. Anywho, hows about we get on with the show, hmm~?

Late night, Mt. Shiro, Cirno's PoV:

As enjoying warm things in any way, shape, or form felt wrong to me, I ended up being the first to get out.

My body was quite chilled by the wintery air of the mountain, and doubly so due to being dripping wet still, so I figured I might as well work on drying off.

While I don't have any of the power I've gain over my time on this earth, I still had a few things.

I could still fit into tiny spaces quite well, as my body was the same size.

I could still wield a blade, if one is supplied to me, even with rather... lacking strength.

And the one thing that would be useful in this situation, oddly enough, was my brain of all things. Over my life I've picked up neat little tricks here and there, many involving ways to aquire food.

And then there's knowing how to shake ones self dry. Even if it's far easier to shake off _frozen _water, I should still probably be able to get a great deal of it off by knowing the exact right amount of shaking, and strength needed.

And so I began to wip my hair back and fourth, as it's good to start on the most obviously concentrated places. The water droplets flew every which way, and quickly lessened

After I had gotten a little dizzy, which took about a full ten seconds of shaking my head, I ran a damp hand through my hair, and smiled. Not as dry as when I'm able to freeze it first - not nearly as dry. ...But, it'll do.

With the largest concentration of water mostly taken care of, I began to work my way down.

I first shook my shoulders, and then continued onto my arms, hands, chest, and finally my hips.

With the easy part done, I balanced on one foot, and began to shake my opposit leg, followed by the reverse.

Unbeknownst to myself, everyone was watching me odd little dance with mixed reactions.

Mima knew my intention, and yet chuckled regardless.

Rumia knew exactly why I was doing as I was, and simply enjoyed the little show I was putting on.

Marisa didn't bother to think of the why, and laughed heartily at my antics.

Flandre acted as though she had no idea what I was doing, and clapped for me, though she actually knew my exact intentions, even if she only gained access to such luxuries as water in recent years; she had been left truely alone, and without being taken care of, for those 495 years of solitude.

As such, a hot bath was a rather enjoyable thing for her, in ways beyond what most beings could comprehend.

...Those that disagree can go 495 years without bathing, and then say that again.

Understandably, Flan was the last to get out, as she loves a nice, long, hot bath...

One by one, we made our way to the anti-cold bubble that was situated a short distance from where Usagi was busy being told the story of Saruno the Cold, and my many feats.

Most of these feats being rather... well, evil, for lack of a better word.

Though, I did save a kid from a fire once!

...Even if I thought they were a fae, at the time...

And they likely died of frostbite, as they were left in the middle of nowhere, in a blizzard, without food, water, or shelter.

And the fire was caused by a fight between myself and some fae.

...I guess I understand why I became a pixie a little better now, if that was an act of _kindness_ in comparison to the things I did...

Usagi's PoV:

...Cirno really did all of that...? That's a lot to take in... How will I... how will I ever trust her again...?

"...You okay?" The particularly smart pixie easily picked up that I was left detraut by the tales of their, and Cirno's, exploits.

"I... I'll be fine." I tried to brush off the concern from the pixie, but I wasn't as good at bottling it up as I had hoped.

I looked down a bit, sighing. Even if I can understand the why she lied, I still feel... betrayed, somehow.

I felt a hand squeezing my shoulder. "You'll _be_ fine, but are you fine _right now_?"

I hugged my legs to myself, and rested my chin on my knees, sighing sadly. "...No..." I looked at my toes, wiggling them in the comfortable chill of the snow.

And then, I suddenly felt a cold embrace, instead of just a cold hand on my shoulder. The girl wasn't nearly as cold was Cirno, but it didn't matter.

I returned the embrace a bit, and sniffled.

Seeing me more obviously distraut, the rest of my 14 worshipers joined in, making me the heart of a frigid little group-hug. I quietly let my tears flow a bit, which froze the snow into little sheets of ice on impact.

It would take time for me to forgive Cirno, even if she didn't mean to hurt me like this, but atleast I'll have a lot of time to forgive her...

As I sat, and cried quietly, Cirno watched from the bubble, and couldn't help but to feel guilty; she knew she couldn't have just _told _everyone, but she still wished that she had. She hated to have to watch this heart wrenching sight, and be unable to do anything to comfort me, and doubly so when it was _her _fault that I was like this

Cirno muttered a curse to Yukari under her breath, while she too hugged her knees to her chest. She had never felt so powerless, and she hated it. She hated Yukari for being the cause of this powerlessness.

Most of all, she hated herself for causing me to need a group-hug in the first place.


	132. Urameshiya!

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Jeez, I really have been on hiatus a lot of these days, these days... I hope I can find my motivation once more, soon... I mean, I may not make it in time for the next event to coincide with the actual one, at this rate! Anywho, on with the show~!

"Mnn...?" I woke in the dead of night to an odd feeling of my hair being stroked, but when I opened my eyes, the stroking ended.

"...Wha waz'at...?" I rubbed a bit of sleep from my eye, and looked around. I was the only one here, as always.

"Maybe was... jus Yukari..." I fell back on my pillow, and began to sleep once more, not even realising that my head was resting on nothing at all.

Soon after I was asleep, a voice from nowhere giggled, saying, "You remind me of myself a bit, Reimu... Well, if I was nicer to youkai, anyways..."

The stroking once more continued, this time not being interrupted by the stiring of the miko. Miko spent much of the night like this.

Early morning, Hakurei Shrine, Reimu's PoV:

Once more I awoke, this time at a far more respectable time, and found that my donation box was staring me in the eyes through the grate in the top. Just... staring. A pair of red, blood-shot eyes just _staring_ directly into my own.

"Gyaaaa!" Needless to say, I scared myself half to death by accident, and ended up skittering across the room and cowering against the wall for a moment.

Hakurei Reimu: lorded as the most powerful incident resolver, and the least cruel in her methods, had just scared herself like a sleeping dog farting.

Pathetic...

I let out a sigh, and got up. "Is this really a part of me...? It looks so... nice, and well maintained! Far better than the rather crappy one I have out front... That thing looks about ready to... to be kept, and given some love? Ehh? But I always thought it needed to be burne-!"

And then it hit me - no, literally, my shiny other half went barreling into me, smacking me over the head for ever thinking such a thing, let alone saying it.

And then it hit me: I'm a donation box, and as such, I'd obviously want others like myself to be happy.

This is going to take getting used to...

With a groan, I got up, finding my other half floating after me. "...Hey, can you speak...?" It was a good question, really. I mean, I doubt it even _has_ a mouth! ...Although, if it _does, _I would expect it to be just as unsettling as the eyes.

And then it spoke. ...However, spoke is a very loose term to describe it as, as it was not in any words I could understand on a level that I would consider anything more than jibberish. It sounded like a possessed woman speaking in tongues, and yet, while I couldn't understand the words at all, I... could? It seemed to have said yes, from what I both do and don't understand.

...I should ask mama about this...

I took a deep breath, and shouted, "Mama! I've got a question, again!" And just as I had expected, Yukari came popping in.

"Yes, Reimu~?" Her head was sticking out of the ceiling, while her hair defied gravity. I really do have to wonder if she does that simply to confuse people and/or to show off.

"I was wondering why I can't understand a word my box half is saying, and yet... I can. Why is that...?"

Yukari popped back into the room, this time climbing out of the floor. "That would be because it is you. Only you can hear her voice, you know. Just as only I can hear the voice of my own other half."

I rubbed my chin in thought for a moment, taking that time to digest that information. "...So where is this other half of yours? What _are _you..."

Yukari let out a giggle, and said, "My, how demanding of you~"

Before I could complain that she was avoiding the question, she snapped shut the fan she was lightly waving, and went on the say, "I think it'd be better to show rather than tell, so I'll just be riiiight back~" With a grin on her cheeks, she hopped into a gap.

After a good ten minutes, I felt a presence behind me, and turned around to nothing. Once I turned back around, I was staring down the single eye of an umbrella.

The design was... confusingly familiar, honestly. Purple, with a green stem at the top, making it look like an eggplant. That is, if not for the single red eye, and the long tongue hanging from a grinning mouth.

While I was inspecting the thing, Yukari saw fit to confirm my suspicious by way of blowing in my ear, making me jump, and spin around.

With a crooked grin, Yukari said, "Urameshiya~"

I gave the youkai a blank look for a good five seconds, before asking, "...You're a karakasa? That's..."

Knowing my next words, Yukari cut me off with, "Surprising?"

I couldn't help but sigh. Is _that _why she enjoys popping up behind people...?

As if reading my mind, she went on to say, "Yes, that is why I enjoy surprising people so~"

I couldn't help but let my brow twitch at that, as well as feel a small amount of surprise.

Sometimes I wonder if Yukari can read minds, and just uses that to mess with people... That would be one thing that wouldn't surprise me at all.

"And why does your umbrella look exactly the same as Kogasa's...?" This was the one question that was bugging me beyond all else. Seriously, why _is _it the same umbrella? Did she gap it, and is simply messing with me...?

With a smirk, Yukari claimed, "It's just a bit of a koinkydink, I assure you~"

I narrowed my eyes at her, as such things are rare at best with Yukari. And the rare times it _has _happened, I _still_ had my doubts. "...If you say so, mama." However, what more can I do, really? She twists words quite well, so it's best to just look for evidence to the contrary.

And then, I thought of another problem with her story. "So, wait... Are you saying that you're an ancient umbrella? That thing shouldn't have existed that long ago!"

At this, she let out a chuckle. "Ahh, as sharp as ever, hmm? Just because one is a certain age doesn't mean they were born in the time in question~"

...Did... did she just admit that she can and has traveled through _time? _I'm really starting to question what she _can't_ do...

Or, to be more exact, if there even _is _anything she can't do.


	133. Green hair and knives seem to be popular

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: And now we arive at another scene I have majorly been looking forward to!

K/N: Sato-

A/N: No, Kogasa.

K/N: Dai-

A/N: No!

K/N: Sana-

A/N: No-! Ohh, wait. Yes, Kogasa. That one was correct.

K/N: So she'll finally-?

A/N: Yes, Kogasa - now stop almost spoiling things!

K/N: Sorry...

Sunset, Moriya shrine, Suwako's PoV:

...That girl is _still_ in there...?

The day prior, Sanae had a little... _run-in_ with the lunar rabbit. And when I say run-in, I mean that Sanae tried to exterminate her. Well, that rabbit wasn't about to let herself be killed off, so she used her best defense mechanism.

And Sanae has been unconcious ever since, while her apparant savior has been mostly tight-lipped...

However, for that whole time, the one who seemed to have saved her has been by her side. I don't know what's going through that Karakasa's head, but Kogasa has never left her side... She hasn't even tried to surprise anyone in an attempt for food...

It's not my place to tell her off, but... Isn't she afraid? Sanae constantly has made an effort to end her life, even if she never did finish her off. She always left the broken body of the umbrella in a safe location so that she could regenerate, instead of doing what she does to every other youkai she manages to subdue.

At the thought of the exact specifics, I couldn't help but to feel a slight chill run down my spine.

From the other room I heard something enough to make my heart skip a beat, as I had been distracted by my concern for the youkai, instead of my worry as to if Sanae would be okay.

Kogasa's PoV:

"...Kogasa...?" Upon hearing the voice of the one I fear most, I couldn't help but to tense up.

I looked down at Sanae, who was lacking that usual sadistic grin I was so used to - she actually seemed confused, instead. "Y-y-yes, Sanae?" I couldn't help the tremble of my voice. Why had I stayed? I could have left, after bringing her here.

Heck, why didn't I just leave her in the forest? I could have left her to be eaten by youkai...

"...Where... where is Sanae...? What happened to her...?" Sanae had a worried expression on her face that looked... almost cute. If it wasn't Sanae, I'd say she looked addora- Wait, did she just reffer to herself in the third person?

"W-well..." I laughed nervously a bit, and continued. "You're Sanae, and I brought you back to your home..."

Sanae sat up, and tilted her head. "Sanae already knows that Sanae is Sanae. But... why is Kogasa watching over Sanae?"

"I... What do you mean?" Was it wrong of me to? Was she... was she going to exterminate me for real, for an act of kindness, of all things...?

"Well... Sanae is scary, isn't she...? A-aren't you afraid of her...?" Player two seemed a bit distraut by the whole thing.

I pulled her into a hug, not wanting to see that look on her face. Why did I hug her? I should be running from her, before she can bring out that knife of hers!

That impossibly sharp, roughly edged, knife...

"I'm not." That's a lie; I'm _terrified._

Sanae returned the embrace, not sure if she should say that I'm shaking. "...Sanae thinks you're a terrible, _terrible _liar, Kogasa..."

I flinched at the completely correct accusation. How did she know?

I gulped hard enough that it had enough that were I human, my uvula would have been ripped clean off. "I... I'm sorry, Sanae... It's just... well, you've done so much to me before..." I was surprised to find her ruffling my hair, upon confessing this. "...S-sanae...?"

"Sanae won't do that anymore; she's a good girl now!" Just like that? She's not going to hunt down youkai, such as my self, like a psychopath? Hell, not _like _a psychopath - she _is _a psychopath...

...Well, _was _a psychopath, if I can trust her word...

"Are you... are you sure?" Why did I have to ask that? Am I _seriously_ trying to change her mind?!

Sanae made a thoughtful expression. "Now that you mention it..." As soon as she saw my face pale, she gave me a teasing grin. "Sanae was just kidding, Kogasa! Eheh, jeez, you're so easy to fool..."

I let out a sigh of relief at that. So helping her worked out after all, huh? That's good... I'm glad...

The day before, early night, Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Sanae's PoV:

Ahh, that was a good one...

I had just finished my most recent extermination, and let out a happy little sigh. His love was so tasty...

"Ahh! Another bamboo shoot!" In the distance a certain rabbit was busy gathering food for the week, and had collected a great many shoots, weighting in at more than her entire body in total.

I grinned hungrily, and changed course, heading for the Bamboo Forest. Looks like I'd get some more tasty, tasty love, and some rabbit meat, too!

Lady Yasaka does enjoy her rabbit meat...

The ears upon the head of the lunar rabbit twitched in my direction. "Ehh? Who's there?" She began to pivot her ears like satalite dishes, and listened closely. She heard a giggle behind her, and shot forward, just in time to avoid my blade.

I couldn't help but grin at her. "Hey, bunny, will you be my lover~?"

The rabbit blushed at the sudden question, and then paled at the worn, yet sharped kitchen knife in my hand.

The knife that was stained red with blood.

As she was silent, I continued. "I would love eat the love in your chest; may I exterminate you?"

"W-w-_what?!_" The rabbit youkai backed away. "B-but I'm doing nothing wrong! I never _have_! I was just gathering food, a-and..." She drifted off as I slowly began to walk towards her.

She began to back-track faster.

I kept my steady pace, un-nerving the poor girl.

She spun around and began to run into the dark forest.

And I simply walked after her, as I knew she would miraculously fall down.

And fall she did, followed by flipping around, and began to crawl away, still facing me, my knife glinting in the light of the nearly full moon.

The rabbit quivered, and her back eventually met a dense section of bamboo, halting her retreat.

Eventually, I had reached her, and rose my knife into the air with a wide grin. "Love me lots, okay?"

Before I could plunge my knife into her soft yet tough flesh, her red eyes flared briliantly, and the world quickly went crazy.

The ground looked like it was trying to eat me, so I left it, before it could bite my legs off.

The bamboo that the forest was so well known for looked like they were snakes, who were trying to constrict me.

And in my insanity, they _were _trying to constrict me.

First one coiled around my knife hand, and then my other hand, followed by my ankles, waist, and finally my throat.

Little did I know, that she had simply begun to choke me out, as I was likely to continue my persuit upon regaining conciousness.

She had to fight for survival.

As my world darkened, I saw a figure with a purple umbrella land behind her, and whack her over the head, causing the two of us to back-out.

I know not that I had been saved by the one I was both the highest and lowest threat to, nor do I remember it very well.

While I regularly stabbed kogasa to the point of being near death for a youkai, I never would kill her. Would I ever know why?

Sanae doesn't know, but she will never be a bad girl ever again...


	134. Heart throb

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Y/N: Appologise to your viewers.

A/N: Eheh, s-sorry...

Y/N: It's your fault; reflect on this, and make effort to fix this.

A/N: Jeez, quit that! Look, I'm sorry guys. I've been letting myself get distracted from this by writing RPs and playing a game, so I will just say that I will try and finally end this hiatus. Good? Likely so, but the effort will be hard; be aware that the number of reviews will help. I rarely see more than a couple at a time, and I know that I have more viewers than that. I'm sure many of you haven't reviewed even once... I do this for you, the readers, you know. And now, to make use of one of the fruits of my RPs~! Heck, Sanae was a direct result of her being in my RP. I had no idea what I was going to do with her, untill she came up. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?

Y/N: Well, it seems my job here is done.

A/N: I hope the show doesn't breakdown, or get a flat!

Y/N: ...Or is it...?

Sunset, Moriya Shrine, Sanae's PoV:

Sanae hummed a happy little tune, and chopped with a less special knife. Lady Yasaka had had Suwako hide Sanae's normal knife for some reason... This one sadly wasn't nearly as effective... Sanae can't slice through flesh as thought it were butter with such an un-sharp knife!

Kogasa watched with a pale face, opting to help chop cabbage, while Sanae handles the more... bloody part. That one never could stand the sight of blood, not that Sanae helped. Sanae will need to be a good girl from now on, and good girls should feed their friends, right? Right! And so Sanae decided to make a hot-pot, with the help of her gods, as well as her beeeestest friend in the whole wide world!

With Sanae chopping up the rabbit that Suwako had caught, and her bestest friend working hard to chop up cabbage, cucumbers, and eggplant, they had the ingredients ready in no time.

"Sanae is happy that you would stay for dinner, Kogasa!" Sanae couldn't help but smile at the karakasa.

"W-well, Ko- I haven't tried human food before, so I was curious..." The cute little umbrella rubbed the back of her head, while blushing a bit.

Sanae gave her a wide grin at that, making the girl feel a bit uncomfortable. "Well, Sanae will just have to fix that! ...Wait, what _have _you been eating all this time...?"

Kogasa let out a quiet sigh, and answered, "Surprise."

Sanae couldn't help but blink at this. "That's surprising, as you never surprise anyone..."

As if on que, Kogasa's stromach let out a monsterous roar, as if it were a hungry youkai. ...Well, that seems rather redundent. Sanae couldn't help but ask one simple question. "...When was the last time you ate, Kogasa? Sanae thinks you sound like it's been awhile..."

The karakasa laughed nervously at the question. "W-well, not counting just now, where I surprised you... Erm... I guess it's been a couple weeks..."

Sanae couldn't help but to give her a look of disbelief. "...T-two weeks...? Sanae doesn't think that is healthy..."

"Yeah..." Kogasa looks down, slightly saddened by thinking about it. "What kind of pathetic karakasa can't surprise people, even if just enough to eat...?"

Before she could be down on herself any more, Sanae gave her shoulders a firm squeeze, and said, "Sanae thinks you will get better with time! What she means is that you're still young, right?"

The closed umbrella, as well as the karakasa herself blushed at this compliment of sorts. You could say it took her by surprise. "W-well, yeah... I'm only seventeen winters old... Although I'll be eighteen, next moon."

Sanae gave a grin. "See? You're still young, for a youkai!"

At this the young karakasa tilted her head. "It's not young for humans?"

Sanae's grin lessened to a smile, and she answered, "Humans only live to see a hundred-twenty, at most, Kogasa. You'll long out-live Sanae!"

"...Ohh. I didn't realise that..." The karakasa had never really gotten to know any humans, and had yet to out-live anyone, and so was quite ignorant to that fact.

Before long, dinner had been prepared, cooked, and eaten. The meal was a slightly awkward one, due to Sanae having the rabbit's un-beating love on her plate.

Sanae does love to eat them.

Sunset, Gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Meiling's PoV:

"-and those will be your duties?" Orange had just finished telling me of all the things she will be doing, and I had repeated them back to her, just to be sure I got everything. I was actually wondering what she would be doing, and was quite shocked to find that she would be a maid. It does suit the pint-sized dragon, however, as she would likely never feel strong enough to join me in guarding the gate, however... "...Just be careful of the young mistress, Flandre, as she can be... strange at times."

Not to mention destructive, if one riles her up...

"Alright, I'll be careful, big sis!" She gave me a wave, before making her way back towards the mansion. I couldn't help but smile at her as she went. A maid, huh? It's good that she's found something she can do around here.

Just then, I felt the ghost of a chi-signature. Hrm... It's gone. Well, time to go back to sleep. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the grinding of metal, as the gate slid open. "Excuse me~"

Flinching, I shot up and took a defensive stance. How did someone get past me, undetected? Beside me, a strange girl with pale skin and an ever present grin was slowly sliding the gate open. "...Who would you be, miss?" It was obvious that she wasn't human, as her outfit was of the... unique look that allows one to easily differentiate human and youkai. Very few humans dress as though an insane fashion designer dressed them, and yet most youkai dress as such.

The girl gave me a curious look. "...Who are you?"

The question caught me by surprise, as it seemed a bit backwards. "...That's more the question the guard should be asking the... _guest, _but I am Hong Meiling, guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And you are?"

The manic looking girl gave a wide, thin grin, and answered with silence.

"Hello? What is your n-" Before I could repeat the question, she was suddenly closer to me.

Her grin had now gone all toothy, showing off her many jaggedly sharp teeth. "I'm Koishi! I wanted to go fishing today, and I figured this big house would have atleast _one _that I could borrow~!"

A fishing rod...? What an odd request...


	135. Non-violent route

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Let's see if we can keep breaking through this, hrm?

Y/N: Good. If you keep this up, you just might end this constipation of the mind~

A/N: ...Must you reffer to it as that?

Y/N: You seem to be enjoying a dryspell?

A/N: Okay, okay, call it the other one!

Y/N: If you say so~

A/N: Ugh... Anywho, how about we get on with the show!

Y/N: Why~?

A/N: Ehh?

Y/N: Well, are you some sort of fake magician~? Maybe you'll pull Usagi out of a hat?

A/N: That's your sctick.

Y/N: ...Are you reffering to me as a _fake magician_?

A/N: Erm... Ahah...

Sunset, Gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Koishi's PoV:

Yap yap yap. So noisy... I had been listening to a bit of a lecture by the oni before me for a whole _five minutes _now, and had gotten tired of listening to her, so I delved back into the subconcious, disappearing from sight once more.

"Ehh? Where did she..." While Meiling was busy scolding me and also trying to find out why I would ask for such a thing from such a place, I had slowly skipped my way behind her, and gave those nice, juicy melons of hers a squeeze.

"Eheh, how nice~" I continued to molest the surprised guard, untill she started trying to throw me off, which caused me to unconciously let go, so as to quite obviously avoid being thrown.

"H-how? How do you keep moving without me seeing you at all?!" Meiling was starting to feel bothered by me, as if something in me wasn't right. Ohh, how right she was! But I didn't know this in the least, even if it could easily become apparent under certain conditions.

With a devious grin, I pointed towards the sky behind the mansion, shouting, "Hey, is that a dragon?!" As I had started getting bored with messing around with her, I figured now to be a good time to go for the kill.

"Orange?!" She quickly spun around, looking to the sky for my little fib.

While she was distracted, I slipped in front her and somehow took off her underwear without being detected. My, what a _lovely _shade of red that patch of hair is~!

As she turned around, finally realising that she had been had, I couldn't help but giggle before dissapearing with my prize, and I subconciously scaled the wall of the gate, not feeling like using my heart to float.

Once over the gate, I began to skip along, placing the pair of undies under my hat, while the guard began looking about as if she had gone insane. Not long after I was gone,she felt a sudden draft, and blushed to herself at the only proof she had that that had just happened. ...Or lack there of, if you wish to get technical.

Mister hat does so love undies~

Early night, Remilia's room, Remilia's PoV:

Ehh...? What was that?

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and looked about my room, having had sworn I heard foot-steps.

Little did I know that I only heard it due to having had been asleep. Now that I was awake, and no-longer within my subconcious, there wasn't much of a trace, save for...

...Strings? Why are there many strands of fate converging on one point, while nobody is there? Odd...

"...Hello?" I could think of little else to do, and so decided to take the direct approach, as I was still quite drowzy. Normally I would have ignored and watched it, looking for any signs of movement.

As if always having been standing there, a girl suddenly appeared. Her hair was long, and a stormy grey in color. Her eyes large and like a pair of dark emeralds, while every inch of her skin was a ghostly pale white, as if she was recently drained of all blood, save for a slight pinkness to her cheeks. On her hips she had a forest green, floral-print skirt that went down to her slender, and equally pale knees. Above her skirt was her blouse, a large mustard yellow number, with blue diamond-shaped buttons. If one had to guess, that blouse was intended to cover up and hide her curves a fair bit, but was still tight enough to show that she atleast had _some_ mass to her breasts, even if not very much. Her dainty feet were covered with a pair of boots, with an odd little hole in the center of each foot, and a zipper leading to each hole from the top down, as if they were meant to let something through.

While looking her over, I heard the oddest things, as if a beating heart were reletively close by, and realised that that strange orb that was attached by... _arteries... _must be her heart. One artery led to within a black sun hat, which had a cute little yellow ribbon tied around it, and the other artery was afixed to her chest, with a little golden heart-shaped clip over top of the connection between the two, as if a testament of trying to hide the sight of the connection between them, for whatever reason.

Gradually, while I was busy slowly looking her over in detail, she began to grin. "...You think I'm pretty~?"

At this I began to blush furiously. "W-w-wha-?" Is she some kind of mine reader? B-but I never thought about that?!

Her grin only widened, and she began to ruffle my hair. "And now you're confused~! Eheh, I can see the subconcious, and you had a lot of unfufilled wants, so... Want to go fishing~?"

I blinked at the question, while trying not to let myself enjoy the hair-ruffle. "...Fishing?" Was she serious? Who would go fishing at night, with a vampire...? Although, that _does _sound like it could be fun...

"Oho~? Did that make the little girl happy~?" The satori gave me the same grin as before.

"N-now listen he-" Before I could voice my disdain at being called a little girl, I was suddenly being picked up and placed on the girl's shoulders, and bounced me a bit, as if one were riding a horse.

"This is what you want, isn't it~?" The satori's grin had reached an all time high, at least as far as I had seen; not that I cared at this point.

"Weeeee~!" I was much too busy enjoying myself to care in the least.

As Flan had robbed us of a chance to truely enjoy our childhood, I had been forced to raise us both at age five.

Ohh, what a sight this must be; Remilia Scarlet, one of the few remaining Nosferatu, dressed in nothing but a sheer nightie, being given a piggy-back ride, while loving every moment of it.

My charismatic self would likely get a day off, at this rate...


	136. Tea time

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Flats abound!

Y/N: What the author means is "I am a lazy pile of laziness, and this is the cause of any delays."

A/N: ...If you keep this up, I'm going to cry...

Y/N: Oho~? My, what a big girl you are, to be crying at such an age.

A/N: What? I'm still young, you ha- ...young lady...

Y/N: ...

A/N: ...

Y/N: You do realise that that was uncalled for, correct?

A/N: A-aha... Y-yeah, sorry Yu- *gapped*

Y/N: Hmph. Let's see how _you_ enjoy being a "ha- young lady," shall we?

Night, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya's PoV:

...Strange... Meiling seems to be acting a bit agitated and jumpy at her post. I would take the time to ask why that is, but I am sure that it is unimportant.

Not that I haven't all the time in the world and more, due to my power over such things, but I have more important things to do.

...Such as what _does _warrant looking into; the mistress is late for her nightly tea, which she uses as a pick-me-up every night like clockwork.

Well, she uses that along with the copious amounts of sugar hidden within. However, that is our little secret, and I am not about to reveal such a thing to anyone that wouldn't already know; even then, I only rarely speak of it, as walls very easily can have ears around here. _Tengu_ ears. _Crow _tengu ears. _Irritating _crow tengu ears.

I elegantly glided across the scarlet floors with a tray of the afore mentioned tea, even if very few can actually manage to spot me.

The fact that a certain tengu can is reason enough to always be on guard; a year ago, she figuratively caught me with my pants down, and so I have been far more careful with my actions in the aftermath of that event. Not to mention that she has already shown me that I haven't a chance to catch her, and will indeed use the given oportunity to take pictures of one as they chase after her for use in a bit of a slanderous story.

Puting that thought aside, I finally reached the door of the room that my mistress resides within, and allowed time to once again resume, before getly rapping a single knuckle against the door.

I wouldn't want to startle her, should she be sleeping still for whatever reason.

"Yes?" Ahh, good. It would seem I was correct in the thoughts on the location of my lady.

"Are you feeling well, milady? You have been taking a rather long time with leaving your room, causing me to worry that something may be wrong; are you feeling under the weather?" I do not believe I had ever seen her come down with anything, but to not ask would be tempting fate. Not that fate truely can hold power over the girl, but she does preffer to not effect her own fate.

"Ahh, yes, I am fine. I have rather abrupt company however, so if you would bring tea for two, that would be lovely." Upon hearing the order, I stopped time, retrieved a second cup, filled it with the teapot full of tea, but none from the smaller teapot full of blood, and dropped ten cubes of sugar into the cup of blooded red tea, so as to prevent the mistress from having to look as a child does before a guest.

Overall, only five seconds had passed in this time, causing it to seem as though I had simply given a thoughtful pause in my speech. However, what does she mean by _abrupt_ company? An intruder, perhaps? Well, best to be prepared for a hostage situation, and carry the tray with my slightly less skilled hand.

With everything needed to be done done, I opened the door to the sight of the mistress in nothing but a sheer nightie, sitting alone on the balcony table. ...Is this guest hidden? Maybe an ambush, floating directly above? ...Or maybe I am simply being paranoid...

Remilia's PoV:

While I would normally only have tea out on the balcony on a full moon so as to take my mind off of Flan's inner struggle with herself, there have been acceptions in the past. ...Although, such instances have been few and far between, usually only happening when a lunar eclipse is due.

The strange girl and I watched as Sakuya brought in a tray of tea, while the maid looked about suspiciously. "...Milady, where is this guest you spoke of?"

I blinked twice in confusion. Where...? "Erm, Sakuya... She would be sitting across from me, if you haven't noticed."

Now it was Sakuya's turn to look at me in confusion, before she gave a slight smirk. "Milady, surely you jest; there is nobody in the free seat."

Once again it was my turn to give a confused look, while the guest just giggled at the goings ons. "...No, I am not saying as such in jest, Sakuya."

"Maybe she's not feeling so hot? A long day, maybe~?" I couldn't help but chuckle at how apt that would be. ...That does raise the question of if that was intentional or not, however. Just what does our strange guest know of this place? Is she a new youkai? No, she looks too well dressed for that. From the outside world? I would think she is simply a shut-in, but she seems so... friendly. Maybe it's that part of me that so desires a friend, but I can't help but think she too is desperately in want of a friend... It's something about those emerald eyes of her, dazzling me with how much energy bursts fourth from them. It's as if that look of glee is just a mask, hiding her true feelings. She seems _too _happy, to the point that it seems fake...

Just as Sakuya was about to open her mouth to speak, I chose that moment to respond to the intruder. "True." With that, I turned my attention back to Sakuya, and continued. "Do you feel alright, Sakuya? Even if you insist that you haven't gotten sick in over one hundred years, that doesn't make you immune. When was the last time you had a day off, just to rest and recuperate?" I already was reletively certain of the answer to my iquiry, but I had to hear it from the horses mouth, so to speak.

This gained me a surprised flinch from the maid, along with a momentarily wide-eyed look, before she quickly recomposed herself. "I appreciate your concern milady, but I needn't do such things. I am perfectly content with the way things are as of this very moment."

"Would that be a 'No, I have never done as such for as long as I have lived here'?" Once more she flinched, this time at how bluntly I was putting it.

The maid set down the tray, and moved the pair of cups to the rightful owners, while averting her gaze from my own for as long as she could buy herself time by way of doing her duty. With that done, she finally broke the awkward silence she had put in place. "...It would, milady."

Being the helpful girl that she was, the ghostly pale girl gave me a suggestion. "Why not send her on a vacation~?"

I stroked my chin in thought at the offered idea. Hrm... How long would such a thing normally- Actually, if she wants the vacation to be of a considerable length, she would simply manipulate time. I aimed a smile at the strange girl. "A lovely suggestion." With that out of the way, I returned my attention to my maid. "Sakuya?"

Now made a bit nervous by feeling left out of my conversation with... perhaps myself, as far as she knew, the maid couldn't help but stammer a bit. "Y-yes, milady?"

"I order you to take the day off." Before she could object, I fixed her with a piercing glare.

Where as she was once about to strongly refuse, Sakuya swallowed that answer, and instead forced out a more pleasing one. "...Yes milady. When shall you have me do as such?"

At this I smirked. Good, she isn't being difficult about it. "After you have accomplished my next orders; I will be needing a pair of fishing rods."

The maid rose a brow at this, but curtsied. "As you wish, milady."

As she said as such, the pale girl gave a short cheer. "Horray~!"

Sakuya's PoV:

I immediately stopped time, upon giving word that I had understood my orders. As I turned to leave, I found there to be another person in the chair opposite of Remilia, as if she had always been there. Upon seeing my reaction, knowing that I had managed to spot her, all she did was grin. ...This was a rather long process to my eyes, while a short one to her, what with the speed differences.

...Well, atleast I now know that my mistress hasn'tgone insane, or produced an imaginary friend of some sort. I'm not sure if this is better, however... Did she not manage to sneak by our gate guard, or...

On that note, I decided it would be a good idea to have a little chat with Meiling, and swam towards the gate rather quickly. She _did _seem to be bothered by something, and if it has to do with that girl, I will have to find out what it is that transpired.


	137. Cool your head

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Mnn... Where... Where am I...? I feel so strange...

K/N: ...Yukari?

A/N: Ehh? Where?

K/N: Ehh? Erm, are you you feeling well? You didn't hit your head, did you...?

A/N: What? No, that'd be terribly cliche, wouldn't it...?

K/N: Well, cliched as it may be, it _is_ a common side-effect of humans being utterly forgotten by the world. ...Embarassingly, that fact has made me a bit quick to judge simple confusion as a case of amnesia, which has led to some... _unique _misunderstanding.

A/N: ...Such as, Keine?

Keine: Need I detail such things...? I already know that little within Gensoukyo goes on without you being aware, Yukari...

A/N: ...W-what did you just call me...?

A/N2: With the hurricane getting ready to hit the east coast, I will likely be offline for awhile. I will try and update like mad, and finish this work up, before monday. DoP is coming to an end, but not the series it is the start of. Once I have fixed things up, I will start 2 Frozen Paradise, and we will see just where we end up! In other news, DoP is nearly a year old.

Night, Mt. Shiro, Rumia's PoV:

Feeling a slight sting to the part of me one would reffer to as a head, I began to stir. Reaching up, I found that some time in my sleep I had rolled off of Mima's soft, warm, and sadly clothed breasts, and wound up with my head burried in the snow, causing it to freeze. As such, I pulled my frozen head into my body, and began to activate my acids, quickly melting the chunk of ice once known as my head. Thankfully neither of my cores were in there, or that may have been rather painful!

With that out of the way, I went through my nightly routine of letting my body return to its natural form. I stretched in a rather literal sense, while also making my darkness around our little band less dense, so as to check the time. Hrm... I'm not burning, boiling, simmering, or otherwise cooking to any degree. I suppose that would make it night, if the rather low level of light didn't already signify that well enough.

With my stretching out of the way, I began to roll my cores against eachother, which was something akin to scratching the only naturally hard portion of my body. While I did as such, I began to reform false organs, bones, and muscles, and put them in the position one would expect. Slowly, my body became humanoid once again, if a bit sticky for the moment, what with nothing being a good imitation of a human as of right now.

I flexed muscle, finding nothing to be out of place, or backwards, while my moist, sticky black skin began to regain the color I usually gave it. My bones now solid, I began to rise from the ground, tilting my head from side to side, earning me a pair of loud pops. Now once again human-like, I retracted by black gasses, and looked about. Everything was still warm, so that'd mean the ward is still functioning as intended. Heh... It would seem that the little band of pixies is once again trying to please their false god. Sticking my hand outside of the spherical barrier of heat retention, I checked the temperature, which was just a tad warmer than the day before.

I looked down, and saw that Mima had a smirk on her face, as she had been watching me the whole time. "Quite the lovely show, Sunshine."

I rose a brow at the comment, and gave her a crooked grin. "Is that so~?"

As I expected of her, she let out a chuckle, before saying _exactly_ what I wanted to hear. "That is so~!" Hearing those simple words was enough to make me smile

It's nice that some things haven't changed, even after her being dead for all these years...

"...Sunshine, you okay? You look a bit sad, and only a toothy grin looks right on you." Mima gave me a hug, pulling my face into her breasts.

"I just missed you, that's all..." The breasts that my face was being crushed into did help relieve me of that ache in my heart, however. ...Not to mention getting a nose-full of her scent.

The shrine maiden gave me a sad smile. "Is that so? I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, Sunshine."

I smiled into her breasts, saying, "Well, you were dead, right...? It's not like you could help that, and you would have died of old age by now anyways..."

At this the once spirit nodded. "That may be true, but I was still around, even after that. I had just..." She sighed, before continuing. "I had forgotten you..." Thinking for a moment, Mima wisely chose to correct herself. "I had forgotten _everything._"

While we were having our little moment, members of the party were starting to stir. First Marisa, who had been silently watching our exchange, ever since my face had joined the ranks of Mima's breasts.

Next in line was Usagi, who found pixie tongues to be both pleasing, if a bit invasive.

After that was Flandre, who was woken up to to nolonger having a Marisa to hug up against, just as Mima and I had seperated.

It wasn't much longer untill our moment was interupted by Marisa clearing her throat, as she figured now to be a good time to step in.

Mima went red with embarassment at the discovery of everyone having had been watching us. "H-how long...?"

Marisa grinned teasingly. "A fair bit! 'Bout when you pulled her face into your breasts, da ze!"

However, I was hardly effected. Ahh, just like old times; Mima _still_ can't handle matters of the heart so well. Ohh well, that cute part of her is part of why I like her at all.

So as to give Mima a break, I forced my stomach to gurgle and growl.

The little rainbow-winged vampire giggled at this. "Looks like someone's hungry~!"

Cirno and Mima just smiled knowingly, as they had both realised by now that I could do that on command. I do like to make my stomach growl, if it is needed; such a talent is more useful than one would expect.

Marisa flinched and scooted away from me just a bit, as she knew quite well my favorite dish, and that I could catch it quite easily at this proximity, if need be. Well, so long as she's not flying. I much preffer to silently run at high speeds, or to slowly undulate towards my meals, in all honesty.

So as to ensure her health, Marisa chose now to retrieve the dried meat from her hat, passing out breakfast, being sure to give me a fair bit extra. You know, just in case I forgot that Mima cared about her.


	138. You're already cleaned

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Y/N: Ufufu... My, I do wonder how the author will react to trading bodies~?

R/N: But master, who will write the chapter?

Y/N: Ohh, don't you know, Ran? These things write themselfs~!

C/N: ...Master smells funny...

R/N: Shh, don't point that out, Chen...

Y/N: ...I can still hear you, you know. I may be human in a sense, but I am not deaf, apparently. Nice legs, too~

R/N: That's about all that one could reffer to as nice, however.

C/N: ...Really funny...

A/N: ...Also, just because Dai has vanished doesn't mean I've forgotten about her. ...I mean, yes, that _was_ the original cause for all of three chapters, but I _do_ intend to have her return.

Night, Gate to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia's PoV:

"Ahh, what a lovely night it is..." I leisurly strolled along, heading towards the gate. Upon ariving, Meiling flicked open the gate, as she knew I was coming; she always knows I am coming.

"Good evening, Mistress Remilia. Going out for... a..." As Meiling asked the usual question, the girl in the mustard blouse appeared before her.

With a grin, the girl triumphantly exclaimed, "So you're name's Remilia~!"

I flinched in realisation of the faux pas I had commited. How could I have forgotten such a thing...? "Ohh, dear. I seem to have forgotten my manners; I am Remilia Scarlet, mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and I would be a vampire. And you are?" I stopped beside the strange youkai, who had a pair of fishing rods over one shoulder, and a tackle-box in her free hand.

Grinning, the youkai who kept hiding from sight answered, "Komeiji Koishi, but you can call me Koishi! I'm a satori, but my eye's closed!" She gave me a toothy grin at the last part, as if that meant something. Well, I suppose I will ask about that, as I'm sure she already knows what being a vampire entails.

I began to walk on once more, quickly being followed by the trotting satori. "...So, what would a satori be? I have never heard of such a creature, in all honesty."

"Eheh, well, we have three eyes!" The proud grin on her face gave the impression that she felt that was enough to answer the question.

"...And that is all?" As we walked off, Meiling gave our backs the most incredulous of looks. She felt very out of the loop at this point, and for good reason; what was once an intruder had actually managed to meet with me, and apparently _befriended_ me. The million dollar question would be how she managed to reach me in such a short time, while being undetected.

The satori pouted at that. "No, we can also read minds, if our third eye is opened wide!" Upon hearing that, I looked at her forehead.

Not needing to read my mind to know what I was thinking, Koishi added, "It's also my heart!" She patted the big beating orb, which I then realised had the slit of an eyelid on the front.

I blinked at the size of the thing. "...That's an eye? It's huge!"

Koishi gave me a smirk. "Well, my heart's in there, and I have a big heart!" Letting out a giggle, she added, "Kidding~!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, before stroking my chin in thought. "But why would it be on the _outside _of you body...?"

"Ohh, it didn't used to be! Back when I was human, it was on the inside~" The satori gave me a toothy grin at this revelation.

...I musn't ask the obvious question... "And how did it get to be on the outside?" Damn it all!

"It popped out!" While saying as such, she made a shooting motion from the center of her chest with her hands.

"...And why would it do that?" During our little conversation, we had reached the shores of the lake, thus distracting the satori.

"Ahah! The lake's so big! Is that a little house? It's so rickety looking that it's cute~" The satori ran off to look at the home of the idiotic ice fairy, having forgotten about the entire reason we had come here, and had even met me at all!

"W-wait!" I began to run after her. "What about fishing!"

Night, Moriya Shrine, Kogasa's PoV:

I began to mutter to myself, "Don't look... Don't look... Don't look...!" But, in the end, I couldn't help but look.

I had just about been forced to join Sanae for a bath, and she was quite... insistent.

In all honestly, it felt like an offer I couldn't refuse under penalty of death. Considering that it was _Sanae_ that was the one giving said vibe, I wasn't about to tempt fate by refusing.

I like my heart in my _chest_, and not on a dinner plate, thank you very much.

"Kogasa, are you okay? Sanae is reminded of someone with an internal monologue, by the way you are looking at her!" Following my eyes, Sanae began to blush. "A-and stop staring at Sanae's breasts so intensly... Sanae feels uncomfortable when you do that..."

Upon realizing that my eyes were staring directly at Sanae's pair of miracle fruits, I averted my gaze with a redened face. Had I been in the water, I would have sunk in and begun to blow bubbles. However, I was too busy washing my body, making sure to get every inch clean. First the shaft, then the foot, and finally the canopy. It's not common that I have access to water, let alone _hot _water. Not to mention soap... Anyways, with all of these things being allowed for use, I was making sure to give my umbrella a thorough cleaning, untill it just about shined.

"...Kogasa, aren't you going to clean your body, too...?" Sanae began to tilt her head at how I hadn't even made an atempt to clean myself.

However, I simply didn't understand what she meant by that. "Ehh? Aren't I?"

At this the shrine maiden gave me a revulted look, before calming down, so as to execute a plan she had come . "...Kogasa, what is it that you clean every bath? Sanae is forgetful sometimes, so remind her..."

Not seeing the alterior motive in Sanae's question, I simply answered it without thinking anything of it. "Well, you need to be sure to thoroughly scrub your shaft, but be a bit gentler with the foot, and be sure to get all of the intricacies of the canopy!"

Sanae's expression darkened at hearing that, and I flinched upon her beginning to make her way over to me. "S-Sanae?"

Silently she made her way towards me, and I backed away from her, quickly being backed into a corner of the bathroom. "W-w-what are you doing, Sanae?"

What happened after that was what one would expect, but with a great deal of force involved. I may be weak, but I'm still a youkai...


	139. It ends on a nine

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: M-my hands are so small... so... _dainty..._

K/N: Are you okay, Yukari? For lack of a better term, you sound high.

A/N: I'm not Yukari!

K/N: And _I'm_ known for being a very caring, nonviolent individual. Now, will you stop fooling around, and tell me why you popped out...?

A/N: It's the truth!

K/N: Ohh really, now? Than who else could you be? If it looks like a fish, walks like a fish, and talks like a fish... ...That didn't sound right...

A/N: I-I'm the author of the story...

K/N: Ehh?

A/N: I said-

K/N: No, I heard you quite clearly, but... what story...?

A/N: ...Ohh crap, I'm not in the demi-plane of my head-canon, aren't I...?

A/N2: Enjoy the fruits of having literally nothing better to do for an entire day. Jeez, this will likely be the largest chapter I ever write... Let's get on with, and end this show, shall we...?

* * *

><p>Early night, Youkai Mountain, Aya's house, Aya's PoV:<p>

"Now that they've healed up some, let's see about a test flight, hrm? Flap 'em!" I aimed a wide grin at my cousin, with intent of bolstering her confidence.

With a nod, Hatate began to flap her wings, wincing slightly with every flap, and gaining nothing but pain for her efforts. Before long, she gave up, falling to theher knees. "Hatatata...! It's no use...! I'm still unable to..."

Her wings, while healed for the most part, still had patches of baldness, and a bit of rawness to those patches. While it was a good effort she had put forward, it simply wasn't enough; the pain had been too much for the poor girl. However, a light suddenly went on in my head, and a wide grin split across my cheeks. "Ayayaya, I guess you're still not healed enough to fly, huh? I guess I had set my hopes too high; if it were _me_, _I'd_ be healed enough to fly by now!"

Just as expected, my little bit of bragging was enough to get Hatate to try again. Before my eyes, the little birdie began to flap harder than before; she always was motivated best by knowing someone was better at something than her. Soon she was off the ground, and flapping just enough to stay in the air. "If you can do it, I can do it...!" It was obvious that she was in pain, judging by the strain in her voice. Her efforts earned her a grin and a pat on the head, causing her to blush.

At the silent praise, Hatate began to grin as brighty as she could muster, reminding me of why she's my favorite cousin. I have a couple dozen of the things, after all... "Aya, I did it!" That bright grin soon turned cocky, as I had anticipated it would. "I knew I could!"

While I was busy seeing Hatate off, Wriggle had turned in for the night, as it wasn't as if she could safely go outside and join me in watching the test-flight that had now turned into a farewell. As she is an outsider, it would be unwise to let her out of the house, lest she be spotted by a tengu.

* * *

><p>Midnight, Misty Lake, Koishi's PoV:<p>

Now that I've thoroughly inspected the tiny house, it's about time for... "Fishing~!"

My tiny little batty friend gave a gleeful little cheer, throwing her arms into the air. "Fishing!"

I grinned at how cute she was acting from me piggy backing her. I'll need to remember that for later~!

As I continued to bounce her on my shoulders, my arteries holding her in place, I made my way the the edge of the lake. Upon reaching the edge, I knelt down, and dipped a finger in, before recoiling. "Cold!"

In my surprise, my coiled arteries constricted the legs of the little fanged girl, causing her to squeak cutely. "Uuu... Th-that hurts a little..." Had she been human, I probably would have broken her legs by accident just then.

Thankfully she wasn't, not that I even thought about it, what with my eye in the state it was.

Having found that the waters weren't going to be fun to put my feet in, I left my boots on, and uncerimoniously plopped down on the side of the lake, not bothering to set down little Remi Remi. Instead, I simply put a tackle on the end of a rod, and handed it off to the little one, before doing the same for the second one. I didn't really know how to fish, so I didn't even bother with bait.

"Yay!" Remilia reared back her arm, before casting her line. The thing went flying far enough to make a splash in the exact center of the lake, about a kilometre away.

"Yay~! Fishing!" Soon after, I did the same, subconciously avoiding snatching little Remi Remi's hat on the pull-back, or otherwise hooking her. After all, I'm here for fishies, not leeches~! Mine landed a bit towards the middle, but nowhere near as far as Remi's.

And so we waited.

And waited.

And waited...

"...I'm boooored... Where's all the fishies...?" I gave the lake a pout, and a glare, as if it would listen.

"Uuu~..." The leech seemed to hold the same sentiments, while looking at the slightest glow of the sun over the horizon.

As if trying to answer my call for fishies, suddenly little Remi Remi got a bite, and was uncerimoniously yanked from my shoulders, just barely catching herself mid-air. She had to flap those big ol' wings of her _really _hard to keep from plunging into the deep, dark lake, where an huge shadow was just under the surface, seemingly waiting.

Remilia's PoV:

What the hell did I just snag?! Try as I might, I simply couldn't gain any ground at all on whatever might be down there!

In fact, unbeknownst to me I was actually _losing _ground to it. If not for these kappa-made fishing poles that a door-to-door sales tengu had sold us a few years back, the line would have snapped by now, or maybe just the rod itself. Why uses titanium in literally every componant...? Well, I assumed it to be titanium, anyways... The things were a little heavy, so maybe not...

While I was busy getting distracted by my thoughts on what would weigh this much, and also be this strong, the shadow suddenly reared it's ugly head, so as to yank my towards it.

...Is... is that the giant catfish that Meiling spoke of...? She fought _that_?! This thing must fill a quarter of the lake! What would that even eat?!

Before It had a chance to yank me into its mouth, Koishi chose now to zip out and grab me, losing her hat in the process.

Thankfully the surprise was enough to loosen my grip on the handle of the rod, while she kicked off of the nose of the enormous fish, and landed gently on the shore. "Phew, that was close~!"

I blinked in surprise at the sudden change of location. Fast...

When I looked up, I found myself being dropped, while Koishi patted at her head like wild for a few second, before she vanished.

The next few moments I saw many splashes coming from under the lake, as she wasn't about to let it keep her hat.

Moments later, I heard a horrible howl from the lake, and saw that the water had been filled with a great deal of blood.

Another moment later, and Koishe rose from the icy depths, hat in tow.

...I'll need to remember to never make her angry, as she _also _was carying a slab of meat from the fish large enough to feed the entire mansion for a fort-night.

* * *

><p>Midnight, Mt. Shiro, Letty's PoV:<p>

From far above, floating amongst the clouds, I watched a very special friend of mine gradually climbing the mountain.

Under my breath, I whispered, "Welcome home, little one..." With a small smile upon my lips, I watched as my dimunulative general was escorted by 15 pixies, and within a strange little party. I knew something to be wrong, but I couldn't guess as to what; did she get a new haircut...? Something was different, but I couldn't place what.

No, that's not it... What could it be? I knew that my little general wouldn't come to visit me without reason, especially at this time of the year, when I will be seeing her in a short few months... However, that also rose the question of why _those _two would be with her. Just what sort of reason would the Devouring Darkness, and one of the mikos of old be climbing this mountain for...? On that note, I really must wonder as to if that is Miko or Mima; they both look reletively the same, and so telling them apart by sight alone was quite tricky. ...Also, shouldn't those mikos be dead by now? Or atleast look old?

I suppose all I can do is pray that it is not Miko the cruel; if it is, she is likely here to kill me. If it was Mima, at worst I would have to worry about being sealed further, or the blob's blade. ...Now that I think about it, what sort of describing feature would Mima have to make a title from...?

The Holy Magician?

Curious Curiocity?

I'll have to think about the answer to that question awhile...

While I was busy thinking about rather irrelevant things, their little band began to leave my sight, and got quite the lead on me.

Flandre's PoV:

I spy with my little eye, the little eye of a spy in the sky~! Well, Atleast she's stopping following us!

"Hey Flan, what ya lookin' at, ze?" The black-white had noticed me grinning at the sky, but as she couldn't see eyes, she didn't know that someone was spying on us. I wonder who that was, anyways?

"I saw a strange eye in the sky, and was thinking about making it go kyuu!" Might as well warn her, right? Better than telling fibs!

At this, my usual playmate cringed. "F-flan, you really should be less trigger happy..."

I tilted my head. "But I've got no gun!"

"No, what I mean is... you should atleast check if they want to play before making them go 'kyuu,' da ze." The witch let out a sigh at my apparent lack of knowledge in such things.

"Fiiiine..." I put on my cutest little pout, and crossed my arms with a grumpy little huff.

As expected, Marisa found it to be cute, and couldn't help but chuckle at my actions. The smile it put on her face also put a smile on my own; I always enjoy seeing my playmates be cheerful, and happy.

Usagi's PoV:

W-why won't the... the pixies just leave me alone...? I can't say that, however; without them, we would never have gotten so far so fast.

While we were climbing the steep incline of the mountain, the group of fourteen pixies had decided they were going to... _snuggle _with me in various ways. Master and Rumia had indirectly prepared me for this, but I still felt like it was wrong to let them have their way, and yet... and yet... it felt so nice...

"Lady Usagi?" The intelligent one of their group, who was currently the only one leading the climb, was also the only one not busy with trying to please me in some way.

One pixie was on my shoulders, making me give her a piggyback ride; as a bit of reciprocation for making me carry her, she was gently carressing the slight pair of slight hills that was my chest with her toes, which had surprising strength. If I was paying more attention, I would notice that she also had the same taste in underwear as my master; none at all.

The next two pixies of my little entourage were enjoying linking arms with me, and had beaming smiles on their faces; they would have also rested their heads on my shoulders, but the pale thighs of the first fae were in the way.

Another pair of pixies were smiling shyly, and each held onto one of my hands. They were the least troublesome of the thirteen that felt the need to stay close to me.

The remaining eight had paired off, and were mollesting my four wings in an atempt to mimick the pleasure I had given them. They each licked, suckled and nipped at the blade-like icy hoops, ocasionally trailing a finger along the bladed edge. Every little action they performed upon my wings made me twitch about in bliss, my knees wobbling with weakness; if not for the pair of fae that were linking arms with me, I would likely have fallen down by now. As I was led along, my senses dulled as they were, I had not noticed the eye in the sky, or even the simple question being asked of me.

"...Lady Usagi?" Once more the pixie spoke up, trying to get my attention. Recieving no answer, she chose now to stop dead in her tracks, and simply state the obvious to those that _would _listen. "We have arived, lady Saruno."

Cirno's PoV:

I couldn't help but reminisce, as before us was a rather familiar tower of mirrored white; this towering cylinder of shining ice once was the central tower of mine and Letty's fortress. ...Well, it was made to look like it; the fortress itself was utterly destroyed over onehundred years ago, and this was a mere immitation of the portion that Letty favored the most. If not for having a hand in creating this tower, I would likely not be able to tell the difference between it and the real one. ...Well, from the outside, that is. On the inside it's far less... _practical _when compared to how once it was. Plus, the size was another obvious change. The size had been upgraded, as the original was not for living within.

It brought back memories of when Letty and I put our power together, and created this thing. Before I left the mountain, I had lived in this tower here for... ohh, about fifty years. However, the side-effects of our combined efforts were quite apparent to any with power over ice; the bricks that made it were thicker, larger, denser, and far heavier than ordinary blocks of ice. The original was made by the power of many ordinary ice fae, and so they had limited power. A fake avatar, and her false herald? Ohh, we had the power of atleast a hundred of the common fae between us, and _far _more control over it than their crude methods.

Letty figured that it would be best to get comfortable, and so we went all-out in the construction of this tower; the tower itself was atleast twice the diametre of the original, and the insides... Well, I forget what the inside looked like, what with being away for as long as I have, so it would be best to not go by memory. I gave the one particularly smart looking pixie a glace, and motioned to the five metre tall door, earning me a nod of understanding.

With her orders known, the pixie began to glow with an icy blue aura, her red irises burning brightly. After a short build-up of her internal mana reserves, her entire eyes began to glow a deep red, and the door glowed with the same icy blue color that her body was giving off.

After a few moments more, the glow faded. After one final moment, the massive doors began to slowly grind open, giving way to the end of our journey. With the doors were out of the way, one could see the rough ice floors, which were of the few things that weren't mirror-like in their shine, as well as being stained a pale magenta, unlike the pale blue of the walls. The spiraling stair-case was an ordinary white, however, as well as wrapping around the walls of this ground floor, and leading towards the next floor.

As we made our way in, I began to hear the sound of echoing foot-steps descending the stairs, telling me that the one we came all this way to meet was just where we wanted her to be.

Letty's PoV:

I slowly descended the stairs, and worked on catching my breath; I had to rush on the return trip, as I had gotten distracted by my thoughts. They had actually gotten a rather spacious lead on me due to this, and as my flight speeds aren't the greatest, I had to push my body to the limit to not seem as if I had been following them.

I hope none of them have sensitive ears, as my heart is beating like mad. ...Not to meantion my sweat, but that freezes on contact with the air, thus making it easily brushed off. ...On that note, I suppose I should do that, shouldn't I?

As I slowly descended the steps, I brushed the frozen droplets from my skin, and took steps to calm my heart. Think about cold things, and it will all feel better... Snowflakes, blizzards, hail, sleet, cold, ice, old silk hats.

Alright, I think I've calmed myself down enough... I hope none of them could hear my heart from this distance, now that I think about it... Little did I know, the girl in red with the sticks on her back could hear my heart ohh so well, not to mention smell the frozen sweat, and noticing that I was the eye from earlier.

As I came into view of my visitors, I aimed a smile as warm as they come at Saru, as I have missed her so. It had been over ten years since she had last set foot inside this prison that I call home.

I shall have to be sure to only call her... Cirno, was it? Yes, I believe that was the name she said she was using, back when I was first allowed out on grounds of being the new avatar of winter. Ohh, how happy I was to see her, even if her pale skin became downright ghostly at the thought of being found out. To find out that she had made a friend of the blob was... surprising, to say the least.

"My, I never expected you to take me up on that offer, Cirno... I mean, to come all the way out here, and climb a mountain, just to see little ol' me? I'm flattered!" As I continued to make my way down, I gave her a friendly wave, doing my best to support our agreed upon cover-story.

With a sigh, my general reaveled a slightly too vague detail of what had happened. "Letty, drop it. They already know..." That answer was quite enough to wipe the warm smile off my face, and replace it with a chilling frown.

At that revelation, I formed a trident of ice in my hand, and threw myself at a conclusion, while preparing to attack. "So you have come to finish the job, have you? So be it."

In response, the miko pulled her knife from it's sheath, twirling it in her hand idly, and taking a defensive stance. Seeing as only Mima had a knife, I believe it would be safe to assume her to be the miko of yin- Hey, that's a perfect title! ...Focus, girl... Can't let myself get distracted at a time like this.

The blob bared her teeth, and and growled seemingly at her lack of a weapon; had she brought her weapon, she would have obviously drawn it by now. Furthermore, if she were to directly touch me, I could probably freeze her solid in a few hits, even if getting hit is hardly a wise strategy, especially with all the strength she has in that little body of hers...

The strange little youkai in red pulled out a bent, spade-tipped... piece of twisted, and bent metal? Whatever it was, it stunk of hellfire and blood, both of which being _particularly_ low in the rankings of things I enjoy being around.

Before the situation got out of control, my potential herald got between her party and I, shouting, "Stop it, Letty! They aren't here to do anything to us, this time!"

As I gave her a searching look, the demented grin of the one in red faded into that of a pout. "Aww, now I don't get to play..."

I let my trident fade into my body, and replied, "...As you wish, Saru." I fixed the maiden a glare, telling her that now would be a good time to stand down as well.

Upon seeing my weapon fade, as well as my icy glare, Mima swiftly sheathed her weapon, while the blob simply kept looking at me with caution.

The last to put away their weapon was the little girl in red, whose weapon vanished in a pouf of flame, causing me to flinch. I don't like fire; it reminds me too much of the summer fae. Thankfully such things are usually not a problem at this altitude, but it also leaves me open to little surprised such as that one.

Saru cleared her throat, and answered one of the numerous questions on my mind. "Now, the reason we are here is simple; Yukari turned me human, and I need your help to return to normal."

"Ohh, is that all?" I had yet to fully process the information, and so my general gave me the strangest of looks. A moment later, I blinked in shock, once realization finally hit me like an oni. "...Sh-she can _do _that...?" The pale skin of my face went pure white at the thought of her doing that to me.

A sigh and a single nod was enough to answer that question, but she went on to add, "Yukari turned Mima, Usagi, and I human."

Her intuition telling her that I was about to ask a very obvious question, Mima offered me the desired knowledge without me even having to make a peep. "I became an evil spirit, as my life ended in a... _unique_ way." With a sigh, she went on to say, "I killed Miko, and Yukari made me kill myself." As I was about to open my mouth to ask the next obvious question, she said, "While I was stabbing her like mad, Yukari came along and gapped my final stab into my own heart. Needless to say, I died."

Ignoring the annoyance of being continuously interrupted, I began to shake with laughter just a bit. "So let me get this strait... Of all the people in the land that had a bone to pick with the girl, it was _you _that finally killed her? Never thought you would have the balls... Finally gave up on changing her, did we?"

Mima, who was used to strange compliments, simply took it in stride. "Thank you, I suppose." Spending a decade among youkai was enough to prepare her for far worse than being congratulated on killing her own sister.

Choosing now to speak up, little Saruno loudly cleared her throat so as to bring our attention back to her. "Letty, I need some of your blood."

I rose a brow at the vague request, but decided that she would likely only ask for such a thing if she truely needed it. "Alright, Saru. How much?" I made an imitation of the Hakurei's knife, and held it to me wrist, ready to slice my wrist at her command.

At my readiness to shed my own blood, Marisa gave a wide grin. "You two must be real close, ze!"

I smiled at the observation, as it was just about spot-on. "If not for her, I would have died long ago, and that god would still be alive. She's the best general I could have hoped for, and more."

While I was busy smiling at my memories of the past, the black-white was busy searching for something within her hat. Somehow, she had fit her entire arm in the thing, and looked like she was cursing her inability to see what it is that she was grabbing at. Eventually her face lit up, and she pulled out a pair of glittering bars of... gold? No, they look too rough and powdery to be gold... I wonder what they are?

"All we need is a drop of blood per brick, ze!" While the witch was grining, I gave my general a questioning look, which earned me a nod. It would seem that the mono-chrome one is the one in charge of... whatever it is that my blood is needed for. Now knowing that only a couple drops were needed, I removed the knife from my wrist, and instead poked a thick in the pad of my thumb, letting my frigid blood drip onto the pair of bricks. I made sure not to get any directly on the hands of the witch, as my blood would likely be able to freeze any tissue it comes in contact with; being the avatar of winter has its perks, and its down-sides. ...Not to mention that some of the perks are also down-sides. Once the anti-climactic process was over with, she handed one to my general, stuffing the other back into her hat.

Upon seeing her stash the second one, I couldn't help but ask yet another obvious question. "...What was the second one for...?"

Before the widely grinning witch could answer that question, Saru said, "Payment. The witch wishes to become a youkai, and sees this as an easy option. Judging by how I likely have the key to becoming a fae once more in my hand, I think I would agree that it _is _rather easy, so long as one has the dust..." Dust? What dust?

I couldn't help but snort at the thought of the black-white being short and frigid. The witch in question gave a slightly adorable pout, likely thinking I was looking down upon her for her choice. "Cirno showed me just how much power a fairy can contain... Not only did she defeat me, but she also beat lady Mima, ze!"

The blob chose now to point out a bit of uncommon knowledge. "Is that so~? That's to be expected, really! Back in the day, it took both Mima and I to take her down! In the end, we had to double-team her, just to knock her out. If only Mima had learned some _fire _magic, that may have been _easier._" The girl fixed the shrine maiden with a look.

"W-well, I never expected to end up fighting living ice!" The once-spirit stammered a bit, as she hated when her Sunshine brought things like that up.

The rather insane sounding revelation caused the black-white to raise a brow in confusion. "Really...? She didn't seem all that strong, when I first fought her... Heck, you were pretty weak too, Rumia..."

This bit of ignorance earned the human magician a shark-toothed grin from the blob. "Is that so~?" At the flinch from Marisa, her grin began to literally split her cheeks open, showing just a few more teeth than one would think her mouth to contain. "Do remember that the spell card system is there to weaken us youkai. Heck, I was still new to the system the first, and thus far _only_ time we fought. If we were to fight outside of spellcard rules, and I had a blade, I would be a match for... well, _you_ wouldn't be a match for _me_."

The matter-of-fact sort of way she said it made Marisa bristle with anger, and her usual grin turned into an annoyed frown. "...Alright, I think I'll take that bet, pipsqueak."

I cleared my throat, interrupting them. "Take this outside, if you must do this; I don't want my home to be destroyed like some sort of shrine."

With my suggestion stated, and the lines in the sand drawn, the pair of blondes made their way outside. Marisa jumping on her broom, and flew off, followed by the bounding bipedal blob, who simply ran after her with a wicked grin on her face. She didn't have a particularly quality blade, but she could make something like a blade of bone, at the cost of a bit of her body mass.

Mima let out a groan, and followed after the pair, not wanting Marisa to get hurt _too _bad. On her way out, she rose a brow at the pile of writhing pixies, with a gooey Usagi center.

The girl in red skipped after them, not wanting to miss the show, and quite curious as to who might win. The one that smelled of human flesh seemed like a safe bet, but she rooted for Marisa anyways.

Cirno's PoV:

With only Letty and I remaining, I looked at the reddened fairy dust, which felt colder than normal due to the yuki onna blood mixed in. I can't believe I'm about to do this, but...

I took a small bite, while cringing in anticipation. I was sure it was going to be disgusting, but... it was delicious. I couldn't help but blink in confusion, before taking another bite, followed by another, and another. Before I knew it, I had scarfed the whole thing down. Why is it so tasty...? I would rather not have the stuff that makes up my soul taste good.

At first I felt utterly normal, but soon I felt a horrible, chilling pain in stomach, causing me to wince a bit. Before long, the coldness of it began to feel nice, and my body gradually went from warm, to freezing. My lightly tanned flesh began to quickly go back to being slightly pale, and my eyes began to glow with an inner power, giving my aqua blue eyes a faint icy glow to them, sclera and all.

The chilling ice of the floors stopped hurting against my bare, badly frostbitten toes, and instead started to feel nice, the dead tissue being rejuvinated by the very thing that had once caused it so much woe.

Soon my body began to feel lighter, and lighter, untill it finally felt weightless. The water in the air around me began to pull towards me, making the tiniest set of 6 wings I think I have ever had. They were each the size of my thumb, and looked as if they would break with the slightest touch. I'm going to need to bathe a lot, untill they return to normal... Maybe I'll just sleep in a basin of water.

Tears began to freely flow down my face. They weren't tears of pain, even if a fair bit of pain was involved. They certainly weren't tears of loss, as I wasn't human in the first place, and had no desire to be one ever again. What they were was relief; I was afraid that I would die as a human. Humans are so very fragile, and at the slightest harm, their life is snuffed out. Mima is a good example of this. She was so strong, for a human! But a single stab to the heart was enough to take her out, apparently...

"...Are you okay, Saru?" Letty looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I... Yeah, I haven't felt this good in days." I gave her a blazingly brilliant grin, so as to prove my point.

With that said, I began to wiggle my tiny wings, flying over towards the writhing pile of my people. I couldn't help but shake my head with a slight chuckle, as I began to dig my way through them, and pulled a sticky Usa to freedom. They continued their little bit of fun amongst each other, not even noticing that I had stolen their god from them.

I held up my prize, and gave her a grin. "Hey there, Usa."

She blinked in response, and looked me over with slightly dull eyes, at first thinking she was just imagining things. "...M-mas... ter...?" Her voice was rather breathy, seeing as she was having a rather lovely time I would imagine.

At her recognition of who I was, I let a grin creep across my cheeks. "That's right, Usa." My grin quickly faded, and I placed her on top of a snowbank. "I know it's a bit late, but I'm... I'm sorry, Usa. I can't say that I should have told you sooner, as I had my reasons, but... I'm sorry..." At the thought that my good relationship my be ruined, I teared up. "I'm sorry, okay...?" Even if we had known eachother for such a short time, the thought of her hating me was a bit heart-rending.

She blinked a couple times, while trying to process what I was talking about, before smiling slightly. "It's... it's okay, Cirno..." She gave me a weak little hug with one arm, and used the other to brush away the tears that had frozen to my cheeks. "I forgive you."

I gave her a timid smile, and asked, "Really? You... you can accept what I did in the past...? The lives I ended? Everything"

By this point she had steadied her breathing, and cleared her head of the fog that had settled within it. "The past is the past; you've obviously changed... You were let out 'cause you felt sorry, right?"

Ehh? How did she... "Who told you that...?"

She gave me a sweet little grin. "I figured it out on my own, Master... I was told the story of the past by the pixies that you commanded long ago."

So she knows everything, now...? "Y-you're okay that I started a pointless war...? You're fine that I killed that god?" How can she be fine with something like that? I know I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but...

Not sure how else to answer my question, she chose that moment to pull me in for a timid little kiss, causing my eyes to widen for a second. However, that second was short-lived, and soon I began to return to kiss. As my pupil began to close her eyes, I began to gently lick at her lips, begging for entrance that she was more than happy to give. I began to lick at her tongue, which caused her to gently lick mine in return, while her cheeks slowly started to resemble tomatoes.

It wasn't long untill I had pushed her into the slow beneath us, and for the next few minutes I busied her mouth with my own, all the while Marisa and Rumia were having a noisy little battle. Mima tried to stop them, but eventually ended up giving up, while Flan cheered for Marisa, even if she was reletively sure she wouldn't win by this point.

* * *

><p><strong>Good End.<strong>

You lean back in your computer chair with a wide smile across your face. You finally did it, Huh? 1CCing DoP was easier than you had expected, honestly...

As you watched the credits roll, you let out a satisfied sigh at finally beating the game without using a single continue. Those bad ends were pretty sad, really. You're glad that you managed to not die against Flandre's playing, nor did Cirno fail to catch you, not to mention Yukari not killing you in the very start of the game, or when you fought Mima followed by Yukari as Yuuka in Usagi's body. Or that one time that you manage to get eaten by Rumia. How did that one even happen...?

As you get ready to eject the disk, you notice a new option on the main menu. "'Extra,' huh? That was locked before, wasn't it? Heh, might as well try it."

And so you start the Extra Stage.

* * *

><p>Early morning, Garden of the Sun, Yuuka's PoV:<p>

"My, what a bright day it is~" I looked to the sky, shielding my face with a hand, and continued speaking to myself. "The flowers will be quite happy with so much sun, but..." As I don't enjoy the sun nearly as much as a flower, I opened up my parasol, and leaned it against my shoulder. I was out strolling through the fields, in wait of a very special guest to arive.

From behind, I heard a very familiar voice from that very special guest. "I don't feel all _that_ special..."

I had been looking forward to this meeting for days, what with having had no company for some time. Well, save for myself, but that hardly counts. "My, what else would you have me call you? 'Abnormal,' perhaps? Maybe 'uncommon'?" I grinned widely, and went on to say, "After all, they are all true; you come by so rarely, that I sometimes forget that you live here, too..." My wicked looking grin melted into a cute pout, as it's rather boring to have only the flowers to keep one company. Even the nameless ones have been rarely coming by these days...

Noticing I had started to spin my parasol in irritation, yet not reacting to it at all, Dai retorted, "It's not as if you're any more bound to these lands than I; why not leave them, and go make some friends? While you are away, I can tend the fields in your place." She began to give me a demented looking grin of her own, which made her the spitting image of myself.

"Ahh, much like when I went to the feast a number of days ago?" I gave her a teasing grin.

"Yes, much like that, but that was business; I want you to go out on pleasure." Thinking for a moment, the fae went on to say, "As in enjoyment, not a great deal of sex. ...Although, if you were to find a lover, I wouldn't mind you two having some fun when I'm not around, so long as you warn me. I don't particularly want to suddenly feel _that _through our connection." Thinking a moment moment longer, she added, "And _only _when I'm not around. No playing around, or twisting my words as an excuse."

I couldn't help but snort at that statement. Me? Find love? Who could possibly handle me...? Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I said, "Will do, little Dai~"

The little fae sighed at my thoughts. "...Right. Now, if we've nothing more to speak of, I'll be taking the majority of our power; I wouldn't want to be unable to protect our lands, you know? Ohh, and be sure to keep your end of the mental link open. As you always close it, I had to trouble my friends with ridding our old home of a pest."

What is this, some sort of lecture...? "Okay, okay, fine! I'll stop closing the bothersome thing."

At her request for power, a massive pair of purple-feathered wings came into being upon my back, and began to split appart. As if made of hot rubber, my wings began to stretch, before tearing in two. Somehow, the four wings were the exact same size as the oringinal pair. Soon those two pairs of wings became four, followed by eight, and finally ten.

Daiyousei chuckled at the sight. "Been awhile since I last saw your wings, huh? Just as impressive as ever..."

"Well, I like to keep them hidden~" It was the truth. I found it to be rather embarassing when people ask the obvious question.

"Sounds more like you're ashamed of your species, to me." Dai crossed her arms over her flat chest, and gave me a slight pout, while splitting her single pair of wings into three pairs.

Not answering her jab at my self-conciousness, I began to let my wings burn into energy, which swirled into the shape of a small danmaku-like orb in my hand, which floated over my palm. The energy within swirled, and looked much like glitter with an inner glow pulsing within water. When all but three of my wings were gone, I let the energy flow into Dai, ending my part in the ritual.

The green eye fae sighed at the feeling of power, making her grow a fourth pair of gold-trimmed insect-like wings, followed by a fifth pair. This continued untill she had ten pair of wings, and the grass around her began to grow like wild untill she reined in the sudden burst of power. "Ohh, that's _much _better..." She began to stretch a bit, and made her way towards our home. "Well, see you some other time, Yuuka; I need to go get changed, now that I can easily manipulate flowers once more."

As she turned to leave, I tossed her our parasol, which caught without even looking.

Daiyousei's PoV:

The flowers seem well watered. They have propper fertilization, and with the sun as it is today they are positively _glowing_. All around me, the heads of the flowers faced me, welcoming me home as I passed. Ahh, it's good to be home for a change. **_Just don't get too used to it; I intend to return soon enough, as I'm sure that I will not find anything to do._**I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Yuuka, why don't you go to the big red mansion next to the lake? I'm sure there is someone there that you may find interesting. _**...I will see about that.**_

After a short while, I had reached a section in the field with noting but dirt. It was a small, well fertilized section, and it accomplished it's use very well, not that it was immediately obvious as to what that was. I opened a small chest resting against the wall of our little cottage, and took a hand-full of seeds. "Perfect! Just what I need." I cast the seeds into the bare earth, and gave them the smallest fraction of my power, causing them to instantly bloom into rose bushe of both black and red roses. With a flick of my wrist, the petals of the plants all came off, and flowed into an orb, and I removed my power from the bushes, causing them to revert back into seeds. With a bit of conductor-like handiwork, the pettals began to weave themselfs into an odd sort of cloth of my favorite design, while the seeds made their way back into the chest.

Once it was done, I grinned widely at my new red and black plaid dress. Ahh, how I missed wearing such things.


End file.
